Power Rangers : White Ranger Series
by lilyrose284
Summary: Tommy&Kimberly, their lives as Power Rangers and soulmates. The sequel to Power Rangers:Generation. It begins right before the creation of the White Ranger. Their love was created from a night under the moonlight, now take it further. Final Chapter!
1. Beauty Has It's Advantages, Then Again

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, not me. Disney, Saban, everyone in production, but not me, darn it!_

**POWER RANGERS: WHITE RANGER SERIES**

_Summary: Where it all started. The relationship that set precedent over all relationships to follow. Tommy and Kimberly: their love, their lives as Power Rangers and true soulmates. This is the **sequel**, to **Power Rangers: Generation**. It begins right before the creation of the White Ranger. Tommy is back where he belongs! With new powers and a new outlook on life. Kimberly and Tommy's love is ignited once again with his return. Their love was created in the last story from one night under the moonlight, now we see how love is really the strength behind all things in life. Love really can conquer all._

**Chapter 1: Beauty Has It's Advantages, And Then Again...**

Kimberly woke up early in the morning. Sunshine filling her room with rays of pink, gold and orange. Kimberly sighed as she rolled from her side to her back looking up at her ceiling. Tommy had left for fall break a few days back. She had seen him off with his parents, trying to have a smile on her face, which she failed greatly. Though everyone tried to comfort her that day, Kimberly still felt alone. The love her of her life was hundreds of miles away. He wasn't here to hold her anymore at night and that was truly going to be hard to bare. Kimberly sighed again and bringing her dragon that Tommy had gotten at the arcade, the last time the couple went there as a date. She called it her LDZ, little Dragonzord.

* * *

_It was his gift for him, but one night as they lay in his bed, Kimberly was teasing him regrettably hard over the stuffed animal. She had woke up and found it against his chest, he was hugging it, and even though she was the one who won it for him, she still teased him. Tommy slipped it into her bookbag the next morning with a note. 'Now, my little Dragon will protect you when I'm not there, Beautiful'. She laughed when she found it right as she was taking her homework out her bag. Kimberly was teased by Bulk and Skull for not being able to go anywhere without her stuffed animal. Tommy came to her aid, as he always tends to do when those two bullies are around her._

* * *

Kimberly smiled to that flashback. She looked at her middle finger and saw the ring Tommy gave her. A promise to engage ring, as Tommy put it. A shock to Kimberly, her mother and Tommy's mother, but a welcomed surprised. His kisses still fresh in her mind. Kimberly lay on her back rotating the ring on her finger with tears in her eyes. Kim's phone went off breaking her daze. Kimberly wiped her face as she turned to her phone. 

"Hello?" Kimberly said as she picked up her phone. Her voice a bit off.

_"Morning, Beautiful." _

"Tommy?!" Kimberly sat up, wiping her face more. "Hi!"

_"Hi! Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?" _

"No, I was awake. How are you doing?"

_"Good. I felt that you're sad and missing me." _

"Yeah right. I don't miss you the least bit." Kimberly laughed with Tommy's chuckle.

_"I see how it is, Beautiful. Fine, if you don't miss me, but I miss you." _

"I miss you too very much, everyone does, especially Jason."

_"What's wrong with Jason?" Tommy asked._

"I don't know, he just seems distance, a bit sadder than usual. I know he that he puts on a leader face, but, I mean, we all miss you, but I think it's something else with him."

_"I'll call him and see what's wrong?" _

"Thank you. I don't know what to do to help him. He just seems so lost at times. Sorry! Enough of this sad stuff."

_"Agreed." _

So, what are you doing when you are not thinking about me?" Tommy laughed.

_"I don't ever stop thinking about you, Kimberly. But I did have some fun, spending time with my family. My parents are going back today, but I want to stay a few days, clear my head some more." _

"Okay."

"Kimberly!" A shout came from downstairs

"That's Mom. I better go. I'll write you a letter today."

_"Did you get mine?" _

"Yes, thank you." Kimberly had received 2 separate letters from Tommy, though he had only been gone for 4 days. "Though you don't have to write me like everyday."

_"I want to write you. I miss you. I love you." _

"Kimberly!"

"Coming Mom! I'm coming! I'm sorry, tiger. I must go. You take care of yourself. And get back here soon."

_"I will try, Beautiful. Have some fun yourself. It's your break too, so don't mope around. I would hate myself if you did that." _

"Okay, I promise. I'll have some fun too."

_"Good." _

"I love you Tommy."

_"I love you more." _

"I love you more."

_"I love you more." _

"No, I love you more."

_"No, I love you more." _

"KIMBERLY!"

"I'm coming Mommy!"  
_"Bye, Kimberly." _

"Bye Tommy."

_"Love you." _Kimberly hung up her phone with a smile. She needed that more than she ever thought.

* * *

Zack was helping Jason workout before his big tournament just hours away that afternoon. It was a Thurday morning. Zack noticed Jason's lack of concentration. Jason even caught him before he could kick the bag as Tommy's image appeared at the bag. Zack asked Jason what was wrong. He found out how Jason blamed himself for Tommy losing his powers if he had just gotten that green candle months ago, then Tommy would never had to go through what he did. Jason hated seeing Kimberly so sad when she thought no one around was watching her. Her eyes were without the same flare and grace that Kimberly carries. She is stronger than all of them; she really is the heart of the team. And with her missing Tommy so much meant the team's moral was low too. Kimberly arrived to the Youth Center with Billy. Kimberly saw Zack sitting alone. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked sitting on the steps with him. Zack explained what Jason told him earlier.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Jason," Zack said.

"I know. Well, the only solution is, we have to find Tommy. I mean, ranger or no ranger, he's our friend. I know Tommy would want to help Jason. He would never forgive me or us if we didn't tell him."

"I agree," Billy said. They all got up. "But, where do you think Tommy is?"

"Yeah, I thought his trip to visit his family was just the few days during the reunion?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that. And his family reunion is over with, he told me his parents will be back today. So he's probably at his uncle's cabin in the mountains, you know the one with the lake. He told me he goes there when he's feeling a bit down."

"I have my car. Let's go. I'll drive," Zack said.

"Okay. I'll call Trini and we'll pick her up on the way." They all left. Billy was navigating as the girls sat in the backseat. Zack was driving. They were looking for Tommy's uncle cabin, trying to find the road where that lake leads.

"Guys, I think we're lost," Zack said finally. "I know we have passed that tree twice."

"Great," Kimberly said. "We don't have time to be lost."

"We should pull over and check the map," Billy said. Zack nodded. They all got out the car and checked the map.

"Guys, we are really lost."

"Oh man!" Kimberly groaned.

* * *

Goldar appeared as the rangers had stopped to figure out a way to get to mountains faster to make up for the time lost. 

"You're coming with me, you pitiful rangers!"

"Goldar!" Kimberly pointed.

"Let's morph guys!"

"It's morping time," Zack yelled. The rangers morphed, knowing Goldar was only there to battle. Little did they know, Goldar was there to kidnap the rangers and bring them to Lord Zedd's Dimension of Doom. Lord Zedd had seen how upset Jason was about losing Tommy, so decided to use the remains of the green candle and create, a pink, yellow, blue and black candle to drain the other rangers' powers as well. Like Tommy's candle, when their candle's lights go out, their powers will be gone forever as well.

* * *

Jason was walking through the park to clear his mind, when his communicator went off. Jason teleported to the Command Center and found out that his friends were taken by Goldar. Jason was fueled in anger and grief as he watched his friends being drained of their powers. Kimberly was the only one able to stand, as she held on the bars, calling out for Jason's help. She finally collapsed to her knees. 

"JASON, YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR ANGER. THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT LORD ZEDD WANTS. RED RANGER, COME STAND BEFORE ME." Jason turned to face Zordon though extremely upset. "JASON, A TRUE LEADER IS ALWAYS FACED WITH DIFFICULT DECISIONS AND YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS. YOU MUST ACT ACCORDINGLY."

"Jason, you made the right decision when you left Tommy's candle," Alpha said.

"THE OTHERS RANGERS NEEDED YOU THEN, AS THE RANGERS NEED YOU NOW. YOU MUST MAKE ANOTHER TOUGH DECISION. IF YOU ENTER LORD ZEDD'S DIMENSION, YOUR POWERS COULD BE LOST JUST AS YOUR FRIENDS." Jason stepped forward.

"That's a risk, I'm willing to take. I have to save my friends. I will save my friends."

"YOU HAVE MADE A FINE LEADER, RED RANGER. ONLY BY DEFEATING THE PIPE BRAIN MONSTER WILL YOU GAIN ACCESS TO THE DIMENSION. GOOD LUCK JASON. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's morphing time!" Jason morphed into the Red ranger to combat the Pipe Monster. Jason defeated the monster with his zord and entered the Dimension of Doom. Goldar fought Jason, knocking the candles over. Goldar leaves the dimension believing there is no way that Jason can save his friends. Jason goes to the cage and asks the rangers for their power coin after he unlocked the door. By adding their power coins to the candles with his, the candles are made whole and their powers are theirs again. A doorway opens in the dimension. Jason is the last one through. They all hug Jason once they are all safe back in the Command Center. Alpha tells them he has located Tommy. Kimberly rushes to the viewing globe first.

"Oh, see, I told you he was by the lake," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Looks like he writing something." Tommy was sitting by the lake, writing a letter to Jason. Tommy writes how he doesn't blame Jason for what happened and he knows he will take good care of the team, because they need him as he needs them too. Tommy tells Jason to go on and win that tournament, because he believes in him and he knows he will always do his best. Jason smiled. Trini high fived him after Zack patted Jason's back. Billy did the same.

"Come on, guys. Let's go win that tournament."

"Yes." Kimberly held his wrist as Trini still held his hand.

Jason goes back to the tournament and wins the competition with his crisp and amazing routine. Jason gets the trophy and is lifted on the shoulders of Billy and Zack as the crowd claps.

"This one is for you Tommy! Where ever you are!" Trini and Kimberly rub his legs as he is carried about on Billy and Zack's shoulder.

"Yay!"

"Way to go Jason!" Trini put her arm around Kim's shoulders as they celebrate for their best friend.

* * *

Fall break was about to be over in a matter of days, and Tommy still hadn't returned. And could never tell Kimberly when he would be back or if he ever would come back before school started. Kimberly sat alone in the Youth Center staring into a mirror. Billy came into the Youth Center and saw this. He sat down with Kimberly. 

"Hey." Kim looked up with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Billy."

"Sure is quiet around here without Tommy." Kimberly barely looked up, caressing her mirror. "That's a pretty interesting mirror you have."

"Thanks. Tommy won it for me a while back at the carnival."

"I know Kim, we all miss him." Billy put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Billy put his head to her head. "It's going to be okay." She shook her head, as he hugged her.

"He's not coming back, Billy."

"What?"

"I just have this feeling..."

"He loves you, Kimberly. He'll be back soon."

"I just wish I could shake this gloomy mood. I know I'm depressing everyone."

"We all understand. I wish there was some way I could help."

"I just wish I could really know. Like a sign. Hey, Madame Swamp? " Kimberly noticed this ad in the newspaper. "Fortune teller extraordinaire. Hey, she says she can see the future. Maybe Madame Swampy can help me find out if Tommy's coming back soon. "

"A fortune teller?" Kim smiled. "You know there is no scientific data to support such practitioners."

"I know, but maybe she can tell me something about Tommy."

"I doubt that."

"Hey, she's not far from here! I should go..." Kimberly started grabbing her things.

"Kimberly, that might not be the wisest..."

"Oh, please!" Billy sighed. "Don't you have to meet Zack, his cousin, Curtis, and Richie at the park for rolling blading?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there, we can stop by the place."

"I need to pick up my roller blades first, then I can walk you near Madame Swampy's place."

"You don't have to come with me." Kimberly rushed to leave with Billy right behind her

"I want to."

"Cool."

* * *

Lord Zedd, from the Moon, was looking down to see Kimberly Hart walking. He wanted a queen, moreso than that, he wanted company other than the dumb goons left here by Rita. _'She is quite beautiful...and strong. The Green ranger was a fool to leave this prize alone' _Zedd thought. _'She would make me a perfect slave. She is firey, beauty, exactly the type of slave I need.'_

"GOLDAR!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Goldar appeared and bowed to his master.

"I need a queen and since Tommy has left his beautiful girlfriend all alone, I think maybe I should take care of her now."

"Excellent choice my Lord! She is very pretty!"

"Never you mind that! Go, get my bride now!"

"Of course my Lord!" Goldar quickly left for his task.

* * *

Kimberly arrived to the shop. It was empty and scary looking. 

"Whoa, what a weird looking place. Closed for lunch? Lunch?! Oh, man! Now, how will I find out when Tommy is coming back?!" Kimberly turned to leave. She took a few steps before she felt a tingle. Putties appeared with Goldar. "Wohoa! I wonder if Madame Swampy could have predicted this?!"

"There is no need to future a fortune teller now. I know what your future holds."

"Yeah, well I serious doubt that Goldar." Kimberly kicked back a putty that was behind her.

"You'll be going with me, Pink Ranger!" Kimberly watched as Goldar charged toward her. He grabbed her.

"Let go me, you gold monkey!"

"Your ranger days are through. You have been chosen to be Lord Zedd's queen."

"Me?!"

"Yes you!"

"I don't think so!" Goldar spun her away when she stomped on his foot. Kim turned to find Goldar with a handful of gold dust. He threw dust on her. Kim's arms came up to protect herself. Kimberly felt herself getting dizzy before she collapsed. Goldar caught her over his shoulder and they teleported out. From her bookbag, her mirror fell out. Zedd turned Kim's mirror into a monster.

* * *

Zedd sent down putties to attack Curtis and Richie who were waiting on Billy and Zack. Zordon contacts Billy and Zack and they teleported to the Command Center. Trini arrives with them. Jason was up fishing with his uncle today. They found out Zedd's plan to turn Kimberly into his queen. Meanwhile, Zedd sends down putties to attack Curtis and Richie. 

"You guys go help Kimberly. I'll handle the putties," Zack said.

"Okay." They morphed out.

Kimberly wakes up in a cave and finds Goldar, Squatt and Baboo watching her. Goldar puts Kimberly into Rita's old gown and tells her he will train her to be queen. Luckily, the spell didn't work on Kimberly. She knew Goldar didn't know, so pretended to act like Rita, but yelling and insulting them. She screams like Rita getting them to leave the cave. Kimberly laughs and reaches for her morpher and communicator. When the Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger arrived after defeating the putties outside the cave, Kimberly was already about the head out the cave with a huge smile in Rita's dress.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"To rescue you," Trini said. "Wow, nice dress."

"Ha ha," Kimberly said. Kim looked at her with a smirk before she morphed herself. They still had to deal with the monster Zedd had created a monster from Kim's mirror.

* * *

Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini went back to the Youth Center after defeating the monster. 

"That was a close one, Kimberly."

"I know, luckily Goldar's magic dust didn't work," Kimberly said searching her bookbag. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"The mirror Tommy gave me is gone. I can't find it anywhere!"

"So, what did Madame Swampy tell you?" Billy asked.

"Oh, no more fortune telling. I think I can wait until Tommy calls me." Kim smiled.

"You didn't look good in that Rita dress," Trini said.

"I know! YUCK!" They all laughed. Curtis came roller blading into the Youth Center.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey man!" Zack said giving his cousin a high five.

"Say, does this belong to anybody?" Curtis pulled out a mirror from his back pocket. Kimberly gasped.

"Oh, yes!" She took it quickly and held it to her chest. "Oh, thank you soo, soo much Curtis!"

"No problem. Anything for a pretty lady." He rubbed her back. Kimberly looked at her mirror before holding it to her chest again. Bulk and Skull came in claiming to have found the Power Rangers thanks to Madame Swampy's map. But they only found Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini sitting there. Skull tosses the map to the ground.

"Madame Swampy was wrong! Only these geeks are here!" Billy examined the map. He laughed.

"Oh no wonder. Did you bother to look at the back? It's not that type of a map. The treasure is a free muffin at Ernie's Juice Bar." Bulk smiled, free food was always a good thing for him to hear. Ernie called it a clever promotion since Madam Swampy was a good friend of him.

"Free muffin..." Bulk and Skull shrugged taking a protein muffin. They both ate into their muffins. "When you buy lunch," Richie pointed out. Ernie watched, as they didn't have money; so as for payment, Bulk and Skull had to spend time doing the dishes. The others laughed as Ernie pulled out 2 aprons and motioned for the boys to get to work.

_Reviews welcomed, tell me whatcha think :P_


	2. A White Light

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I got so many ideas of stories that I need to post now before I lose it for good, so look out for a second totally different story coming out shortly. Maybe after a couple more chapters here since White Ranger Series will go a bit faster now that I worked on so much on my slight vacation. Yes, I will be mult-tasking, because I am a woman, and I can do that __:P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: A White Light**

A few days later, a bouncing Kimberly Hart came into the Youth Center. It was a Saturday late morning, October 8th. She found Trini and Billy sitting at the Juice Bar.

"Where are the other guys?"

"In the park with Curtis and some friend?" Kimberly smiled and jumped up to a chair.

"Tommy sent me a letter and he's coming back Monday!"

"Awesome!"

"Yea, that's great," Billy said.

"This calls for a surprise party," Trini said.

"My thoughts exactly. Let's go tell the others!" Kimberly hopped down and led the others out. Ernie smiled as he took away Trini and Billy's glasses. A party was exactly what was needed around the place to lively it up. Kimberly, Trini and Billy rushed to tell Zack and Jason the good news. They were happy of course, as they continued their little football scrimmage game in the park. There was an explosion in the hills, so Billy and Jason went to check it out. They came too late, as Bulk and Skull had already taken the foreign space canister back to Skull's garage.

* * *

Lord Zedd had created a new monster, much stronger than any one of his other monsters from the past out of the Centennial statue. Zack finds the statue seeping with ooze and calls the girls over after quitting the football game. The rangers went to tell Zordon, but found their communicators unresponsive. Just when they were about to check out the statue more, putties attacked. After dealing with the putties, they went to the Command Center and found it was bare and empty. It was only on reserved power. Billy decided to see what he could find out through a CD disk. They all went back to his lab, but they were called into battle when the lab slightly shock. Billy left the zords after an intensive battled with Zedd's monster, Nimrod. He finds Zordon and Alpha 5 are in a secret lair creating a new ranger. 

Billy continued to watched Zordon and Alpha at work, before he goes to find the other rangers. At his lab, he finds the other rangers waiting for any explanations.

"Billy, what happened?" Billy was rambling on, as he walking back and forth between the 4some.

"Billy, not to be rude or offensive, but could you sit your butt down, and cut to the chase?"

"Yeah, what exactly did you find out?" Trini asked sitting next to Kimberly.

"Sorry. Zordon and Alpha are in a secret and hidden passage, creating a new ranger."

"What?" Jason asked standing up as if he didn't hear Billy.

"I saw them. They are making a new ranger."

"Oh, man. If we ever needed a new ranger, this was the time," Zack said.

"So, that would explain why the Command Center is practically shut down."

"Yeah, all it's power is going into the creation of this new ranger."

"Why would Zordon do this? And how come Tommy couldn't get these powers?!" Kimberly asked, slightly pissed off and very upset.

"Yeah, Kim's right! Who is this new guy? Tommy was one of us, he should have gotten those powers!"

"Yeah, we have all been friend for so long, to bring in a new guy would seem somewhat unfair."

"Somewhat?!"

"Guys, we gotta get a grip here. Zordon and Alpha have a good reason for doing this."

"Jason's right. Lord Zedd's monsters are far more superior to Rita. We need a new ranger," Billy said. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Jason's communicator went off. All eyes went to it. Kimberly sighed. 

"I guess Zordon and Alpha are finished," Zack said.

"Let's get this over with," Kimberly said.

"Zordon…"

"RANGERS, PLEASE TELPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

"We're on our way."

"Remember, Zordon and Alpha know what they are doing."

"That's right, we shouldn't question their judgment," Trini said putting her hand on Kim's shoulders.

"Let's go guys." Kimberly shook her wrist before joining the others.

As they arrived to the Command Center, with Zordon revealing he had good news to share.

"YOU ARE ABOUT TO MEET THE NEWEST MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM. AS YOU WELL KNOW, THE GREEN RANGERS POWERS WERE LOST DURING AN INTENSIVE BATTLE WITH LORD ZEDD AND HIS MONSTER. ALPHA AND I FELT IT WAS TIME TO APPOINT A NEW RANGER, AN EVEN MORE POWERFUL RANGER TO HELP COMBAT LORD ZEDD AND HIS EVIL. AND NOW IS THE TIME TO WELCOME THE NEW RANGERS." A blinding white light filled the Command Center. Everyone shielding their eyes, as a figure appeared before them floating in air. The tension built as the White ranger was lowered slowly to the ground. The blinding light gone as he landed. Kimberly though she was happy for any help, hated that Tommy couldn't receive these powers. She knew she would have to put on a smile, but deep down, she was hurt. Once the light went out, the White Ranger stood before them.

"WELCOME WHITE RANGER, THE TIME IS NOW FOR YOU TO REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY." The ranger moved to remove his helmet. Kim gasped. 'It can't be?' Kim's last thought before everything went black.

"Guess who's back?" Everyone smiled and laughed at the sight of Tommy standing before them with a huge grin. Trini clapped and rushed to hug him.

"Tommy!" Tommy laughed and hugged her just as tight.

"Oh, this great bro!"

"Look at you man," Zack said as they hugged. "We didn't know who it could be."  
"We were all hoping it would be you," Billy said.

"Especially Kimberly," Jason added.

"Speaking of Kimberly." Tommy smiled and saw her lying on the ground. He patted Jason's back and went over to her. Tommy bent down on one knee, putting his helmet aside, before lifting her head up slowly. "Hey, Beautiful. It's time to wake up." Kim smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. She let out a laugh.

"I can't believe it. I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"

"In the flesh." They kissed. The rangers in the background had huge smiles. Trini laid her head to Billy's shoulder. Kimberly hugged Tommy. He hugged her as well. "I love you, Beautiful." They looked at each other before hugging again. Tommy helped Kimberly to her feet before grabbing his helmet.

"This is great, this is absolutely terrific!"

"Wonderful," Kim said.

"Spectacular," Billy said. Tommy held his hand her back. Kimberly was a bit confused thinking Tommy couldn't be a ranger any more, but it was his green rangers that were lost for good, not Tommy. Zordon felt the team could use a stronger ranger to lead the team, and he couldn't have thought of no one other than Tommy to do so. Zordon created the White ranger with enormous power of good. Tommy was given a new sword, Saba, to aid and help with the new Tigerzord. The rangers also find out that Bulk and Skull found Rita's dumpster and are moments away from opening it. The rangers know their secrets could be revealed if that is done.

And though the reunion was great, the rangers still had Zedd's monsters to deal with. But with their new leader, the rangers knew they would be able to defeat this latest foe. Tommy was sent ahead to try out his new zord, since the rangers Megazord will badly damaged in the last battle. Billy and Trini went to deal with that problem, as Jason, Zack and Kimberly were asked to deal with the putties outside Skull's garage and take back the dumpster of Rita. The rangers morphed and teleported out to take on their challenges. Pink, Black, and Red Ranger battled and destroy the numerous putties. Meanwhile, the White Ranger called forth his new zord, Tigerzord, to battle Nimrod. It was a difficult battle made worse when Nimrod was able to create two more monsters from itself. Tommy calls for help from the other rangers, and with 4 zords, was able to create the Tiger Megazord and destroy Nimrod and his 2 monsters. They made mince meat of Zedd's monsters.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were still working in Skull's garage on the dumpster, but pass out from all their work. Rita Repulsa managed to get out and scares the sense from Bulk and Skull, who faint in the end. The Rangers arrive and placed Rita right back into the dumpster and seal it. The Rangers demorph and the guys leave with the dumpster, while Kimberly and Trini stay behind. Kimberly and Trini wake up Bulk and Skull, and are warned about the tiny witch right behind them. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked as she pretended like she doesn't know what Bulk and Skull are talking about.

"Yeah, what witch?" Trini asked. Bulk and Skull turn around to see nothing was behind them.

"Nothing! Everything is fine."

"Yeah, nothing at all. Peachy," Skull said.

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded. Billy, Jason, Zack, and Tommy have a hold of Rita's dumpster outside. They hold the dumpster up high and let Alpha 5 direct an energy beam towards the dumpster and sent it back to space. The sun was setting behind them.

"Well, I'm glad she's out of our hair."

"At least for now."

"Let's go party!" Zack said.

* * *

The rangers gathered at the Juice Bar later that evening, after going home and changing for the party. They were at the Youth Center having that _surprise_ party for Tommy. 

"Awww man, you guys are the best," Tommy said at the little party that Kimberly had set up for his return.

"Yeah well, I think your surprise is more of a surprise than our surprise," Jason said ending up confused. Everyone laughed.

"Here, here! To Tommy…"

"To Tommy!"

"Welcome back." Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Tommy's hand slid to Kim's leg. Richie and Curtis walk in. Richie has a trophy with him.

"Oh, wow, Richie, did you just win that?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, I won it today in a karate tournament this afternoon."

"Wow, that's awesome man."

"Congratulations Richie," Kimberly said taking some chips.

"Way to go."

"Yeah, that is really great," Trini said with a blush.

"Hey, why don't you demonstrate some of those winning moves?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah come on!" Zack clapped.

"Yeah, show us something really cool," Kimberly said.

"Okay." Ernie put the final touches on Tommy's welcome home cake and went to give it to them. Bulk and Skull just walked into the Youth Center. Richie does a spun kick that knocked the cake Ernie was carrying out of his hands. The cake goes falling and hits Bulk and Skull right in the face. Bulk and Skull look at each other, shrugged and walked out. A normal day in the Youth Center. Richie and Ernie grin as everyone else laughed.

"Awww man, it's great to see how some things never change." Everyone continued laughing.

* * *

Tommy found his parents gone when he got home that evening with Kimberly. Kimberly noticed a note on the coffee table. 

"Oh, there's a note. _'Tommy, went out to dinner and a movie with your father, enjoy the party with your friends. We should be home around 11_'. How romantic! I love your parents, they are soo cute." Tommy pulled the paper from her hand and pulled Kimberly toward him. As they kissed, the paper slowly fell to the ground. "I take it you missed me?"

"Beautiful, let me show you." Tommy kissed and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her downstairs to his bedroom. Kimberly was settled to her feet right before his bed. Tommy bent down to his knee and undid Kim's brown boots. Kimberly pulled her hair out her ponytail and tossed the band to his desk. Tommy slowly slid the straps down to Kim's floral dress down. It fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Kimberly went to take Tommy's face and kiss him, but he stopped her. He pulled off his shirt and pants first, leaving him in just his silky green boxers and white socks. Tommy reached down and pulled off his socks first, then shoved his boxers down. Kimberly briefly looked down, but slowly raised her head. Her eyes gave off that sexy, smoky look that always made Tommy's cock jump at her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. They fell to Tommy's bed kissing wildly.

"God, I wanted you the first moment I saw you." Tommy groaned, kissing and biting at her neck. "Couldn't have gone another week, day without you, Beautiful." They kissed on the lips repeatedly, tongues exploring each others' mouth.

"Me too, oh Tommy." Kimberly gasped, as he kissed her mouth again and again. One kiss later, a black bra tossed aside with her panties and they made passionately love until their bodies were weak.

Tommy loves Kimberly, everyone could see that in his eyes, the way he looks at her, and holds her. He loves her smile, he loves her laugh, her brilliant mind, the way she can just look at you and you are under her spell. He loves how self-conscious with her hair she is, always flipping it to perfection. He loves how her toes point on beam, such utter perfection to him to watch her perform. But what most people don't know, what they don't and won't ever see is that Tommy from the first time he made love to her and now, he loves the feel of her walls around him. So warm, so wet, so perfect, made entirely just for him. The way Kimberly could just moan against him, making him want to collapse just from the sheer pleasure of being the only one that can do this to her. The way she could just bit softly on his ear and made him sing in the darkness. The way her eyes closed, her body arched like a bow right before she screams his name. Everything about the pretty lady he loves, as his face was buried in her neck, and made love to her.

* * *

"You know LDZ and I slept here a few nights this past week," Kimberly confessed, as they were basking in their afterglow of lovemaking. Her head lay against his chest, caressing his chest and arms, as he stroked her naked back. 

"You broke into my house!?"

"Hush!" Kim slapped his chest. Tommy laughed.

"Man, do I have to change the locks again?!"

"Stop being mean!" Tommy laughed and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry. I missed you just as much."

"I just missed us just lying here, like this, in each other's arms. I didn't realize how much I took this for granted until I thought I lost it." Tommy looked at her.

"You could never lose me, Beautiful."

"I didn't know that then," Kimberly whispered sadly. Tommy lifted her head to look at him.

"Now you do. I love you, and that's forever." They kissed.

"I love you too, tiger." Tommy smiled, kissing her forehead as she laid it back to his chest. They fell asleep.

* * *

With school starting back up Tuesday, the rangers spent Sunday just lounging around Kim's backyard. It was just a final day to relax before school starts up again. They were all sophomores at Angel Grove High. The other's came over to cool down in a nice secluded pool instead of having to go to the public one, the lake or the beach for the day and deal with people and traffic. Kimberly's mother found Kimberly and Tommy horsing around in the pool with Zack and Jason. Trini was sun tanning, as Billy read a book. Kimberly came up from beneath the waters; her arms went around Tommy's neck as they kissed. Mrs. Dumas carried their pizzas over to the table, along with the gallon of ice tea. 

"Lunch is here guys."

"Yay, food!" Zack said rushing to get out after splashing Jason. Kimberly smiled. She shoved and dunked Tommy, as the others got out the pool. Tommy laughed and chased after her. He pulled her leg as she grabbed the steps to get out. He was able to quickly climb up behind her, and pull her back into the pool. They came up from the water kissing.

"Look at them. Kimberly has never looked so happy," Billy said standing up.

"Of course! Her tiger is back," Jason mocked.

"I heard that!"

"We're not waiting on you children!" Trini said as she got her slice and put it on her plate.

"We're coming," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy with ease lifted Kimberly up and out of the pool, to the side panel. Tommy went to lift himself out, but Kimberly shoved him back into the pool. She stood up and walked away smiling. Tommy slapped the water at her.

"I'll get you later, Beautiful."

"Promises, promises." They all sat down around the table eating their huge pizza.

"So, tell us about Seattle, Tommy."

"It rained, every day." Everyone laughed. "Not funny! It was a cold rain."

"My poor baby," Kimberly said rubbing his leg.

_Until next time guys :P_


	3. Two For One Deals

**Chapter 3: Two For One Deals**

After school on Tuesday, Tommy and Kimberly halfway through school decided to go on a date afterwards. Kimberly rushed home to change and came back to the Youth Center to meet him there. Trini was waiting at a table alone.

"SO! Tell me whatcha think?" Kim asked as she did a spun for her to see better.

"Adorable." Kimberly smiled and sat down.

"I stood in my closet for what felt like days to figure out what to put on," Kimberly said.

"Tommy's gonna love it, I promise you. Oh, is that the purse you were talking about?"

"Yes! My mother took it on her first date with my Dad. She finally let me use it, after months of asking for it. I think she looks at it as means of good times with my Dad. I promised not to let it out of my sight." Trini nodded.

"Oh! I got the lipstick," Trini said pulling it out her pocket.

"Great!" Trini handed it over to Kimberly. "Siring Song Red."

"Who makes up these names?"

"I don't know!" They both laughed. Richie walked up to their table.

"Here you go ladies, diet sodas, on the house."

"Thanks," Kimberly said taking her glass and drinking it. Though having served their drinks, Richie just stared at Trini. Kimberly looks at them with a smile. After an awkward and quiet moment, Richie asked Trini if she would like to study with him later for the up coming quiz.

"Uh, sure Richie. That sounds nice. I'd like that."

"Okay, great. I'd like that too." Richie smiled and walked into some customers behind him. Kimberly laughed. Richie's cheeks went flushed, as Kimberly tried to hide her laughing. She did a horrible job.

"Shhh," Trini said waving to Richie. "Bye Richie." Kimberly snorted and continued laughing, as Richie walked back behind the Juice Bar. "Stop it."

"Sorry!"

* * *

Bulk and Skull entered the Youth Center with their latest gadget. 

"Uh, excuse me, shouldn't you two be at the beach?" Trini asked laughing with Kimberly. Bulk and Skull walk over to Trini and Kimberly's table.

"For your information, this is a Power Ranger detector created by my cousin, Waldo, who had attended Angel Grove Tech. This device is going to lead up right to the Power Ranger." The detector suddenly surged and Bulk and Skull were pulled along it, away from the girls, nearly running over Tommy and Jason, as they came from the lockers.

"Yeah, that's working just great," Kimberly said. Trini laughed. Tommy and Jason walked over to the girl's table.

"Wow, Kimberly, you look beautiful," Tommy said with a huge smile.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" Kimberly asked as he was still sweating for sparring.

"Ready to go...it's only 3:30, I was going to run home and change." Kimberly groaned and looked up at the clock. Tommy looked down at his watch and then the wall clock. It was 4:00. He was late yet again. "Oh, man! I'm so sorry! Look, I'll run home and change. I promise to be quick."

"Okay."

"Oh man!" Tommy groaned and rushed out. Everyone laughed.

"That boy."

"Yea, and you stay in love each and every time with that boy," Trini said.

"That I do." Jason and Trini laughed as Kimberly shrugged.

* * *

Mrs. Dumas and Pierre were in the park; Pierre had to pick an area for his upcoming art gallery in the park and wanted to show his wife. As Pierre walked around, Mrs. Dumas heard what sounded like her daughter's screams. Tommy was chasing Kimberly after she shoved him when they found a spot for their picnic. Kimberly hugged a tree trying to trick Tommy and get away, but Tommy wasn't going to allow her to get away that easy. Mrs. Dumas watched the playfulness of her daughter and boyfriend. Tommy caught Kimberly around the waist, and spun them around. They both dropped to the grass laughing. 

"You are too silly." Kimberly lay under Tommy. "Have you worked up an appetite now?"

"Pretty much," Kimberly said. Tommy reached down and they kissed. Tommy's lips moved along her cheek, jaw and down her neck. Kimberly held the back of his head, as his mouth found her collarbone through her shirt. Tommy came up to her lips. Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Beautiful."

"Honey, oh honey, I found the spot," Pierre said coming over. Mrs. Dumas hushed him as he came up behind her. In the distance, Kimberly and Tommy laid beneath a tree kissing. "Come, dear. Let the children have their moment alone." Pierre put his arm around Kim's mother and they walked away.

"You found the spot, that's wonderful. Show me."

* * *

"Awww...teenage love! How sickening. Putties!" Lord Zedd had been watching from his palace with Goldar. All the teenage love between the two was making him sick. Lord Zedd decided that since there is an extra Ranger, there needs to be an extra monster to turn their dream date into a nightmare.

* * *

Tommy ended up giving Kimberly a piggyback. 

"How about a spin?"

"Wha, no!" Tommy started spinning her around on his back. Kimberly laughed, as she felt like a little girl all over again. Tommy spun and spun. "Stop!" Kimberly yelled, as she finally felt dizzy. Tommy laughed and slowed down as he stumbled about, a bit dizzy himself. Kim's arm around his neck tightened. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Tommy stumbled a bit, lifting her up again.

"Don't drop me!"

"I could never drop you, baby," Tommy said.

"Well, you could have, so let me down."

"No, I got you. Let's go eat."

"Okay." Tommy kept his arms around Kim's legs and carried her like that back to their picnic. They went back to eat finally after horsing around. Kimberly fed Tommy some grapes as she ate some cheese. Kimberly tried to show Tommy a fancy way of eating cheese, but he wasn't listening. Tommy would lean over and kiss her cheek or neck often.

"Tommy, I just fixed my lipstick!"

"Yeah, and they look too delicious not to kiss." Kimberly laughed, grabbing his face. She turned his head to their picnic.

"Eat."

"Yes woman."

"I am so happy Zordon and Alpha gave you powers, you look so good in white." Tommy laughed.

"I do?"

"Yes! I mean, green is sexy, but white is so, so...so, so hot." Kimberly bit her teeth at him. Tommy kissed her. "It's just so great having you here, as a ranger where you belong."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if I had to sit back, while you all went into battles and I couldn't help."

"Me too," Kimberly said.

"Nothing can take these powers away, okay." They looked at their basket. "Think we ate enough?" Kimberly laughed.

"Yea. Thank your mother for such a lovely basket."

"I will." They kissed.

"My lipstick!"

"Sorry!" Kimberly went to her purse. "Wow, what a beautiful purse."

"Thanks," Kimberly said taking out her lipstick. "It was my Moms. I love it." Tommy took her lipstick.

"Let me do it."

"Okay." Kimberly pluckered her lips up. Tommy laughed and applied the lipstick. "More, please."

"Siring Song Red? Who names these things?" Tommy asked.

"Trini asked that same question." Tommy applied a bit more before he kissed her. "Tommy!" They both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Zedd sent down an army of putties to disrupt the couple's date. Kimberly and Tommy were walking around, holding hands when they were attacked. 

"Putties! Oooo, I knew this day was going to well." She put down her purse to go into a fighting stance. Tommy did the same, but smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Kimberly turned to him with a smile and took his hand. . They fought together, taking out a few putties before separating. One of the putties gets Kimberly's purse, which she had set down. The putty takes the purse and also takes the lipstick out of the purse. The putty places the items down on the ground and Lord Zedd zaps them away to make his monsters. Zedd turned Kim's purse into a Pursehead monster and her lipstick into Lipsyncher monster. Kimberly and Tommy fought the putties and defeated them with ease.

"Tommy? Tommy! My mother's purse is missing," Kimberly said taking his hand.

"It's okay, Kimberly, we'll find it."

"Sorry cuties! It looks like the purse has found you!" Pursehead monster said. Kimberly gasped.

"Oh! How am I going to explain this to my mother?"

"We better deal with this monster. It's morphing time!" Kimberly and Tommy morph to deal with the Pursehead monster. They get trapped in the monster's mirror ray, and cannot move.

* * *

Jason and Zack were play sparring, as Billy did weights, waiting to spar with Jason, when Jason's communicator went off. They teleported to the Command Center, and Trini left tutoring with Richie to join them. They were showed what had happened to Kimberly and Tommy. Jason asked Zack to take care of the purse monster, while he went after the lipstick monster. Zack was more than willing, since Zordon wanted Billy and Trini to come up with a device that would reverse the effects of the purse monster. Jason and Zack morphed and went to their separate battles. Black Ranger was ready to battle purse monster, but he didn't get very far and was very quickly hit with a ray, frozen like Tommy and Kimberly. 

Jason, the Red ranger was having his difficulties battling the lipstick monster on his own. He manages to gain the upper hand and cut a slice into the lipstick monster's face, which was very vain and detest the cut on her beautiful face. Lord Zedd is furious. He made the lipstick monster grow large. Once again, Jason is having problems defeating the monster with his zord.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha 5 alerts Trini and Billy to the danger Red Ranger is in. Trini and Billy are both worried, but the reverse ocular dilator is not ready yet. It took a little while longer before Billy and Trini could morph and help the frozen Rangers. The Blue ranger asks Trini, the Yellow ranger to distract Pursehead. She battles Pursehead while Blue Ranger uses his reverse ocular dilator on the three Rangers. The device works and the Rangers are freed. The five Rangers surround Pursehead, ready to battle, when Zordon contacts them. Jason is in serious trouble. 

"You guys go, I'll deal with Pursehead."

"Tommy, are you sure?"

"Yes, go! Jason needs you!" Tommy insisted. So the Pink, Yellow, Blue, and Black Ranger teleported out to help Red Ranger. Tommy battles Pursehead. Pursehead pulls out some floss and soon has White Ranger all tied up. Tommy asked Saba for help. Saba attacks Pursehead, which allows White Ranger to break free and destroys it. After the battle, Tommy finds Kimberly's purse intact, just the lipstick missing. The five original Rangers destroy the Lipstick monster with their zords.

* * *

At the lake, they met up after the battle. 

"Oh, here you go." Tommy hands over the purse to Kimberly.

"Thank you, Tommy!" Kimberly took the purse. "Everything is here. My mother will be very pleased." Tommy smiled.

"I'm just glad we taught Zedd a lesson about taking other people's things." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Hey, what's that?" Zack notices something strange coming out of the water. It is Bulk and Skull, still being pulled by the Power Ranger detector. Everyone laughed. Bulk and Skull make their way through them; confident they are about to discover the Power Rangers. The detector points to a group of small children, who were playing Power Rangers.

"Wow, you guys have finally done it."

"You found the Power Rangers," Kimberly said with thumbs up and a wink. "Congratulations." Everyone laughed.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were walking home together. They were holding hands. Tommy would occasionally spin Kimberly away, but pull her back close. He eventually put his arm around her shoulders, and they continued on to her house. Tommy looked up to the sky and smiled. 

"What?"

"You smell that?" Kimberly did.

"No," she said. Tommy just smiled. "What is it?"

"You don't smell that?"

"Smell what Tommy?" Kimberly laughed.

"Nothing."

"Okay, silly."

"3….2…"

"What?!"

"1!" Within seconds, rain started pouring down on them. Kimberly let out a scream at the downpour. She raced away, pulling Tommy with her. Kimberly and Tommy ran to her porch for shelter. They stood there soaked. Kimberly looked to Tommy as they were both laughing. She pushed his hair behind his ears and rubbed his cheeks. Tommy did the same with her hair, before just running a hand down the back of her head. Their foreheads pressed together.

"Did you have fun?"

"Besides the monsters and putties?" They both laughed. "Of course. I was with you." They kissed. Kim's mother watched them through the door. Tommy bent Kimberly back, as he kissed her, causing her to smile even more as they kissed. Mrs. Dumas opened the door.

"You two better get inside before you catch a cold." Kim made a face at Tommy.

"Okay, Mommy." They went inside smiling, in each other's arms.

* * *

A few days later 

After school, Billy was planning to examine the upcoming magnetic storm that was coming this afternoon. He created a new device to monitor the magnetic fields. Kimberly had bumped Tommy about to head to workout with Jason and Zack.

"Hey!"

"Hi! Well, well, look at you." Tommy touched her knot on her vest tied around her chest. Not that he needed any excuse to touch her. When Kimberly was around, Tommy wondered how much restraint it took to keep his hands and lips off her.

"I know, I look and feel a dork in this. I mean, this vest and these shorts, so uncool. So, um, what are you doing now?" Kimberly asked.

"About to work out with the guys."

"Oh, right. Of course."

"I can go with you and your campers, if you want."

"No, no, you stay, go and workout with Jase and Zack. Tone those muscles. I'll be fine. I know these woods like the back of my hand." Tommy took her hand. Kimberly looked at her hand. "Where did that come from?" Tommy laughed as Kimberly wiped the blue dot on her hand. "Just ink from labeling."

"Okay, Beautiful." Tommy kissed her cheek. "Call me if you need any help."

"Stop worrying about me!" Kimberly said with her hands on his chest.

"How can I not Beautiful?" Kimberly smiled. "How about afterwards, we go to a movie or something?"

"Or something." Tommy kissed her again. They kissed softly again and again.

"Or something."

"I better go, Laura must be wondering where I went. Bye, Tommy."

"Bye Kim." She walked away smiling. Tommy stood there staring and smiling at Kim's retreating form. Jason came up behind him.

"Yo bro, come on. Drooling is not attractive." Jason patted his back and tossed a towel over his shoulder. Tommy groaned at the pain.

"I do NOT drool." Tommy turned, but not without wiping his chin just in case. Jason and Zack laughed at him, pointing as well. Tommy chased after them.

* * *

Kimberly and her fellow group partner, Laura, were taking the troops of Girl Scouts out to the woods to earn their compass badge, but Kimberly stopped to say hi to Billy and Trini. Laura seemed interested in Billy and his new device, but was called away by the girls. Trini told Billy to maybe join Laura and the girls, but Billy wanted to do some reading today and thought Laura was more of the adventurous type, not a bookworm like him. 

As Billy was getting some reading, Lord Zedd sent down Goldar and putties to take Billy's device. They succeed and turn the device into the Magnetbrain monster. It was sent to turn the city into havoc on the polarity, causing particles all around into chaos. The White Rangers saved girl Scouts, while the rest dealt with the monster. Kimberly and Laura were so proud not only were allowing the girls to earn their compass badge, but bravery for staying calm during the scary times.

* * *

After school a day later, Kimberly Hart went over her boyfriend's house. Tommy was doing his chemistry work, as Kimberly sat in his lap. 

"That doesn't make sense," Kim said erasing his work. She was left-handed, so it was easy for them to do work together, with him being right-handed.

"Yes it does, and don't go erasing my work." Kim pushed his pencil away and started doing it.

"No, you can't draw arrows to atoms, it has to be electrons or bonds showing moment of atoms."

"No, that's not true." Tommy's mother was passing Tommy's room and saw them bickering. Kimberly felt one of Tommy's arms around her waist to pull her back. Kimberly giggled as he poked and tickled her. Tommy's mother smiled at the couple.

"Stop it!!" They finished a few problems together, before Kimberly turned around in his lap. She was facing him smiling.

"What?" Tommy asked as he finished one problem.

"Nothing much," she said kissing his cheek. Tommy's mother watched as Kim cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Tommy went back to his homework as she laid her head against his chest. Kimberly rubbed his chest and continued to stare at him. Tommy caught her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kimberly ran her hands up and under his top.

"Why would you say that?" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy and held his back.

"You keep staring at me."

"I can't help you are so handsome." Kim laid her head right below his chin. Tommy kissed her forehead and leaned his chin on the side of her face. Kim closed her eyes and felt his heartbeat soothe her. Tommy rested one hand on her hip, since she was wearing a skirt; it rose due to her position.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Tommy asked, stroking her thigh.

"If your mother will have me."

"I'll bet she will love to have you." Tommy's mother left Tommy's laundry outside his door and went downstairs to start dinner, adding an extra plate to the dinner table.

* * *

Kimberly's mother found out Kim skipped practice this afternoon, so she went to find her daughter, knowing she could only be one place. Tommy's mother opened the door and saw Kim's mother. 

"Mrs. Dumas, what can I do for you?"

"Is my daughter here?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"No, is she...?"

"Yes, she's right downstairs in Tommy's room."

"Can I...?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"Sure, go ahead. You know where it is." Kim's mother walked downstairs slowly. She saw her daughter sitting butterfly style in Tommy's lap. Kimberly looked asleep. Tommy finished his last problem and looked down at Kimberly. He saw she was asleep as well. He smiled and rubbed her back lightly.

"Kim...Kimberly..." he kissed her cheek. Tommy eased up out his chair with Kim and carried her over to his bed. He slowly put Kim on his bed. Kim moaned, but kept asleep. Tommy lay next to her watching her sleep after pulling the side of his comfort up and over her. He loved watching her at night. He remembered when they first made love, afterwards he just watched her peacefully sleep in his arms. He was worried about their mothers have seen them before, but at that moment, it was just about them. She had a look of contentment the entire night and Tommy knew it was because of what they did. Kimberly's mother left them to be alone and went downstairs.

* * *

Tommy got up 20 minutes later and went to watch ESPN. And then his mother yelled from the top of that stairs. 

"Honey, dinner is ready?"

"Oh, okay, Mom, thanks," Tommy said. He woke Kimberly. She yawned and sat up.

"Mmmm...something smells good," she said.

"Want a ride?" Kim stood on his bed and got on his back. He carried her upstairs like that. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing and biting at his neck. They were both laughing as they came upstairs.

"Mom?" Kim gasped as Tommy put her down slowly. "What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked straightening out her skirt and top.

"You skipped practice?"

"Oh, yea, I guess I did."

"You could have called and told me you weren't going to be there. I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight with Pierre."

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry."

"Well, let's go then we can still make it."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I'm eating here tonight, I already asked."

"You don't want to have dinner with Pierre and your mother?"

"Mommy, it's not that. I just already said yes to Tommy."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you at home."

"Okay." Mrs. Dumas left.

"Tommy, can you get the salad from the fridge?"

"Sure Mom." Kimberly took the jar of ice tea from the island to the table as Mr. Oliver was sitting down, reading the paper.

"Honey, can you not read the paper at the dinner table?"

"Yes Mama," Mr. Oliver said closing the paper. Mrs. Oliver kissed his cheek before settling the tray of lasagna on the table. "Wow, this looks amazing." The lasagna was bubbling with cheese and sauce. Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each other.


	4. New Faces, New Friends

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU ARE JUST AS SICK LIKE ME FROM ALL THAT GREAT CANDY!**_

_AN: Once again, I extend a warm thanks to all my fans and new friends that left reviews. I appreciate them greatly. Keep them coming! Everything is coming along nicely, I have to say myself. Expect posting to come a bit often, since I am working constantly on stories, not that I have anything else to do these days. Enjoy and review! _

**Chapter 4: New Faces, New Friends **

Tommy was over Kim's place a few days later. It was late October now, the 28th. Kimberly had just showered from gymnastic practice, standing in some jeans and her bra, as she put away the laundry that was suppose to be put away yesterday. Kimberly and Tommy were going for a late walk, whenever Kimberly finished dressing herself. Tommy was sitting on her bed, watching her.

"Can you believe Halloween is like days away?" Tommy closed her calendar/schedule book and put it on her nightstand table.

"I know," Kimberly said putting away some shirts and pants.

"So, what are you going to be this year, another princess?"

"NO!" Kimberly threw some socks at Tommy's face, but he blocked them.

"Right." Tommy put together the pairs of socks. Kimberly kissed his cheek and took them back.

"I was thinking about being the Mom from Addams Family, and you can be Gomez."

"Uh, I already have a costume remember."

"Not that ugly pirate suit you brought," Kimberly whined folding another shirt, pushing her dresser drawer closed.

"Hey, it was on sale! Only 30 bucks." Kimberly put away her dresses and was finally done with her clothes.

"Yeah, it looked like it was only 30 bucks!" Tommy grabbed and tickled her as she passed him. They fell to the bed kissing. Tommy moved some hair from Kim's face. "Maybe I'll be silly this year, and go as a jester or clown."

"You are too cute and sexy to be a clown. Besides, clowns scare you."

"Just their faces!" Tommy laughed. Kimberly pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

"Wait, when is your mother coming home?" Tommy asked stopping her hands

"She needs to stay at the art gallery late due to the opening of the Halloween show tomorrow. Pierre just finished up a very important piece. Might go for like 10 gran."

"10 thousand dollars for a painting!"

"Yep." Kimberly pulled Tommy's shirt completely off.

"I thought we were going out." Tommy kicked off his sneakers.

"Maybe later."

"I wish we could throw a Halloween party this year…" Kimberly undid his belt, as Tommy stroked the side of her face, pushing hair behind her ear. "A big one, at like a scary mansion, instead of babysitting."

"I love kids!"

"Hey, I love kids too! But this is Halloween…."

"I know, but this should be really fun, besides it's a school project. We have to do it." Tommy sighed and kissed her neck, as he undid her jeans.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I love trick-or-treating very much. Free candy and cake."

"I knew you would say that."

"I am a big kid a heart."

"More like still a little boy."

"Now wait, nothing about me is little." Kimberly arched her eyebrow at him.

"Is that right?"

"Of course!" Tommy said fumbling with her bra clasp. "What is wrong with this thing?"

"Pull and separate, really Tommy. How many times must we do this before you remember that?"

"Maybe if you didn't wear them…"

"Ha!" Tommy finally got the front clasp undone and kissed the center of her chest.

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"I'm lucky? Mister, I lowered standards for you." Kimberly smirked at him.

"Lowered standard, eh! I'll show you!"

"Wait, Tom…mmy! No!" Tommy tickled her mercilessly before kissing her senseless.

* * *

Kimberly arrived to the Youth Center with Billy, Tommy of course, running a bit late. Kimberly was head to the Youth Center group, as Jason, Zack and Trini lead the Elementary school crowd. 

"Happy Halloween everybody! Alright! We're going to have lots of fun going out trick-or-treating. But, remember, you have to sign your children in when you leave them and sign them out when you pick them up. That way the chaperones can keep track of all of them. Alright, let's have fun!" Kimberly took another box of candy from Billy. She poured some into a bowl. The kids would be waiting here for all the chaperones, leaving out at around the same time and head back later today. Billy and Kimberly discussed the upcoming Peace conference, both excited about who would be chosen. Billy was a bit hesitated to want to go, as a great A student, if he was chosen, what would happen to their Ranger team? Kimberly sighed. She had never thought about it that way, what if Billy was chosen? What if Tommy or she was chosen? Could they leave the team? She knew she couldn't, but then again, she hadn't been asked yet. Could she go?

* * *

Tommy came into the Youth Center. 

"Hi guys!"

"Hi!" Kimberly handed him over a bag to help set up. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, the place looks amazing," Tommy said pouring some worms into a bowl. "Are the kids excited?"

"Of course! Look at them. They can't wait to go out trick-or-treating. Actually, this is a really big responsibility. I hope nothing goes wrong," Kimberly said looking at Tommy and Billy.

"With some many great chaperones around, what could possibly go wrong?" Ernie asked bringing over some more apples. Tommy looked at the others with a knowing eye. He took a worm from the bowl and ate it. Kimberly slapped his hand away, as he got some more.

"Hey!"

"Later!" Tommy took another worm as Kimberly poured Red Hots into a red bowl.

"We still just have a few more people to wait on, then we can all go out," Kimberly said.

"Good, I want some candy." Kimberly laughed.

* * *

Zedd sent a group of putties to pose as children and get Tommy away from the rest. Zedd threw his very own evil Halloween monster bash for Tommy. Tommy was teleport to an empty gravesite dimension where he had a battle Zedd's scary monsters. Tommy, unable to morph, so stood no match for them. 

Billy and Kimberly were the last groups to arrive back to the Youth Center.

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Jason, Zack or Trini?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh no. They must still be at the elementary school."

"Okay. What about Tommy?"

"Uh no." Kimberly made a face as she got a scary vibe go up her back. Billy rubbed Kim's back.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Tommy?" Kimberly and Billy had noticed that all of their kids had been accounted for, but Tommy wasn't still back. "Billy, if all our kids are accounted for, then whose with Tommy?"

"I don't know. Let's try and contact him."

"Right." Kimberly and Billy looked around before going to a corner. "Tommy? Tommy? Tommy! Billy, he's not answering! Ooo, I don't like this."

"Let's go to the Command Center." They look around before teleporting to the Command Center. Kimberly and Billy found out the bad news about Tommy. . Jason, Zack and Trini couldn't leave the elementary school, because all the children hadn't been picked up. Kimberly couldn't just stand there and watch the love of her life get his butt kicked, so with Billy, they morphed to help Tommy. With the help of the Pink and Blue ranger, Tommy was saved from the eerily graveyard. They were able to get out and defeat the Pumpkin monster again.

* * *

Billy, Kimberly and Tommy returned to the Youth Center. 

"Man, I am sure happy that party is over with," Tommy said.

"Me too." They sat at the Juice bar after another long day. Tommy's hand went straight for the candy. Ernie told them how very proud of them he was, with the chaperones doing such a great job, and the kids today having so much fun.

"They did have fun," Kimberly said. Groans and moans came into the center, as Bulk and Skull walked in.

"No more candy, please Bulky no more candy!"

"Maybe not everybody." They laughed.

"We didn't find any real Power Rangers, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Awww, what's the matter, did you eat too much?" Kimberly asked with a sad face. She pulled the bowl of candy from in front of Tommy and lifted it in front of Bulk and Skull. "Want some more candy?" Tommy held up a worm and wiggled it at them with a smile. Bulk and Skull turned green and held back from puking.

"No more candy, ever!" They rushed out. Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy were laughing.

"I guess they had a little too much trick-or-treating." Tommy laughed.

"This is the one time, I have to agree with them." Kimberly laughed.

* * *

Now, Saturday, November 2nd, the Rangers were spending an afternoon in the park. They were listening to music, watching a little tv and just hanging out, as teenagers tend to do on the weekends. 

"That ninja competition sounds fierce," Tommy said as the news cut to the tournament.

"But those guys were obnoxious jerks."

"Obnoxious yeah, but undefeated. I wonder who is facing them?"

"A group of guys from Stone Canyon High."

" Oh, yeah? That school in the next town?"

"Yeah, I read about it in the paper," Billy said.

"Oh cool. I hope they teach those guys a lesson." Kimberly was leaning up against Tommy's chest, as Billy talked about a new invention. Tommy not having a clue what he was talking about. Kimberly slightly understood Billy a lot more since their bodies were switched last year. Zack, Jason and Trini had to leave early, so said their goodbyes.

"This was great," Kimberly said as they walked down around the park.

"Yeah."

"Hey look!" Billy pointed. A baby carriage was rolling down, with a man yelling behind it.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Let's go guys!" Tommy and them raced after that baby carriage.

* * *

The carriage raced down the paths and down the hills of the park. Kimberly gasped. The baby was just about to go over an edge, when Kimberly literally flipped in for the save. Another girl arriving at the same time to stop the carriage with Kimberly. 

"Gotcha, hey!" Kimberly lifted the small boy, Jacob, out the carriage into her arms. "Hi," Kimberly said to the young teen.

"Hi. I'm glad he's alright."

"Hi, we gotcha huh, we saved you." Kimberly bounced the toddler on her hip. Jacob's father, Mr. Anderson, arrived and took his son in for a big hug.

"Jacob, oh! How can I ever thank you?"

"I'm just glad we got there in time," Kimberly said rubbing the baby's leg.

"Yeah, you were truly awesome," a young guy said to Kimberly. He was on his roller blades with the girl and other teen boy trying to save Jacob.

"Hey, you guys did some awesome things on those skates. Oh, I'm Tommy, this is Kimberly and this is my friend, Billy."

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm Rocky," the guy said in red.

"I'm Adam," the young Asian in black said.

"Hi, Aisha." They all shook hands.

"Hank Anderson, and this little speed demon is Jacob." Bulk and Skull arriving as usual a bit late for the rescue. Everyone laughed, as they were out of breath. Mr. Anderson left with his son, saying they maybe had a bit too much fun in the park.

The teens talk for a bit. Tommy found out that they were from Stone Canyon high. He asked them if they were here for the tournament, which all 3 of the teens just smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess we will see you there."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Bulk and Skull still sitting there, mocked them. Tommy, Billy and Kimberly left.

* * *

Kimberly met up at Tommy's place with Billy. 

"I'm gonna go see what is keeping our fearless leader," Kimberly said going inside. Jason and the other 2 would be meeting them at the Youth Center. Billy sat on the porch. Kimberly called for Tommy.

"Coming!" She went downstairs.

"Tiger, why are you always late?" Tommy's room was a mess, as he was under his bed. "Tommy? What happened?"

"I can't find my other shoe?"

"Well, maybe if you cleaned up the place better…"

"Okay Mom." Kimberly sat on his bed and crossed her legs.

"Why don't you just get another pair?"

"Because those are my favorite, help me look." Kimberly sighed.

"Fine." She helped him. After 2 minutes, Kimberly teased him when she found it in plain sight. "You blind bat. Are you sure you don't want me to borrow a pair of Billy's glasses?"

"Ha ha, ha!" Tommy snatched the right shoe from her hands. He put it on.

"I can't help you are blind." Tommy tickled her. Kimberly fell to her back, laughing loudly with Tommy on top of her. Billy stood at the top of the stairs watching the couple kissing before clearing his throat. Kimberly and Tommy looked up his way.

"Is this why we are going to be late?"

"We're coming."  
"You know, you looked great with a baby in your arms."

"Yeah right," Kimberly said.

"You did." Kimberly smiled at Tommy. They kissed.

"Come on. We can talk about that a few years from now."

* * *

They attended the Ninja Competition Finals at Angel Grove Youth Center. They watched a good match, as the Stone Canyon ninjas were taking down the obnoxious undefeated team. Kimberly was surprised to see who the team from Stone Canyon was. 

"Wow, look. So, that's why we didn't see them in the crowd."

"Way to go guys!" She cheered with Tommy and Billy. After the match was won, the ninja teens, Mr. Anderson and his son had to be heading back. Tommy was interested in setting up a day where they all hung out again, which Rocky, Adam and Aisha were glad to do one day. Tommy, Billy and Kimberly said goodbye to all and walked away.

* * *

Lord Zedd has devious plans for the winners of the martial arts contest. He sent Goldar and some putties to go to Earth and kidnap the winners of the tournament. Goldar appeared before the ninjas. Aisha screamed, causing Kimberly and the others to look back. 

"Oh no!"

"Goldar," Billy said. Tommy turned to see putties.

"We have to help them."

"Let's go guys," Tommy said. They fought the putties, but Goldar took Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Mr. Anderson to Zedd's Dimension of Despair. Tommy, Kimberly and Billy rushed to find their new friends taken. They teleported to the Command Center. They found out the ninja teens and Mr. Anderson were taken by Goldar. Kimberly wonders about the baby, but finds him in unlikely babysitters, Bulk and Skull, but they knew the baby was safe with them. Zordon tells them that Lord Zedd wishes to turn the Ninja into his own fighting team.

In the Dimension of Despair, Aisha works on the lock, that has all 4 of them chained up. Putties around, watching them to make sure they don't get away. Zedd decides since the Ninjas have such a strong resistance to becoming evil, he'll have to buy some time by creating a toxic monster. He creates the Terror Bloom monster to wage war on the Rangers and distract them from save their new friends.

* * *

The alarm in the Command Center goes off. 

"What now?" Tommy asked.

"LORD ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN HIS NEWEST MONSTER, THE TERROR BLOSSOM TO FREEZE ALL OF ANGEL GROVE AND EVENTUALLY THE ENTIRE WORLD."

"Oh no, we have to stop him," Trini said.

"But what about our friends?" Kimberly asked.

"LORD ZEDD IS TRYING TO DISTRACTION YOU RANGERS FROM SAVING YOUR FRIENDS."

"Zordon, we have to do something now."

"How can we beat it?"

"FEAR NOT, RANGERS. TOMMY, BILLY AND KIMBERLY, YOU MUST CONTINUE YOUR MISSION TO SAVE THOSE TEENS. THE TALENT THOSE NINJAS POSSESS CANNOT FALL INTO ZEDD'S EVIL HANDS. TO COMBAT WITH ZEDD'S FREQUENCY, JASON, ZACK AND TRINI, YOU WIL USE A NEW TECHNIQUE CALLED JETTING INSTEAD OF TELPORTING. ALPHA WILL HELP YOU WITH ALL THE NECESSARY THINGS TO DO SO."

"Jetting will allow you to see where you are going," Alpha said.

"GOOD LUCK POWER RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's Morphing Time!" The Rangers morph to battle Zedd's latest monster and save their friends. Jason, Zack and Trini go to battle the Terror Blossom monster, as Kimberly, Billy and Tommy go to rescue their friends. The Rangers have to battle the monster's new friend, as it goes to sow its seeds and reproduce its evil on Earth. Aisha is able to get free, but the putties catch her and the others and redo the chains on them.

* * *

After defeat that monster with the zords, the Ranger find out the Terror Blossom still hasn't found the right heat source to germinate its seeds, but it won't take long, meanwhile Goldar has left a serpent near the teens. Once it transforms and bites the ninja teens, they will be evil and under Zedd's control to do whatever evil he wants. The Rangers have to yet again split into 2 teams to deal with each threat. Jason, Zack and Trini going to deal with the monster, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy going to save their friends. 

Jason, Zack and Trini were frozen by the Terror Blossom, so the other rangers must leave the Dimension of Despair and go help out. They retreat back to the Command Center. Billy and Alpha work on a device to unfreeze their friends. There is a malfunction with the device and it doesn't help their friends.

"Tommy, we have to do something," Kimberly said taking his arm. "We don't have much time." Tommy sighed. In the Dimension, the snake has now turned from wooden to alive, and is heading straight for the ninja teens.

"I really hate snakes," Aisha said.

* * *

Billy continues to work with Alpha on the device, but can't find a solution. 

"KEEP TRYING BILLY. YOU MUST FIND A WAY TO UNDO THE TERROR BLOSSOM'S SPELL."

"Zordon, what about Mr. Anderson and the others?"

"I'M SORRY TO SAY, THEIR TIME IS RUNNING OUT RANGERS. THE SERPENT OF DARKNESS HAS COMPETED IT'S TRANSFORMATION AND IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOUR FRIENDS." Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm and led him back over to the viewing globe. "ONCE THE 3 YOUNG TEENS ARE BITTEN, THEY WILL FOREVER BE FILLED WITH THE EVIL OF ZEDD."

"Yeah, and meanwhile the Terror Blossom is rampaging throughout Angel Grove."

"We need more power," Billy said. "That can only be the problem I see."

As the serpent gets closer, Rocky, Aisha and Adam can't believe this is it. Their abilities are going to be used for evil under Zedd. Mr. Anderson tries to keep their hopes secure, knowing that is better said than done. Bulk and Skull are having their fun with dealing with Baby Jacob.

* * *

Billy and Alpha finally gain enough power to unfreeze the rangers. Terror Blossom monster has finally gained the energy source it needs and goes to attack the power plant. If it succeeds, all of Angel Grove will be shut up and it's pods of evil will destroy the world. The Rangers leave stop the monster. The Terror Blossom is made giant size, after Zedd sees the rangers were able to unfreeze themselves. They call forth their zords to battle the monster. Tommy leaves Zack and Jason to battle the Terror Blossom in the Thunder Megazord, as the rest go to save the ninja teens and Mr. Anderson. They are stopped a bit by putties. The Blue and Yellow ranger are the only ones close enough to the cave to help, so go sent inside. Trini is able to free the teens and Mr. Anderson. Trini teleports Mr. Anderson out the cave to safety, knowing the teens and Billy could handle the putties outside. Billy has to combat with the serpent, while Aisha, Adam and Rocky rush out the cave. Billy knows if the serpent bites him, he will turn evil. The teens go out to help the Pink and White Ranger with the massive putties. .

* * *

Jason and Zack are able to defeat the Blossom monster with the Thunder sword in the end. The rangers return to the cave and find Billy struggling with the serpent. 

"Stay back you guys," The Pink ranger says to Aisha, Adam and Rocky. They go to help Billy. Kimberly shot the serpent with her laser gun. Billy was struggling to breath.

"We have to do something."

"We gotta get his helmet off," Kimberly said pulling at the latches on the side.

"Wait! Okay." Kimberly helps Billy with his helmet.

"Billy, it's okay. Just take deep breaths." Billy sat up coughing.

"Oh look at that," Adam said.

"Oh no," Billy groaned, as Aisha, Adam and Rocky walk over to them.

"Billy?"

"Then you must be…"

"I don't believe this," Kimberly said taking off her helmet.

"Kimberly! And Tommy!" Tommy took off his helmet as well.

"You guys are the Power Rangers," Aisha said with a smile. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

Trini drops off Mr. Anderson right outside the park where Bulk and Skull has his son, then she teleports to the Command Center. 

"I AM VERY GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL MADE IT BACK SAFE AND SOUND. AND I WOULD LIKE TO EXTEND A WARM WELCOME TO OUR NEW FRIENDS, AISHA, ADAM AND ROCKY."

"This is amazing," Rocky said.

"Shhh! Rocky, don't interrupt the man. I think he's a man," Aisha said kind of confused.

"ROCKY, ADAM AND AISHA, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES TO KNOW THE TRUE IDENTITY OF THE POWER RANGERS. IT IS IMPORTANT THIS INFORMATION REMAINS A SECRET. WE ASK THAT YOU TAKE A VOW TO NEVER REVEAL THE TRUE IDENITITIES OF THE POWER RANGERS."

"We take that vow."

"You can count on us," Adam said.

"And never betray you," Rocky said. They take the vow creed from Zordon, then return to check on Mr. Anderson and Jacob. Bulk and Skull though interested in finding out more about the Power Rangers, and how they rescued them, were happy to help with the baby, but declines to any more babysitting duties and race off. Everyone left laughing at their retreating forms. Kimberly, Tommy and Billy are pleased to have found new friends.


	5. When Three Must Go

**Chapter 5: When Three Must Go, Another Team Is Created**

_A few days later_

Kimberly was cleaning out the garden in her backyard, when Trini came by that afternoon carrying a huge box.

"Hi, Trini! Thank goodness someone finally came out here. Here, help me with this thing." Kimberly groaned as she tugged another batch of weeds. Trini quickly lifted the bucket, where Kimberly was tossing the weeds into for trash after putting her box down. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Man, I feel like we hardly see each other these past few days," Kimberly said.

"I know."

"Either I'm with Tommy or asleep these days."

"We have all been busy," Trini said.

"So, what brings you over here this afternoon?"

"I found some of your things in my room, when I was cleaning up."

"My things?"

"Yeah, tops, make-up, stuff like that."

"Oh, thanks." Trini put the box on the table in the backyard. Kimberly stood up and took off her pink gloves. "Is something wrong, Trini?" Kimberly asked going through the small box of her things.

"No, I don't know." Trini sat down at the table. Kimberly sat down.

"Talk to me, Trini." Kimberly put her hand over Trini's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I just have been having this dream, many times…something is going to happen. Something big and very soon. I don't know when, but something is in works that is going to change all of our lives forever."

"Like what? Is it bad?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"Yeah, me too. I got it right before Zedd appeared. I hope it's nothing like that."

"I don't think it's something evil or bad, just important." Kimberly lifted up a top and laughed.

"What?" Trini asked.

"I have been looking for this shirt for ages."

"Yeah, my Mom washed it and put it away. I figured you missed it, it was a present right?"

"Yes. Tommy gave it to me for my birthday."

"So, how is that?" Trini asked.

"What?"

"You and Tommy?"

"Oh that."

"Oh that she says," Trini said with a laugh. Kimberly laughed as well. "Everything good?"

"Good, everything is very good."

"Good or great?"

"Everything is great. I am really happy and so much in love, Trini. Is that bad?" Kimberly asked kind of lightheartedly.

"What? Of course not! How could you say that?"

"I don't know. I just…I hope, I pray nothing comes to.."

"Hey, hey. None of that. You two belong together. I have never met and seen two people more right for each other, other than my parents."

"I know, but I bet that's how my parents felt before…"

"You are not your mother! And Tommy is not your father! You two couldn't more perfect if you created one another for that very thing! Your love for each other is special, once in a lifetime. I can only hope to find a guy like that for me," Trini said folding back the shirts Kimberly took out the box.

"Oh, you will. If I can find a guy to put up with me, you definitely can find someone." Trini laughed. Tommy opened the backyard gate.

"Hey ladies!"

"Hey Tommy."

"Hey!" Tommy walks over and kissed Kimberly's cheek.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Just some things." Tommy pulled out a photo. It was one with Kimberly and him. He was lying in her lap, after she braided his hair, when she was trying something new for gymnastic.

"Who took this?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Zack did," Trini confessed.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh, I think you look handsome." Tommy rolled his eyes after Kimberly kissed his cheek.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were walking to the Youth Center the next day. Tommy had wanted to spend the day with Kimberly alone, but Kimberly wanted to lend support to Billy. Billy was hosting the Peace Conference in Angel Grove. It was the first Annual World Teen Summit. In just a few shorts days, the 3 teens chosen from Angel Grove will be going to Switzerland, the center for World Peace in Europe as ambassadors. 

"I just don't see why we can't be alone, I mean, my parents are out of town for the day. We can have my place all to ourselves," Tommy said nudging Kimberly.

"But don't you find it better to meet all of these new and interesting people from all these other countries?" Kimberly asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I find things more interesting, when it's just the 2 of us, under the covers."

"Ha!" Kimberly slapped his chest. "Always going there, mister."

"Oh come on, Beautiful, you know you want it."

"Actually, I don't." Kimberly pulled away and walked ahead. Tommy stopped. She turned around. "Besides, why do something that only last for maybe 20 minutes, when I can have dozens of genuine fun chats with many different people that could last for hours." Kimberly smirked at him.

"Oh really!" Kimberly took off laughing as Tommy chased after her.

* * *

They went inside the Youth Center and found all the different flags representing everyone's countries. 

"Wow."

"Wow, this thing has really come together."

"I know, and Billy has done a wonderful job in hosting," Kimberly said. "This is so cool to have all the students from all over the world taking about global problems and trying to find solutions."

"Hey, I wonder which teens from Angel Grove will represent us?"

"I don't know." Rocky came over to them with Adam and Aisha.

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"Did we miss anything?" Adam asked.

"Nope, just getting started." Ernie came to the front. "Oh, look, they are about to start." Ernie introduced everyone to today's event before giving the mic over to Billy. Billy thanked the art class for their 4-faced sculpture given to represent the Summit today. He then introduced the committee of the first international teen summit. They would interviewing the students from Angel Grove High and chosen the ones for the Summit in Switzerland in the coming few days.

* * *

The committee handed out T-shirts, as the rangers went to show the Internationals leaders around Angel Grove. Tommy, Rocky and Adam were showing some of the leaders some karate moves, as Aisha, Trini and Kimberly sat under a tree talking, as young women tend to do away from the males. Jason and Zack had to do some other things, so couldn't join them. Billy was walking and talking to a young female committee leader, Tamara, both hitting it off pretty well. 

"So tell me. Are all the girls as beautiful as you are in your country?"

"You are too sweet, Billy." Zedd sent down putties to distract the rangers and kidnap their new friends. He felt that these international kids are so brilliant, they would make a very good evil ranger team of his own, so he sent down Goldar. "Uh Billy….Billy!"

"What's wrong?" Billy looked over to see putties. Kimberly gasped and threw down her apple.

"Oh no putties!" Aisha jumped up with Trini and Kimberly.

"Perfect timing. Tamara, go back to the Youth Center," Billy said.

"But what about you?"

"Just do as I say, I promise I'll be fine!" Tamara ran off.

"We'll help out," Adam said to Tommy. Tommy instructed the other teen leaders to hid out behind a tree as they faced the putties. Goldar kidnapped the leaders.

After defeating the putties, Tommy and the others noticed the committee leaders were missing.

"Oh no, what if something happened?" Kimberly asked. Tommy, Trini, Billy and Kimberly thanked Rocky, Aisha and Adam for being there to help them out, but thought it would best for them to go back to the Youth Center to see if the other members are there, while they looked around.

"Sure, we'll meet you later." Rocky, Adam and Aisha left to do that. The rest searched around. A note came floating over to Tommy.

"What is that?" Trini asked.

"Open it." Tommy did. "Oh no."

"What does it say?" Billy asked.

"Zedd is holding them hostage." Kimberly continued reading on.

"Yeah, and if we don't give up our power coins, we might never see the team leaders again," Kimberly said. Tommy sighed.

"Let's go to the Command Center guys, maybe Zordon can help us."

"Right." They teleported out.

* * *

Tommy comes up with a plan to trick Goldar into releasing the committee leaders. He plants fake power coins for Goldar to believe is their power coins. Once they defeat Goldar and the putties, Tommy deactivates the shield holding the leaders and frees them. The Rangers take the leaders back to the Youth Center and leave them in the hands of Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Lord Zedd was mad about being tricked, so takes the sculpture created by Kimberly and a few other students in art class and turns it into a monster to combat with the rangers. The Rangers defeat the monster and save the sculpture. 

They all return to the Summit after the battle. It was the final day of the Summit with the decision for who will be chosen coming up shortly.

"Hey, you guys were amazing earlier."

"Hey, you guys did just as well against those putties," Tommy said.

"It must be such a big responsibility being a Power Ranger."

"You have no idea," Kimberly said laughing. Tommy took her hand.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were cleaning up after their somewhat romantic dinner after the Summit. Kimberly was washing up some dishes, as Tommy cleared the table. Kimberly gasped as her hands went up into the air to catch something. 

"Oh no!"

"What happened?" Kimberly was searching the sink frantically.

"My ring!"

"What?" Kimberly pushed aside suds, as her hand went to the hole.

"It went down the drain!" Kimberly yelled. She groaned and covered her face.

"Wha!" Tommy quickly went to get some tools. It was lucky all the sink water was out, as the ring fell down the pipe. Tommy looked through the hole with a flashlight. The light hit the ring finally.

"See anything?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I just need to grab it." Tommy reached down with a pair of chopsticks.

"Let me do it."

"No, I got it," Tommy said.

"Let me do it, I dropped it."

"Kimberly step back! I said I got it."

"But I am better with chopsticks than you!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"Just watch me." Tommy used the flashlight and reached down the narrow pipe for her ring. And then they heard the clang. "Damn!" Kim's ring dropped further down the pipe.

"You didn't!"

"I did," Tommy said stepping back.

"I thought you had!"

"Yeah, well me too!"

"You dropped it farther down!"

"I know!" Tommy yelled at Kimberly.

"I knew you should have let me get it!"

"I had it!"

"Obviously not!" Kimberly yelled at him.

"I missed it, okay!"

"Oh great! I told you!"

"Hey, if you hadn't put it right next to the sink…."

"Oh, don't yell at me! I feel bad enough! Can you get it out now?" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe if I undo some pipes below, I can get it."

"Please try!" Tommy sighed and went under the sink and started working.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Tommy must have hit a wrong screw, because water came pouring out from beneath the sink. Kimberly screamed, as Tommy frantically tried to stop the water, cursing and yelling at the same time. They were both soaked as Tommy came from out under the sink. Kimberly held up a towel and wiped his face down. She laughed. 

"Oh, baby. You're soaked."

"The things I do for the woman I love." Tommy held up her ring.

"Oh!" Kimberly took the ring and held his face as she kissed him. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She kissed him repeatedly. Kimberly hugged Tommy tightly

"What happened here?!" Tommy's father said coming into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Tommy's mother yelled. "There is water everywhere!"

"Oh, hi Mom, Dad. Just a little accident."

"We'll clean the water up, I promise," Kimberly said.

"You better! And fix that pipe!" Kimberly and Tommy laughed. Kimberly laid her head to Tommy's chest, as she slid the ring to her middle finger. She extended her arm out and held the ring high.

"Looks beautiful on you." She turned her head up to him.

"Thank you." Kimberly hugged him again.

* * *

Next day 

Aisha, Rocky, and Adam participated in the Stone Canyon triathlon. During the triathlon, they end up leaving it to help the Rangers, which causes them not to win the triathlon. But they felt helping the rangers was a better victory than any competition. The true goal of a triathlon is to finish it, not win.

Tommy sneaked into Kim's window that evening. Kimberly was looking for some guitar strings from her brother's old room. Tim, Kim's brother, was off to college at Stanford, and used her guitar to impress a date. He proceeded to break a few strings along the way. And being the older annoying brother that he is, he promised to restring her guitar, but never got around to doing it. Kimberly's mother was putting away some towels in Kim's bathroom, when Tommy dropped into the room with his bag. She gasped at the loud sound and came out with a few bathroom items to attack the stranger in her daughter's room. Tommy groaned and stood up slowly. Mrs. Dumas turned on the main light as she went to strike the villain, but stopped before Tommy's head.

"Tommy!"

"Mrs. Dumas!"

"You know you could use the door."

"Mrs. Dumas, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to resort to sneaking in. We do have a front door, Tommy." Tommy smiled.

"I'll try that next time."

"You do that." Mrs. Dumas left the room. Kimberly came into her bedroom and slightly jumped.

"How did you get in?" Kimberly asked.

"Window."

"We do have a front door you know."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to the window," Tommy said pulling off his shoes.

"I thought you were coming later."

"Yeah, well, I finished up early."

"You early? Ha!"

"Hey now Beautiful. I can be on time you know."

"Whatever." Kimberly pulled off her robe.

"What happened to your guitar?" Tommy asked.

"My stupid brother."

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know, never have before. I just wish I had enough money for a new one and Tim can just take it."

"But that one has a great sound to it."

"I know, antiques tend to do that." Kimberly put the strings near her guitar case.

"How about I take it for you and get it fixed."

"You would do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Kimberly kissed his cheek. They got under the covers together. "How come you are just so wonderful to me?" Kimberly asked as her head lay against his chest. Tommy rubbed her head and arms.

"Why wouldn't I be, I love you." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you too." They kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

_Few days later_

Kimberly was sparring with Tommy at the Youth Center. Billy watched from the sidelines, as Kimberly took Tommy down.

"Lucky shot."

"Ha! Luck had nothing to do with it, tiger." Kimberly helped him up.

"You're getting almost too good for me to be going half-speed."

"Well, mister, no one asked you to."

"Trying not to hurt that pretty little face of yours." Kimberly shoved him away. Billy handed over a towel and bottle of water. Kimberly took a sip first then handed it over to Tommy. They walked over to the Juice Bar, where Ernie had the tv on. The 3 teens selected for the World Peace Summit in Switzerland were about to be announced.

"Guys, look…" Kimberly grabbed Billy and Tommy's arms to go closer to the tv. Everyone around slowly was drawn to the tv set as well. Bulk and Skull were even interested, wanting their names to be called for a trip to Switzerland. All were glued to the set as the names were said. Kimberly gasped. Jason, Trini and Zack are selected to go the World Peace Summit.

"Oh my god!"

"Wow, that's incredible!" Kimberly clapped. Bulk and Skull were disappointed.

"So, where are the lucky 3?" Ernie asked.

"Oh! OH!" Kimberly jumped a few times. "I know where they are! They are at the park, come on guys! I want to be the first one to tell them the good news!" Kimberly grabbed Tommy's wrist and dragged him behind her.

* * *

Kimberly, Billy and Tommy found the trio bike riding at the park. 

"You guys are going to Switzerland!" Kimberly yelled.

"All 3 of us?" Jason asked.

"It's a chance of a lifetime, congratulations!"

"Yes!" Kimberly jumped and hugged Zack first. He spun her around. They all hugged each other, happy and pleased. The Rangers teleported to the Command Center to give Zordon and Alpha the good news about Jason, Zack and Trini.

"Who knows, maybe this time you guys can save the world, this time from Switzerland."

"Thanks," Zack said patting Tommy's back.

"NO DOUBT YOUR QUALITIES AND SKILLS THAT MADE YOU GREAT POWER RANGERS, WILL SERVE YOU WELL IN YOUR NEW ROLES AS PEACE AMBASSADORS." The alarm went off in the Command Center.

"What's going on?"

"Sensors indicate that Zedd has started firing up some massive machine from outer space." The Rangers find out from Zordon, that Serpentera, Zedd's deadly and most powerful weapon has finally been completed.

"Well, Zedd most likely attack us, with 3 rangers leaving."

"YOU ARE CORRECT BILLY. THIS COULD BE DISASTEROUS POWER RANGERS. THAT IS WHY I MUST NOW CHOOSE 3 MORE RANGERS OR ZEDD WILL OVERWHELM US."

"But Zordon, who?" Kimberly asked.

"YOU WILL ALL KNOW SOON ENOUGH, FOR THE POWER TRANSER MUST BE CARRIED OUT AT ONCE."

"Power transfer, is that possible?" Tommy asked.

"YES, POWER RANGERS. IT IS POSSIBLE, BUT VERY DIFFICULT. YOU MUST FIRST TRAVEL TO THE DISTANT DESERTED PLANET AND RETRIEVE A SPECIAL SWORD. BECAUSE THE POWER TRANSFER REQUIRES AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF POWER, THE ONLY SOURCE STRONG ENOUGH IS THE SWORD OF LIGHT. WITH THIS MAP AND RING…" A map with a ring appeared in Tommy's hands. "YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIND THE SWORD OF LIGHT WITH THIS MAP." Jason, Zack and Trini nodded.

"But where is this deserted planet?"

"IN A GALAXY LIGHTYEARS AWAY."

"We better go then," Kimberly said.

"JASON, ZACK, AND TRINI, YOU WILL ACCOMPANY THE OTHERS ON WHAT WILL BE YOUR FINAL MISSION AS POWER RANGERS. ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOU THERE."

"Ready to go, Power Rangers?" Tommy looked at everyone.

"It's Morphing Time!" They morph and head off to find the sword of light.

* * *

While the rangers are off to find the sword, Zedd plants a device to make all the people of Angel Grove to fall into a deep sleep, so Zordon cannot find any suitors for the departing 3 rangers. He then sets off a course for the deserted planet. Once he destroyed that planet, the rangers would have no means of power transfer and he could easily defeat the remaining rangers and take over Earth. Jason goes to take his Red Dragon zord and battle Zedd's Serpentera and delay him until the other rangers have found the sword. The rangers go into the city and find the statue of the sword. Jason was unable to slow down Serpentera, so went to hurry up the others with the sword. Everyone tried to pull on the sword and get it free, but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

Just before Zedd could completely destroy the planet, the rangers were able to take the sword and teleport out. All the rangers, except for Tommy arrived to the Command Center together. 

"Billy, where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Alpha, we're going to need to refigure the teleporter."

"Billy, where's Tommy?" Billy worked quickly with Alpha and finally Tommy arrived. Kimberly let out a breath and rushed over to Tommy.

"Oh Tommy! We were so worried about you." Tommy and Kimberly hugged.

"Wow, I thought I was a goner for good," Tommy said holding Kimberly.

"WELCOME BACK POWER RANGERS. I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED SAFE AND SOUND."

"Zordon, we have the sword." Tommy held the sword up high. With the Sword of Light in their possession, the Rangers had the power to now transfer the 3 departing rangers' powers to suitable candidates.

"THAT IS GOOD. WE NEED TO HURRY YOU. ZEDD IS PLANNING TO ATTACK EARTH WITH SERPENTERA."

"Zordon, Serpentera is far more superior challenge than anything we have faced before. It destroyed the deserted planet completely." Kimberly sighed.

"Zordon, we can't leave for the Peace Conference, not now," Trini said. "There has to be another way."

"TRINI, ZACK, AND JASON, IN YOUR HEARTS YOU WILL ALWAYS CARRY THE SPIRIT OF THE POWER RANGERS. BUT NOW YOUR DESTINIES LIE ELSEWHERE. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO HELP THE WORLD IN A DIFFERENT WAY NOW. RETRIEVING THE SWORD OF LIGHT WAS YOUR FINAL MISSION. AND BECAUSE YOU WERE SUCCESSFUL, THE POWER RANGERS WILL NOW MOVE FARTHER. THE SWORD OF LIGHT WILL ALLOW YOUR POWERS TO BE TRANSFERRED TO 3 NEW RANGERS."

"But to who?" Billy asked. Aisha, Rocky and Adam appeared in the Command Center.

"BEHOLD, I PRESENT TO YOU, THE NEWEST POWER RANGERS."

"Rocky, Aisha, and Adam!"

"Isn't this incredible!"

"TOMMY, THE TIME IS NOW. TRANSFER THE POWER TO THE NEW RANGERS."

"Right." Tommy held the Sword of Light high in the air and transferred Jason, Zack and Trini's powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Aisha, Rocky and Adam became the newest Power Rangers.

"DEPARTING RANGERS, YOU HAVE SERVED YOUR DUTY WITH COURAGE. I THANK YOU. I KNOW YOU WILL SERVE THE WORLD WITH DIGNITY AND RESPECT. THE POWER WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU, AND PROTECT YOU. GO NOW, AND GOOD LUCK." Jason, Trini and Zack were teleported from the Command Center. They needed to pack, because they would be leaving shortly.

"I hope to see them again soon," Billy said.

"Feels like a whole new beginning," Kimberly said touching Tommy's arm with tears in her eyes. He moved behind her and put his arm around her as Zordon gave the newest rangers, the Power Ranger creed.

"I don't think we could have made a better choice." Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He smiled, as she laid her head against his shoulder after wiping away some tears.

"I am so excited, brand new rangers! Welcome, Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Aiyayaya." The rangers are called into battle as Zedd created another monster.

"Are you guys ready?" Tommy asked.

"We're on call 24/7," Kimberly said with a smile.

"We're ready," Rocky said.

"Back to action!" The Rangers deal with Zedd's monster, defeating it with ease. Serpentera then lands on Earth, but doesn't have enough power, since it used it all destroying the deserted planet. Zedd and Goldar retreat back to the moon in hopes to recharge the massive zord and be back, stronger and better.

* * *

The Rangers return to the Command Center, watching Jason, Trini and Zack on their way to the airport. 

"Bye you guys," Kimberly said waving to the viewing globe.

"Aiyayaya, it's so sad to see the rangers leave."

"It is sad, Alpha, but it'll be okay. We have 3 new Power Rangers to the team."

"Awww, I wish we could have said goodbye." Tommy put his hand on Kim's shoulder. "I hope they don't forget to write."

"We saved the world from Zedd, wow," Aisha said.

"Yeah, and we couldn't have done it without you guys," Billy said putting his hand on Aisha's shoulder.

"You guys were awesome, all of you."

"CONGRATULATIONS, ON YOUR FIRST VICTORY NEW POWER RANGERS."

"You made excellent choices, Zordon," Alpha said.

"IT IS TRUE YOU DEFEATED ZEDD TODAY. BUT THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. ZEDD AND SERPENTERA WILL BACK AND JUST AS POWERFUL AS THEY WERE TODAY."

"We can handle it," Adam said.

"I KNOW YOU CAN. BUT REMEMBER THIS POWER RANGERS, YOU ARE ONLY AS STRONG AS WHEN YOU WORK TOGETHER. WORK AS ONE, AND YOU CAN DEFEAT ANY FOE THAT COMES."

"Welcome to the team guys," Tommy said with a smile.

"Let's do it," Kimberly said nodding to Tommy.

"Alright." Tommy put his hand out. Kimberly followed, with Aisha, Billy, Rocky and Adam.

"Power Rangers!" They jumped up.

* * *

Kimberly was pulling back the covers to Tommy's bed, as it was late that night. After leaving the Command Center, the rangers went out for a late night dinner together for the first time before turning in for the night. 

"I am so going to miss the guys."

"I know, Kim." Tommy opened his arms for her. She laid against him.

"You think Adam, Aisha and Rocky will be able to handle this?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course. Zordon picked them. He must have known deep down inside of them, that they could handle this."

"I can't believe they're gone." Tommy wiped away a few tears from her face. "I have known nothing but them all my life since like 1st grade, when we all first met. I mean, Jason's mother and mine are practically sisters. We used to take baths together! And Trini…oh, my sweet, sweet Trini…" Tommy hugged her tight. "Without Zack, how are we going to laugh again? How are we going to tease him about failing with Angela?" Kimberly started crying. "They have to come back! I want them back! We can't do this without them!"

"Shhh…"

"They have to come back!"

"Shh...it's going to be okay. They will write and call all the time, Kimberly. We'll see them again, I promise. Jason, Zack and Trini got this wonderful opportunity to do more good. And Rocky, Adam and Aisha will be great additions to the team in more ways than one. We just have to give it a chance. Right now, it's hurts to see those so close friends leaving us, but where they are going, they are going to do some amazing things. We can only be happy and proud of them for that, not sad. But we can miss them, nothing wrong with that."

"That I can do." Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get some sleep, Beautiful. It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has." Kimberly snuggled up against Tommy. "We're going to be fine, right?"

"Right. Everything is going to great, as long as we work together, you'll see. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tommy covered them up better. They shared a few kisses before falling off asleep.

_Until next gals and guys...keep up the reviews, would love to read what you think of the story so far...babyee!_


	6. New Challenges

**Chapter 6: New Challenges**

A few days later

Flyers were going to put up all around Angel Grove High about the upcoming dance. Vice-versa Dance was going to be set for all the students at Angel Grove High in a week. But at this dance the girl invites the guy. Kimberly was sponsoring the dance for the school, since she was on the committee of students that did such things. Kimberly was working on a few new flyers to put up for the dance when Tommy came over to her in the library. Kimberly was the only one there, having access this early in the morning because she worked as an assistance.

"Oh, great. You are here," Kimberly said as Tommy kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"New flyers. Can you help me?"

"A Vice-Versa dance?" Tommy asked looking at the computer screen.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a great idea for the dance."

"Girls asking the guys, not very conventional."

"Exactly the point." Kimberly printed out the flyers. Tommy looked over the flyer.

"Looks great," Tommy said. "So, when you gonna ask me out?"

"Oh, I figured I would ask Mark first, then maybe Ethan and if they can't go with me, I will settle with you."

"You little minx!" Tommy tickled her. Kimberly struggled against him, as they both tried to get each other's sweet spots. Tommy, of course, was better at the ticklermonster dance with Kimberly.

"Stop it!" Kimberly pulled away laughing. "Help me put these up."

"Oh no missy! First you insult me, now you ask for my help. No thank you!" Tommy turned to leave.

"Meanie!" Kimberly pouted, causing Tommy to stop. Tommy kissed her several times to make her pout go away. She smiled. "Tommy, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Uh, let me think it over. I might have a few more offers from some really cute girls."

"Ha!" Kimberly loaded up her arms with flyers and a roll of tape. Tommy laughed and took the heavy load from Kimberly.

"I got this."

"Thank you. You haven't answered my question."

"And I won't, not yet. Like I said, I might get a few offers to think this overt." Kimberly put her hands at his waist and pushed him toward the exit.

"I was teasing you, but now you are just being mean."

"What, like you said, you have your other options and I should have mine." Kimberly rolled her eyes at Tommy, pressing the top of her head to his back, pushing him ahead. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Oh, get to work!"

* * *

Aisha found Kimberly in study hall later that day. 

"Uh, hey, can I sit?"

"You don't have to ask, we women have to stick together," Kimberly said moving aside some books. "Especially when our team has twice as many boys on it."

"I am used to being outnumbered by guys," Aisha said.

"Oh, right." They went to working on school papers and homework.

"So, you want to go to the mall after school?"

"Uh, sure."

"I go like everyday," Kimberly said with a laugh.

"Wow."

"I mean, seriously, everyday. If I could live in the mall, I would."

"Wow. I thought I was the only one that crazy."

"You, go to the mall everyday?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I love shopping, even if I don't buy anything."

"Me too. But I have to buy something, even if it's a dollar."

"Me too."

"Weird." They both said together. Kimberly and Aisha looked at each other. Then both of them laughed.

"But I have to say, Angel Grove has a lot more than Stone Canyon." Kimberly put down her pen and closed her notebook.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been much of a friend during your first few days here, but…."

"Hey, me too," Aisha said.

"No, I should have been a bit more open… You're new here, and I should have went to you first, but I have been dealing with…"

"Losing a best friend."

"Yeah."

"I understand. I had to say goodbye to my best friend. She wasn't too happy and we haven't talked since."

"Oh. I am so sorry."

"Yeah, me too. And here, I used to boo you."

"What?"

"Oh, my friend does gymnastics. She is one of the top girls on our Stone Canyon team, but she was always beaten by you in competitions."

"Oh, right. Uh, what was her name, Sara….Shelia…"

"Shawna."

"Right, Shawna. She was good."

"Yeah, but you were always great."

"Hey, there's a district competition at the end of the month. You'll be able to see her then."

"Yeah, hopefully she won't still be angry at me."

"Nah, I'll bet she'll be happy to see you again. So, got any potential dates for the dance."

"Nah, since I am new, I thought I would just go alone."

"I can understand that. Ready to go shopping?"

"Uh sure." The girls packed up their things. Tommy came into the library.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Shopping."

"Alone?"

"No, I found a shopping buddy. Aisha and I are going together." Tommy looked at Aisha.

"You do know what you are getting into, right?" Tommy asked.

"Hey!" Aisha laughed as Kimberly hit his chest.

"Ow! Beautiful, I am just warning her!" Tommy bent down to whisper towards Aisha only. "I mean, if you want, I have a set of stories, just chose one and it gets you out of it. Oooff!" Kimberly threw her bag into Tommy's chest.

"Actually, she loves shopping, just like me."

"Oh no," Tommy groaned.

"And don't think I didn't know you were lying about watching your neighbor's dog."

"Lying, I wasn't…"

"You will be off the hook, only if you have my dinner ready when we are finished. Actually, why don't we get dinner tonight and talk more, Aisha."

"You are ditching our date tonight for the mall?"

"Yes!"

"You are so mean, Beautiful. And here I was about to tell you, 'yes I would love to go to the dance with you. But oh no, now I might have to re-think that all over again."

"Actually, I'm going to the dance with Aisha." Tommy glared at her. "Bye, handsome."

"What?"

"See ya later!"

"I love you Beautiful."

"Yadda yadda, yadda." Kimberly waving him off, leaving her bookbag with him. Tommy sighed and went to find the guys.

* * *

_A few days later_

Rocky and Adam were sparring at the Youth Center to show their skill in a karate demonstration. Billy came into the Youth Center, a little disappointed he missed the demo. Kimberly had held him back with the committee for the Vice-Versa dance. They were finishing up the budge for the dance for food, drinks and music. All the decorating would be the done by Kimberly and students. It was going to be a fun night. Rocky was the only one truly excited about the dance, since a girl asked him. Adam and Billy felt a bit uneased.

"So Adam, what about you?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going," Adam said.

"Why not?"

"No one has asked me. And I don't think anyone will."

"Oh, don't feel bad," Billy said. "No one has asked me as well." All of a sudden, Laura, Kim's Girl Scout buddy, came into the Youth Center. After taking Billy aside, she asked him to the dance. Now, Adam really feels left out. Billy has a date, Bulk and Skull could even get dates, but he couldn't. Adam left the Youth Center quickly, a bit depressed. Lord Zedd is happy to see this. He decides to mess with Adam since he doesn't have a date. Zedd knows the perfect girl for Adam.

* * *

Aisha tries to help out Adam with finding a date, even though she wasn't for herself. Aisha knows the perfect girl for Adam. She plays volleyball and Aisha convinces Adam to go after school to the practice. Aisha knows Sarah will ask Adam out, since she thinks he's cute. 

After school, Adam goes to the volleyball practice, but is attacked by putties. He misses his chance to talk to Sara. Adam walks back to the Youth Center. He finds Kimberly and Aisha chatting at a table alone. Adam plops down in a chair with them.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Kimberly asked seeing how upset he was. Adam told them what happened with the putties in the park. "You know, Zedd has always the worst timing ever."

"Yeah, and now it's too late." Aisha and Kimberly looked at him. "For the dance. Sarah is probably going to ask some other guy."

"Oh, Adam, cheer up. You have 2 more days until the dance. Oh, I gotta go. My dress is probably in the shop." Kimberly got up. "Bye you guys."

"Bye!"

"Bye." Adam's head goes down.

"Hey, look at that." Adam looks up to see a girl practicing karate. They go and get a closer look. The girl, Sabrina, flirts with Adam, asking him to the park tomorrow to talk more about martial arts. Adam, a bit flushed, excited a girl was actually interested in him.

* * *

Next day 

Aisha walked behind Adam and Sabrina. Aisha seemingly hasn't like Sabrina from the first moment, she thrusted her bag into Aisha's face. Adam and Sabrina seem to be getting along to her, so Aisha didn't voice her opinion. Goldar and putties appeared.

"Goldar!"

"Sabrina, go to safety!" Adam said.

"I can take care of myself!" It turns out Sabrina was actually Scorpina, and evil monster on the side of Lord Zedd. Aisha and Adam were locked up against a tree by chains.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the decorations were arriving. Kimberly was going through the list of items, checking them off. 

"Man, we have tons of boxes here."

"I know," Billy said.

"At least the place will be very decorative." Ms. Applebee came over with a smile.

"You all have done a marvelous job getting this together in such a short time," Ms. Applebee said.

"Thanks. And I am so happy the new girl is here. Now, Adam will have a date."

"The new guy?"

"Yeah. I think her name was Sabrina," Kimberly said.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. The last new girl here was Aisha. Well, I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Ms. Applebee walked out. Tommy and Rocky came into the Center.

"Hey, have any of you seen Adam?"

"Yeah, he never meet up with us," Rocky said.

"Well, if I understood correctly, he was going on a hike in the park with Aisha and Sabrina."

"Okay, something is off here. You guys, Ms. Applebee just said there is no new girl named Sabrina here at Angel Grove High."

"We should check this out," Tommy said. They got up and left for the Command Center. Kimberly gasped and covered her mouth as she saw Scorpina and Goldar in the park, holding Adam and Aisha hostage.

"Oh my gosh, that's Scorpina."

"Who's Scorpina?" Rocky asked.

"Bad news man," Tommy said. "We better go help them. It's morphing time!" The Rangers were able to free Aisha and Adam, and send Scorpina and Goldar back to the moon, where Zedd was none too happy.

* * *

At the Vice-Versa Dance, Kimberly stood dancing with Tommy and Aisha, as Adam just stood there. Kimberly looked up at Tommy. 

"Cheer up Adam, things could be worst."

"Yeah, you could be here with Scorpina," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Ha!" Kimberly hit his chest. Tommy laughed and put his arm around her.

"Hey, as long as I got my friends, everything is going to be okay."

"That's right man." Tommy and Adam slapped high fived.

"Yeah." Sarah came into the Youth Center. Adam was surprised to find she was without a date. Aisha had to whisper to him to ask her to dance. Adam smiled and took Sarah's hand as they went to dance.

"Aww, so cute." Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist, as they danced a bit more. Kimberly didn't feel comfortable leaving Aisha alone. She knew Aisha was a strong girl and could be left alone, but as a friend, so she made sure Tommy and her stayed on the sidelines dancing near her. Everyone stood back as Bulk and Skull got dances and long kiss from their crushes that have been after them for days now. Everyone laughed as Bulk and Skull were laid out on the ground after the kisses.

"That was great," Tommy said opening Kim's door. They had been the last ones to leave the dance after helping clean up a bit before heading home to finish the job tomorrow morning.

"Thank you. Yeah, it was fun." They went into his house.

* * *

Kimberly had changed into her pink flannel PJ shirt and pants and brushed her teeth, as Tommy checked his emails. Tommy came out from brushing his teeth to find Kimberly already in bed. He smiled and flipped off the lights. She had a tough week planning this dance, training for her competition in just a few weeks, schoolwork, and the nearly daily Zedd attacks with his latest monster threat. Tommy went to spit. He came out and walked over to the bed. Tommy slipped on a shoe on the floor and fell into his dresser. 

"Got damnit!" Tommy yelled out. Kimberly gasped and woke up fast.

"Tommy?" Tommy hopped and sat at the end of the bed. "What happened?" Kimberly clicked on the lamp by his bed.

"I bumped into the dresser."

"Are you okay?" Tommy was eyeing his knee. Kimberly rubbed his knee as well, as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah." Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My poor baby," Kimberly said kissing his neck. Tommy groaned, as he rubbed his knee. It was still throbbing a bit. Kimberly continued kissing him. Tommy turned his head, so they could kiss softly on the lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah, still stings a bit." Kimberly reached back to turn off the lights. She pulled his tank off from the bottom hem. She took him by his pecs and pulled him up to the top of the bed. Kimberly rubbing his chest and arms as they continued kissing. Kimberly moved from behind Tommy.

"I think I have a way to help take your mind off that pain."

"You think you are that good Beautiful? Because it really stings."

"Oh, I know I am that good, tiger." Kimberly straddled his waist and kissing down his neck and chest. Tommy smiled, relaxing under his love's ministrations. Kimberly kissed down his stomach, after her fingernails, slowly dragged down his chest and stomach. Kimberly sat behind his legs, kissing his bad knee, as she pulled at his PJ pants and boxers. She moved back up to straddling his naked body. Tommy moaned, as she attacked his neck with kisses. Kimberly sat up and undid the buttons to her top slowly. Tommy had enough torture after the 3rd button and tore open the shirt. Sending buttons everywhere.

"Hey, I just brought that top!"

"I'll buy you a new one, with snap buttons."

"You better." Kimberly bent down and kissed him. They shared long, pulsing, almost sinful kisses. Tommy's hands slid up her sides, across her ribs before his hands covered her breasts. He caressed and massaged them. Her pink hard nipples toyed between his fingers. He squeezed her nipples, causing Kimberly to moan harder against his lips.

"You are so magnificent." Tommy pulled her up a bit to feast on her breasts. Tommy slowly moved Kimberly to the bed below him.

"Tom…Tommy…oh yess…." Kimberly scratched at his back and shoulders after she slid her bottoms down. Tommy came up from her chest back to her lips. Kim's hands slid down his backside, squeezing that sweet man butt, she calls. For the long time, it was just body pressed against naked body. They held each other, loving each moment of their bodies so close, so locked together. Kimberly's hand slid between them down to his raging penis.

"Oh…Kim…" Tommy groaned, as she stroked ever so gently, she always knew how to squeeze and stroke him to dire bliss. Kimberly positioned Tommy to slid right inside her. She pushed the head of his penis inside her. Tommy took her hands and lifted them above her head, never breaking their kisses. Tommy's tongue slid pass Kim's lips into her mouth, as he thrust deep inside her. Kim's legs went around him. Tommy's lips went to her shoulder first, biting there before sucking on her neck. As they made love, their bodies moved in a union only lovers can. They both murmured, trembling as he was burying himself deeper and deeper inside her. They came together in pure ecstasy. Tommy collapsed to his back, taking Kimberly with him. They stayed connected as one. Tommy pulled at the covers over them. Kimberly snuggled against him.

"How's your knee?"

"What knee," Tommy groaned, hugging her. Kimberly laughed.

"Good. Goodnight."

"Night, Beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy said.

* * *

For a school report in class, the next week, Adam teaches the class how a kaleidoscope works. Once again, Zedd watching from the moon comes up with a plan to defeat the Ranger. When is a ranger not a ranger, when his mind is scattered mess? Zedd decides to use Adam's kaleidoscope theory to affect the ranger's memories and leave them powerless. Zedd sends Goldar to retrieve the kaleidoscope. 

Kimberly, Billy and Tommy were walking alone, after saying goodbye to Adam, Aisha and Rocky at school.

"Wow, you guys. Adam's kaleidoscope is really far out," Kimberly said looking through it. Kimberly had said how much she used to love those things as a kid, so Adam let her borrow it. All of a sudden, putties appeared them. Tommy taps Kimberly's shoulder. She gasped as she turned around.

"Let's teach these clay brains a lesson." The putties were easily defeated. Lord Zedd uses Adam's kaleidoscope and creates a monster. They morph, but it is too late because Scatterbrains scatters Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy's memories.

"Wow, what happened here?" Kimberly asked looking around to see 2 strange guys standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"I'm um…I'm…" Kimberly turned to Tommy. "That's a good question. Uh, who do you think I am?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"I don't know, but you sure are cute." Tommy and Kimberly smiled at each other.

* * *

Aisha, Rocky and Adam were called by Zordon to go help their friends. They rush to the park and find Billy, Kimberly and Tommy standing about in a daze. 

"Remember, they aren't going to know us," Aisha said stopping Rocky and Adam before they ran over to them.

"I gotta find something I know," Tommy said. Billy went all technically about the large surroundings.

"Why are you talking like that? You think, you are one of those intellectuals?"

"I don't know, perhaps I am."

"You are, Billy. You're a straight A-student."

"So, I am Billy."

"Yes."

"Who am I?"

"Kimberly. You're my best friend. We do everything together now, we go shopping everyday…." Kimberly laughed.

"Why would we go shopping everyday?"

"You said, we never need a reason to go shopping."

"Wow, I must be really pathetic."

"She doesn't like shopping? The monster is more powerful than I thought."

"Monster!" Tommy said. All of a sudden, Goldar appeared behind them.

"Come with me! I'll help you get your memories back!" Kimberly gasped and jumped back.

"Goldar!" Goldar tries to convince the memory lost rangers to join him.

"Best friends, huh?" Kimberly asked looking at Aisha's hand.

"Yeah, let's teleport." Kimberly took her hand.

"Teleport?" Tommy asked. Rocky nodded. Tommy and Billy moved closer to them.

* * *

They arrive in the Command Center. Billy was most interested with all the technology. Tommy and Kimberly didn't have a clue where they were. 

"Zordon, their memories are completely wiped out," Rocky said.

"Man, where are we? Wow, forget, where we are, who is that?" Kimberly turned and looked up to see a head floating in a tube. She gasped and jumped back against Tommy. He put his hand on her back. Since Adam was the expert on kaleidoscope, he was sent with Billy to his lab to get some prisms to perhaps reverse the spell. The other 4 rangers went to deal with the Scatterbrains monster. Rocky and Aisha morph, but was blasted by the monster, their memories lost as well. Billy and Adam arrive, and too lose their memories. Bulk and Skull, who were on lookout, saw all of this from the bushes. They couldn't believe it was those dweebs as the Power Rangers. But once the Rangers were confused, Bulk and Skull jumped to help. They ended up getting their brains scattered just the same, but saving the Rangers in the end. The Rangers defeated the monster and were surprised that they were saved by Bulk and Skull.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were getting into bed that night. 

"Can you believe Bulk and Skull actually saved us?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, they were in the right place to help," Tommy said pulling the covers over them.

"I know but, still, it's Bulk and Skull." Tommy shrugged, wrapping his arm around her.

"Goodnight Beautiful," Tommy said kissing her forehead.

"So, I am just cute huh?"

"What do you expect, I had no memory."

"So I am just cute?" Kimberly asked.

"You are beautiful!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I don't recall you saying anything about how I looked."

"Like you could," Kimberly teased. Tommy rolled his eyes and laid behind Kimberly. She snuggled in his arms.

"You have to take something good from this that my first sentence to a girl I don't remember is to tell you how cute you are."

"I guess I could…but then…"

"And I did protect you."

"That you did, but just cute, Tommy?"

"Goodnight." Tommy pulled the lamp off beside her bed.

"Night, tiger." They kissed and held each other. "Just cute?" Tommy sighed and pulled the covers over their heads. He kissed her neck and they went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Kimberly and Tommy were walking to school alone today.

"Man, I can't wait to get my car from the shop."

"Oh, I love walking to school," Kimberly said, taking his arm. They held hands.

"Yeah, but I would much rather be able to sleep in a bit later." Tommy yawned and fixed his bookbag back on his shoulder. Kimberly laughed.

"I can't wait to get my license next year. My mom has promised me a brand new car."

"Not the way you drive," Tommy mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Baby, I love you. Very, very much. But you drive like a madman." Kimberly glared at him. She pulled her hand away from him and placed them to her hips. Tommy knew that look from this beautiful woman. He slightly backed away.

"Well maybe if you taught me and not yelled at me!"

"I have to yell or you might kill us both!" Tommy smiled as Kimberly pouted. "Come here."

"No!" Kimberly pulled away and walked ahead.

"Oh, baby, don't be mad. We all can't be great at everything like me," Tommy teased and ran up to her side.

"Ha!" Kimberly stomped his foot.

"Ow!" Tommy hopped on one foot, rubbing the sore toes. "Babe! What did you do that for?!" Kimberly smiled and continued walking. She stopped at a newspaper stand. "Beautiful, what is it?"

"Man, can you believe the last 2 days straight, there has been nothing but monster attacks?"

"Welcome to Angel Grove, nothing new about that."

"First, Zedd attacks Rocky to get him obsessed with Pachinco and games. And then yesterday when we go on tv to give a message to kids, he sends another monster to stop that. Rita used to spread out the attacks a bit more I remember."

"No, Rita would come with her back-to-back attacks as well."

"I know, but not like every week. Think we will get another attack today?" Tommy shrugged. "Sorry about your foot." Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist, as she hugged him. Tommy smiled and hugged her as well. He kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry I pissed you off about your horrible driving skills." Kimberly let out a disgusted gasp. She pulled away from him. Kimberly walked ahead into the school. "What, what did I say?" Tommy quickly followed her. "Kimberly? Kimberly!"

_Oooh, insert foot, Tommy Oliver... :P...be kind, review! _


	7. Fire!

**Chapter 7: Fire!**

Because of quick skills and a great knowledge during Fire Safety Week, Aisha earned a new job from a fireman. Most of the girls in the class not caring about the new great honor given to Aisha since the fireman was totally, agonizingly hot. Even Kimberly found herself sighing to Fireman Scott's sexy charm and she had Tommy! Billy and other guys in the classroom, rolling their eyes at the girls drooling and sighing from his speech. Aisha was named the new fire captain from the school. Aisha was teaching 2nd period class, some fire safety tips with electrical circuits. Bulk and Skull came into class late with their newest idea. They volunteered to be fireman, and were even given a Dalmatian puppy. Bulk nearly started a fire, but Aisha's quickly thinking was able to prevent any damages. Kimberly started the round of clapping for her. Aisha was beaming in happiness.

* * *

After school, Kimberly was helping put some flyers up with Tommy and Billy at the Youth Center. Tommy and Kimberly were wearing fireman hats as they put them up. Tommy put up a flyer, which Kimberly moved to straighten out. Tommy moved it back to his position.

"It's straighter here!"

"I say it looks better here!" Tommy moved the poster back.

"No there!"

"No there!"

"You're just still mad about the driving comment I made this morning."

"Oh, well, unlike you. I don't forget things," Kimberly said glaring at him.

"I have apologized repeatedly, Beautiful. What more can I say or do?" Tommy asked.

"Keep the poster where I say!"

"No!" Billy intervened between the two.

"Looks perfect right there guys," Billy said finally, when Kimberly moved it back to her spot.

"Ha!" Kimberly stuck her tongue out at Tommy. Tommy glared at her. Kimberly smiled. Tommy flattened the poster out on the wall.

"Now it's perfect." Kimberly hit him playfully on the arm.

"Well, that should do it," Kimberly said as Aisha came over to them.

"Oh, did you put any in the hallways?" Aisha asked. Kimberly gasped.

"Oh, not yet." Aisha handed over a few more to Kimberly.

"We can't afford to miss any spots, okay. Not when it's as important as fire safety."

"Right, sorry. You want to help me with that?" Kimberly asked Billy. He nodded.

"Look, I gotta meet the guys in the park for a run."

"Oh, well, while you are out, would you mind putting up some flyers on the way?"

"Uh, sure." Tommy took thick stack of flyers from Aisha.

"Oh and some by the library, mall, gas stations and video arcade. Thanks. Come on Ernie, let's see what the kitchen looks like." Aisha went to examine things over with Ernie about his Juice Bar. Kimberly laughed at Tommy.

"I think Aisha is taking this thing a little too seriously." Tommy pulled off his hat. Kimberly took it.

"Yes, I agree."

"Oh no, come on you guys. This is really big opportunity for her and very important to her. I think she is doing a great job. " Kimberly put the hat on Billy's head. "And it's important we are here to support and aide her with a good job." Kimberly lightly hit the back of the hat.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Billy sighed.

"Well, I got my work cut out for me," Tommy said folding up the flyers and placing them into his backpocket. "I guess, I'll see you guys later. Bye." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek, as she held his arm.

"Bye." Billy waved him off.

"Bye Tommy." She smiled as he walked out.

"Come on," Billy said.

* * *

Tommy, Rocky and Adam were attacked on their run. Zedd had finished creating his Flamehead monster, but wanted to soften up the Rangers with putties. 

"Wow! What are they doing here?" Adam asked as they stopped.

"Cruising for a bruising, come on!" They rushed into battle against the putties. They defeated the putties.

"What do you think Zedd is up to?"

"Trouble," Tommy answered in one word. "I better go check on the others."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy ran back to the Youth Center. He came into the Center and found Kimberly and Billy sitting down talking to Aisha. 

"Hey, I am glad you guys are here."

"Why, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"We just got attacked by putties in the park."

"Oh, great. Zedd is up to something again," Kimberly said flipping some hair off her shoulder.

"Are Adam and Rocky okay?"

"Yeah, I left them in the park." Tommy turned to look around.

"Hey, are those my flyers!" Aisha asked a bit pissed to see them folded in Tommy's back pocket.

"Oh, yeah. We never got to the mall."

"Well, you better get going if you're going to the library as well. Are those exit signs properly posted?" Aisha shrugged and went to check them out.

"Man, she's really into this." Billy let out an tsk sound, as Kimberly smiled and let out a laugh. Aisha asked for help from Billy. Billy got up reluctantly and went to help her. "I better go head up to the guys."

"Okay." Kimberly reached back and kissed his cheek. Tommy smiled and kissed her on the lips. They shared many kisses before Tommy pulled away. He turned to leave, but Kimberly grabbed his arm. Tommy smiled and kissed her again. She stopped his arm again.

"I'm gonna need my arm, Beautiful."

"One more." They kissed again. Tommy went to leave, but Kimberly held on. "Okay, just one more." They kissed and Kimberly let him go. Tommy went to leave, but Kimberly grabbed his arm yet again.

"Okay, Beautiful. One more kiss and that's it."

"I promise," Kimberly said as she let his arm go. Tommy went in to kiss her, but moved away. "Hey!" Tommy stood away from her.

"See ya later, Beautiful."

"Meanie!" Tommy ran out.

* * *

Zedd sent down his Flame monster to attack all the fires going on and make them much larger and unable to handle. Tommy found Rocky and Adam still on their run. He continued on with them. Tommy stopped them as he thought he heard someone yell fire. 

"It sounded like he came over there!" Adam pointed. They raced over and found fires in many trashcans raging. Zedd's monster came racing in a horse. They morphed to fight the monster.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, they find out several fires are going on in the park. Ernie a bit more upset that Aisha wants him to take apart the juice machine, so she can check the wiring. 

"Wait, weren't the guys in the park?" Kimberly asked Billy. They looked back to the tv. Aisha came over. She was distraught about all the fires going on.

"Oh no, what am going to do? I'm the Fire Safety Captain."

"This many fires going on at once are a bit suspicious."

"Yeah," Kimberly said. Kimberly's communicator went off. They went to the Command Center.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"RANGERS, ZEDD'S LATEST MONSTER, THE FLAMEHEAD MONSTER, HAS SET OFF NUMBEROUS FIRES IN THE PARK. BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE." The 3 rangers turned to the globe.

"Oh man, Zedd has gone way to far you guys. Let's morph and help out."

"No wait guys. This is my job, I can handle this," Aisha said. "You two stay here to find out a device to defeat this horrible monster's flame."

"Uh, actually Aisha. I think we all need to go and help Tommy, Rocky and Adam."

"Aisha, Billy's right."

"I'm Fire Captain, this is my responsibility."

"LET AISHA GO. KIMBERLY AND BILLY, WORK WITH ALPHA TO FIND A WAY TO PUT OUT THAT MONSTER'S FLAME."

"Thanks Zordon. It's morphing time." Aisha morphed out. Billy sighed and went to help Alpha, as Kimberly watched the fight from the viewing globe.

Aisha tried to take on all the putties and the monster to herself. She is taking the job as Fire Captain to the extreme. Billy couldn't figure out a way with Alpha to stop the flames.

"Aisha is trying to take on the monster and putties by herself," Kimberly said.

"ALPHA, TELEPORT THE RANGERS BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER." Aisha looked around.

"Hey, wait, what are we doing here? The monster could burn down the entire city!" Zordon wanted to show Aisha a lesson by sending her into battle early. He told them all, that he sent Aisha alone to learn bravery and the courage to ask for help when in need. Because she didn't, he brought them all back here. Zordon told them that the Power Rangers were a team, and only through working together, could they defeat this monster and any other monster Zedd has in store for them.

"Wow, I guess there is so much I still need to learn about being a Power Ranger."

"Hey, we're a team like Zordon said," Kimberly said putting her arm around Aisha.

"Right, there is no I in team." Aisha nodded to Tommy.

"I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay. We are there for each other."

"Always."

"WORK TOGETHER AS ONE QUICKLY AND YOU WILL STOP THE MONSTER, BEFORE IT DESTROYS THE CITY."

"Now, let's take down this monster. Together," Tommy said. Aisha smiled.

"It's Morphing Time," Kimberly said.

* * *

By working together, the rangers were able to use their zords and defeat the Flamehead monster. They returned to the Youth Center. As they sat around the table, Aisha was thanking everyone for putting up with her this past few days. 

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, Aisha."

"Yeah, sometimes taking on such a large responsibility tends to be a little overwhelming."

"Don't I know it." Aisha laughed. Bulk and Skull came into the Youth Center, a bit bummed.

"Hey what's the matter with you two?" Tommy asked.

"We got kicked out the fireman club," Bulk said.

"Oh, how come?" Kimberly asked.

"Something about it being against regulations to hide away from a fire by jumping into a lake." Everyone laughed.

"They took away the pooch," Skull pouted.

"Oh, shut up about the dog! What's worst, we never got to see a Power Ranger."

"Well, you two guys are just in time for our surprise," Ernie said. Kimberly clapped.

"That's right. We wanted to show you how proud we were for all your hard work during Fire Safety week."

Ernie came over to the table with a cake. It had a few candles lit on it. Bulk and Skull gasped at the tiny fires.

"Fire!" Skull threw water in Bulk's face. Everyone laughed as Ernie shook his head and put the cake to the table. Aisha stood up slightly to blow out the candles. Kimberly helped out. Aisha cut out a slice, and passed it along the table. Tommy had his arm across the back of Kim's chair, as she took a finger of icing to his mouth.

"Yummy, isn't it?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Aisha handed over a plate of cake to Tommy. They enjoyed their cake before heading to their homes for the night.

* * *

Kimberly had spent most of Friday afternoon and night training for her competition coming Thursday and Friday of next week. Friday afternoon would be the finals, assuming she makes the top 8 after Day 1. Tommy came into the gymnastic center to find Kimberly performing on bars. She finished her gator and ended with a full double, double and landed with ease. Tommy cheered. 

"Yay! And she wins the gold!" Kimberly laughed. "You look good up there!"

"Thanks." Kimberly pulled off her grips. She took a few sips of water.

"You almost finished?"

"Just got floor. Can you give me maybe 10, 15 minutes to run through it again?"

"Take your time, we just have that scavenger thing in the morning to do."

"Okay, cool." Kimberly cleaned off her hands after putting aside her grips and armbands. Tommy watched her walk herself through her floor exercise. He walked up and down the sidelines of the mat, while Kimberly trained. She did a double twist at the end. Tommy clapped from the sidelines.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks. I hopped on that first double tuck though. I can't do that next week." Kimberly drank the rest of her water.

"Oh, when do you ever miss on floor?"

"Don't go jinxing me now." Tommy laughed and dropped her shoes in front of her. Kimberly slipped on her flip-flops. Tommy held up her jacket, as he got her gym bag to carry. Kimberly slipped on the jacket and put her arms around Tommy as they left the gym. Kimberly turned off all the lights and locked the door. She was friends with the gym owner and his wife. He was her coach as a younger gymnast just starting out. They trained until Kimberly went to high school. When he died, Kimberly stayed close to his wife, and never found a replacement coach. She owns the place, but let coaches and girls train here anytime it is needed. She wanted to keep her husband's gym center working since it was his dream.

* * *

Saturday morning 

The alarm went off early Saturday morning. Kimberly moaned and pouted from beneath the covers. She pulled the covers aside and hit the top of her alarm. Tommy rolled from his side to his back. Kimberly sat up.

"Come on, handsome. Scavenger Hunt time!" Kimberly shook him. Tommy rolled to his other side, covering his head with her pillow. The Rangers decided to join the countywide scavenger hunt today.

"Give me 2 more hours." Kimberly pushed on Tommy.

"No, no, tiger. Get up." Kimberly kissed his cheek after pulling the pillow aside. Tommy groaned. Kimberly threw her leg over him and massaged his back. Tommy moaned.

"Right there, Beautiful. God, right there!" Kimberly kissed the base of his neck, as she continued on until the snooze went off.

"Time's up, tiger. Let's go!" Kimberly slapped his butt and got up. "I'll use all the hot water without you!" Tommy turned his head to watch Kimberly walk into her bathroom. Her silky pink nightgown tossed back at him, leaving her in just a pair of panties. Tommy smiled and jumped up.

* * *

They got to the Youth Center, where all the teams were given list and scattered about. Kimberly looked over the extremely long list with her 2 sack bags and 2 cameras. 

"Okay, wow. These are a lot of clues guys," Kimberly said long at the list of 50 items. "But we can do this! We need to work quickly and work efficiently!" Kimberly rushed over to Ernie. "Ernie, can I borrow some scissors?"

"Sure, Kimberly."

"Thanks."

"Shouldn't we get going?" Aisha asked.

"In a minute," Kimberly said waiting on the scissors.

"Yeah the other teams will have a head start."

"Guys, this is my game! I know the perfect strategy to win! Thank you, Ernie," Kimberly said taking the scissors. She took the list and started cutting up the clues. She made several smaller lists. "Now, I say we split into 2 teams, keep in contact all the time and win this thing."

"Yes ma'am," Rocky said.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone shouted.

"Good! We need to have 2 strong teams. Now, Rocky, Aisha and Billy, you guys take this half of the list." Kimberly handed Billy a sack along with a stack of clues. "Adam, Tommy and I will take the first half. Keep in contact guys! If you are stuck at any time, don't hesitate to call! I know this game inside and out! We can win this!" Tommy smiled. "Hands in!" Everyone did followed on top of Kim's hand. "Win on 3! 1, 2, 3…"

"WIN!"

"Let's go!" Kimberly led the team out the Center.

* * *

After a few hours, Kimberly, Adam and Tommy were walking around the park. They had nearly finished their part of the list. 

"Okay, you two listen up. Here is the next clue," Kimberly said clearing her throat. "It's the color of a tomato. It has wheels and can travel at great speeds. A picture of this is all you need."

"Man, this is a tough one," Adam said. "What do you think it is?"

"Uh, a stop sign on wheels, I don't know." Tommy and Adam laughed. Kimberly looked at him and thought a moment. Kimberly smiled.

"That's it! It's a car, it's a red car." Kimberly rushed over to the parked red car. "Tommy get the camera out!" Kimberly attempted to fix her hair as she stood there. Adam went over to stand behind Kimberly next to the car.

"Alright. One picture coming up." Tommy lifted up the Polaroid camera. "Say, scavenger hunt."

"Scavenger hunt!" Tommy took the picture.

"Yay, I got it."

"Yes! I just love scavenger hunts!" Kimberly said happily.

"This is so much fun."

"I'm glad you are on our team this year Adam."

"I just hope I can help you guys win."

"Well, last year, this one nearly cost us the win."

"Hey, I didn't cost us anything," Tommy said.

"He nearly forgot an item." Kimberly looked at her watch. "Guys, we have been at this for a couple of hours. We don't have much time left. Let's keep them going. How many more clues do we have?"

"Uh, like a few more."

"Exactly how many!"

"Okay, Beautiful." Tommy looked through the list. Once they finished a clue, they folded it up and put it with the bag of items. "We just have 4 more."

"Last time we checked, Billy and the others had 6 left," Adam added.

"So, what's the next clue?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, right, okay. It's small and makes a noise that stops a game. People can do it just the same," Tommy read out.

"Oh, this isn't easy." Tommy laughed. Kimberly smiled. She got all excited.

"Okay, come on! I think I have an idea." Kimberly took off running.

"Man, she loves this game."

"I hadn't noticed," Adam said. Tommy laughed. The boys went running after Kimberly.

* * *

Aisha, Billy and Rocky, stopped by the Youth Center to get some drinks as they took a break from the action game. They knew if Kimberly were around, this wouldn't happen. Kimberly was dead set on winning the game, no breaks allowed. When she last called them, she was a bit upset and demanding they speed it up. Her side was closer to the end than they were. 

"So, how many more weird clues do we have left?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, about 3 more."

"Good. We can take a break."

"We just can't tell Kimberly about this," Billy said. He knew his longtime best friend. "This stays between us. Kimberly gets weird during this game."

"Speaking of weird," Rocky said. Bulk and Skull walked in. They had a gipsy with them, in hopes of her powers leading them to the Power Rangers. Ernie delivered take-out cups to them.

"Keep up the great work guys."

"Thanks Ernie. Okay, we better head out before Kim checks in again. We only have a few more things to get," Billy said taking a cup. Rocky and Aisha followed him.

* * *

Lord Zedd watching from above decides to send the Rangers to the Lost Universe on an endless battle of scavenger hunt. Since Kimberly and her friends loved scavenger hunts so much. Zedd decides he needs an item from the bag to create a monster first and then send the defeated Rangers to the universe. And he will become ruler of the Earth finally. 

On their way through the park, Billy, Aisha and Rocky were attacked by putties. Distracted, Billy put the bag of items to the ground and fights the group of putties. Billy, Rocky and Aisha run after the 2 putties that stole the bag.

"Oh man! They took the bag with all the scavenger items," Billy said once they disappeared.

"Oh no! Kim's gonna kill us," Rocky said. "What would Zedd want with those?"

"I don't know, but we better contact the others," Aisha said. Zedd decided to steal the cannon from the last clue they solved and turn it into a monster.

* * *

Kimberly walked down the halls of Angel Grove High with Tommy and Adam behind her. She was re-reading the clue when Tommy's communicator beeped in. 

"Speaking of a noise that can stop a game." Kimberly let out a laugh. Tommy looked around.

"Go ahead."

_"Tommy, it's Billy. We were just attacked in the park by putties." _

"Are you guys okay," Kimberly asked opening a link with her communicator.

_"Yeah, but the putties stole the scavenger bag." _

"What?!" Rocky and Aisha stepped back from Billy. "I knew this day was going to well!"

_"Are you guys alright?" _

"Yeah, we're fine. But Zedd has got to be up to something big. I think it's best we keep in contact for Zordon's call, okay."

_"Right." _

"Oh, hey! Do you still have your parts of list with you?"

_"Yeah?" _

"Well, just retrace everything you had. And hurry up," Kimberly said. Billy slightly laughed.

_"Thanks, Kimberly. We will try and hurry up just for you." _

"Good luck with the hunt," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but be quick." Billy laughed again.

_"Thanks. You too, Billy out."_

"Alright you guys, let's get back to the game." Kimberly sighed and continued ahead. The boys followed. Kimberly cringed at the sound of ringing and bells behind them. "Wait!" Kimberly put her hands up to stop the guys behind her. They slowly turned. "Oh no!" They found Bulk and Skull with their gipsy behind them. She was telling them the Power Rangers were close, but Bulk and Skull were reluctantly, since it was Kimberly, Adam and Tommy standing there. They laughed at them, as Bulk collapsed under the gipsy's eyes. Skull whistled to bring Bulk back. Kimberly gasped.

"I got it! That's it!"

"That's what?" Tommy asked.

"A whistle! It's a whistle, guys! Something that can stop the game and people can do it the same. It's a whistle! Come on, I know where to get one!" Kimberly took off running.

"Alright!" Tommy and Adam ran after her.

* * *

Zedd sent down the new Cannon monster he created from the stole sack bag to Earth. The Command Center senses the new monster and Alpha calls the Rangers. The Ranger morph into action to take on the Cannon monster. With its powerful cannon weapons, the monster proves to be quite a challenge for the Rangers. By using their combine battle weapons, the monster was defeated, but of course Lord Zedd makes it grow. The Rangers call forth their zords and defeat the Cannon monster with Tor, a battlizing zord carrier.

* * *

After the battle, the scavenger bag was found, which saved the team. Kimberly rushed to figure out how many more clues left they had to find. Kimberly, Tommy and Billy went over their lists together to make sure. 

"We have everything here," Billy said.

"We just need one more thing," Tommy said. Kimberly took and read the final clue.

"We should head to the Youth Center, I know someone who might be able to help!" Kimberly took off. The other rangers raced after her. Kimberly was the first one to run to Ernie.

"Ernie, we just need one more thing on the list."

"Good, I just heard from a judge that the team from Stone Canyon High is heading over here right now." Kimberly gasped and turned to Tommy.

"Oh man."

"Read the final clue again, Tommy!"

"Right. They are the colors of the rainbow and fight villains too. Find a picture of them, and that will do." Kimberly turned to Ernie.

"Gotta be the Power Rangers," Ernie said.

"You have a picture right?" Kimberly begged.

"Oh, sure, let me look." Ernie searched for a photo. Bulk and Skull came into the Youth Center with their gipsy. She felt the Power Rangers were right there and led the two right over to Tommy and the others. They looked at each other a bit worried as the gipsy, Bulk and Skull stood before them.

"The Power Rangers are right here!"

"Here you go, a photo of the Power Rangers," Ernie said. Bulk and Skull turned to their gipsy.

"Yeah. In a 8X10 photo," Bulk said. "Look into my eyes, you are fired!"

"I'll take that! Thank you Ernie!" Kimberly took the photo and rushed to the 3 judges waiting by their table. Billy and Tommy brought their sacks behind her. Kimberly laid out the photos along with the sacks. The judges searched through the sacks, checking off things as they went.

"Looks like we have a winner. The team from Angel Grove High!"

"Yay!" Kimberly jumped up and down. She hugged Aisha, as the boys high fived one another. Tommy and Kimberly hugged tightly. "I just love this game!" Kimberly gasped as Tommy lifted Kimberly up to his shoulder with ease.

"Kimberly! Kimberly! Kimberly!" The crowd started clapping and cheering Kim's name with Tommy. Kimberly smiled cheerfully at everyone from her high perch. She was on top of the world.


	8. Friends Forever

**Chapter 8: Friends Forever**

Aisha felt like a little fresh air in the park would do some good for the day. Only Billy and Adam were up to joining Aisha in the park for a fun day. Rocky claimed to have homework he needs to work on, Kimberly had gymnastic practice of course and since Tommy wanted to spar, he joined her at the Youth Center while she trained. Aisha was playing Frisbee with the boys, when an unidentified craft flew down around them.

"Wow! That thing just almost gave me a haircut!" Aisha yelled. They watch the ship float around a bit before it crash lands near them in the park.

"What is that thing?"

"It appears to be an extra-terrestrial spacecraft." Billy said.

"You mean, like an alien?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." They check it out.

"Ow! Still hot." Adam examined his hand. Aisha bent down closer to look into the window.

"Looks to me like a doll." Zedd has plans for that alien spacecraft. He had been chasing that ship from another galaxy before it arrived to Earth. From Serpentera, Zedd blasted down at the rangers to get them away from trying to claim his prize. He ends up hitting the ship

"Zedd must want to use the alien for evil," Adam said.

"We better take it back to the Command Center."

"But how, it's still too hot," Aisha said.

"The blanket!" Adam rushes over to their picinic and picks up their blanket. The Rangers were able to rush and teleport the unusual craft to the Command Center before Zedd could blast at them any more.

* * *

With Aisha, Billy and Adam off in the park doing their thing, Kimberly and Tommy were lounging at Kim's place on the couch. Kimberly had spent most the morning and afternoon training for her upcoming competition with Tommy as her spotter and coach. She had asked him to be a somewhat coach to her, which of course he agreed. Anything to spend more time with her. Kimberly's mother came into the living room after spending a while in the backyard working on her vegetable garden to get some vegetables for tonight's dinner. She found her daughter and Tommy asleep on the couch. Kimberly lying comfy on top of him. Mrs. Dumas smiled and grabbed the cover from the top of the loveseat. She covered them up quietly. Tommy slightly dazed from his dreams saw and felt the covers come around them. 

"Thanks Mom," he whispered before falling back asleep. Kim's mother smiled and rubbed his head as she went to leave the tired couple to their nap. A moment later, Tommy woke to his communicator going off. Kim's mother stopped right out the kitchen door.

"Did I leave a timer on?" She shrugged and went into the kitchen. Kimberly moaned in her sleep. Tommy looked around and lifted his wrist up to his mouth.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"TOMMY, IT IS URGENT THAT YOU AND KIMBERLY COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

"We're on the way. Come on, Beautiful." Kimberly pouted as she woke up. She groaned and stretched against Tommy.

"Oh, couldn't just wait 10 more minutes, I was having such a good dream." They both sat up, yawning, rubbing their eyes clear.

"Ready?" Kimberly nodded. Tommy looked around with Kimberly before they teleported out. Kim's mother came back into the living room just after the two disappeared.

"I thought I heard… Where did they go that fast?" She shrugged and went back into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

* * *

Billy pulled off the blanket as Kimberly and Tommy arrived to the Command Center. 

"What's going on guys?"

"What is that?" Kimberly asked with a yawn.

"It's a spacecraft," Adam said.

"Wow, cool."

"We found it in the park," Billy said. The Rangers find out it was a Bookala from the planet of the same name. It was on a journey searching the galaxy when Zedd came upon it. It's great colorful and powerful crystal could prove to be a main power source for Zedd's Serpentera, and that's why he was after it. It would make his zord invincible.

"Oh man. We can't let Zedd get his hands on the crystal." Kimberly looked into the open hatched.

"Wow. It's so tiny in there. Looks like a doll." Billy put the crystal from the craft into the alien's hatch. The great Bookala was made life size, scaring Kimberly and Aisha slightly. Kimberly jumped back into Tommy, who held her in his arms. The Bookala was just as scared of the rangers. However, they found out, the Bookala is just a traveler and will pose no threat to the Rangers. He even takes a liking to Billy, as he learns English from listening to Billy talk to his friend. The Bookala imitaties Billy. Everyone laughs as it rpeats Billy. The Bookala touches his craft in sadness.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home,"Billy said.

"Home…worry…"

"Why don't we come up with a fake Bookala, like a doll, get Zedd to fall for it and then the real Bookala can get away?"

"GET IDEA AISHA."

"Hey, I think I might have a doll that we might able to work with," Kimberly said.

"I'll help," Aisha said.

"Thank you."

"And I can make the repairs on the Bookala's ship," Billy said.

"Thank you," The Bookala said to Billy and Kimberly.

"You're welcome," Billy said touching the Bookala's arm.

"I think Billy found a new friend," Kimberly said whispering to Aisha and the others. They smiled and nodded.

"KIMBERLY, AISHA, YOU TWO GO WORK ON CREATING A FAKE BOOKALA."

"Alright."

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on Zedd," Tommy said.

"Right. We're on it." The girls teleported out.

* * *

Kimberly went through her closet for her boxes of dolls. 

"Okay, this one might work. We'll just have to add a few items, paint the face, stuff like that," Kimberly said.

"Okay." Kimberly handed the doll over as she found paint. She came across a clear crystal much like the one Bookala carried.

"Hey, why don't we also make a fake crystal too?"

"Good idea." The girls rushed to work quickly. Kim's mother walked by Kim's room and found the two working.

"Wow, what a pretty doll," Mrs. Dumas said.

"Thanks Mom."

"What are you making it for?"

"Uh, Art class," Aisha said quickly.

"Oh, very interesting. Kimberly, can you help me for a second."

"Uh, sure Mom." Kimberly waited a moment for her mother to leave. "Keep working on the doll and the crystal, then go to Billy's garage. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." Aisha teleported out her room to Billy's place. Kimberly went to help her mother.

* * *

Aisha was putting the final touches on the doll's face, as Bookala watched and loved Billy fixing his spacecraft. Aisha and Billy find out that on Bookala's planet it snows, Billy was a bit envious since he never snows in Angel Grove. Tommy beeped in to tell them that Zedd has fully charged Serpentera and is on the way there. 

"Okay, we are almost set here."

_"Good, because Zedd might attack there," Tommy said. _

"Okay. Come on guys, we better get to the park." They were attacked by one of Zedd's monster. The morphed and dealt with the monster.

Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Kimberly morph from the Command Center to help the others. They stopped the monster from attacking Billy and Aisha any more. After defeating the monster, Billy has the real Bookala teleported out while they plant the fake one. Zedd sends Goldar to retrieve the diamond and Bookala.

"Wow, Kimberly, Aisha, that almost looks like him. You did a great job."

"Thanks!" They placed the fake crystal and fake doll into the spacecraft. Putties attacked them. Goldar takes the diamond trap and brings it to Zedd. When Zedd loads the diamond into Serpentera and finds out it was a fake.

Before the real Bookala leaves, he gives the Rangers a nice treat. He allows it to snow in Angel Grove for a brief moment.

"Aha, snow!" Billy smiled and laughed first. Kimberly laughed as her hands came up to feel the snow. Everyone did the same. Each ranger enjoys the snow just before Bookala leaves. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as they wave to Bookala. Zedd not happy about being tricked so takes the fake Bookala doll and turns it into yet another monster. The Rangers defeated the newest monster and return back to their normal lives.

* * *

Kimberly gets home to find a postcard from Zack, Jason and Trini. She rushes to show everyone. Kimberly ran into the Youth Center and almost gets a flying spin kick from Tommy. She gasps, but Tommy was able to miss her. 

"Guys, guys, guys! Guess what I found!"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"A postcard from the guys in Switzerland!" Kimberly said very excited.

"Oh great, read it." Kimberly waited until everyone crowded around her.

"Okay, they said. 'Hi guys'…" Kimberly paused with a smile and looked back at everyone. "We have seen incredible things, too much to tell. The people are the best part. No matter where they come from, or who they are, we are all here fighting for the same dreams Wouldn't trade a minute of this for the world, but we do miss you all very much. There is still no place like home, and we know you guys are doing your best to keep it that way.' Oh, and look at the place." Kimberly showed everyone.

"Even if it is 10 thousand light years away," Billy said. Bulk and Skull came into the Youth Center, gloating about having photos of the true identities of the Power Rangers, but yet again, were far wrong.

* * *

Thursday 

The District title for the county started this afternoon in Angel Grove. It was a 2-day event, ending with the final top 8 girls going for the title tomorrow. Kimberly stood at the sidelines warming up for her practice run on floor. She took deep breaths, as she lined up first followed by 3 other girls, to practice. All were allowed 5 minutes to warm up, but all together doing run throughs on the floor mat. Kimberly came up a bit short from her double back. She groaned and favored her ankle a bit as she walked to the sidelines off the mat.

"You okay?" Tommy asked. Kimberly nodded. She walked it off and went back to warming up. Kimberly stumbled on her double twist, stepping out of bounds and didn't do better on her second attempt to her doublt back.

Kimberly moved to train on beam and had an unfortunate worst warm up she could ever remember. She slipped off doing her 3 back layout sequences. Slipped off again on her double spin, and did something very un-Kimberly like to end her exercise. On her dismount, she didn't fight for the landing and fell on her butt, then back after her double back. She was more embarrassed than worried about the falls and miscues. Tommy squatted before her as she covered her mouth, shaking her head from a seat on the sidelines. She ended warm-ups early.

"Just shake it off, that was nothing." All the girls warming up around her looking at Kimberly, shocked that such a great gymnast was having her troubles this afternoon. Kimberly caught a lot of them even staring at her. Kimberly scratched the back of her head. "You're not nervous right?"

"No, I don't know." Tommy kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks." Aisha came over to Kimberly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing, I just missed."

"You sure?" Kim's mother came over after rushing down from the stands.

"What is wrong? You look lost out there!"

"I just missed okay!" Kimberly yelled. "It happens!" She got up and walked out. Aisha and Kimberly's mother looked at each other.

"Maybe I should…"

"No, give her a moment alone," Mrs. Dumas said. "I know my daughter, she just needs to get this out of her. She'll be fine for competition."

* * *

Kimberly stood down the halls of the gym away from the crowd. She felt dizzy and short of breath. Kimberly felt the wall as things around her got dim and fuzzy. She started breathing hard, as she leaned up against the wall trying to focus her sight. Tommy found her. 

"Kimberly?" Kimberly held her chest as she fell forward finally. "Kimberly!" Tommy caught her. She was gasping for air in his arms.

"I can't…breathe…I can't breathe…I can't breathe…I can't..."

"It's okay, it's okay! I got you...I have you now." Tommy looked around. "Help! Someone help me!" Aisha found them in the halls, Tommy yelling for help. "I need a doctor! Aisha, a doctor now!"

"I'm on it!" Aisha ran back inside the gym to find the doctor paramedic on call. Kimberly was still struggling to breathe still as Tommy held her.

"Breathe, Kim, please baby, breathe with me. Kimberly!" Tommy held her tight against her. "What is this?" Tommy asked, as the doctor examined her quickly.

"I believe it's a panic attack," The doctor said opening an oxygen tank quickly. He covered Kim's mouth with the mask. "Take deep breaths Kimberly. Just breathe right, this will help. It's definately a panic attack."

"Kimberly never gets a panic attack!" The competition started up with Kimberly breathing through an oxygen mask.

"Will she be okay?" Aisha asked after a few minutes.

"The oxygen tank should help settle her breathing." The orders of gymnasts were listed out. The crowd, other gymnasts and media correspondents were surprised when Kimberly didn't show up for roll call. Kimberly looked up as her breathing was slowing down. All the rangers and Kim's parents were around her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, guys," Kimberly said attempting to pull off the mask.

"I think it is wise to keep the mask on." The doctor put the mask back on.

"She shouldn't compete right?" Tommy asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Kimberly pulled off the mask. "I just…just couldn't breathe okay."

"You had a panic attack honey!"

"Mom, I'm fine!"

"The doctor said…"

"The doctor didn't say anything! I said I was fine!" Kimberly yelled. She pulled away from everyone as she stood up. She walked out. Everyone sighed, Kimberly's stubbornness can be a handle to deal with. Everyone knew her determination and high spirit to fight would weigh over any illness or panic attack.

* * *

Kimberly was to start on vault. Kimberly walked over to get ready. Tommy took her jacket from her as she eyed the vault from the sidelines. 

"You sure you are okay?" Tommy asked.

"Stop asking me that, okay!" Kimberly yelled at him. Tommy stepped back. Kimberly walked to do her vault. She stood, staring ahead at the vault. Kimberly turned to the judges with a smile. She raised her arms up high before stepping to the line. Kimberly ran down the path toward the vault and did a double back. She stuck the landing and raised her arms up high. The crowd jumped out their seat with cheers. Kimberly walked passed Tommy with a smile.

"Still don't think I am okay?"

"Don't get cocky, Beautiful," Tommy whispered. The judges showed their marks. Kimberly scored a perfect 10. "Okay, maybe now you can." Kimberly hugged him after getting her perfect score. Kimberly ending up winning the first day with ease and grace after the shaky warm ups. Shawna, Aisha's friend from Stone Canyon, came in 3rd place.

* * *

Next day 

Kimberly was practicing after school with Aisha watching. The boys had to finish their shop class assignments by Monday for credit. Finales for the District title starting that night around 7.

"Looking good girl," Aisha said as Kimberly was doing her 3 leaps right before ending the floor with her double back in a pike position. Aisha handed over her bottle of water.

"Thanks. The competition is gonna get tougher tonight with only the top 8 competing." Kimberly took a sip and wiped her face with her armbands.

"You might be right, but you sure took them all surprise after yesterday's performances. Even my friend Shawna seemed surprised how fast you turned it all around," Aisha said.

"Oh, right. I wish I could have talked to her yesterday."

"I know, but you had your reasons, all that media surrounding you."

"Still," Kimberly said drinking more water.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her." Shawna came into the gym. "Shawna!" Aisha went and hugged her.

"Hello Aisha," Shawna said.

"I am so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, I see, that's why you left."

"You know I couldn't help with that. But, things have changed since I moved here to Angel Grove."

"Right," Shawna said looking at Kimberly.

"Hi!" Kimberly held her hand out.

"Oh, Shawna, this is Kimberly…"

"The famous Kimberly Hart. Our great Olympic hope."

"Hi. Aisha has told me so much about you." Shawna just looked at Kim's hand. Kimberly brought her hand back. "So, it's look like we are both competing for the District title, huh?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"I'd say we will be competing for a lot more than that." Shawna brushed past Kimberly and Aisha angrily.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly shrugged.

* * *

Kimberly moved to beam. Aisha stood at the sidelines watching her workout, as Shawna was practicing on the floor. Kimberly did a single front off to end her training. Shawna was waiting her turn on beam. She laughed as Kimberly landed with ease and Aisha clapped with cheer. 

"Wow, you clap for a easily single Arabian, not impressive. I hope that is not all you have for tonight." Shawna smiled and went to work out. Aisha sighed.

"Okay," Kimberly whispered. Kimberly went to train on bars. Shawna watching, criticizing some form breaks and the step back on her double layout.

"You won't get a perfect 10 doing that." Kimberly sighed as she pulled off her grip. She moved back to end her training on floor. It is always best to leave a little something on the practice the day before and day of the tournament. Best to save the perfect exercises for the actual title. Kimberly ended her floor with a no-handed cartwheel into a single back. She smiled.

"Wow, good moves," Aisha said after a few claps.

"Thanks!" Kimberly hopped back over to Aisha's side. Shawna came over having finished her practice. "Oop!" Kimberly flipped some hair off her neck.

"Hi Shawna, are you done for the day?"

"Yeah. Well, it was good to see you again, Aisha." Shawna stopped and turned back to Aisha. She looked around Aisha for her hands. "I see you don't have a broke finger, why haven't you been calling me?"

"Come on, Shawna, I tried to call you. We just kept missing one another!" Aisha tried to explain.

"Well, whenever I tried calling you, you were always out!" Kimberly walked away from the arguing girls.

"Shawna, I'm sorry!"

"What have you been doing?" Shawna asked.

"I just… I've been really busy!"

"Busy forgetting about me."

"No, honestly, I have been busy since I got here," Aisha said.

"Look," Kimberly said coming back. "Umm, You guys probably need some time to catch up. I'm gonna go see how the boys are doing. It was nice meeting you, Shawna. Bye." Kimberly walked toward the door after picking up her gym bag. Aisha looked at Shawna and back at Kimberly.

"Kim, wait!" Kimberly turned around. "I would like her to get to know you. I want us all to get to know each other." Shawna looked at them. "Come on, let's go the park and chill out before the competition. We can talk more." Kimberly nodded and looked at Shawna. Shawna walked over. "Please…"

"Okay."

* * *

Zedd decided to turn that friction between Kimberly, Aisha and Aisha's friend. As the girls were in the park, Goldar was sent down and kidnapped Kimberly and Shawna. Aisha rushed to the shop to get the guys. They leave for the Command Center, where they find out that Kimberly and Shawna were held trapped in a cave. Zedd had also sent down a new monster created from a saw in the shop. He calls it the Jaws of Destruction. Tommy sends the other 4 rangers to deal with the monster, as he goes to save Kimberly and Shawna.

* * *

Kimberly examined the cave holding them. Shawna was scared, jumping back down from the putties as they surrounded them. 

"I'm really scared."

"Don't be afraid, Shawna. Everything is going to be okay." Kimberly pushed on the rock behind them, but nothing moved. She went back to the shielded bars.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Shawna asked.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way." Kimberly looked at the shields up and down for any holes or weaknesses.

"You're so calm Kim." Kimberly looked back at Shawna. "I hate to admit, but I am impressed. You really are as good as everyone says."

"You're doing great too, Shawna."

"Why are so nice to me, I mean, I was awful!"

"Because I think I understand and I know what you're going through. It's tough when you think you have lost someone." Kimberly went and sat down. "When my parents got divorce, I felt really abandoned for a time."

"Your parents are divorce?" Kimberly nodded. "So are mine. They just finished their divorce this fall. I guess….I feel that way too, maybe I always will. I feel like when someone close to me leaves, it just reminds me how my Mom left my Dad and me."

"Me too, about my Dad, at first. But you know what? I realized that my Dad loves me just the same, even though I don't see him as much. Just because my parents are divorce or someone leaves, doesn't mean they don't still love you, still care about you. Just because someone has moved away, doesn't mean you have lost them a bit." A putty passed by. Shawna gasped and took Kimberly's hand. Kimberly squeezed her hand and tried to keep Shawna calm.

* * *

The White ranger was able to get into the cave after defeating the surrounding putties. 

"Wow, the White ranger!" Kimberly and Shawna jumped up with smiles.

"Yes!" Tommy broke the shield.

"Okay, Shawna, you go through first." Shawna took the White Ranger's hand. Kimberly went to go through, but was blasted back by the shield She hit the ground hard.

"Kimberly!"

"Alpha, teleport Shawna out of here."

"Wait! I can't leave Kimberly," Shawna said.

"Don't worry, Shawna. He'll get me out, I know so." Kimberly winked at Shawna.

"Kimberly…"

"I'll be fine." Shawna was teleported out.

"Come on, let's get going."

"It's morphing time!" Kimberly morphed into the Pink ranger and broke the shield. "Yes, I did!"

"Let's go!" Goldar was awaiting for them as they came out.

"Goldar!"

"Kimberly, go help the others."

"What about you?" Kimberly asked.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here and handle golden monkey head."

"Okay." Kimberly teleported out.

* * *

With their zords, the Rangers were able to defeat the Sawhead monster just in time for Kimberly's performance. Kimberly and Shawna didn't have any time to chat, as they had to jumped right into the competition. Because of their tie in the all-around competition, due to District rules, each girl had to perform one more floor routine to see who takes the title. Aisha went over to Kimberly who was warming up to go first on floor. Aisha had finished chatting with Shawna. 

"Hi!" Aisha said.

"Oh hi!" They hugged.

"So, Shawna told me how nice you were. Thanks!" Aisha hugged Kimberly again.

"Oh, you don't have to think me. You know I kind of made a new friend as well." The announcer came on to announce the special treat tonight. Kimberly pulled off Tommy's shirt. It was her good luck charm. Aisha gave thumbs up to Shawna before rushing to stand with her friends in the crowd. Kimberly finished powdering her feet as her name was called. Tommy was cheering loudly from the sidelines as Kimberly walked to the floor mat. Kimberly performed her second floor routine; it was more of exhibition performance, with a bit more dances involved than her normal. It was even allowed music with singing words, not normal for competition.

_(AN: And if anybody knows where I can find 'Kathy Fisher- To Be With You' song, I will be indebted to you forever, because I love that and since it is from 1995, no one has it anywhere!)_

Kimberly ended with a very difficult double back into a split. The crowd cheered. Kimberly walked off and awaited her score. She carried a huge smile knowing she gave her best. From the 3 judged, one even gave her a 10, but the others with 9.8s. Kimberly was happy with her scores. She gave her thumbs up to Shawna, who smiled and went to do her floor. She did a more hip-hop, upbeat performance compared to Kimberly, earning 2 9.9 and a 9.8 from the judge that gave Kimberly a 10.

"Shawna and Kimberly have both scored a 29.6. Ladies and gentlemen we have another tie!" Aisha clapped. "Well, there you have! Congratulations to our two champions!" Kimberly and Shawn went over to Aisha. They high fived as Aisha was handled the trophy.

"You guys were amazing!"

"Thanks, Aisha. So are you, you are too Kim." Shawna put her hands on the trophy. Kimberly followed, pulling it towards her more. She laughed.

"Thanks."

"I am so happy to have friends like you two. You guys are best," Aisha said. She put her arm around Kimberly as Shawna did the same to her. All three of them hugged.

_until next time...don't forget to review please, love to hear whatcha think, so please, please review:P_


	9. A Ranger Pregnant?

**Chapter 9: A Ranger Pregnant? And A Parent's Wrath **

Kimberly stood with Tommy, her mother and Pierre as they stood before massive Christmas trees in the barnyard shop. Tommy was struggling to keep the tree up with Pierre due to it's massive size.

"So, will this one do?"

"It's still too big," Mrs. Dumas said.

"But I want a big tree, Mommy," Kimberly whined with her pouty bottom lip. "Besides, Tommy's parents got one way bigger than this one, right Tommy?"

"Oh, right, yes, it's huge," Tommy groaned. "Just like this one. Let's take this one...soon!"

"Well, Tommy's parents must love picking up pine needles because I know you won't and I will be stuck with that."

"Please!" Kimberly's mother rolled her eyes as Kimberly whined with a pouty bottom lip. "Mommy, please!"

"Fine!"

"Yes!"

"Exactly choice," The seller said taking over holding the tree from Tommy briefly. Kimberly hugged Tommy. Tommy and Pierre struggled with the tree again, this time getting it on the top of the roof of the car. Kimberly and Tommy worked most the afternoon and night on decorating the Christmas tree with her mother, as Pierre made a famous French dinner special. He was painter and a magician in the kitchen, some times better than Kim's mother.

"More tinsel higher, Tommy!"

"I am!"

"No, you have it bunched there in the middle." Tommy rolled his eyes and threw tinsel at her. They fought before kissing to end it. They each had tinsel throughout their hair. Tommy picked some from her hair and put it on the tree. Kimberly took in another deep sniff of the tree.

"I love Christmas."

"You just love the shopping and all the presents," Tommy said.

"Well, that too," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Something smells awesome!" Tommy took another inhale as he looked aorund. "What is that?"

"Pierre is doing his famous, Brochettes de poulet au romarin."

"Brochette de poulet au romarin." Tommy looked at Kimberly as she repeated what her mother said.

"Your French is getting so good, baby," Kim's mother said, complimenting Kimberly's attempt at French.

"Thanks. But what did I just say?"

"It's chicken kebabs with herbs."

"Yummy."

"With goat cheese squares, tomato and olive salad, and mashed potatoes," Pierre said coming out the kitchen wiping his hands.

"Great, because I am...Starving," Tommy groaned, rubbing his stomach. Kimberly laughed, patting his stomach.

"My baby is always starving," Kimberly said as she hugged him.

"Good, because dinner...is served."

* * *

They ate dinner, clearing and cleaning up after the great dinner, but then Kimberly and Tommy went to leave, carrying a bag and Kim's stereo. 

"Where are you two going this late?" Mrs. Dumas asked looking at her watch.

"Tommy and I have to practice for the Christmas dance we are putting on for the school," Kimberly said putting on her jacket

"But we have weeks to learn that."

"Yes Tommy, but you need lots of practice."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, tiger but you have a huge dance to learn."

"I can't believe I agreed to this with you," Tommy said putting on his jacket.

"Well, tough, can't get out of it now," Kim said with a smile as she put on her hat.

"Fine, I'll see you two back home, later then."

"Okay, Mom. See ya later," Kimberly said walking with Tommy out the door.

* * *

They arrived to the dance theater where the yearly Christmas program would be put on for Christmas Eve. Kimberly, a head actress in the drama club, since she came to high school, got together all the rangers and students and smaller little ballet girls together to put on the Christmas show. It was going to be the Nutcracker, with mature ballet dancers, everything for the amazing show. Most of the rangers, worked on the set and production, Kimberly and Tommy the only ones in the actually show portion. Tommy wanted nothing more than to be an extra background dancer, but Kimberly wanted more. Since she was the little girl, and he was the prince. 

"Okay, let's see those moves," Kim said putting on the stereo in the corner to play the piano music. The manager loved Kimberly so much and gave her permission to use it any time she wanted, he didn't care. Kimberly had showed Tommy dance first and they went through it a few times solo, before doing it together. They had got to the studio around 8pm. "You ready?"

"I guess so," Tommy said taking her hands. She smiled as they started music. After stepping on her toes a few times, Kimberly pulled away from Tommy.

"Okay, my toes." Kimberly let go of Tommy's hands.

"Sorry," Tommy said stepping back as well. Kimberly put her hands on her hips.

"One more time, come on."

"I suck at this, I don't know why I am doing this with you. You should pick a better dancer," Tommy said fixing his ponytail back. Kimberly sighed and fixed her headband.

"I don't want a better dancer, I love having you. It's just new, don't worry, give it time."

* * *

Kimberly stood was just in a pink sports bra, black shorts and pink sneakers, as Tommy was just in his white cutup tank and black pants. "Your hands go here to spin me," Kimberly said putting his hands on her lower back. "Remember, ok. I can't keep repeating the simple moves." Kimberly went and hit repeat button on her stereo. "Let try again." They went back to the doing the dance. After 15 minutes, Kim groaned as Tommy once again missed a step, causing her to mis-step and fall, but his quick reflexes allowed him to catch her before she could hit the ground. 

"I just can't do this," Tommy said throwing his hands up in the air after helping Kimberly stand up straight.

"Please, don't give up. I knew it would take a while to teach you."

"Kimberly, I have to learn a script, 4 dances in 3 weeks!"

"You said it would fun!" Kimberly yelled.

"I only said it to make you feel better, I hate dancing!!" Tommy yelled back.

"Oh, stop being a baby and come here," Kimberly said hitting the stop button to her stereo. Tommy sat down in front of her. Kimberly eased into his lap. "You will be fine, it will take time." She fixed his ponytail back, and caressed his face.

"What if I still am horrible?" Tommy asked with those beautiful brown puppy eyes.

"Oh, well, as long as you have fun. I don't see any harm in a few missed steps. Hey, I got something for you. Wanna see my designs for the show?"

"Sure," Tommy said. Kimberly got up and got her portfolio. She went back to sitting on Tommy. She had her back to his chest.

"Uh….very colorful?"

"Well, you're a nutcracker, what do you expect?" Kimberly asked with a laugh.

"But it's a little much on the make-up, right."

"It'll look great on you. Besides, you're from the land of the dolls!" He looked at her dress and smiled at the huge slit.

"Wow, that dress is beautiful."

"Thanks," Kimberly said moving on through her booklet. "The little girls are going to be so adorable!"

* * *

A week later 

Kimberly stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection. _'How did things get this complicated?'_ Her mind screamed.

"I can't…I just can't be." Tommy knocked on the door, causing Kimberly to drop a small box.

"Kimberly? Baby, you have been in there a while," Tommy said knocking again. "Kim?"

"I'll be out in a second!" Kimberly shoved the box into her purse and closed it. She came out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Have you been crying?"

"Crying? Oh, no!" Kimberly laughed. "Plucking my eyebrows always makes me tear up."

"Don't lie to me." Tommy touched her cheek.

"I'm not lying, Tommy. Come on, we have just a few weeks before the big dance." Tommy stopped her.

"Talk to me."

"I have nothing to talk about, gosh!" Kimberly yelled, as she walked away from him.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Tommy found Kimberly sitting on his toilet crying. Her face was covered. 

"Beautiful?" Tommy squatted before her. He tried to pull her hands down.

"No!" She cried out.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Tommy pulled her hands down and held her face. He stroked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" She hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" Tommy sighed and held her. He lifted Kimberly up from the toilet and carried her back inside to his bed. They kissed, but Kimberly pulled away. Tommy would try to kiss her again, but she refused.

"Don't…" Tommy kissed her. "Let me help." They kissed passionately. Kimberly pulled away. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"Tommy, I'm late," Kimberly said a bit more sternly looked at him then down.

"Late for what…Kimberly, I don't understand."

"Tommy, I'm late!" Tommy looked down with her. Kimberly looked back into his eyes and nodded. Tommy's eyes went to her stomach again, then back to looking into her eyes. Kimberly nodded a bit faster to tell him to hurry up and connect everything before she chokes him to death. Tommy looked at Kim's stomach and gaped.

"Oh my god!"

"Finally!" Kimberly yelled.

"Hh-how, when…why…"

"I don't know. God! This can't be happening, not now!"

"How late?"

"A week, but I am never late," Kimberly confessed.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"Pregnant?"

"My mother is gonna kill me." Tommy slightly smiled.

"We're gonna have a baby," Tommy said.

"This can't be happening! I can't have a baby now!"

"Why not?"

"Because we are in high school!" Kimberly yelled standing up.

"I'll take care of you and the baby!" Tommy yelled back.

"I don't want you to take care of me and a baby! We can't have a baby! Not now!"

"I know the timing couldn't be worst, but..."

"Worst? This is a disaster! We are Power Rangers, we can't deal with a baby and save the world from Zedd!"

"We can do this!"

"No we can't! My mother is going to kill us! Your parents are doing…My dad is going to kill you! We can't have this baby!"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked with his hands going to her shoulder.

"We can't have this baby, Tommy."

"You don't want to have my baby!"

"I don't want to have anyone's baby!" Kimberly yelled.

"But we can handle this, I can handle this!"

"You are 16! I am not even 16 yet! We can't handle a baby ourselves!"

"We won't be alone, we'll have all our friends, our parents will come around…"

"My mother will not come around! This is a mistake!"

"How can you say that, this is our baby!" Tommy touched her stomach with both hands.

"I will not have a baby!" Kimberly yelled, as she pushed his hands away.

"Why, how could you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. A baby will destroy us, we are not ready for this."

"I am ready!" Tommy confessed.

"You are not ready! My mother was right! We are not ready!" Kimberly pulled on her shoes and jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" They yelled at each other continuously as they went upstairs.

"You are not leaving here tonight!"

"Yes I am!" Tommy's parents came down downstairs.

"What is going on?"

"We heard nothing but shouting! Why are you two yelling this late at night?" Kimberly and Tommy turned to his parents.

"What is going on here, son?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Mom, Dad, can you give us a minute alone?"

"No, you will tell us why you two are fighting!"

"I have to go," Kimberly said going to the door.

"Kimberly?" Kimberly walked out the door.

"Kimberly, stop!"

"I don't want to talk to you now!" Tommy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We have to talk about this!"

"You have done enough! I am done talking to you!" Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and ran out the house.

"Where is she going?" Tommy sighed. He ran downstairs to get some shoes on.

"Where are you going, son?"

"After Kimberly!"

"What is going on?"

"Mom, I can't tell you yet!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" Tommy ran out the backdoor.

"Tommy?!" His mother closed the door. "I hope everything will be okay with those two."

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly in the park at their bench. They argued again. Kimberly walking away from him, yet again. 

"Don't walk away from me!"

"I have nothing more to say to you! You are pissing me off to the fucking maximum!" Kimberly yelled, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"You are carrying my child, we should be able to talk about this!"

"We shouldn't even be thinking about this! We are in high school!"

"Do you even know if you are pregnant or not, before we lose our heads again?" Kimberly sighed to Tommy's question. He was right, she didn't even know if she truly was pregnant. Was she over-reacting to nothing?

"No. I mean, I haven't…I haven't taken any test," Kimberly said softly. "Maybe...maybe I'm not."

"Then let's do that now."

"I don't want to!"

"We have to find out!" Tommy yelled holding her arms. "We have to know tonight!"

"I don't want to know if I am!"

"Oh, so you would rather walk around pregnant and not knowing it."

"Yes!" Kimberly yelled pulling away again.

"That is stupid!"

"I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you!"

"Hey, don't blame me! We both had sex, not just me!"

"I never should have...let you...gosh, how could I let us think we..."

"Don't you dare! We made love okay! We can't change that now, and don't go blaming me for this! This is not my fault!"

"Of course it is! You are the one with the...ththe thingy! You had control of everything and you always forget!" Tommy turned Kimberly to him, but she didn't want to look at him. Tommy kept trying to do it.

"Hey! This is not my fault! You are on the pill! I thought that was enough protection!"

"Obviously not!"

"Don't yell at me! We are in this together!"

"I hate you!" Tommy stepped back after she slapped him for touching her again. Kimberly was breathing hard as she looked at him.

"How could you, even say that to me?" Tommy asked holding his cheek.

"I…I'm…" Kimberly's head went down with tears in her eyes, as she ran away.

"Kimberly! Kim!"

* * *

Kimberly cried as she got into her room. She collapsed to her bed. Kim's mother came into her bedroom. 

"Kimberly, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kimberly hugged her pillow tightly. "Baby, you have to talk to me."

"Mom, I want to be alone!"

"Did something happen?" Kimberly rolled from her stomach to her back.

"Tommy and I…we got into this horrible fight and… it was all my fault, Mom." Kimberly sat up and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm sure Tommy will understand. Why don't you call him or…"

"No! I can't… not yet." The doorbell rung. "Don't get it. It's Tommy and I don't want to see him, Mom. Not tonight."

"Okay." Mrs. Dumas went downstairs. Tommy stood there.

"Thought I would use the door first," Tommy said.

"Good to see you can. But, I can't let you in. She doesn't want to see you."

"Mrs. Dumas, I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry Tommy. Try the morning."

"Fine." Tommy turned to leave. "Tell her, I love her, no matter what." Tommy walked away.

* * *

Next morning 

Knock, Knock

"I need to be alone Mom!" Kimberly shouted from her bathroom. "Please, leave me alone!" Kimberly sighed as she stared at the little pink box and timer. She took a deep breath. Tommy opened the bathroom door slowly. "Mom, I said not to...Tommy? What are you doing…" Tommy help up a pregnancy box. He closed the door behind him.

"I thought…we could, should do this together." Kimberly slightly smiled before hugging him.

"I can't…I can't even open the box." Kimberly started crying.

"Shhh…." Tommy rubbed her back and head. "That's why I am here. I will help you. We can do this, together, no matter what happens next, we will do it together. I promise," Tommy said.

"I'm so sorry about…"

"Shh… it's forgotten. You were upset and…"

"I love you." Kimberly hugged him.

"I love you too. SO much." Tommy kissed her head. "Ready?"

"Can you open it for me?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful." Tommy opened one pregnancy box. He pulled out the manual and handed the stick to Kimberly. They read over the instructions.

"Should I do both of them?"

"I guess so. I mean, if you want. I checked the Internet, the only truly perfect test is a blood test, so if we really want to be sure. I can set up an appointment and go with you."

"You checked the internet?"

"Of course, how do you think I knew which test to get. This one is like 99.9 percent accurate. Only the best for the woman I love." Kimberly hugged him. She took the tests. Tommy and Kimberly stood back, as the test sat on the sink counter. Tommy and Kimberly were hugging each other, awaiting for the minute to pass.

"Have I ever said this before, but I hate waiting."

"Me too," Kimberly said. The timer went off.

"Okay, pink lines, pregnant. Blue, not pregnant. Ready?"

"Wait!" Kimberly stopped him. She took deep breaths. "Okay." They both looked and gasped.

* * *

**the**

**end**

* * *

**NOT!!**

**:P**

**

* * *

**

_being_

_cruel_

_again_

_Lord, I apologize_

_:P_

_onto the story_

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy let out both sighs of relief as they looked at both tests. 

"Blue lines," Kimberly whispered.

"Not pregnant." She hugged him.

"Thank god. Are you okay with this?"

"You were right, we are not ready for a baby," Tommy said. "I mean, I know we could handle a baby, if it came, but you were right. We are still in high school, we are Power Rangers. We need to deal with Zedd, getting A's, and being kids. We have had to grow up so much from being rangers, a baby would just…"

"Complicate it more."

"Exactly," Tommy said. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"And I can't wait to have our baby, but not now."

"Not now," Kimberly said.

"So, what do we do now?" Tommy asked.

"No more scares."

"I agree. I guess, condoms are in order?"

"Condoms can work."

"For you, right?" Tommy smiled as he looked at her. .

"You are silly!"

"What?!"

"It is much cheaper for you to wear the glove."

"Hey, a diagram is much for cheaper, you only have to buy one because they are reusable."

"How do you know that?" Kimberly asked.

"I told you, I was on the Internet all night. I looked up if you were pregnant, and if you weren't. And if you weren't, I looked up contraceptive options. Female condoms, regular condoms, everything. Did you know, they have condoms that taste like mint and chocolate fudge?"

"Fudge? Yummy," Kimberly said with a smile. "Thank you, for being so great."

"I am only great because I have you." They kissed.

* * *

After a wonderful holiday, with ranger-free Christmas and New Year's, the New Year started just find for all the rangers. The rangers got into back to schoolwork and classes. They were started their spring semester of their sophomore year, with a bit of a change. Zedd had decided to take our heroes on an unexpected trip down memory lane. With a specialized rock, Zedd was able to rotate the Earth back on it's axis, turning back the time and turning the Rangers into kids. By transforming the Rangers to kids, they were powerless against any forces. However, Zedd soon found out the rangers' skills were not as feeble as their small bodies. They were able to defeat an army of his putties, though only kids. Zordon and Alpha were proud of them for that. The Photomare, Zedd's newest monster creations, was able to briefly freeze the Rangers.

* * *

About a week into the New Year, Carolina Dumas had a very interesting conversation with her husband, Pierre. He asked her about being pregnant and not telling him, which Mrs. Dumas adamantly denied. She couldn't believe he would believe she was pregnant. But Pierre showed her a pregnancy stick he had found the stick, he was waiting on her to tell him why she had one. 

"But I…Where did you find this?" Pierre explained how he was taking out the Christmas garage when it snagged on the step and opened. He went to find another trash bag when he came across the stick. "It isn't mine, which would mean it was…."

* * *

Tommy's mother was taking dirty clothes from her son's room when the doorbell rung. 

"Coming!" She opened the front door. "Oh, Carolina, for what do I owe this honor?"

"We need to talk." Kim's mother walked passed her into the house. "Are the kids here?"

"No, something about a homework session at Billy's place," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Good." Carolina stood there.

"Let me get your coat."

"No, I'm fine."

"Would you like some tea or…" Jane asked.

"No, I don't have much time to talk," Carolina Dumas said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you know why our children were fighting like a month ago?"

"No, why do you?"

"I think it had a lot to do with this," Carolina said. She pulled out something in a wrapped paper towel. Jane sat down as Carolina handed it over. She slowly opened it and gasped.

"A pregnancy test?"

"Yes. My husband found it in the trash?"

"What does blue lines mean?" Jane asked.

"Thank god, it means not pregnant."

"So, Kimberly thought she was pregnant?"

"My daughter shouldn't need to think that!"

"As does my son!" Jane yelled back.

"I knew it was a mistake, I knew it was a disastrous mistake to allow them to have sex!"

"They love each other…"

"Love? My daughter could have been pregnant! Pregnant!" Carolina yelled.

"But she isn't."

"We can't allow this to happen?"

"I'm pretty sure Tommy has gone to the measures to ensure it won't happen again."

"How can you say that?!"

"Because Carolina, I found a box of empty condoms in my son's room."

"Oh that is reassuring."

"What do you want me to say?" Jane asked.

"I want you to be as scared and upset as I am about the possibility of becoming a grandma to your 16-year old child!"

"I am! But there is nothing we can do but continue to education our children. We can't just say, you two have to break up or something because of this. They made a slight mistake, but nothing changed. They are not having a baby, so everything is fine. We can't break them up for this/"

"Maybe you can't, but I can."

"Carolina, please. If you try to break to them up now, you will only end up hurting your daughter and making her hate you."

"She can hate me all she wants, better than that, then have her raising a child. She will not ruin her life!"

"What, like you did?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I had a baby as a teenger! I know what it is like! And I do not want that burden on my daughter!"

"It wouldn't be a burden. I assure you, Tommy would do the right thing."

"The right thing is not getting my baby pregnant!"

"They are not pregnant!"

"For now! Look, I have to go," Carolina said getting up. "I have to find my child and save her life."

"Carolina, wait…"

"Thank you for your time, Jane."

"Carolina, please...they love each other!" Carolina turned from the door to face Jane.

"They are just teenagers. What do they know about real love?" Carolina left. Jane sighed as she picked up the pregnancy test.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy came into his house a few hours later, laughing. They stopped as Tommy's parents were waiting in the living room. 

"Oh, hi Mom, Dad."

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

"Close the door and sit down." Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. Tommy closed the front door and put his arm around Kimberly as they walked into the living room.

"Care to explain this," Jane said putting the pregnancy stick on the coffee table. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other as they sat down slowly. Kimberly took and squeezed his hand.

"It's negative," Kimberly said quickly.

"You shouldn't have to take one of these! I thought you two were smarter than this!" Mrs. Oliver yelled.

"Mom, I'm sorry!"

"Yes, Mrs. Oliver, we are so sorry. Uh, where did you find the test anyway?" Kimberly asked.

"How do you think it makes me feel to be put down as a mother by your mother?"

"My mother…she showed you the test?" Kimberly asked, slightly scared.

"Yes and she was not happy."

"Mom, what can I say, we had a scare that is all, we know better now," Tommy said. "It won't happened again."

"Yes, everything is okay now."

"Now? What if there wasn't a now, you two are teenagers!"

"We know that, that's why we were so scared!" Kimberly said. "But I am not pregnant! And Tommy and I have done everything since then to make sure that doesn't happened. We are so sorry you had to find out this way."

"You ought to be!"

"We know, Mom!" Tommy said.

"You can't stay here tonight, Kimberly."

"What?"

"Mom, wait…"

"Your mother is right, Kimberly. It is better you hate us, than raise a child."

"Wait, please…"

"Mrs. Oliver, you can't think that…"

"I forbid you two to see each other ever again." Kimberly and Tommy gasped. They looked at each other. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

_say it ain't so, Tommy and Kimberly never to see again, what's a couple in love to do? Will they accept their parents' wrath and do as they are told? Until next time :P_


	10. Australia Bound

**Chapter 10: Australia Bound!**

Kimberly was over her boyfriend's house. It was February 9th now. It took Kimberly and Tommy several weeks and hard begging to convince their parents not to keep them apart. After the weeks of being separated, Tommy's parents saw how miserable their son was, as did Mrs. Dumas. Kimberly barely spoke to her mother, or even looked at her. She quit gymnastic, she quit cheerleading, and she went into her room after school to cry alone. Tommy quit karate and spent his time in his room, sending emails to Kimberly secretly. Their parents knew how much their children were suffering, but thought it all for the best.

One night, Kim's mother walked passed to find Kimberly on the phone with Tommy. She was attempting to keep an eye out for her mother, but failed as soon as she got Tommy's voice. Just hearing his voice was soothing.

_"We just have to hang on a little longer, Kim." _

"Tommy, I don't know how much longer I can do this! I love you! Why can't my mother see that? Why can't our parents stop this madness!"

_"I know, Beautiful."_

"I miss you."

_"I miss you too. Seeing you everyday and not being able to touch is like murder." _

"I just want to be able to hold your hand, kiss you, lay in your arms. It just isn't fair."

_"I love you, Beautiful."_ A tear rolled down Kim's face.

"I love you, so much." The sadness in Kimberly's voice as she talked to him, Mrs. Dumas couldn't take it anyone. She called for another family meeting with the Olivers and a happy reunion followed, but this time, Kimberly and Tommy had to ensure their parents they would be safe and not ever! Ever! Have a scare like that again.

* * *

Kimberly, Tommy and their friends were going to Australia for 9 days and 8 nights thanks to Angel Grove High exchange student project. Kimberly was soo excited last night while packing for their upcoming trip. Not only was she going to Australia, but also she was going during the week of her birthday. And though she hated not being able to spend her birthday with her parents and family, she was happy when she realized she would be getting 2 parties because of this. The train would be leaving around 5:45 am to take them to LAX airport, where they would catch the 6:50 am flight, and fly straight through the morning and afternoon and arrive in Australia the following morning, their time Sunday morning, since Australia was 16 hours ahead. It was only 130 am, Saturday morning now. Kimberly and Tommy had their things packed and ready waiting downstairs. Her mother let her go stay over Tommy's house, so they could leave together. Kimberly turned around in the bed, to see Tommy, who was sleeping. She kissed his forehead, causing him to stir. 

"Tommy, are you wake?" Kimberly whispered.

"Well, no," he mumbled.

"I can't sleep," she said turning on her back. Tommy put his arm across her chest after he checked the clock..

"Kim, it's 1:31 in the morning, go back to sleep."

"But we can sleep on the plane, it is like 14 hours long!"

"Maybe, I want to sleep now!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh, please," she said kissing his cheek. "Can we just talk or…." Tommy sighed and laid to his back. Kimberly laid her head on him, as he wrapped his arm around her. Kimberly stroked his up and down stomach and face.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, Beautiful. Very much, but it is very early in the morning and we just fell off to sleep a few hours now." Kimberly sighed. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Too excited."

"What can I do to help?" Kimberly smiled. She turned and got up on her elbow. They kissed.

"Let's have sex." Tommy laughed at Kim's smile.

"This early?"

"Yes."

"But I'm tired!" Kimberly pouted. "No, no, I want to sleep and…" Kimberly did her best sad puppy face with teary eyes. "Okay, okay! Put that away! You don't have to ask me twice." They kissed gently, as Tommy rolled Kimberly beneath him. It was sweet and soft kisses, just lips pressing together with ease and passion.

"You're my heart. I'll never love another," Tommy replied smiling.

"I love you too." Tommy pulled off Kim's nightgown and pulled off her panties as Kimberly worked his boxers off his hips. Kimberly licked her lips as she rubbed her hand against his hardness. Tommy needed no additional encouragement, as he turned so she would straddle him. Grabbing her slim waist with both hands, he lifted her up and repositioned her so that she was right on him. Kimberly reached down between them, running her fingertip over the head's tiny opening. Tommy shuddered and moaned. Ever so gently, she lowered herself down, enveloping him in her tight warmth.

"Got damn…" he breathed. She felt incredible as always.

"Tommy..." she gasped, leaning over him and tangling her fingers in his hair. They kissed hotly. Tommy held her hips, moving her to his speed, knowing she would eventually pin him to the bed and have her way with him in the end. Kimberly reached down and kissed his neck. She bit and sucked down on his neck, giving Tommy a taste of his own medicine for a change. Tommy smiled as she sat up. Her hands pressed to his chest, holding his pecs, as he held her by the waist. They made love fast and hard. Gasps and groans of encouragement filled the room.

"God Kim…" Tommy sat up and took her rosy pink nipple into his mouth.

"Tommy...oh god...I.." Tommy switched breast, bouncing her on his lap. Her whole body was tingling and he felt it. Sweat covered his body and hers. Kimberly felt herself so close, 'just one more', her mind screamed, just one more…

Tommy smiled and pulled her tight against him. Kimberly gasped, when he flipped her on her back quickly and then pushed slowly back in again, setting a slow, agonizing pace. Tommy bit her neck to keep from coming as his hips thrust into hers. Kimberly held his back, before holding the bedpost to his bed to keep her head from hitting it. And then it hit her.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out, as he brought her legs around his waist high, crying out as she clenched her inner walls around his cock. Tommy's eyes closed tight, as he frantically thrust into her body in quick deep uneven thrust until that sweet release hit him.

"Kim!" Kimberly sighed, as Tommy was breathing heavily against her cheek. She held him tight against her, as he was panting, regaining any strength. And that was how it should always be. "Beautiful, I … love… you." Tommy said rising up a bit off her.

"I love you too, Tommy."

"And I am not just saying that because I just had the most outstanding, mind blowing orgasm in history."

"In history?"

"Beautiful, I thought I went blind." Kimberly laughed.

"I love you so much you silly tiger." She kissed his cheek.

"Think we can get some sleep now?" Tommy rolled to his back.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kimberly laid to his shoulder.

"Good." They covered each other up and went on to sleep.

* * *

They got up around 5 am, and showered together. Kim put on her black keyhole tank, with denim mini-skirt, black mules and pink acrylic duster. They left to meet up with their friends at the train stations. Tommy's parents dropping them off. Kim only carried her carry-on messenger bag, while Tommy got her suitcases, yes, 3 bags to his one bag. 

"But one is empty for gift." Kimberly would say, but Tommy still had to carry the heavy bags. Ernie was waiting with them after their parents left their children with many hugs and kisses. The probably most surprising thing about this great trip to Aussey, Bulk and Skull were actually asked to go with them.

"You guys all set to go?" Ernie asked handing out his final smoothies to his favorite customer for the week.

"Yeah," Billy and Adam said together taking a cup.

"Oh yeah!"

"Well the train will be here soon to take you guys to the airport. You guys have fun and do my a favor, watch those two." They laughed as Ernie looked to Bulk and Skull.

"Will do Ernie," Tommy said.

"And don't forget to send me a postcard from Australia!"

"Definitely!"

"Of course, Ernie."

"Have a safe trip guys and take care. See you later." Ernie left them.

"Bye!"

"Bye, Ernie!"

"Wow, this is soo cool guys," Rocky said.

"A trip to Australia, it's amazing."

"Yeah, well I am just glad, Zordon informed us that our trip coincides with Zedd 100 year recharge."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, too bad, he couldn't stay asleep for 100 years." Everyone laughed at Tommy's remarks.

"Well, at least we know there won't be any trouble and the city will be safe with us gone."

"I just hope nothing interferes with my shopping. The shops in Australia are supposed to be legendary."

"Really? Cool!" Aisha said. Kimberly smiled. All the boys shook their heads. Kimberly stood up and walked over to Tommy. They were waiting on the train.

"Hey Bulky is this train going to take us all the way to Australia?"

"No! Dimwit! The train will just take us to the airport. It's just our luck to get stuck a week in Australia with those dweebs!"

"Yeah, we'll ditch them when we get there," Skull said putting on his sunglasses.

"Yeah!" Bulk and Skull fisted and laughed.

"This is gonna be great!" Kim said fixing her sunglasses. "Aussey for a week! Shopping, sight-seeing, beaches, shopping!!" She said standing next to Aisha, between Tommy's legs, as he sat on the top of the bench. Adam, Rocky and Billy were on one bench, while Bulk and Skull stood a ways away from the Rangers. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as they kissed. Aisha laughed. The train was to take them from Angel Grove to LA, then on the plane for 14 hours straight to Australia.

* * *

Zedd was none to please to find out the Rangers were leaving, but knew he needed to due his 100-year recharge or he would not withstand any battles against them. He went to sleep and recharge, leaving Goldar in charge. Little did they know about a golden dumpster heading toward the Moon.

* * *

On the plane ride to Australia, Rocky and/or Aisha were filming the others. They were playing card games, video games to pass the time. Rocky was trying to outwit and out think Billy. Billy was of course too smart for Rocky on the battle ship game. Rocky was not happy to be best at what he claimed to be his best game. Kimberly and Aisha were playing the girl handclap game of the past, causing the guys to laugh. Tommy was playing poker and winning against the others, because he was a great bluffer, of course with Kim's help. Sometimes they were reading or watching movies or taking naps. But whatever they were doing, it was on film. Aisha caught Adam reading his poetry book and found Kimberly asleep in Tommy's lap, as he watched his scary movie. The way he was stroking her face and arm, as she slept against him, showed his love and devotion to her. With a long travel flight such as this it is always great to capture the moments such as these.

* * *

They landed in Australia, Sunday afternoon around 2pm. 

"WOW!" Kim said as they exited the airport. Kimberly brought her first item, a stuffed kangaroo doll.

"It has begun," Tommy said as she was purchasing the animal.

"Shut up!" They exited the airport to gasp all around. It was warm, the air was fresh and the sights were amazing. They had to wait on their train to their hotel. They sat by the river of the Darling Harbour, watching sailboats and tugboats go by. To pass some time, they went down to tour some sailor boats and check out a tugboat at the docks. They waved to the passing tugboats and ships.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Kimberly yelled with Aisha as they waved to the ships that honked. Everyone followed. Their train was finally arriving.

"Come on, guys." They walked away from the river to their train.

"Hey Bulky, I bet I could hit Kimberly's hat," Skull said aiming with his boomerang. Bulk stopped him, knowing what that thing could do. Kimberly had brought it to see if they really worked, but Skull took it from her before she could try. Skull had tried it and it hit him square in the chest. Everyone laughed. Kimberly laughed and told Skull, she got it just for him.

* * *

They got on the train that took them to the city where their hotel was and walked down the streets to their home for the next week. The Rangers were given the upper penthouse to a hotel with 4 bedrooms and 2½ baths. Bulk and Skull got their own double bed room on the bottom floor with the other double bedroom that Rocky and Adam shared. Kim and Aisha shared one of the rooms on the top floor, while Tommy and Billy got the other. Everyone unpacked their things and then they went to get some late lunch to meet the committee in charge of this trip. 

Kim and Aisha made them stop for a little shopping on their way home from their first meeting with the exchange program leaders. The group leaders assigned to the Angel Grove kids, thought best to allow them to have dinner and get use to the new time zone with a good night's rest before having them do sight seeing trips just off their long plane ride. Their leader wanted their first afternoon and night to be about getting to know the area, so allowed the teens to tour around their hotel without a chaperone. Tommy smiled as the girls took tons of photos, as Rocky continued to film from his camera about their trip.

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha walked away from the boys, after their meeting. 

"OH look, Sha. We should get her belly buttons pierced!"

"Yea, right, my mother and father would kill me!" Aisha yelled.

"Oh, please. We can hold each other's hands. We only live once!" Aisha took Kim's hand.

"What are you two ladies discussing?" Tommy said after seeing Kimberly point to the tattoo parlor.

"We were gonna to..." Aisha hushed Kimberly. "Nothing."

"Okay. The guys and I are heading to that sports store."

"You guys do that," Aisha said.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, we are gonna look from some earrings," Kim said dragging Aisha inside the shop. Tommy shook his head and left the girls to themselves.

Kimberly and Aisha filled out the paperwork. They were able to convince the men they were old enough, with a little flirting by Aisha and Kimberly. The guys allowed them to get the piercing. Kimberly and Aisha sat next to each other, holding each other hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die," Aisha said.

"Oh, it can't be worst than getting your ears done." The 2 guys came over with the needle tray.

"No, from my parents!"

"Oh, we'll be fine." Aisha's top was moved up with Kim's top.

"You ladies ready?"

"Yeah, stick us," Kimberly said.

"Okay. A pink one for you and a yellow one for you." The gloves were put on. Kimberly and Aisha gasped as the long needle was brought out after their belly buttons were cleaned and ready. Their hands squeezed as it came closer. "One, 2, 3!"

"OW!"

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha stood next to each other staring at their fresh piercing in the mirror. Aisha's stud was a yellow center flower gem with yellow dangling, while Kimberly got a pink Teddy bear heart stud with pink dangling. 

"I love your Teddy bear."

"I love your flower."

"They do look awesome," Aisha said smiling at her belly button.

"I know, Tommy is gonna flip."

"My parents are gonna kill me!" They both laughed.

"Now ladies, I want you to clean them often, with this, do not remove the ring for at least 2 months. You may touch or mess with the ring, like twisting it, moving it up and down the navel, which can relieve pain while you wash it with the sea salt. I am giving you a months work of sea salt to apply around the area. It will loosen the piercing and kill any bacteria. Twice a day for 5 minutes."

"Okay." Aisha handed Kimberly a bag of the sea salt along with care instructions.

"Anything else?" Kimberly asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, you do get half off another stud since this is your first time here."

"Cool," Aisha said looking for another one. Kimberly got a pink butterfly dangling ring, Skull and cross ring, as Aisha brought a sunflower ring and dolphin yellow stud ring.

"Let's go." Kimberly grabbed her hand and they walked out the store smiling. Tommy stood before the girls. Kimberly and Aisha stopped quickly, as he towered before them.

"You two sure took a long time."

"We got a few things."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you later," Kimberly said. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for worrying, dear. We should catch up with the group!" Kimberly took his hand as they walked on.

* * *

That evening, Kimberly and Aisha were getting ready for dinner and night stroll on the town with the fellows. Kimberly had just finished cleaning her belly button, when Tommy came in. She was just in a towel, as Aisha was in the shower. 

"How much longer?"

"Oh, hush! We are going as fast as possible." She bent over to flick her hair. Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist tight. Kimberly flinched as pulled away.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach, it's nothing," Kimberly said, pulling out some outfits. Tommy turned her to him and placed his hand on the top of her towel. He kissed her exposed neck and they lingered around her body with his hands. He kissed her on the lips. They caressed one another with their lips as they had done so many times before, enjoying moments of intimacy to themselves. Aisha came out from her shower and found them on her bed making out. They didn't even hear the shower water turned off. Aisha cleared her throat; Tommy looked up and smiled as he got off Kim.

"See, the reason we take so time is because you guys don't leave us alone," Aisha said getting out her outfit to put on the bed.

"Sorry," Tommy said helping Kim stand. He gave her another brief kiss and left the girls. "Should be showing them our rings tonight?"

"Uh, I don't care," Kimberly said putting on her underwear. She put on a white halter dress with pink floral print and white wedge 3" sandals. She dried her hair and pinned some off her face with flower glitter hairpins.

* * *

The boys took the girls to an amazing dinner and they found a teen friendly club to dance at. Aisha and Kimberly didn't show their new rings, they decided to do so in the morning. They all got in around midnight for bed. Kim changed into her PJ's, a white baseball shirt with 'Tommy Oliver' in the heart screenprint. 

"Ahh, cute," Rocky said as she came down to get some water.

"Thanks, Tommy has his flannel pants made like mine."

"With a pink heart?" Adam said. She nodded.

"Oh, we have to see this," Rocky said Adam said going upstairs. Tommy was just coming from the bathroom.

"Let's see them."

"What?"

"The pants with Kim's name on them." Tommy went and pulled them out as if it was nothing. He slipped them on underneath his towel after slipping on some boxers.

"She has you whipped man," Rocky said.

"Huh?"

"You know it," Adam said leaving the room. Even Billy cracked a smile. Rocky shook his head and walked out to their room downstairs. The girls had the biggest bedroom, because they were girls. It had a slight balcony and had it's own bathroom.

* * *

After they all were asleep, Kimberly sneaked from her bed and went up to Tommy and Billy's room. She slowly crept into room. Billy had his back to the door, but heard it open. Tommy was sound asleep, as Kimberly slowly pulled the covers back. She eased into bed and snuggled up against him. Tommy turned over on his back and found her. He kissed her forehead, pulling the covers around them, the only sound that can be heard under the covers slightly peak kisses. Kimberly moaned, as his mouth slid down her neck, to her chest. 

"Beautiful..." he murmured against her skin. "Love you..." his voice hushed under the covers. She smiled and they kissed again. They stayed hidden under the covers as they slept.

_

* * *

_

Next Day

Aisha got up the next morning and found Kimberly gone, but knew where she was. Billy woke up and went downstairs first as the morning light hit the room. He found Aisha fixing some tea. Aisha always was the early bird in her family.

"Is she up there?" Aisha asked.

"You know it," Billy said getting some juice.

"They are so cute together."

"True, but when you hear kissing and moaning all night…"

"They wouldn't, not with you in the room."

"You'd think that," Billy said sitting down. He lifted the paper.

"They wouldn't…I mean…"

"Oh, not that, just kisses, but still…"

"Right. Want some breakfast. They sure stocked the cabinets and fridge," Aisha said.

"Sure, thanks." Aisha went to making breakfast.

Tommy woke up on Kimberly's back. He kissed the base of her neck. Kimberly moaned and snuggled more into his embrace.

"We should get up."

"But it's only 7."

"We have tours and of course, shopping for you." Kim smiled.

"My favorite," Kimberly said sitting up. She went to stand but sat back down.

"You okay?" Tommy asked as he caught her. She put her hand across her navel briefly. Tommy touched her hand. "What is wrong with your stomach?"

"Nothing, I just… I'm fine," Kimberly said standing up. He stood next to her.

"Are you sure?" She smiled and nodded, giving him a peek on the cheek.

"Come on." They went downstairs holding hands.

"Morning, sleepy beauties," Aisha said. Kim smiled.

"Morning," she said getting some juice. She handed Tommy a glass.

"Does your ring hurt?" Kim whispered in Aisha's ear as she picked up a plate for breakfast.

"Not really, why?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing, mine just does, a lot," Kimberly said sitting in Tommy's lap.

"Does what a lot?"

"Nothing, sweetie," she said kissing him on the lips. Adam came from his room first. Rocky came out sleepily as the others were eating. He made a plate of food, though his eyes weren't really open and sat down at the table. He was sleeping, but still ate.

* * *

They all got ready for the sightseeing and touring. Kimberly and Aisha had on the same top, but Kim's was pink, while Aisha's was yellow of course. It was their first Australia tourist T-shirts. 

"Are you guys ready?" Kimberly and Aisha asked. They were standing before the boys, claiming to have a surprise. The boys, minus Bulk and Skull, who were still eating, sat waiting.

"Okay, boys, close your eyes," Kimberly said. They all did. Kim lifted her top along with Aisha. They both yelled 'Surprise!' finally. Tommy opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend with a shiny belly button ring.

"Wow," Rocky said.

"Cute," Adam said. Tommy walked over to Kim.

"You got that yesterday?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"I think it's sexy," Tommy said about to touch it, but Kim pulled back.

"It kind of hurts though," Kimberly said.

"Mine doesn't, so I don't know. Maybe you just have sensitive skin." Kimberly shrugged and they all left for the tour. They went to the Luna Park and The Rocks, Sydney's first establishment on the first day. They got to climb the Bridge Climb, and Pylon Lookout to see the amazing sights of Sydney.

After lunch, they went for some major shopping around the Rocks Market. That evening after dinner, the teens were taken on the lantern light tour of the Ghost Tour, Kimberly not having much fun with that, clinging to Tommy for the most part.

"Kimmy was scared, Kimmy was scared," Skull said making ghost noises.

"I wasn't scared! Leave me alone!" Kimberly shoved Bulk and Skull away.

"Leave her alone guys." Bulk stuck his tongue out at Tommy, who just rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Kimberly. Aisha had her arms around Kimberly. Tommy took over.

"Hey, they were just teasing you," Tommy said kissing her head.

"I wasn't that scared."

"I know, Beautiful. You know I will protect you from any monsters and ghosts."

"You better," Kimberly said putting her arms around him.

* * *

Next day 

Kimberly was carrying 4 bags, as they entered an Art museum the next morning. Tommy and Kimberly slipped from the group and were kissing in the weapons room.

"Where are Tommy and Kimberly?" the tour guide asked after seeing they have been gone for 10 minutes.

"I'll find them," Aisha said. Billy joined her. Bulk, Skull, Adam and Rocky continued on the tour. Billy and Aisha found them after hearing giggling coming from a dark part of the weapons room. Kim was sitting a case with Tommy between her legs, kissing each other.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Aisha said. Billy nodded. Kimberly giggled as Tommy pulled away.

"Oh, hey. Where are the rest?" Kimberly asked, she giggled again as Tommy kissed her neck.

"Still looking around, then we noticed our 2 horny teenagers were missing."

"Horny?" Tommy asked helping Kimberly down. Aisha and Billy both smiled and nodded.

"You two better get this out of you before any one else catches you. You know how Mrs. Hall feels about you two and those public displays."

"Why don't you guys tell Mrs. Hall that Kimberly got sick, from her piercing and we went back to the hotel for a bit to rest up," Tommy said.

"Good plan to have sex Tommy," Aisha said fighting back a laugh.

"Sha!"

"Fine, just make sure you two aren't too tired for later," Billy said. "We still have that Sydney Opera House to see tonight."

"We'll meet you guys for lunch, I promise," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, see you guys for a late lunch," Tommy said taking her hand. They left and went back to the hotel.

* * *

Tommy woke up just as he heard the others coming in around noon. He slipped on his boxers and tank, and left Kim to sleep. 

"Wow, look at you," Rocky said pointing to his head. Tommy ran his hands through his hair vainly.

"Just jealous man."

"That's what you would love to think. I'm sorry, I don't need sex to feel loved."

"ROCKY!" Aisha said slapping the back of his head. "They are madly in love."

"Whatever, they are just getting their horny little aggressions out now that their parents of millions of miles away."

"That is so untrue," Tommy said getting some water.

"So, then tell us, when was the last time Kim and you slept in the same bed when you were alone without having sex?" Tommy thought back. He was quiet for a while.

"I can't remember, but that doesn't mean anything," Tommy said. Kimberly came down in his white button-down top.

"What can't you remember, baby?"

"The last time you two didn't have sex while in the same bedroom alone," Rocky said. Kim thought.

"Oh, not so long ago. Probably a week or so."

"That's not true."

"Hey, our parents did try to break us up!"

"That doesn't count," Rocky said.

"Fine before that, I don't know," Kimberly said smiling. She drank Tommy's water, as she got into his lap.

"Our love for each other allows us to do so, however," Tommy said.

"I know I will never love another guy as much as I love Tommy, and he feels the same, so us having sex is our way to reflect that."

"Spoken from the heart," Aisha said.

"That's because I always do when it concerns my lover." Tommy and Kimberly kissed.

"Okay, saying lover, makes it horny again." Everyone laughed. Kim got up from Tommy. "I'm gonna go shower babe, before we head to lunch," Kimberly said kissing him on the lips.

"I'll join you," Tommy said with a smirk.

"Horny," Rocky yelled as the couple retreated to the bathroom together. Tommy walked behind Kimberly as they got out the shower. Both still dripping wet with towels covering their bodies.

"Do you think what Rocky said was true?"

"About us being horny?" Kimberly asked. Tommy nodded. "Of course not! Tommy, come on, Rocky was just playing with us."

"Sometimes, I wonder if is it me or my dick that you love the most."

"Oh, honey! Duh! It's your dick!" Kimberly said with a smile as she held his face. He lifted her into his arms twirling her around.

"Oh really!" He spun her around. Kimberly laughing as they dropped to the bed.

"You are so silly sometimes. I love you, you, you, you! Not your little friend. All of you, Tommy Oliver," Kimberly said holding his face. They kissed.

"I love you, too."

"Now, let's get dressed." They got dressed not only for lunch but the Opera showing this evening.

* * *

The dinner called for dressy attire tonight. They were met with a bus to take them to the place. Kimberly met and talked a bit to another gentlemen during dinner. Aisha talked off the ear by several boys. After dinner, Kimberly walked over to Tommy. She found him alone outside from the dinner table. 

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The young gentleman came over with a flower. His name was Ian. He had been flirting over dinner with Kimberly, since he sat down next to her.

"For the beautiful lady."

"Thank you." Kimberly took the flower and smiled as he kissed her hand and left. Tommy rolled his eyes and turned away from them. "He is really funny and cute."

"Glad you had fun."

"Ian was telling me about another dance club he wants to show us," Kimberly said.

"I'll bet."

"What's your problem?"

"Don't ask stupid question!"

"I asked because I want to know!"

"If you have to ask, then you really are stupid," Tommy said walking away. Kimberly blew out a breath.


	11. Lord Zedd and Rita, The Wedding

**Chapter 11: Lord Zedd and Rita, The Wedding of the Year?**

They went to another nightclub that evening after dinner. Kimberly would shake off many attempts to have a dance with any other guys after she pulled away from Ian and their first dance. Ian had tried to get Kimberly to loosen up and have fun, but she stood close to Tommy.

"Do you want to dance now?" Kimberly asked after an hour of being there and doing nothing. Everyone else was having fun and dancing, even Billy.

"Hey, if you want to dance, go. I'm pretty sure there are tons of guys waiting."

"I asked you."

"No, okay."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Kimberly walked away. Ian smiled as she came over to where Aisha and one of Ian's friends were dancing. Kimberly asked Ian to dance, which he happily obliged. Tommy went over to them, and pulled Kimberly away. "Excuse us." Kimberly gasped as Tommy pulled her tight against him during a slow song.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Did you really have to dance with him again?" Tommy yelled down at Kimberly.

"Well you wouldn't dance with me!" Tommy's hands brought her arms around his neck. Kimberly sighed, as kept her arms around him instead of pulling away, as his arms went around her lower back.

"Well maybe I was mad at you."

"For what?"

"For talking to him, for dancing with him, for being nice to a guy that totally wants you, right in front of me," Tommy said.

"It was just a dance, a little chitchat, besides you can't be jealous of dancing or talking to another guy. We do more than that on a regular basic everyday," Kimberly said as her hands went down his back, squeezing his butt. "I mean, why would I want him, when I can have my delicious handsome lover here." Tommy smiled and then kissed her. "I love you, no one else could or will make my heart swoon the way you do, tiger."

"I love you too. Sorry about being mad."

"Forgiven, for now. But don't be a pain in the ass again."

"Same goes to you and flirting."

"I wasn't flirting! I was being nice." Kimberly wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"Well don't be nice." They kissed. "Okay?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

The next day was the trip to the sandy beaches of Aussey, as their assignment for the day was to go to the Coral Kingdom, a tutorial session on protecting and saving the Reef. They all had to be certified for scuba diving, which all passed with flying colors except Bulk and Skull. The Rangers were allowed a boat with several chaperones on a tour of the Coral Reef. 

Kimberly was sitting at the edge getting a tan, as they rode out to the Reef. Tommy laid his head back on her lap, as he rested his eyes, enjoying the ocean breeze. Kimberly ran her hands through his hair and rubbed his neck and shoulders occasionally.

"Okay, ready to do this guys?" Aisha asked. Kimberly nodded along with the rest to Tommy, as she got up.

"Mmmm…this is gonna be fun," Kimberly said putting on her wetsuit. She went in after Tommy.

* * *

Aisha and Billy were the first 2 to drop down into the depths followed by the others. Their job was to survey the distance and area around the Reef. Because the Reef was like becoming an endangered part of Australia, thanks to all the damages done, they had to be careful not to touch anything, but broken pieces were allowed to examine. Rocky and Adam's job were to check out the predators and aquatic life accompany the area, as Kimberly and Tommy were in charge of photos and filming. They had underwater safe cameras, as Kimberly took many photos. They ventured out pass where Rocky and Adam were doing their markings. 

While down under the water, Tommy was taking photos, while Kimberly played with some fish that swim close to her. Tommy looked up and took pics, he always knew of her obsession with fish, because she loved the Disney classic _**'The Little Mermaid'**_. Kimberly took a picture of a blowfish. She smiled as several fishes surrounded her. All of a sudden, a massive eel came out of nowhere and bumped her. Kimberly swam a bit back, but then the eel wrapped around her. Kimberly struggled against the beast. Tommy was over to her just as it was wrapping around her. He tried to pull it away, but it bit at him. After the first snap, Tommy reached for a pocketknife, but the eel bit Kimberly's line, causing Kimberly to lose air from her tank. Kimberly's scream muffled under water as the eel bit down hard on her shoulder. Rocky and Adam were at their sides, helping Tommy free the eel off her. The eel let Kimberly go finally and swan away as if nothing had happen. Tommy immediately pushed up Kimberly to the surface. Aisha and Billy saw blood as they helped Kimberly into the boat.

"What happened?"

"Stupid eel bit me!" Kimberly yelled tearing off her wetsuit from her shoulder.

"Oh my god! That looks horrible Kim," Aisha said.

"What can we do?" Adam asked getting out the water next behind Rocky.

"Medical kit now, quickly please," Tommy said dropping his oxygen tank. He was holding Kim's shoulder.

"On it." Billy rushed to find one with a chaperone. The boat driver took the emergency kit out and handed it over to Tommy. Kimberly was leaning up against Tommy, as he examined her shoulder.

"Looks deep eh?" Tommy nodded.

"I'll take care of it," Tommy said wiping away the blood some more.

"I guess this ends this trip," Adam said.

"Well, I'm sure hell not going back in there with killer eels attacking." Aisha hit the back of Rocky's head. "Ow, woman!"

"Don't you woman me." Rocky backed away from Aisha.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. It was just a stupid eel." The chaperone helped Tommy with Kim's shoulder. "Stupid eel." Kimberly looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes finally after her shoulder wouldn't stop bleeding. Tommy held the cloth against her shoulder before hugging her.

"We gotta get her to the shore and a hospital." Billy nodded to Tommy as Kimberly wiped her face. Aisha handed over some tissues.

"Thanks." Aisha nodded.

* * *

Tommy carried Kimberly inside the hotel though Kimberly was fine to walk. They had to call the day short due to the injury to Kimberly's shoulder. Kimberly felt the others could finish their Coral Reef exploration without her, but the chaperone and Tommy felt it was best to get her to a hospital right away. The bite marks looked too deep to stop bleeding on its own. Kimberly required some stitching once they got to the hospital. She even got a pink sling for her arm. Besides that, Kimberly felt a bit woozy and nausea on the boat ride to the shore, they all thought it best to make sure everything was okay with her shoulder and just rest. Kimberly had a headache also from holding her breath underwater that long while she was being freed from the eel. Kimberly was laying bed after eating a little food with her medication, when Tommy came into the bedroom. She had a bit of pain and they gave her some pain medication for the injury and headache. 

"How you feeling?" Tommy said sitting on the bed as she sighed.

"Fine, I guess. Stupid eel. I still can't get that thing out of my head. I don't know if I have ever been that scared before, Tommy." Tommy got under the covers with Kimberly and held her. She went to slept after a few tears against his chest.

* * *

The others went out for some night sightseeing. Tommy stayed with Kimberly, even though she told him he could go. Tommy didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. Billy switched into rooms with Aisha, so Tommy could be with Kimberly for the rest of the trip. Kim sat up in bed in a hot sweat, letting out a constant scream. Tommy had to cover her mouth to hush her screams. 

"Woo…Kim! Calm down, calm down, Kim," Tommy said rubbing her back after she stopped screaming.

"It was here! It was right here!" Kimberly was gasping for air after she stop screaming. Tommy laid her down, his arms around her.

"Nothing is here, Beautiful. Just a bad dream." Kimberly hugged him, calming her breathing. "It's okay. I'm the only one here with you." Kimberly hugged him tighter as tears filled her eyes. Tommy simply held her until she was no longer shaky.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said pulling away as she sat up on her own. Tommy wiped her face with his hand, as she did the same while he rubbed her back.

"For what?"

"For being such a baby about this."

"You were attack, Kim. Of course, you would be a bit shaken up about it. It's my fault for not…"

"What? Tommy, no! This isn't your fault, a stupid eel attack me. You couldn't have prevented that."

"Yes, this is my fault that you got hurt! I should have stayed closer to you and...," Tommy said.

"And what, the eel might have attacked you instead."

"Better me than you."

"Oh baby." Kimberly hugged him.

"It's your birthday in 2 days and now you have a bad shoulder injury."

"The doctors say in a week or so I can get the stitches out and I'll be fine."

"What about your gymnastics? What if this hurts your chances of competiting this year, all because I couldn't save you in time."

"You did save me! What if you weren't there at all, I could have drowned down there. You got me to the surface fast and you helped clean it. The doctor said you should be proud of how quickly you did act to stop the bleeding. Don't blame yourself tiger. You did your best."

"You still got hurt. And for that, I can never forgive myself." Kimberly laid her head to his chest. They went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning light came to sounds of making love. Tommy and Kimberly had waked up and their passion for love was awoken as well. Earlier, Tommy would tease Kimberly to the brink of pleasure with his mouth against her opening, licking, sucking, and teasing her clit, making her beg for release for anything. He had done that to the point of mania where Kimberly couldn't take it any more and had to finish the job herself. Tommy smiled at that satisfaction before he make love to her with more than just his mouth. As she came quickly, Tommy held back from his own wanting to draw this out farther, in the early morning light. Tommy had them roll, as he rolled onto his back, as Kimberly sat on him. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his chin, then another to his Adam's apple, as she made love to him now, even with one arm. Kimberly wanted to absolutely torture him as he did her earlier with his mouth. 

Bliss.

She began a slow, agonizing rhythm to make him lose his mind. Over and over, she rose and fell on Tommy, building momentum. Tommy couldn't help but feel like he was in pure wet heaven, as she was seemingly created just for him. His moans spurring her on more and she fucked him harder, faster now, her mouth biting at his neck, as her hips crashed down on him. She can feel him cock throbbing inside. He had turned her into a screaming fool while on top of her, now it was his turn to scream.

"Just let it go, tiger. This is all for you baby." Kimberly moaned as she crashed down on him one last time, as she felt herself reach that perfect peak yet again. Tommy held her waist, holding her there as he filled his essences deep inside her. Tommy's face was flushed; eyes squeezed shut, body convulsing lightly against her, heart pounding wildly. Kimberly smiled. His entire body is coated in a fine sheen of sweat, not that she wasn't sweaty as well. Kimberly slid off him to his side, kissing his cheek and neck. They were quiet a while.

"Kim?"

"Yes."

"One day you're gonna kill me."

"Oh, but what I way to go," Kimberly said with a smile. "Besides, that was payback for early. Making me beg like you did."

"Want to beg again?" Tommy smiled. Kimberly gasped as he pulled her on top of him again.

"So this again?" Kimberly asked, her hand on his chest.

"Actually!" Kimberly gasped again, as he flipped her on her back and got between her legs. She takes him all the way in a few slow, easy arcs of her hips, causing Tommy to close his eyes to the sensation of being inside the woman he loves again. Sweet aching pleasure floods every nerve ending in their bodies.

"Breathe Tommy," Kimberly smirked. He opened his eyes and looked at her with that tiger's glare, that makes her toes curl. Oh how he hated when she teased, though she was right. Tommy had to remind himself to breathe thanks to how heavenly this felt once again.

"Cute, Beautiful." Tommy moves again, pulling out of her almost all the way and entering her again in a slow, steady thrust that doesn't stop until his balls brush her ass. Breaths stolen between kisses.

"Yes," Kimberly called to him. "More." With each thrust of her hips as he feels her tighten around him, oh so hot and oh so wet. Her soft whines cause his cock to grow harder still. Tommy continued his rhythm; slow fucking Kim so good, taking his time, giving to her what she gave to him. He tries to hold on, boy did he ever, but Kimberly always knew what to do to send her love into madness. She knew Tommy loves to feel her come first, the tightness of her walls around him before he let his bombs go. One final thrust and it begins, once Kimberly squeezes his butt, Tommy's face buries to her neck as a pulse of passion radiates from every extremity causing both to come harder than ever before.

"Oh!" Kimberly cried out, coming hard, clenching uncontrollably. Tommy can feel the trembling power of her vaginal contractions around his cock and that signaled his end.

"Oh God," Tommy murmured in her ear, as her hand held his back when he finally stopped coming. They lay there for a while, forehead pressed against each other's, catching their breaths. Tommy could feel Kim getting sleepy, as she yawned for the second time. He rolled to the side. His hands ran along her body to the covers and pulled it around them. They went back to sleep since it was just 7 am.

**

* * *

**

Aisha tapped her foot impatiently outside of Kimberly and Tommy's room. It was about an hour later.

"Are you guys done yet? You two are becoming nympho maniacs, you know! Making us late all the time and..." Tommy flung open the door. Aisha gasped as she was trying to listen in through the door. She looked up to find Tommy standing fully dressed, about to finish buttoning his shirt, as Kimberly was finishing her make-up, she refused to wear her sling, knowing her shoulder was just fine today. There was hardly any pain this morning. And plus, Tommy had taken over duties with putting the special crème on her stitched shoulder, along with doing her belly ring. Tommy would have Kimberly stand before him, as he cleaned the ring with salt, occasionally kissing her stomach in the process. There was something about the way he took care of her that made Kimberly fall deeper in love with him.

"You know we have to meet the group in 20 minutes."

"We're coming," Kimberly said applying mascara.

"Yeah, Kim was still upset about yesterday, so I let her sleep in a bit more. She had a few nightmares, plus she is working with one good arm."

"Hang on, I had one nightmare." Kimberly applied some eye shadow.

"Well, with the moaning and groaning all this morning, I don't think that was much of a concern anymore." Tommy smiled at Aisha.

"I had to get her mind on another things," Tommy said.

"Funny, just hurry up," Aisha said leaving. Kimberly laughed as she finished her eye shadow.

"How's my hair?"

"Fine."

"Fine, or gorgeous take me now?" Kimberly flipped her hair back.

"Always gorgeous take me now, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Good." Kimberly put in her huge circle hoop earring. Kimberly fixed his collar and they kissed softly on the lips before heading downstairs.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Aisha was a little sad. The Rangers had been gone for 4 days now and he has missed them terribly. Zordon felt it was a good time to go outside the grounds of the Command Center for a walk. Alpha was pleased to be given the opportunity to go outside into the fresh air, maybe pick a few flowers. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa returns from captivity of her dumpster with a fiendish scheme to control the whole universe. Zedd was in his sleep chamber after Goldar had given him the recharge potion. Rita slams into the Moon. 

The Rangers were enjoying a late breakfast by the harbor with Sydney's Opera House in the distance. They were going to do another tour into the mountains of Australia later on today.

"Is that good?" Aisha asked Tommy. She had got him to try a new dish.

"Yeah." Kimberly was drinking her juice, when Billy stole her biscuit. Rocky laughed with the others. Kimberly put her glass down and noticed her biscuit was missing. She laughed as Billy was eating it after he buttered it. The skies above Sydney lit up. Kimberly gasped as everyone looked up and around the skies.

"Hey, I wonder what was that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know."

"Should we be concerned?" Adam asked.

"Well, Zordon said he would contact us if anything went wrong, right?"

"Yeah," Tommy said to Kimberly.

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"Hey, the only thing I have to be worried about is how we are going to get all these souvenirs home, missy?" Aisha asked pointing to yet another stuffed animal Kimberly brought on her way to breakfast.

"Maybe a tugboat," Rocky said. Kimberly laughed with the rest.

"A tugboat," Tommy said then laughed. Everyone laughed harder. Billy tried to hold back his laugh.

"Still won't get everything," Adam said. That made Billy laugh. Everyone laughed again.

"You boys are so cute," Kimberly said taking her bear from Aisha.

* * *

Rita's fiendish scheme was to marry Lord Zedd and control the universe. With Finister's help, Rita was made beautiful by her standards and has a love potion created to give Zedd as he sleeps. Rita hopes when Zedd awakes he will be madly in love with Rita and not send her away. Lord Zedd does wake up and find himself face to face to the most beautiful witch in the universe. He immediately ask for her hand in married, which disgusts Goldar to no end. He can't believe the evil Zedd could fall for Rita. Zedd calls for evil guest around the universe to join in the wedding festivities. They plan their wedding and rage double trouble against the Rangers. 

Rita's a wedding gift for Zedd would be the destruction of the Power Rangers. Some putties go down to Earth with Finster and plant a deadly virus CD disk in Alpha on his walk outside. Alpha goes back to the Command Center, possessed and under Rita's control. He stumbles into the Command Center. Alpha sets forth Rita's evil plan to defeat the Rangers. Rita's plan is to keep the rangers trapped in an abandoned theater until after the wedding, than she and Zedd can destroy them together.

* * *

The Rangers were walking around town that day after their late breakfast. Kimberly had 6 bags in her arms, with Aisha just carrying 2 bags. 

"Okay, kids. We don't have much time here. I can give 3-hours to shop or do whatever you want," Mrs. Hall said.

"Alright," Kimberly said.

"3 hours with you two," Tommy said pointing to Kimberly and Aisha. Everyone laughed as Kimberly slapped his chest.

"Hardy har," Kim said. She walked over to the bench with the guys following her. "You guys, I just love Australia! Shopping here is absolutely like the greatest thing ever." Tommy stood in front of her and put his foot on the seat between her legs, as she sat on top of the bench.

"Yeah, well, if you keep shopping, you're going to end up taking Australia back home in those little bags," Tommy said. She smirked at him. Bulk and Skull decided to ditch the guys yet again, not wanting to spend any more time with them than they had to.

"Well, at least you found the dress you wanted for your birthday dinner party."

"Yeah, and it's gorgeous," Kimberly said looked at her dress again. "Okay, we should go guys. Let's see, I still have to buy something else for my Mom, my brother, uncle Steve, Kelly, oh, my girls, my Dad and…"

Beep beep, beep beep beep beep

"I knew that was coming," she said tossing her hair from her face as Tommy's communicator went off. Tommy looked around.

"Go ahead Zordon."

_"Rangers, this is Alpha listen up. Morph and teleport to the downtown abandoned theater in Angel Grove. Once there, wait for further instruction."_

_"ALPHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ Alpha cut off Zordon's communicator to the Rangers. _"ALPHA, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"_ Alpha laughed. Tommy looked at the others as the communicator went blank. Billy looked around.

"Alpha is everything alright? Alpha?" Billy asked opening his link to the Command Center through his communicator. "Something is not right, guys."

"Alpha? Alpha!" Kimberly and the others tried their communicators.

"Alpha, come in please!"

_"Rangers! This is an emergency. Please, I will contact you as soon as I can."_

"Guys, Alpha sounds kind of weird."

"Maybe he was just concerned," Adam said.

"Yeah alright, we better go guys," Kimberly said.

"We'll morph on the way."

"Right." Kimberly picked up her bags and followed the others away from the streets. They found a secure alley.

"Alright guys, ready?" Kimberly looked around and put her bags to the side with Aisha. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

The Rangers were teleported to the abandoned, somewhat haunting mansion theater. 

"Whoa, this place is creepy," Kimberly said as they landed.

"Yeah, in a big way."

"Come on guys, let's look around." Alpha was proud of tricking the Rangers to the theater, knowing it was a trap, since the theater was a vortex and the Rangers' powers would be of no use to them inside. Zordon tries to plead with Alpha, knowing something happened to him outside the Command Center. The Rangers walked around the theater.

"Would somebody please tell me why we are here?"

"Yeah, and why hasn't Alpha or Zordon contacted us yet?" Kimberly asked. "I want to get out of here as soon as possibly, this place is really freaking me out."

"We are just going to have to wait here for Alpha to contact us. He said he would."

"Ooo," Kimberly groaned as the lightning continued outside. All of a sudden, doors slammed around the theater. "What's going on?"

"Okay, guys, let's wait here. Alpha? Alpha," Tommy said hitting his communicator. "The communicators are out."

"Okay, this is weird," Kimberly said.

"Something must have happened to Alpha."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait."

* * *

An hour later 

"Okay, we have been here way too long."

"Kim's right. Why hasn't Alpha contacted us, it has been an hour."

"What should we do, Tommy?" Adam asked.

"We give it just a little more time. Alpha has a good reason on sending up here. We have to trust him and wait you guys."

"Right." They stood at the top.

All of a sudden, the Rangers were attacked by various monster of the past from both Rita and Zedd. Finster had gone to work on recreating all the monsters of the past and sent them to the theater.

"You Rangers are not going anywhere!"

"Oh no!"

"It's a trap guys!" Tommy yelled as they were surrounded. "We don't have much time up here. Let's go guys." They jumped down. The monsters did the same.

"There are too many of them, let's teleport out."

"Right!" The Rangers went to leave, but found themselves unable to.

"Tommy, what now?"

"We're surrounded!" Aisha yelled.

"What is up with that music!" Kimberly yelled. "Tommy?" Tommy looked around. "What happens now?"

"We fight." Tommy took out the first monster closest to them with a kick.

"Call on your weapons!" Nothing.

"Power sword," Rocky yelled and found his hands empty. "Okay, what just happened?"

"Guys, I think we are some major trouble here."

"What now?" The Rangers stood there.

* * *

They begin to battle the monster without their weapons. They split up into 3 teams to fight and try to wear down the monsters. Rita got ready for her wedding to Zedd, as the rangers battled. Kimberly was knocked backward. Tommy caught her with ease. 

"Thanks!"

"We can't keep this up," Tommy said putting her down. "We have no weapons."

"Let's blast them."

"NO, we need them for Zedd and Rita's wedding present."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," Aisha said, as Billy held her up. "We're wedding presents to Rita and Zedd."

"Ewww yuck!"

"It was bad enough having one evil being, now they are getting married."

"Guys, none of this will make any difference, unless we get away from these monsters."

"Billy's right."

"Hey, what about that hidden stairwell, we found a while back," Kimberly said.

"Right, good idea. Let's split up and head there." Tommy went back to fighting, leading the way to make an exit.

They made it to the stairwell and got away from the monsters. Most of the monster set up a barrier to the main exit, but Billy felt there had to be another way out.

"Don't worry, we're going to right way," Adam said. Billy gasped as 2 monsters appeared.

"Oh yeah! Well, I think we ought to be going the other way!" The Rangers ran back the other way. Alpha found Bulk and Skull and decided to play a prank on them. He sent them out to wildlife Australia on a journey on their own.

* * *

Zedd stood waiting on guests. Goldar groaned at the dozens of monstrous evil beings arrived for the ceremony. Rita and Zedd exchanged vows of love at their wedding, as the Rangers tried to escape. They found an exit beneath the theater and ran for freedom. The Rangers had to battle giant size monster thanks to Zedd since he didn't want their wedding ceremony party ended so soon. They called forth their zords to battle the giant monster. Alpha was no help, short-circuiting the zords, draining the zords power during their battle. But after being defeated, Alpha had the Rangers teleported back into the theater. 

"Oh man, how did we end up back here?"

"I don't know, but I felt as though we were teleported," Billy said.

"Teleported?" Kimberly asked.

"That's impossible," Rocky said.

"This is just all too weird," Aisha said. The Rangers all sat down, except for Billy. He tried his communicator again.

"Nothing, just great," Tommy said. Kimberly sighed and leaned up against Tommy's chest, as she sat on the steps below him.

"You guys, I am really worried. Something must have happened to Alpha," Kimberly said.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Why would Alpha send us here without any powers?"

"Don't get down guys, remember, our strength is in numbers. Let's stay together and stay strong." Tommy rubbed Kim's shoulders. They each help their hands up with a closed fist.

"Right!"

* * *

Rita and Zedd continued their wedding celebrations with a massive party with guests and goons. The Rangers sat there going back through their last battle, trying to figure out what exactly happened. 

"And what happened to our zords?"

"It was as if the power source was zapped out from another source."

"Great. How are we ever going to get out of here with monster right outside the door?"

"Yeah, and if we do get out, how do we stop Zedd and Rita from just sending us back in?"

"We have been in worst spots, rangers. We just have to stick together guys."

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

"We can do this."

* * *

The Rangers went back to battling the monster, as Billy came up with a plan with Aisha to get free. After the wedding party was over with, Zedd decided to take Rita in Serpentera on a ride to destroy the Rangers and have their honeymoon on Earth as the new rulers. Aisha was able to draw out some monsters, while the others trapped them in nets they found around the theater. With the monsters tackled up in the nets, the Rangers were able to get down to the hidden stairwell and escape the theater the way they did the first time. Rita and Zedd had Goldar send all the monsters from the theater to stop the Rangers. 

Once the Rangers made it back to the Command Center, Billy was able to help free Alpha from the curse of CD. Billy worked speedy to help bring back Zordon after Alpha had sent him away. Within moments, Zordon was back.

"I got him."

"Yes!"

"WELCOME BACK RANGERS. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. RANGERS, ALPHA'S DEPROGRAMMING AND BEING TRAPPED IN THE THEATER MUST HAVE HAD SOME CONNECTIONS. WHAT HAS HAPPENED?"

"Well for one thing, Rita and Zedd got married," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Yuck."

"VERY DISTURBING NEWS INDEED. TOGETHER THEY WILL DIFFICULT TO DEFEAT." The alarm went off. "YOU MUST GO RANGERS. SENSORS INDICATE THAT ZEDD HAS MADE HIS MONSTERS GROW AND THEY ARE HEADING TOWARD ANGEL GROVE. YOUR POWERS HAVE BEEN RESTORED THANKS TO BE OUT THE THEATER. THERE ARE NUMBEROUS MONSTERS TO BATTLE, MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"We're on it. Come on guys. Back to action!" The Rangers morphed and teleported out to battle the entire monsters giant sizes once and for all. With their zords, they destroyed all the monsters from the theater. Zedd and Rita none to please about another disappointing battle against the Rangers. It was not going to be a very exciting honeymoon now.

* * *

After getting free of the monsters in the theater and destroying them yet again, the Rangers went back to their vacation in Australia. 

"Billy! Tommy! Aisha! Kimberly! We are you guys!" They teleported to same alley where they left earlier. Kimberly laughed, touching Tommy's arm. She bent down to picked up her bags. "There you guys are. I told you 3 hours!" Mrs. Hall said. "Come on, we gotta head to the Sydney Tower and Skytour promised at 5."

"Sorry," Kimberly said.

"Come on guys, let's enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"Yes!" They went on to Australia's tallest building that provides unrivalled views of the city from the beaches to the mountains. The Skytour is a unique adventure taking them on a virtual journey through Australia's history. It culminates in a mind-blowing ride with a 180-degree screen and surround sound. Tommy ended up carrying bags from Kimberly, as her birthday shopping started after the tour yet again.

After that, Aisha went to the store to buy cake mix and icing decorations for Kimberly's birthday cake and cupcakes. In their time in Aussey since Sunday night, Kimberly had found the time to pick out a birthday cake, so Aisha decided to make one for, early the next morning.

_until next time :P_


	12. Happy Birthday Pinkie, Let’s Break Up

_AN: With the Thanksgiving Break coming up this week, I will be flying home for some good ol' fashion Southern Thanksgiving dinner at grandma's house. I will try to post another chapter over my vaction break, but don't count on it. I will be back Nov. 26 week, so look out for new additions coming then. Take care everyone, thanks for all the reviews. Have a great Turkey Day, I know I am stuffing myself silly. Onward to the next chapter! _

_Enjoy!_

_:P_

**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Pink Ranger, Let's Break Up Now**

Kimberly woke, birthday morning to find herself alone in bed. Tommy had left after making love a few short hours ago. Kimberly moaned and stretched like a cat in bed. She pulled the sheet to cover her chest.

"Tommy?" She turned in the bed and found a rose on a pillow with a note. Kimberly smiled and smelled the single red rose. She opened the note as she sat up.

_'Take a shower and get dressed quickly, you have a huge day ahead birthday girl_.'

Kimberly smiled and closed the note. She got all giddy inside and rushed to shower.

"That's the signal guys, we got a good 20/30 minutes before she is done," Tommy said blowing up another balloons. Adam and Rocky were still working on the streaming. They had been up for a few hours, having shopped for decorations this morning, since they didn't want to give away the surprise breakfast party this morning. "How's the cake coming, Aisha?"

"Great, it is done cooling down. I just need to decorate it."

"Good."

* * *

Over a half an hour later 

"Hello!" Kimberly found the downstairs dark. "Guys! Hello!" Kimberly hopped downstairs. "Hello!"

"Surprised!"

"AHHHH!" Kimberly gasped as the streamers, balloons, flowers, from everywhere flew at her. Confetti tossed at her from the guys.

"You guys!" Kimberly hugged Tommy first. "Thank you!" They started singing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kimberly! Happy birthday to you!"

"Oh! You guys are the best!" Aisha brought out the cake with candles.

"Make a wish, Beautiful." Kimberly clapped and closed her eyes. She took a deep inhale as she thought. Kimberly blew out her 16 candles in one pass. Everyone clapped. Tommy took a finger of icing and placed it on her nose. Kimberly giggled and tried to do the same, but the others got icing and put it all over her face. They all laughed as they each tried to get each other with icing.

"Okay, okay! Enough! We have to eat the cake now," Aisha said.

"Oh man!" Aisha shook her head at Rocky. Tommy held his finger up to Kimberly. She took it and licked off the icing. Tommy kissed her cheek before on the lips.

"Thank you," Kimberly whispered.

"Anything for the most beautiful birthday girl." Kimberly smiled.

"Time to cut the cake, Kim." Kimberly took the knife. They all had a slice of cake.

* * *

They spent the day at the famous beach after a morning tour of the Royal Botanic Garden near the Opera House for Kimberly. They went to the beautiful Garie beaches for a birthday picnic in the sand. That night, the Rangers had a huge surprise for Kimberly. They were walking along side the streets with a blind folded Kimberly. 

"You guys, what is going on?"

"Be patient."

"Must I be blind folded?"

"Yes!" Aisha held her other hand as Tommy led her alone. They arrived to the part of the Harbour where they knew the surprise would be happening shortly. There was a bit of a celebration going on that day in the city with the evening ending with light show.

"Oh this is stupid!" Kimberly pulled off the green bandeau. Kimberly gasped. Within seconds, fireworks went off. Kimberly put Tommy's arms around her, as she leaned against him. Fireworks going off in the distance never looked ever so more beautiful and magical than now.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." She looked up at him. Tommy kissed the side of her head. Kimberly held his arms, feeling nothing but love surrounding her with her friends and the man she loves holding her close.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Yea, wow," he whispered. Their fingers intertwined.

* * *

For the last 3 days in Australia, the Rangers spent most of the time trying to do anything they hadn't done so far. They saw the jungle and animals in live habitat. Kimberly of course got in more shopping before they left back for Angel Grove. The night before they were supposed to leave, Kimberly and Tommy struggled with packing up. Tommy groaned as he tried pushing down on the suitcase. 

"Don't crush anything!"

"Fine! Come here." Tommy lifted Kimberly up and sat her on her bag. He was able to clamp the latches. "There. Done."

"Oh, I need to take out those fluffy socks to wear."

"What?"

"They keep my feet warm on the plane."

"I'll keep you warm on the plane." Kimberly pouted.

"Please." Tommy sighed.

"Fine," Tommy said opening her bag. She smiled and got the socks out after searching the suitcase. Tommy struggled with closing the bag again.

* * *

They arrived in Angel Grove late that Monday evening, though when they left it was Tuesday in Australia. All their parents were waiting for their children's arrival. Everyone started chatting up a storm with their parents as they left for home. Kimberly and Tommy were explaining the trip to their parents on the ride home. Mr. Oliver dropped Kimberly and her mother off at home. 

"Oh Mom, it was so amazing! The food, the sights!"

"The shopping!" Pierre said carrying the heavy bag into the house.

"Oh well, of course that." Kimberly's mother tucked her in bed.

"It's great having my baby girl home. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom." Kimberly smiled as she kissed her forehead. Kim's mother closed her door and left. Kimberly got up and opened her window. Tommy came around 1 am.

"You are late mister," Kimberly said opening her covers for him.

"Sorry, bit tired, had to unpack and stuff."

"Mmmm…I miss it."

"Australia?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we are back so soon."

"Me too," Tommy said kissing her. "Did you show your mother the new ring?"

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah right," he said kissing her again. They went to bed.

_

* * *

_

Kimberly woke up by the sound of her alarm. They had to go to school today, having flew home all yesterday. She pouted and was about to turn it off, but another hand came in and clicked it off. Kimberly gasped

"Huh?"

"Shh…it's just me," Tommy said. He was up and almost dressed. "I'll be back around 7:50 to pick you up."

"Oh, okay babe," she said sitting up. They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." Tommy left. Kimberly went to shower and get ready for school. She packed her bag for gymnastic practice. Tommy honked his horn around 7:55. Kim grabbed a juice and muffin on her way out.

"Bye, Mom!" Just as she rushed out the door. "I'll be in after practice," she yelled getting into Tommy's jeep. She reached over and kissed Tommy just as he took off her school.

* * *

Tommy was quiet most of the drive to school. 

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You just seem quiet, is there something wrong?"

"Maybe you just talk too much in the morning." She smacked his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Look, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Okay." Tommy pulled into his parking spot at school. He gave her a quick kiss, and then got out. Kim shrugged and got out. She went hand him her gym bag, but he didn't take it.

"Can't carry it yourself?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, sure," Kimberly said carrying it. She reached her locker by herself. Aisha came over.

"Hey, Kim!"

"Oh, hi, Aisha."

"What's wrong? You seem bummed," Aisha said getting some things out her locker.

"Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Something is not right with Tommy. He's been snappy."

"Maybe he is just tired. We did just get in from Aussey last night."

"I know, but…I'll be right back," Kimberly said as she walked over to his locker. Kimberly gave Tommy a quick peck on the cheek.

"What did you do that for?" Tommy asked.

"You looked deep in thought and I thought you needed one."

"Well, maybe you should have asked first."

"I never had to ask to kiss you before! What is your deal?!" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe, I don't need you sneaking up on me and kissing me in public all the time..."

"Maybe you won't get any more kisses from me at all!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I think we should break up."

"So do I! Wait," Kimberly stopped herself. "Wha?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Tommy, come one. Talk to me, tell me what's really going on?"

"I just tired of this relationship okay."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," he said closing his locker. "I really just want to be alone right now." Tommy walked away, leaving Kimberly with tears in her eyes. Aisha came up behind her.

"Did I miss something here?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't get it, either. That's not Tommy," Aisha said hugging Kimberly.

* * *

Kimberly went to class and found Tommy not even looking at her. Halfway through class, Kim wrote a note and handed it to him. He read it, and then crumbled it up. Kim gasped, and ran out of class in tears. Aisha got up and followed her, leaving Ms. Applebee wondering what was going on. Kimberly was crying in the hallway. No one was around. Aisha hugged her and they sat down and talked.

* * *

At lunch, Kimberly and Aisha sat at their own table, away from Tommy and the others. Kimberly hardly ate, just picking at her tray. She tried to think back to anything she could have done or said to make Tommy upset in the last day. But everything was fine. They got home last night late, and went on to sleep. Nothing else happened that night. Tommy was fine when they woke up this morning. He only changed when he came back to get her for school. Kimberly knew that was when he started acting strange.

* * *

Kim changed for gymnastic practice. Her first run through of programs in over a week. Kimberly was of course a bit rusty. Her presses on the low bar caused pain thanks to her belly ring. Aisha came to watch her and make sure she was okay after the horrible day with Tommy. Kimberly started on bars to train, thinking she was okay after warm-up, but her shoulder had other ideas and started to hurt after just a few passes and simply releases. She couldn't swing like normal. Kimberly came off the bars, holding her arm. 

"Kimberly! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"It's your shoulder, right?"

"And my navel ring. It still hurts after a week."

"Well, you don't have a competition until the weekend, right. Why not just rest it?"

"I can't, I rested for a week. I need to train, but…"

"Why don't you have a coach?" Aisha asked. Kimberly sat on a bench.

"Ever since… my Coach died like 4 years ago, I just…I haven't found nor do I want to find out another coach that inspired me like Ethan did. Oh, Aisha. He was amazing, you would loved him. I learned everything from him. My fire, my spirit and my determination."

"Well, just rest."

"It's okay, I just can't press as hard. I'm fine, Aisha." Kimberly went back to the bars. She did her program with some error, but landed her double layout perfectly. She moved to beam, and didn't do any hard moves. She only did 2 back walkovers. Kimberly left out the double spin, only doing a single. She ended with a single twist dismount.

"I'm gonna go do some running through the park, Aisha," Kimberly said as Tommy arrived to the Youth Center with the guys. He barely looked her way.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, I can't concentrate here," she said pulling her hoodie and sneakers.

"It's because of him, right?"

"Yeah, I just…he won't talk to me, he won't write me, I don't know what to do. Until he comes out this funk, I don't want to be around his bad attitude."

"I hear you. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye!" Aisha glared at Tommy as he walked down to do some karate.

* * *

Kimberly was halfway through the park, when putties attacked her. Zedd has seen her training and thought the perfect time to take a ranger down, especially one hurting so much. Kimberly fought back, but was outnumbered. She was hit in the head and fell to the ground. She used her communicator and called Zordon for help. 

"Zordon, I need help!"

"ON IT'S WAY, KIMBERLY." Kim took out one putty, only to be tossed aside by 2. One putty grabbed Kimberly's hoodie, she went to grab it back but felt light-headed. The other Rangers teleported and started fighting the putties. Kim ran to the bridge and flipped over it to get away from several putties. They ended up defeating the putties. Aisha helped Kimberly up to her feet.

"You okay?" Kimberly slowly nodded, holding her head. Aisha handed Kimberly her hoodie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She looked at Tommy. Tommy turned to leave. "Tommy…"

"I don't want to talk to you, Kimberly." Kimberly started to tear up. She let out a gasp and ran away.

"Kimberly! Kim! Why are being so mean to her?!" Aisha yelled at Tommy.

"Just stay out of it, Aisha."

"Not when she is hurting like that! Either you tell me now, or, I beat it out of you!"

"Aisha, calm down," Adam said. "This is between Kimberly and Tommy. They should work this out."

"There is nothing more to discuss. Goodbye." Tommy walked away.

"This is not between us."

"He is being so mean to her!" Aisha yelled. "How can you stand back and let it happen?"

"We can't get in the middle," Rocky said. "This is only between them."

"You guys might not want to, but I will!"

"No," Billy said taking her arm to stop her. "Come on, let Kimberly and Tommy do this alone. They will be okay. Look, I have known them the longest, they just need to work this out."

* * *

Tommy walked away from the group. He started walking opposite Kimberly, but they ended up in the same place. Kimberly held her head as she stopped at a bench. She got up slowly, but passed out before making it far. Tommy gasped as he found her on the ground. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her place. He found her mother not home, which he was grateful. He carried her up to her room. She moaned as he slipped her jacket and shoes off. Tommy pulled her blanket around her and let her rest.

* * *

Kimberly woke up with a major headache. Tommy was standing by her window staring out. 

"What happened?" Kimberly asked as she sat up.

"I think you got hit in the head. You passed out in the park." Kimberly pulled the covers back.

"Why are you here?"

"I found you. Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Other than the pounding headache."

"I'll be back," Tommy said. He went into her bathroom and came out with some pills and water.

"Take this." He handed her the glass. Kimberly put the 2 pills in her mouth.

"Will you tell me what I did?" Kimberly asked after he took the water from her.

"What?"

"Why you said we should break up? Why you crumbled up my letter in class? Why you won't talk to me? Why you don't want me?" Kimberly said crying. He looked at her.

"Don't give me those tears. It won't change a thing, okay." Tommy went to the window.

"Please! Please, don't leave me again!"

"I gotta get out of here, you should be okay now."

"Come back, please."

"I'll have Aisha call you later, okay," Tommy said leaving through the window.

* * *

Kimberly cried until her mother came home about an hour later. 

"Kimberly?"

"Mom!" Kimberly hugged her mother as soon as she sat on her bed.

"What is wrong baby?!"

"Tommy, he… He broke up with me," Kimberly said burying her face in her mother's arms.

"What? Why?" Kim shrugged.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I promise!"

"Oh, honey. Maybe you just caught him at a rough time. Did something happen down in Australia?"

"No, maybe, I mean, I don't know. We have our spats, what couple doesn't, but we always work it out within the hour! This is different, he won't even try to talk to me," Kimberly said lying back down. Kim's mother saw her belly ring.

"When did you get that?" Kimberly gasped and covered her stomach. "Kimberly!" Kim's mother removed her hand.

"Oh, that."

"Yes that!"

"I got it in Aussey, ain't it great?"

"Kimberly Anne Hart!"

"Mom! It's not bad."

"I can't believe you did that without my permission!"

"Sorry, didn't think you would mind. It is my navel!"

"Don't pull that! I'm so angry with you!"

"I'm sorry Mom." Kimberly's mother sighed. "I didn't think you would mind."

"Well, I do!" Kimberly's head went down. "Though, it looks cute." Kimberly's head went up as her mother smiled.

"Thank you."

"I know tons of girls your age would love to have them. As long as you don't get a tattoo, or your eyebrow pierced, while I am here to see. I don't care." They hugged and Kim's mother order Kimberly some dinner. Kimberly did her homework, and her mother came in. Kim was on the phone, trying to call Tommy. She had left him a few messages, but he didn't answer the phone.

"Good night, Kimberly."

"Night, Mom," she said hanging up the phone and turning off her light. She laid down and watched as her mother left. She immediately got up. Kimberly put on some slippers, packed some things for tomorrow with her bookbag, and rushed over to Tommy's house.

* * *

Kimberly was able to pop open Tommy's backdoor to his house and sneak inside. Kimberly opened the door to Tommy's bedroom and closed to quietly behind her. She dropped her bag at the base of the steps, and found him doing some push-ups on his ground. He was just in a pair of white boxer. Tommy saw her, but didn't stop. He went to punching away at the bag. Kimberly went and sat on his bed, watching him. Waiting for him. Tommy pulled off the tape from his hands and threw it to the ground by the bag. 

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Not alone."

"So why are you here?"

"To sleep not alone." Tommy sighed.

"Kim, I'm not in the mood tonight. I'm sweaty and tired. I just want to be alone."

"Please, we don't have to talk or do anything. I just, I can't sleep alone, you know that."

"Fine, go to sleep."

"Will you hold me?" Tommy sighed. He grabbed a towel.

"Maybe." Tommy closed the bathroom door behind him. Kimberly smiled and got under the covers. Tommy came out from his shower and found Kimberly under his covers. He wiped himself down and got under the covers with her. Kimberly moved against his naked body, bringing his arm around her. Tommy hugged her a bit as they fell off asleep.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy woke up to the sun coming up. Kimberly was still asleep on her side facing him, with one of his arm across her body. He kissed her forehead and turned off his side to his back. Kim woke up and smiled. She moaned, causing Tommy to turn back to her. He kissed her on the lips and slightly hugged her.

"Mmmm…morning," Kimberly said.

"Morning." They started kissing passionately, as Kimberly's hands went to his hair. Tommy takes her in his arms, rolling her on top of him, before placing her down to her back. Kimberly moaned against his mouth. Tommy pulled off her shirt and PJ bottoms. They made love, moaning against each other's mouths. They came together kissing. As always, they found their love in each other.

* * *

They laid in bed a while, just holding hands and sharing sweet kisses, basking in their love making afterglow. 

"So."

"So."

"Are you going to tell me now?" Kimberly asked.

"Why couldn't you just drop it?"

"Because! We are supposed to tell each other everything!"

"And why is that?" Tommy yelled.

"Because we love each other! Because when one of us hurting, it's the job of the other one to help!"

"You can't help this okay!"

"How do you know if you don't ask me?"

"Because I know!"

"Tommy, tell me what's wrong?!"

"Nothing!" Kim sighed and pulled away.

"Fine!" She pulled the covers around her and turned on her side not facing him. Kimberly pulled her hair around to one side.

"Don't do that! Don't pull away and expect me to open up to you!" Tommy yelled turning her around to him. "You have no right. This is my problem, not yours!"

"Whatever is your problem, of course it is mine as well!"

"No! If I don't want to tell you something, then I won't!"

"Fine by me," she said getting up. She yanked the sheet off him and wrapped it around her. "If you won't tell me, then I don't want to know. If you can't confide in me, your girlfriend, the woman you claim you will love forever, then maybe we shouldn't be together." He grabbed his sheet to stop her. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Kim…"

"NO!"

"Kimberly…" She gasped as Tommy tore the blanket from her, pulling her back to the bed at the process. She landed in his arms.

"I think something bad is going on with my parents."

"What?"

"I overheard my mother and father fighting."

"But your parents never…"

"Never fight, I know."

"Did you asked them…"

"No. I think Dad lost his job and my Mom is upset he didn't tell her until she found out. Now, I think we have to move so my Dad can get another job. And the only place he knows to go is back to Seattle."

"Seattle? Why there?"

"That's where his former firm is working."

"Are you sure?" Tommy nodded.

"I didn't want to lose you," Tommy said hugging her. "But if I have to move, I didn't want you waiting on me here. I thought if we fought, you would hate me and maybe the move wouldn't be so bad on you."

"Oh, baby! I could never hate you! I love you. And you won't lose me, even if you move to Seattle. My love is not going anyway, but to you." They kissed. "So, that's was it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he said pulling her to sit on him. She pulled the sheet off and straddled him.

"I thought I did something wrong."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"It's okay."

"I just didn't know what to do. I don't know what to say to them," Tommy said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have to think about this. Look, Tommy, talk to your parents and see if this is all true. You won't really know until you ask them."

"I don't know. I don't want to know if it is true because that would mean I would have to leave you."

"Oh," Kimberly said hugging him tighter. "I love you so much."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sneaked out before running into Tommy's parents that morning. Tommy didn't want to confront his parents so early in morning. Kimberly convinced him to ask them tonight at dinner and she would be right there to help. At Kim's locker, Tommy stood closely to Kim, with them sharing kiss after kiss. At one time, Kim opened her door to block their view from others. Tommy stood in front of her, and their lips slowly brushed against each other's. Aisha, Billy, Rocky and Adam saw them. They started smiling. 

"So, you two made up, we see," Rocky said. Kim nodded and continued kissing Tommy. Their lips only breaking to catch a few breaths.

"Well, before this locker becomes a bed, you two better stop before Principal Campbell comes by," Aisha said. Kim smiled and pulled away.

"She's right," Kimberly said. Tommy nodded and kissed her forehead. Kim rested her head in his chest.

"So, you two are good."

"Better than good," Tommy said with his arm around her.

"Yeah, better than good."


	13. Tommy, Evil Again! Say It Ain’t So, Kim

**Chapter 13: Tommy, Evil Again! Say It Ain't So, Kim**

It was great that when the Rangers got back from Australia, the school was having a 3-day weekend coming up, which could help them rest up a bit more. Ms. Applebee gave her class an easy assignment during the break to come up with a specific time period in history they would find most interesting to visit. Kimberly and Aisha were laughing and walking behind the guys. Bulk and Skull were not happy with the assignment given during the break. They mocked Ms. Applebee on their way out.

"Okay, let's see, what time period would I love to go to? Oh, okay I got one. If I were to go back in time, I think I would go back to, remember back about a month ago, when there was this huge sale going on at the Gallery and I was home sick from the flu." Aisha laughed.

"Kim, I think we are supposed to go back a little further back in time." Kimberly laughed.

"I think I would like to be in Viking time," Rocky said. "I always loved those books."

"What about you Tommy?"

"Oh, I would love to be back in the time period of King Arthur and his knights." Tommy pulled out a fake sword and did a move. Everyone laughed. Tommy took a seat next to Kimberly. She went into his pocket. Tommy looked down at her hand rampaging inside his pocket. She pulled out some gum and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Could have asked," Tommy said.

"Me, ask you, not!" Kimberly popped the gum into her mouth. She smiled and chewed it. The Rangers started pulling out their book for other classes and working on any assignments. Each helping each other, as friends tend to do. Bulk and Skull was thumb wrestling to pass the time, as the others chatted more. Kimberly let out a burp before she blew a bubble.

"Excuse you," Tommy said looking at her.

"Oh really?" Kimberly smiled and let out a really loud and disgusting burp in his face. Everyone laughed; Tommy fanned his face from her.

"Whew!" Kimberly shoved him over a bit, but Tommy kept laughing.

"Excuse me," Kimberly said.

"My girlfriend guys." Kimberly slightly bowed with a smile.

"Girlfriend, you should label that as a weapon," Aisha said. Kimberly laughed and went back to her work.

"So, Billy, what time period would you like to go to?"

"Oh, well, that's an easy one. Back in the time period of the 30s with Albert Einstein. Of course I would have to be his assistance." Everyone laughed.

"Of course. Man, this one is hard for me," Adam said.

"Oh, come on Adam. There has to be some time period you are interested in."

"Oh, don't be shy," Kimberly said.

"I'm not." Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. Tommy slid his hand to taking Kim's free hand as she worked on her homework. "Okay, maybe the Renaissance time. Everything seems, I don't know so romantic, I guess." Tommy and Rocky laughed.

"Awww…" The girls said with smiles. Aisha hugged Adam. "So sweet!" Kimberly said.

"Isn't he great?" Adam blushed as the guys awed. Bulk and Skull got disgusted and left the group.

"Did you get this one?" Aisha looked over at Kimberly's math homework.

"Oh, you just use that formula." Kimberly nodded and worked the formula Aisha pointed to.

"Thanks. Great. I finished all my math now, science and history. Now all I have left is… English." They all continued to work on their homework together.

"Hey, shouldn't you be practicing?" Aisha asked.

"She had a concussion yesterday," Tommy said. "From the attack."

"Yeah, I think I need to rest my navel and shoulder for a while like you said."

"Isn't there a competition this weekend?" Billy asked.

"It's been pushed back until this coming Monday or Tuesday, I can't remember exactly why."

"So, we have a 3-day weekend. This is great, what are we all doing?" Rocky asked.

"Shopping!" Aisha and Kimberly said at once. They both laughed at each other.

"Girls," Tommy and Rocky said shaking their heads with Billy and Adam.

"You are welcome to join to us Tommy," Kim said.

"Uh, how about a rain check Beautiful?"

"You should, I'm going to Victoria's Secrets," she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe I will," he said kissing her cheek. They both smiled.

"We should go to the beach and chill tomorrow," Rocky said.

"That's okay by me," Kimberly said. Tommy nodded and everyone agreed to go tomorrow.

* * *

On the Moon, Lord Zedd wishes he could send all the Rangers back in time. If he could send them to another time period, then he could rule the world. Rita seeks help from another source. She calls upon the Wizard of Deception to help her defeat the Rangers. He was sent down to Earth, where he first seeks the help of Bulk and Skull to retrieve a piece of the White Ranger's hair so he could create another Tommy, an evil one.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly went away from the others to walk alone in the park, holding hands. Tommy would bring Kim's hand up and kiss it as they walked. 

"So, now that you don't have any tournament this weekend, what are you doing?"

"Oh, the weather is so nice, I might just lay outside and read a book, want to join me?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep."

"Oh," Kimberly said pulling his hand as she led him to a private bench. They passed many people from school, mostly girls, who snickered at the couple. Kimberly took a seat with Tommy. He put his arm on the top of the bench, as Kimberly turned to him. "So beautiful out here."

"I know."

"So, we'll head home a bit early, start dinner and talk to your parents okay."

"I guess."

"Oh, Tommy, don't be a baby. Remember, as long as we are together, we will be fine."

"I love you," Tommy said.

"I love you too." Tommy leaned closer to her. They kissed softly. Kimberly held his face, as they continued to kiss. Tommy held the back of Kim's head, as he pulled her even closer. Kim's leg went over his lap, as their kisses deepened. Tommy would angle his head when his tongue slid into Kim's mouth. Kimberly's moans could drive any guy nuts, but would drive Tommy to push things farther to make her sing more. Tommy's hand rubbed her leg, going up under her dress, as his other hand held and rubbed the back of her head. Kimberly checked her watch as Tommy moved to sucking on her neck. Tommy moved back up to her lips. Kimberly sighed and moaned against his mouth again. Tommy's fingers traced shorts lining beneath her dress. Kim's eyes opened as she checked her watch again. Tommy pulled away slowly. Kimberly laid to his shoulder, as she placed her hand over his heart. She checked her watch again.

"Okay, Beautiful, that is the third time you checked that watch. Got something better to do, than kissing me, your boyfriend?"

"No!" She kissed his cheek. "This is great."

"Good." They kissed softly again. "So, how about you and me catching a movie now?"

"Oh, actually I promised Aisha, we would go to the mall now. Sorry. Wanna come?"

"Uh…"

"Please!" Kimberly moved closer and kissing his neck repeatedly. "Please, please please, with cherries on top." She saw Bulk and Skull crawling behind the bench and stopped kissing Tommy. "Hey guys." Tommy slightly jumped and looked down.

"Huh, are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we are okay," Bulk and Skull said together. They looked stoned and way out of it, but continued on. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and laughed.

"I worry about them some times," Tommy said. Kimberly laughed. "Anyways, so you and Aisha are going to the mall, well, I'm gonna go work out, and meet you there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…huh!" Tommy felt someone behind him and turned around quickly. Kimberly gasped, as Bulk and Skull were right behind Tommy. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Bulk and Skull ran away.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, with those two, who knows." Kimberly smiled and ran her hand up his leg.

"Well, I better go meet Aisha, are you sure you don't want to come now?"

"Yeah, look I gonna go workout first, but I'll see you there in an hour."

"You really don't want to go?" Tommy reached down and kissed her.

"Really don't want to go. But look, we can catch the movie later after the dreaded dinner with my parents. I'll buy the popcorn and 'Strawberries n Crème' Mike and Ike, you love so much."

"Deal." They kissed again.

"Okay." Kimberly and Tommy got up. Tommy patted her back, as Kimberly laughed and went to leave. Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Kim's arms went around his neck and they kissed passionately. Tommy slowly let her face go.

"Wow," Kimberly whispered. Tommy smiled, as Kimberly looked in a daze.

"You okay?"

"Yea, yeah. See ya later." Kimberly walked away, still in a silly daze. Tommy felt he had accomplished something good just there and walked away smiling still.

Aisha was waiting on Kimberly, who arrived at the stop still in a daze.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Don't tell me…"

"Tommy," Kimberly sighed.

"Ooo, making out in public again?" Kimberly just smiled. "Come on!"

* * *

The Wizard of Deception was not pleased with Bulk and Skull's effort, so decided to do it himself. Tommy was walking in the park back to the Youth Center. A few girls giggling as they passed him. Tommy hardly noticed, still from that passionate kiss to his girlfriend. Wizard of Deception stopped Tommy in the park. 

"Whoa? Who the heck are you?!"

"Tommy, so nice to meet you," Wizard of Deception said. "I can't tell you how much of a pleasure it is to final meet you." Tommy looked around. "I have something very special planned for you, Tommy."

"Zordon, please come in, this is Tommy. I need help."

"ON THE WAY, TOMMY!" Zedd sent down the putties to attack Tommy. Zordon recognized the evil wizard and immediately had Alpha contact the others rangers. Tommy went to fight the putties

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha were just about to hit the first shop in the mall, when Kim's communicator went off. Aisha put down her shopping bag. Kimberly looked around. 

"This is Kim, come in."

"PUTTIES IN THE PARK, KIMBERLY. YOU AND AISHA MUST MEET UP WITH THE OTHERS TO HELP TOMMY."

"Tommy's in trouble. Let's go." The girls looked around and teleported out to the park. Billy, Rocky and Adam teleported with the girls to the park. Kimberly gasped as the putties came from everywhere. They all went to fighting stances.

"Spread out!" Kimberly yelled. Everyone did and went to face the putties. Tommy was taking down by the Wizard with his staff. A putty came in with a pair of scissors and snipped a piece of Tommy's hair and handed it over to the Wizard of Deception before disappearing. The other Rangers defeated the putties. Kimberly was wiping her hands of grass and smiling after she defeated the last 2 putties. She turned her head and saw Tommy lying on the ground.

"Oh no, Tommy!" Kimberly ran over to him. Tommy slowly sat up.

"What happened to him!"

"Hey man, are you okay?" Adam asked helping Tommy to his feet with Billy.

"Yeah. I think so." Tommy held his head. Kimberly was at his side.

"I think we better contact Zordon," Billy said.

"Yeah, maybe he can tell us who that lizard thing was."

"Yeah, and why he was after Tommy," Kimberly said holding Tommy's arm, as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

The Wizard of Deception took that look of hair and with his staff created the green ranger version of Tommy with his powers. This Tommy agreed to obey all the Wizard's commands. The Rangers called Zordon. Billy found out the wizard could create any illusion and make it real. 

"Like a nightmare that becomes true?" Aisha asked.

"Exactly."

"Wow." The Rangers knew they had to keep their guards up. Kimberly looked up at Tommy, who was rubbing his head again.

"Tommy, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache." Kimberly ran her fingers through the back of his head.

"So, what's the next move?"

"Well, Zordon said there was nothing we could really do right now. We just have to go on with the rest of our day."

"Alright, but remember to keep an eyes on your communicators at all times. Uh, I think I'm gonna skip out at the mall today."

"Alright, take care."

"I'm gonna go home and deal with this headache." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek.

"Aspirin and rest." Tommy nodded. "I'll call you to start dinner."

"Okay," Tommy said.

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye!"

"See ya guys."

"Hope you feel better, tiger!" Kimberly yelled. "I love you!" Tommy walked away, and didn't see the evil Tommy in the bushes.

"Well, let's get back to the mall."

"You know what, I'm gonna go see if he makes home okay."

"He's a big boy, Kim. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know, but still…" Aisha took her arm.

"You always groan when he worries about you so much…"

"True."

"Come on! See you fellows later!" Aisha dragged Kimberly away.

"Bye girls!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Kimberly felt a weird vibe and looked back. 

"I'll catch up."

"Kimberly!"

"Save me a basket!" Kimberly yelled as she raced to catch up with Tommy. The evil Tommy creation saw the Pink Ranger in the distance. He knew she was going to find Tommy and for his plan to work, she couldn't see Tommy right now. Kimberly ran through the park and bump straight into the chest of someone. "Oooff!" Kimberly fell backward. "Ow!" She sat up rubbing her back. "Oh, Tommy, didn't see you come from...the bushes…?"

"Yeah, I know. Ow." Tommy held his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Kimberly got on her knees and examined his head. Kimberly didn't know that this was the evil Tommy. "I don't see anything. Were you…wearing that shirt before?" Kimberly asked touching the green top.

"Yeah."

"I thought…wow, I must be losing it." Tommy helped her up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just had a funny feeling."

"Checking up on me?" Tommy asked.

"You can say that." Kimberly smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Tommy's arms went around her waist. They kissed. Kimberly moaned, rubbing the back of his neck. Kimberly pulled away. She looked at Tommy. "What?"

"You haven't kissed me like that since, we first started dating." Tommy looked around and slowly moved Kimberly to a bench while kissing her. "Wait, wait, we can't…not here."

"Yes here."

"Tommy, you had a headache just minutes ago…" Tommy kissed her on the lips. Kimberly stopped his hand moving up her thigh.

"Well, I don't now," Tommy said kissing her neck again.

"Tommy, we can't…Tommy stop it, Tommy, wait….Tommy! Stop it!" Kimberly shoved him up off her. "I said stop!" Tommy grabbed her arms. Kimberly gasped.

"You do not tell me what to do! If I want to take you here, I will!" Tommy shook her.

"You're hurting me!" Tommy looked down at her. Kimberly gasped, his eyes were cold and harsh. Tommy let her go and jumped up. The Wizard of Deception sent a mental shock to Tommy. He knew his young evil one was getting away from the plan.

"Kim…I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you?" Kimberly asked, as Tommy kept his back to her.

"I just…you were right. I do have a headache. I should go take care of it. You go to the mall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Tommy…?"

"I said go!" Kimberly gasped and stepped back. Tommy walked away from Kimberly. Kimberly watched him leaving her. Aisha came over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"He seems….different, but familiar."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't understand it either."

"Come on, let's go shopping."

"Alright." Aisha and Kimberly walked away. The evil Tommy turned and smiled.

* * *

Zedd was pleased with the Wizard's plan. The next act, get the other Rangers out of the way so they couldn't help the White Ranger. The evil Tommy contacted the other rangers to meet him at the Angel Grove city limit sign. Kimberly picked up a shirt, when Billy contacted her. 

"Go ahead."

_"Tommy wants us to meet him at the city limits sign." _

"We're coming." Kimberly and Aisha caught up with the others. They found Tommy standing there.

"Tommy!"

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not too sure. Zordon wanted us to meet here."

"Alright, let's contact him," Billy said.

"No! I mean, look, he gave us his orders. Let's just wait."

"Tommy's right," Rocky said. "We should just wait." In the tree above them, the Wizard of Deception appeared laughing. The Rangers gasped.

"You fools are so easily deceived!"

"Let's morph!" Adam said. Tommy stopped his arm.

"No!"

"Tommy?"

"What's going on, man?"

"You're way to late," Tommy said with a smile. He stepped back laughing.

"Huh?" Kimberly gasped and looked up at the Wizard and then to Tommy.

"Tommy no," Kimberly said. Tommy smiled at her. "Tommy, what's going on?"

"He's turned on us, that's what," Rocky said. Kimberly went to grab his arm, but Tommy just laughed and stepped away.

"It doesn't matter now."

The Wizard used his wand on the Rangers and transported them back in time, to colonial Angel Grove.

"Where are we?"

"Well from the looks of things, I would have to say…"

"Wait…no! I don't think I want to even know," Kimberly said.

"Angel Grove, late 1700s."

"Population, 807!" Aisha said in disbelief after reading the sign.

"Witches!" The Rangers were not taking too kindly by the villagers. To settlers of the past, for someone to appear out of the air, was claimed to be a witch with powers. Billy and Rocky tried to explain, but the settlers were not listening, fearing for their lives against the witches.

"Oh no! I don't think they like us," Kimberly said.

"They are never going to believe us," Aisha said.

"Yeah, I think we better go guys." The Rangers had to run for their lives against soldiers of the past lead by Skull.

* * *

Back in the real Angel Grove time, Tommy walked around confused. He went home to deal with his headache. He called Kimberly, but her mother told him, she hadn't called or stop by. Tommy decided to go look for the guys. He knew the girls were probably at the mall, but the guys wouldn't be. Tommy came face to face with himself. Tommy gasped. 

"Hello Tommy."

"Okay, what's goin on? Who are you?"

"I'm the Green ranger."

* * *

The Rangers found unlikely help with a young girl in the village. She helped the Rangers find a safe haven barn to hide in from the soldiers. Adam blushed at the girl named Marissa that saved them. Adam introduces her to everyone, but both Marissa and Adam seem to have eyes for each other. 

"Um, could someone explain to me, why everyone is calling us witches?" Kimberly asked.

"Remember, in old days, anyone considered different, like us, were considered witches," Billy answered.

"Old days?"

"Uh…" Aisha and Kimberly looked at each other.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy went face to face with his evil dark side, the Green Ranger. Zordon and Alpha tried to locate the other rangers, but couldn't find them in this time, though sensors showed they were in Angel Grove. Tommy and his clone both morphed and fought. Tommy was easily defeated by the Green Ranger with help from the Wizard of Deception's staff. Tommy was unmorphed and laid unconscious on the ground. The Wizard went to go back in time to deal with finishing off the other rangers so they couldn't return to help Tommy. Alpha continued to try and locate the rangers, as the Green ranger went to the Command Center to confront Zordon. Zedd and Rita were celebrating with a dance on the Moon. Zedd asked Rita for a baby, which sent Rita into a panic to find another potion to get that idea out his head quickly.

* * *

Skull found the Rangers in the barn. They tried to talk things over with the soldiers, but of course, they wouldn't listen. 

"Ready guys?"

"Great, this again," Kimberly said.

"RUN!" The Rangers took off again. Adam grabbed Marissa's hand and leading her out behind the others. Once again, the Rangers found unlikely help. Marissa's uncle, uncle Ben, was Bulk of the past. He aided the rangers as well. He brought them to his house, on the outskirts of town away from the soldiers.

Zordon and Alpha used the clues from Green ranger to try and pinpoint the time period where the rangers located. They knew only Tommy could stop the Wizard's power here and now.

* * *

The other Rangers rested at Ben's house. Aisha was sitting by the house, as Kimberly took a stump. The guys were standing up, Rocky next to Aisha, Billy and Adam around Kimberly. They were resting. 

"Rocky move! Your foot is tickling my back."

"Uh, Aisha, that's not my foot." Rocky stepped back. Aisha jumped up quickly with a scream.

"Ahh! Rats!" Everyone laughed. "I hate rats!" Aisha continued to wipe her back as she felt as though the rats were still there.

"Those aren't rats, those are my pets," Ben said. Kimberly moved over so Aisha could have a sit next to her.

"I still hate rats," Aisha mumbled. The Wizard appeared laughing.

"Oh man! Not you again!"

"Yes! And I have a bit of a news from home. The city is about to be destroyed and your precious Tommy is not going to be able to save it."

"What have you done to Tommy!" Kimberly yelled.

"Oh, my dear. You'll never be able to help him."

"You'll never get away with this," Adam said.

"I already have! Now, I have a surprise for you. Did someone say something about rats?" Everyone gasped as the Wizard turned the rats, human side to chase after the rangers.

"Guys, I think it's time."

"Right. It's morphing time!" Nothing happened. "Oooh! This can't be happening!"

"It's not working," Aisha yelled. "I hate rats!" Billy groaned.

"What do we do?"

"We should try and take them."

"No, too risky. We don't know what they are capable of."

"Then what?" Aisha asked.

"Run!" Kimberly took uncle Ben's hand, as Adam got Marissa's hand again. They all took off running from the Wizard's rats.

* * *

Back in real Angel Grove, the Green ranger called for the mighty Dragonzord to rage destruction on Angel Grove. Tommy was still dazed as he woke up from the ground. He stumbled around the park, looking for his friends. Bulk and Skull made fun of him, thinking he had taken one too many blows to the head. Tommy fell to the ground in a daze. Tommy sat on the steps and tried to contact the other rangers but couldn't find them. Zordon and Alpha call Tommy, telling him to morph and he will feel better. They knew that when the evil clone was created, some of Tommy's powers were taken as well, but morphing could help that. Tommy morphed back into the White ranger to battle Dragonzord against Tiger zord. Tommy was defeated due to the lack of power. Wizard of Deception and Green Ranger stood over him, laughing. 

Tommy was able to convince the Wizard tell him what time period he sent his friends. Because of that, Alpha could locate them. Tommy was able to steal the Wizard's staff and transport himself back in time.

* * *

The others Rangers stopped as the White Rangers appeared. 

"Hey you guys!"

"Tommy!"

"I'm so glad you guys are safe." Kimberly looked around and was the first one to rush up to him. "I've come to take you back, but we have to hurry. The Green ranger has unleashed the Dragonzord."

"But we can't leave these people here with these giant rats!"

"There is no time to deal with that now, Aisha. We'll come back," Tommy said. Kimberly took his arm as the other ranger rushed to join her.

"Come with me," Adam asked Marissa. "There is so much I want to show you."

"I can't. This is my world. You must go, and save yours. I will always remember you." Marissa kissed Adam's cheek.

"Adam come on!" Rocky said grabbing his arm.

"I'll never forget you Marissa!" The rangers huddled around Tommy and disappeared out.

They arrived back in their normal Angel Grove time.

"You guys morph and deal with the Dragonzord. I'll finish up these two."

"Right!"

"It's Morphing Time," Kimberly yelled. Tommy was able to defeat the Wizard and break the curse on the Green ranger. Just the Rangers in their Megazord were about to destroy the Dragonzord, the Green ranger took the zord's power out and sent it back to the sea. Tommy and his clone went back in time to deal with the rats, turning them back to normal. In the end, the clone Tommy decided to stay back in time to help the villages. He knew that 2 Tommys could never exist in the same time period. Skull, the general in charge, welcomed him to the town. Tommy used the staff to take all of the clone's Green ranger powers and left him with the villages. Tommy returned with the staff and gave it to Alpha and Zordon to destroy and never let that evil be unleashed on the world again.

* * *

The Rangers returned to their table outside of school. 

"You guys, I'm so glad Zordon and Alpha destroyed that magic wand."

"No kidding. That wand was bad news," Kimberly said with a whistle. Tommy and Rocky were spar fighting with just their hands. Tommy laughed.

"There was so good that came out of it," Tommy said coming back over to the table. His put his leg up beside Kimberly. Everyone looked at Adam.

"Hey, Adam, what's with you?" Rocky asked as he came over with Tommy.

"Nothing," Adam said quickly. "Just thinking."

"Come on, Adam. We know the townspeople are okay now," Billy said patting his back.

"Yeah, I guess." All of a sudden, a young girl bumps into someone else and drops her things.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Here, let me help you." Adam quickly reaches down to help her pick up her fallen books and paper. Everyone gasped.

"No way," Tommy said. Kimberly laughed, leaning her head against Tommy's leg. Adam looked up and saw the girl looked just like Marissa from the past. Adam smiled.

* * *

Tommy walked Kimberly home after they deal with the Wizard of Deception. Tommy stopped at Kim's porch. 

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, when I morphed, the headache went away."

"Okay."

"So, I'll wait here."

"Okay." Kimberly went inside to tell her Mom, that she would be gone tonight. She got a few things packed in a bag for the weekend stay at Tommy's place. Tommy and Kimberly stopped by the grocery store to pick up things for tonight's dinner. Tommy asked his parents, which his father did tell them the truth. He was looking for another job, but not to worry. He would try his hardest to keep the family in Angel Grove, no matter what. Kimberly and Tommy were extremely happy to hear that.

Tommy decided to take Kimberly to that new drive-in theater in town that night after dinner as a date.

"I think you should wear something warm."

"Yes, sir."

"The movie starts in 20 minutes, Beautiful. So, hurry up."

"I am just about ready, hold your horses." Tommy sat on his bed, as she was still wrapped in one of his giant white towels. She blew her hair dry and pulled out several outfits from her bag.

* * *

Tommy honked the horn for Kim as he waiting in the car. The previews for the movies were probably on right now. Kimberly groaned as she applied another layer of lip-gloss. She changed twice for their date, even though they would be in a car for the entire movie. 

"Oh! Of all the boys in this world, I have to get the one that is always late, but can never wait on you when you are a bit behind." Kimberly sighed. She checked herself in the mirror before grabbing her jacket and purse. Tommy beeped the horn again repeatedly. "Gonna kill him in his sleep tonight." She went upstairs. "Gonna take that pillow and smother him to death, yes, gonna take that pillow…" Tommy beeped the horn again. "Son of a bitch!" Kimberly opened the front door.

"Finally!" She glared at him as she closed the door behind her. "The movie is about to start!"

"Ya voy!" Tommy got out the car and opened the door for her.

"We are so late."

"Welcome to my world, babe." Tommy closed her door and they drove off.

They went to a drive-in movie theatre to watch, 'The Crow'. Kimberly basically had a leg draped over his lap, as she laid her head in his chest. Tommy wrapped the blanket around them. She flinched during some parts. Tommy smiled and held her to him. Tommy pulled the blankets higher around them. They made out during the movie, as most couples in a drive-thru.

* * *

They went back home pretty late. Tommy's parents long gone went to bed. Kimberly and Tommy both stripped each other, got under the covers and made love. Tommy helped fix Kim's hair, as it was matted and definitely not the same when they finished. She laid against his chest on her back, as he laid on his back as well. 

"I look like a mess?"

"It's called great sex." Tommy tried to push her hair down.

"Whatever." Tommy fixed the covers around them. "I had a great day, though I could have done without the evil clone."

"Hey, are you saying you wouldn't like two of me?"

"Hell no! I would have killed both of you!" Tommy laughed.

"I would love 2 of you."

"Yeah right! You would so hate us, because no matter what, you would have to go shopping with one of us. Can you imagine 2 of me….shopping….for hours?" Tommy shuddered. "See." Tommy hugged her tighter.

"One of you is just great. 2, I might go crazy." Kimberly laughed.

"Goodnight, tiger."

"Night, Beautiful." They hugged each other and went asleep.

_Please review! Until next time!_


	14. Best Man For the Job, Might Be A Woman

**AN: I'm back from my great Thanksgiving break. I hope everyone had a good turkey day and are still stuffed like me:) Onto a new chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 14: Best Man For the Job, Might Be A Woman**

It's anything but politics as usual at Angel Grove High as students running for president are the highlight for the week. The elections were always held in the spring, but the winner could only begin working after the now, President graduates in June. Elections would go on for 2 weeks, then a President would be chosen on a Friday threw ballots. Aisha, Kimberly Billy and Tommy were walking down the halls together as the signs for elections were being put up. They had just finished first block and were heading for their morning break.

"Wow, look guys. Student elections start up this week."

"Hey Tommy, ever thought about being school president?" Billy asked.

"Oh, I don't know man. It's kind of a big responsibility."

"Yeah, of course it is, but think of the thrill of the political process. It would be a great chance to make a real change."

"Yeah, that's true." Tommy opened his locker and put away some books.

"And uh, if you run. I could be your campaign manager." Tommy turned to Kimberly.

"Well, what do you think about it Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I think you would make a great president."

"Alright I'll do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, bye." Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek and walked away with Aisha. The girls went to their lockers.

"How's this for a campaign slogan, 'Tommy Oliver, the best man for the job'?"

"I like that, cool." Billy and Tommy smiled. Kimberly hopped over with Aisha.

"So, you really gonna do it?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as they went to get a morning snack before heading to their second class.

* * *

At lunch, Tommy was dealing with filling out his student package. He must fill out before he can run for president. 

"So, will you be the first to sign my letter?"

"Of course," Kimberly said taking the pen from him. She signed the paper. Billy and the others were next.

"You really think I will make a good president?"

"Of course, Tommy! And with Billy as your manager, there is no way you could lose to Bulk, Mark or Jennifer."

"Jennifer, your friend is running too?" Jennifer was on the school student committee board with Kimberly.

"Yeah, she just told in 3rd block."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, well, you can't have all guys running, won't be fair. She did say however, she wants to be called Madame President when she wins." Kimberly shook her head with a laugh.

"Well, I got my work cut out for me then. I gotta get 50 signatures by this afternoon."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I'll even create spectacular posters for you too. You know I have such great artistic style."

"Thanks." Tommy kissed her cheek. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course, handsome. I would love to help." Kimberly helped Tommy get signatures throughout the day. Tommy was going over the list of things he wanted to stand for during his campaign for president. He would check off a few ideas. Kimberly looked over the things with him. Billy went to get the final signatures for Tommy.

"You want new computers in the library?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, Billy suggested it would be a great idea. Why not?"

"Huh. Nothing. You want vending machines all around the school?"

"Yeah! Rocky is always complaining about wanting a snack. Why not have vending machines around the school?"

"Uh huh."

"What, you don't agree with that?"

"No, I mean, those are fine ideas Tommy." Kimberly looked down his list of ideas more. "Wait, you want to cut the budget in half for redoing the theater and new books for library?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, I know the theater is old in all…"

"It's ancient!"

"But that look is classic! And I think that is not a major issue. Why try and remodel it into something else," Tommy said. "The theater is just fine as it is, nothing but what a little paint couldn't fix."

"What about the books?" Kimberly asked.

"We get donations all the time for our library."

"Yeah, but we could always use more money for the library books."

"With the computers, we won't need so many book. It's just an idea, Kim."

"Huh. I gotta go." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"Wait…Kimberly….where are you…"

"See ya later." Kimberly smiled and walked out.

* * *

That afternoon 

The students running for president had to come up with a quick 5-minutes speeches to the principal telling Principal Caplan why they would make great presidents. Mark was inside giving his speech, as Kimberly was waiting with Billy and Tommy. Kimberly saw Jennifer breathing hard.

"Excuse me," Kimberly said walking over to Jennifer. "Jen what's wrong?"

"I thought I could do this, I thought this would be fun, but…I…I can't…I can't breath, my hands are sweaty, I can't focus or see my speech."

"Just calm down, you're nervous, that's all," Kimberly said rubbing her back.

"Kimberly, if I can't even give a speech to our principal. How can I give a speech to our class, to everyone!"

"Jen, just breath, everything will be okay."

"I can't do this, Kimberly." Aisha came over to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jen is freaking out." Kimberly looked up to see Tommy getting ready to give his speech.

"You do it," Jennifer said handing over her speech.

"What?"

"Come on, Kim, we went over my ideas earlier. You came up most the ideas to help me, you would make a great stand, better than me."

"No, this is you. You do it, but…I can't run for president."

"If I drop out, then there only will be guys running." Aisha looked at Kimberly.

"Hey, sometimes the best man for the job, is a woman," Aisha said.

"What?"

"Kim, I think you would make a great president."

"Me too," Jennifer said.

"Oh, I can't run against Tommy."

"Why not, you two are best friends and a couple. That means this will be a good clean race."

"Besides, didn't you tell me we needed more women on the student board? If you are our President, that might interest more girls in joining the team," Jennifer said. "Please, for me. You're stronger at this than me. I was a fool to think I could do this." Kimberly thought a moment, and then went over to Tommy. She stopped Tommy.

"Tommy, um, how would you feel if I ran for president too?" Kimberly asked.

"What? Are you?"

"Jen just dropped out and I…"

"Hey, no! I think that will be great."

"Really? You don't think this too weird!"

"What, of course not! If I would make a good president, you would make an even better one. Hey, look at this way, at least one of us might win."

"Hey that's right," Billy said.

"Well, may the best man or woman win," Aisha said. Aisha and Billy looked at the couple. Jennifer came over to them with a smile. Tommy held his hand out for Kimberly. She took his hand and shook it. Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Good luck."

"You too." Tommy went inside to give his speech. Jennifer went to Kimberly.

"You're doing it?"

"I guess so."

"Oh great!" Jen hugged Kimberly. "Good luck."

"Thanks, gonna need it."

* * *

Lord Zedd couldn't be happier from the Moon. He knew nothing could spoil a relationship such as the one between Tommy and Kimberly as a politics. Rita felt like an excellent plan for coming up. Zedd laughed at her, knowing she couldn't come up with a better plan than him, as he went to think one over. Rita already had a trick up her sleeve. She used Squatt and Baboo to take magic rope, to put a spell on Tommy and Kimberly to make them super competitors against each other. In hopes they would destroy one another once and for all. Rita wants to prove to Zedd that is she the baddest bad girl in the universe.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were walking home after the speeches. Aisha had agreed to become Kim's manager and they got together for some slogans to work on tonight. 

"How about this, 'Win with Kim'." Tommy laughed as Kimberly gave a slogan she had just thought about. Kimberly took his arm as she laughed as well.

"Just kidding, I really love that slogan, Kim."

"Yours is great too. I am so happy we can run against each other and still get along so well." Kimberly put her arm around his waist.

"Hey, we love each other, of course we wouldn't let politics get in the way of that."

"Exactly!" Kimberly kissed his cheek. Squatt and Baboo appeared. They got on either of a path before Kimberly and Tommy and put the rope in their way. Kimberly and Tommy tripped over the rope and fell to the ground. Their eyes flickered with red as they looked at each other. Squatt and Baboo very pleased at doing Rita's job for a change. They left.

"Way to go Kimberly, thanks for tripping me!" Tommy held his hand out for her after he got up.

"ME!" Kimberly slapped his hand away as she got up herself. "We wouldn't have tripped if not for your big feet! You pushed me!"

"Guess you can't take a little competition!"

"Ha! You would like that huh! You are the one that can't take it! That's why I am going to beat you so badly in the elections!"

"Oh yea right. We'll see about that!" They both turned and left in disgust.

* * *

Rita decided to let the cast upon which she set on them fester in them for a few days, knowing the stronger the spell was, the more evil they would become against each other in the end. Zedd found out about the spell from Goldar, and was somewhat pleased his wife too initiative to take on the Rangers. He made Goldar kept an eye on the progress of Rita as he went to create an evil plan of his own.

* * *

Billy came into the school with a new set poster designs he had created for Tommy. They had already put up the dozen before; this was the shipment, arriving today. Billy found Tommy standing by one of Kim's poster. 

"Oh great." Billy noticed that someone had marked on Kim's face.

"Hey, look at that. I wonder who did that?"

"Oh, geez, I don't know. But I know how to fix that." Tommy put his poster right over Kimberly's poster. "Looks great."

"Hey losers," Kimberly said walking beside Aisha as she saw the guys. "Still think you guys can beat me." Kimberly laughed.

"Oh laugh it up, miss second place. I'm gonna win, watch me prove it to you." Tommy went to a passing fellow down the hall. "Hey, you're gonna vote for me right?" Tommy put his arm around the guy. Kimberly bust in between them, pushing Tommy's arm off.

"Oh, no you're not. You're gonna vote for me right. Win with Kim," Kimberly said handing him a flyer promoting herself. She patted the fellow's stomach and sent him off.

"Win with Kim, what a joke," Tommy said. "Come on, let's go fix some more posters." Tommy walked away.

"That's right, walk away losers."

"What's going on?" Billy asked. Aisha shrugged.

"Billy, come on!" Billy walked to catch up Tommy. Kimberly went over to Tommy's poster after she waved off to the guys.

"What's up with you guys, why are you so competitive?" Kimberly pulled off some stickers from her folder and placed them on Tommy's poster. "'Don't vote for Dummy', wow, Kim, now that's really mean."

"He started it! And now I'm gonna finish it no matter what. Come on." Bulk and Skull walked around campaigning their platform for Bulk's presidency. His plan is to reveal the Power Rangers.

* * *

After watching the two feuding rangers for a few days, Rita decided to put forth the next step to her plan. She knew Tommy would be easy to attack first, so sent a note to his locker. Billy and Tommy had finished putting up his posters. Tommy headed back to his locker. He pulled off the nasty stickers put on his poster. 

"Well right now the polls show you and Kimberly are practically neck to neck. You're ahead by a slim 10 percent. But as you know, polls can be misleading…and this mud slinging campaign you have against Kimberly could easily turn voters away from you."

"Well, I don't want to win by 10 percent, I want to beat her by 50 percent by election time."

"You know Tommy, I don't understand. This isn't like you, or Kimberly…you guys are best friends and…" Tommy snatched a note off his locker. He read it with a laugh.

"I just want to win, Billy. W-I-N, at any means necessary. I gotta go." Billy picked up the note dropped by Tommy. He read it.

"Tommy, come to the park, immediately. I have information that will help you destroy Kimberly. Oh no, I gotta do something." Billy rushed to call the others.

* * *

Tommy went to the park alone and was attacked by Goldar and putties. Tommy morphed to battle the putties. Billy found the others. They went to find Kimberly. Kimberly was at her locker, looking over her speech. 

"Kimberly, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"This campaign has gotten completely out of control."

"I don't think anything is wrong with wanting to win at any cost." Kimberly closed her folder and put her speech away. Their communicators went off. Zordon informed the Rangers about Tommy being in trouble at the park.

"Figures, he would need me now," Kimberly said closing her locker. They looked around and morphed out. They found Tommy in trouble and went to help. Kimberly groaned. "Oh, why can't he do anything right? I'll save him." She rushed to deal with the putties attacking Tommy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? I don't need your help!"

"You're useless, let me handle this myself," Kimberly said pointing at Tommy. He pushed her arm away, taking down a puttie in return.

"From you! Yeah right!"

"Yes me! You arrogant airhead!" Tommy walked away. A putty jumped at Tommy, missing and falling to the ground. "Get back here!" Kimberly stomped, kicking the putty and running after Tommy. "How dare you walk away from me when I am talking to you!"

"Oh yeah." Tommy mocked her.

"Typical, typical, Tommy, block-headed behavior."

"Who's the block-head?"

"You are!"

"You're out of your mind!" Goldar stood between the arguing twosome.

"Can't take the heat, huh?"

"Yeah right!"

"Ooh, am I more than you can't handle."

"Whatever… go back to the mall."

"Excuse me…" Goldar tapped Kim's shoulder.

"Buzz off! I am talking to Mr. Runner-up here, and you know it, don't ya!"

"I'll tell you what I do know…"

"This is ridiculous! Alright!" Goldar grabbed Kim's shoulder and punched her aside. Kimberly groaned as she hit the ground

"Hey!" 2 putties grabbed Tommy and Goldar took Saba. Goldar walked away with Saba.

"Oh no, look! Goldar's got Saba!" Kimberly looked up to see Tommy running after Goldar. She defeated the putties around her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing pal?" Kimberly took off running as well.

"Leave this to the professional!"

"I'll get Saba back!"

"I got it!"

"Stop right there, Goldar!" They ran into each other.

"Oh way to go, Kim! You blew things again!"

"Me! I would have had him by now, if you didn't get in my way!"

"Why don't you just stay out of this?!"

"Oh, really, wasn't it your fault about losing Saba in the first place.." Kimberly pointed to his chest. Tommy got in her face.

"Hey, hey! Guys stop it!" The other Rangers came to pull the two apart. Goldar used Saba against the rangers and they had to teleport out.

* * *

Tommy was not happy as they arrived to the Command Center. 

"Goldar has taken Saba," Adam informed Zordon.

"Zordon! I would have had it, if it wasn't for this one!" Kimberly laughed as Tommy pointed at her.

"Yeah well, your ponytail is too tight, mister, because you are way off. I had him."

"You know I had it up to here with you!" Kimberly gasped at his hand right above her head, but below his chin.

"Hey guys! Knock it off! Zordon, is there any way, Kimberly and Tommy could be under some type of spell."

"ALPHA, PLEASE DO A BIOSCAN OF KIMBERLY AND TOMMY."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha picked up the scanner. "Aiyayaya, Billy is right. The Rangers are under a spell."

"Thank goodness," Aisha said. "What can we do about it?"

"THERE IS ONLY ONE SOLUTION TO THIS PROBLEM. TOMMY, KIMBERLY, ONLY BY SMELLING THE ROSES, SYMBOLS OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP TO COMBACT RITA'S SPELL." Billy and Aisha picked up the small bouquets of roses.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, Zordon, but…"

"Well, you have a had time not trying…"

"Hey, listen. I have had enough of you!"

"Guys, please. Just smell the roses." Aisha handed hers to Tommy. He took it. "Do it for the team."

"I'm only doing this for the Rangers."

"Me too," Kimberly said taking the roses from Billy. They both took deep sniffs of the roses. The spell was released. Kimberly shook her head with Tommy.

"Oh man. Kimberly, what was I thinking?"

"We said some pretty harsh things, huh." Kimberly smiled looking at her friends and finally Tommy.

"Kim, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I can't believe how horrible I was to you."

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you," Tommy said.

"Of course I do." They kissed. "I'm sorry too." They smiled at each other. Tommy took his roses and ran them under her chin. She laughed. The alarm went off. Rita was in the park about to call upon the Tiger zord, with Saba, she could control it. Billy thought of an idea to create a magnet and steal Saba back. Alpha went to work on that with Tommy, as the other Rangers dealt with Rita and her goons. Rita called the zord forth, the Rangers called forward their Megazord. Tiger zord and the Megazord battled. Alpha gave Tommy the magnet. Tommy sneaked up behind Rita and took back Saba. Rita left in anger. Zedd laughed at Rita, knowing she would fail.

* * *

At the election speeches, Kimberly was the second last candidate to speak. All around the crowd of students were posters promoting their pride for Kimberly, a fellow for Tommy and Mark, and none of Bulk. Kimberly took a deep breath and gave her speech. 

"In conclusion, I will strive to be the best student President, Angel Grove High has ever had." The crowd cheered and clapped as Kimberly stepped down from the podium. Tommy and Kimberly held hands briefly before she went to take her seat. Tommy went to make his final speech.

"Well, um, I know you guys were expecting me to say that the best man for the job is me. I'm sorry, Billy, we had a great speech, but I was really listening to Kimberly's speech. And the best person for student President is well, standing right next to me." Kimberly gasped. "Our school needs Kimberly. She really has great ideas and best skills to get the job done. She had really done her homework on this campaign. She has addressed all the tough issues, even the minors. She has a great plan to solve all the problems facing our school. She would make an incredible President, one I would be proud to vote for. That's why, I'll be voting her and I think you all should do the same." Kimberly covered her mouth. "Let's hear it, for Kimberly!" Tommy started clapping and looked back at Kimberly. She smiled and walked back over to him. They hugged tightly. Bulk and Skull came up to the podium. Skull arrived, carrying around a drum to beat for Bulk's campaign. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as they stood in the background away from the two clowns. Bulk went to give his speech, earning laughter from the students in the process as Skull stumbled around with the huge drum on his stomach and back.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were walking around, waiting on the ballots to be counted. They held hands as they walked around. Kimberly stopped Tommy. 

"So, um. Why did you really drop out the race Tommy?"

"Hearing your speech really made me realize something…"

"What's that?"

"Winning and losing is not important. It's having the best person needed to get the job accomplished done that is really what matters. And I really think that is you," Tommy said.

"Oh! I'm just glad this whole thing is over with." Kimberly ran her hands pass Tommy's stomach and hugged him. Her head buried into his chest. Tommy smiled and hugged her just as tight.

"You're going to make the best student president, Madame President." Kimberly laughed. Principal Caplan went to the podium to announce the winner.

"Attention everyone, attention! I have the results of the final ballot. And the new President for Angel Grove High starting this summer is….Kimberly Hart!"

"Yes!" Everyone cheered. Kimberly and Aisha hugged first. Kimberly hugged her friends next, as Tommy slightly disappeared. Kimberly looked back for Tommy after hugging Rocky. Bulk and Skull were a bit upset, Bulk even demanding a recount. He was shocked to find he had 1 vote, Skull had even voted for Kimberly, not Bulk.

"Congratulations, Madame President," Aisha said. Kimberly smiled.

"Yes, we did it, ha!" They held hands. Tommy appeared behind her.

"To Kimberly," Tommy said holding up a rose. "The best person for the job." Kimberly took the rose and smelt it. Tommy kissed Kim's cheek. Everyone smiled at the couple. Kimberly blushed and hugged Tommy.

* * *

About a week later 

Tommy woke up to the sound of a buzz. Kimberly was resting on his chest as he reached over and turned the alarm off. She moaned and pouted her lips, pulling her eyes from the sun. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Kimberly smiled and pulled away.

"Yucky! Morning breath!" Tommy laughed as he pulled the covers over their heads and got on top of her.

"Yours isn't exactly minty fresh, Beautiful." His mouth lingering around her neck and chin. Tommy's mouth covered her rosy left nipple finally. Kimberly moaned, holding his head, rubbing his back. Tommy looked up at Kimberly, biting around her breasts before coming back to her lips.

"Ew…."

"Oh hush."

"Well, I'm not kissing you with funky breath again," Kimberly said giggling as his tongue tickled her ear. They kissed over and over, not caring about each other's breaths. Kimberly ran her hands up and down his sides as he pressed against her. Kim's mother opened the door and found moaning from underneath the covers. She cleared her throat and watched as Kim and Tommy's head came up from the covers slowly.

"Morning Mommy."

"Morning, Mrs. Dumas." Tommy and Kimberly sat there, holding the covers to their necks.

"You two have school. Don't be late again." Kimberly smiled.

"We're coming, Mommy." Kim's mother closed the door.

"Your mother just swore me to hell again." Kimberly laughed. Tommy helped Kimberly from the bed. She wrapped her pink towel around her, as Tommy put her pink robe around his naked body. Kimberly laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, pink looks good on you." Tommy glared at her.

"Come on." They went to shower and change for school.

* * *

Kimberly packed a gymnast outfit, because she knew she would want to train today. Tommy was finished and eating breakfast as Kimberly came down. 

"Eating without me?"

"You took too long," Tommy said. Kim reached down for a bite and Tommy gave her some of his eggs and pancakes. Tommy went to give her some more but she stopped his hand.

"I'm making you some more Kimberly, if you give me 5 minutes," Pierre said.

"Nah, that's fine Pierre. I can get an orange or some grapes."

"No, you need to eat something productive," Kim's mother said.

"I'm fine, Mom. Not really hungry."

"You will at least eat some eggs and toast."

"I said no, gosh!" Kimberly yelled picking up her bags. "Can we go?"

"I'm not finished." Kimberly looked at Tommy. Tommy looked up. He hopped up, quickly stuffing his mouth and got up as Kimberly was about out the door.

"Tommy!" Kimberly called from the door.

"Thanks for breakfast," Tommy said rushing after Kim. She tossed her things into his backseat.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened in there?"

"What?!"

"You blew up at your mother."

"NO, I didn't!"

"Now you are yelling at me."

"Well, gosh! I just wasn't that hungry! She acts like I should eat like 5 meals a day." Kimberly closed the door after she got in. Tommy followed.

"You are a very active person. You do gymnastic, cheerleading, very tiring…"

"Making love to you is like another sport that will never be tiring," Kimberly said taking his hand. He smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"Same here." They pulled into school about 10 minutes earlier. Kim got her things for class and put away her gym bag. Tommy stood behind her after kissing her neck, his hands on her waist as the others came by.

"Today we get our grades from our assignment we did last week," Adam said with a smile.

"I'll bet 5 bucks I have to lowest grade, Rocky said. Kimberly shook her head.

"Oh Rocky. Take joy in knowing, at least you beat Bulk and Skull." Rocky smiled at Kimberly.

"Now there is some good news about having those two around." Everyone laughed.

* * *

School was just a half-day today, to give more time to setting up for this afternoon's special event. The school was giving it annual Book Sale to promote money for the library. Aisha was having trouble deciding what book to pick since there was so many. A friend called Aisha over to the fashion side. Aisha hurried to that section. Rocky, Adam and Billy laughed and continued on. Kimberly and Tommy were over at another side, going through the stacks of books. Kimberly was checking the fairytale section. 

"I love fairytales. I always wanted to be a princess and get rescued by a handsome prince on a white horse," Kimberly said holding a book to her chest.

"Oh, what about a white tiger?"

"That would work." Tommy and Kimberly smiled at each other. Kimberly gasped as she found a book.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh! This book!"

"Grumble the Magic Elf?" Tommy asked putting down the books in his hand.

"Yes! My Dad used to read this story to me all the time when I was a little girl." Kimberly laughed. "Oh, this brings back so many memories! I just loved it so much." Kimberly held the book with a sigh.

"Well, then. You should have it." Tommy pulled out 5 bucks from his wallet. He handed the money over. Kimberly smiled.

"Oh Tommy! You are so great. Thank you, thank you so much!" Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Tommy smiled. Tommy and Kimberly look through the book together.

"Ain't it cute?"

"Yeah." Tommy put his arm around her.

"You are so sweet." Kimberly went to kiss his cheek again, but Tommy moved his head. Kimberly laughed as she pulled away. They both smiled.

* * *

Rita laughed from the Moon about Kim's love of fairytales. She decides it would be great to create a story of her own and get rid of the Power Rangers. She decides to take Kim's precious book and trap the rangers in that book. Goldar didn't want Rita doing anything without Zedd's approval first, but Zedd was napping, so Rita didn't care.

* * *

Kimberly was helping Tommy find a book. She was holding her book to her chest. Tommy put down a few books after thinking it over. 

"How about that one?" Kimberly asked.

"Nah, come on." Tommy led Kimberly over to Rocky.

"Hey, I just brought a great book on mediations. Supposed to help with the martial arts."

"Oh great!" Tommy took the book. "Can I read it when you're done?"

"Uh sure." Ms. Applebee took a break to talk to the 3. She was happy about their book selections.

"Remember, the more books we sell, the better benefits for the library!" She walked away. Kimberly, Rocky and Tommy laughed.

"Where are the others?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, they already found books and headed to the Youth Center. I was on my way there, you two want to come?" Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Kimberly said.

"Let's go." Bulk and Skull even found books. Bulk found one on monster making to draw out the rangers.

* * *

Tommy, Kimberly and Rocky walked through the park on their way to the Youth Center. 

"Tommy, I am so happy we found this book!" Rita zapped the book from the Moon. Kimberly gasped as it turned red in her hands. "Whoa!" The book flew in the air and landed in the trash.

"Then why are you throwing it away?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't!" Kimberly grabbed his arm. "It's just flew out my hands." Kimberly pulled him with her, as she went over to the trashcan. "Wow, it wasn't this earlier!" Rocky stood beside her. "What's happening!" The 3 of them were pulled into the book. "Woo!" They landed. Tommy and Rocky groaned. Kimberly sat up slowly, as the guys were already standing.

"Where are we?"

"This place seems really familiar," Kimberly said standing up. She looked around.

"It does?" Kimberly gasped and grabbed Rocky and Tommy's arms as she showed them behind her.

"Oh my gosh! We're inside my book!"

"Oh man, we better call for help." Tommy brought up his communicator. "Zordon, come in. This is Tommy."

"Nothing? We're completely shut off." They all looked around.

"Maybe we could just morph," Rocky said.

"That won't do us any good. We're still stuck in here." After a few moments, Rocky looked around.

"Did you guys hear something?" Grumble the Elf appeared. Everyone gasped. Tommy looked to Kimberly.

"We really are in my storybook."

"Oh, this is just too weird."

"Alright, who are you, what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Kimberly, that's Tommy and that's Rocky. And you're…Grumble…"

"Grumble the Elf, what's it to ya girly?"

"Wow, what's with him?" Tommy asked.

"An evil magician put a spell on Grumble and made him into a grouch. He must delivery all these toys to the orphan kids if he ever wants to be happy again."

"What are you some type of expert gossip on my story or something?"

"I have heard the story a hundred times."

"So, what do you want a medal?" Kimberly slightly sighed. "Well, I got something for you. Get out of my way!" Grumble pushed Kimberly aside and went to drag the huge cart filled with toys away.

"Hey, maybe if we follow him, we'll find a way out of here."

"It's worth a try."

"Everybody is butting into my business!"

"Let's go."

* * *

Aisha looked up to see the other still hadn't come. Zedd saw what his wife did without him, but wasn't upset. He decided to help it out. He knew that if the Elf never delivered the toys, then the book could never be finished. He decided to send some putties to steal the toys from the Elf and trap the Rangers inside forever.

* * *

Kimberly, Tommy and Rocky raced after the Elf. 

"Grumble, wait!"

"We need your help to get to the end of the book."

"What do I look like a tour guide? Go find the end of the book yourselves."

"Oh man, hold on." Tommy and Kimberly jump in front of Grumble to stop him. "Please, we need your help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, maybe there is someway, we can help you." Putties appear. Everyone gasped.

"I think we need to help ourselves, first," Kimberly said. They went to fight the putties, but the putties didn't attack them.

"They want the toys!" Rocky said. Kimberly gasped.

"Oh no! If they take the toys, then the story will never end, and we will get out of here." The Putties were able to steal the toys before Tommy and Rocky could lay a hand on them.

"They've taken the toys!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh this is just great! Now, I have no toys, all the kids are going to be disappointed and I have you 3 to thank for that. I'm gonna stay grumpy forever now, thank you very much." Grumble pushed his way past the Rangers and continued on. Kimberly sat down. They all stood around thinking of solutions.

"You guys, this is all my fault," Kimberly said.

"No, it's not Kim. The only 2 people to blame here for this is..." Tommy stood next to her.

"Rita and Zedd."

"What now?" Kimberly asked. "How do we get out of here?"

"Well, the only one that can help us is the Elf, but he's gone."

"I say we catch up with the Elf and see if maybe there is another way."

"You're right. Okay, let's go." Kimberly got up. She took Tommy's hand and they raced after the Elf.

* * *

Aisha stood up after giving Ernie the dirty glasses. 

"You guys, Tommy is always late, but Kimberly and Rocky should have been here by now."

"I agree. Something could be wrong," Adam said.

"Maybe we should check back at the book fair," Billy said.

"Yeah." They left to head back to school. Aisha asked Ms. Applebee about the others, but she said they had left already.

"Okay, now I am worried."

"Let's try and contact them." They went over to a secluded corner. Billy called for the others, but got no answer.

"Billy, I don't like this," Aisha said. "I am really worried."

"Let's go to the Command Center," Billy said.

"Right." Billy, Adam and Aisha find out the other 3 rangers missing, thanks to probably Rita and Zedd. Billy helped Alpha locate the others through the communicators. They couldn't figure out where the other Rangers were, but they knew it wasn't Angel Grove. Alpha was able to find out the others were in some book. The only way to save them was to locate the book and have him analyze it.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were at Skull's garage working on the creations of their monster. Skull got the books mixed up with his Thanksgiving book, but because he had no brains, continued working on the monster as Bulk went to find a power source.

* * *

Rocky, Tommy and Kimberly came to an icy part of the book. 

"Guys, I think we're lost," Tommy said rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, and we're not dressed for the season either."

"We're not lost, but, I don't think you guys want to know where we are." A loud stomp came. Kimberly gasped. "Whoa!" Loud stomping could be heard coming closer. "Whoa!"

"Kim, what is it? What's going on?" The ground shook terribly, shaking the Rangers off their feet.

"Woo!" Kimberly dropped to the ground with the others. "You guys, there is an evil snow monster in this part of the book. He's really ugly! And guess what, he doesn't like uninvited guests!"

"Oh perfect it!" They all turned to see the Snow creature stomping toward them.

"Pardon the chilly reception, but I don't recall asking any of you to come and make snow angels in my valley! Now, I'm going to have to keep you 3 on ice."

"It's gonna be impossible to outrun him on this ice."

"We better so something."

"Right." They pulled out their morphers. "It's Morphing Time!" Nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked looking at her morpher.

"It must be the cold. They're frozen!"

"What are we going to do?" Tommy and the others rush to run away to hide. The snow monster picked up rocks to throw at the Rangers. Kimberly was hiding behind one rock.

"I'm gonna crush you into snow cones!"

"Come on, Kim!" She gasped and took off for Tommy's hand as the monster threw a rock at her. Tommy caught her.

"There's gotta be a way to get the morphers to work," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but how?"

"I don't know. But if we don't think about something soon, this story is not going to have a very unhappy ending." The Snow monster sent off an avalanche of snow after getting knocked to the ground by Tommy and Rocky.

"I can't see anything!"

"Woah! What's going on?"

"It's an avalanche!" Kimberly screamed. Snow falling from everywhere collapsed around the 3 of them.

"Kimberly!"

"Tommy!" Tommy grabbed Kimberly, holding her tight against him.

"Rocky!"

"We're going down!" Kimberly screamed again, and clung to Tommy.

_Oooh, do the Rangers survive the defrost ahead? And will they get out the book? Until next time! Babye!_


	15. Are you Hornswaggling me?

**Chapter 15: Are you Hornswaggling me?**

Billy, Aisha, and Adam had to deal with finding the book where their friends were trapped inside.

"Man, I hope they are okay?"

"It's impossible to tell from here," Billy said.

"We can't give up," Aisha said. "We just have to find the book and find a way to get inside it and help the others."

"Alpha, any luck in locating the book?" Alpha was able to locate the book at the Book Fair, so the Rangers left to find it. Aisha groaned as she went through another book.

"This is ridiculous. I'm all about reading, but this is too much. There has to be hundreds of books here!"

"Yeah, we don't even have a clue which section to look in."

"Come on, guys, don't give up too fast."

"Yeah, let's just keep looking," Adam said patting her back. They continued looking. Aisha came across a book and smiled.

"Grumble the Magic Elf, yeah right." She laughed. "Whoa!" The book lit up. Aisha dropped it to the ground. She opened it slowly and saw the others. "Look, it's the guys."

* * *

Inside the book, Kimberly, Tommy and Rocky found themselves trapped beneath the snow. 

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Rocky you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, but how we going to get out of this now?" Kimberly shivered with the others, a bit more.

"We have to think of something." They huddled close. Tommy put his arms around Kimberly. Zedd and Rita decided to lend Bulk and Skull a little evil magical help with their monster. They turn the unfit turkey monster into their own creations and sent it to Earth.

"Tommy, you think we're gonna run out of air in here?"

"Let's hope not."

"It's so cold!" Kimberly leaned more into Tommy.

"Let's check our morphers." They did.

"They're still frozen." All of a sudden, the snow cave shook and Grumble appeared above them.

"Having fun?" Kimberly let out a slight yelp, but was happy to see Grumble.

"Grumble! How did you get pass the snow monster?"

"The old lug got himself stuck in his own avalanche. You coming out or what?"

"Yes!" Tommy helped Kimberly get out first.

"Thanks for saving us, I don't know what would have happened."

"You would have frozen solid, that's what. And don't be so grateful, if I could figure out a way to get those toys back…"

"Hey, maybe that's it."

"That's what?" Tommy asked Kimberly.

"We keep trying to go forward in the book."

"Of course, why not try and go back."

"Exactly. Why don't we find the magician that put the spell on Grumble in the first place, maybe he can lift spell then that will be the end of the story."

"It may not be the ending to the story but…"

"At least it's a story!"

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Billy examined the book back at the Command Center. The Rangers had to deal with the Turkey monster before it could destroy the city, and then come back and save the other Rangers.

* * *

Tommy, Kimberly and Rocky walked back through the story with Grumble, but found the crossroad sign knocked over. Grumble knew the way and led the rangers. They found Mondo's place. Grumble was a bit hesitate to be around the place and tried to leave. 

"Grumble, come on! You can't leave. How else are we going to break the curse?" Kimberly pulled Grumble back with Rocky.

"I just can't wait until this spell is broken and your attitude is better." Tommy knocked on the door. The place started shaking. Kimberly looked around.

"Oh, I really like this book better when I wasn't inside it."

"What's going on?"

"It's Mondo and he is not too happy!" They tried to reason with Mondo the Magician. Rita assured Zedd that Mondo would not release the curse because he was an old friend of hers. Mondo the Magician was not going to lift the curse, because it wasn't in the story and sent the others away. Kimberly sighed.

"Great, now what?" Kimberly leaned up against the door.

* * *

Billy, Adam and Aisha were able to defeat the monster and went back to the Command Center. Aisha thought moment. She knew if the Elf got the toys, everything would be okay. She asked Alpha for colored pens. She drew in a crate of toys that appeared before the others inside the book. Aisha and Billy turned the pages and walked the others through the story. In the end, they reached the kids and gave them each a toy. Grumble's spell was released; Tommy, Kimberly and Rocky were freed. Zedd was not too happy. Rita came up a plan to and got Mondo the Magician out the story and made him giant to destroy the city. They morphed to deal with Mondo, who was easily defeated.

* * *

The Rangers returned to help clean-up after the Book Fair. 

"So, what is like being in that book?"

"Yeah, how did it feel?"

"Well, I usually don't go for fairytales, but this one was pretty exciting." Kimberly laughed.

"Let's just hope Rita and Zedd are out the storybook telling business for good," Kimberly said

"Yeah. Their plot twist was just a little bit intense."

"That's an understatement," Rocky said. Everyone laughed. Ms. Applebee was happy to announce the Book Fair was a great success and they earned a lot of money for new textbooks. Bulk and Skull came back to return their two books purchased. Kimberly reached back for her book. She looked at Tommy with a smile.

"How about this book guys?" Kimberly stepped forward and gave them her book. She turned facing the others with a smile after Skull took it.

"Ahhh! Grumble, the Magic Elf, how sweet!" Skull opened the book with a laugh. Both Bulk and Skull screamed at the sight of Grumble waving at them. Everyone laughed. Skull tossed the book into the air. Tommy was able to catch it.

"Uh no, thanks anyway!" Bulk and Skull ran out.

"I guess they weren't into reading fairytales!" Everyone laughed.

Tommy came by the gym to find Kimberly finished up. It was past sunset. Kimberly jumped into his arms as he came over to the mat where she finished up. They kissed repeatedly.

"Whoa, whoa! Wow! Why are you so excited?" Tommy asked after the passion of her kisses and barely catching her.

"My dad called! He's coming to my meet in a few weeks, he is actually flying in from Texas," Kimberly said kissing him again. Tommy slowly put her down.

"That wonderful Beautiful!"

"I know! I mean, he never has time off to get back to Cali for a visit."

"Well, I have good news too."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"My Dad is going to Arizona."

"To find a job?"

"Somewhat, I guess. Mom said she'll explain more when we get home."

"Your mother is going with him?"

"Yeah, for the week. Ready to go?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Tommy grabbed her bags. He opened her car door for Kimberly, before getting into the car. "Gosh, I am so excited! My Dad is visiting, your father might get a new job soon. Everything is working out great."

"I know, scary huh," Tommy said pulling off for home.

"Very, but a good scary." They kissed.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly found out Tommy's Dad was going to Arizona to talk to a new firm that was interested in his work from Angel Grove. If Tommy's Dad gets the job, he would continue his work in Angel Grove for that firm. Tommy's parents would be gone for a week. Kimberly and Tommy were extremely happy thinking they would have a week to be lovers all to themselves, but Kim's mother assured the happy couple, they had to still check in with her everyday. She knew as much as Jane knew that their children would take this period and spent half the time in bed. They would even skip school if that meant more time for themselves. 

Tommy and Kimberly went food shopping the day after Tommy's parents left town that afternoon after school.

"Can you believe this, a whole week to ourselves," Kimberly said putting down her 2 brown bags.

"I know, I can't believe Mom and Dad trust us not to burn down the house, or else they would insisted we stay with your mother."

"I know!" They put away the groceries.

"Hungry?" Tommy asked.

"I could eat."

"How about I make pasta tonight?"

"Oh with garlic toast, please."

"Anything for my princess." Kimberly smiled. She put away the juice and milk.

"Hey, I'll take your car and go get some movies while you make dinner."

"Sounds good, not all chick flicks, Beautiful!" Kimberly rolled her eyes and got his keys from his pocket. She kissed his cheek. "At least one action or horror movie."

"Deal. Or maybe I can rent a porno for you."

"You would do that for me?"

"Well, gotta be better than all those dirty magazines in your upper closet."

"How did you know about…hey! You used a ladder to go through my closet, because there is no way you could reach that shelf!"

"Ha, ha! It's called a chair!"

"You were snooping through my things!"

"I was looking for something and the box just flew. Boy, some of them were really…"

"Some were my fathers, some were given to me by Jason and Zack."

"Ew! So did not need to hear that!" Kimberly went to the door with her ears covered. "I'll get one Steven Segal movie for you," Kimberly said about to leave.

"Thanks."

"Love you! Bye!"

"Love ya too!" Tommy smiled and went to put away the rest of the groceries and started the water on the stove for the pasta.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly had finished their first movie over dinner. 

"Let's go to my room and watch the other 2 movies."

"Okay." Kimberly followed Tommy with dessert to his room to watch the movies. They never made it through the second movie, as their fire and passion for each other grew too much to hold off any more tonight. Tommy kissed Kim's shoulder, pulling the straps to her tank down. He moved aside her hair, as he suckled at her neck.

"What about the movie?"

"It's a 3-day rental, we have time." Kimberly moaned, as Tommy reached around and cupped her breasts underneath her tank. Kimberly reached forward into his top drawer and pulled out a condom. Tommy pulled his shirt off first, then removed Kim's top.

* * *

They were both naked within moments, kissing passionately. Tommy held Kim's legs over his shoulders, as he made love to her. He thrusted hard inside her repeatedly. Kimberly had came just moments before, basking in her orgasm afterglow, as Tommy continued making love to her. Kimberly moaned, holding his upper arms. She moaned loudly each new thrust. Tommy's hands pressed harder against the bed as he made love to her faster. 

"Yes, oh, Tommy…" Kimberly ran her hands down his arms as Tommy bent down and kissed her. Kimberly's hands caressed his chest a bit before holding his upper arms again.

He was always so great at moving his hips, which made her wonder how come he had such a hard time dancing, maybe he was just better on his knees vertical. Kimberly smiled, as she thought about Tommy learning to dance. Tommy pulled all the way out, his head pressed against her clit. Kimberly gasped as that brought her out that memory. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her clit, knowing that made Kim's toe curl. Tommy smiled and thrust slowly fully inside Kimberly. He stayed deep inside her, loving how tight she was. Even after a year of making love, she still felt new to him.

Tommy pulled out all the way, loving the coldness of his room around his cock before it was engulfed back into the warmth of her walls. Kimberly moaned, as Tommy kept that up. Tommy looked down at his motions, as Kimberly arched against the bed as she felt herself close yet again. She slid her hand into her mouth and sucked on a few fingers. Tommy looked at her as she reached between them and started stroking her clit. Her smoky, sexy glare made Tommy miss a stroke. Kimberly smiled as her hand moved from making her cum to cup around Tommy's cock, as he thrust inside her. Tommy gasped. Her hand and being inside her was almost too much for him to keep this up. Kimberly gasped as she stroked her clit right as Tommy thrusted deep inside her.

"Tommy!" She arched against him, her hand against his stomach as she came again. Tommy stayed deep inside her, loving to feel her come around him again.

"Will you suck me?" Kimberly smiled as she opened her eyes. Tommy pulled out and laid on his bed. He pulled off the condom and dropped it to the floor. Kimberly slowly got up and lowered her head to his cock. Tommy sighed and moaned as she took him deep inside her mouth. She kneeled between his wide spread legs, as she gave him the best blowjob she could remember. Tommy held her hair back and out of her face, as he let Kimberly do her work. He would occasionally hold and caress her breast in one hand, as he held her hair back with the other. Tommy loved to watch Kimberly at work. Something about this woman, the woman he loves, sucking him dry always made his toes curl. Tommy groaned. "Yes, Kim…yes." Kimberly held his cock, as she looked up at him, stroking him hard.

"Are you close babe?"

"Yes, baby, almost there." Kimberly stroked him hard and placed her lips over his head. She kissed around the head, licking the tiny opening. Tommy's head fell back to the bed. "Oh god, Kim, I'm close." She licked up and down his cock, before sucking on just the head vigorously. Tommy gasped, gripping her free hand. "Kim!" Kimberly's eyes opened in surprise, but closed to her moan, as she swallowed his eruption of essence. Kimberly slowly licked down to take away any cum she didn't swallow. Tommy sighed, his hand on his stomach, as his other hand let her hair go. Kimberly kissed the tip of his head before laying her head right next to his cock. Tommy laid there, catching his breath. Kimberly got up on her knees, as she tried to fix her hair back. Tommy looked up at her. His hand reached out and stroked around her left nipple.

"I love you." Kimberly smiled and got down on her hands. She kissed his stomach, dragging her lips up to his nipple. She licked his nipple before sucking it.

"I love you too tiger." Tommy pulled up her up more and kissed her on the lips. "Now pick up that condom. You must be a fool to think I will let that thing stay on the floor any longer." Tommy's arms went around her.

"Hey, my room. If I don't want to clean it up, I won't. At least not now."

"Do you want another tongue lashing from your mother about wrapping the condoms in tissue before trashing it?" Tommy slightly shuddered. He rolled Kimberly to the bed, and threw away the condom properly and quickly. His mother was downright frightened when she found condoms in his trashcan open and free for all to see.

"Happy?"

"Very much, thank you." Kimberly kissed him. Tommy moved to lie partially on top of Kimberly. She hugged him tight, as he laid his head against her chest.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Nighty night, handsome."

* * *

A week later 

Tommy and Kimberly lay in each other's arms. Tommy and Kimberly decided to spend the night at Kim's house. Kimberly moaned as her alarm. She pushed the button to stop the blaring noise. Tommy sighed, pulling her closer.

"Don't…not yet…" Kimberly let her body stay in his arms, as he wrapped a leg around her. "Too early." Pierre knocked on the door about 20 minutes later.

"Kimberly, dear. Your mother wanted me to make sure you two were getting up." Kimberly woke up fast.

"We're up! Damnit! Come on, Tommy!" Tommy groaned, pulling at the covers. "We are so going to be late!" Kimberly reached for her robe and towels. "Tommy! Up!" Tommy sat up on her bed. Kimberly tossed the towels at him, hitting him smack in the face.

"Ow!" Tommy yelled at the sting of towels against his face.

"Well, come on!" Kimberly rushed inside her bathroom and started the shower. Tommy sighed and got up finally. Tommy decided to make up time on the racecar speeds to school. They were lucky not to get a ticket. Tommy grabbed Kim's bag, as she picked up her books and muffin. "You are so lucky!"

"Lucky, ha! That took talent."

"Whatever. Don't forget your parents' flight is at 2:40, so you gotta leave here around 1:30 at the latest if you don't want to hit any traffic."

"I know, Beautiful." The school bell for first period was ringing as Tommy opened the door for Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly rushed to their lockers and ran to class. Tommy and Kimberly made it to class just before the teacher could close the door.

"Cutting it close you two."

"Sorry Mr. Oaks," Kimberly said rushing to take her seat behind Aisha.

"One day that old man is not gonna need that cane to get to the door and you two will be out of luck."

"Yeah right," Tommy said taking his seat beside Kimberly. They both looked at each with a knowing smile. That was close.

* * *

Before school ended, Tommy left to pick up his parents. Kimberly went to the Youth Center with Aisha and the guys. Rocky and Adam were hungry, having skipped lunch to get their projects for the final month in school done before the deadlines. Kimberly and Aisha sat at a small table, chatting, flipping through several magazines. 

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, Tommy was thinking about going up to his uncle lake for the weekend and just hang out."

"Hang out?" Aisha asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful lake. We can barbecue, take the boat out, and take a great hike."

"Sounds like fun." Tommy came into the Youth Center with a smile. He saw the guys at the Juice bar and the girls at table. Tommy walked over to the guys.

"What's up guys?"

"Hey," Billy said.

"Uh, what's that Tommy?" Adam asked.

"It's a cactus."

"It's not just any cactus, it's a…." Billy gets scientific with the technical name for the cactus, and gets his finger picked by a thorn. "Ow, it's very rare."

"Yeah, my Dad brought it back from his trip to Arizona."

"I didn't know you were into plants."

"Oh, I'm not. Actually, it's for Kimberly. She said she has been looking for something different to fill her garden." Tommy smiled and walked over to the girls, hiding the plant behind him. "Hey."

"Hey! You're back early?" Kimberly looked at her watch.

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?! I just love surprises," Kimberly said covering her eyes. Aisha smiled with the others.

"Okay, open them." Kimberly did and found nothing in front of her. Tommy laughed at her confused, funny face. "Just playing. Here." Tommy placed the plant in front of her. Kimberly laughed.

"Wow! Where did you get this?"

"Arizona, do you like it?"

"Yes! It's incredible! I know exactly where I'm gonna put it." Kimberly stood up. They kissed softly, everyone looking up at them with smiles. None of them say the white lightning strike come in and sweep the cactus away. "Thank you, Tommy. Tell your Dad this was really sweet." Kimberly looked down to the table. "Where did it go?" Kimberly looked around. "Come on guys. Quit joking!"

"Don't look at me," Aisha said.

"Hey, what's that…what's that stuff on the table?" Rocky asked.

"Ew, what is it?" Kimberly made a face, as Billy smelled it.

"I don't know." Billy smelled it again. "We better get it back to the Command Center to analyze," Billy said.

"Let's get going then," Tommy said. Billy took out a napkin and got a huge clump to take with him.

"How weird!" Kimberly touched Tommy's arm and they walked to secluded hall away from view. Everyone looked around before going to their communicators. Kimberly touched her communicator just a second behind the others, but nothing happened. Everyone else teleported out, leaving Kimberly.

"What's going on?" Kimberly looked around to see herself alone. "Tommy? Anybody? Whoa!" She gasped as everything went rainbow colored and she was sucked into a hole.

* * *

The others arrived to the Command Center. 

"Alpha, what happened to Kimberly?"

"Aiyayaya, Kimberly's communicator accidentally got stuck in a time hole."

"A time hole?"

"Yeah, a tear in the fabric of time," Billy said. "If someone falls through one, they can end up in the past or the future." They all rush to look into the viewing globe. "For some reason this time hole seems to be right by the lockers in the Youth Center."

"What's happening to the time hole?"

"Hey, where did it go?" Aisha asked as it disappeared.

"It's gone!"

"No Rangers. The time hole is invisible when not in use."

"Just great! Kimberly is lost in time, and we don't even know where to look," Tommy said.

"I'm trying to locate her. But these time holes occur randomly in the universe." Tommy sighed.

* * *

Zedd and Rita created that time hole, as a new plot to take over the world. They took Kim's cactus to turn it into their new creation, Needlenose. Zedd's plan to send the monster back in time to destroy old Angel Grove. He felt instead of wish the Rangers were never born, this way is better because then the Rangers of this time would never have existed.

* * *

Kimberly landed hard to the rocky and dirty terrain. She gasped as she looked around. All she could see for miles was mountains and mountains. 

"Wow, oh my gosh! Where am I?" Kimberly stood up slowly. She quickly tried her communicator. "Zordon! Alpha? Tommy? Anybody?" In the distance, Kimberly saw 2 riders on horses coming her way. "Oh no." Kimberly quickly slipped to hide somewhere. The 2 riders passed her by. Kimberly turned and leaned up against the bushes. "No way." The riders looked like Bulk and Skull. They were there to rob a stage coach. "Bulk and Skull?" Kimberly saw one coming in the distance. She got closer to them. Bulk and Skull held the 2 guys up. In the distance, another rider on a white horse appeared. Kimberly took a double take as the guy in white passed her.

"Somebody here about to call for help?" Bulk gasped.

"The White Stranger!"

"The White Stranger?" Kimberly asked, trying to get a better look. Bulk and Skull brought the wrong guns, and had to retreat. The guys and White Stranger laughing at them. The White Stranger was looking back and saw a young girl hiding. He smiled and walked his horse over to her. Kimberly looked up at the White Stranger, who looked exactly like Tommy.

"May I help you miss?" He tipped his hat to her. Kimberly gasped and passed out.

* * *

The White Stranger got down off his horse and went to Kimberly quickly. He felt her face and hand. 

"Is she okay?"

"She appears to be okay." He lifted Kimberly into his arms with ease. "Take her back into town, get the Doc to make sure."

"She is probably new to the area and got lost out here," the stagecoach driver said, who looked like Rocky.

"Thank you," the stagecoach rider said taking Kimberly. He looked like Adam. "Come on, Rocko. Let's get going."

"Right." He pushed the coach onward into the town.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Billy was able to get somewhat a lock on Kimberly's signal, but it was faint. The others only got to see her for a few second. She looked asleep. Tommy was happy to see she was okay for now. Billy felt they might need to increase the power to keep an ongoing search. He went back to work on that with Alpha.

* * *

Kimberly woke up a chair with a guy fanning her face with his black hat. 

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He patted her cheek before fanning her again. "Are you alright? Can I get you something?"

"Adam, what did you do to your hair?" Kimberly asked. The guy smiled and pulled back. Kimberly sat up.

"Where's Tommy?"

"Tommy? There's no Tommy here, miss. And my name's not Adam, it's Abraham. This here is William," Abraham said as a guy looking like Billy pulled up a seat and sat down. "That's Miss Alicia, and Rocko."

"Howdy," Rocko said tipping his hand to Kimberly. Kimberly gasped, rubbing her temple.

"Where am I?"

"Angel Grove's finest, Ernest's Famous Juice Salon. We sell the best fruit juices in the west." Kimberly gasped as a guy looking like Ernie stood above her. He placed a juice in front of her.

"Rocko and I hauled you in after the White Stranger saved us."

"The White Stranger, right…where is he?"

"Don't know. No one really knows. He just appears when we need him."

"Where did you get them there clothes?" Miss Alicia asked.

"From the mall," Kimberly said.

"What's a… mall?" Kimberly looked at her and made a face.

"I think I need some air."

"You heard the little lady, let's give her some air." All the guys stood up quickly and slightly stepped back. Kimberly stumbled out the salon. She ran out to the dirty road. She gasped as she looked around.

"Established in 1880. Oh no." Kimberly walked around, getting questionable eyes from everyone passing her. "I don't believe this. Not again. Oh gosh!" The women looking at her in disgust, the guys wondering who this little lady was. Kimberly covered her mouth as she stumbled around.

Zedd sent his monster, Goldar and putties to go back in time to destroy the Pink Ranger before she can ruin their plans. Billy has finally found Kimberly.

"She's in Angel Grove, but it's 1880."

"1880!"

"Great work, let's go save Kimberly." The alarms went off showing that Goldar, Zedd's monster and putties heading for a time hole.

"IF ZEDD DESTROYS ANGEL GROVE OF THE PAST, IT WILL SIGNIFANTLY ALTER THIS ANGEL GROVE OF THE FUTURE AND ALL OF YOU WILL DISAPPEAR."

"Rangers, you have to stop them."

"Alpha's right. If the monster goes back in time, no one can stop them. We have to get there and before it can."

"But what about Kimberly?"

"We just have to hope she is safe until we can get to her. Let's go guys. It's Morphing Time!"

* * *

The Rangers battle Goldar, Needlenose and putties, but are outmatched by them. The putties were able to head through that time hole. Goldar and the monster were able to get away to the time hole back at the Youth Center. Zedd is able to close it up before the Rangers could reach it in time.

* * *

Back in time, Kimberly stopped walking around. The others came over to her. 

"Everything alright, miss?" Kimberly walked over to them.

"Um…is this really 1880?"

"All year long." Kimberly looked at Miss Alicia.

"I think I gotta sit down again." William and Abraham helped Kimberly to a seat.

"Well, miss. You seem to have us at a disadvantage. You see, you know our names, but we don't know yours." Kimberly looked at them.

"Uh," Kimberly groaned. "Um… Calamity Kim?"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kim!" William shook her hand.

"So, how you get that ring in your belly button?" Miss Alicia asked.

"We…I mean, a friend and myself got it at the same time."

"Look painful."

"Oh, it was." A guy came running over.

"Clear the streets. It's 1-eye Bulk and Doctor Skullovitch heading this way!" Bulk and Skull appeared, terrorizing the town, sending everyone rushing away. Rocko, Miss Alicia and Abraham were able to somewhat hid, but Bulk and Skull called them out. They held up Kimberly and the others.

"Don't touch that!" Kimberly said as Skull was examining her wrist. When Skull went to steal Kim's communicator, it sent off a shock. He dropped it, which allowed Kimberly to kick their guns out their hands. Bulk and Skull stumbled away and fell into a horse water pan. The sheriff came and took the two off to jail. William picked up her watch.

"Well, Miss Kimmy. Looks like you are not from around here, huh?"

"Guys, I think we gotta talk," Kimberly said taking her watch and putting it back on.

They went back into the Salon. Kimberly sat down and explained herself to them. She told them about being from the future, a Ranger having to fight monsters, Lord Zedd and Rita. William was a bit hesitant to believe her.

"And that's it," Kimberly said drinking her juice.

"Power Rangers and monster huh?" Everyone looked at her. "Miss Kimmy, you wouldn't be hornswaggling me now, would ya?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hornswaggle!" All of a sudden, screams came from outside as the townspeople were running and screaming from something. Kimberly looked up quickly.

"Everybody come quick!" Kimberly gasped and went outside first with the others behind her.

"Oh no not here!" Putties were riding after people on horses. More putties were terrorizing the people.

"Well, I'll be. It is true," Billy said.

"Oh my gosh, what's next." All of a sudden, Goldar and Needlenose appeared. "Great! Spoke too soon."

"Take cover because there is a new top gun in town, Lord Zedd," Goldar said laughing.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here before Goldar spots you."

"That's Goldar?"

"What, you?"

"Run!" Kimberly yelled to push them away.

"But Kimmy…we can't just leave you here."

"It's okay, just go!"

"But Kimmy…are you sure you don't want us to stay?"

"William go! I'll be fine." Kimberly pushed him away. She turned back to Goldar and the monster. "Okay, Goldar. What do you want?"

"What I want, is what I always want. The destruction of you and the other Rangers. And I will succeed."

"You don't stand a chance Goldar."

"Is that so? Don't test your chicken!"

"I hope this works. Here goes nothing. It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly morphed into the pink ranger. "Time for a showdown!" Kimberly fought the putties, Goldar and the monster. Bulk and Skull were able to be free from the jail, but scared to death of the putties. The needles of the monster struck her, causing her to fall to her knees. Kimberly knew she had no chance alone to deal with the monster, Goldar and putties.

"Giving up?"

"No! I have a plan to defeat you! Oh, I hope they are there." Kimberly teleported out.

* * *

Kimberly arrived to the Command Center of the past to blaring alarms. 

"Aiyayaya! Zordon, an intruder!"

"Zordon, it's me Kimberly!"

"A Power ranger!"

"Zordon, I'm from the future. You made me a ranger so I could fight Lord Zedd and Rita."

"Lord Zedd and Rita, here? Aiyayaya!" Zordon was able to show that the town was indeed being taking over by putties, Goldar and a monster. Kimberly asked for the power coins. She knew Rita had the green ranger power coin. Kimberly had 4 candidates she knew would be willing to help. Alpha handed Kimberly the case with the power coins.

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU KIMBERLY."

"Thanks Zordon." Kimberly teleported back to town. She found William, Rocko, Miss Alicia and Abraham waiting.

"Calamity Kim, we are so happy to see you are alright."

"Are those monster really from the future?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, how are we going to get rid of them?" Rocko said.

"I was hoping you would ask that." Kimberly showed them the power coins.

"What are those?"

"Power coins. Guys, I need your help."

"I don't know Miss Kimmy. We ain't heroes." Kimberly smiled.

"When I first got my power coin, I felt the same thing. You guys, you just have to believe in yourself. I believe in you. We are the only guys that stand in the way of defeating Lord Zedd's plan to destroy your home. I know you guys can help me." They looked at each other briefly.

"Well, I'm in!"

"Me too."

"Alright!"

"I knew I could count on you guys!" Kimberly smiled and nodded. She handed over a power coin to each of them. They headed back to deal with the problem in town.

* * *

From the present, the Rangers could see Kimberly talking to what looked like them. Zordon told them they were their ancestors, the first Earthlings to take up the power and use the power coins. Kimberly and the ancestors were surrounded by putties, but with quick thinking and skillful luck fighting, were able to push them back a bit, but eventually were surrounded by putties. 

"Look, it's the White Stranger!" Miss Alicia yelled. Kimberly smiled.

"Just in time." The White Stranger appeared and helped fight the putties.

"Nice to see you again, miss. Glad you're not hurt." Kimberly smiled at the White Stranger. "Look out!"

"Whoa!" He kicked a putty behind her, causing Kimberly to fall back. Kimberly fell into his arms as he caught her, dipped down.

"You look like you could use some help." She smiled at him as he lifted her up.

"Thanks!"

"Not a problem," The White Stranger said tipping his hat to her. Goldar and the monster appeared. Needlenose sent out needles and hit the White Stranger.

"Oh no!" Kimberly caught him. "Are you okay?" He pulled the needles out and struggled to get up with help from Kimberly. Goldar, Needlenose and putties started to get closer. "Okay guys. It's time."

"Time?"

"It's morphing time!" Kimberly yelled. With the help of the ancestors, Kimberly was able to morph the team into attack and drive Goldar Needlenose monster back into time hole and save the town. Kimberly and the White Stranger celebrated with the others.

"Well, I guess that's it," Kimberly said.

"So, what happens now?"

"I wait for my friends to find me and bring me home."

"Well, you are welcome to stay for however long you need, Miss Kimmie." William took off his hat and placed it on Kim's head. She laughed.

"Thanks William." Kimberly looked at the White Stranger.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

"No, you just…look someone like…. Nevermind." He held his arm out for Kimberly, which she took with a smile.

* * *

Back in the present, Billy was working on a plan to bring Kimberly back. He was going to take 3 communicators to boost the time hole and create one in the Command Center. Before Billy could first the new device, Lord Zedd sent Needlenose back to destroy Angel Grove. Tommy and Rocky left to deal with the monster. Since the monster was made giant size, Billy, Aisha and Adam had to rush to help. They defeated the monster. Billy went back to work on communicators. 

"CONGRATULATIONS RANGERS. YOU HAVE SAVED THE WORLD AGAIN."

"We may have saved the world, but what about Kimberly?"

"Billy, we have to bring Kim back."

"I have adapted these communicators to accelerate the teleporting mechanism, and create a time hole here."

"That's great, Billy. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I have to warn you. We can only try this once. And um, if it fails…"

"Kimberly is lost forever."

"Exactly."

"I know you did your best, Billy. Go ahead."

"Okay." Billy started the device. "The time hole is going to appear right there." Everyone stepped way. "Alright everyone. Stand clear, and uh, cross your fingers." Aisha did quickly. A time hole portal appeared. Within a few seconds, Kimberly appeared through the time hole. Everyone laughed with delight at the sight of Kimberly

"Yes!" Kimberly laughed and rushed to hug Tommy first.

"I knew you guys would bring me home!" She put her hat onto Tommy's head. She caressed his cheek and went to the others.

"Alright!" Aisha hugged her next then the rest of the guys.

* * *

In the past, the others celebrated Miss Kimmy visit and hopes she is doing well in the future. The townspeople were doing their best to clean up the mess left by the monsters. 

"She is something alright," The White Stranger said smiling as he thought about Kimberly.

"Here's to the pink Ranger, wherever she is," William said holding his glass up.

"To the Pink Ranger!" They raised their glasses to the air in Kim's honor. The White Stranger got on his horse and rode down the dusty road. He passed a coach carriage on it's way into the town. A young girl, with black hair, looking much like Kimberly opens the window to her carriage. The White Stranger stops the horse briefly as he looks back at her. The ancestor of Kimberly bits her bottom lip as they look at each other. The White Stranger tipped his hat to her with a smile and continued on. Ancestral Kimberly smiles and sits back very happy to be moving into this town.


	16. Blue Ranger Gone Bad

**Chapter 16: Blue Ranger Gone Bad**

Kimberly was waiting in her room for Tommy to arrive, he was a bit late of course. She had wanted to shower after spending most the day in the past Angel Grove, but decided to wait for Tommy. Kimberly pulled out her guitar, as Tommy was pulling into the driveway of her house. Tommy had dinner with his parents, as they told him the good news about the job on the ride from the airport, but Tommy forget to tell Kimberly when he first saw her. Tommy rushed over to Kim's place to spend the night. Kim's mother opened the door for him.

"Hello, Tommy."

"Oh, Mrs. Dumas, hi," Tommy said, as he barely knocked when the door opened.

"She's upstairs, of course." Tommy nodded and took his things upstairs. Kim was playing a song she wrote, when his head popped in.

"Hey," Tommy said coming in her room.

"Hey," Kimberly said putting her guitar down and leading him inside. She closed her door behind him. They kissed immediately. Tommy lifted her off the ground as their mouths joined in every way possible.

"Why are so excited?"

"Dad got the job!"

"He did! That's wonderful!" Kimberly jumped up and hugged Tommy again.

"I know! I mean, I won't have to move now!"

"That is great!" They kissed again. Kimberly slowly pulled away, knowing they had the night to be lovers. Kimberly had a feeling that her mother would not be happy if within moments of Tommy's arrival they were making love. It was not even too long ago about the pregnancy scare. Kimberly sat on her bed, as Tommy put his bags away.

"Oh. Keep playing," Tommy said putting his things down in a corner. Kim picked her guitar back up.

"_Did you feel my love, Did you feel it rain….Did I touch your soul, or was it all in vain?"_ She loved the way Tommy watched her playing and singing. _"Be careful of your ego my friend for I feel it's your worst disease. And be careful of that solitude you so desperately need. _

_So when the laughter has finally disappeared and you're just a simple man standing here….I ask you who are you going to be? __When the dream has finally faded away and you're just another man on another day…I ask you who are you going to be? Yeah. Who you going to be? Yeah, yeah!"_

"Do you have another song?" Tommy asked after she finished that one. Kimberly nodded.

"I have a book load, you know. Wanna hear something new," she said starting her guitar off with some tones.

"Sure."

"Okay." Kimberly started playing. "_1993, I'll never forget when you walked through that door. Oh, god you were my James Dean and I was your dream. 15, still dreaming like a baby, that's when I got my first power. Through our powers, I became a woman, and you became a man. You looked at me and I looked at you. We both smiled cause there is nothing to do. And I was crazy than you, yea, and you loved me…I hope 30 years go by, we sit silently together and cry….and my James Dean will holds me tight, while thoughts of the night and memories…And you looked at me, and I looked at you. We both smile because there was nothing we can do, and I'm still crazier than you. Ya, you love me, you love me, you loved me._" She finished smiling at him. He pulled her to his lap. They sat there a while, just kissing.

"Hey, I have a new bath sap kit, Aisha got it for me. Wanna try it out with me?"

"You asking me to bathe with you?"

"Yeah."

"Of course." Tommy followed as Kimberly took his hand and lead him to her bathroom. She ran the bath water as she opened her kit, dropping salt crystals into the water. "Whoa, I don't know about lavender," Tommy said examining the bottle.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked pinning her hair up. She poured some lavender liquid soap into the water as it filled up with the salts.

"I don't want to smell like lavender, that's…girly." The tub filled with bubbles.

"Come on, macho man!" Kimberly poured more oils into the water. She set up the 6 candles around. "It'll be romantic."

"Fine." Tommy stripped down behind Kimberly, while she lit the candles. Kimberly pulled his hair out the ponytail and patted his back to get into the tub. Kimberly went to find her stereo and bring it into the bathroom. She put on her classical soothing music. Tommy got down into the water first, as Kimberly turned off the lights and they sat in a candle lit bathroom, with the sweet smells of lavender surrounding them. Kimberly settled in front of Tommy. She settled a bath pillow behind his head and let Tommy relax his neck on it, as she settled her head against his chest, as they just sat in tub together. Tommy stroked Kim's arms, chest, legs, anything, he could reach, before settling his arms around her. They stayed in silence for a while.

"So, how was it?"

"What?" Kimberly asked opening her eyes.

"Going back in time, again?" Tommy asked. Kimberly turned in his arms and sat up. He took her knees, as she sat between his legs.

"Somehow, for some reason, I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. I mean, I was alone," Kimberly said running her hands through Tommy's locks.

"But, the others were there."

"Yeah, but they weren't our Billy or Aisha…they carried their spirits I guess, or, our friends, carry their spirits." Tommy laughed, at Kim's face, while rubbing her legs. "It's amazing how much someone can look like you and not really be you." Tommy pulled her legs over him, as she was pulled closer.

"I understand, like the White Stranger?"

"Yeah god, Tommy, he was you. He was there when I needed help, like you always are. I realized why I feel in love with you so much. You are always there, no questions asked. It's very comforting." They kissed. "So, how do you like the bath?"

"It's fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah. It is fine, Beautiful."

"Would you like to do it again, like once a week?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure, but…"

"But what?"

"You can't tell the guys." Kimberly laughed. She hugged him.

"You have a deal, tiger." They kissed. They finished bathing each other.

* * *

Tommy put on some PJ bottoms, as Kimberly sat on her bed in a cami and panties, brushing her hair out, some strands a bit damp. Tommy sat up at the head of her bed, watching the ESPN game of the night, as Kimberly wrote in her diary for while before she ended up softly playing her guitar. Tommy was into the baseball game, but somewhat listening to her play. 

"_Got so scared it made me cry. Life took me for a ride. Got so scared it made me laugh. Tickled my pride. __Now I'm dancing in-between. Cause I got nowhere to hide. Romancing the seams of my battered up insides. Dancing in-between because I got nowhere hide. Romancing the seams of my battered up insides. Dancing, oh in-between… Dancing in-between._" Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Hey, remember this?" Kimberly asked. She started playing tune she knew Tommy would recognize. Tommy smiled as Kimberly played the guitar a bit fast.

_"Down the road, we never know. What life may have in store. Winds of change, they rearrange, our lives worse than before. But you'll never stand alone my friend. Memories never die. In our hearts, they will always live. And never say goodbye." _Tommy smiled. He pulled Kimberly to straddle his lap with her guitar between them.

"You are incredible."

"Why you say that?"

"How you play so well, it's amazing how many talents you have. You are just all-around a gifted and remarkable woman to me, Kim. I am amazed everyday with you." Kimberly smiled and kissed him.

"I can teach you to play too."

"No, Beautiful. You have the heart and soul for singing and playing. My hands are rough and weapons for fighting, nothing more." Tommy laughed. Kimberly lifted the strap of her guitar off her and placed her guitar down to her bed. She took Tommy's hands

"I think your hands are much more than that." She kissed his hands. "They can be soft when needed." She stroked her face with his hands. "And kind. Yes, they can be more powerful than any weapon, but so what." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him. "I love your strength, your sweetness you try to hide, your ability to look evil in the eyes everyday and not back down. And how much you love me, that I don't even have to think about it, I feel it from you. And I love you so much for that."

"I love you too." Kimberly smiled and lay comfortably on top of Tommy.

"Let's get some sleep tiger." Kimberly put her guitar down to the floor beside her bed.

"Okay." Tommy clicked off the tv. Tommy kissed her forehead, several times, before pulling the covers up around them. Kimberly yawned and closed her eyes, as Tommy ran his fingers through her hair. He reached over and turned off the lamp. He had one arm underneath his head as the other hand stroked Kimberly to sleep. He yawned and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep.

* * *

Last week of school 

Kimberly had Art class with Tommy, Billy and Adam. She was doing a painting for final class project of her sophomore year, while Tommy worked on his head sculpture of himself. Tommy came over, as Kimberly was finishing up her background. She had to recreate a photo of her friends from memory instead of looking at it. Kimberly worked on the figures of her friends.

"Looking good," Tommy said.

"Thanks, never thought painting would be so hard from memory."

"Sculpturing is not easy either." Kimberly laughed at Tommy's head.

"What is that?"

"Uh, me?" Kimberly laughed again.

"Very cool." She went over to Adam, who was working on some clay pottery piece. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Kimberly asked.

"Cool huh?"

"Very much. How did you do it?"

"The spinner, wanna try it?"

"Can I try it?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure. I was just redoing my piece. Try it."

"Oh cool." Adam got up and let her sit down. Kim started off messing up what Adam had done already.

"Maybe you should start with something simple, like a bowel," Adam said taking away his piece and gave Kimberly a handful a fresh ball of clay. "Now try it."

"Okay." Kimberly started her off fresh piece of clay. She got the hand of it after several attempts. "I got it!" She showed it to Tommy. Her first bowl. "Ain't it great?"

"Looks good," Tommy said kissing her cheek. Kimberly went back to her painting. She saw Billy finished with his art piece.

"Nice Billy, it's a mirror." Billy laughed.

"No, it's a hologram." Kimberly put down her painting pallet and brush. "The image shifts depending on what position you put it." Adam wiped his hands and took the hologram first.

"Wow, waves crashing on the beach." Kimberly took the disk next.

"Whoa." A young girl came up behind Kimberly. "Ooop." She took the disk from Kimberly.

"Wow, it's beautiful Billy. That is amazing."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to see my project?"

"Yeah." Violet showed them her final project. It was a statue of Billy.

"Uh, looks just like you Billy!" Kimberly said.

"Yeah, wow, um, thanks. I guess." The bell rung to end the school day. Everyone rushing to leave because school was over with. Their teacher telling them they just had tonight a few minutes tomorrow to finish up before they had to show the whole class. Kimberly pulled off her apron and grabbed her bookbag. She fixed her hair a bit.

"We better get going. We have finals to study for with the others at the Youth Center."

"Let's go then." Kimberly took Tommy's hand and they left the Art studio room.

* * *

Once the class was bare, Goldar appeared. Rita took Zedd's staff and turned the statue of Billy into an evil live Billy. Goldar went to find the others and put the evil Billy in place of the other Billy.

* * *

The Rangers stopped at the park on their way to the Youth Center. Kimberly was filing her nails as Tommy talked to his sculpture head. 

"I can't show this to the class. Maybe if I made him taller or something."

"I think Violet likes you Billy," Kimberly said looking at her nails.

"She sure stares at you a lot in class," Adam said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know what to say to her."

"Just ask her out, Billy. She's really sweet."

"You know what, you're right. I'll ask her out."

"Great."

"Man, no one will ever know it was suppose to be a human. That's it, I'll say it's an alien!" Kimberly laughed with the others. Putties appeared.

"Don't these guys ever learn?"

"Spread out!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly rushed to take on some putties. Billy was captured by a vines. He was brought to the Dark Dimension. Kimberly looked up.

"Hey, where's Billy?" Kimberly kicked back another putty.

* * *

Billy was engulfed in a blue ray, in the Dimension. Goldar appeared with laughter. He took Billy's communicator, morpher and bag and gave it to the evil Billy. Billy gasped. 

"Now, you know what you must do. Get the rangers to trust you and give up their communicators and morphers. Once they are cut off from Zordon, we will attack," Goldar said to the clone.

"You're never gonna get away with this."

"We already have!" Goldar laughed.

"No one is going to believe you are me." Billy's evil clone smiled and disappeared. Goldar planted an endless sleep fog to fill the room as he left.

* * *

After defeating the putties, the evil Billy clone appeared. 

"Hey!"

"Billy, you okay?" Tommy asked.

"We were wondering what happened to you," Kimberly said picking up her bookbag.

"I'm fine! I just got side-tracked by some putties."

"We better be careful."

"Tommy, I think you should contact Zordon and find out if something is up."

"Right." Tommy looked around. Zordon informed them nothing was going on now, but to keep their eyes and ears open and continue on with their daily routine.

"Okay, guys, you heard him. Let's get to the Youth Center."

"Oh, right, Violet might be there, Billy," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Violet?"

"Yeah, you can ask her out."

"Ha, don't be ridiculous. Why would I do that? She's not even my type." Billy walked on.

"Billy?"

"Come on, let's get going. I want to lift some weights." Billy walked ahead.

"Lift some weights?"

"He must have hit his head or something," Tommy said. Kimberly laughed.

"I'll say." They rushed to catch up with Billy.

* * *

They arrived to the Youth Center to find Aisha and Rocky having saved a huge table to study on. As the Rangers studied, Billy lifted weights. 

"Wow, Billy's new work-out plan must be working."

"I'll say," Rocky said. "I would like to know his secrets." Ernie put down fresh drinks for the group. Violet came in, but Billy barely gave her glance.

"Talk about your mood swings," Kimberly said. Billy went to get a drink and completely ignored Violet as she tried to talk to him. Tommy and Kimberly stood up to confront Billy for being so rude.

"Billy, how could you do that? I thought you were going to ask her out on a day?"

"Yeah, to the movies or something."

"I'm sorry, you must have been mistaken. Look, I'm gonna need your communicators and morphers tonight. I'm gonna be making adjustments to them like Zordon asked." Kimberly and Tommy sat down.

"What is wrong with our communicators?" Kimberly asked. Billy went all technical, which made everyone just nodded and agree, knowing they had no idea what he was talking about. "Okay." Tommy was a bit worried, since Rita has been back; things have been a bit hectic. Tommy decided to hang on to his communicator just in case. Billy took their morphers and put them inside his bookbag.

"Well, we better get back to studying," Adam said.

"I'm gonna lift some more weight. I think I have Math and Science inside and out."

"You guys, he is acting really weird." Kimberly reached down and took Tommy's pencil. She pushed some hair behind her ear and went back to working.

* * *

After studying for a few hours, the Rangers walked through the park on their way home. Aisha was looking at Tommy's sculpture. 

"Well, you can say you learned a lot in Art." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, well, you show see Billy's hologram. It's pretty cool." Aisha walked ahead.

"Hey, Billy, where is it? I would love to see it."

"What are you talking out?"

"You know the one at the beach, you put it in your pocket," Kimberly said.

"I did?" Billy checked his pockets. "I must have left it at school." Tommy stopped to put his head into his bag. He contacted Alpha. He found out from Zordon, that Billy was never asked to make any corrections to their communicators.

"Hey, Kimberly, wait up!" Kimberly stopped and waited on Tommy. Zordon asked Alpha to do a scan of Billy. Alpha found the real Billy trapped in the Dark Dimension. "Zordon never asked Billy to fix our communicators."

"What? That can't be right. Billy wouldn't lie to us, unless that's not Billy. Come on!" Tommy and Kimberly caught up to Billy and the others. "Billy, can I see my communicator?"

"Why, what's up?"

"I just want to see if Zordon knows anything yet," Kimberly said holding her hand out.

"Well, no. I mean, I haven't yet done any adjustments." Goldar and putties appeared.

"What's that you usually say about now, something about morphing time?"

"Billy, what are you doing?" Tommy felt his back. Billy pulled away from the others. "He's got our morphers!" Kimberly ripped the bookbag from Billy and took off running. Billy chased after her. Tommy rushed to help Kimberly. The others took on the putties and Goldar. Kimberly was surrounded by putties and tossed the bag to Tommy. It got caught in a tree. The Rangers defeated the putties.

"Where did Billy go?"

"I don't know." Zedd from the Moon was bored that the Rangers defeated his putties yet again. Rita not too happy, asked Zedd to do his job. He blasted down at Tommy's sculpture wit his staff.

"Guys, watch out for Zedd's rays!" Kimberly yelled. Zedd turned Tommy's head into a alien monster that attacked the Rangers.

"Aww man, I should have did a painting instead!" Tommy said as they were blasted back, lying on the ground from the blow.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Billy was able to stop the blue beam from filling up the room with his hologram. Alpha teleported Billy out the dimension into the park. Billy arrived just as his evil clone fell from the tree with the bag. They battled over the bag of morphers, both of them morphing into a Blue Ranger. 

"Oh no, which one is Billy?"

"Guys, it's me. I'm Billy."

"No, don't listen to him, guys. I'm the real Billy."

"How do we tell them apart?" Rocky asked. Kimberly looked around. She saw the hologram on the ground. She picked it up.

"Hey, what's this?" A Blue ranger looked at it.

"Uh, a mirror."

"Mirror?" The real Billy said.

"No, it's a hologram. He's the fake," Kimberly said with a smile. "Let's get him."

"It's Morphing Time!" Once morphed, the Rangers destroyed the fake Billy with their laser guns.

"Yes, we defeated him!" The Rangers had to deal with Zedd's alien monster now. With their zords, the Rangers defeated Zedd's monster in the end.

* * *

Kimberly was over Tommy's house that night. 

"How do I fix this?" Tommy asked plopping down on the bed next to Kimberly. She was finishing up her practice test.

"Maybe a little paint." Tommy looked at her. Kimberly smiled. "Sorry."

"Help me."

"Well, take in the ears a little, I guess. Here let me try and work something out." Tommy watched Kimberly try to fix the head sculpture. She worked for about 20 minutes. "Now, think you can take it from here?"

"Yes. Thank you," Tommy said kissing her cheek. Tommy continued working as Kimberly went on to bed. Tommy crawled into bed behind Kimberly after fixing what he could to the head. He was somewhat pleased. Kimberly moaned in her sleep, and snuggled against Tommy. He kissed her head and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day 

At school the next day, Billy tried to talk to Violet and try and explain himself. Violet accepted his apology and Billy asked her out to the movies. Adam, Kimberly and Tommy were looking at Kim's painting. Tommy pointed out some parts.

"How come I have a goofy smile?"

"Tiger, you always have that goofy smile." Tommy made a face. Kimberly and Adam laughed. Kimberly wrapped her arm around him and hugged him. "It's sexy!" They kissed.

"So, who would like to be the first to showcase their work of art?" The teacher asked.

"I will."

"Good." Kimberly went to the head of the class and presenting her art painting.

"Good work, Kim. I love how you incorporated colors, it really shows the warmth and friendship you all share."

"Thanks," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy nodded and had a thumbs up to her.

"Not to mention the dorkiness as well," Bulk said. Skull laughed. Kimberly made a face at him.

"I see we have our next volunteers." Kimberly went and stood next to a sitting Tommy and Adam. She leaned against Tommy's shoulder. Bulk and Skull decided to have someone else do their work. Violet showed her art. A golden Billy statue. Bulk and Skull wanted something for the Power Rangers, so Violet thought that a statue of a Power Rangers would best be represented Billy. Kimberly covered her mouth in shock. Violet felt that Billy would make the perfect ranger based on his qualities. So her statue was furnace in gold.

"That dweeb. You have completely lost it lady," Bulk said.

"Yeah, get real!"

"Billy, a Power Ranger!" Skull and Bulk laughed. Kimberly nudged Tommy. They got up to examine the statue. Tommy did the statue pose. Kimberly laughed and pulled his arm down.

"Stop it," Kimberly said holding his arm. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly, as they all shared a sweet laugh as Billy blushed.

* * *

It was a quiet begin to the summer, no attacks from Lord Zedd and Rita. Zordon informed the Rangers, they had left for their long arranged honeymoon. The Rangers were happy to have the first month of their break free, knowing when the happy couple returned, they would be back to rage more war against them. 

The Rangers decided to spend a day at the beach. It was summer, hot and sticky, a day at the beach was called for. Tommy came to pick up Kimberly first.

"Mom, Tommy's back!"

"Well, have fun at the beach!"

"Thanks for the picnic food!" Tommy opened her door.

"Got the food?" Tommy asked.

"In the cooler!"

"Great. Think you have enough for Rocky?"

"What is enough for that boy?" Kimberly asked. Tommy and Kimberly left. Tommy lifted the huge red cooler. He put it in his backseat. Kimberly carried her 2 beach umbrellas, and small set-up table. "Where are Billy and the others?"

"One stop ahead. They're getting gas on Main street, we'll meet them there."

"This is going to be a great day." Tommy put his arm around her and close the door behind her. They kissed through the window before Tommy rushed around to get in the driver. "Onward tiger!"

"Yes love."

* * *

They made it to the beach before things could get packed. Billy picked the perfect spot, where the sun would be great, but not too overpowering. Kim took off her dress and shoes, and she got out a huge blanket from her pink beach bag. Aisha and Kimberly laid down one and started reading. 

"Kimberly, Aisha, here." Kimberly looked to her side, as Tommy tossed down some suntan lotion.

"Oh, I don't need that."

"Yes, you do, come on." Tommy worked some lotion into his arms and legs.

"Yes, Daddy." Aisha smiled. Kimberly lightly put on lotion, as Aisha did the correct amount. Tommy got down on his knee and took some lotion into his hands. He put the sunscreen on Kimberly better. He rubbed down her arms, stomach, back and legs. "Happy, sir."

"Oh, you'll be the one thanking me later." Kimberly helped Aisha with her back before they went back to reading.

"You just wanted a free massage, that's why, you acted like you didn't want any lotion."

"Hey now, don't give away all my secrets," Kimberly said. Aisha laughed. Tommy went to play football with the boys. Kimberly looked up for Tommy often.

"You know, Cosmo has some interesting outfits coming this fall," Aisha said. Kimberly looked back.

"Huh?"

"Those outfits though? They are kind of wacky." Aisha showed one and Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, I say we start our own little fashion business and really show the girls what to wear," Kimberly said.

"Damn straight. We know the good style!" Kimberly and Aisha high-five while laughing. Tommy came over sweaty.

"Hey," Tommy said plopping down next to her. Kimberly pulled her shades up.

"Hey, sweetie. How was the game?" They kissed. Tommy took out a water bottle.

"Good, Billy and I beat them 35 to 28."

"Wow, I know Rocky is pissed."

"Yeah. You girls wanna play?" Tommy asked lying his head on Kim's stomach as she read.

"No thank you," Kimberly said. "I want to tan first, have lunch, then play."

"Okay."

"Tommy, what are we doing tonight?"

"I'm gonna say we stay here all day and have a night cook-out here, just chilling. Besides, you should be resting."

"Resting, ha! I feel much better." Kimberly had been helping out with Pierre's art studio during the summer, now that Pierre and Kim's mother had to go on French Art tours around the country. She would drive back and forth from LA, 3 times a week, to help out while her mother was gone. In a month, Pierre would be in NYC, ending his eastern coast tour. Kimberly wished she could go with Tommy, but alas, they couldn't go this summer.

"You are going to overstrain yourself," Tommy said.

"No, I won't, so stopping going all daddy on me."

"You need it sometimes," Aisha said with a laugh.

"Hardy har, you two," Kimberly said. She closed her book and put her glasses down. "Who wants to go for a swim with me?" Tommy and Aisha looked at each other.

"I'll go," Tommy said. Kimberly sat up. Tommy helped her to stand, after he got up. Kimberly pushed him down.

"Race ya!" Kimberly yelled after taking off. Tommy smiled and chased after her. Kimberly ran into the water and started to swim away. They swam a few yards out. Tommy had his arms around her as they kissed.

* * *

Once the sun was going down, everyone started slowly leaving. Tommy was happy, he got a permit to stay on the beach at night with Billy. That night after making a small fire pit, thanks to Aisha's safety speech. They cooked up hamburgers and corn on the cob. Lunch earlier was hand-made sandwiches, hot dogs, chips and homemade cookies. Kimberly was sitting in Tommy's lap. Tommy motioned for her to take a small walk with him. 

"We're gonna take a little walk."

"Yeah, call us when the burgers are done," Kimberly said.

"Okay," Aisha said putting down another patty with Adam. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand as they left the group. No one really caring as they were so into the scary story Rocky was telling. Tommy and Kim went to a remote part of the beach, hiding by rocks.

* * *

Tommy held his arm around Kimberly as they just watched the stars. Their feet a little bit in the water. 

"Our first date." Kimberly smiled, holding his hand.

"What?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"Our first date was kind of like this, staring up at the moon and stars."

"You mean that night I found you in the park sleeping?"

"Yeah. See, you can remember things."

"Only because I shared them with you."

"Oh hey! That looks like the little dipper," Kimberly said pointing it out.

"Yeah, there's the big dipper," Tommy said pointing up. Kimberly put her hand over his swim trunks.

"No, I think that's my big dipper." Kimberly smiled up at him. They shared a sweet kiss on their sides before Tommy rolled over on top of her. He slid her dress up, as she tugged at his top. They stripped each other bottoms down then Tommy slid inside her. She bit his neck to keep from screaming as his hips brought out some much passion and speed. Grunts and moans came often, along with the aroma of sex, and the waves crashing to the beach, as Tommy slid in and out of her. She clutched at his arms, angling her hips to try and draw him deeper into her. Kimberly brought her legs around his waist higher, crying out. She clenched her inner walls rhythmically around his cock. They knew they had to be quick, knowing at any time the others could find them or worst, perfect strangers could find them. Tommy lifted Kim's hands above her head, as he started moving faster into her. Kim's arms stayed above her head, as she felt herself so close. She arched her back and Tommy took one hand and held her waist somewhat down. Kimberly came.

"TOMMY!" Tommy strained against her, anxiously pumping into her body in quick, deep and uneven thrusts, wanting to find that same release. He moaned her name softly burying his face into her neck, as he came.

"God, I love you," Tommy said turning on his side. Kimberly giggled and kept her legs draped across him.

"Mmmm…I love you, too." They kissed and then a huge wave crashed into them. Kimberly let out a slight scream, as Tommy tried to grab his trunks and her bikini bottoms before they were swept away. She giggled as his trunks went out to the water. His naked ass for all the see, as he had to bend down quickly to grab them before they headed out to sea. Tommy smiled, as he slipped his shorts back on quickly to a laughing Kimberly as she put her clothes back on. He handed her the bottoms, and she put on it on. Kimberly fixed her dress.

"We should head back," Tommy said. Kimberly shook her head.

"Can we stay here a little while longer?" Kimberly asked.

"That's fine by me, sweetie." Tommy pulled her to him. They moved up and just laid on the dry sandy part.

"Okay, I'm hungry," Kimberly said after a long pause. Tommy laughed. Rocky and Adam came by with Billy and Aisha, once they noticed the happy couple didn't return to their calls.

"Probably having sex?" Rocky whispered. Aisha hit him. "Ow!"

"Shhhh!"

"Do you hear that?" Adam asked. They slowly crept pass some rocks and found the two kissing. They smiled. A light bulb beamed over Rocky's head. He ran back to the camp and picked up a bucket of water.

"Boy! You shouldn't do that," Aisha whispered as Rocky crept over.

"It'll be funny," Rocky said walking slowly over to the kissing couple. Tommy looked up and turned to cover Kimberly just as the water came crashing on them. Kimberly let out a scream, both were soaked. They all started laughing, until Kimberly screamed.

"ROCKY!!" Kimberly yelled sitting up. Rocky took off running quickly, with the others right behind them. Tommy pulled Kimberly back as she went to get them. "Wha..."

"We can get them later," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at Rocky.

"Oh! Just wait until I get you Rocky DeSantos!" Kimberly yelled. "I'll get you good!" They returned back to camp and ate. Kimberly glaring at Rocky, who sat a ways back. For dessert tonight, the Rangers were going to make s'mores. Tommy held Kim's stick back into the fire, as she wanted more roasted some marshmallows. Kimberly lay against his chest eating her s'mores. It was the perfect end of a great day at the beach.


	17. AhhhhCHOOOO! God, I Hate The Flu

**Chapter 17: AhhhhCHOOOO! God, I Hate The Flu**

A month later

Tommy and Kimberly were sleeping when Kim's mother came into the room, an early Tuesday morning. She clicked on the lamp to wake her daughter and boyfriend.

"Kimberly? Kim?" Kimberly groaned, as she woke up.

"What?"

"The cab is here." Kimberly sat up yawning. Tommy turned away from the light in the hallway.

"The cab?"

"Pierre and I are leaving for the airport today, remember?"

"What time is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Almost 6."

"Am?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Oh, okay. Have a great flight, Mom." Kimberly hugged her mother.

"Thanks baby." Mrs. Dumas touched Kim's forehead. "You feel warm."

"Huh?"

"Baby, you feel warm."

"I'm fine, Mom. Go, give Pierre a kiss for me and have a save flight." Kim's mother didn't listen, she checked and held Kim's throat.

"Say, ah."

"Mom, please!" Kimberly pulled her mother's hands away. "I am fine!"

"Say it!" Mrs. Dumas yelled. Tommy woke.

"Ahhhh…" Kimberly opened her mouth. She started coughing.

"Your throat is swollen and red. You have a fever…or worst…maybe I should stay here."

"Mom!" Tommy sat up slowly.

"What is the delay, dear?" Pierre said coming into the bedxroom. "Our bags are in the cab. He is waiting for us. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. My mother is acting weird again. I am fine, it's nothing." Tommy felt her forehead.

"You do feel warm, Kim."

"See, even Tommy agrees with me."

"Mom, I'll be fine, just go. Tommy is here anyways."

"We will miss our flight, dear."

"Fine. But if anything happens, call me!"

"We will." Pierre gave Kimberly a hug and kiss. "Goodbye."

"Okay, bye." Pierre waved to Kimberly and Tommy after Kimberly's mother kissed Kim's forehead again.

"Bye!" Kimberly groaned. She laid to her back. Tommy felt her throat and forehead again.

"Don't be getting sick on me."

"I'm fine, let's get some sleep okay," Kimberly said pulling Tommy's arms around her.

"Okay." They went back to sleep.

* * *

Tommy woke up again to feel a warmth growing against his chest.

"Kimberly?" Tommy felt her head. "Kim? Kimberly?! Kim! Oh my god, you're burning up!" Kimberly groaned as Tommy felt her forehead and cheeks again. "Kim! Wake up!" Tommy shook her hard when she refused to wake up.

"Wha?!" Kimberly yelled as she sat up with him.

"You have a fever!"

"I'm fine! I just am tired." Kimberly laid back down.

"You are sick!"

"I'm fine," Kimberly moaned pulling at his hands from her forehead. "Just hold me and let me sleep more."

"Kim, I'm really worried," Tommy said. "Please, we should..."

"Do as I say now!" Tommy sighed and did. Kimberly started coughing. Tommy rubbed her hair back and kissed Kim's cheek. "I'm fine, okay. I'm fine."

* * *

A few hours later

Tommy was wiping Kim's head and neck, as her fever seemed to worsen quickly. Kimberly was sweating, but had chills. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. Kimberly couldn't stand to move her arms and legs, all in tight pain.

"Kimberly, I really think I should take you to a doctor."

"No, I'm fine!"

"You barely drank any orange juice and you can't even keep chicken broth or toast on your stomach."

"I just want to lay here, and not move," Kimberly said closing her eyes. Tommy placed the cloth over her eyes. "You are the one that should go."

"What, and leave you here to suffer alone?"

"I'm probably contagious and trust me. You don't want this," Kimberly said wiping her nose with another Kleenex.

"Hey, you gave me mono before. I think we are obligated as a couple to share illnesses." Kimberly coughed.

"Oh my head won't stop pounding!"

"Maybe it's the light," Tommy said. He got up and closed her window blinds. He closed the curtains, and clicked off her lamp. The room was pitch dark now.

"Seriously, Tommy, go."

"No," Tommy said.

"I don't want you to suffer with this, go!" Kimberly sat up coughing harder. Tommy sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

"I don't care. Here, try the toast again." Kimberly took the slice and ate some of it. "I'll be back." Tommy made Kimberly lay down and he went to re-heat her soup. Tommy called up his mother.

_"It's probably just the flu, Tommy." _

"I looked through the medicine cabinet, but I don't know what to give her, Mom."

_"Okay. I'll stop by at 3 when I get off from work." _

"Thank Mom."

_"Wear a mask, just in case she is heavily contagious. I'll see ya soon." _

"Okay Mom." Tommy hung up the phone. He went back upstairs and found Kimberly missing from her bed. "Kim?" He heard a groan from the bathroom. "Kimberly?" Kimberly was puking the toast she attempting to eat. Tommy sighed, rubbing her back as she finished.

"No more food, ever."

"Okay."

* * *

Mrs. Oliver arrived around 4pm that afternoon. Tommy opened the door for her.

"Did you bring anything, like antibiotics?"

"Antibiotics works only with bacteria, son. You know they won't kill viruses, which is basically what the flu is made up of. I got a few over-the-counter medicines for the flu."

"But Kimberly can't take that stuff, she gets tested for gymnastic every month and if they find…."

"Well, doesn't she have a list of the medicine she can and cannot take?"

"I guess, but I would have to find it."

"Then I suggest we do that immediately."

* * *

That night and into the next morning, the flu seem to attack Kimberly harder. Tommy woke up, sitting in the chair, as Kimberly shifted about her bed, as she was having hallucinating dreams.

"Too hot, so hot! Why, hot, can't….can't breathe…hot…too hot…" Tommy rushed to her side, as Kimberly clawed at her nightgown. "Get it off, can't breathe with it….can't…help…"

"Okay, okay. Let me help you." Tommy pulled the second soaked nightgown off Kimberly and tossed it aside. Kimberly woke up. She sat up coughing again, as she kicked the covers down her legs. "Better?"

"I would kill for better than this." Kimberly scratched her neck before turning toward him. Tommy hugged her and laid her down. Kim's mother had called to check on Kimberly last night, but Kimberly made Tommy lie about how sick she was. Kimberly faked being okay, as she talked to her mother. Tommy rubbed Kim's back as she went back to sleep. When she shivered a bit, he covered her back up.

* * *

Aisha and the others came by that day to drop off a few goodies for Kimberly.

"We got tons of Kleenexes, soups, movies, and games to play."

"Thanks guys. She'll really like this."

"Are you sure, you should be taking care of her alone, I mean, what if you get sick too?" Aisha asked.

"I had my flu shot. Kimberly forgot."

"Taking bad habits from you, huh?" Rocky smiled.

"No, it was the last one my Mom brought home. She said she would come back with another one the next day for Kimberly. But Kimberly had that tournament in Nevada. She left before she could get the shot, and my mother forgot to give it to her and Kimberly forgot to ask for it," Tommy said taking the bags. "But really, I should go check on Kim."

"Oh, your mother also sends her love and a bag as well."

"Okay," Tommy said taking the many bags."

"Call us if anything happens," Adam said.

"Will do. Bye, guys."

"Bye!" Tommy went upstairs. Kimberly tossed aside another tissue. Tommy dodged the bomb of snot.

"Hey, you have a trashcan."

"Whatever. Was that the guys I heard?"

"Yeah, they brought presents." Kimberly slightly smiled.

"I love presents."

"Mom sends LDZ," Tommy said pulling the stuff animal out the bag first. Kimberly took it and hugged it. "And we got crackers and Adam's Korean noodle soup."

"Oh, Aisha said it helped her with the flu like 2 years ago."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be extremely spicy, but good because it doesn't have to be hot. And I got tons of OJ for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

2 days later

After returning from their honeymoon, Rita and Zedd observe the attack on the distant planet of Edenoi. The evil Count Dregon has raged a civil war on the planets. Zedd is not pleased that his bride has a such a crush on the guy that he hates. Alpha had received a distress call from the planet and was extremely saddened by the news. He knew there was nothing he could do to help save his home planet. Zordon was saddened for his comrade.

Tommy had just finished his shower, when Kimberly went back to sleep. She had practically kicked him out, lovingly of course. She had felt he had spent the last 4 days in this house with her, lingering in her sickness and didn't want the chance that he catches the flu from her. Tommy agreed to leave her for a few hours and spar with Rocky. A little fresh air and sparring would probably do some good for Tommy, since he had left Kimberly's side since the start of this flu. Kimberly woke from the hair dryer coming on.

"Sorry, Beautiful." Kimberly groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Tommy took it into the bathroom. Kimberly sat up again as Tommy was putting on his white tank. She reached for some tissues.

"You know I can stay."

"Go." Tommy found a white bandeau. He sat on Kim's bed, fixing it tight. Kimberly fixed the bandeau on his forehead and made sure he looked good. She pulled at the few strands pass his shoulder. "Have fun." Kimberly rubbed his shoulders.

"I will try." He went to kiss her, but Kimberly moved her face away. Her hands at his sides, pushing him away.

"No. Tommy." Tommy kept trying to kiss her. "No, no! No! Tommy!" Kimberly giggled as Tommy kissed her repeatedly on the neck and cheek. She started coughing.

"Sorry." Kimberly held his face to show Tommy she was okay.

"I love you."

"Get better, Beautiful, please."

"Will try." They kissed on the lips. "Go."

"I love you." Tommy kissed her on the lips again and left.

* * *

Tommy arrived to the Youth Center. Rocky was just setting up the mats for them.

"Hey, how's Kim?"

"She kicked me out." Aisha laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, I getting some fresh air like she wanted."

"Good," Aisha said.

"Yo, Tommy, my man! Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Don't be too hard on him. His butt is still raw from Kim's attack a month ago." Tommy smiled. The sight of Rocky running away from Kimberly will forever make him smile, as well as everyone at the Youth Center. Rocky still gets snickers from people. Kimberly always kept her promises and boy did she ever make Rocky pay for dumping cold water on herself and Tommy. Rocky was showering after sparring, but was cornered in the boy's bathroom by Kimberly. He barely grabbed the towel as he ran out the Youth Center, tripping and falling hard on his way home, as Kimberly chased after him.

"Will try." Aisha patted Tommy's arm as he went down the floor.

* * *

Aisha went to call Kimberly after an hour.

"Hey you feeling today Kimberly?"

_"Still awful! Hold on, I got another call." _Kimberly clicked off Aisha. _"Stupid telemarketers. I think my fever is the same. I really hate having the flu."_

"Look, just keep drinking the juice and try Adam's soup again. You know the drill with the flu. Trust me eventually, it'll go away."

_"I hope so," Kimberly said. _

"Feel better, okay."

_"Thanks Aisha. Is Tommy there?" _

"Yeah, he's sparring with Rocky. Do you want me to go get him?"

_"No, let him have fun. Don't worry him about lil old me." _

"He can't help but worry Kim, he loves you so much."

_"I know. Tell the guys I said hi." _

"Will do. I'll call you again later. Feel better okay."

_"Right, bye." _

"Bye," Aisha said putting the phone down. Ernie stood there. "Thanks a lot Ernie."

"Hey, no problem Aisha. How's Kimberly?" Aisha shook her head. "Well, I hope she gets better soon."

"She does too." Aisha went back over to the table where Adam was sitting and reading a book. He looked up.

"Hey, how's Kim?"

"Uh, still has a fever, but… I think she'll live," Aisha said with a smile. Adam laughed.

"I feel bad that she's still suffering after 4 days," Adam said.

"I know."

"It must suck getting flu especially with the school year weeks from starting up."

"Well, hopefully she just gets it now and not during school."

"Yeah. You're right." Tommy and Rocky came over after Tommy helped Rocky up from the mat. Billy came into the Youth Center.

"Hey." Billy expressed concern for Alpha to his friends.

"How do you mean, different?" Tommy asked.

"Sad, I guess. I mean, I know it sounds strange because he is a robot, but…he sounded a bit down."

"Well, maybe he's lonely. Do robots get lonely?" Adam asked. Aisha smiled.

"Well, I like to think of Alpha as more than just a robot," Aisha said.

"Yeah, to all of us."

"Hey, let's go pay him a visit and cheer him up," Tommy said.

"Yeah." They all got up and left for the Command Center. They see first hand how upset Alpha was about his home.

* * *

Billy was able to locate and check the distress call recieved by the Command Center. It was from Edenoi. The Rangers find out about the war going on the planet Edenoi and the destruction caused by Count Dregon. They want to help any way they can, since that is Alpha's home planet. Zordon informs the Rangers that because of the distance of the planet in the galaxy, he doesn't quite know how much powers they will have after the long travel to the planet. Zordon doesn't think it is wise for the Rangers to chance it and to go that far without their powers. But Tommy convinces Zordon that taking chances is a thing they do.

"Alpha, can you connect Kimberly and let her know what is going on?"

"Will do, Tommy."

"Thanks. Okay guys. Let's get going."

"Rangers, promise me you will be careful. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," Alpha said to his friends.

"We will, Alpha. Don't worry. It's Morphing Time!" The Rangers to leave for the planet.

* * *

Rita and Zedd decided that since the Rangers had left, it was time for the perfect attack on Angel Grove. Lord Zedd felt they had better conquer Earth before Count Dregon gets his sight on it. Rita went to check on Finster and the new monster he was creating.

* * *

The Rangers arrive to the planet Edenoi to find the place on some heavy duty firing attacks. A warrior, called the Masked Rider, attacks the Rangers. He doesn't know that they are not under the Count Dregon's ruling. The warriors believe all intruders are enemies and continue to fight them. The Rangers are without full power, so cannot easily battle the Masked Rider and his friends. When Aisha's mentions Alpha as a friend, the lady warrior stops fighting her immediately.

"How do you know Alpha?"

"How do you know Alpha?" Aisha asked. Tommy battles the Masked Rider, trying to convince him otherwise. Count Dregon from his ship, watches the battle and decides it doesn't matter about these new colorful aliens, he will blast the planet and completely destroy it. Masked Rider stops fighting when he sees that Dregon is attacking everyone. He knows Dregon isn't that low to attack his own warriors. He orders his friends to stop fighting.

"You see, we are not your enemies. We came to help you," Tommy said.

"We must find out if you are telling us the truth," The Masked Rider said. "How did you know to come here?"

"We told you. Our friend Alpha 5 received a distress signal from this location. We came to help."

"Friends of Alpha 5 are friends of mine. Welcome to Edenoi. We must escape to sanctuary, so we may talk more. Come, this way!" Another blast hit near Aisha.

"Whoa! You don't have to tell me twice." Aisha rushed with them followed by the others. "Come on, into the cave! This way!" They ran into a hidden cave.

"Sire, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, my friends." The Masked Rider turned into his normal self, Prince Dex to the planet Edenoi. "I need to rest. For a moment."

"Whoa!" Rocky yelled as he turns to them.

"He's humanoid, like us," Billy said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dex. I am prince of Edenoi, and I am also called the Masked Rider. My powers were given to me to combat against injustice to my home. You may remove your mask. This cave is far from those gas pockets on the planet and the air inside is much similar to yours on Earth." The Rangers removed their helmets as Dex's friends removed their mask.

"I'm Tommy. This is Billy, Adam and Rocky."

"Hi, I'm Aisha." They all shook hands. Dex introduced his friends.

"Who are you and why have you come to Edenoi?"

"We're the Power Rangers, we protect the planet Earth."

"We were told to asset your planet and will being by Zordon and Alpha 5."

"Tell us, Dex. What has happened to your planet? And what are those crystals on your foreheads?"

"I will show you." Dex is able to display images from the crystal on his forehead and show what has happened to his home planet. His planet didn't have any weapon, since they were a planet of peace. Count Dregon knew this and attacked. He enslaved the planet to dug up gases to eventually destroy the planet. Dex got his powers since they were passed down from king to king. Aisha asked about their King Lexious for Alpha. Dex smiled.

"Lexious is my grandfather. He is in hiding, orchestrating our people escape. He is safe." Aisha smiled. The Plague patrol and Cogwarts appeared to find Dex and his newest friends.

"I can handle the Cogwarts."

"We can handle the Plague Patrol," Tommy said to Dex.

"Let's do it."

"Back to action!"

* * *

After a few hours from which the guys had left Earth, Kimberly called the Command Center.

"Alpha, have you heard from the guys any?"

_"No, Kimberly. But don't worry about that. Just keep trying to get better."_ Kimberly coughed.

"I will, but keep me posted. I feel like something evil is nearing the guys."

_"Of course I will, Kimberly. I'll let you know something as soon as I hear from them."_

"Thanks." Kimberly hugged LDZ tighter after putting her communicator down. Alpha still got a little worried, having it been a while since they have heard from the Rangers. Zordon felt they needed to just believe in the Rangers' abilities. They would be fine.

Finster finally finished the monster and Zedd sent it to Earth. Alpha was not able to reach the Rangers on Edenoi, so had to resort to calling Kimberly. Kimberly was flipping through the tv, when her communicator went off.

_"Come in, Kimberly!" _

"Alpha, what's wrong?"

_"There's a monster in Angel Grove, Kimberly. And I can't get ahold of the other Rangers. I know you're not well, but the city needs you." _

"Figures, Zedd and Rita would attack today. Okay, I'm on it."

_"Are you up for it?" _

"I think I can handle it." Kimberly got out of bed after wiping her nose. "Oh, I better do this fast." She sneezed. "It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly morphed into the Pink Ranger to take on Repeliacore. As soon as she left, Kim's mother was calling the house. When she didn't get in contact with Kimberly or Tommy, she called Tommy's house. She finds out that Kimberly has had the flu for the past few days and wasn't getting any better. Kim's mother quickly drops everything to head back home.

* * *

Kimberly battled Repeliacore, sneezing and coughing. She fights the monster, even sneezing on him. Kimberly falls to the ground hard after getting hit by the monster's molecular scrambler.

"Oh, what if I can't defeat this thing by myself?" Kimberly struggled to get to her feet. She fights the monster and is knocked back again. "I'm not sure…ah choo! I can beat this thing…alone…" Kimberly sneezed again. Kimberly ends up giving a bit of her flu to the monster after she is tossed aside by the molecular scramble weapon the monster carries yet again.

Alpha continues to try to contact the other Power Rangers, but still can't reach them.  
"What are we going to do, Zordon?!"

"WE MUST HAVE FAITH IN KIMBERLY. SHE IS VERY RESOURCEFUL." Kimberly sneezes on the monster again and again.

"How dare you sneeze on me again!" Kimberly was tossed back. Repeliacore goes to attack, but ends up coughing. The ground shakes with its sneezes repeatedly. Repeliacore dismisses any chance of catching Kim's flu, but continues to sneeze again.

"Ha ha, you do have my flu. It starts with a cough, then the sneezing and chills. Remember, starve a cold, feed a flu!" Kimberly yelled as the monster retreated. She shook her head, as she felt dizzy. "Alpha, do you read me?"

_"Yes, Kimberly. Go work."_

"Thanks!" Kimberly sneezed.

_"ARE YOU ALRIGHT KIMBERLY?" _

"I guess. The monster is gone, Zordon. But I have a feeling he's gonna be back soon. Have you heard from the guys any?"

_"No." _

_"I AM SURE YOU WILL BE RIGHT, KIMBERLY. STAND BY FOR ANY ATTACKS."_

"Will do, Zordon. Kimberly out." Kimberly sneezed. "Hurry up home guys."

* * *

Alpha was able to shift through the interference and get in contact with the Rangers. Zordon told them about the monster in the city. Tommy knew they needed to wrap this up quickly and go help Kimberly. She was too sick to battling a monster in her condition. Zedd sent Finster to work on a cure for Kim's flu she gave the monster. Finster found simply potion to give the monster. Repeliacore was sent back to Earth to battle Kimberly, but giant size. Masked Rider defeated the Cogwarts with ease sending them back to Count Dregon. The Plague Patrol were stopped by the Rangers. Count Dregon decided to find out who the colorful Rangers were and destroy them for helping out the Masked Rider.

* * *

Kimberly was in the Command Center, when the alarms went off.

"Oh, no. What's happening?" Kimberly coughed and sneezed. She checked the viewing globe to see the monster was back. "Great, he's back."

"AS YOU PREDICTED, KIMBERLY."

"Well, talk about your quick recoveries. I wish I could get whatever he had." Kimberly wiped her nose. Alpha handed her a tissue. "Thanks. Well, I'll take care of this overgrown monster."

"KIMBERLY, I FEAR THE MONSTER HAS GROWN TOO BIG FOR YOU TO HANDLE ALONE."

"Where are the other guys?"

"Still battling on Edenoi," Alpha said. "Aiyayaya!"

"Well, I will just have to slow the monster down until they get here. Alpha, contact the others, tell them to hurry. I'll try to slow down this disgusting creature."

"Of course, Kimberly. Be careful!"

"Back to action!" Kimberly sneezed. She shook her head and morphed out. She called for her zord to slow the monster down.

* * *

Back on Edenoi, Prince Dex thanked the Rangers for their help.

"Hey, anything to help out a friend," Aisha said with a smile.

"Hey, hate to cut this short, but Kimberly needs our help," Tommy said. "I'm sorry, but we have to go now."

"Trouble at home."

"You have your planet to protect as we do. Good luck Rangers."

"Good luck Dex. And keep us informed of your well being."

"Yeah. Alpha would love to hear from you more."

"Go my friends. Your planet is waiting. To the power."

"Right, to the power." Tommy shook Dex's hand. The Rangers smiled and waved goodbye, before they teleported out.

"Until next time, Power Rangers." Count Dregon watched the Rangers leaving for the planet Earth. The Rangers returned to find Kimberly in her zord flying circles around the monster to stop him.

"Oh, I'm so happy you guys are here!"

"Tommy, let's do it."

"Right. We call on our zords!" The Rangers were able to defeat and destroy Repeliacore.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the Command Center.

"WELCOME BACK RANGERS. I AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED HOME SAFE AND WERE ABLE TO HELP THE PEOPLE ON EDENOI." Kimberly smiled as she leaned up against Tommy.

"And I am pleased to learn that King Lexious is safe," Alpha said. "He is such a wise and noble leader."

"Yeah and hey, Dex was amazing with those Masked Rider powers. You should have seen him."

"Masked Rider?"

"I'll tell you later." Kimberly nodded.

"Zordon, what do you think will happen to the planet Edenoi?"

"Yeah, do you think Dex, King Lexious will get their people off the planet in time?" Aisha asked.

"THEY ARE STRONG WILLED PEOPLE, RANGERS. I BELIEVE THEY WILL SUCEED."

"Man, that Count Dregon was a real sort of a nightmare."

"I'll bet."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't stay longer to help."

"THERE IS MUCH WE CAN LEARN FROM THEM. PERHAPS THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHANCE." Kimberly sneezed again. Tommy put his arm around her.

"I think I need to get you back home and into bed."

"Sounds good to me." Kimberly's arms went around him as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Bye, Kimberly. Feel better."

"Thanks guys." Billy went over to the panel.

"See you guys later."

"Bye!" Billy teleported them back home.

* * *

Kimberly was still sick when her mother arrives from New York City. Tommy was covering Kimberly up, when her mother arrived. The cab barely stopped as Kim's mother jumped out the car. Pierre paid the driver and got the bags.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Dumas yelled as Tommy was coming downstairs.

"Huh?"

"Where is my daughter?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"She is sleeping in bed."

"Where was she when I was calling for hours!" Tommy's mouth dropped.

"I took her out for food."

"You took my sick babygirl out!"

"She was hungry," Tommy said with a slight face.

"She has the flu! She shouldn't be outside!" Mrs. Dumas pushed pass Tommy to Kimberly's room.

"Wait, I just got her asleep," Tommy said rushing to Kim's door. He stood before the door.

"That is my child! I have been flying all day from the City to get here, when you didn't answer the phone!"

"I told you, we went out!"

"You went out? That is my child you took out!"

"I know that, but I thought she was okay to go out."

"Why wasn't I called early?" Mrs. Dumas yelled.

"I wanted to, but…it was just the flu," Tommy said.

"It is not just the flu!" Kimberly woke to hear the yelling from right outside her door. "How dare you keep this from me!"

"She asked me to!"

"You had no right!" Mrs. Dumas yelled.

"I love her!"

"And I don't! You were being selfish not telling me, her own mother! She is my daughter! I had every right to know!"

"I know that, I would have told you if things were worst!" Tommy yelled back.

"She has the flu!"

"Why are you two fighting?" Kimberly moaned standing in the doorway. Tommy and Kim's mother stopped immediately.

"Kimberly get back to bed," Mrs. Dumas said holding her shoulders. "Oh baby." Kim's mother felt her forehead. "You are still burning up." She tried to help Kimberly to the bed.

"No, wait. Why are you yelling at Tommy, Mom?" Kimberly asked.

"It is nothing."

"You were yelling, why are you…" Kimberly coughed and sneezed.

"He should have called me earlier!"

"I asked him not to, I…"

"He should have called me, you are my daughter!"

"I am sorry that I…" Tommy's head went down.

"No, Tommy, wait." Kimberly went to him. She lifted his head and hugged him. Kimberly turned to look at her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry. It was my fault, okay. I asked him…" Kimberly coughed. Tommy put his arm around her. "She doesn't mean to be so…" Kimberly collapsed.

"Kimberly!" Tommy caught her with ease.

"You should be in bed," Tommy said stroking her face.

"I woke and you were gone…I got worried…."

"Like I would ever leave you, Beautiful." Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms. Kimberly caressed his face.

"Mommy, Tommy has been here taking care of me for days now. It's been really great having him here. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to ruin your trip, so I asked him not to tell you. If you must be angry, be angry at me and thank Tommy for taking care of me."

"No one has to thank me, Kimberly. I love you, of course I would take care of you." Kimberly kissed his cheek. "Now, let's get you back into bed." Tommy carried Kimberly to her bed. He laid her to the bed after kissing her cheek. He covered Kimberly up slowly. Kimberly's mother watched them from the doorway. She shook her head. Pierre came upstairs.

"How is she, dear?" Pierre asked.

"She always takes his side. Always takes his side," Mrs. Dumas said in anger.

"Honey, it's okay. She doesn't look that sick."

"Everything in her life, everything, comes after him."

"She is in love, dear."

"They are 16, what do they know about real love?" Mrs. Dumas walked away.

* * *

The Rangers were spending the day in the park. Kimberly was supposed to be training for an upcoming late summer competition. She looked up and Tommy's watch caught her eyes, as she lay against his chest.

"Oh, man! I lost track of time and now I'm be late for practice," Kimberly said rushing to get her bag. She changed her schedule training session for 1pm, instead of 4. It was already 2:15. "Tommy, can you drive me quickly to the gym?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on!" Kimberly gave him kiss and quickly they left. Kimberly rushed into the gym and found some girls all practicing.

"Well, you finally showed up."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"You could have called." The coach said.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't be angry," Kimberly said putting her things down.

"Go warm up." Kimberly nodded. She rushed to change and got out her water bottle. She put on her wristbands for floor and got to warming up on the sidelines.

* * *

Tommy came by after doing some karate practice. Kimberly was on beam. She was performing her sequence, 2 back walkovers, with a full twist. She had a slight bobble, but stayed on. Most girls stopped and watched her. Kim did a double spin, and went into her lower beam work. She did some jumps, and then took some breaths for her dismount. A coach was riding her, pointing out slight problems throughout it, that the judges would notice. Kimberly paused at the end of beam, visualizing her dismount. The bell went off.

"Go!" Kimberly stood there frozen. "Go, go, go!!" He clapped. Kim rushed her cartwheel, handspring into a double tuck. She landed on her back. Tommy rushed to her side. Kimberly was sitting by the time he reached her.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, just wobbled my push and over-rotated, damn it!" The coach squatted down to them.

"You know what you did wrong?" Kimberly nodded. "Your hesitation caused that fall," The coach said.

"I know."

"Maybe if you weren't yelling at her so much," Tommy said.

"Excuse me."

"I said if you weren't yelling at her…"

"I heard what you said. Who do you think you are? Kimberly asked me to coach her today. I normally don't take away time from my paid girl trainees, but Kimberly has the real shot in taking this year's regional title. Today, she is my student."

"No, she is my girl, and I know yelling does not help her."

"Tommy, stay out of it," Kimberly said about to pull him away after they stood up. "Sorry, excuse us."

"What, he shouldn't have been…" Kimberly hushed him with her finger and they stepped outside.

"Tommy, he is just a coach for today, I wanted to see what it's like to have a coach again."

"Why him?"

"Coach Mason is amazing! If you think his yelling is bad, wait until you meet the USA coaches. They are ruthless."

"I still don't see why he had to yell at you." Kimberly kissed Tommy.

"You just don't understand, that's what they have to do to get things perfect. It's okay to yell. Ethan was cool, but did the same thing to me. I can handle a little yelling, okay. Thanks for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it, tiger."

"Anything for you," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled.

"Will you be good now?" Tommy nodded and they walked back into the gym.

* * *

Tommy had to carry her things, because she was beat. It was well past 11pm. Kimberly was pushed as hard as she ever been and she knew why. This tournament picks those that goes to Regional and Worlds this year, then Pan-Global, National trials in May of next year and finally comes Nationals Cup to choose the USA team. It was only fall of 1995, and Summer Olympics in Atlanta GA, that summer in 1996. Kimberly knew this was her only chance, since she was 16. Tommy took her for a quick dinner and Tommy helped Kimberly up to her room. He carried her things first, then her in his arms. Kim's mother watched as he carried her upstairs.

"Did you two eat?"

"Yeah." Tommy settled Kimberly to the bed.

"You want anything?"

"A kiss," she said opening her arms. He smiled and gladly kissed her. "And a shower." Tommy smiled.

"That is true."

"Hey!" Kimberly hit him. She went to shower, as Tommy put her things away.

"I'll take those for laundry."

"Thanks." Tommy handed her gym clothes over as Kimberly showered. Kim's mother left the room. Tommy stripped down and got into bed. Kim's mother returned to the room to find Kimberly straddling Tommy's lap, kissing him.

"Goodnight, guys." Kimberly quickly moved off Tommy to the bed. Tommy and Kimberly pulled the covers over them.

"Night, Mommy," Kimberly said fixing the pillow behind her.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Dumas." Kim's mother clicked off the main overhead light.

"Goodnight, Tommy. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Bye, Mommy. Love you," Kimberly said yawning.

"Love you too, baby." Kim's mother kissed her forehead and left the couple. Kimberly clicked on the tv.

"Can't believe school starts in a few days. Where did our summer go so fast?"

"I know, but hey, just 2 more years left of high school."

"I know! Can you believe it, next year this time, we will be seniors, applying for colleges."

"I know."

"God, I feel old." They both laughed.

"Hey, now. It's my birthday in 2 weeks. I feel old." Kimberly laughed again.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Beautiful." They kissed and went on to sleep.

_Until next time, don't forget to review, passed the half-way mark, going into the last half of MMPR season 3! Ninja rangers are next:P_


	18. Time To Take It Up A Notch

**Chapter 18: Ninja Quest, Time To Take It Up A Notch**

Next day

Aisha and Tommy came over Kim's house earlier Friday morning. Kimberly had spent all the night, training with Coach Mason. Aisha and Kim had settled a date for shopping, Tommy didn't want to come, but Kimberly forced him. Kim's mother let Aisha in.

"I think they are awake, I haven't heard much from them this morning." Aisha walked up to her room. Tommy lay asleep in bed, but Kimberly was missing. Aisha heard nothing from her bathroom. Tommy woke up.

"Morning?"

"Morning, running late again."

"What, or right, the mall! I didn't even hear Kimberly get up." Tommy pulled on a shirt, as he stood in boxers.

"Where is Kim?"

"She wasn't downstairs?"

"No, her mother sent me up here to get you two." Tommy walked to the bathroom door. He knocked.

"Kimberly? Kim?" Tommy opened her door and found her lying on the ground. She was still wet from her shower with her robe around her. "Kimberly!" Tommy yelled. He lifted her head. Kimberly moaned and opened her eyes.

"Wha…what happened?"

"We found you like that."

"Oh, I remember, now. After showering, I got a bit dizzy, I tried to make it to the seat, but I…"

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked. Kimberly nodded as Tommy helped her to her feet.

"I should hurry, we can't miss any good sales." Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"Always about the sales."

"Damn straight."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Tommy, I'm fine. Hurry up and shower."

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Aisha said leaving the two to get ready.

* * *

They left around 9 am. Tommy was dragged around from shop to shop. Kimberly gave him some time alone to do whatever he wanted as the girls tried on some shoes. They ended up staying until lunchtime, when they left to meet the rest to help Ernie set up for his new outdoor restaurant. Rocky and Adam carried the load of food and fruits with Tommy and Billy. The girls helped Ernie was decorating and painting the walls. 

"Looking great ladies," Tommy said kissing Kim's cheek.

"Thanks. Almost done. This place is going to be great!" Ernie was going to be opening the doors tomorrow.

* * *

They chilled around place with Ernie until late afternoon. Kimberly came home to have dinner with her mother and Pierre alone. Kimberly was sitting by her window after dinner waiting on her boyfriend. Kimberly smiled, as Tommy appeared walking toward her house. 

"Tommy!" Kimberly waved. Tommy looked up. He came up the side tree and climbed to her ledge.

"Your Romeo has arrived."

"Oh, Romeo." Kimberly kissed him. "Oh!" Kimberly handed him the wrapped box.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

"Okay." Tommy pulled away the silver paper. "Oh, wow. A New York globe."

"I know, I was meaning to give it to you."

"Thank your mother."

"Will do." Kimberly kissed him again. Kim's mother came in just as Tommy kissed her again.

"Tommy, when did you get here?"

"Oh, just now."

"You know how I feel about not using the door."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mrs. Dumas shook her head.

"Have you eaten, I just put away the food, but I can easily heat you up something."

"Uh, no thank you. I ate with the guys."

"Okay. Goodnight, you two."

"Night, Mom."

"Night, Mrs. Dumas." Kim's mother closed the door.

"Well, we better get some sleep," Kimberly said standing up. Tommy stepped inside her room.

"I guess so," Tommy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Tommy, I'm not playing." Kimberly giggled. "I have some errands to do in the morning, plus we got that big volleyball tomorrow."

"What errands?"

"Things," Kimberly said kissing his cheek. They kissed on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"You should!" He tickled her. "Hey!" She cried out. He lifted her up and they fell to the bed. They continued to kiss before stripping down and making love. They went to sleep, holding each other.

* * *

Next day 

Tommy awakened Kim the next day. He was shaking her. "Come on, time for volleyball practice."

"5 more minutes, Mommy," Kimberly said rolling over away from him. Tommy smiled and pulled the covers back.

"Wake up!" Kimberly sat up. She yawned and stretched. She mumbled something. "Come again?"

"I said, I'm up!" Kimberly yelled at Tommy.

"Okay, okay. How about a lift?"

"Please," Kimberly said. She got on her knees. Tommy bent down and threw her over his shoulder. Kimberly gasped. "I meant the traditional way!"

"You, my prey, I carry prey like this!" Kimberly shook her head as Tommy walked to her bathroom. They went to shower. Kimberly grabbed an apple and some juice with Tommy. Kimberly and Tommy met the others at the beach for the start of the citywide volleyball tournament. The volleyball competition started at 10. Winner gets a free lunch at Ernie's new place as a promotion. It was competition with 4 teams. Angel Grove team took out their neighboring town Riverside easily with a 21 to 12 victory quickly. They had to barely work up a sweat against the team, but Stone Canyon was even better with their 21 to 7 victory. The Rangers were to face Stone Canyon in the Championship Finals.

* * *

After a break, the teams warmed up for the finals. Kimberly was showcasing her magnificent serves. She sucked in height for spikes against the other team, but nothing could handle her Hart serve, that curved just right each time. 

"Okay Kim, I think, you should start in the back with me."

"Oh, great. I get the back again."

"Beautiful, you can't spike for shit, the net is too high for you."

"Don't pick on my height. I can send it back just as good as you can."

"I don't doubt that, but still. I don't think you should be on the front row."

"You have our best serve," Billy said. "If you start the game with your serving, we might need you in the middle of the game, and we won't have you with the rotations."

"Billy's right. Let Tommy start the game, you can finish it."

"Fine, whatever." Kimberly took a drink from Tommy's bottle.

"I promise you, you will get your chance."

"Better." Tommy kissed her on the lips. "Alright guys, we have come this far."

"Time to take the gold home!"

"Let's do it guys!" Kimberly's hand followed Tommy's hand out.

"Yeah!" Their hands went in together.

"Angel Grove! Yay!" Tommy caught the green ball as Billy won the coin toss. Tommy served first. The game begun.

* * *

The Rangers were playing volleyball against Stone Canyon when suddenly the Moon shakes mysteriously. A crash occurs on the Moon and everyone feels it, even Rita and Lord Zedd. An evil new monster has just arrived with his own team of terrors to the Moon. Billy felt the rumble in the sky. He missed a chance to get the ball and it hit Bulk on the head. 

"Watch it dweeb!"

"Come on, guys give them a break," Ernie said.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Like a rumble?" Billy nodded.

"I didn't hear anything," Adam said. Kimberly pushed some strands out her face.

"Let's go already! You gonna play or what?" Kimberly rolled her eyes. She held her hands out for the ball.

"We're gonna play…" She caught the ball from Tommy. Tommy laughed.

"Come on guys!" Kimberly rolled it back to the guy for him to serve, since they won that point. It turned out that the mysterious crash on the Moon was caused by Rito Repulsa. He was Rita's younger, very ugly, skeleton brother. He had come to help his big sister with her troubles on Earth.

* * *

At the midpoint volleyball match, Angel Grove versus Stone Canyon High, the score was 15-17, Angel Grove down by 2. Stone Canyon just 4 points from the victory. Kimberly started serving once her turn came. She lead the team back to tie it up and take the lead 20-19. With quick reflexes by Rocky, Adam and Tommy, they were able to stop Stone Canyon's deadly spikes, Billy made the final spike after Kim's quick set-up. The crowd cheered as Angel Grove took the finals and Championship title. 

"AND THE WINNER IS, THE TEAM FROM ANGEL GROVE HIGH!" Tommy and Kimberly hugged tightly.

"Way to go, guys!" Ernie yelled. Rocky and Adam helped Billy up from the sand.

"Yes we did it!"

"Great game," A Stone Canyon high shook hands with Billy and the others. The teams exchanged hand shakes.

"Yeah, you two man."

"What a game, what a game!" Ernie said. "You know what, since both teams played spectacular. What the hay, lunch is on the house!"

"Yes!" Kimberly hugged Ernie.

* * *

They all went to Ernie's Outdoor Bar. 

"Guys, that was a great game."

"Yes!"

"Right on." Rocky and Billy high fived first then Rocky and Kimberly. Aisha and Billy high fived, as Adam went to get food for all.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Oh, he's helping put away the volleyball net," Kimberly said cleaning her pear.

"Well, he better hurry, if he wants lunch," Adam said, handing everyone some sandwiches. Bulk and Skull listened to a few girls talking about how great guys in uniforms look. Bulk decided that was a perfect plan help them get girls. He tried to get everyone's attention by standing up.

"Excuse me, uh. Excuse me." No one was phased.

"Hey, hey! Hey!" Skull whistled, dumping his drink on Bulk. "Hey, quiet! Bulky has something to say."

"Today, Skull and I have decided to enroll in the Angel Grove Junior Police Academy." Everyone gasped and dropped their mouths, including Skull. "Uniforms Skull. Think of the girls." Bulk closed his mouth.

* * *

Rita and Zedd sent an army of monsters Finster re-created to Earth with Rito to destroy the Rangers once and for all. Kimberly shook her head from the shock. 

"You guys, I can't believe, Bulk and Skull in the Junior Police Academy."

"I know," Kimberly said laughing.

"Hey, we gotta give them credit."

"Yeah." Kim's communicator went off. They all looked around.

"What is it, Alpha, we read you," Kimberly said.

"Rangers, there is an disturbance on the outskirts of Angel Grove."

"Okay, Alpha. Wait, Tommy's not here yet."

"I'll contact him immediately and have him meet you there."

"Okay we're on. Let's go, guys," Kimberly said getting up. They all teleported to the site.

"Okay, I don't see anything," Kimberly said.

"This is really odd guys," Billy said.

"Everyone stay alert," Tommy said. Kimberly walked beside him. Rito, Rita's younger evil brother appeared finally.

"Ha! The Power Dweebs. Nice to meet you," Rito said.

"It's Morphing Time!" Rito and the Rangers battled then, Rito was made giant size and took on the Rangers and their zords.

* * *

Rito and his monstrous friends ambushed the Rangers. The rangers were beaten pretty bad. They were drawing too much from the Command Center, which caused the computer to malfunction. The zords were overmatched and damaged severely, even as Alpha increased the power source to help. Eventually, the computers in the Command Center went crazy and started blowing up. Alpha was even zapped back. Tommy took the risk and continued, knowing their powers could be stripped for good. The rangers were outnumbered and thrown from the zords. They landed on the ground unmorphed. 

"What happened?" Kimberly asked after standing up first.

"We demorphed."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked. Just then rays of the explosion took their eyes. The ground shook. Everyone shielded their eyes from their exploding zords. Smoke filled the area. The rangers were knocked back a bit form the huge blasts. The head of the Tigerzord fell to the ground as the fallen Rangers stood up slowly. Arms of their Megazords falling down to the ground. Just as the Tigerzord was falling back, Kimberly was overcome with pain and sadness ran towards the zords.

"KIMBERLY!" Billy yelled along with Tommy, as they tried to pull her back. Adam and Tommy got an arm to stop Kimberly.

"Please no!" Kimberly yelled, trying to get free. "We have to save them!! Noooooo!" Tommy eventually grabbed her and buried her face into his chest.

"Kimberly… stop!" Tommy yelled shaking her.

"Our zords!" Kimberly had tears in her eyes. Tommy hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as he held her back from the explosion. Kimberly pulled away and fell to her knees. Tommy kneeled down and pulled Kimberly back up. He hugged her tight.

* * *

After most of the explosions were contained, the rangers started to walk around and look at the damage. 

"Look at this mess," Aisha said. "Completely destroyed."

"They can't be destroyed," Kimberly said. "Not again." Tommy took Kim's hand and continued to lead them.

"This is unbelievable," Rocky said.

"We gotta get back to the Command Center, guys. Maybe Alpha and Zordon can fix them," Kimberly said.

"It's just not that simple Kim," Billy said.

"Oh, man. Looks like we lost more than our zords, but our powers, completely," Tommy said looking around still. "Let's get going guys. It's going to be a long walk back to the Command Center."

They made it to the Command Center after the long walk. They all gasped at the destruction caused by the battle. Kimberly gasped at another spark. Billy threw down a panel top.

"Oh man. What a mess."

"Come on, Billy, give us some good news."

"I wish I could. But we're talking about the Command Center's power core. That's something…I don't even know how to repair."

"Aiyayaya! It could take centuries," Alpha said.

"Alpha, we don't have centuries," Kimberly said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"What about the zords, can you bring them back, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"I'M AFRAID NOT POWER RANGERS. SINCE THE COMMAND CENTER'S POWER IS DEPLETED, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO BRING YOUR ZORDS BACK."

"Then we get a new power source," Kimberly said.

"Wait, where did our powers come from in the first place?" Tommy asked.

"LEGEND TELLS OF THE LOST PLANET PHADEOUS. THE KEEPER OF THE TEMPLE, HE IS NAMED NINJOR, CREATED YOUR POWER COINS, IN ORDER TO BATTLE AGAINST EVIL. BUT ALL OF THAT COULD JUST BE A MYTH."

"What about the map we found with the power coins?" Alpha said.

"What map?" Kimberly asked. The map appeared in Alpha's hand. Everyone looked at the map.

"Hey! Maybe it does exist, maybe we can find the temple."

"And find the power," Aisha said.

"I AM SORRYRANGERS, BUT THE PLANET OF PHADEOUS IS MUCH TO DANGEROUS."

"We've faced danger before. If there is the slightest chance that this temple exist, we have to take it."

"Zordon, we can't just give up," Billy said.

"VERY WELL. AND THOUGH THIS IS AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGMENT I WILL ALLOW ALPHA TO GIVE YOU THE MAP. HOWEVER, IF LORD ZEDD FINDS OUT, HE WILL TRY TO FORGE YOUR EVERY MOVE. WITHOUT YOUR POWERS YOU WILL BE AT HIS MERCY."

"Powers or not, we don't have a chose," Tommy said. Billy looked at the map first, with everyone around him.

"REMEMBER TO STAY ALERT, KEEP TOGETHER, AND BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING."

"Okay, guys, let's do this." They all circled around Alpha, as he set up a teleportation tripod to power the Rangers for their short journey. Kimberly's hands went up first, as Tommy touched his hand to her, THE other rangers followed. Alpha tried to power up the tripod.

"Alpha, keep trying."

"Aiyayaya!"

"ALPHA, KEEP TRYING. THERE SHOULD BE ENOUGH REDIUAL ENERGY LEFT IN THE MOPRHING GRID TO TELEPORT THE RANGERS SAFELY TO THE PLANET."

"Everyone concentrate." The Rangers closed their eyes to white sparks of light.

"That's it Alpha, keep it up," Billy said.

"GOOD LUCK RANGERS, RETURN TO US SAFELY." Alpha received just enough power and the Rangers teleported out. They left the Command Center in pitch dark on their departure. Zordon and Alpha could only wait and hope the Rangers find the Great Power.

* * *

The Rangers teleported right pass the Moon on their way to Phadeous. Rita and Zedd were none to happy to find out the Rangers were leaving to find the Great Power. Rito however, was none to worried. Rita found out about the eggs Rito planted outside their palace. Rito brought a late wedding present for his sister and 'Ed' as he called Zedd. Rita couldn't believe what they were. Once hatched, they would become the new fighting army just for Rita and Zedd. 

The Rangers arrived in the sandy shore by the waters of Phadeous. Kimberly gasped as she stepped up on a rock.

"Whoa," Aisha said as they landed. She looked around, walking a bit away from the others, as they looked around where they landed.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place!" Kimberly said.

"Guys! Come quick!" Everyone gasped and rushed over to Aisha. They found the skeleton of huge beast. Billy examined it closer.

"Looks like somebody had a bad day," Aisha said.

"What do you think it is?" Adam asked.

"The real question is, what was it?"

"Definitely not the welcoming company, guys."

"Come on, we have a long ways to go," Billy said looking over the map. "We should get going guys."

"Which way?"

"Well, according to the map, the temple is marked by a distinguish rock, so we head in that direction," Billy said pointing.

* * *

The Rangers continued along the rocky coastline following the path of the map. With the waves crashing below, Kimberly took a stop to look out to sea. Tommy was behind her, stopped right next to her. 

"Hey, you okay?" Kimberly smiled and turned to Tommy.

"I was just thinking about…the first time I got my powers. How silly I was to joke about messing up my hair in the helmet. And Zordon was so determined to show us we were heroes. I just…I mean, with everything we have been through together in almost 3 years…it can't possibly end like this right?" Kimberly had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, come on," Tommy said pulling her close. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him. "Look, we're gonna find this Great Power, we're gonna fix the Command Center and send that monster Rito Repulsa back to his sister." Tommy stroked the back of Kim's head. "Let's get going."

"Thank you," Kimberly said hugging him tighter. Tommy nodded and kissed her head. They smiled at each other. Tommy took her hand and they hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

There was a hollering sound after 20 minutes of walking. They Rangers had reached a desert part on the map. 

"Oh, what a horrible sound," Kimberly said pushing some hair out her face, as the wind picked up.

"Come on guys," Tommy said.

"Well, the map did call this part the Desert of Despair."

"Well, it certain lives up to its name," Kimberly said.

"Desert of Despair or not, this place really give me the hibbey jibbies," Aisha said. They started on the straight path to the temple. After an hour in the hot dry desert, Kimberly and Tommy were walking together, with the others on another rock formation walking beside them. Kimberly took Tommy's hand and looked back. The horrible cries still going on.

"Man, I miss teleporting. I will never take it for granted again," Kimberly said.

"I hear that. Billy how much farther?" Tommy asked.

"Let me take a look, well, it's not really sure, but we should be coming up on a certain rock formation soon. That way." They continued on. Kimberly look down and saw a strange rock.

"Hey, you guys, look at this rock," Kimberly said bending down and picking it up. "AHHH!" She dropped it. "It's hot!" Kimberly looked at her hands. The rock set off an explosion. Aisha and Tommy were able to jump to safety first, with Rocky behind them. Kimberly held on to Adam's arm, as another explosion came from behind them. A line of fire rising before them quickly.

"We're trapped!"

"You guys jump!" Aisha yelled. Adam jumped next.

"Come on, Kimberly," Billy said helping her pass the flames. Tommy caught her.

"You okay?" Tommy asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Billy, come on!" Billy jumped just as another explosion occurred. However, he did so, dropping the map. Aisha helped Billy to his feet.

"Oh, no, the map!" Billy yelled trying to go back into the fire.

"NO!" Aisha and Adam held him back.

"It's gone man," Tommy said looking at Kimberly's hands.

"What are we going to do now?" Aisha asked.

"I'm fine," Kimberly said, as Tommy rubbed them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. The Rangers decided to continue on the path they were walking. Billy knew eventually they would run into the rock formation.

* * *

The Rangers took a short break. Aisha walked around as the others caught their breaths. 

"Billy what exactly type of rock formation are we looking for?" Adam asked.

"Well from what I can recall from the map. We will know it when we see it."

"Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere," Rocky said.

"I hope we find it soon. Rita and Zedd won't wait to attack."

"It's soo hot," Kimberly said. Tommy put his arm around her.

"I know, we just gotta rest a bit and kept going." Aisha walked ahead. Suddenly she screamed. They all looked and saw her falling through the ground.

"Aisha!"

"AISHA!" Kimberly yelled.

"GUYS! Help! I can't hold on!"

"No!" Kimberly ran to her, but Tommy pulled her back.

"NO! You could get sucked in as well."

"Aisha hang on!"

"What do we do?!" Kimberly yelled.

"Form a chain," Tommy said getting in front, then Billy, Rocky and Adam.

"Tommy! Hurry!" Aisha reached. Kimberly got on her knees beside Tommy. Tommy stretched his hand out for Aisha.

"Take my hand! Pull guys!" Aisha popped out the sinkhole. Kimberly and Aisha hugged.

"Are you okay?"

"That was too close," Aisha said wiping the sand from her chest. "Thanks you guys." Kimberly laughed and hugged her tightly again.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah," Aisha said. Rocky put his arm around her.

* * *

They continued on, the sun high in the sky. Billy looked up. 

"Hey, guys. Wait a minute. I think that's it," Billy said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, looks like the rock. Look for caves or entrances to the temple."

"Yes!" Kimberly and Tommy hugged. They were close to finding the Great Power. Kimberly looked passed Tommy's shoulder and gasped.

"Ahhh!" Kimberly grabbed Tommy by the neck and tugged him down as she let out a scream. All of the sudden huge black warrior bird flew down just past their heads.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" Tommy asked from the ground.

"Everyone get down!" Billy yelled dropping to the ground as the tengas circled around. The black Tenga bird warriors swooped down from the skies around the Rangers. Rito finally sent his hatched Tenga warriors to Phadeous to destroy the Rangers before they could reach the Great Power.

"Whoa! What are those things?"

"Could this get any worse?" Kimberly yelled.

"Let's try," one Tenga said just as it attacked, kicking Billy back. Billy hit the ground hard.

"I think it just did," Billy groaned. Kimberly and Aisha helped him up.

"You okay!"

"Yeah."

"They're everywhere! Take cover!"

"Back off!" Kimberly yelled kicking one back. The Rangers started fighting the tengas.

"You know, the funny thing about morphing?" Billy asked.

"What's that?" Rocky asked punching away a tenga.

"You don't miss it until you can't do it anymore!" Billy was taken down. The Rangers tried anything to get the tengas away.

"Kimberly, behind you!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly gasped as her shoulders were taking by a tenga. The bird took her up into the air.

"Help me!"

"Hang on Kimberly!" Tommy was tackled by a tenga.

"Somebody help me! Tommy!"

"Kimberly!"

"Let me go, big bird!" Kimberly hit the feet, but nothing was working. "Oh, this is going to be so disgusting!" Kimberly bit down on the tenga foot. It let out a screech, dropping her. Kimberly screamed all the way down. She landed on her feet and looked up from the height. "Whoa."

"Get to the cave!" Billy yelled. Everyone took off about the rock formation to get some cover away from the tengas.

* * *

Kimberly ran into a small cave. She kicked at the tengas. 

"Go away birdbrain!"

"You bit my foot!" Tommy kicked the tenga in the back and pulled it away. He helped Kimberly out the small cave. Kimberly and Tommy looked back down a path.

"Come on guys! Over here!" Tommy yelled, holding Kim's arm as he dragged her with him. The others followed quickly.

"They're too big to fit through the opening."

"Great."

"Now where do we go? It's a dead end," Aisha said.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here forever." Adam bent over as he caught his breath. He pushed on a rock and the place started to shake after the small rock moved.

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped. Everyone tried to hold on to anything to stand up to the major shaking. The rock opened a path inside.

"Wow, this is strange."

"Look, the rock moved to make a path."

"Let's check it out guys, slowly," Tommy said. He led the way through the path.

"I don't know, this is really creepy," Kimberly said. "At least this will put some distance between us and those black crows." They ended up going underground.

"Everybody okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Where are we?"

"We should probably take the tunnel to the end. It should led us to safety."

"And hopefully the great power," Kimberly said. They found they had walked into a dead end.

"Oh no, a dead end!"

"I don't believe this!"

"Perfect!"

"What do we do now? We can't go back and face those birds."

"Oh Man! After all we have been thr…" Tommy yelled about to punch the wall, but went straight through.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly yelled once he disappeared.

"What happened to him?"

"Billy, where did he go?!" Billy picked up a rock and tossed it at the wall.

"It's a power vertex there."

"We have to go after him."

"Right."

"Let's do it!" Kimberly walked up first. She went through first, then Billy, and the rest.

* * *

They searched around the large temple yelling Tommy's name. 

"Tommy! Tommy!"

"Tommy, where are you?" Kimberly yelled.

"Hey guys, come on."

"Tommy!" They walked up a stairwell. They found him in front of a locked cage.

"Tommy, there you are!"

"Oh, what took you guys so long?" Tommy asked.

"Hey."

"Is that the temple?" Aisha asked.

"I know so. Yeah, but it's all locked," Tommy said. Suddenly the gate doors opened.

"Uh, not anymore," Adam said. They went inside as a blue light filled the place. The doors closed behind them.

"Now what?" Kim said.

"Who's out there? I want answer!"

"We're looking for Ninjor, Keeper of the temple," Adam said as everyone looked around to find the voice.

"Never heard of him. Go away please!" Billy asked someone to keep the voice talking so he could find it.

"Um, but it's really important." Billy motioned for them to keep talking. "Only the great and wise Ninjor can help," Aisha added.

"Yeah?"

"Great and wise huh?" Ninjor laughed. "Maybe I do know him." Billy found the vase. "Hey! Get out!"

"Why don't you come out of your little hiding place and tell us where we can find Ninjor," Billy asked tipping the case. Everyone came and looked down the vase

"Why you outsider. You happening to be looking at him. I am the great Ninjor!"

"That little thwart is the great Ninjor?"

"What a rude little girl." Kimberly frowned. "Well, I guess I better come out and show you a lesson. Stand clear." Ninjor came out. "Now, what do you want, and make it quick, you have 5 seconds." Tommy walked forward

"Our leader, Zordon sent us on a quest to find new power and zords, ours were destroyed in a battle to Zedd," Tommy said.

"Great story, but time is up. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Wait! We're the power rangers," Rocky said.

"Which means what?" Ninjor said turning his back to them.

"Would you listen! The world is in incredible danger, we have to…" Adam was cut off.

"Not my problem. Go away please."

"Come on, guys. It's obvious that this guy doesn't have a clue about kindness and decency."

"Maybe the legend of Ninjor really is just a myth."

"I can't believe he's the guy that created the power coins. What are we going guys? The world going to be destroyed Rita and Zedd and we can't stop them without our powers," Kimberly said.

"But we do. We still have the power is inside us all. The power of truth and of right from wrong is inside us. Rita and Zedd can never take that away from us."

"Tommy's right. We'll just have to find another way to stop him," Billy said. "Come on."

"Wait!" The Rangers turned to Ninjor. "Your heart speaks the truth. You guys have proven to me that you don't seek this power for greed and selfishness needs. If the power of Ninjor receded in your souls, then we really got something here," Ninjor said turning around. They all smiled at him. "You were chosen by Zordon. I have faith in him. We will call upon the sacred powers of ninja for help. Now, form a circle around me and join hands." The Rangers did as Ninjor asked. "Your journey is about to begin."

They held their hands up, touching one another with him in the middle.

"Buried deep within each of us, there is sacred animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside. I shall guide you for your quest of knowledge and power. Older than time itself, man has always known their true calling." The Rangers all concentrated and were surround by the colors and power of Ninjor. "Light of the light. Strength of the soul. Ignite this internal power that is inside of me! I am Ninjor! I am pure of heart, body, mind and spirit. Join with me as I become one with the power of ninja. Your journey is complete. Open your eyes and claim your destiny!" The Rangers opened their eyes and gasped. Their outfits were changed into their new Ninja suits with their animal spirit on a gold plate in the middle of their chest. Each touching their animal with smiles. "Now you possess the great power of ninja deep within your souls. Come and learn of your new gifts." They all smiled at each other and followed Ninjor, Kimberly even hopping a bit.

* * *

The Rangers stood tall outside the temple. Ninjor appeared. 

"Behold the power, grace and beauty of Ninja!" The Rangers were showed their new zords. "These zords are driven by the power of ninja and infused with the power of light and strength. They are far superior to your old zords. Where before your powers came from the brut strength of dinosaurs, now it comes from the swift intelligence, cunningness of the ninja! This is much more than an advancement of your former power coins, however as before. It is important that you work together as a team, because all the zords will work together as one to form the Ninja Falcon Megazord."

"Wow, they are amazing."

"They will serve you well in your quest to defeat the evil that jeopardizes your world," Ninjor said. "You are truly a remarkable group of individuals worthy of the ninja powers." Kimberly smiled and looked around. Everyone nodded. "Rocky, step forward and claim the power of your new ninja zord." Rocky did and was shined in a red light. "You shall control the might red Ape. Learn from it's wisdom and strength." Rocky nodded and bowed his head. Aisha stepped forward next and surrounded by yellow light. "Aisha, you shall control the fierce Bear. It's might and cunning that is also part of you." Billy was next. "Now Billy, the silent Wolf zord is at your call. It's stealth and accuracy will be an unbeatable combinations." Adam was next shined in black light. "Adam, you shall become one with the wise Frog ninja zord. Learn from its silent courage." Kimberly stepped forward as she engulfed in pink light. "Kimberly, behold the stunning Crane zord. May the beauty, grace and speed it possesses, shine greatly through your every being." Kimberly smiled. "Observes the skies, Tommy." A white light shined down on Tommy last. "The mighty Falcon zord. Immerse yourself in its constant quest for justice and strength."

"How do we call upon our new powers, Ninjor?"

"You will know soon enough, Rangers. As we speak, Lord Zedd has begun his attack on Angel Grove."

"We gotta do something."

"Can we call upon our zords now?" Kimberly asked.

"We have an immediate danger first. The Tengas are trying to gain access to the Temple."

"We can't let that happen."

"The Tengas are vile creatures. Their evil cannot upset the balance of purity in the temple. In order to defeat them, you must activate your ninja powers now."

"But how?"

"Look into your hearts and become one with your sacred ninja animal. Trust your ninja animals, they will not let you down."

"I am the Ape, mighty and strong. We are one!"

"I am the Bear, cunning and fierce!"

"I am the Wolf, silent and sure!"

"I am the Frog, courage and spirited!"

"I am the Crane, agile and graceful!"

"I am the Falcon, just and able! We are one!" Their powers ignited around them, strengthening the Rangers with enormous powers.

"Congratulations, Power Rangers! You have passed the portal of light, go forth, the spirit of Ninja lives in you!"

"Let's go stop them guys," Tommy said.

"Right!" The ninja rangers went to fight off the tengas that were trying to disturb the goodness of the temple.

"Hey birdbrains! Hate to tell you, but if you want to get inside the temple. You have to go through us!" "Let's do it guys!"

"Right!" They battled the Tengas together with their new ninja powers. Alpha was able to get the viewing globe to work a bit and found a transmission from Phadeous.

"Zordon, look, the Rangers have found the great power of ninja!" The viewing globe went back to earth and showed Rito giant size again, heading toward Angel Grove. "Oh no Zordon! Rito is back! And the rangers are still so far away. I hope they get back in time!"

* * *

The Rangers defeated the tengas with ease of their new ninja powers they celebrated. 

"Yes! We sent them packing!" The tengas flew back to Lord Zedd's palace, but left behind the Vypra egg, still un-hatched. It was an evil monster, ready to hatch at any moment. The rangers didn't know this after defeating the tengas.

"Woo! It's so great having our powers back!" Kimberly yelled clapping her hands.

"Not only back, better!"

"I can't wait to take on that Rito again," Aisha said.

"Yes, the Power Rangers are back!" Ninjor appeared.

"You did a fine job, Rangers! You have proven yourself worthy to possess the power of ninja, use your powers wisely, for the road you face will not be easily. The fight between good and evil never is. This is a great responsibility. Zordon chose well when he selected you 6, I could not have done better"

"Right now, we gotta save Angel Grove. How do we call the zords?"

"Look within your soul!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy yelled.

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright we did it!" Kimberly and Tommy high fived.

"Next stop, Angel Grove!"

"Right!"

"Power Rangers, power up!" The Rangers teleported straight back to Earth.

"Farwell my friends. Remember, you possess the power of ninja within yourselves, stay true to it and yourselves and your ninja powers will never fail you." Ninjor went back into the Temple. Little did he know that egg of Vypra was moments from hatching right outside the temple.

* * *

Rito stood waiting on the Rangers as he trampled through the city. The Rangers zords were called forth. 

"Red Ape, Ninja zord, power up!"

"Black Frog, Ninja zord, power up!"

"Blue Wolf, Ninja zord, power up!"

"Yellow Bear, Ninja Zord, power up!"

"Pink Crane, Ninja zord, power up!"

"White Falcon, Ninja zord, power up!" With their new zords, the Rangers defeated Rito, enough to send him back to the Moon.

* * *

The Rangers returned back to the fix up the Command Center. With their new powers, they knew it wouldn't take too long. As they were cleaning up, the alarm went off. 

"I don't see any problems, Billy. What's up?"

"I don't know." When Billy couldn't locate any disturbances on Earth, the Rangers just thought it was a malfunction. "Maybe it was nothing. Let's keep working." After the rangers completed the clean up the Command Center, Zordon finally realized where the real disturbance was going on. It was happening back on the planet Phadeous right outside the Temple. The Vypra was attacking Ninjor. The rangers new they had go back and help Ninjor. With their mighty new zords, the Rangers defeated Vypra. Zedd was not pleased from his throne seat at the Moon.

* * *

The Rangers went back to the Command Center. Alpha was extremely happy about the Power Rangers and their new powers. 

"THAT WAS EXCELLENT WORK, POWER RANGERS. I COULD NOT BE MORE PROUD OF YOU. NOW, IF YOU WOULD TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE VIEWING GLOBE. THERE IS SOMEONE THAT HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU." The Rangers turned and walked over to the viewing globe.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Is this thing on?" Ninjor appeared in the viewing globe, however his back to them.

"Uh, over here Ninjor," Kimberly waved. Everyone laughed.

"Turn around."

"Oh, right. There you are. Congratulations on a job well done. Now that you have mastered the art of your ninja powers, we can join forces to protect the temple of power from the evil that inhabits the universe."

"You got it Ninjor."

"Yeah, to protect and serve."

"NINJOR IS NOW IN ALLIANCE WITH US. FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, CALL ON HIM WHENEVER IT IS NEEDED FOR GUIDANCE AND HELP."

"Yes Power Rangers, we are one now. Simply close your eyes and focus on our collective energy, that is the power of ninja!"

"And you'll know, just like that?" Kimberly asked.

"Just like that," Ninjor said. "Until we meet again Rangers! Babyee!"

"It's great to have a friend like that on our side," Billy said.

"Yeah, you can never have too many friends quite like that."

"Yeah."

* * *

The Rangers got back into town. They found out surprisingly Bulk and Skull had been admitted into the Junior Police Patrol, and tonight was the graduation ceremony for new recruits. They all went home to shower and changed to celebration Bulk and Skull for passing the preliminary tests to be junior police. Kim showered and changed into her pink halter with khaki skirt and pink canvas shoes. She opened the door, as Tommy was about to knock. 

"Wow, Kimberly. You look….great."

"Thanks." They kissed. They went to graduation.

"I can't believe Bulk and Skull did this. I'm soo proud of them," Ernie said taking a seat with them.

"Yeah, we all are," Tommy said. They all laughed, not believing Bulk and Skull could ever complete and pass something as serious as this. But they did it, shaved heads in all. Kimberly hit Tommy's leg after Aisha tapped Kimberly to show her the cadets were coming.

"Oh look!"

"They look so cute," Kimberly said as they cadets walked down the aisle. "Way to go, guys!" Kimberly gave them the thumbs up. Bulk smiled and waved, while Skull blew her a kiss with a wink. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly, as he smiled at them. Kimberly put her hand on Tommy's leg during the ceremony. Lt. Stone introduced all the new cadets that passed in the row.

"Let's all give our new cadets a round of applause!"

"Woohoo! Bulk and Skull!" The crowd clapped. Bulk and Skull ended up knocking over the line of cadets. Everyone laughed. Lt. Stone stamped their hands as Bulk and Skull received their pin badges.

"I will be watching you two, very, closely. I will have you two on parking detail for the rest of your lives! Let's give them all another nice hand!" Bulk and Skull were in pain as they pulled out their badges. They held them for all to see.

'Yeah!"

"Wooooohoooo!" Aisha yelled, clapping.

"Way to go guys!" Tommy yelled clapping.

"Wooohooo!"

"Alright!"

_So, whatcha think guys? Until next time, now don't forget to review please :P_


	19. A Pink Nightmare

_AN: Katherine is up very, very coming soon, wouldn't be a story without her. :P_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 19: A Pink Nightmare**

Kim's mother came into her room to wake Kim for church. Kim moaned and eventually got out of bed. She showered and changed. Kimberly was in the kitchen drinking the last of her OJ.

"Oh, come on, Kim! We are going to be late!"

"Coming," Kimberly said drinking it down fast. The phone rung just as she went to close the door. "Oh! I got it!" Kimberly rushed back inside to answere it. It was a realtor for the house. Her house.

_"Is Mrs. Dumas in?"_

"No, we were about to go out. This is her daughter, what can I do for you?"

_"Oh, she wanted me to inform her when we found a family to buy the house."_

"Our house?" Kimberly asked.

_"Yes, would you relay that message?"_ Kimberly went quiet. _"Miss, did you hear me? Miss?"_

"Huh, oh, yea. I'll tell her," Kimberly said slowly hanging up the phone. She walked out to the car.

"Hurry up honey. You are taking after Tommy way too much." Kimberly opened the car door, but didn't get in.

"Are you selling the house?" Kimberly asked.

"How did you find out?" Kimberly's mother asked.

"What? It's true! How could you!!" Kimberly yelled slamming her door.

"Honey, Pierre needs to go back to France. His family all lives there and he has been asked to become the new director of his own museum in Paris. He needs to start working very soon. Wednesday will be the final art show he gives for charity here in the States. I have decided that we should all go move there to Paris with him, we leave Sunday."

"What about me?! What about Tommy?! What about my friends, school, my life here?!"

"Calm down and we can discuss this after church," Kim's mother said getting into the car.

"How can you think of church when you sold our home?"

"Honey, just get in."

"No!"

"Get in."

"This is my home! My home, Mom! I'm not going anywhere!" Kimberly took off running.

"Kimberly? Kimberly!"

"Should we follow her?" Pierre asked.

"No, Pierre, give her time to let it all sink in. She'll be back later."

"Are you sure, honey? I think we should go after her."

"No, let's just go."

* * *

After church, Kim's mother tried to find her daughter. She called around, but no one had seen her since today. Even Tommy had no clue where she could be. They got home around 1 pm, but found the house still empty. Kimberly didn't come home for the rest of the day. Kim's mother called Tommy once it started getting late in the afternoon . _"She hasn't come home yet?" _

"No, and I am getting worried about that. Has she called you, or anything?"

_"No, I haven't spoken to her since she left to go to church with you. Did something happen?" Tommy asked. _

"Yes, but I wish to discuss it with my daughter right now, not you."

_"Okay. I will try and find her, Mrs. Dumas. Don't worry." _

"Thank you Tommy."

* * *

It had started to rain. Eventually everyone was out in the pouring down rain searching for Kimberly. Tommy searched all their special places, but didn't find her. None of Kim's friends had found her and it was around 5 pm, and the rain had intensified over the last hour. Thunderstorms were rolling around the city and didn't seem to want to leave the area. Tommy had connected Zordon in his car, but Zordon informed Tommy that Kimberly had contacted them earlier, saying she just wanted to left alone for the time being. Tommy begged Zordon, who simply asked Tommy to think. Tommy did. Zordon smiled and allowed Alpha to teleport Tommy to the cliffs on the outskirts of town. Tommy remembered that she loved to go there with him ever since they made love with the view of the city before them. He didn't bring an umbrella and was soaked from walking down the path. Tommy found Kimberly sitting on a bench, all wet and shivering. She was just staring ahead. 

"Kimberly?" She gasped, as Tommy touched her shoulder when he bent down next to her.

"How did you find me?" Kimberly asked shaking a bit.

"Zordon. I first remembered we made love around here not too long ago. You told me you loved this view so much."

"It's truly a great view," Kimberly said standing up. Her clothes clung to her skin.

"Come on, I gotta get you home." Kimberly pulled away from Tommy.

"I have no home! Thanks to my mother!"

"What?" Tommy asked trying to hold her.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"You know I can't do that, come on." Tommy hugged her. "Kim, you're gonna catch the flu again, maybe even worse, you have 2 competitions this month, you don't want to be sick again."

"I don't need you!" Kimberly yelled. "Stop trying to always be my hero!" She sat down. He sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Tommy asked.

"You're gonna stay here, with me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you won't leave."

"And what about getting sick?"

"Oh well, we always share things," Tommy said with a smile.

"You would do that?"

"Of course," Tommy said taking her hand. She started crying and buried her face in his chest. She sat into his lap and he held her tightly. Tommy was able to slide her into his lap better into his arms. He lifted her up with ease.

"I don't want you to get sick, so I gotta get you home."

"No, please, can we just go to your place for now?"

"Fine."

"I can't face her not now. I can't… I hate her," Kimberly whispered with her arms around his neck.

"Your mother?" Kimberly nodded.

"I don't want to go anywhere near her."

"Why?"

"I just don't okay!"

"Okay." Tommy teleported them out. They landed right outside Tommy's car.

* * *

They drove in silence. Tommy's mother came from the kitchen and found her soaked son carrying an equally wet Kim to his room. 

"Tommy?" His mother asked, but Tommy didn't stop, as he went straight to his room. Tommy sat Kim in his chair and got some towels.

"Wrap this around you and I'll find you something warmer." He went upstairs and got her some hot cocoa started.

"Where was she?"

"Uh, the park." Tommy put on some water

"I'll fix that, you two get warm." Tommy kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thanks Mom." Kim was shaking in the chair. Tommy came and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get you warm." She stepped from her shoes and went to take off her top, but Tommy stopped her. "Let me," he said sliding the wet tank from her soaked body. He took off his own tank and slid her skirt down her body and she stepped from it. He got some drier clothes and took her bra off. He put on a long white sleeve top for her. He changed all his wet clothes and just put on some white boxers and tank. Tommy's mother came in with a tray of cocoa and cookies. Kimberly was resting on Tommy's body, laying outstretched on him under the covers. He was stroking her head.

"Here you two, something to warm you up." Kim sat up and took a mug. Tommy took the other one.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Kimberly, shouldn't you be calling your mother?"

"No, I won't be talking to her ever again," Kimberly said taking a sip.

"Kimberly, she is very worried about you."

"I don't care," Kimberly said coughing on the hot cocoa. Tommy shook his head at his mother

"Mom, can you...give us time alone." Tommy's mother left them. Tommy pulled Kimberly to his lap.

"You have to call her Beautiful." She shook her head and coughed. "Yes, you do, she was very upset when you…" Kim got off him. His phone went off.

"I'm not here," Kimberly said.

"I won't lie." She looked at Tommy sternly. Tommy picked up his phone.

_"Hello, Tommy. Did you find her?" _

"Mrs. Dumas, Kimberly is fine."

_"She doesn't want to speak me, huh?" _

"Yeah."

_"Is she okay?" _

"She's fine, really."

_"Can you please put her on?"_ Tommy handed the phone to Kimberly.

"Talk to her." Kimberly simply put the phone on the hook.

"I won't. I hate her!" The phone rung again. Tommy picked it up.

_"Tell her to please talk to me."_ Kim pushed the phone back to Tommy.

"No," Kimberly whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dumas but.."

_"Just tell her I love her and we need to talk. Bye."_ Click. Tommy put it up.

"That was uncool and mean."

"Well, you know what, I couldn't care less. I'm in more pain than she could ever be," Kim said turning away from him.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight!"

"Okay." Kimberly hugged him as she started crying.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, whatever happened. You won't lose me."

_

* * *

_

The next day

Throughout classes, Kimberly spent time staring off, not really paying attention or talking. Tommy could barely get her to explain anything, as she was always short and distance with him. Kimberly had to help the other students with Art gallery set-up at the Youth Center. Kimberly didn't want to do it, but had to because her mother and stepfather were major contributors to the fundraiser this afternoon.

"Kimberly, I want to speak to you now."

"Mom, I have items to put up."

"We have to talk," Mrs. Dumas said grabbing her arm.

"Talk? Now! Try talking to me when you were selling our house! Wait, I guess you forgot to mention that!" Kimberly pulled away and went to get another box from the van of the Art Museum. She picked up the box and started crying immediately. Kimberly put the box down and sat there. Pierre found her.

"Kimberly, my lil croissant. Your mother was…she asked me to see how you are?"

"If she really cared about me, she wouldn't be doing this," Kimberly said wiping her face.

"I am so sorry, Kimberly. I asked her to tell you sooner, but she….your mother felt it would be best this way."

"Best? Best for whom! Herself! I can't do this now. I have a set-up to do." Kimberly finished wiping her face and walked back inside.

* * *

Tommy and Aisha got out of school before everyone and went to help out at the Youth Center. Kimberly stood alone by a table, just re-organizing a few items on table, though they were perfectly fine where they sat. She was just out of it, wanting to look busy so she wouldn't have to deal with her mother and start crying again. Aisha and Tommy went over to Kimberly. 

"Hey, Kim. Kimberly?" Aisha looked at Tommy.

"Kimberly, woohoo, anybody there?" Tommy asked waving his hand in front of her face. Kimberly looked up with a slightly smile before it faded. "What's wrong?" Tommy could tell she had been crying. Kimberly shook her head. "Okay, you promised me you would tell me today, so what's wrong?"

"Guys, I'm fine. What's up, where are the others?"

"Coming soon, you were really spaced out there," Aisha said.

"You've been doing that all day, so tell us what's wrong?"

"Well, I guess, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well, I always love good news first."

"My stepfather, Pierre was offered to run, direct, his very own Art Museum where he can showcase his works, and other famous painters and sculptures."

"Wow, that's great news."

"Yeah, it is." Kimberly looked over to her mother, stepfather and art teacher talking about one of Pierre's painting.

"I always thought your stepfather was cute." Kimberly smiled as she saw the way her mother looked up at Pierre. Tommy shook his head.

"Yeah, he's been great, I always liked him with my mom."

"Well, congratulations are in order for him and your mother, but what's the bad news?" Tommy asked.

"It's in Paris," Kimberly said turning to face Aisha and Tommy. "Mom says we are all…moving there Sunday, for good." Tears rolled down Kimberly's face. Tommy stepped forward. Kimberly hugged him immediately, burying her face into his chest.

* * *

Kimberly's mother tried to stop Kimberly and Tommy on their way out, but Kimberly wouldn't even look her mother's way. Billy noticed Kim's attitude towards her mother and felt the tension there. 

"What's going on with Kimberly and her mother?" Billy asked on the walk home.

"They are fighting because Kim's mother wants to move them to Paris."

"Paris?!" Adam said. Tommy nodded.

"Why so far, and now?" Tommy explained to the guys as Kimberly was walking ahead with Aisha.

"I know you are upset, but your mother…"

"Upset? How would you feel if your mother was going to move you from your home, your life and only gave you a week's notice? It's ridiculous and unfair!" Aisha put her arm around Kimberly to calm her girl down.

* * *

That night Kimberly was over Tommy's house, not wanting to be imder the same roof as her mother. Tommy had to hold his tongue back as Kimberly vented more about things. 

"Hello! I'm your girlfriend here! I am the one that has every right to be upset about this. She sold my house! The house I have lived in for over the past 16 years of my life. When Daddy left, that was the only thing I could tie to our family together. That house means more to me than her, how could she take it from me without even asking?!"

"She's not taking it away!"

"She has!" Kimberly yelled back. "It's gone, sold for another family to take!"

"I'm not going to fight you with this any more. This is something your mother and you have to sit down and talk about."

"Hell no!" She took a cookie. "I hate her, and I never want to speak to her again!" Tommy pulled her back to the bed with him. "No!" Kimberly tried to pull away, but he held her arms across her chest with his arms. "NO!"

"Don't fight me, please. I just want to hold you okay." Kimberly calmed down in his arms. "We'll come up with something. I won't let you go to Paris."

"You better not!" Kimberly said straddling his waist as she turned around in his lap. She cupped his face with her hands. She planted soft kisses on his lips. "I can't lose you."

"I know, I can't lose you, either. Besides it's September, Olympics is in June, less than a year to go. You can't leave for Paris now. Maybe our honeymoon." Kimberly smiled and kissed him again.

"It's just, I mean, she sold our house and is trying to move to Paris. Paris!" Kim let out a shriek of anger. Tommy grimaced to her high pitch. Kimberly laid her head against Tommy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm being a brat."

"Hey, I understand, this would be hard on anyone. And here we were thinking that I was the one moving early, but now you are the one." Kimberly held Tommy tightly as she started crying. She shook against him. "I'm so sorry, Kim."

"I know," Kimberly said getting off his lap. She stood up to get some tissue from the bathroom, but Tommy stopped her. Tommy wrapped his arms around her. They swayed a bit.

"Hey, what if…what if you were pregnant?" Tommy asked.

"What?"

"I mean, then you couldn't leave right?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my mother would kill us, besides I'm not pregnant. And if 5 months from now I don't get fat, better yet, 9 months from now, I don't have a baby, I'm pretty sure, my mother won't be pleased."

"You could… get pregnant."

"Tommy, what are you saying?" Kimberly asked.

"We could say you were pregnant. That way your mother couldn't take you, and then…we…maybe we try and get pregnant quickly."

"Tommy, we are Power Rangers, we can't stop to have a baby just to keep me here. There has to be another way." The phone rung, it was Aisha calling. Tommy answered the phone as Kimberly got tissues. He held the phone to Kimberly.

"It's Aisha."

"Thanks." Kimberly took the phone as she wiped her nose. "Hey, Aisha. What's up?"

_"I called the others. We are all so worried about you Kimberly." _

"I know." Kimberly sat on the bed as Tommy got ready for bed by brushing his teeth.

_"I know you're sad about leaving…." _

"But how can I just leave, Aisha. I mean. I'm a Power Ranger. I can't just quit, we got our new powers. Rito is here."

"_Look, the guys and I thought we could all meet at the park before school tomorrow. Together, we can all figure something out."_

"Okay, that sounds great," Kimberly said. "I'll be with Tommy."

_"Okay, goodnight, girl. Sleep dreams." _

"Yeah, you two." Kimberly hung up the phone.

"Feeling better?" Tommy asked clicked off the lights. Kimberly shook her head. Tommy got in bed with her. "We'll figure out something."

"Guys want to meet at the park before school." Tommy got under the covers with her and hugged her.

"Let's just try and get some sleep." Kimberly wrapped her arm around Tommy as she tried to get some sleep on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kimberly whispered, closing her eyes to tears.

* * *

From the moon, Finster had created a new weapon that could go inside the dreams of the Rangers. He had found particularly tonight, Kimberly was having that nightmare with the monstrous French painter. Rita laughed. Rita and Lord Zedd decided they would use this monster as an advantage to them. They sent Finster to create another device to steal Kimberly's dreams.

* * *

Kimberly shot up in bed breathing hard. Tommy woke with a start as well. 

"Hey…" Kimberly gasped and pulled away from Tommy at first. "Hey, it's okay! It's just me!" Kimberly wiped her face. Tommy moved some hair from her face. "It's okay."

"It is not okay, Tommy! Ok! None of this is okay!" Kimberly turned to face and hugged him. Tommy rubbed her back to try and calm her tears. Every time Kimberly attempted to close her eyes that night, she could see that monstrous French painter. As she didn't want to bother Tommy with his sleep, so just laid there in his arms, wide awake for the second straight night.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy woke up way before his alarm. He tightened an arm around Kimberly. She gasped and shot up in the bed.

"Sorry!" Tommy said sitting up with her. Kimberly slowed her breathing and looked at Tommy.

"No, I'm sorry." Tommy wrapped his arm around her and laid them both back down. Tommy woke up to his alarm. He reached and hit it, which allowed Kimberly to snuggled more into his chest. After a while, he finally pulled away. Kimberly gasped as she shot up again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She felt her forehead. "Just a weird dream. Hey my things," Kimberly said. She went to her bag, opened it and found some clothes, bath bucket, gym bag, bookbag and laptop.

"Your mother must have brought it while we slept."

"Oh, man. I feel tired," Kimberly said sitting at the edge of his bed.

"You twisted most the night."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tommy kissed her forehead. "You feel warm."

"I'm fine," Kimberly said getting her things ready to shower.

"Look, I know you hardly slept last night…so," Tommy said stopping Kimberly.

"I'm fine." Tommy stopped her hands as she searched for a change of cloths.

"No, I want you to stay here and try to get some sleep today. You haven't slept in 2 days, Kimberly."

"How did you, no, look I'm fine. I can…"

"Please, listen to me. Just this once."

"Fine." Kimberly sighed. Tommy kissed her forehead as she laid back down.

"Good girl." Tommy got up and got ready for school and meeting the guys in the park. He came out from his shower and found Kimberly hugging LDZ as she was almost asleep. Tommy quietly left, kissing her forehead and on the lips. Tommy met up the others at the park.

* * *

Kimberly got up and got ready about 15 minutes after Tommy left. She found the guys sitting at a table bench in the park. Tommy stood up with a sigh as she appeared. 

"Hey, looks like you didn't get any sleep after I left."

"I have had nightmares for 2 straight days. I can't close my eyes without seeing that monster. Sleep is not going to help, if all I have is nothing but nightmares. I look like crap, my hair is fuzzy, my make-up is a mess. I am so tired, I can't even think straight."

"Well, maybe we should tell Zordon," Adam said.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he already knows."

"Kim, have you tried talking this over with your mother?"

"Why? She's so happy right now, she didn't even think to tell me. Maybe I'm being a spoiled brat, but…this is my life." Kimberly rested her chin on her arms. She blew some air out her eyes. Tommy pushed the strands of hair away and took her hand. Kimberly smiled a bit when he kissed her hand and went back to schoolwork. Then tengas appeared. "Tengas! From one bad nightmare to another!" Kimberly said as she stood up first.

"This is no dream. Ninja Ranger Power!" They stood side-by-side and called upon just their ninja powers. They fought the tengas. Kimberly feeling very dizzy as she went into battle. She stood in a daze as the tengas surrounded her. She was taken away by several tengas.

"Tommy!"

"Hey!" Tommy yelled.

"Put me down birdbrains! Tommy!"

"Hang on Kimberly!" Tommy tried to reach her, but was taken down by several tengas.

"You guys!" Kimberly was taken over to a tree and held there, as Finster and Rito appeared. She fought against the tengas, but their hold was strong, even knocking off Kim's communicator. Finster used his new device to steal the part of Kim's nightmare with the monstrous French painter. The tengas, Rito and Finster left after getting what Zedd sent them to do. Kimberly was struggling to hold herself up when Tommy demorphed them. He looked back to see Kimberly and rushed over to her with the others.

"Hey, you alright? What happened?" Kimberly felt her head as she walked a bit forward.

"Weird, I must have blacked out or something because I don't even remember getting free from the tengas," Kimberly said. "Whoa." Tommy quickly put his arms around Kimberly as she swayed a bit.

"I wonder what Rita and Zedd wanted?"

"Well, they didn't send those birdbrains down here for a game of tag."

"Come on guys, school is about to start."

"Right." They all went to school.

* * *

Zordon called the Rangers, minus Kimberly to the Command Center. Zedd had finally finished the creation of Kim's monster. He sent it down to Earth. The Rangers morphed into action to battle the monster. Kimberly looked around the school halls. 

"Where are the guys? Oh, I wonder if Zordon knows?" Kimberly looked around and went to touch her communicator. She gasped and felt her wrist. "Oh no! I can't believe this. I've lost my communicator again. Zordon's gonna kill me. Think Kimberly. Okay, don't panic. I know I put it on this morning. Where did I go? Okay, I just have to retrace my steps. I went to the park with the guys, right, the park!" Kimberly went back to the park and found her communicator on the ground. "Zordon, I read you!"

"TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY, THE OTHER RANGERS IN GRAVE DANGER."

"Right!" Kimberly teleported out the park to the Command Center. She found out the monster from her dream was made real and had drained Ninjor and the other Rangers of it's colors during the battle. "Hey, that's the monster from my dreams."

"ZEDD AND RITA MUST HAVE CREATED THE MONSTER FROM YOUR DREAMS. IF THAT IS SO, ONLY YOU CAN DEFEAT IT. DO NOT BE AFRAID KIMBERLY…."

"Oh, I'm not afraid of that monster Zordon!" Kimberly said pointing to it.

"I REALIZE THAT KIMBERLY. I AM SPEAKING ABOUT YOUR ANXIOUS OF THE POSSIBILITIES ABOUT MOVING TO FRANCE."

"Wow, I guess I am afraid about leaving the Power Rangers, and my home."

"KIMBERLY, WE ALL TEND TO FEAR THE UNKNOWN. YOU MUST TRUST THAT YOUR MOTHER HAS ONLY YOUR BEST INTENTIONS IN ORDER."

"I know, Zordon. I feel awful. I know my mother wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." Kimberly smiled. "Thanks Zordon."

"Aiyayaya, these tender moments always overload my circuits." Kimberly laughed and rubbed Alpha's head.

"NOW YOU ARE READY TO FACE THE ARTIST MOLE. DESTROYING ITS PALLET WILL RECEIVE THE OTHER RANGERS' AND NINJOR'S POWERS. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's Morphing Time! Pink Ranger power!" Kimberly morphed and battled the Artist Mole monster. She had to draw on her strength, as the monster had her down for the count. Kimberly was able to destroy the monster's pallet and give the others' powers back. With their zords, the Rangers defeated the monster once and for all.

* * *

Kimberly went to final showing at the Youth Center to speak with her mother. She rushed over to her mother and Pierre. She took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Mommy, I am really sorry about being a brat and saying how much I hated you, but I need to say this."

"You can tell me anything, honey. What is it?"

"I love very very much, and I am really excited about everything that is happening for Pierre and this new job, but I am really really worried about moving to France, leaving my friends, Tommy, my home, my school and having to learn a new language and…everything," Kimberly said in a rush.

"Baby, please slow down. I know you are scared."

"No, I hate this feeling that I am ruining everything by having to say this to you, because I shouldn't feel this way." Tears formed in Kim's eyes. "But I want you to know, that I trust you and if moving to Paris is what we have to do. I will do it, I won't like it, but I will do it. I understand that you would never do anything unless it was okay." Kimberly hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby. And of course, everything is going to be okay, as long as we always talk to each other."

"Kim…" Kimberly pulled away from her mother and turned to see Aisha standing there with her parents behind her.

"Kimberly, Aisha told us what is going on."

"And we think we have a solution to this problem," Mr. Campbell said, Aisha's father. The guys stood in the background.

"What, you do?"

"Kim, would you like to stay with me and my family until you finish school?" Kimberly gasped. She looked back at her mother.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know, that is a big imposition to put on the Campbells."

"Believe me, it is no imposition at all."

"Well, is that what you want Kimberly?" Kimberly looked back at her mother with a smile as she bit her lip.

"I'll finish out high school here and then I'll move to France."

"Well, I don't see why not. I guess it is better that you finish your schooling here."

"Really?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"Oh Mom!" Kimberly hugged her.

"And anytime you want to come and visit, my home is your home," Pierre said. Kimberly hugged him too. "My lil croissant." She turned back to Aisha.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Oh we can't wait," Mrs. Campbell said.

"Welcome to the family, Kimberly!"

"Besides, we are sister, aren't we?"

"Yes! Ahh!" Kimberly and Aisha hugged. The guys came over. Kimberly hugged Tommy next.

* * *

That afternoon, Kimberly was lying in Tommy's bed. It was pretty early, just 5pm, but Tommy felt Kimberly need her rest. He had a little surprise planned, but had to make sure Kimberly get to sleep first. 

"I can't sleep with it being still light outside," Kimberly said under the covers. His room was practically dark, but Kimberly could still feel the sun out.

"Well, you need to make up for all the sleep you missed." Tommy was sitting on the bed.

"Well, you know I can't sleep alone. Besides, why am I in my PJs at 6?"

"To go to bed." Kimberly sighed.

"I know a way you can get me asleep."

"Naughty minx." Kimberly sat up and kissed Tommy. She pulled him down with her to the bed. The clothing that separated their bodies only seem to disappear in the blink of an eye. Tommy never knew he could ever want a woman like he wanted Kimberly. The thought of her moving to France would have been unbearable, but they would have strived to make it work, they both knew that. Kimberly broke away from their intense kiss her breathing hard as she sat up on the bed after pushing Tommy to lay down, with only her panties on. Her soft brown eyes roamed his fully naked body. The sweet scent of arousal filled the room, as Tommy's 'Beautiful' hunger gaze made his cock twitch at her. She slowly pushed her panties off her hips and kicked them down to the ground where their other clothes were. His doe brown eyes locked with hers as he gave a low possessive growl and pushed his hips against hers. Tommy took Kimberly's by the waist and laid her softly to the bed. He slid down her body. Kimberly couldn't hold the moans that began to escape her and her fingers sought his shoulders for support to only find that his hands had taken possession of them and intertwined their fingers together. He pressed his face into her trim stomach. He kissed her pink butterfly ring before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses across her tummy before lowering himself between her thighs. His tongue slid inside her. Her moans seem to encourage him to thrust his tongue harder and faster into her. Kimberly felt the intense feeling of passion to ripple through her body.

Try as she might, Kimberly couldn't hold back the feeling of her orgasm but it soon took over and she cried out Tommy's name that seemed to make him let out a low rumbling growl of appreciation between her legs. When the orgasm passed, that left Kimberly hungry for more. Tommy slid back up her body, capturing Kimberly's lips with his in a searing kiss, forcing her to taste herself. She felt his swollen cock press up against her heat and she moaned softly in his mouth. He pulled away slowly leaving her lips that swell with his abuse and he stepped back to admire her beautiful body. Kimberly always believed in faith, and true love. She knew that was a main reason she fell in love with Tommy and vice versa. The day they first truly met was fate. He was fated to always been there for her. Kimberly smiled as Tommy looked upon her body as if this was all new. She was always amazed how much his eyes enjoyed this, as if it was a brand new every time they made love. Kimberly felt that fate was playing with her now.

Tommy's fingers grabbed firmly at her breasts as he lowered his face to one of her erected nipples and without hesitation he toyed with them. Kimberly's hands went to his hair. It was always silkier than hers, making her so jealous, he was a boy and had better hair than she did. She loathed that about him. He could grow his hair so long, so beautiful, and she had to battle with her locks every morning, and all he did was wash, blow dry and go. Kimberly could hardly breath as he sucked away at her breasts.

"Please . . ." Kimberly cried looking deep into his eyes "Take me. Take me now!" Tommy smiled. He came up and kissed her on the lips. As they kissed, feverously, he slid his cock into her warm, wet core. Tommy slightly growled, as Kimberly moaned. He couldn't believe how much he seemed to always find new pleasure with this woman. Kimberly gasped from the feeling of him sliding into her filling her completely full. She thought herself about to burst. Until she felt warm wet kisses trailing up her neck when then his soft lips pressed against hers.

Tommy began to move slowly at rates that seem to drive Kimberly insane. His eyes sparkled as he watched her wither under him in anticipation hoping there will be more strong sure thrusts. He sped up finally and his name rang throughout the room as it past her lips often with moans. He slightly slowed as he felt her contract around him begging him to cum within her as she orgasm but he wouldn't, at least not yet. And then it hit her, but Tommy didn't stop, knowing it was extraordinary, even better this way. Tommy began to pump into her faster and harder knowing by her cries that she could take it. She always could handle him, Tommy knew he never had to forget that. Kimberly was made for him and vice versa. He sped up forcing her to forget about matching his thrusts and to only hold on to him. Tommy watched her face contort in pleasure and he knew she would cum again only this time he would join her. So to bring the final orgasm for them he quickened his thrusts and pounded himself into her deeper. Kimberly let out a scream of his name, as Tommy felt himself spasm and he arched his back as both of their orgasm hit in synchronization. He released a low rumbling growl in his chest as he nuzzled her neck coming down from his high. Kimberly moaned and dropped her legs from around him. Tommy sighed and slowly lowered his body on top of her. Kimberly giggled a little when he yawned, burying his face into her neck.

"I thought I was the one suppose to go to sleep." She held onto him.

"Yeah, well, you always wore me out." Kimberly giggled again. Tommy rolled them over. "Think you can go to sleep now?"

"Yep." Kimberly held her arms around him and laid her head to his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beautiful." Tommy kissed her forehead and they went on to sleep. Ahhhh, good old fate sometimes you have to love it.

* * *

Kimberly woke up and felt the bed. It was empty. Tommy was gone. Kimberly sat up fast. 

"Tommy?" She held the sheet to her chest. The room was empty. "Tommy!" Kimberly grabbed the clock to see it was 10pm. Kimberly saw a note.

_'Finally awake, well, put on the clothes in the chair and go upstairs. I have a surprise for you." _

Kimberly smiled at Tommy's bad handwriting. She put on the white dress with her pink tights and flip-flops. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair. Kimberly walked upstairs. "Hello? Tommy!"

"He's not here." Kimberly jumped back at her mother's voice.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I have been here 20 minutes. You barely moved when I hit your butt early."

"Where's Tommy?"

"He asked me to put this on you and take your somewhere."

"Where?"

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Kimberly looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"Come on," Kimberly's mother said covering her eyes with the white headband. Kim's mother led her out to the car. They drove to Kim's surprise.

"Can I take this off now?" Kimberly asked as they stopped.

"Not yet. Damn, you get that stubbornness and impatience from your father, you know." Kimberly laughed.

"Daddy says from you."

"Oh, what would he know." Kim's mother laughed out. Kimberly was led to the front door.

"Okay, now I can take this off."

"Yes."

"Thank god!" Kimberly pulled it off. "Hey, why are we at Aisha's place?"

"Ring the bell." Kimberly pushed the button.

"Surprise!" Kimberly covered her mouth in surprise. Aisha and her parents had been working all afternoon with the surprise party to welcome Kimberly. Tommy and the guys moved all Kim's things from her bedroom, along with other family items from her old house to her new room connected to Aisha's bedroom upstairs.

"Come on, let's see your new room!" Aisha said taking Kim's hands and leading her upstairs. It took the whole afternoon and well into the night. All Kim's things were in boxes at first, before Aisha and her mother unloaded them, while Tommy worked with the guys on getting her dresser, and clothes put away. Aisha and Kimberly would share a bathroom, which was between the 2 bedrooms. Kimberly was given the room with the fantastic balcony window. Everyone left to get home and get some sleep since it was almost midnight. Kimberly kissed her mother and Pierre goodnight. Tommy came upstairs as Kimberly was in the bathroom putting her things away like she wanted, talking to Aisha. Tommy came into her room and laid on her bed. Kimberly came out the bathroom and put her hands on her hips.

"Boy, if you don't get your feet of my freshly made bed," Kimberly said shoving his feet off. Tommy smiled and sat up. He pulled her to his lap.

"You're farther away from me, you know that."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, it is," Tommy said kissing her neck.

"Oh, it'll take like an extra 5 minutes," Kimberly said with a smile.

"But that's 5 minutes we lose." Kimberly straddled his lap, kissing him passionately.

"Oh, well, we'll just have to make that up huh," Kimberly said kissing him again. Aisha's parents came into the room. Aisha's mother cleared her throat. Kimberly got off Tommy's lap quickly. They both stood up and fixed their clothes.

"Thank you so much, Mr and Mrs. Campbell for allowing me to stay in your home." Kimberly hugged Aisha's mother again.

"You are welcome in our home, dear. Now, it is 12, and you two have school. So you two want to call it a night."

"Uh, yeah," Kimberly said smiling at Tommy. She hated that she had to say goodbye to Tommy.

"I'll call you, Kim. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tommy," Mr. Campbell said.

"Night, dear," Mrs. Campbell said. Kimberly gave Tommy one last peek on the lips, and he left.

"Goodnight, Kimberly." They all left her room. Kimberly changed into her PJ's. She brushed her head and went to brush her teeth. Aisha came in dressed in her PJ's and about to brush her teeth too. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"This is going to be soo cool," Kimberly said grabbing her pink brush.

"Yeah, I know! We are like 4 steps away from each other."

"I know!" They brushed their teeth together. Aisha went to her room.

"Aisha, would you…can I… if I asked you something?"

"What is it, sis?"

"You're gonna think I'm weird."

"Kimberly, I know you're weird." Kimberly laughed. "Just playing, I love you. What's up?"

"I love this room, but…I….This room is soo big, I don't think I can sleep in it alone, could we…"

"Sleep together? Sure, come on, you can sleep in bed with me until you get use to the new room." Kimberly smiled and hugged Aisha.

"You are totally awesome." They went and got into Aisha's bed, and fell asleep. Kimberly still had a bit of anxiety; her mother was leaving her in just a few short days. She didn't know when the next time she would see her mother. Kimberly lost another night's worth of good sleep again.

* * *

Next morning 

Aisha's parents came into Kimberly's room first and found the bed empty.

"I wonder where she could be?" Mrs. Campbell asked. They checked Aisha's room and found the two of them sleeping peacefully together.

"Look at them, honey. Best friends."

"No, I think Aisha finally has found herself a true sister." Kimberly barely moved as Aisha turned over and found Aisha's parents standing there.

"Morning, Mommy, Dad." Aisha yawned.

"Morning, sweetie." Kimberly woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good morning," Kimberly said with a yawn.

"Good morning you two. Time for school."

"Okay." Kimberly and Aisha stood up.

"Not the morning you were expecting, huh?" Aisha said as Kimberly helped fixed her bed.

"Yeah, usually Tommy kisses me with his funky morning breath." Aisha laughed.

"Well, you won't have to worry about me doing that," Aisha said putting her pillows back at the head.

"Yeah, thanks." They both laughed and got ready for school.


	20. Hot Damn

**Chapter 20: Hot Damn, A Fever Again**

That afternoon

Tommy and Kimberly took the whole side of one booth so she could lie in Tommy's lap during their lunch. He rubbed her forehead as she slept. Ernie came over with the food and noticed Kimberly sleeping, not eating.

"Is Kimberly sleeping?" Ernie asked.

"Yea. She hasn't been sleeping much lately."

"She has a meet at 4 right?"

"If her body can take it," Tommy said drinking his soda. Kimberly sat up in a sweat, as everyone was halfway finish with their food. Tommy handed her a napkin.

"Thanks." She blew her nose. "Oh, man. I can't hardly stay awake," Kimberly said leaning against Tommy's shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"You don't have to stay here, you can go home and sleep more."

"No, I have a meet in less than 4 hours. I have to train a bit and get ready." Aisha reached over and felt Kim's head.

"Kim, I hate to break it to you, but you have a slight fever."

"Maybe you should just sit this meet out," Billy said.

"Guys, this is my start. The World Championships are in like 2 months. If I skip anything, I have to work double time to make Nationals, this spring. I have less than a year before the Olympics."

"But you are sick," Aisha said.

"I just need some type medicine that won't make me drowsy for the meet, anything that will take away this head cold."

Because they had time between classes, Tommy took Kimberly to find some better medicine at a drug store. She took it and went to her final class of the day. Kimberly was still drowsy and fell asleep during the lesson. Tommy or Aisha had to nudge to keep her somewhat conscious. Tommy and Kimberly left school early around 2:45 pm. She went to shower and changed into her competition suit and warm-up suit. She left her flip-flops on. Tommy brushed her hair back and helped her half French braid and left the rest into a high ponytail. Kimberly went to do some last minute training.

* * *

The competition was delayed until 5:30, so Kimberly had time to train. As some girls were on the floor, Kim started on beam, and was too slow to Tommy. She barely had the concentration not to pause on every move, those balance checks would make her score go down extremely. 

"Are you going to speed it up any time today?" Kimberly nodded, at Tommy but the look in her eyes told Tommy what she wasn't feeling it today. "Come here," Tommy said motioning her to get down. He felt her forehead as Kimberly sat down. "You are burning up now. You should sit this one out."

"No, I'm fine," Kimberly said was she struggled to get back up. He grabbed her arms, pulling her to sit on the beam. Kimberly sighed.

"Kim, I want the trainer to look at you. You can't compete if you are sick, you could endanger yourself and that would end your career today. You don't want that, right?"

"No, of course not. But, I will compete no matter what."

"I know you will. But I will stop you if I must. I won't have you hurt herself for a trophy. You mean more to me than a stupid trophy, or gold medal okay." Kimberly nodded. Tommy called over the trainer. Tommy went into the backroom with Kimberly, while a nurse examined her.

"Good lord, you have a 101.6 temperature! You should be in bed!"

"I know," Kimberly said, as she blew her nose with a tissue. "I have to compete, please."

"Have you taken anything today?"

"I took some cold medicine like over an hour ago."

"Well, then there is nothing I can do. I can't give you something strong and risk you being unfocused and out of it for competition. And I can't have your numb, because you might hurt yourself and not even know it." Kimberly nodded.

"So, then there is nothing more to say. Thanks, I have warm-ups still to go."

Kimberly went back to training. Tommy stood on the sidelines watching her. After bars, he made her stop. Kimberly leaned up against the side near the floor mat. She laid her head down on the top as the other girls practiced. Tommy came up behind her, holding her shoulders, before rubbing the back of her head and her back. She leaned back into his chest.

"Still sleepy?" Kimberly yawned and got another tissue out. Her nose was so red as were her cheeks. Tommy kissed her cheek. Kimberly pulled away.

"You don't want this," Kimberly said.

"Maybe, I do," Tommy said kissing her on the lips. "Give me your germs and I will hold them so you can compete." Kimberly giggled as he sucked on her neck. "I want all those nasty cold germs."

"Tommy!" Kimberly shrieked pulling away. "Not in public." Tommy didn't stop however. "Tommy!"

"Kimberly, you are up next!" A gymnast yelled after watching the happy couple kissing again.

"Coming!" Kimberly yelled looking over her shoulder. She removed her jacket and handed it to Tommy.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Kimberly went through her routine for her floor exercise. It was brand new like every performance she has set for this competition. This was the start of a new season, with the Olympics coming next summer in July. The past summer, Kimberly came up with brand new exercise, tougher and more precise, because of the Olympic year. Kimberly came up short on every pass, because she hardly had any speed to compete any passes.

"You can't compete," Tommy said. "I'm stopping you now."

"What?"

"You barely had enough air to compete that double twist."

"I'm just saving all my strength for the real thing, tiger. Really, I'll get it for competition." Kimberly ran her hands passed his stomach and sides as she hugged him.

"Kim…."

"I'll do just fine. I promise you." Kimberly moved to vault, performed simple single exercises.

* * *

This was the a new fall 1995 competition in gymnastics. It was September. This was called the Invitational VISA Cup. The World Championships were coming up shortly. Winners at the World Championships in Anaheim, California have the best chance to making the Olympics the next summer. Even in some cases, the World Champion is more likely to win medals at the Olympics. Most hopeful gymnasts around the city of Angel Grove for Olympic dreams came this afternoon, including Shawna. Kimberly was tops in the state, plus a great new Olympic competitor. 

Every coach looking for new talent had come to see her perform had stated that she was the true chance for Olympian gold, if she wanted it. Many scouts came to the meet today, they were all there checking out Kimberly, in hope for a chance to help train the young gymnast. Kimberly started on vault, then bars, floor and finally ending on beam. Tommy gave Kim a rose for luck. She gave him a kiss and went to stretch out before vault. Kim was third up. Her 2 vaults were: double front tuck with a half twist, degree of difficulty a 10, and a 2 ½ pike twist, scoring another 10. No girl was trying the front double tuck, but Kimberly decided the summer, when she saw Blaine Wilson perform it at Nationals Cup last spring, she wanted that move. It took months and constant falls, but she had it almost perfect, at least to the landings. Steps back here and there, nothing too serious. She did her first vault, and took a huge step back, earning a 9.8. Her second vault, her strongest and most consistent, she landed perfectly, earning a near perfect score of 9.9. She was in a tie for first place of the standing, Shawna from Stone Canyon got a 9.85 on beam. Tommy watched her slowly move to bars waiting area.

"I think I should go kidnap her and take her home," Tommy whispered to Aisha as Kimberly took her jacket from him, and sat down. Aisha smiled and opened the bottle of water for Kimberly.

"Good job, Kim."

"Thanks. I shouldn't have stepped back on the double tuck."

"Still, a 9.85 is a great start."

"Yeah." Kimberly got ready for bars, as she went into her gym bag for her hand grips.

* * *

The guys were in the stand with Kimberly's parents, Pierre and Ernie watching closely. 

"She's a fighter. You gotta give her that," Adam said.

"Probably shouldn't be right now," Kim's mother mumbled.

"Come on, let's just watch and pray," Rocky said. They all nodded and clapped for Kim. Tommy stood at the sidelines, as a stand in coach and spotter. He watched her shake her head as she stared at the bars from the sidelines, as a teammate from Angel Grove was performing. Kimberly was last up on bars.

"You okay?" Kim shook her head, but smiled. "Blurry?" She nodded. "Wanna pull out?" She shook her head.

"I can't do that now," Kimberly said putting on her hand guards tighter. "I can do this." Kimberly was finally called to perform when Cindy landed her double tuck. Kimberly did her routine. Her release move was a bit close to the bars, but she held on. She did her dismount, double layout, landing perfectly. She smiled as she held her hands above her head. She got a score of 9.9, almost perfect. Her combined score from vault and bars was a 19.75, keeping her in a tie for first. Kimberly moved to floor. Kim was second up of the 6 ladies performing at each spot. She had planned 4 tumbling passes.

"I think, you should leave out one."

"But that'll bring my overall score down. I'm fine!" Kimberly yelled. "Stop worrying about me!" Kimberly walked over to the mat after another gymnast was finished. She indicated she was ready to the judges. "I can do this." She started her routine.

"You can do it, Beautiful!"

Her first 2 passes came back-to-back of each other, first one had an Arabian front double tuck, and the second was a sequence of front flips into a front 1 ½ twist. She did her 3rd pass, which was a double pike with a punch layout front to end. And her finally pass, a simple double back tuck. She landed perfectly with each pass from what she felt.

* * *

Kimberly stood on the sidelines awaiting her scores. Kimberly gasped. She received a 10.0 on her floor and smiled. She looked up at Tommy and they hugged. He spun her around. He kissed her cheek and put her down. Kimberly blew a kiss to her mother, which she commonly did when she scored a perfect 10. Rocky jumped in front to pretend to catch it. Kimberly laughed. Kim's mother pulled Rocky down and blew a kiss at her daughter and gave her thumbs up. Kimberly was finally up for beam. Her vision became blurry again. But beam was up next, and her favorite. She could do it in her sleep if needed. And today might be just that day. Tommy gave her a sip of water before she was called. 

"Good luck."

"Thank."

"You can do it."

"I know." Kimberly smiled. She walked up wait for her turn. She held her hands up to the side of her head and rubbed her temples for a few seconds. Kimberly shook her head. A coach was watching his girl perform, spotting her if needed, but looked at Kimberly. After the girl's scores where given, Kimberly snapped from her stare.

"Kimberly, go!" Tommy yelled from the sidelines. Kimberly shook her head and went up to the line. She waited several moments before she indicated to the judges she was ready. She did front flip onto the beam, directly into a wolf jump. She did a double spin, into some lower beam work. Kimberly worked her 3 pass back walkovers next. She had a slight pause. She did some more jumps and her final stretch. Kimberly took in a breath as she eyed for her dismount from one end of the beam. She did 2 back handsprings into a front double tuck. She landed perfectly, the crowd cheered. Kim looked up to the scoreboard to see flashing red dots. The room started to spin and Kimberly just collapsed to the mats.

* * *

Tommy gasped and rushed to her side, along with the trainers, coaches, and other gymnasts. Kim's friends and parents rushed down from the stands. Tommy lifted Kimberly up and carried her backstage. Kimberly was put on the examine table as the doctor checked her. 

"She has a very high fever. She should have been resting, not competing." Tommy looked at the doctor.

"Can you help her?"

"We have to get this temperature down quickly." Kim's mother came rushing into the backroom.

"Where is my daughter!"

"Here, Mrs. Dumas," Tommy shouted.

"How is she?" Kim's mother rubbed her daughter's head.

"She has a high temperature."

"I'm doing everything in my power to get your daughter's fever down." Kimberly woke up and sat up.

"No, I'm fine," Kimberly said getting off the table. Kim's mother stopped her.

"Honey, lay down, please," Kim's mother said. "You heard the doctor, you have a fever."

"No, I'm fine now, I just felt a bit off." Kimberly put on her jacket. "So, what was my score?" Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"A 10. You won, Beautiful." Kimberly smiled. She hugged Tommy. "Thank you." Kimberly hugged her mother next. "I told you I was fine. Can I go celebrate?"

"Fine." Kimberly was helped off the table with by Tommy. When she appeared from the backroom, the crowd cheered her. Kimberly waved to the crowd and media. She was stopped for questions, and cut it short. Kimberly got her trophy and medals for her winnings.

"We should go out and celebrate with dinner," Kimberly said all giddy as she got her medals.

"You should go straight to bed!" Aisha said holding some of Kim's flower bouquets

"Guys, I'm fine now. Let me shower and we can go out for dinner." She gave Tommy a kiss and retreated to the lockers.

"She's going to be the death of me," Tommy said. Aisha smiled.

"Is really she okay?" Kim's mother asked as Kimberly went inside the lockers

"Yeah, Mrs. Dumas, you know our Kimberly. Always the center of attention." She laughed and patted Tommy's back.

"Well, dinner is on me," Pierre said.

"Yeah, free food," Rocky said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Kimberly reappeared, showered and dressed.

"Let's go," Kimberly said. They all went out to dinner to celebrate her win.

"You know, Kimberly, if you keep winning all these medals, we might have to buy another case for them in your new room," Tommy said picking at the gold medal. Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks, that's soo sweet." She gave him a kiss. "Thank you all for your support today. I really appreciate you all being there. And Daddy, thanks for coming."

"Of course, princess."

"And thank you Pierre for this amazing dinner."

"Anytime, Kimberly." He touched her cheek. She smiled.

* * *

Next morning 

Kim woke up to find Aisha already showered and dressed. She was shaking Kimberly lightly.

"Come on, princess, time to wake up." Kimberly moaned and groaned, slowly getting out of bed. Kimberly had a tearful goodbye to her mother and Pierre last night, as they flew to Paris finally. Tommy practically had to carry Kimberly out the airport. She didn't seem to want to move even after the flight to Paris was floating high in the sky away. She cried the whole drive back home. Tommy was allowed to comfort Kimberly and stay with her until she fell asleep.

"What time is it?" Kimberly asked. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep wrapped in Tommy's arms. He had left early when Aisha woke him, so he could go home and change for school before her mother finds him.

"Almost 7:30, I thought I would let you sleep a bit more." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks. I need it." She got her things for the bathroom and went to shower. Kimberly showered at the same time Aisha was fixing her make up, both singing to each other. Aisha's parents could hear and laughed. Kim changed into her pink striped short-sleeve polo tee with white twill capris and Aisha put on the exact same shirt, except hers was yellow along with some white capris.

* * *

They went to school after breakfast. Tommy drove them. After 4th block, Kim was feeling light-headed, but she didn't tell anyone. Tommy noticed how often Kimberly would just space off, not paying attention. At lunch, he felt her forehead. 

"Still pretty warm."

"I know." They walked to the park and Kim was sitting with Aisha doing some homework. Tengas attacked them and they had to fight another one of Rita and Lord Zedd's monster. Kimberly collapsed after they defeated the monster. They all teleported to the Command Center. Billy found that Kim's body was being drained, due to her lack of sleep and growing sickness, morphing didn't help her, but worsen it.

"She need to rest for at least a few days to get some strength back."

"I'll make her rest," Tommy said picking Kimberly up into his arms. She was still a bit out of it. Aisha and Tommy teleported right outside her house. Aisha's parents were fixing dinner when they came inside.

"Oh, my gosh! What's wrong with her?" Aisha's mother said wiping her hands.

"She's really sick Mom." Aisha's father felt Kimberly's burning head.

"She needs to go to the hospital now," Aisha's father said. Tommy carried her to the car, Aisha and him sat in the backseat, with Kim in his lap. Tommy stroked Kim's face the entire ride to the hospital. They had Kim admitted to the hospital and the doctors took care of her.

* * *

It was 3 days later, before Kim was released from the hospital. She had a severe case of the flu again, but seem to get better much quicker after just a day of straight sleep. Tommy carried her into her room. 

"You know, I'm better now," Kimberly said as Tommy put her down on her bed.

"Yeah, but I am so use to carrying you," Tommy said with a smile. Kimberly laughed.

"I want to shower and we can do something fun today," Kimberly said standing up. She went to get a chance of clothes.

"Doctor Jackson said you still needed to rest."

"I have been sleeping for the past 2 days. Trust me, I got enough sleep. I am fine."

"There was a time you didn't sleep," Tommy said with a wink. Kimberly smiled and remembered when Tommy sneaked into her room and they made love.

"You know, that was very bad," Kimberly said taking off her slippers. She put on her robe after stripping down to nothing. Tommy smiled and watched her go into the bathroom.

"Fine, we can go to the lake or something! A little fresh air might help, besides you have schoolwork to catch up with!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kimberly yelled back starting the shower. Kimberly came out in just a towel. Tommy pulled her to sit on him.

"We should get everyone together and go to the lake."

"Uh, it's 8 am on a Sunday morning."

"Well, I need to tan," Kimberly said looking at her skin. "I'm so pale."

"You've just been very sick."

"Well, I need some color in me, how about we do work at the lake?"

"Fine."

"Great, after I go to the gym for a bit."

"No."

"Yes."

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"To exercise, duh!" Kimberly kissed his cheek and got off his lap. "Wanna join me?"

"I don't want you to go to the gym at all. But I know I can't fight you."

"It's great you know that," Kimberly said getting her things. Tommy drove them to the gym. Kimberly worked on the bike first, and then moved to the treadmill. Tommy was working on his biceps with the weights. Tommy came over as Kimberly was still on the treadmill.

"Hey, want some water?" Tommy asked. Kimberly took off her earphones and took the water from his hands. She drank some and handed it back to him. He saw her flushed face. "Maybe you should stop," Tommy said about to hit the cool down button. Kimberly stopped him.

"Please, I'm fine," Kimberly said pushing his hand away. "Go do some more weights."

"Fine." Tommy left to do some more weights. Kimberly stopped and went to walk over to Tommy. He looked up just as she stumbled and fell to the ground. Tommy rushed to her side. He lifted her head up as a crowd formed around her.

"Is she okay?"

"Get me a towel!" A guy rushed to get one. "Come on, baby. Come on, wake up," Tommy said rubbing her forehead. She moaned and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"I guess I did overdo it, huh?" Tommy nodded and helped her sit up.

"Yes. Let's just go to the lake for the rest of the day okay." Kimberly nodded. Tommy hugged Kimberly and lifted to her feet.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly found the perfect spot in the park with a great lake view. Tommy carried his laptop and her berry laptop so they could type her work from missing the past few days of school. It looked like a storm was coming, so Kimberly and Tommy packed up quickly after just a few hours of working. Aisha and her parents found the couple in the living room. Kimberly was on the couch, with Tommy on the floor in front typing a paper she wrote out. They both looked up and smiled. 

"How was the park?"

"We almost got wet," Kimberly said saving her paper. Then her computer froze. "Ahhh!" Kimberly screamed. Tommy looked up.

"What? What happened?"

"My computer, my paper!" She pressed some buttons and nothing happened. "My paper is completely gone!"

"What?" Tommy asked as he took her computer and after several moments, he couldn't get anything to happen. "Yep, it's gone."

"NO!" Kimberly covered her faced. "I had been working for an hour! The whole paper."

"Yeah. Sorry, Beautiful."

"Ahhh!" Kimberly tossed her laptop aside. "Thank you! My whole paper, gone!" Tommy picked up the laptop. He shut it down and restarted it. Aisha's parents watched as Tommy worked on it. Kim had given up and went to get something to drink. She came back and he was smiling.

"What?"

"I got what you started off with," he said showing her the paper with just a title page, and her introduction, but none of her 5 pages she had typed.

"This is unbelievable!" Kimberly sat on the couch next to him. "I have to start all over."

"You should have been saving throughout. Billy always warns us about that, Kim," Aisha said with a smile. Kimberly glared at her.

"Don't even!" Tommy handed the laptop back to her. Kimberly groaned and continued working. Tommy reminded her to save often as Kimberly went back to work.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy went up to her room and chilled before dinner. Kimberly was showing him some of her new stretches she had done while at the hospital. She would always hide them when he came to visit her. 

"Wow, they are good."

"Thanks, been working hard on that one," Kimberly said pointing to the last one. It stretch photo was of them kissing. Tommy saw the picture attached to the corner of it. It was at the carnival, one of their first dates.

"Where did you find that picture?"

"Oh, in my stash." She lifted up a pink box underneath her bed. She opened it and showed the countless photos and letters. He smiled and went threw the box with her. He laughed at the piece of cloth from his karate belt. They hadn't even been dating when he won that belt, but he felt like that night, he won it for her. She was cheering him the loudest that night.

"You kept everything?"

"Yeah, I know one day they will be memorabilia in the future. Some thing to tell our children and our great-great children."

"Plan on living that long, Beautiful."

"Yes, as long as you are at my side." They kissed. They looked at each thing together on her bed. Tommy lay on her chest mostly stomach, as she played with his hair and read some letters, she had wrote to him. Tommy's hand was up her sweater caressing Kim's stomach and moving along her leg as he laid on her. "It's almost 6, Tommy." Tommy shot up on her bed.

"Oh, man! My parents are gonna flip! I promised them I would bring home dinner," Tommy said slipping on his sneakers. She watched as he got his things. She gave him a kiss.

"I'll call you, tomorrow, okay," Tommys said walking to her balcony.

"Bye." Kimberly kissed his cheek. He kissed her passionately on the lips and left through the window. "Call me later."

"Okay," Tommy said climbing down slowly.

"And Tommy." He looked up at to Kimberly as he landed on the ground. "I love you." Tommy smiled. He groaned and climbed back up quickly. They kissed again.

"I'll call tonight, Beautiful. Love you." Tommy gave Kimberly a few more quick kisses before he climbed completely down. Kimberly blew him kisses as he walked away. Aisha came up behind Kimberly. Tommy caught all the kisses and blew some back as well. Aisha and Kimberly laughed as Tommy tripped walking backwards. Tommy stood up quickly and waved to the girls. The girls giggled still. Tommy shrugged and took off running home.

"That boy."

"Yeah, that boy," Aisha said. "Dinner is ready."

"Good, because I'm starving!" Kimberly put her arm around Aisha's shoulders and they went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Kimberly sighed as she walked to her room to get her ringing phone. 

"Goodnight, Kimberly."

"Night, girl." Kimberly picked up her phone as Aisha went to brush her teeth. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Beautiful." _

"Oh, that was fast. I expect a much later call. How was dinner?" Kimberly got into bed, and laid down.

_"Well, I'm pretty fast. Dinner was great. I was only 5 minutes late,"_ _Tommy said taking off his clothes and getting ready to get into bed. "Are you done with our assignments tomorrow?" _

"Uh, yeah pretty much. Maybe we can work on it more early in the park tomorrow."

_"Fine by me. How about I make a breakfast basket for you. Fruits, bagels, whatever you want. I will bring it."_

"Sounds great."

_"Yeah, good. And how about a little miniature golf in the afternoon."_

"Golf?"

_"Yeah, just the two of us." _

"Oh, let's try that new driving range, Tommy. I love that."

_"Anything my Beautiful, beautiful girlfriend wants." _

"Oh, My white knight, my love," Kimberly said sighing.

_"What's wrong?" _

"Nothing, that's just it."

_"I like nothing." _

"But it seems too weird."

_"Weird?" Tommy asked getting into his bed_

"I just got this feeling."

_"Should I worry?"_

"Nah, can you stay on the line even as we sleep?"

_"Anything for you, my love."_ Kimberly smiled and put the phone on speaker phone.

"I love you," Kim whispered.

_"I love you," Tommy said clicking on his speaker phone, as he lay down. He smiled as he heard her yawn. "Sleep tight, Kim." _

"Mmmm, goodnight Tommy." Tommy waited and listened as she fell asleep. _'I love you'_, was the last thing Kimberly remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

Kim's alarm clock woke both of them the next day at 6:30. Tommy yawned in his bed and reached for his alarm, when the noise wouldn't stop as he slapped his alarm, he knew it wasn't his. 

_"Kim."_ Kimberly pouted and clicked off her alarm finally.

"Morning, Tommy."

_"Good morning, I'll let you go get ready."_

"Thanks, come in like 30 minutes."

_"Okay, love you."_

"Love you too," Kimberly said about to click her phone off. "Tommy…"

_"Yeah?" _

"Thanks. I love hearing you snore next to me, even if it's through a phone."

_"I don't snore, Beautiful." _

"Yeah you do," Aisha yelled from the bathroom. Kimberly laughed.

"See ya soon, handsome."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Kimberly clicked off her phone. "So mean."

"What?" Aisha asked. Kimberly shook her head and went to shower.

* * *

Friday came quickly to the end of another hard week. Kimberly was happy for the weekend to be coming up now. She needed the extra rest again, having caught up with her schoolwork finally. Tommy had to go to his uncle's place this weekend, but promised to be back Sunday.

* * *

In the middle of the night, late Friday night, Aisha heard soft laughing coming from Kimberly's bedroom. She walked through the bathroom. Aisha peeked in and found the room dark with Kimberly and Tommy. He was on top of Kimberly; they were obviously having sex. Tommy was sucking and blowing on Kim's neck, it was the blow kisses, which caused laughing from Kimberly. Tommy's hands reached and held her waist, as he thrusted faster into her. Aisha closed that door to Kim's bed and left the couple in peace.

"Ahh…love you," Tommy moaned, kissing her on the lips.

"Love you too," Kimberly said finally resting her back to the bed after her orgasm. Tommy rolled over so she could be on top. Kimberly grabbed his hands into her as she rises up ever so slowly, to where only the head is still inside of her, and then she falls hard onto his cock, rolling her eyes from the sensation. His head rolls from side to side now as she repeats this torture of slow rises and hard, fast falls, taking him completely inside of her, sheathing him into. Kimberly lets his hands go and braces her hands on his chest and begins riding him hard and fast, seeking his release, as he brought her to one just earlier. Tommy couldn't believe how good she feels, even to this day. Kimberly wiggles her hips on each descent now, clenching and releasing, fucking him with the same force he fucked her, taking him. Tommy grips her waist and thrust one last time, coming into her. He softly groans her name, coming. She felt his hot spurts, but only had a moment to think as her own massive orgasm overwhelmed her as well, and took her over the edge until all she could do was fall forward onto his chest, listless and powerless. Tommy pulled the sheet to cover them and they fall asleep.

* * *

Kimberly woke up to find Tommy awaken and fully dressed the next morning.

"Mmmm…morning," Kimberly mumbled and pulled the sheet to cover her chest as she sat up.

"Go back to sleep," Tommy said sitting next to her. He kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" She looked over at her clock. "It's not even 9, why are you leaving?"

"Aisha's parents could come in and find me."

"Oh, right," Kimberly said. "Feels like old times, sneaking in each other's bed at night."

"Yeah." Tommy buttoned up his shirt. "I'll call you when I get on the road."

"Okay." Tommy kissed her and then left. Aisha came into the room a few moments later.

"Oh, hey Sha. What's up?"

"Are you going to church with me or your own tomorrow? You were sick last time, so we never got to discuss this?"

"With you guys, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not! I would love that, but you are…"

"I know, Catholic. It's okay. I can change churches."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly nodded. Aisha's parents had breakfast made for them that Saturday morning. Kim enjoyed spending time as a family like this. It reminded her of days with her Dad and Tim. They usually spent Saturday morning together, as a means to catch up for the week's past.

* * *

Tommy called Kimberly just as they all got out from church the following morning _"How are you?" _

"Great, what's up?"

_"Uh, I have to cancel our plans for tonight." _

"I don't think we made any for tonight, but why?"

_"My uncle needs me to stay all day. I might not get home until tomorrow morning." _

"Oh, it's okay, handsome. That's fine, I guess I can just go to the gym and train some."

_"No, rest." _

"Okay, I'll take it easy."

_"Kimberly!" _

"I promise. I won't do anything dangerous!"

_"At least have Aisha or one of guys spot you since I won't be there." _

"Whatever. I love you, tiger. Drive safely and try to stop by when you get in, no matter what time it is."

_"I love you too and don't think I won't call in on check up on you." _

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him through the phone. "Bye, love."

_"Bye."_ Kim changed into her leotard and went to the gym.

* * *

"Hey, girl," Aisha said coming into Kim's room after Kimberly finished her shower after a hard work-out at the gym. 

"Hello, my sister." Kimberly brushed her wet hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," Kimberly said.

"What is it like?" Kimberly didn't get Aisha's question.

"What is what like?"

"Having Tommy? How much you two love each other?"

"It's great. I can't describe how he makes me feel in words, exactly. But it's really special. I feel it in my soul, in my heart."

"Is the sex all that great?" Kimberly laughed.

"It's better than cheese." Aisha laughed with Kimberly. "It's really an awesome experience, Sha. Tommy is soo loving and sweet in bed, just like he is with everyone."

"Except Rita and Zedd."

"Well, of course not them! So why do you ask?" Kimberly asked.

"Just wondering. I mean, I wish I could find that."

"Of course you will. You are a great person, god, you're more beautiful than me…."

"I doubt that."

"Are you kidding me. I would kill for that hair, and eyes." Aisha laughed.

"Like I told Trini, if I can find someone to put with me, and love me. Anybody can." Aisha laughed again, and they hugged.

"You're such a great sister."

"Yeah, I know." They talked some more. Kimberly told Aisha the first time between Tommy, and what he said to her that night. The most romantic night of her life. Tommy was suffering with losing his powers, but that night wasn't about Power Rangers, Lord Zedd, but the two of them and how much they loved each other.

* * *

Kim changed into her PJ's. Tommy came by around 4 am. 

"You want anything to eat?" Kimberly asked helping him climb into her room. Tommy shook his head and then took off his boots. "You tired?" He nodded.

"Very. I just drove from 11 until now. There was so much work on the roads on the way back. I was in traffic for an hour, not moving," Tommy said sitting at her edge.

"I am so sorry." Kimberly sat across from him. She opened her arms for him. "Want me to rock you to sleep?" Tommy nodded and laid to her chest after Kimberly pulled off his top shirt. She leaned back a bit and allowed him to stretch out on her ledge. He was resting comfortably on her chest. Kim idly ran her hand through his head, humming softly to him. She smiled as he slipped into sleep. "You know, you could just went straight home and got a little rest?"

"I know, but I missed you," Tommy moaned and snuggled more into her. Kimberly smiled. She hugged him to her more. Tommy closed his eyes

"I missed you too, tiger." Kimberly kissed his head and just held him close. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

A few hours later, Aisha's mother came into the bedroom and found them. She cleared her throat. Tommy lifted his head briefly before laying it back on Kimberly. Kimberly turned her eyes from the morning sun glare and looked at Aisha's mother.

"Oh, Mrs. Campbell, good morning," Kimberly said slightly nudging Tommy to get up. He groaned and sat up. He looked half-dead.

"What?"

"Time to get up," Kimberly said with a smile. She motioned her head at the door. Tommy saw Aisha's mother.

"Oh. Uh, good morning."

"Yes, it is morning. What is this?" Tommy reached for his shoes and shirt.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Campbell. Tommy just came by to get some papers early this morning for school," Kimberly said quickly.

"Papers? Right, so he just ended up falling back asleep in your arms at the window ledge?"

"Well, he drove all night and early morning from his uncle's cabin in the mountains, and was tired…so I…let him sleep. I thought it was for the best?"

"Oh, you thought it was for the best?" Aisha's mother smiled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think, you would mind. It's just Tommy, and you know we are together and…you know Tommy."

"Yes, Kimberly. I know Tommy. I respect both of you and what you share. I know how very much you are in love with each other and that is a very special thing. But, your mother trusted me to invoke the same values and rules that I enforce on my own child. Now, if Aisha's boyfriend spent the night without my knowledge, I wouldn't be too pleased with her or him. You can understand where I am coming from, right?" Kimberly and Tommy nodded.

"It won't happened again," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we'll ask first next time."

"Of course. Now, you better hurry and get home Tommy. School starts in 45 minutes."

"Yes, Mrs. Campbell. I'll come and pick you up soon, Beautiful."

"That's okay, Tommy. I will drop the girls off today," Mrs. Campbell said. Tommy knew then they were in trouble.


	21. Stealing Never Succeeds

**Chapter 21: Stealing Never Succeeds**

Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and back at Mrs. Campbell. Kimberly nodded and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Umm, I'll walk you out to the door," Kimberly said to Tommy after taking his hand. Tommy nodded and closed his shirt finally. They left her room with Mrs. Campbell's knowing glance following them. Tommy opened the front door and stopped immediately.

"I'm so sorry Beautiful," Tommy whispered. "This is all my fault." Kimberly smiled and kissed him again.

"It's okay, Tommy."

"No, I should have woke up and left before…" Kimberly pressed her finger to his lips.

"It's not your fault, tiger, this is nothing. Don't worry about it. I promise, everything is okay. Trust me." They kissed and Tommy left. Kimberly waved him off.

Kimberly went back upstairs and showered. Aisha was waiting on Kimberly in her room.

"So, you two got bushed huh?" Aisha asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Yep, grounded probably." Aisha smiled.

"I guess, I have to say this is kind of funny."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, I have never been grounded before for something this serious. I don't think my parents know how to punish anyone."

"Now, I feel better." They both laughed. Aisha's mother gave Kim a speech before dropping the 2 girls off at school. Tommy was waiting at the dropoff.

"How bad is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's nothing, like I said. Just can't have you over without permission anymore."

"Oh, that's not bad." They kissed.

"You worry too much," Kimberly said going to her locker. They kissed and made their way to their classes.

* * *

Kimberly called Mrs. Campbell at work to ask if Tommy could come over after school. She agreed. 

"Is it okay if Tommy and I go out tonight on a date?" Aisha's mother nodded before going to make dinner. Kimberly smiled as she got few drinks and went back upstairs. Aisha, Kimberly and Tommy worked on their homework together. Aisha was at the foot of the bed, while Kimberly had Tommy had the top. Kimberly was laying her back against Tommy's chest as she read from a book and typed a paper.

"You wanna go out now, Tommy?" Kimberly asked after finishing her paper. Tommy was asleep. Kimberly looked up and saw that. She reached back and kissed him on the lips. Tommy mumbled.

"Wha…?"

"Just sleep, tiger."

"Huh, oh, no. We were gonna go out tonight?"

"You wanna go out, but you're still so tired."

"Nah, I'm just fine. Where to?"

"Anywhere, you want." Tommy yawned.

"Okay, let me throw some water on my face," Tommy said getting up. Tommy and Kimberly did get some punishment by being put on a curfew, 11:30. First time ever they had such an early curfew. Tommy drove around town with Kimberly. They stopped for a little ice cream. Tommy pulled the car up to the cliffs finally. They got out and sat on the front top of the car, enjoying their ice cream and the clear night's sky. Tommy and Kimberly stared up at the stars.

"Do you remember our first time?"

"Of course," Tommy said licking his cone more.

"Really? What day was it?"

"The exact day?"

"Yes," Kimberly said nudging him.

"I remember…"

"Enlighten me."

"We went to this party and you got totally wasted and had your way with me," Tommy said with a smile as he licked his cone. Kimberly smacked his chest. "OW!"

"That was not me."

"God, then who did I sleep with?" Tommy chuckled. Kimberly shook her head and shoved her ice cream cone into his nose.

"You'll be wondering who you will be sleeping with in the future, mister!"

"Ow!" Kimberly twisted his nipple as well. "Kim!"

"Who else did you sleep with?"

"No one else, I swear!" Tommy laughed and tried his clean himself "So sorry, babe! Just kidding. I remember that night, our night. It was the greatest night of my life."

"It was?"

"Yes! I was so bummed about the lost of most of my powers from that battle, so tired, but when I called you... Your voice made all those bad feelings jsut go away. And when I asked you to stay and you did without begging, I knew that was it for me. We were going to finally make love because it was meant to be." Kimberly smiled and helped clean Tommy better. She then giggled.

"I still can't believe our parents found out that night!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"You were amazing. I mean, we both had no experience, but somehow you did everything perfectly."

"No, I just followed you. I was praying not to spoil it."

"How could you spoil it?" Kimberly asked as she kissed his nose clean of the last bite of ice cream.

"I nearly came after one second of being inside you."

"What?" Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, didn't you know? I had to hold my breath and pray many times."

"But that wouldn't have ruin it."

"Yes, it would. Why do you think I couldn't look you in the eyes and kept kissing you?"

"I thought you just loved my kisses?" Tommy smiled and kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"Well, that is true, but I knew if I looked at you in the eyes, I would have came within 8 seconds. I had to countdown from 50, many, many, _many_ times!" Kimberly laughed. "I just wanted your first to be special and great."

"It was. Thank you." They kissed again. Kimberly reached down inside Tommy's pants. She unzipped his fly and begin to stroke him, as they stayed kissing. Tommy groaned and Kimberly smiled as he got hard with in her gentle stokes after a minute. Tommy pulled open his shirt tucked inside his pants. He looked up to the sky and then felt her mouth encased his cock, taking it in deep.

"Jesus, Kim." She sucked strongly on him. Tommy stopped Kimberly and pulled Kim's dress up. He slowly dragged her into his lap. Kimberly moaned and got up on her knees. Tommy pushed aside her panties enough so he could slide inside her. Kimberly slowly eased completely down on him. "Oh go..Kim.."

"Tommy." Kimberly moaned. Tommy slid her jacket vest off. Tommy licked at her breasts at first before he took a nipple lightly into his mouth at first and then started sucking it harder, as he was thrusting up into her.

"Oh yes...yes…Kimberly." Kimberly gasped. She could feel a rush coming down on her.

"Tommy…just like... Yes, oh, I'm cumming…oh yes...yes! Tommy!" Kim's whole body tensed up and she sat straight up grinding against him still. Tommy came within a few more thrust, groaning her name loudly. They hugged tightly, basking in each other's climaxes.

"I better get us home soon," Tommy said kissing her on the lips finally after a long silent pause. Kimberly smiled and nodded. They fixed themselves and Tommy drove back to her place. She held his hand the entire way, kissing his cheek and hand often. They kissed passionately at the door before letting go of each other. Tommy savoring Kim's lips as he tends to do when he doesn't want to let her go. Finally they parted with small peak kisses. Kimberly closed the door behind her and leaned up against the door. She stayed to listen to Tommy pulling away. Kimberly smiled.

"Impressed, 11:29." Kimberly gasped. She looked up to see Mrs. Campbell in her bathrobe.

"Oh, well I like to cut it close sometimes."

"I see. Goodnight, Kimberly."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Campbell."

* * *

A week later 

It was getting to be the end of September now. Adam had stopped by Youth Center. He was allowed to miss school today because his family was having their reunion. At the celebrations, Adam receives a special gift. It is a paper lantern. He finds Billy and Aisha the only one in the Youth Center.

"Hey guys!"

"Wow, Adam looks like you had a great time at the family reunion," Aisha said.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"I'll bet. Especially to get in touch with your family roots."

"Yeah, so who did you get that great looking lantern from?" Aisha asked.

"They presented to me at the reunion. It's been in my family for several generations. Apparently it has great powers." Billy examined the lantern.

"Wow, that is quite an honor, Adam," Billy said.

"Yeah, it is. You see, the lantern keeper is chosen for each generation. So this is a big responsibility for me."

"I'll bet." Aisha looked at it after Billy. "Hey, what do this inscription say?"

"I wish I knew."

"You mean, they didn't tell you?"

"I'm supposed to destroy it for myself," Adam said looking at the Korean lettering. Bulk and Skull took it in hopes of helping Adam discover it, but were just trying to make a joke. Bulk dropped it, but Adam was quick and caught it.

"You guys be careful!"

"Oops, sorry." Bulk and Skull stammered away.

"That was close."

"Well, looks like your lantern is already demonstrating some of its capabilities. It survived Bulk and Skull." Aisha laughed.

"I don't think I have begun to learn the lantern's abilities," Adam said.

* * *

The lantern gave Lord Zedd a most diabolical idea. He decided it is time to show the world Adam's lantern true potential. He sent Rito, Squatt and Baboo to retrieve the lantern. 

Billy and Adam went to learn about the lantern after leaving the Youth Center. Billy's family knows a guy that runs a garden lantern in Angel Grove. He is Korean like Adam's family and would be able to help out with the inscription. Adam was told the words of the inscription, but couldn't figure out it's true meaning. Billy patted Adam's back.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Sometimes, what Mr. Cho says takes a few days to figure it out."

"Good." Adam was happy, because as of now, he didn't have a clue what he meant.

* * *

Kimberly was back at Aisha's home working on the backyard. Aisha's parents allowed her to take a portion of the yard to make her brand new garden. She was sad that the garden her mother and she worked on was now in the hands of the new homeowners. Kimberly and her mother had been working on that garden, since Kimberly was 2 years old and loved digging in the dirt, helping her mother plant flowers and vegetables. Rocky, Aisha and Tommy went to find some special plants and flowers for the new garden. Tommy was a bit concerned though. Kimberly had been practicing gymnast so much with the Pan Global trials and Worlds coming up, he didn't know if she would have the time to do a garden, with all her training for gymnasts, do all her schoolwork and battle the forces of Lord Zedd and Rita. They caught up with Billy and Adam. 

"Hey, Billy, Adam!" Billy and Adam waved. Just then the tengas appeared before Tommy, Aisha and Rocky. Rito, Squatt, Baboo and more tengas appeared. Squatt and Baboo stole many lanterns from Mr. Cho's collections. Adam rushes back by sees that his lantern is missing just like the others ones Squatt and Baboo took. He was upset, more at himself for being so careless and losing the lantern so quickly after he just got it.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to it. I swore it in front of my family! Damnit!" Adam punched a fist into his other hand.

"It is not your fault! Do not blame yourself," Aisha said.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself," Tommy said.

"How can I not? I shouldn't have let it out of my sight! I was its protector." Adam sat down. Bulk and Skull appeared. They found out Adam and many other lanterns were stolen. They vowed to find them and left to do so. Magically, Skull and Bulk caught Adam's lantern that Rito tossed back, since Squatt and Baboo took so many. Squatt and Baboo didn't know which was the powerful lantern and neither did Rito. They take back all the lanterns to the Moon so Zedd can at least use one of them.

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the Command Center and called for Kimberly. She left her gym training and teleported in. 

"What's going on?" Kimberly finds out Zedd sent his goons, Rito to get lanterns.

"I BELIEVE ZEDD WAS SPECIFICALLY AFTER ADAM'S LANTERN."

"Why would Zedd want Adam's lantern?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, according to Adam, didn't your family say the lantern carries special powers?" Billy asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe Zedd and Rita want to use that against us."

"YES. IF THIS IS THE CASE, WE MUST GET IT BACK BEFORE ZEDD AND RITA CAN HARNESS IT'S CAPABILITIES."

* * *

Zedd had a hard time figuring out which lantern is the powerful one. Rita picks up one, while the others are trashed. 

"Get ready for Lanterea, Power Ranger! Ha, hahahaha!" Zedd creates the monster and sent it to Earth. It first attacks Bulk and Skull by laughing at them. Aisha and Adam were walking around. Adam was still trying to find his lantern, when they heard Bulk and Skull screaming.

"Monsters in the park! Run away!" Bulk screamed. Skull was still trying to find something in the Junior Manual to help, but Bulk was waiting for that. Adam calls the others to meet them in the park. Aisha and Adam morphed to face the lantern. The other Rangers arrive to battle the Lantern monster as well. Adam's loyalty to the lantern made him hesitant to attack it. But when he sees his friends are in trouble, he summons his powers from within to take the monster down. In the end, the Rangers have to destroy the lantern with their zords.

* * *

Adam returned to the Youth Center bummed. Kimberly sat at the table with him after bringing him a drink. 

"Adam, I am so proud of you. I know how hard it was to destroy your family's lantern."

"Yeah, but once I realized that the lantern was just a symbol of my family's strength and wisdom, it wasn't hard."

"I still wish we didn't have to destroy it," Kimberly said.

"It's okay. Everything that lantern represented is inside me. And we're all save now, that's what really matters."

"Yes." Kimberly put her arm around Adam and hugged him. "Definitely." She pressed her forehead to his and kissed his cheek. "Cheers." Adam smiled and tipped her glass. The others guys arrived walking past the wet spot on the floor.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!"

"Angel Grove's finest insisted on walking us here. They thought it was dangerous alone," Billy said.

"Well we should thank them," Aisha said.

"As well, you should! We solved the case!" But Bulk and Skull had a surprise for Adam. They gave Adam his family lantern back. Adam was happy and wanted to know how they found it. Bulk and Skull went through a daring and tall tale about fighting the monster and snatching it away. Because of their horsing around, they slipped on the wet floor, crashing hard to the ground. Everyone laughed.

Kimberly was walking to Tommy's car with Aisha went she saw bunches of flower plants.

"What is this?"

"Oh, surprise!" Aisha yelled with Rocky.

"We thought we would help you start your garden."

"Oh you guys!" Kimberly hugged Aisha. "Thank you!" She kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Beautiful."

* * *

A few days later 

After school, Rocky found out some pretty exciting and well frightening news. Rocky was allowed to join the young faculty at Angel Grove High. He and a teacher at the school trade places in school, so each could get to know and see how life is on the other side of things. Rocky was given stakes of teaching books. He went by the Youth Center to get started on tomorrow's lesson. Billy was earning his new red belt from Tommy, who had taken over training Billy since Jason left. Billy was a fast learner and was now learning the art of breaking wooden boards. Rocky dropped a few books on his way inside. He tells the guys about his opportunity as a new teacher for the day. It was surprising that Mr. Wilton would agree to since a thing. He was a very strict, hard-nosed Science professor at Angel Grove High. He welcomed a chance to do the easy job and become a student again. Mr. Wilton told Rocky how discipline was key to surviving and to make sure the students know that. Mr. Wilton wasn't playing around, he even broke the board Tommy and Adam had set up for Billy.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes sir! Perfectly clear, sir." Adam, Rocky, Billy and Tommy said in a line.

"I like your tie sir," Tommy said. Billy nodded.

* * *

Zedd allows Rito to take his powers and use it, since he wanted a vacation. Rito wanted to try the exchange project Rocky was doing. Zedd and Rita give over power to Rito and put him in charge for the time before. Rito couldn't be happier with the power.

* * *

Rocky struggled with his new role as Science teacher the next day in school, partially thanks to Bulk and Skull taking the schoolbook manuals. He tried to give the lesson and ended up smoking the lab out because of his lack of experience. The students laughing at him in the process. Kimberly, Adam and Tommy looked at each other before going to help Rocky. 

Mr. Wilton wasn't having any luck too, making the other students and the teacher angry because he was quick to answer all the questions without even raising his hand. Even Billy wasn't pleased. Mr. Wilton was dismissed from class from barking out orders to the other students; one for slouching in his chair and Billy was talking. Mr. Wilton was sent to the principal's office.

* * *

Rito asked Finster for help, but he turned him down, since he only worked for Rita and Zedd. 

After school, Rocky found Mr. Wilton in the park. Rocky asked how his day was, and was surprised he didn't have a great day like him. Mr. Wilton commented on how much things have changed since he was a teenager. Tengas appear and attacked Mr. Wilton, thinking he was the red ranger. Rocky calls for help from the others. He rushes back to help out his teacher.

The other Rangers were just getting out of school, when they were called. They arrived in Ninja Ranger power form to help Rocky out. They battle the tengas with ease. Rito appears with Zedd's staff. Rito accidentally turns the professor Mr. Wilton, into a monster. The Rangers struggle with the tengas and Mr. Wilton. The Rangers try not to hurt Mr. Wilton as they fight. They are turned into chemical products in flask. Rocky, the only ranger left, takes the rack of tubes from Rito and teleports back to Command Center.

* * *

Rocky tries to draw on all his Science knowledge with Alpha to turn the Rangers back to normal. Alpha and Rocky work quickly to fix the problem. They are able to bring the Rangers back to normal. The Rangers go to handle Mr. Wilton. Thanks to Zordon, they realize that short-circuiting the monster will bring Mr. Wilton back to normal. The Rangers call their zords when Rito makes the monster giant size. Rocky takes his Ape zord to battle the monster himself. The Rangers were able to help bring Mr. Wilton back to normal. 

The Rangers return to the Youth Center after the battle. Kimberly and Aisha walk Mr. Wilton there. Tommy watched as Billy broke a wood board for completition of his training. Rocky congratulated Billy. Tommy added another board.

"Thanks man. I guess it was just all about focusing my physical energy."

"Yeah. And hey, man, I am impressed how you were able to focus your mental energy and turn us back to normal," Tommy said patting Rocky on his back.

"You know what's weird? I thought teachers had the easy job, and we were the ones that had to do all the hard work and studying. But I learned my lesson. If you want to teach you better be prepared."

"Well, at least Mr. Wilton learned something too." Aisha and Kimberly arrived with Mr. Wilton and small crowd as he explained what happened to him.

"And then the Power Rangers saved me. Well, see you all at school in the morning."

"Bye!"

"Wow, looks like you have become pretty popular," Kimberly said to Mr. Wilton. They walked over to the guys. Tommy walked over to Kimberly and they hugged immediately.

"Yeah, well thanks to Rocky," Mr. Wilton said patting Rocky's back and holding his shoulder. "Exchanging places really helped. I forgot that being a teenagers was very difficult. I learned to be more understanding." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. "And I have you all to thank for that."

"Hold it right there!" Bulk yelled. He and Skull were carrying in the school teacher manuals. "We have a few questions about these books."

"Stole books that is," Skull added.

"Hey, I was wondering where those books went," Rocky said.

"Ah ha! He admits to stealing them!"

"He stole nothing! I gave Rocky those books for the student-teacher exchange project. You could have ruin the entire experiment!"

"Student-teacher exchange?"

"Never heard of it."

"That makes me angry!" Mr. Wilton broke the wood board. Kimberly leaned back into Tommy. They all looked at each other with slight smiles. Bulk and Skull gasped and stammered. "Well, I hope you two have learned a lesson here today."

"Yes, yes sir," Bulk said in a girly voice. Skull could only nod in fear. "Thank you sir. We'll see you in class." They rushed out. Rocky started the laughter with the others. Kimberly wrapped her arm around Tommy's waist and laughed against him.

* * *

Next day 

Kimberly was getting ready for school and finishing up a paper due this morning. Aisha came in into her room, pinning her hair back. She had long braids now, so the hassle to do her hair in the morning was cut down.

"Yo girl, how much of that paper did you get done last night?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, most of it. Tommy took a great deal of time last night, or else I would have had it done by now."

"Don't complain, you know you wanted it just as much." Kimberly smiled, as she brushed her hair back.

"True. There." She typed her last sentence and printed it out. Kimberly and Tommy held hands as they walked around the school halls

"Training again, today?"

"Yep, I do have another competition tiger," Kimberly said kissing his cheek.

* * *

Tommy walked her to the gym after school. He was her coach yet again, helping her, pointing out any errors he could see. Kimberly was grateful to have his help all this time. 

"Can we eat here, so I can keep working out?"

"Uh sure. Why don't I go get take-out. You continue on floor, not bars."

"Good. I want Chinese from that place on Cross Street."

"Not that one at the mall."

"No, the one at Cross has the best egg rolls and Egg Foo Young."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss as she pulled off her handgrips from bars. She went to wash her hands as Tommy left to get dinner. Tommy came back with the take-out food. Kimberly and Tommy moved to the middle of the floor mat to eat. Tommy even tried to get a bit romantic with plastic flute glasses to drink their sparkling water from. Kimberly smiled at that, as he pulled out several Chinese boxes.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked pointing out her newly wrapped foot.

"Yeah. Just a twist." Kimberly clicked the tv on in the gym.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, nothing to serious. Thank goodness."

"Okay." They continued to eat. Tommy took the remote and started flipping through the channels. Something caught Kim's eyes.

"Hey, go back!"

"Huh?" Tommy did. He turned up the volume.

"Wait, what was that?" Kim asked. They watched the news report on gymnastics. Kimberly gasped.

_Olympic hopeful and reigning World silver medallist, Jayce Phelps has sustained a stress fracture in her foot earlier today during an exhibition show in Colorado this afternoon. It is doubtful that she will be competing at the Pan-Global Trials in California or the World Championships in 2 months, but she plans on making National Championship this spring._

"Hey, Pan-Global Trials are what, a month away," Tommy asked getting a napkin

"Something like that. Man, she must be bummed. Not to be able to go to Pan Global or the World Championships."

"Well, it's good for you, right? Not much competition until PG."

"True, but I would like the challenge."

"Challenge?"

"Well, yeah. We are competing here for a chance to be on the Olympic team. If Jayce can't make Worlds, she is not a guarantee for Olympics."

"Why not?"

"Well, the US has strict, qualifications I guess that would be the right word for it. Let me try to explain this. The process for qualifying for the Women's 1996 Olympic Team that gets to go to Atlanta, involves 3 sequences of events. First, you have to qualify for the 1996 Coco-Cola National Championships. Now, that can either be done by winning at the American Classic or the U.S. Classic, or by being a member of this year's World Championships Team," Kimberly said.

"Well, you won the American Classic this fall."

"Yeah, but I also have to be a member of the World Team the previous year before the Olympics, because I wasn't last year."

"Okay."

"Then, you can qualifying for the Olympic Trials through the National Championships; and by finishing in the top 7 of the All-Around Olympic Trials, you have your shot."

"Okay, I think I understand."

"Good, because that's not all. There is much more."

"Okay."

"The top 14 finishers from the National Championships will qualify for the Olympic Trials. In the case of a tie for fourteenth place, the athletes tying for that place will each qualify for the Olympic Trials. Anyways, the athletes whose petition to participate in the Olympic Trials accepted will also compete at the Olympic Trials as an addition to the 14 athletes qualified through Championships. Those for the girls who may have had injuries and couldn't compete. Now those Olympic trails are for the coaches in charge for the Olympic Games. For 3 weeks, you train, you compete for a top spot on the 7-membered team. 1 girls is an alternate and won't compete unless another girl gets injured. Now, for those 3 weeks you are training your ass off for the Olympics. No one knows who won their spot until after those 3 weeks are over and all the coaches have had their say."

"Wow."

"I know. But, hey, if you win Olympic gold, your life will never be the same. Your life is practically set, you will always be Olympic champion. It's a dream for all gymnasts to hold that prize. I know it's one of mine." Kimberly smiled.

"And you will." Tommy reached over and kissed her. They finished eating. It was around 7pm.

"It's late, let's get you home."

"Ahh, home sweet home." They threw away their trash.

"Come on," Tommy said. He carried her things to the car. He walked her to the door.

"Thanks for spending your afternoon with me."

"Of course, anything to help my girl win that gold medal." Kimberly smiled and hugged him.

"See you in the morning."

"Right, bye." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy said hugging her. Kimberly went inside after waving Tommy off.

* * *

Kimberly went upstairs to her room. 

"Kim, is that you?"

"Yeah!"

"Come in here and help me!" Kimberly rushed through the bathroom into Aisha's room. It was dark. Aisha had a bowl of popcorn on her bed, as she slightly hid under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching that movie Rocky picked out from last week. I never got to see it and I realized this is why."

"Is it scary?!"

"Duh! Get in the bed with me!"

"Well, I don't want to have nightmares!"

"Oh come on you big baby!" Kimberly dropped her flip flips to the ground and got under the covers.

"Oh, where is Tommy or any guy when you need one?" Kimberly got some popcorn and gasped and the monster attacked the couple. Aisha and Kimberly watched the movie. Aisha's parents knocked on the door after the movie was done. It had left the killer just moments away from attacking the heroine before the screen went black. All that was left was her screams. Kimberly and Aisha screamed at the knock on the door.

"Ladies, what is going on in here?" Aisha's father clicked on the light.

"Oh Daddy!" Aisha jumped up and hugged her father. Kimberly jumped up and followed.

"We thought that…you were the killer."

"Now, you girls know you can't handle scary movies."

"Yeah…"

"How about we go out for ice cream and forget about that scary movie?" Aisha's mother put her arms around Aisha and Kimberly.

"Sounds great, Mom," Aisha said. They went out for ice cream.

* * *

The teens were in Science class, a few days later, when they found out Rocky's famous football star uncle was coming this afternoon to speak to the football team. 

"Uncle Joe. I can't believe your uncle is the famous pro quarterback Joe Hans," a guy said. He was Alan, Rocky's partner in class today. Billy, Aisha and Kimberly were at one table, Tommy and Adam at their own.

"I know he is like the greatest football quarterback around," Tommy said. He played his game around Joe's skills.

"I guess, I just always known him as Uncle Joe, with a great arm of course." They all laughed.

"Less chitchat and get back to work guys."

"Sorry." They went back to work. Alan read out instructions to Rocky on their experiment. He ended up smoking up the Chemistry lab with noxious gases. Mr. Wilton made everyone exit quickly.

"Oh man, what happened?"

"I don't know Rocky," Alan said fanning his face of the smoke as they rushed out.

* * *

It's football season at the evil palace on the Moon, so Lord Zedd created a special monster to play offense against the Rangers. He calls his newest deadly monster, Centibot. It was half-centipede, half-football star. Zedd was hoping this new creation would be much suited to take on the Rangers in the Monster Bowl. The monster showed his skills by turning Rito into a football. Rita laughed, as she was able to turn her brother back to normal. They all laughed, they may have found the perfect monster to take on the Power Rangers.

* * *

Rocky was shocked to hear that Bulk and Skull were assigned celebrity duties to watch after his uncle. Mr. Wilton yelled at them to get to their work and stop bothering his class, as the smoke had finally cleared. Most the students went back into class. Alan dropped his book. Kimberly picked it up. She looked over it. 

"Hey, Alan, are these the notes you used to do today's experiment?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Billy can you see where he might have messed up?" Billy took the book with the notes from Kimberly.

"Well, based on the formula you have here and what happened in the lab. I think you might have reserved the compounds," Billy said.

Reversed?" Alan looked at his notes.

"Yeah, you read them backwards," Billy said.

"Oh man!"

"Until you get your grades up in my class Alan and past my test, I have to tell the coach to suspend you from the game this week."

"What, no! Football is my life! What about the Stone Canyon game?"

"Look, Mr. Wilton. Maybe I can help tutor Alan," Rocky said.

"Yes, please…." Mr. Wilton looked at them.

"Alan, if I can tell you are making an effort and can pass all the experiments today, I won't tell the coach, yet."

"I understand sir. Thank you!" They all went back inside to help.

Rocky was helping Alan at lunch. Mr. Wilton set up a session after school for Alan. Rocky was quizzing him now. Alan didn't know why he wasn't good at Chemistry. He figured he was only good at football, because words and numbers always seem to trick him. It was as if he was seeing them upside down and backwards.

"You know, my Uncle Joe had problems with school. Let's go find him, maybe he can help you better than I could."

"You mean, I can meet your Uncle?" Alan asked.

"Sure, come on!" They got up and rushed to find Rocky's uncle.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were watching after Rocky's uncle, when the Centibot monster appeared. Bulk and Skull were trying to get autographs when they saw the monster. Rocky and Alan see this and rush to help. Rocky's friends and his uncle were transformed into footballs by the monster. Rocky calls for help after morping to battle the monster. 

"Tommy, guys I need your help! I'm at the football field!" Tommy was in line to get Kimberly another juice, when Rocky beeped in. He motioned for the others to follow him.

"On our way Rocky, hang on," Tommy said. "Come on guys." They ran out the cafeteria to the football field. They morphed, and rushed to help Rocky. Rocky warned them about the ball that turned the others into footballs. Zedd sent down the tengas to battle the rangers as well.

* * *

The Rangers were in the scrimmage of their lives, as they have to battle the monster. Zedd made the fight, the championship showcase match against the Rangers, with the monster and tengas for Monster Bowl and football glory. Tommy and Billy were the first ones to go down after Centibot scored a touchdown. Adam and Kimberly teamed up and ended up pushing the monster back, but were hit by the punted ball. Aisha was the last one hit, after protecting Rocky. All alone, Rocky retreated to the Command Center. 

Rocky figured out that reversing the energy wave could undo the spell. Ninjor was called in to help Rocky. Alpha had a device to help them release the spell. With help from Ninjor, Rocky was able to turn the Rangers back to normal. Zedd and Rita made the monster grow to giant size and with the Rangers' Ninja zords, they were able to defeat the monster once and for all.

* * *

The Rangers went back to school to finish up the day before heading to Ernie's outdoor restaurant to chill out. 

"That was such a weird experience guys," Kimberly said sitting next to Tommy.

"Certainly got an interesting perception over things." Rocky, Alan and Rocky's uncle finally found them outside at Ernie's outdoor Juice Bar.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Rocky asked.

"What?"

"Alan doesn't have to quit the team."

"Alright!" Adam clapped.

"Oh that's great," Tommy said. "But how come Alan?"

"I told Rocky's uncle about my problems in school and he did the rest!"

"Woohoo!" Everyone was happy for Alan. Kimberly moved into Tommy's lap, as Alan took the remaining seat and Rocky could have her seat. Lt. Stone came to give Bulk and Skull a hard time about not being at the football field when he went looking for them. Everyone looked back and laughed. Bulk and Skull were more afraid of the football than the tongue lashing from Lt. Stone. Everyone laughed again as Skull made another mess on Bulk trying to get away from the football.

"So, Mr. Hans, what exactly is Alan's problem?" Kimberly asked. Rocky's uncle put his hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Alan's problem sounded a lot like mine did back in school. You see, I suffered from dyslexia as a kid, still do. So I took Alan over the High School Learning Center and got Alan tested."

"It turns out I have the same learning disorder. The Learning Center said many people are dyslexics and I shouldn't give up school because I'm having a hard time."

"You see, when you are stressed and have dyslexia, you tend to see letters a little differently than other people. Not all teachers recognize problem."

"Yeah and now that I know the problem, Mr. Wilton said he knows way to help me, and my grades will really improve now."

"And he doesn't have to quit the team!"

"Yeah!" They all clapped.

* * *

They all went home shortly after that. Kimberly and Aisha were showered and changed into their PJ's. They got into their bed quickly. That football match against Zedd's monster and the tengas really took a lot of out the girls. They didn't play the sport as much as the guys did, but were happy they were strong enough to defeat the monster. Aisha's mother came in the room. 

"You girls are getting into bed pretty early and you hardly ate dinner."

"Long day, Mom."

"Oh, well, I guess, goodnight."

"Night Mom."

"Night, Mrs. Campbell." They went on to sleep.

_Until next time my peeps :P_


	22. Hate, What A Deadly Disease

**Chapter 22: Hate, What A Deadly Disease**

It was the last week of September now. Aisha and Kimberly were excited to hear the final bell of school today. After a weeklong session, the Angel Grove Girls' club was electing new members today. Only juniors and seniors were allowed to be elected into the club.

"Excuse me, excuse me, sorry, excuse me, sorry..." Kimberly and Aisha said to get through the crowd of girls. Kimberly was able to get to the front of the girls and looked down the list of names. She found her name on the list.

"Yes! I got in!"

"Congratulations! That's great! Did you see my name?" Aisha asked. Kimberly looked down the list of names again. Kimberly groaned. "I guess not." Aisha walked away.

"Sha, wait up! You know what, this has gotta be a mistake because Angel Girls' club has women that are dedicated to making the community great and I know you are perfect for it!"

"Apparently some people don't think so," Aisha said motioning over to Veronica.

"Let me go and talk to Veronica, okay." Aisha stopped Kimberly.

"No, Kim, it's okay. It's not that important. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kimberly sighed and leaned up against the wall. She looked back at Veronica who was celebrating with the girls that got into the club.

"Well well, Kimberly. Hello and welcome. You are now an Angel Grove member."

"Hi, Veronica. Thanks. So, how come Aisha didn't get into the club?"

"Aisha?"

"Campbell," Kimberly quickly added.

"Oh, yes Aisha. Well, let's just say she didn't fit certain qualifications. Or first meeting is this afternoon at 4. Be there sharp. Bye!" Kimberly looked at Veronica as she walked away.

"Bye." Kimberly made a face as she leaned back against the wall. She sighed and went on to her last class of the day.

* * *

Kimberly walked to the Youth Center and found Aisha working out alone. Aisha was on the leg press machine. 

"She hates me!"

"Aisha.."

"No, I don't know why, but Veronica, flat out hates me and that's why I didn't get into the club." Aisha dropped the weights.

"Scoot over." Kimberly sat on the bench with her. "Why would Veronica hate you?" Aisha shrugged. "And as far as the club goes, I don't have no idea why you didn't get in. But you know, I will find out today, okay!" Kimberly put her arm around Aisha and kissed her cheek. "So cheer up. I gotta go and change." Aisha nodded and went back to working out after Kimberly left.

* * *

Veronica turned the Youth Center into her first club meeting with flowers and banners everywhere to celebrate the new ladies of the club. She kicked everyone not in the club out, enjoying pushing the girls out, including Aisha. Aisha went to do some homework at Ernie's outdoor restaurant alone. The guys worked on cleaning the graffiti off the walls at Ernie's place. Bulk and Skull jumped into action to solve the case. Bulk was serving that area outside, as Skull dealt with finding out clues at the Angel Grove Girls' Club meeting. He hid under a table, but kept in radio contact with Bulk.

* * *

Kimberly came into the Youth Center. She enjoyed meeting the new girls and members of the club. They had a great afternoon tea and snacks to introduce themselves and find out what would be going on for this year towards helping the community out. Kimberly stopped Veronica during greet time. 

"Uh, hi Veronica. Can we talk?"

"Sure, make it quick."

"I just wanted to ask you, what exactly did you mean that Aisha didn't have certain qualifications for the club?" Veronica sighed.

"Kimberly, you're in! Why are you so concerned over Aisha?"

"Aisha is my best friend, my sister, of course I would be concerned."

"Oh, what do you care?" Veronica asked.

"Because she's my sister! Now, tell me, what you..."

"Look Kimberly, there are a certain status that every girl in this club must live up to. All the girls come from very great families…and well, we have a certain income requirement to belong." Veronica stepped on Skull's pinky. Kimberly let out a gasp.

"So you're saying this has to do with how much money her parents are making? Well, I'll have you know her dad has a very great job!" Kimberly stamped on Skull's other pinky.

"Well apparently not good enough!"

"Well how come I am in, I live with them! I am no better off than her family is." Veronica laughed and took Kimberly by the chin.

"Kimberly, it's your legacy."

"My what?"

"Your mother was an Angel Grove girl, therefore you automatically get in!" Veronica let her go.

"Somehow I cannot believe my mother had anything ever to do with this club. You know what, if this is the way you run your club, than you can just count me out!" Kimberly stomped her foot and walked away.

"Fine!" Veronica turned and left. Skull slid under the table, his pinkies throbbing in pain. He let out a scream from under the table. Bulk didn't have any news to tell Skull when he arrived. Skull still in pain.

* * *

Kimberly went to find Aisha. She explained what Veronica just told her. 

"So, because my parents are rich enough, they didn't want me in the club?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, disgusting I know."

"Wow, and here I thought my family was doing pretty well. We got a great house, I don't need anything."

"It's ridiculous, I know. I just wanted to be honest with you and tell you," Kimberly said.

"I can't believe there are people who think money makes you a better person."

"Disgusting. Anyways, that's why I quit the club."

"You did?"

"Yep," Kimberly said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that Kim."

"I know, but judging people no matter what the reason to me is just wrong and very uncool."

"Wow, thanks, that means a lot."

"No problem." Aisha started packing away. "Hey, where you going?"

"Home, my grandmother should be in town now," Aisha said standing up.

"Oh right. I can't wait to meet her."

"I promised to spend some time with her. It'll give me a chance to get my head in order and think things over."

"Okay. But remember, your real friends love and accept you for who you are." Kimberly stood up and they hugged.

"I know. Thanks. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye!" Aisha walked out. The guys came from washing their hands after cleaning up the graffiti.

"Hey, how's Aisha doing?"

"She's still kind of bummed." Kimberly ran her arms around Tommy's waist and hugged him. Tommy put his arm around her.

"No one likes to be rejected," Adam said.

"I know. You guys going home?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"Sure." Tommy took Kim's hand and they all walked out.

* * *

Zedd decided to create an evil Hate Master monster as a present for Rita's half-year wedding anniversary. Zedd felt that with the hate monster the Rangers would destroy themselves with hate. The Rangers were walking home together. Zedd knew he had to collect something the Rangers had touched before the Hate Master's spell could work on them. He sent down tengas, Squatt and Baboo to trap the dirt the Rangers fight on while battling the tengas. Kimberly explained to the guys on the walk home about Veronica and her views about the club. 

"Man, Veronica is venom."

"I know," Kimberly said with a laugh after Rocky's shiver of dislike to Veronica.

"I still can't believe you just quit the club. I mean, I remember you telling me your mother and your mother's mother was in the club."

"And my mother's, mother's mother. 4 generations of women in my family, but I just… I couldn't stay in a club that was so mean and unfair to Aisha based on money. It wouldn't be right." Tengas appeared.

"Speaking of not being right, tengas!" Tommy and Adam were briefly knocked to the ground as a tenga flew down at them. Kimberly gasped and helped them up.

"You ready guys!"

"Right!"

"Ninja Ranger power now!" Tommy yelled out. They went to battle the tengas in ninja form. Tommy had sweep kicked several tengas to hear the cry of Kimberly.

"Tommy! Help!" Kimberly was being carried away by 3 tengas. "Tommy!"

"Hang on, Kimberly! I'm coming!" The tengas tossed Kimberly aside. Tommy with ease caught her. "I got ya!" Kimberly gasped and kissed his cheek as she found herself safe in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy put her down. "Let's show these tengas some real power!" Kimberly and Tommy teamed up.

"Yeah! Double Ninja Ranger powers now!" Kimberly moved to Tommy's shoulders.

"Summon laser power!"

"Summon laser power!" Kimberly yelled taking Tommy's hand.

"Combined laser powers now!" They said together and blasted the tengas back with pink and white rays.

* * *

Aisha arrived home to find her grandmother. 

"Oh, grandma hi!"

"Hello baby! It's so good to see you!" They hugged. "My, have a seat, let's talk." Aisha's grandmother knows something is up with her granddaughter immediately. Aisha told to her grandmother about her day and the disappointment about not getting into the Angel Grove Girls' Club due to her parents not making enough money. But her grandmother makes Aisha realize she doesn't need to be in a club that discriminates because of any reason.

"I know, it just kind of made me sad, and mad."

"You just have to rise above this, babygirl. Some people just have small minds." Aisha nodded.

Aisha's grandmother has a special gift for Aisha. "This is for you." Aisha takes the tiny box. She finds a red heart-shaped drop necklace.

"Wow, grandma, this is beautiful! Thank you!" It has been in the family for generations.

"Now, whenever you feel down, you'll have this to remind you, how much you are truly loved. And remember, love conquers all." Aisha hugged her grandmother tightly. She put the necklace on.

* * *

The Rangers finished their battle with the tengas. Squatt and Baboo gather the dirt from the battle and gave it to the Hate Monster. With a rub between his hands, the Hate Master was able to create a toxic spell against the Rangers and turn their friendship into hate. Kimberly gasped, covering her ears with the rest. 

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

"Tommy!"

"Kimberly!" The Hate Master intensified his spell. Everyone looked at each other as the red hate particles surrounded them go away. The hate particles attempt was to destroy all the good in them. Zordon contacted them.

"Yeah!" Tommy yelled angrily into his communicator.

"RANGERS, YOU HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY HATE MONSTER. TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

"Give orders to someone who cares, Zordon. I'm tired of listening to you!"

"Yeah me too. And why am I hanging out with the intellectual challenged?"

"Who asked you to bookworm?"

"Ooo, that was rich," Billy said. He made fun of Kim's height.

"Oh, you're so funny."

"And what are you looking at, you got a problem?" Adam yelled to Rocky.

"Yeah, you!"

* * *

Zedd and Rita were pleased with the Hate Monster's actions. They made the monster giant size. Alpha had to contact Aisha to help. Aisha finds out that the Hate Master has poisoned the Rangers' minds. Aisha teleported to them to try and help. 

"Guys! The Hate Master has you under a spell, you have got to snap out of it!"

"Can you mind your own business please?"

"Yeah!"

"Who invited you here anyways? You're a joke, just like the rest of you!" They all gasped, as the Hate Master's spell was somehow released. Kimberly gasped and rubbed her head.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Last thing, I remember was being attacked by the tengas," Billy said. Aisha ran over to them.

"Guys, the Hate Master tried to put you under a spell, but it's gone now. We gotta hurry the Hate Master is attacking Angel Grove right now," Aisha said quickly.

"It's Morphing Time!" The Rangers morph and call their zords to battle the Hate Master, but his spell is too strong, now that he is giant size. The Rangers, except for Aisha, fall under his spell again. They demorphed.

"I'm sick of being Zordon's pet!"

"Tommy, all of you just listen to me! Now, I don't know why Hate Master does not affect me. But, you are all under his spell!"

"Can you stop whining, please? I am getting really sick and tired of listening to you."

"I'm tired of listening to all of you!" Adam yelled walking away.

"Please talk to Zordon! He'll explain!"

"Oh, yeah right!" They all started walking away. "I have a few things I would like to see to Mr. Floating Head."

"Zordon's a joke!"

"I'm like with the rest of you guys," Kimberly said following them.

"No! Wait! Please, guys!" Aisha begged, racing after them. "You don't know what you're saying! Hate Master has done this to you. He's filled you all with hate."

* * *

The Rangers return to the Command Center, where they give Zordon a piece of their angry minds. 

"RANGERS, HATE MASTER HAS ALTERED YOUR MINDS. YOU ARE UNDER HIS SPELL!"

"I am done, with you old man!"

"Yeah, the Power Rangers are history," Billy said. The Rangers started throwing their communicators down.

"I don't want to see this place or anyone of you again."

"Believe me baby, the feeling is mutual," Kimberly said to Tommy. He glared at her.

"Aiyayaya! But you guys are all friends!"

"Friends? Not any more tin man!" Billy went and teleported them all out, leaving just Aisha. Aisha couldn't believe her friends just did that.

"Why was I not affect by the Hate spell, Zordon?"

"AISHA, PERFORM A BIOSCAN ON AISHA NOW."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha does a bioscan on Aisha.

"WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHY YOU ARE NOT AFFECT BY THE HATE MASTER'S SPELL AISHA. THE ANSWER MIGHT HELP US FREE THE OTHER RANGERS."

"And if we don't?" Aisha asked as Alpha was going the scan.

"THEN EVENTUALLY THE RANGERS WILL TURN THEIR POWERS ON EACH OTHER AND DESTROY THEMSELVES AND THEN ALL OF US ON EARTH WILL BE AT THE MIRSEY OF LORD ZEDD AND RITA." Aisha gasped.

Alpha runs the scanner along Aisha and finds out the heart pendent her grandmother gave her is the source of powerful love and shielded her from the Hate Master's spell.

While the evil hate spell, Billy has created a weapon that sabotages the Command Center. It shuts down Zordon's contact with Aisha and Alpha and causes the Command Center to go dark with no power. 

"What's going on Alpha?"

"Someone has pulled out plug! We have lost all power!"

"Oh no, Zordon is gone! Who would do this?!"

* * *

Billy smiles from the Youth Center with his new device that has shut off the Command Center's power. 

"There, that's should do it. Boy, am I a genius." Kimberly walked in with an evil smirk.

"Well, well lil nerd boy. Is that a new invention? Get a life!" Kimberly laughed.

"Like you would know anything you airhead lil mall girl."

"Oh, is that right?"

"For your information, I have just cut off the main power to the Command Center. Now, I don't ever have to think of Zordon and Alpha again. Now to find a mall, I'm sure there are some sales just waiting for you." Kimberly flicked her hair away.

"Get, now that the old man is gone, I won't be bothered!"

"Yeah, I am free to do whatever I want."

"What I want to never see anyone of you clowns again!" They all went their separate directions.

* * *

Zedd and Rita were pleased with the hate filled Rangers. Rita still warns Zedd about Aisha. But Zedd is not concerned. He knows he can at least destroy one puny ranger. Zedd sends the Hate Master to attack all humans with the Hate spell.

* * *

Kimberly returned home to her room and found lots of Tommy's things around her room. Disgusted, Kimberly trashes them into a box and takes them over to his house. Tommy was just about changed to go practice karate, when she arrives. 

"What do you want?"

"Been trying to figure out why I wasted over 2 nauseating years of my life so in love with you."

"Yeah, well, I only stayed because you were always a good fuck." Kimberly gasped.

"Jerk! Like that will ever happen again."

"Who says I want you any more?"

"Oh, you want me, but you will never have me. Take your shit." Kimberly dropped the box at his feet. Tommy slightly moved his feet away.

"What is that?"

"Your things. I would appreciate the return of my things now."

"Sorry, already trashed." Kimberly gasped. She looked passed Tommy.

"Hey, that's mine right there!" Kimberly walked over and picked up a picture frame with them in it.

"Hey!" Tommy snatched it back. "Hey, give that back! I brought that frame!" Tommy laughed and held it up above her. Kimberly jumped to reach it.

"Too short shrimp!"

"Shrimp!" Kimberly kneeled Tommy in the groin. He gasped and fell to his knees, holding his middle. Kimberly took the frame and a few items on her way out, as Tommy raved in pain.

"I'll get you, you pink brat!" Kimberly laughed her way out.

"Promises, promises."

* * *

Aisha looks around the dark Command Center not believing what was going on. Alpha knows the only one person knowledgeable to do this is Billy. Aisha realizes that all the Power Rangers are potential threats now. She knows she has to get out and stop whatever is blocking the power in order to save the city and her friends. Aisha realizes that the only power source she has to free herself from the Command Center resides in Alpha. 

"Here, Alpha. Take my necklace, figure out a way to save the others."

"But, Aisha..."

"I know." Alpha warns Aisha without her necklace, she will be weak against the spell, but Aisha doesn't worry. "I know what I have to do to save my friends and stop the Hate Master. Don't worry, Alpha. Just find a countercurse."

With Zordon gone, Aisha uses Alpha's power to teleport out the Command Center, and down to the park. Tengas are sent by Zedd to stop Aisha, and retrieve her fighting dirt for the Hate Master. The Hater Master tries his spell on Aisha, but she remembers her grandmother's words and is saved. Aisha races to the Youth Center.

* * *

Adam and Tommy come into the Youth Center to train, but both want the area. Kimberly stands in the sidelines wanting them both to be destroyed. Aisha rushes in between them to stop the fighting. 

"Adam, Tommy, stop! No!" Aisha pushes back on their chest before they could come to blows. "Violence doesn't prove anything, you two know that! You two are great athletics with great skills. But those skills should never be used to hurt one another! It is a gift! Only to be used in sport, in honor, remember? You guys are friends! We all are." Aisha turned to Kimberly. "Why should we hate each other, it's such a waste." Kimberly looked at Aisha as she held her shoulders.

"Aisha?"

"Yea." Red particles of the Hate Master's spell appeared, slipping from the Rangers' heads.

"Oh man, what happened?"

"You all were under the Hate Master's spell."

"Aisha, what is this?" Billy asked holding the foreign device in his hands. Aisha smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks." She pushes the button and the power to the Command Center come back on immediately. Alpha works quickly on finish the device to free the Rangers completely from the hate spell. The longer they are under it, the harder it will be to save them.

"Just think you guys. You gotta try really hard to keep hate away." Kimberly sighed. Aisha put her arm around her.

"It's hard."

"I know it's hard, but you gotta just keep trying and listen to your heart." Kimberly and Tommy look at each other. Tommy takes Kimberly's hands. They all concentrated and breathed in. Alpha sent a pulse from the device created from the love of Aisha's necklace, around Angel Grove to free the Hate Master's spell completely. Everyone was freed and back to normal.

"Man, what's going on?" Tommy asked releasing Kim's hands as they all felt their heads. Everything felt mushy.

"You guys were under Hate Master's spell. I thought you guys were never going to be the same." Aisha's communicator went off. They walked over to a corner.

"RANGERS, WELCOME BACK."

"Thanks," Kimberly said into Aisha's communicator.

"HATE MASTER HAS RETURNED AND HE IS ATTACKING ANGEL GROVE."

"We're on our way," Tommy said. "Let's do it guys. It's Morphing Time!" They morphed and battled the Hate Master again. But this time with love and friendship of each other growing strong within them, they defeat the Hate Master with their zords and all is safe in Angel Grove.

* * *

Billy's jammer was destroyed, and the Rangers returned to the Youth Center. Aisha came rushing in all happy. 

"Guess what?" Aisha asked.

"What?"

"Diane from the club just asked me to join."

"What?"

"Yeah, when she found out I didn't make the list, she was concerned. She couldn't figure out why Veronica didn't ask me to join so there was a huge investigation. It turns out Veronica had been turning girls away based on income alone. So, they asked her to quit."

"Wow, congratulations Aisha!"

'Yeah, that's great!"

"Yeah."

"So, are you going to do it or what?"

"Well, if my sister will join with me. I mean, honor, acceptance and service to your friends is all about the Angel Grove Girls Club. And Kimberly has definitely that."

"I would love to join." Aisha and Kimberly hugged. Bulk and Skull appeared with the results from their investigation about the graffiti bandit. It turns out Skull was having another one of his night walking graffiti episodes. Ernie was not happy and made the boys get to work for all the damages done. Adam cleared his throat.

"Um, hey Tommy. About what I said earlier…" Tommy and Adam fist together.

"Hey, it's forgotten. We were all under the Hate Master's spell." Kimberly ran her hand up Tommy's leg after patting his knee.

"You know I think it brought out the worst in us."

"Hate usually does," Billy added to Kimberly's comment. "It's definitely something you have to work at if you want it to stop."

"Well, you just gotta believe yourself and treat others the way you want to be treated. I'm just lucky I have friends like you guys." Kimberly nodded. Aisha put her hand on top of the napkin container. "Friends?" Everyone followed.

"Forever."

"I love you guys," Kimberly said looking around.

"Awww!" Kimberly leaned up against Tommy after he kissed the side of her head.

* * *

Kimberly went over Tommy's place that night after she finished training for a few hours, so Aisha's grandmother could sleep the nights in Kim's room during her visit. 

"Man, I feel like it has been ages since I been in this room," Kimberly said putting down her bags.

"I know." Kimberly stopped Tommy's arm.

"I'm sorry about the knee in the groin earlier."

"Yeah, sorry about the shrimp comment. I know how much that pisses you off to no end when someone picks on your shortness." Kimberly hit Tommy in the stomach. "Ow!" Tommy laughed.

"Don't make me kick you this time."

"Please, no!" Tommy covered his groin. "You know, if that is the reason we only have 2 kids instead of 4…"

"4! Did I hit you in the head as well?"

"4 is too many?"

"Way too many! I will not go through 4 baby labors for you!"

"Come on, it will be fun!" Kimberly pushed away Tommy and his kisses.

"God, I am so sweaty!"

"Go shower, I'll get dinner started."

"Where are your Mom and Dad?"

"Out for dinner tonight. We have the whole house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Oh, a few hours huh? What ever shall we do?" Kim's hand ran up Tommy's chest and her arms went around his neck, as she smiled at him.

"Well, I hope it involves me and you and my nice big bed." Tommy kissed Kimberly lightly on the lips.

"Sounds good. But first, I must shower. I will not make myself even more stinky than I already am."

"Okay. I got some tv dinners and leftover baked ziti and meatballs upstairs, which would you…." Kimberly looked at Tommy with that knowing glance. "Ziti and meatballs it is." Kimberly smiled.

"I love how you know me so very well."

"Beautiful, I'm not an idiot." Kimberly laughed.

"Not completely."

"Hey!" They kissed again. "Go shower." Tommy went upstairs. Kimberly went to shower.

* * *

Tommy put the leftover pasta into the oven to warm up. Kimberly had just stepped into the stall and was just about wash her hair when she felt hands circle around her stomach and shoulders. 

"Those ninja powers really do come in hand. I didn't even feel you come." Tommy pressed his front to her backside.

"Now you feel me?"

"Yes, I feel you," Kimberly moaned. Tommy kissed her neck. Kimberly turned her head to the side slowly, as Tommy's hands moved up from her stomach to her breasts. They started kissing immediately, as Kim's body was made to turn around. Tommy pressed Kimberly's back to the glass sliding door of the shower. Kimberly held Tommy by the sides, as he caressed her face and shoulders.

"What about the food?" Kimberly asked.

"Heating up. So, we better make this quick."

"Make this quick, eh?"

"You know what I mean Beautiful," Tommy said kissing her neck again.

"I do," Kimberly moaned, as his cock pressed hard against her stomach. She reached between them, and stroked him gently at first before Tommy pulled her hand away and lifted her up against the shower wall. Her legs rose across his hips, as Tommy held her up. Kimberly moaned against Tommy's mouth, as he slid inside her after she wrapped her legs around his waist tight. The water went cold after 10 minutes of making love. Kimberly and Tommy let out slight screams to the cold water hitting their bodies. They quickly got out the shower laughing at each other. Tommy turned off the water.

"I would say that ruined it," Tommy said with a smile. He turned around to face Kimberly. She stood there in all her naked glory, the fog from the shower still seeping around her. Tommy looked into those smoky brown sultry eyes and knew he was putty in this woman's hands. She quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. Tommy fell slightly back against the shower door. She jumped up on Tommy. He caught her at the waist and held her against him. Tommy slid his cock back into Kimberly. They stumbled about the bathroom. They kissed and fucked wildly about that tiny bathroom.

"Sink!" Kimberly groaned, as her butt slammed against it hard.

"Sorry!" Tommy said as they continued kissing.

"Wall! Door!" Tommy slammed his back against the door, muttering 'sorrys' the whole time, before turning to open it. Tommy made love to Kimberly right in that doorway. The middle of her back pressed against the archway finally caused pain. "Stop! Bed, please now!"

Tommy carried Kimberly on him out the bathroom archway, kissing her still. From the moment she lifted herself up his body, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, Tommy was not letting her go until they were both screaming each other's name. Kimberly moaned, as she gripped Tommy's shoulders as Tommy made love to her against the bathroom door when he closed it. Tommy lifted Kimberly up better as he stepped away from the door. Tommy thrusted up into Kimberly a few times, as they slowly made it to his bed. Kimberly loved bouncing against his body, she never felt so alive. Tommy stood there, allowing her to do most the work. Tommy stood on his knees to the bed, as he laid Kimberly to the bed. Kimberly fixed her hair back, as she laid there, her legs over Tommy's hips. Tommy pushed himself back inside her, as he held her breasts. Kimberly reached down and held Tommy by his sides, as he thrusted faster into her.

"Oh yes, Tommy." Kimberly moaned.

"Damn, Kim…you are so good. You feel…. so good." Kimberly gasped, arching her back, to his continuous thrusts. Kimberly pushed Tommy slightly back. He looked at her. Kimberly smiled and rolled to her stomach. She got on her hands and knees. Tommy smiled and slid back inside her, but from behind. His hands were on top of her hands on the bed, as he pounded her from behind. Kimberly moved her fingers, so they could interlock. They kissed a few times, before allowing their body to mesh together.

Tommy's face went to her neck, as he suckled there, loving how her ass hit his front. Tommy bit on her shoulder and neck, loving the sounds their bodies made. Kimberly was moaning and gasping as she gave back everything Tommy pushed into her.

"Oh yeah," Kimberly groaned. Tommy moved some hair from her face, as her head dropped down. "Oh fuck! Oh, Tommy…oh!" Kimberly's head continued to lower to the bed. Tommy hands massaged and squeezed her breasts. One of Tommy's hands ran down her back to her hips, as he moved even faster. "Oh, just like that, oh! Oh!" Kim's head shot up. "Tommy!" Tommy took a hold of her hips with both hands, as he continued a few more thrusts before coming himself. Tommy ran his hands from her hips back to her breasts as he kissed the middle of her back. He kissed his way up her back to her lips. Kimberly reached back and turned slowly as they kissed still. Tommy slowly pressed Kimberly to his bed, of course still kissing. He heard the oven bell upstairs.

"Damn."

"Mmmm…pasta after sex, what could be better?" Kimberly asked as he pulled the covers around her before getting up.

"More sex with me after pasta?"

"That sounds nice." Kimberly smiled. Tommy wrapped his towel around him and went upstairs to get the food.

* * *

For an assignment in school, the Rangers had to take a field trip to the museum and check out ancient cultures. Since it was Saturday, they all decided to go together. There was a new ancient Kahmala exhibition going on in Angel Grove. The Rangers learn the legend of the Face Stealer from ancient culture. Bulk and Skull were non-believers. They listen to the instruction and learn all they can about the legend. 

Kimberly of course, the early bird, already went this past week, because with Pan Global trials coming up shortly, she training to concentrate on only this week. Tommy was of course really proud of his girlfriend. She gives so much time to being Student President, working member of Angel Grove Girls Club, her schoolwork, gymnastics, running the Garden Club and being a full-time superhero.

Rita decides that would make a perfect monster for her new plan. Zedd picks on Rita for her silly plan to use a legend. Rita sends the tengas to attack and distract the Rangers, while Squatt and Baboo with Rito go and steal urn with the suppose legend Face Stealer inside. The Rangers in ninja form battle the tengas, while Rito steals the urn. He gives it to Rita, who releases the Face Stealer monster and sends it to Angel Grove.

* * *

The instructor of the Face Stealer exhibit was distraught to find the urn missing. Tommy and others go to the Command Center. Kimberly is called from the gym. She was just wiping her hands of the powder when her communicator goes off. She packs up her things and puts them away in a corner before she leaves. She arrives to the Command Center to find the others waiting. 

"What's going on?"

"Zordon, do you believe this legend about the Face Stealer?"

"Face Stealer? That creature that steals souls of people on the 4th moon of the year?"

"Yeah. We think Rito stole it from the museum."

"IT IS REALLY UNKNOWN RANGERS. IT HAS NEVER BEEN DETERMINED IF LEGEND HAS ANY BASIS IN REALITY."

"Guys, today is the day of the 4th moon of the year. If legend is true, the Face Stealer will appear." The alarm in the Command Center went off.

"Well, Zedd and Rita sure didn't wasting time," Kimberly said. From the viewing globe, the Rangers find the Face Stealer is a true legend and was sent to attack Angel Grove by Rita.

"They did it."

"Zordon, does this monster have the power to steal faces like legend says."

"YOU MUST ASSUME SO, RANGERS. CLEARLY THIS MONSTER IS VERY DANGEROUS. IT WILL TAKE THE POWER OF TITANUS TO DEFEAT THE MONSTER." The Rangers morphed into action to battle the Face Stealer. They find out first hand the monster's powers are true. It is able to steal Bulk and Skull's souls. Alpha worked on the right configurations for the Ninja Megazord to be able to work with Titanus, a utility zord with great power. The Rangers battle the Face Stealer. The monster blasted Adam and Aisha, their faces stolen. The Rangers return to the Command Center and find Adam and Aisha without their faces once their helmets' where removed. Kimberly rubbed Aisha's hair back and her shoulder The alarms went off. Face Stealer was back in the park terrorizing more people.

"Well, we can't just go after it. We'll all end up like this," Tommy said.

"You're right," Billy said. "There has to be some way to protect ourselves from the Face Stealer's spell."

"The mask."

"What?"

"Ancient people of Kahmala believed that Face Stealer was weakened by masks. They would protect their faces from the Face Stealer's magic. We need those mask," Kimberly said.

"Let's go the Museum."

"Right." The Rangers teleport out the Museum. They ask the instructor for help so they could combat the Face Stealer. She lends them the mask needed that supposed to block monster's spell. Face Stealer was not happy to find the Rangers returned with masks. He can't seem to hurt them anymore, it's beam was blasted back. With the masks, the Rangers are able to battle the Face Stealer and reflect the beam back to it. This frees Adam and Aisha, and the other faces in the process. Rita and Zedd are not done and makes the Face Stealer grow. With the new Ninja Mega Ultrazord, the Rangers are able to defeat the Face Stealer. They go to return the masks and urn to the museum when Bulk and Skull appears and takes over the rest from them.

* * *

The Rangers return to the Youth Center. The instructor of the Kahmala exhibit finds them and is pleased to tell them that the display urn is now under stricter coverage so it's powers is never released again. 

"Oh, congratulations. Well, I think learning about other cultures is pretty amazing. But sometimes, I think reading about them, is a whole lot better than living them, huh guys?" They all nodded and laughed.

_Catch ya on the flip side, guys, until next time _

_Happy Holidays from me to everyone:P_


	23. Love Potion Number 1 Please

**_AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Enjoy and review please!_**

**Chapter 23: Love Potion # 1 Please**

Bulk and Skull were required by Lt. Stone as junior police officers to sell many tickets for the upcoming dance this week. Tommy and Kimberly were coming down the stairs, holding hands, laughing after Kimberly told a joke from their last class.

"You are so cute, everyday you get more and more beautiful." Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek for his comment about how beautiful she looked.

"So sweet." They continued to head to their lockers before next period when they were bombarded by Bulk, Skull not pleased to see them holding hands and being so lovely dovey in public. Bulk pulled Tommy before they could get away.

"Kimberly! Tommy! What a lovely couple! You two look really great together."

"Thanks."

"Haven't I always said what a lovely couple those two are, Skull?"

"Yes, lovely," Skull grumbled out.

"Yeah thanks."

"Thanks." Tommy put his hand on Kim's shoulder and they turn to leave.

"Hey, wait. By the way, Tommy, when was the last time you took this beautiful lady out on a…" Bulk nudged Skull, who started singing. "A night out on a romantic evening?" Kimberly smiled and nudged Tommy. Tommy shrugged.

"For what?"

"We have to sell all these tickets for the Junior Police Ball or else Lt. Stone will have our butts."

"Is that the one with the great new singer, Kathy Fisher, or something coming to it?"

"That very Ball! So, what do you say?"

"Uh, well, do you want to go?" Tommy asked.

"I would love to," Kimberly said. "That singer is amazing, I used her song for my program this year."

"Okay, give me 2 tickets."

"Alright!" Bulk took the 2 tickets from Skull. Tommy pulled out his wallet and paid for the tickets. They went over to Tommy's locker first to get his books.

"Thank you so much. A romantic evening sounds great. I feel like we never go on dates because of my gymnastic."

"Hey, watching you and helping you training is a perfect date for me, Beautiful." Kimberly smiled and kissed Tommy's cheek. She hugged Tommy tightly. Tommy put his books and notebooks away, as Kimberly held him still.

* * *

Rita was not too happy to watch Kimberly and Tommy openly share their love for each other. She goes to whine to Zedd about not appreciating her and taking her anyway. But she soon finds out that love is in the air and not just on Earth, but the Moon. Lord Zedd has a surprise for his bride Rita, and plans a second honeymoon. Goldar was disgusted; not wanting to believe there was even a first honeymoon. Zedd and Rita leave in Serpentera for their honeymoon, putting Goldar in charge on his way out. Rito was not happy. 

Rito ask Finster for help. And with all this love in the air, Finster has created a monster that can inflict the love potion on unsuspecting humans. Rito activates the monster and gives it the potion to it. Mystichet is all about Rito, as she falls madly in love with Rito. Mystichet is first sent to Angel Grove High to spread the love potion.

* * *

Kimberly was standing by her locker with Tommy. 

"I hope this dance is fun."

"Oh, we are going to have a great time. I know the perfect dress to wear, I saw it at the mall just yesterday. Something told me to buy it then."

"Well good. I guess I can get my suit out and put my hair down for this thing."

"Yay! So, if you wear your hair down. I know the perfect do." Kimberly had finished flipping through a magazine. Kimberly took her hair and twisted it up. "I'm gonna wear my hair up like this with curls and…ayiyayaya." Mystichet, invisible, hits Kimberly first with the love potion spray, so when Kimberly turned the first person she saw was Skull. Immediately fallen under the love spell, Kimberly leaves Tommy behind as she goes to her new crush.

"What is it?" Tommy asked following her.

"You are just about the cutest thing I have ever seen," Kimberly said to Skull.

"Huh!" Tommy and Skull exchange looks of confusions.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes in the world." Kimberly sighed, caressing Skull's face. Skull dropped the roll of tickets to Tommy's foot. Tommy gasped.

"No, you would be the first."

"Listen handsome, would you like to go to dance with me?"

"Ummm…well…"

"Kimberly, what's going on? We are supposed to go to the ball together…"

"No way…when he is the best, why settle for the rest." Skull pushed Tommy away and put his arm around Kimberly. He dipped her down.

"I would love to with you." Kimberly giggled. They twirled away, Kimberly still in the daze of love for Skull. Bulk and Tommy looked at each other confused.

* * *

Mystichet hits Lt. Stone next with the potion and he falls for Ms. Applebee. Bulk is the next victim on Mystichet's spell and falls for Aisha. Aisha finds this all too strange and they leave quickly. Ms. Applebee is in the middle of a feuding love battle of Principal Caplain and Lt. Stone.

* * *

Tommy drags Kimberly with him to find the others at the park during their break. 

"Hey, did you two notice anything strange in school today?"

"Strange, huh? Definitely," Tommy said pointing to Kimberly.

"Well, if you call falling in love with the most handsome guy in the world…yep." Kimberly laughed.

"She's talking about Skull."

"Skull?!"

"Yuck." Aisha made a face.

"What?" Kimberly giggled. She continued playing with her hair and talking to herself about her love for Skull.

"Uh, maybe we should talk to Zordon about this," Billy said.

"I agree. Let's go."

"Not so fast!" Goldar appears with tengas. "You're not going anywhere!" Kimberly gasped.

"Oh no! I have to protect my Skull!" Tommy groaned.

"Ninja Ranger Power, guys!" Tommy yelled. They morphed into their ninja forms and battled the tengas and Goldar. Goldar was defeated and retreated with the tengas.

* * *

The Rangers go to the Command Center. 

"Zordon, something is wrong with Kim. She's um…not herself." Tommy drags her up front. Tommy asked immediately that Zordon and Alpha do a scan on Kimberly to find the problem.

"Kimberly Ann Skullovitch. Kimberly Hart-Skullovitch."

"Ayiyayaya! Kimberly is under a love spell," Alpha said finish the scan.

"Thank goodness," Tommy sighed. The alarms went off. Rito's monster Mystichet is back and spreading love all throughout the city. Tommy has to turn Kimberly to the viewing globe, but she is still giddy about Skull. She whispers about Skull and their love in Aisha's ear. Aisha holds Kim's hand.

"I am all for love, but this is too much."

"DO NOT UNDERMIND MYSTICHET'S LOVE POTIONS. THAT POTION UNDERMINDS COMMON SENSE, LEAVING THE INDIVIDUAL VULNERABLE TO DANGER."

"I see Zordon. Can you help Kimberly?"

"I AM HESITANT TO WORK WITH THE CHEMICAL BALANCE OF THE HUMAN HEART."

"Please Zordon! We need Kimberly back as she really is. What are we going to do without her," Tommy said holding Kim's arm. She was daydreaming and giggling to herself about Skull.

"PERHAPS MYSTICHET'S LOVE POTIONS WILL WEAR OFF KIMBERLY AND THE OTHERS. UNTIL THEN KEEP A CLOSE EYES ON HER. CONTINUE WITH YOUR DAILY ROUTINES RANGERS. I WILL CALL YOU WHEN THE POTION IS COMPLETED." The Rangers teleported out.

* * *

Rito was upset, Rita and Zedd where heading back. He accidentally lets it slip that Rita used the same spell on Zedd to Goldar. Finally Goldar finds the reason why Lord Zedd agreed to marry Rita, is because she used that love potion on him. Goldar knew there had to be a catch to why Zedd fell in love with that witch. Goldar makes Finster work quickly on an anti-love potion, so he can use it on Zedd. 

But first, Goldar sends Finster to Earth to test the potion out on the humans before Zedd. Lt. Stone and Principal Caplain were the first released from the spell, Ms. Applebee somewhat sadden by the sudden stop obsessing 2 grown men had over her. Next was then Bulk, which Aisha thanked goodness for because he was close to kissing her. She didn't want to have to hurt Bulk if he tried to kiss.

* * *

Kimberly was with Skull flirting just as strong as she was before. 

"Oh Skull, how could I ever have loved that loser Tommy, when you were always here." Skull grabbed her nose just as Mystichet hits Kimberly with the blue anti-love potions. Kimberly gasped.

"Tommy? Skull!"

"Yes, lamb chop..." Skull leans forward to kiss Kimberly. Kimberly backed away quickly.

"Uh, ummm I think I need to go talk to…over there."

"I'll miss you!" Kimberly quickly walks away. Kimberly rushes over to Tommy. He is talking to another student in his next class. "Excuse me! Sorry!" Kimberly got between the two, grabbing Tommy's arms and pulling him away with her. "What is going on?"

"Kimberly, you're back!"

"Back? What was I doing with Skull, yuck!"

"Oh, Kimberly, you're okay."

"Not until I know what is going on?"

"It's a long story, let's get the others."

"Okay." Tommy puts his arm around Kimberly. Skull fell back against the locker as Kimberly and Tommy left together.

* * *

Finster gives the potion to Mystichet to spray on Lord Zedd. Mystichet accidentally sprays Rita, Goldar runs for his life from the kissing lips of Rita. Zedd was happy with the monster Goldar had created and sent it to Earth.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly found the others. 

"Well, looks like that love potions have finally been broken," Billy said looking at Kimberly.

"Thank goodness," Aisha said.

"You're telling me. I was flirting with Skull." They all laughed at Kim's shiver and face.

"This has to be the weirdest stuff Rita and Zedd have even done." Tommy's communicators goes off. Zordon informs them Mystichet is back in the park.

"Alright guys. Let's take care of this stupid cupid. It's Morphing Time!" They morphed out and battle Mystichet. The Rangers are able to defeat the monster for all.

* * *

Back on the Moon, Goldar tries the anti-love potion on Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd is un-phased by the potion. Rito did warn Goldar. 

"Are you kidding me, Goldar. This witch is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Zedd said taking Rita into his arms. Rita giggled.

"You see, I told you it wouldn't work. Zeddy loves my sister!"

"Oh no!" Goldar groaned.

* * *

Tommy was downstairs waiting on the girls. Aisha pulled out her gown bag. Kimberly was fixing her hair, standing in silver stiletto heels. 

"Oh, let me see that gorgeous dress again."

"Hello, you were there when I brought it!"

"I know!" Kimberly put down her clips. Aisha shook her head and opened the bag. She had a yellow beaded tube dress with a mesh satin trimmed hemline and with a matching sheer scarf. "So pretty!"

"Yours is just as gorgeous."

"I know, ha!" Aisha laughed. Kimberly finished her make-up and hair. She pulled her dress off the hanger. It was a pink dress, of course.

"Wow, that dress is destined to be one of the sexiest dresses ever."

"Thanks."

"You and Tommy are going to look so great together." Kimberly smiled at her pink sweet yet sexy corset style dress with a satin top with boning, the top detailed with lace and elegant beading and that lace and beaded detail continuing at the low hip where the corset-style top and flowing chiffon bottom meet. Kimberly slipped her dress on finally.

"Are you ladies ready?" Mrs. Campbell said coming into the bedroom.

"Almost!"

"Well, I'm done," Aisha said putting in her gold earrings. "Lil sis is still primping."

"Hey! I have to look gorgeous!"

"Oh, Aisha you look beautiful baby."

"Thanks Mom." Aisha's mother kissed her cheek. Kimberly came out finally.

"Okay, I can't figure which necklace."

"Don't, the dress is perfect with or without one."

"Okay! Just one more touch-up on the lipgloss and I will be set."

"Well, we'll meet you downstairs." Aisha and her mother left. Tommy and Aisha's dad were talking when they came downstairs.

"Wow, Aisha, you look amazing."

"Thanks." Kimberly appeared with her purse. Tommy looked up at her and just stood there stunned.

"What, am I chop liver?" Kimberly walked down the stairs with a smile. Tommy held his hand out for her.

"You…you look wonderful."

"Thanks." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek after she took his hand.

"Now, have a good night you three!"

"Take good care of them, Tommy."

"I will sir." Tommy held his arm out for Aisha.

"Have fun guys!"

"We will Mom!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" They left.

"I am so excited, an actual ball!" Tommy closed the door after Kimberly got inside. Tommy took her hand and kissed it before taking off for the Junior Police Ball.

* * *

At the dance 

The Rangers stood around as soon as they arrived. They wanted to survey the crowd, get a few drinks and snacks in after such a weird battle today.

"Man, I can't believe Zedd and Rita tried to take over the world with love."

"Hey, it was a new twist."

"That monster really was a hot head."

"Yeah, with a potent potion." They laughed.

"Well, hopefully Rita and Zedd have given up match making for good." They all laughed. Tommy took Kimberly's hand and led her out for their first dance. Lt. Stone asked Ms. Applebee for a dance. Aisha touched Rocky's arm with a smile after seeing that.

"Well, maybe some good came out of it." Tommy took Kimberly and spun her around twice before spinning her back into his arms.

"Come on, let's dance," Billy asked touching Aisha's arms.

"Uh….okay!" Aisha giggled and took Billy's hand as he led her out to the dance floor. Rocky and Adam went back to the buffet table together. Rocky talked to a girl standing there. Rocky asked her to dance, which the girl happily obliged. Adam shrugged and got a tray of snacks.

"Tommy, I am so sorry about the way I treated you while I was under that horrible love spell."

"Hey, I knew that wasn't you, Beautiful." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck, as they danced closer. She looked passed his shoulder and saw Skull sitting alone at a table, not pleased.

"Talk about being mean. That wasn't pretty nice what I did to Skull. Do you mind if I…"

"No, go ahead." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek.

"Thanks." Kimberly walked over to Skull. Tommy stood next to Adam.

"Uh, celery?"

"Thanks." Tommy took the celery stick and bits into it. Kimberly walked over to Skull.

"Boo! You wanna dance?"

"Why, so you can trample over my feet as well as my heart?" Kimberly patted Skull's shoulder.

"Oh, Skull…" Kimberly took a seat next to him. "Look, I am so sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. But don't you think it's better that we're friends anyway?"

"We're friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Really, friends?"

"Yea!" Kimberly hit his shoulder.

"Friends yeah!"

"Of course! Come on!" Kimberly held her hand out for Skull. They went to dance. Kimberly smiled, as Skull was actually a gentleman with her during their dance. They glided across the dance floor; Skull really knew how to dance. "Thank you." Kimberly gave Skull a tiny kiss on the cheek when the song ended. Kimberly walked back over to Tommy. The singer went to perform another ballad. Kimberly gasped, placed her hand over her heart as the music started up from the band.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I love this song."

"Come on then." Tommy put his drink down and led Kimberly back over to the dance floor. Kimberly brought her arms around Tommy's neck. Kimberly sung to Tommy as they danced. They smiled at each other. _(Thanks **Rose Liz** for the song, I really appreciate it! You are a doll!) _

_To Be Alone With You_

_Is All I Want Today _

_I've Had Enough Of Everyone_

_Everyone But You _

_I Just Want You All To Myself _

_The World Is At My Door _

_But You Are On My Mind _

_My Mind _

_Don't Want To Be With Anyone _

_Anyone But You _

_I Just Want You All To Myself _

_I Want The World To Go Away _

_Leave You Behind _

_I Just Want You All To Myself _

_All To Myself _

_All To Myself _

The band and singer took a break. The DJ took over during the break. Kimberly and Tommy were dancing to the DJ after Tommy made a request in Kim's honor. 'When A Man Loves A Woman' came on finally after a few other songs. Kimberly had begged to hear that song. Tommy slightly sung to Kimberly as they danced causing her to giggle. Tommy never possessed the greatest singing voice, but hey, at least he tries.

* * *

Many people around the couple noticed how they were dancing and were amazed. They all stepped back to watch Kimberly and Tommy, though Kimberly and Tommy were in their own world, populations just two. Tommy smiled into Kim's eyes. He spun Kimberly away, and back to him. Kimberly giggled as he dipped her back. Kimberly dipped him slightly back and they did that back and forth a few more times before coming close. Their bodies meshed together, as their hips moved together side to side. Tommy spun Kimberly in a circle before she did the same to him. 

Tommy lifted Kimberly up by under her arms and spun them around. Kim's hands went to his shoulders, as she looked up to the ceiling laughing as they spun. The crowd clapped. Tommy slowly brought Kimberly down. She kissed him passionately as they were staring into each other's eyes. Tommy held her leveled with him as they kissed. Kim's hands let go of his shoulders and went around his neck.

When Tommy brought her down to her feet, the song finally ended with him dipping her down for the last time. Tommy brought Kimberly back up to the crowd cheered and clapped on the happy couple. Kimberly and Tommy looked around not realizing they had an audience. Kimberly blushed and buried her face into Tommy's chest. He put his arm around her and waved to the crowd. They walked off the dance floor to get some drinks.

"Can't believe that just happened?" Tommy handed Kimberly a drink.

"Why, I like it."

"You would," Kimberly said drinking her punch. Tommy and Kimberly smiled at each other drinking their punch before kissing again, lightly this time.

"I love you." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Tommy laughed. Kimberly wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned up against him. She drank some more of her punch.

* * *

Tommy took Kimberly and Aisha home, but Kimberly decided the evening, was far from over with. After dropping off Aisha, Kimberly went home with Tommy. Tommy was a few steps ahead of her idea. He grabbed the last bottle of sparkling cider he had from the birthday party. He made Kimberly sit on his bed, as he set up. Kimberly smiled as she watched Tommy set up candles throughout his room and turn on the romantic CD, Kimberly made for him a few weeks back. Tommy pulled Kimberly to her feet and they danced again. 

"I thought you hated dancing."

"Slow dancing is easy. You just gotta hold the one you love close and move your hips." Kimberly laughed. Her arms wind around his neck.

"I love this," Kimberly sighed.

"I love this too." Tommy's arms went around her waist as he held her close. Kimberly laid her head against Tommy's chest and let herself get floated back to their world. Tommy realized the music had moved through 2 more songs. Tommy pulled away and went to the cider bottle. Kimberly smiled as Tommy opened it and poured 2 glass fills. Kimberly took a glass.

"Cheers."

"To us."

"To us," Kimberly said hitting his glass lightly. They drank it down. Tommy pulled the glass away from Kim's lips. She wiped her upper lips. "I love how the bubbles tickle my lips, like champagne." Tommy put the glasses down on his desk and cupped Kim's face. They kissed.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"About a million times."

"Well, here is a million and one. You look so beautiful tonight."

"This old thing." Kimberly put her hands on her hips. Tommy laughed.

"Look in the top drawer."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Just do it." Kimberly did. She found a long gray jewelry box. Kimberly touched her heart as she pulled it out.

"What is it?"

"Open it," Tommy said. Kimberly did and gasped.

"It's… beautiful!" Kimberly lifted the heart shaped pendent necklace with pink center. "Where did you get it?"

"I brought it for you. I was meaning to give it to you earlier tonight, but I didn't know if it went with your dress, so I forgot it." Kimberly touched the heart. "You are my heart, I wanted to give it." Kimberly reached up and kissed Tommy.

"You are so sweet."

"Put it on."

"I will, but first, I gotta get out of these shoes. My feet are like killing me!" Kimberly's held Tommy's shoulder as she lifted one foot up to remove the shoe.

"Why didn't you say something earlier!" Tommy slightly pushed Kimberly to sit on the top of his desk; he got down on a knee and undid her stiletto heels.

Kimberly sat on his desk as he stood back up. Kimberly pulled off the small white rose on Tommy's jacket. She placed it on his desk beside her necklace box. Her hands ran up and around his pecs before sliding under his jacket shoulder. Kimberly slowly pushed Tommy's jacket off. Tommy caught it before it could hit the ground. He put it on his chair. Kimberly arched her eyebrow at him.

"Hey, that cost me a good 250 bucks." Kimberly laughed. Tommy undid Kim's hair clips that held one side of her hair back from her face. Kimberly already had his belt buckle and pants undone. Tommy reached down pulled off his black shoes and socks. Tommy pulled off his pants. Kimberly took them and folded them nicely into the chair. Tommy lifted Kim's legs around him. He noticed her perfect pink toes. Tommy lifted her left foot up to his lips and kissed her ankle with the charm bracelet around it. "Didn't I buy this for you?"

"Yeah. Looks good around my ankle." Tommy shook his head. He undid all the buttons to his shirt. Kimberly pressed her foot against his chest to stop him as Tommy bent down to kiss her.

"What?"

"Magic words first."

"Baby…" Kimberly shook her head and pushed Tommy slightly back. "Minx?"

"Close." Tommy smiled and dropped his shirt to the chair.

"Muffin? Candy?" Kimberly made a buzzer sound to each response. "My love."

"Closer." Kim's foot slowly dropped down his chest.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, tiger." Tommy reached for her to stand. He pulled down and slid her dress completely off slowly. Kimberly shook her hair out.

"Only a thong?"

"Of course. This dress is too tight for anything else." Tommy slid her sexy string down after stepping from his boxers. He reached down and placed the newly brought necklace on her. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

Tommy encouraged Kimberly to lie down to his bed. Kimberly got comfort on her back, as Tommy was on his side beside her Tommy reached for her chest. He placed the pendent in the middle of her chest, before his hand begun to move her nipple. It hardens in anticipation. Kimberly couldn't help but moan a little when he finally passes his thumb over the swollen peak followed by his mouth. He bit down lovingly on her breasts. Kimberly gasped and arched up from the bed. She can feel the wetness building between her legs. Tommy's hand slid down her stomach to her opening. Kimberly gasped softly; closing her eyes to the pleasure he's giving her.

Eventually, the pleasure was so much that her body feels like it's going to ignite any moment and she sighs and arching her back every time his finger circles against her clit. Tommy stopped abruptly. Kimberly gasped. Tommy pushes up and lowers his mouth to her. His tongue slid inside her mouth. Tommy moaned with Kimberly loudly. Tommy pulled away from her mouth with a smack. Kimberly smiled. She opened her eyes groggily as his lips graze her nipple again, causing a moan to escape her lips.

Tommy begins to lick at her nipples this time. He laps her like a puppy, his rough tongue feeling a hundred times as good as his sucking. He tugs softly at the nipples, applying more and more suction with each nip. Kim whines on his bed as he pleasures her, knowing just how she likes it. Kimberly weaved her fingers into his hair, urging him on and begun to move her hips to the flick of his tongue. She wants him inside, but Tommy wasn't ready. He continued his torture.

"Tommy." Kimberly groaned, as he pressed against her, only to move his raging hard cock away from her opening. "Tommy…" Tommy licked down the middle of her chest.

"Be patience."

"I want you now!" Kimberly grabbed him and rolled him to the bed. Tommy laughed as she pinned him to the bed by straddling him. "Condom on now!"

"Yes ma'am." Tommy fumbled in his top drawer for one.

"Mmmm..." She murmurs against his ear, tilting her pelvis right and bringing her center in direct contact with his erection. "I want you so bad."

"You have me, Beautiful. I'll never leave you. I'll never love another. Tommy and Kim. That's forever."

"Forever," Kimberly replies, her voice low and seductive. He nodded. Tommy smiled, as he takes her waist in his hands and lays her gently down onto his pillows. Leaning between her thighs again, he dips down to kiss her thoroughly and passionately. As the kiss deepens, Tommy moves inside her.

"Love how you feel, Beautiful. Love it," Tommy growled as thrusted deep inside her. He moved his head and ravished her lips, taking it with countless tongue-filled kisses. Kim'd head was thrown back exposing her neck. Her chest flushed and her hips rose and fell against his pelvis.

"Tommy...please. I need you... need you…make me cum." The purr of her voice nearly made him come right then and there, but somehow he fought it off. Tommy only kept stroking her slowly, fighting his own lust to fuck her fast, furious and senseless. He degenerated into low constant moaning as her honey-coated walls gripped him, trying to hold him in with every stroke. Kimberly came, screaming his name. Tommy waited, but soon found, Kimberly was not ready to end tonight just after that. She started quenching his rock hard penis within moments of her amazing orgasm. Tommy looked at her, shocked how fast she had recovered.

"So good, Kim. Oh God, you're exquisite. Love you so much, Beautiful."

"You feel so good, Tommy. I've wanted this all day long." Tommy sped up slightly, lengthening his strokes and swiveling his hips. She joined him in my moaning fit. He wanted this to last but was quickly nearing the end of his endurance. Tommy gave into his urges and begin to pound Kimberly to his bed. Kimberly's legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her tight sex with reckless abandon. Unquenchable was the only word to describe them. Tommy was relentless and Kim gave him back everything he threw at her.

Over and over, Tommy pounded deep inside of her. They are drenched in sweat and grunting like animals, so intense. Suddenly, Kim couldn't take it anymore and Tommy lost it with her. He drove his pulsing cock into her fast and furious. He felt her legs lift up on his ribcage a bit higher and he sank deeper into her, feeling the throbbing head of his cock slam into the entrance to her. And Kimberly came again and he felt her muscles vibrate around his rigid shaft, and it was all over. Tommy threw back his head and roared as he crushed his hips into the soft cushion of her thighs, jerking against her as he emptied himself to the point that even his balls tingled for what seemed like the longest time. Tommy collapsed onto Kimberly at the end of it, both of them quivering with aftershocks. Tommy didn't know how long they laid there, but he finally summoned the energy to roll onto his back. They fell asleep still connected, as things were meant to be.

_AN: Coming to another ending, not really, but just wanted to prepare you guys, it's closer than you think. Just giving you a fair warning, will be working on a few other stories during my long break from work. Maybe expect a few story coming soon :P_

_Happy Holidays everybody! Christmas is tomorrow, I can't wait! Presents and Ron Grint, I mean, Harry Potter Marathon! Merry Christmas! And A Happy New Year! Time for some spiked eggnog!  
:P_


	24. Catastrophe! Damn that Rita Repulsa!

**Chapter 24: Catastrophe! Damn that Rita Repulsa!**

It was October now, an early Friday morning. Tommy woke up before the alarm. Someone beside him just slapped his back. Tommy turned off his stomach to his side and smiled. Kimberly lay asleep, on her back. She never looked more beautiful to him now. No make-up, hair tousled about the pillow, asleep in one of his PJ tops buttoned once. Tommy moved closer, pulling her arm slightly down. He stroked her face with one finger, moving aside the new bangs Kimberly had cut yesterday. They gave her a more mature look. Tommy kissed Kim's temple, as he stroked her chin. His eyes caught a glimpse of her scar. The scar that was from the attack of the eel back in Australia earlier this year. Tommy touched that scar, though it was tiny, usually hidden by her bra strap or hair, it was still there. Even to this day, he will never forgive himself for being so careless with her. Kimberly always joked about it being her survival scar, her tiny badge of honor. And as silly as that sounded, Tommy knew he should have felt the danger. He hesitated when the eel snapped at him, which allowed it to tighten around Kimberly and then bit her. Tommy shook his head at the flashback with all that blood and the scared look in Kim's eyes as he carried her up to the surface. Tommy planted a tiny kiss on her shoulder, which caused Kimberly to slightly stir. She was always sensitive to his kisses around her neck and shoulder. Tommy undid the button to his top on her. Kimberly moaned, bringing her hand up, but ended up slapping Tommy in the face.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry!" Kimberly shot awake after hitting him.

"Why did you hit me?!" Tommy yelled.

"I didn't see you there!" Tommy laid to his back, holding his nose. Kimberly quickly moved to his side, trying to look at his nose. "Let me see!"

"So you can hit me again?" Tommy asked, which got a another hit on his stomach. He let out a laugh.

"I said I was sorry, gosh!" Kimberly laid to her side away from him. Tommy released his nose and saw no blood.

"Oh baby, don't be that way…" Tommy moved pull Kimberly to him, but she kept turning her body away. "Baby, I'm sorry." Tommy spooned behind her, kissing her neck repeatedly. "Baby, please say something."

"No," Kimberly grumbled.

"Well that was something."

"Did I hurt you?" Kimberly asked turning her head to look at his face.

"The Man of Steel, me hurt, ha!" Kimberly touched and held his face. They kissed.

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." Tommy slowly turned Kimberly around to her side facing him, as they kissed. His hand slid down under her top, to her backside, squeezing and caressing those luscious muffin bootylicious cheeks. The alarm went off. "Okay now it does matter." Tommy groaned and hit his alarm. His hands went back to their previous engagements.

"Not any more," Tommy said kissing Kimberly again. Kimberly sighed, allowing the man of her dreams, probably dozens more, to move on top of her. Her hand moved to his strong, lean back and it was her turn to squeeze that delicious backside. Tommy jerked against Kimberly, as her nails raked against his back on her descent down to his butt. The snooze alarm went off. Tommy groaned and reached for his alarm. He ripped it out the wall and tossed it aside. Kimberly smiled. "I really hate those things."

"I see." Kimberly laughed. They made love. "I love you."

"I love you too tiger." They went on to school.

* * *

After school, Tommy found Kimberly at her locker. 

"Where's Aisha?"

"Oh, remember, she started working at that new Vetinerary hospital this month. She loves it after just 2 days."

"Oh right."

"The only bad thing is that I lost my shopping partner. We only get a few hours to shop now."

"Oh, poor baby." Tommy pouted at her. Kimberly hit his stomach. "You know, one of these day, I will hit you back."

"Yeah, right." They both smiled at each other.

"So, where are you heading now?"

"I might stop by to see how Aisha is doing. I love playing with the puppies."

"I bet, as long as you don't bring one home."

"That is the only thing I really hate about my mom being in Paris, other than not seeing her everyday, is Wenny, our poodle. I miss my baby, she loved you."

"Yeah, I know. Every time I came over she was following me."

"She was jealous I got to kiss you so much."

"You miss having a pet?"

"Somewhat. I got Wenny because Tim brought home Bull. I was just 6."

"Maybe we should adopt a pet."

"Yeah right. You keep a pet, no, I think those puppies have been through enough."

"Hey!"

"You would make it mean."

"I would not!"

"Well, look at the time. I better go. Bye, tiger."

"I'll get you later!"

"Promises, promises!"

* * *

Kimberly caught Aisha leaving the Animal hospital and shelter. 

"Hi!" Kimberly waved.

"Oh hi!" They walked to the Youth Center.

"So, leaving early today?" Kimberly asked. Aisha's last period was her study hall, so she decided to volunteer that time at the Animal hospital.

"Yeah, gotta do some homework."

"So, how did work go today?" Kimberly asked holding her pink heart necklace chain.

"Pretty great. I just love working with the animals."

"I know, but doesn't it make you sad to know there isn't enough homes for them?"

"Yeah, that is the hard part, but Dr. Willard takes such good care of them."

"Well that's great."

"Yeah." Kimberly notices a white cat in the middle of the park.

"Hey, look." Kimberly pointed out the cat to Aisha.

"Awww."

"Hey, kitty, kitty." Aisha and Kimberly slowly went over to the cat.

"Hey kitty," Aisha said. Aisha and Kimberly patted the white cat, before Aisha picked it up. "There is no one around and she doesn't seem to have a collar on."

"I wonder how she got out here all by herself?" Kimberly asked looking around, though still petting the cat.

"You're so beautiful."

"Yeah." Kimberly made kisses at the cat.

* * *

Rita from the moon is much pleased with this discovery. Kimberly and Aisha had taken the bait. Lord Zedd was very much interested in his wife's newest plan, but somewhat more disgusted to see the two Power Rangers girls with a stray white cat. Zedd hated cats. But this leaves Rita purring with delight, her plan was about to start. Rita knew this cat. She had placed a young girl under her evil spell and planted her as her enslaved new pet to infiltrate the Rangers and destroy them from the inside.

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha looked around for anyone. 

"I better take her to the shelter and get her checked out."

"If she is okay, can we keep her?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't see why not. Of course, I have to ask my mother."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go to the Ernie's, I'll meet ya there in 20 minutes," Aisha said.

"Okay." Kimberly left, as Aisha went back to the Animal shelter. Tommy was with Billy at a private table at Ernie's, when Kimberly arrived. She hopped over very excited to them.

"What's up with you?" Tommy asked. Kimberly kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

"Aisha and I found a cat in the park."

"Okay?" Tommy was confused.

"She was really beautiful, white fur, blue eyes, oh, just wait until you see the cat."

"Where is Aisha?" Billy asked.

"Oh, she went to make sure everything was alright with the cat right." They waited around for Aisha to show up. Kimberly spotted her immedatiely. "OH! Oh, Aisha! Over here! Look, she brought the kitty!" Aisha went over to the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hi!"

"So, can we keep her?"

"Well, I called my Mom. She said that first we have to wait and see if we can find her owner and if someone from the pound might take her first."

"Oh…" Kimberly groaned.

"But, she did say if no one claims her or doesn't want to adopt her, we can have her then."

"Alright that's great ladies." Tommy rubbed the cat.

"Yes!" Kimberly hit the table in delight. "I always wanted a cat, but Tim was allergic to kitties." Kimberly reached pass Tommy to pat the cat. Bulk and Skull appeared as if out of nowhere, and cited Aisha for bringing the cat to Ernie's, saying something about being against some regulations. Skull checking the manual to prove it to them, though having a hard time finding anything in that book.

"Relax guys. I'm taking her back to the shelter to see if any one claims her."

"Well, you do that. Come on, Skull. We got work to do.

"Work?"

"Yes." Bulk and Skull slipped away. Kimberly shook her head with Aisha. Aisha let Kimberly hold the cat, who purred under Tommy's pats. Kimberly smiled at Tommy before kissing him.

Bulk came up with a plan to find the owners of the cat, return it and become a hero, which Skull agreed, seeing how they really didn't have anything else to do. And getting praises from Lt. Stone and everyone did sound great. Lt. Stone didn't trust them to handle anything too serious as junior policemen.

"Well, I better get her back to the shelter," Aisha said finally.

"Aww…just a little longer."

"Hey, the quicker I get her there, the sooner we can find out if she has an owner or not."

"Okay." Kimberly handed over the cat back to Aisha. "Bye kitty. Gonna miss you." Aisha carried the cat out as she went back to the shelter. "I hope we can get her."

"Me too, Beautiful."

* * *

Rita and Zedd decided to send Rito down to Earth so no one could adopt the cat. Zedd felt like someone might want the cat, and he wanted to ensure the girls ended up with the cat. Rito went down and stood guard outside the Animal Shelter. Bulk and Skull see Rito, they are slightly scared, but decided to keep an eye on the monster. They go to arrest the monster, but are scared and run away, screaming for back-up.

* * *

Aisha was sent to get some supplies when she heard the screaming outside. Aisha patted the stray cat, leaving her by the window. 

"Now, that was definitely something." Aisha caught Rito outside the shelter. "Rito! What in the world is he doing here? Oh man, I better take care of this." Aisha looked around. She found herself alone. "Ninja Ranger Power, now!" Aisha morphed into her Yellow ninja form and went to battle Rito. The other Rangers watched in wonder at all the food Rocky ordered arrived came. He rubbed his hands together at the sight of his giant whopper of a sandwich.

"I have been waiting all day for this," Rocky said. He had skipped lunch, not normal for him, but he had a study session with a few friends and had to miss out.

"You're going to be sick," Kimberly said.

"Well worth it." Rocky went to take a huge bite. Tommy's communicator went off. Rocky groaned. Kimberly took a French fry and got up with the rest. Rocky was a bit sad to leave his food. They slipped out back away from view of the crowd.

"Go ahead, Zordon."

"RANGERS, YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THE ANGEL GROVE ANIMAL SHELTER. AISHA IS UNDER ATTACK."

"We read you. Let's go guys. Ninja Ranger Power now!" Summoning their ninja powers, the Rangers morphed out and face off with Rito and tengas with Aisha.

"Hey!"

"Alright, thanks for coming guys."

"Anytime." As they battle, the stray cat watches from the window. But this isn't any ordinary cat. It morphed back into the young girl with lovely blonde hair. Dr. Willard found the young lady standing there.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Oh yes! I'm looking to adopt a pet, a puppy." The young girl takes Dr. Willard away from seeing the Rangers.

"Well, we have many puppies. You are new to the country huh?"

"How did you know?" The young girl asked.

"Your accent. It's wonderful. Australia?"

"Oh, thanks. Yes it is. I just moved here and I wanted a pet to help fill that loneliness of being away from my friends."

"Well, come here. I'm sure I can help," Dr. Willard said.

"It's this way right."

"Yes, it is." They went to look at the pets.

* * *

The Rangers demorphed as Rito made a pitiful escape, running into a tree. 

"Man, that battle sure made me hungrier. I hope my sandwich is still here."

"Better hurry," Adam said with a smile. He took off first back to Ernie's.

"He-hey!" Rocky raced after him. The others laughed.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," Billy said rushing to catch up with the others.

"Bye!" Kimberly and Aisha shook their heads. Aisha looked at her watch.

"Hey, it's almost closing time!"

"Yes! That means we have a new pet!" The girls took hands and rushed into the shelter. Tommy ran after them.

"Hey Dr. Willard!"

"Oh hi Aisha!" The young girl looked up and saw the 3 Rangers heading their way. She slipped away so they wouldn't see her.

"These are 2 of my best friends, Kimberly and Tommy."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too." They all shook hands.

"I was just showing a young lady…wait, wait a minute. Where did she go?" Dr. Willard looked around. No one was around. Aisha looked and saw the white cat on the ground coming toward them.

"Hey, how did you get there?" Aisha went and picked up the cat. "I wonder how she got out her cage?"

"Oh, hey kitty kitty." They all patted the cat.

"You can't be cruising around like that, you might get lost again." Tommy patted the cat. She purred.

"Oh, I think she likes you Tommy." Kimberly reached back to kiss Tommy, when the cat scratched her. "Ow!"

"Oh, you okay?"

"Yeah," Kimberly examined her hand. "Maybe she just got tired of me petting her or something."

"Well, it's official. You can take her home Aisha."

"Yes!"

"So, what are you doing to call her?" Dr. Willard asked. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other.

"What are we going to call it?" Aisha asked looking at Kimberly.

"I don't know. What do you think Tommy?"

"Snow." Kimberly shook her head. Tommy shrugged.

"PC."

"PC?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, PC."

"Oh for pretty crazy," Kimberly said with a laugh, Tommy laughed with her.

"No! For park cat, we found her in the park, " Aisha said.

"Oh, right. That is cute. Hello PC." Kimberly rubbed the cat's body.

"Yeah, that's works." Aisha went to finish up with some paperwork on PC as Kimberly and Tommy left. Aisha also wanted to stop by the Pet Shop to get a few toys, and a collar for PC.

* * *

Tommy took Kim's hand as he walked her home. 

"So, let's go out tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Okay." He kissed her hand over the scratch. "Maybe I'll buy the popcorn this time." Tommy laughed.

"I'll buy the movie and popcorn."

"Okay. Meet ya at the Youth Center in an hour," Kimberly said.

"Deal." Tommy kissed her cheek at the door.

"Bye!"

"Bye," Tommy said walking away. Kimberly went inside. She showered and changed quickly for her date. Kimberly found Aisha in the quiet study room with PC on the couch. Aisha was finishing up some homework

"Hey!"

"Hey, wow, look at you! You got a hot date tonight?" Aisha closed her book as Kimberly did a spun for her.

"Yeah. How do I look?"

"Great!"

"Good. I feel so guilty about taking up so much time with my gymnastics lately. Tommy and I hardly go out any more and have fun." PC got up from the couch and ran out the room.

"Well, Tommy's a great guy Kim. He wants you to do well, that's why he is always there to help. I'm sure he understands," Aisha said patting Kim's leg.

"Yeah. That's why I am letting him pick the movie tonight."

"Wow, did you bring your ear plugs?" Aisha asked. Kimberly laughed.

"I packed them just in case." Aisha smiled. Kimberly didn't tell Tommy, but the last action movie had given her a headache with all the gun shooting and cars exploding. Kimberly put on a smiling face, but she hated the movie. Kimberly looked back and saw the spot on the couch where PC was empty. "Hey, where's PC?"

"She was…" Aisha gasped and stood up. "Oh no! The windows are open downstairs! She could get out! We have to find her!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Let's just find her," Aisha said taking Kim's hands.

"PC!"

"PC!" The girls called out searching the house. Mrs. Campbell saw PC at the door and not thinking opened the door to let her go do her business. PC ran outside.

"Mom, have you seen PC?"

"Oh, she was scratching to go outside."

"What?" The girls rushed out the door. "PC!"

"Hey kitty!" The girls saw the cat was gone. "I am so sorry I left the upstairs door opened, Aisha."

"It's okay. You better head on your date."

"No, we have some time. I can help you look."

"Thanks."

"PC!" Rita arrived to find out what is going on with the girls. She gives her pet a new toy, a car. The young girl rushed to put another part of Rita's plan into action. She headed to the Youth Center.

* * *

Tommy arrived on time for a change to the Youth Center. 

"Hey, Ernie, you seen Kimberly?" Tommy asked looking around.

"No."

"Okay, thanks." Tommy sat at the bar. Ernie gave him a drink. Tommy looked at his watch 10 minutes later. He had returned from the bathroom, thinking Kimberly would be there by now. "Man, where is she?"

"Who you waiting for again?"

"Kimberly. She was supposed to meet me here." Tommy looked around. "She's never late."

"Oh, sorry. As a matter of a fact, I almost forgot, she just called. Kimberly and Aisha are looking for PC, something about the cat got out. She said to just wait, she'll be right there soon."

"Oh, man. I hope they find PC." The young lady came into the Youth Center. She eyes Tommy with a smile. The young lady walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Uh, hi." Tommy looked from his glass. "Excuse me."

"Hi. Is something wrong?" Tommy asked putting his glass down.

"Hi, I'm new here. My car has broken down. Can you maybe help me?"

"Um, maybe you should call a mechanic?"

"I was hoping, you could take a look at it." Tommy sighed. He looked at his watch.

"Well, sure. I guess I could look at it. Oh, I'm Tommy." Tommy held his hand out. She took it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katherine."

"Hey, Ernie. If Kimberly shows up, could you tell her I am right outside and will be back in a second."

"Sure thing Tommy."

Tommy and Katherine went outside to examine the car. Tommy got it started quickly.

"There you go."

"Oh thanks."

"Man, that's a sweet car." Katherine asked if he wanted to drive it.

"I really shouldn't. I am supposed to meet my girlfriend in a few." Katherine deuced Tommy into taking the car out for a spin, since she saw how much his eyes lit up at first sight at the car.

"Oh, come on, just around the block. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides, it would be fun."

"Ummm.." Tommy took the keys. "Okay!" Katherine and Tommy pulled off for a little cruise.

* * *

Kimberly arrived at the Youth Center with Aisha. 

"Aisha, I bet by now PC will back in the house, waiting for her milk from you mother."

"I hope so." Kimberly nodded, putting her arm around her. She walked up to the Juice Bar.

"Hey, Ernie. Have you seen Tommy?"

"Yeah, he was here. He went to help a young lady with her car."

"A young girl?"

"Yeah. A blonde girl, she looked new. He said he would be right back."

"Okay." Kimberly sat at the bar to wait on her boyfriend, while pondering about this new blonde girl he was with instead of waiting on her for their date.

* * *

On the drive around the block, Zedd zapped the car. Tommy gasped. 

"Oh man! I can't control the car!" Tommy and Katherine were floating in a maze.

"What's happening?" Katherine screamed.

"I don't know. Hold on!"

"Tommy!" Katherine cling to Tommy's arm in fear. "I'm really scared!"

"It's going to be okay." Tommy looked around. Rita and Zedd sent Rito down to Earth to battle the remaining rangers. They made Rito giant size.

* * *

Kimberly looked down at her communicator as it went off. The others arriving at that exact time. Kimberly walked over to them into a secluded corner. 

"Zordon, this is Kimberly. We read you."

"KIMBERLY, YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS MUST TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

"Right. We're on our way." They all looked around before teleporting out. The Rangers arrived to the Command Center moments later.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"Aiyayaya. It's Tommy."

"What?"

"He's in trouble, Rangers."

"BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE. WE MANAGED TO GET A VISUAL ON HIM, BUT NOTHING ELSE." Kimberly rushed to see the viewing globe first. The Rangers turned to find Tommy and a young girl.

"Where is he?"

"THAT IS NOT KNOWN KIMBELRY."

"Who is that girl with him?" Kimberly asked.

"WE ARE NOT CERTAIN ABOUT HER IDENTITY AT THIS POINT." The Command Center alarm went off.

"Oh great, what now?" Aisha asked. The Rangers see Rito is giant size, heading toward the city.

"But what about Tommy? We can't just him there," Rocky said.

"We don't even know where there is," Adam added.

"What we are going to do?" Kimberly asked, filled with concern for Tommy.

* * *

Rocky looked back at the viewing globe. 

"You guys, Rito is getting really close to the city."

"Alpha, have you got a fix on Tommy's position yet?"

"No Billy. Aiyayaya. His signal is very weak."

"Just keep trying Alpha, we have to have something by now."

"I will Kimberly."

"KEEP TRYING ALPHA. UNTIL WE CAN LOCATE THEM, TOMMY AND HIS COMPANY ARE UNDER ZEDD'S MERCY." Kimberly gasped as she felt Tommy slipping from her presences.

"Oh no! He's passed out!" The viewing globe went statically as Tommy went unconcisous. "We're losing them! Alpha, do something!"

"I'm trying Kimberly!"

"It's breaking up!" The viewing glove went blank.

"I'm sorry, Rangers, but we have lost the signal."

"No!"

* * *

Inside the weird dimension, Tommy was unconscious. Katherine smiles as she hears her master's calling. The evil spell caused Tommy to fall asleep. Katherine is transported and returns to her master, Rita, as cat. Rita pats her feline with a smile. She congratulates her pet on a job well done getting Tommy away from his friends. 

"Isn't she beautiful Zeddy?"

"Uh! Get that thing away from me!" Zedd moves away.

"Fine! Be that way! Now we have the White ranger right where we want him!" Rita laughed. Goldar begged for Zedd to let him destroy Tommy. Zedd nodded, shooing Goldar to do as he wishes to Tommy, as long as the job is done. Tommy groans inside the car, but doesn't wake due to the spell. Goldar arrived to the dark dimension.

* * *

The Rangers are still trying to locate Tommy, but Billy still has no success. 

"Great, what are we going to do?" Rocky asked turning away.

"RANGERS, THE SERACH FOR TOMMY HAS TO WAIT. I WILL HAVE ALPHA CONTINUE TO TRY AND LOCATE HIM AND HIS COMPANY. YOU MUST MORPH INTO ACTION AND DEAL WITH RITO."

"Zordon's right. We just have to hope Tommy is okay for now." Billy put his hands on Kimberly's shoulders, knowing she didn't want to do leave Tommy. "We have to go now."

"Right. It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly yelled. The Rangers go to deal with Rito, while Tommy sleeps.

They call forth their zords to battle Rito. Even with just 5 rangers, their zords were powerful enough to slow Rito down. They combine zords to form the Ninja Megazord. Once Rito was defeated by the Ninja power punches, he retreats.

Rita groaned when Rito arrived back, once again unsuccessful. Zedd groaned from his seat at the steps. First Rito now this cat, he was not too happy. Rita smiles, as she still has a few tricks up her sleeve. She creates a monster from her pet cat and sends in her monster to deal with the Rangers.

The Rangers return to the Command Center after defeating Rito. Alpha tells the Rangers their tracking devices are being blocked. He couldn't trace Tommy's communicator. Zordon informs the Rangers that Rita and Zedd had generated a great shield that is blocking any access.

"So, there is no way to get to Tommy?"

"Or even find out where he is?" Aisha and Kimberly looked at each other.

* * *

Tommy wakes once the car had stopped. He was sitting when suddenly the car disappears thanks to Goldar. Tommy wonders about Katherine as he gets up. Rita appeared, laughing at him. 

"What have you done with Katherine?"

"Nothing you need to think about. Besides, what would Kimmy think? You spending so much time worrying about another girl."

"I love Kimberly! You won't get away with it if you hurt Katherine." Rita laughs. "I won't let you. It's Morphing Time!" Tommy morphed. "Now, for the last time. Tell me where is Katherine!"

"Well, gotta run! I have a city to destroy!" Rita leaves Tommy laughing.

"No! Wait, come back!"

"Take a look around you are in no position to make threats." Goldar attacks Tommy. Tommy has to battle Goldar alone. Rito appears to help out Goldar.

* * *

Billy smiled as he thinks he has located Tommy. 

"Great work Billy!"

"He should be coming up on the viewing globe." Everyone rushes to see, Kimberly ahead of them of course.

"Oh man, he's battling Goldar," Kimberly said.

"Billy, can you get Tommy out of there?"

"We don't have enough power to penetrate through Rita and Zedd's shield. I'm sorry Kimberly."

"What's he doing with Goldar?"

"And where is that girl?" Rocky asked.

"I'll bet they are trying to keep Tommy out of the way, so we won't be at full strength," Aisha said.

"I BELIEVE YOU ARE CORRECT AISHA. AS FOR TOMMY'S COMPANY, MY SENSORS CANNOT LOCATE HER ANYWHERE."

"Billy, can you figure out a way to break through that shield?" Kimberly asked. "I know there has to be some way."

"Yeah, I think so. Adam, come with me to my lab. Anything that will help us, will be there." Billy and Adam teleport out.

* * *

Rita's new cat monster appears before Billy and Adam. 

"It's morphing time," Billy yelled. They morph and deal with the monster. The Command Center's alarms go off.

"Great! What now?" Kimberly turned to the viewing globe with the rest.

"A monster is attacking Billy and Adam, ayiyayaya."

"We better go help them."

"Right. It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly, Aisha and Rocky morph out to help their friends. As a cat monster, it attacks Kimberly a bit more heavily, but the Rangers are able to push the monster into retreated.

"Come on guys, let's go bring Tommy back."

"Right." They rush to help bring Tommy home. Billy arrives with Adam to the Command Center.

"Billy!"

"I got it."

"Great work." Billy touches Kim's back and goes to add the piece to the Command Center. The other Rangers are watching Tommy battle Rito and Goldar. "Hurry Billy!" Billy punches in a few buttons.

"I got the coordinates."

"Great, but will we be able to get Tommy and that girl out?"

"We won't know until we try. I don't even see the girl."

"WE HAVE PENETRATED THE SHIELD AND LOCATED ON TO TOMMY'S COORDINATES. BUT WITHOUT SUFFICENT POWER, TOMMY AND HIS COMPANY COULD BE LOST IN THE MORPHING GRID FOREVER." Kimberly sighed.

"And if we don't try something, this could be the end of both of them," Kimberly closed her eyes. "Billy, we have to try it now."

"But where are we going to get enough power?" Rocky asked.

"From me." Kimberly looked at her hands. "I'll draw upon my ninja powers."

"What?!"

"I will do it."

"That might just work," Billy said. He went over to the Command panel. "I just have to reprogram the system to..."

"I know this is risky, but we don't have a choice guys," Kimberly said. "Tommy, needs me. I'm ready, Billy."

"Wait!" Aisha held Kim's arm. "Tommy's gonna need all of our help," Aisha said. "We should do this together." She held out her hand. Kimberly smiled and took Aisha's hand. They squeezed each other's hands.

"Yeah. Together."

"Okay, let's do this. I have the computer reprogrammed." They all held hands after Billy pushed in some buttons.

"Everyone concentrate on Tommy, we can do." They did and their bodies glowed their respectable colors.

Tommy was transported right out the dark dimension into the Command Center. Rito and Goldar confused as they were moments from striking him down. .

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped out. Tommy turned and hugged Kimberly immedaitely. "You made it!"

"Oh man! I thought I was a goner for sure!" Tommy held Kimberly tightly. "I am so happy you guys finally found me." Tommy slowly let Kimberly go, though held her arms as she slowly pulled away as well.

"I'm just so glad you are okay Tommy."

"Me too. How did you guys find me?"

"You should thank Billy," Kimberly said.

"Thanks man. I really owe you one."

"Hey, no problem. I am always there for you." Billy patted Tommy's back. Tommy smiled and then frowned.

"Oh man, where's Katherine?"

"Katherine?" Kimberly asked.

"That girl! We have to find her guys."

"Rita and Zedd must have her, I haven't been able to locate her at all," Billy said. All of a sudden, the alarm went off.

"Aiyayaya, there is a disturbance in Angel Grove park!?"

"As if we haven't had enough trouble today." Rita's cat monster is back.

"She looks familiar," Billy said.

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

"We had a run in with her earlier. Still got the sting of those scratches," Kimberly said, holding her shoulder, though no scar was there, the pain was logged into her memory

"Well, we'll have to deal with her again. Alpha, keep searching for Katherine."

"Will do Tommy."

"It's Morphing Time!" Tommy yelled. The Rangers morph out to deal with the monster.

* * *

Ninjor comes to help the Rangers. The monster is defeated with the Ninja Falcon Megazord, and Katherine appears in the park. The Rangers demorph and go to check on her. Katherine looked up from her seat against a tree. 

"Oh Tommy! There are you! It was just awful! There were these monsters and this witch!"

"It's okay, Katherine. You are safe now. Everything is going to be alright." Katherine held her hand up for Tommy to help her stand. He did.

Zedd watched from the Moon. He was pleased with Rita's idea to plant that girl as a cat on the Rangers. He knew it would be very useful in the future.

Katherine explained what had happened when she woke up.

"And the next thing I knew I was here and you guys walked up."

"After all of that, you are very lucky to be safe," Billy said.

"I know. I don't want to ever go through that experience again."

"Yeah." Everyone smiled. "We're just glad you are alright, Katherine."

"Oh, call me Kat, Kimberly. Everyone back home does."

"So, Kat, do you live here or are you just visiting?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, my parents and I moved here just yesterday. My dad got transferred, so we packed up from Sydney and are living here now."

"That's great."

"Well, Angel Grove is a great place to live. You really are going to like it here," Aisha said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I better go. I still have boxes to unpack. It was wonderful meeting you all."

"Hey, Kat. If you ever need anything, you know just let us know," Tommy said.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that, Tommy. I'll see you all later."

"Okay, bye Kat!"

"Bye!" Katherine walked away.

"Wow, I just love her accent! Reminds me of our time in Aussey," Kimberly said. Aisha laughed.

"Yeah, and plus she seems really cool."

"It'll be great when she starts school."

"Yeah." All of a sudden, Kimberly sees PC laying in the park.

"PC?"

"PC! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Aisha walked over to the cat first.

"Oh baby! Hey kitty kitty!" Kimberly walked with Aisha to the cat. Everyone followed. "I wonder how she got this far out?" Aisha picked up the cat.

"Hey there baby," Aisha said. Kimberly pats the cat as Aisha holds her tight against her chest. "I am never gonna let you out of my sight."

"Yeah." They all patted the cat.

"Such a pretty kitty cat." PC's eyes unseen by everyone glowed green, as she licked her lips.


	25. Falls, Falls and Oh Yeah More Falls

**AN: HAPPY, HAPPY NEW YEAR, WOW ANOTHER YEAR, WOOHOO FOR 2007! Enjoy!**

**:P**

**Chapter 25: Falls, Falls and Oh Yeah More Falls**

Tommy quickly parked the car quickly in the movie theater lot.

"Glad you brought the tickets," Kimberly said grabbing her purse, as they quickly got out the car.

"Glad I remembered this time, Beauitful." They both laughed and raced inside. They hurried and made it before the previews, even getting popcorn, candies and a soda to share. Tommy's taste in movies weren't easy to swallow, but Kimberly sat quietly through the 2 hour movie.

"This was so nice, Tommy. Thank you very much."

"Well, I wanted you to relax before The Trials."

"And I love you for it," Kimberly said kissing him on the cheek.

"Did you like the movie?" Tommy asked.

"The movies, uh, sure. It was great."

"Not too nosy, right?" Tommy asked starting the car.

"Right. Can we go to the cliffs tonight?"

"You want to?"

"I want you," Kimberly said rubbing his leg. Tommy knew that look. He drove to the cliffs, as fast as he could in the legal speed limit could. Tommy smiled and pulled to the cliff.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but continue," Tommy said with a smirk. Kimberly stared at him. "Sorry, go on."

"Would you love it if I was taller?"

"What?"

"Do you think I would look better, more beautiful as a blonde?"

"You are beautiful as you are now."

"But what if I was taller, or thinner, don't you think you would like it…?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Kimberly, you are beautiful as you are."

"I know probably I can't grow taller, being a gymnast sure hurt that, but maybe I can color my hair if you like that…"

"What has gotten into you tonight?"

"It's just…I saw how Billy and Rocky, and even Adam were looking at Katherine today."

"And?"

"She's beautiful, and I'm…cute." Tommy cupped her face.

"No, you're not just cute. I love you, all of you. From how light and soft you feel in my arms. How perfect you lay your head against my chest when we hug. Those perfect 2 moles on your neck, I can't help but kiss everyday of my life. Your beautiful brown hair, dimples, a smile that lights up any room, to how you take control whether I am there or not. Everything about you now is why I will love only you!" Tommy kissed Kimberly. "You okay now?" Kimberly shrugged.

"I know that, all of that but can you honestly not tell me Katherine is gorgeous, and you aren't attracted to her?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Or no?"

"Look Kim, I mean, she's not ugly, I'll say that much."

"You don't think she is gorgeous?"

"I mean, yeah, she is pretty. Any guy would say she was good looking. But so are Aisha and every other girl I see to me. Yeah, they are pretty, but to me, you are beautiful. Why else do you think I call you Beautiful? I will never see another girl, woman as beautiful as you are to me. To me, you are it. The one, my sunshine, my everything!"

"Even Cindy Crawford?" Tommy laughed.

"Even Cindy, mole in all is miles from your beauty inside and out." Kimberly smiled. She cupped his face and kissed him.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, I was feeling a bit silly tonight."

"Hey, it's okay."

"I guess I got a tinge of jealousy when Ernie said you were helping a blonde girl with her car. And then I see her in your arms…."

"She was just scared and I was being nice to comfort her. Nothing more."

"I know. I know I can trust you."

"Good, because I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

"How about some good music?"

"Okay." Tommy turned the radio on low and turned off the car slightly. Kimberly looked down her bucket of popcorn and found it down to the bottoms. She tossed the popcorn bucket to the backseat.

"I just cleaned this car!" Kimberly laughed and tossed her candy back as well. "You are cleaning my jeep tomorrow."

"Oh okay. I guess why wait, I better, go back there and clean it up now." Kimberly smiled at Tommy. She moved to go to the backside, but Tommy grabbed her by the waist. Kimberly gasped as he sat her in his lap. They kissed immediately. Kimberly moved into Tommy's lap properly. Tommy's hands slid under her dress, as their kisses got more passionate. Kimberly pulled Tommy's ponytail out. She pulled from his lips to kiss and suck at his neck. Tommy lifted her head up. They kissed again, Tommy's tongue slid into Kim's mouth. She moaned.

Tommy pulled the denim vest down her arms after Kimberly released his face. Tommy kissed down Kim's neck and her exposed cleavage. His fingers undid the skinny straps to her dress and pulled them down. Tommy lips sought out Kimberly's lips as his hands covered her breasts. Kimberly was running her hands over his body and through his hair. She always couldn't believe how firm the muscles were. He was so strong, stronger in mind and body than any person she has ever met. But with her, Tommy treated Kimberly with care, a gentleness not all guys hold, and Kimberly knew that was because he carried a good soul. She was feeling more aroused as they continued. Tommy caressed her breasts that were perfect in his mind, just perfectly firm and full. Kimberly would always wish they could get bigger, but Tommy didn't mind them the least bit.

"Let's get a bit more comfortable."

"How?" Tommy pulled the seat lever down. Kimberly let out a gasp and laughs as the seat fell completely back. Their heads knocked in the process. "Ow!"

"OW!" Tommy and Kimberly laughed, rubbing their head.

"Your head is like a rock!"

"Hey! Yours is not soft either!" Kimberly pulled Tommy's shirt from his pants. She unbuttoned the sleeveless top. Kimberly kissed as far down Tommy's chest as she could reach sitting on him. Tommy brought Kim's head back up and kissed her again. Tommy reached under Kim's dress and slid her panties down. Kimberly rested her head on his shoulder as he gently put in a few fingers to explore inside of her. He felt her was so soft, wet and very warm inside. He held the back of her head as they kissed.

"God, Kimberly, you're so tight." Tommy thrusted his fingers up and around her insides. Kimberly gasped, and pressed her hands to his shoulders as she rose up. Tommy's hand slid from her and worked on his belt. Kimberly helped him with his pants. His cock was erect and she reached out to touch it. She felt it twitch at her touch it was smooth like always and yet very hard like always.

They kissed again, as Kimberly stroked her hand up and down his raging hard cock. Kimberly skillfully moved up onto his lap again, straddling him and lowered herself down on him in one quick motion, taking his aching hard cock inside of her. Kimberly groaned in both pleasure as he was completely inside her.

"Ahhh..." Tommy hissed at her. "God, how I love you…" Kimberly adjusted her position a little so she can maneuver better above him. She is on top and in control the way Tommy loved it.

"I love you tooo...love this feeling...inside me. Feels so good," Kimberly growled, clenching him inside of her. From her position, her face was right at his face. They smiled at each other before kissing. Tommy wanted her too badly to take this slow. Over and over, she took him inside of her, a little deeper each time. Tommy leaned forward, kissing her on the lips as his hands held her back and ass. He suckles at her lips gently at first before kissing down her neck. Tommy lavishes her nipples with his tongue.

Tommy moves his hand down until it finds her clit, causing her to moan again. It never ceases to amaze him that he can make her feel like this. Her eyes are shut as she nears her climax. Kim's hands moved to his scalp, as Tommy always knows exactly how she likes him to touch her. A moment later, her body jerks backwards away from Tommy, as she cried out from her orgasm.

"Tommy!" Tommy reached forward and took a nipple into his mouth again. He tugged it back, earning a good smack as he let it go. Kimberly sat up straight to look Tommy in the eyes. Kimberly carried that always sexy smoky eyes look when she had just come, but wanted more. Kimberly squeezed her inner muscles around him. Tommy gasped and placed his hands on her hips.

"Ready for more?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Always tiger." Kimberly reached forward and they kissed. Tommy held her waist, moving from her hips, as she rode him faster this time for his benefit. His thumbs pressed against her navel ring. Tommy's head rolled back, helping her to ride him harder and he thrust up as hard as he could. Finally, Tommy thrust into her one last time and reaches that release groaning her name. Kimberly came with him as well. She dropped down to his neck.

"Mmmm…you are amazing," Kimberly moaned, resting her head to his neck.

"You are wonderful, absolutely beautiful, best thing in the world. My sunshine, my everything," Tommy said kissing her forehead. Kimberly looked at her watch.

"Oh, shit!" Kimberly sat up. "It's almost 12!"

"Shit," Tommy said. Kim quickly got dressed, as Tommy hurried with his pants. He drove her home quickly. Tommy walked Kimberly to the door.

"Wanna spend the night?" Kimberly asked, getting her keys out.

"Sure, but are the Campbells will be okay with it?"

"I asked Mrs. Campbell before I left, but I'll ask again," Kimberly said. She opened the door. Kimberly knocked on Aisha's parents' bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, sorry to bother you. But, can Tommy spend the night?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Tommy kissed Kimberly, as soon as she came into the room. They fell on the bed kissing. PC came into their room from Aisha's room. "Oh, wow! Hey, kitty kitty!" Kimberly laid her on the bed. Tommy sighed as PC interrupted their time alone. Kimberly played with the cat, not paying much attention to Tommy.

* * *

Next day 

Saturday morning, Kimberly had the Trials competition today. Kimberly woke up in Tommy's arms. Aisha knocked on Kim's door after Tommy clicked off the alarm finally after a loud minute. It was 9 am.

Aisha woke Kimberly with a shake.

"Sleeping Beauty never sleeps like you," Aisha said pulling the covers off Kim's head.

"Ahhh, soo early," Kimberly said rolling back into Tommy's arms

"If you got some sleep instead of making love all night when you were supposed to sleep..."

"Oh, shut up!" Kimberly said tossing a pillow at Aisha.

"Hey! You could have hit PC."

"Oh, baby!" Kimberly turned over to look at PC in Aisha's arms.

"What time is this again?" Aisha asked yawning, lifting PC up.

"Uh, 2, so I better hurry up change and eat. It's a good hour drive to the sight." Kimberly sat up yawning. They all went to shower. Aisha's mother went to make breakfast for all of them.

* * *

Tommy helped Kimberly with the bags and carried them to the car. Kimberly changed into her dark pink bodysuit with black capri tights and black shoes. She had her hoodie wrapped around her waist. She packed change of clothes for after a gymnastic meet. 

"You ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, let's go. See ya guys later at the meet," Kimberly said waving to Aisha and her parents.

"Okay, have a great practice dear," Mrs. Campbell said as she walked them to the car. She kissed Kimberly's cheek. "And good luck."

"Thanks."

"We will be there soon."

"Okay."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Kimberly and Tommy said getting into the car.

* * *

Tommy watched Kimberly warm-up with the others girls in the gym. The place would start getting packed in just a few short hours. Kimberly started working on vault. She had several crashes during her runs. Kimberly hoped up quickly from her seat on the ground after falling on her vault again. She eyed the ground as she walked away. Another girl ran down to do her vault after Kimberly. 

"Why am I just missing that today?"

"It's okay. You just have to get higher on your punches." Kimberly nodded to Tommy. She took the can of spray for her wrist after she pulled off her armbands. Kimberly moved throughout the floors to each apparatus, having tiny spills where she was normal just fine. She slipped on her single axel jump, and triple spin. Lastly was beam. Kimberly let out a groan when she slipped on her 3 back sequences on beam. Kimberly went to hop back on the beam, when she grabbed her foot. She groaned and fell back down to her feet.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She went to get back on the beam, but Tommy pulled her off. Tommy took her to the sidelines.

"Sit." Kimberly did. Tommy examined her foot. "I think a trainer should look at this."

"Just a slight sprain."

"You injured it hitting your foot on the uneven bars."

"I'm fine. I just need to wrap it."

"Okay."

* * *

Everyone arrived to the meet early. Rocky filmed her from the beginning he walked into the gym. Because this competition was away from Angel Grove, Kimberly was allowed the hometown specialty, ending her day on floor. She had to start on beam, the most intensive apparatus to begin on. Of all 4 exercises, beam has got to be the most stressful to start on. This 4-inch wide board tested any gymnast nerves. Kimberly stood at the line waiting her turn on beam. Kimberly stepped up to the white line. 

"Go Kimberly! Kimberly! Kimberly!" Her friends yelled. Kimberly waved to the crowd. She slightly smiled and turned to the judges. Kimberly raised her arms to indicate she was ready. She did a punch front onto beam, into some dance moves. She leaps were spectacular and high over the beam. The crowd would pause and clap for her. Kimberly changed her sequence was 2 back handsprings into a layout. She did her spin, then some lower beam work, into her stretch move. Tommy clapped at her wonderful position on the stretch. Kimberly took deep breaths before she did her dismount. It was a double tuck, instead of her front double tuck. She landed perfectly, getting a 9.75. The crowd booed at the low score, knowing the judges only held back because she was first up, and she didn't do her true program.

"Way to start, Beautiful!" Tommy said as she stood beside him after getting her score.

"Thanks." They hugged. Kimberly got ready for floor. She was great, scoring a high 9.8. Tommy made convinced Kimberly to cut a few passes down. Instead of a triple twist, she only did a double, and took out her front layout after her double layout pass. Kimberly was happy to be in a tie for second place, though she hadn't done her toughest programs she planned. She moved to vault. The problem exercises she had all morning. In all her vault passes this morning, she failed to land each one perfect, whether it was steps back, fall forwards, falls to her side. It just wasn't a good morning of vault for Kimberly. Tommy handed her the water bottle.

"Don't in vision those falls earlier."

"How can I not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because you have done these vaults a hundred times and landed them great."

"Not today."

"Maybe not this morning, but those didn't count," Tommy said taking the water bottle. Kimberly bit her bottom lip. "I believe in you, Kim." She looked up to Tommy. "Now, go show your stuff." She smiled and walked up to the line when the last girl finished up her 2 vaults. She got a combined score of 9.85, keeping her in the lead. Kimberly knew she had to score better to take the lead from her. Kimberly rubbed her hands together as she walked over to the line. She twisted her body a few times before stepping up to the line. The crowd stopped chanting Kimberly, as she turned to the judge and got ready for the run. She took a deep breath before she took off for the punch horse. Aisha gasped with everyone as Kimberly did her vault. She landed perfectly.

"Yes!" Tommy jumped up clapping for Kimberly.

* * *

Kimberly scored a perfect 10 on her double front with a half twist. She didn't have time to celebrate with her second vault coming straight up. Kimberly smiled at the vault. She was greedy and wanted another 10. Kimberly ran down and did her second vault, earning another 10. The crowd cheered, chanting Kimberly because of her perfect scores on vault. Kimberly went to do her 30-second warm-up on bars. She was doing her release move and her grip slipped from the high bar. She crashed to the ground. Tommy was behind the lower bar and couldn't catch her in time. Everyone gasped. He quickly was at Kim's side as she got up swiftly. 

"You okay?" Kimberly nodded, though not talking. She held her shoulder as she walked to get more powder for her hands. "Kim, are you okay?"

"My shoulder." Tommy rubbed her left shoulder with his hands. She gasped in pain. She only had 10 seconds before she had to get ready to perform her entire program. Tommy massaged her shoulder. Kimberly didn't get a chance to practice any more. The judges got ready to score her program, as Kimberly re-powdered the bars with help from Tommy. She rubbed her shoulder after making sure her feet were well powdered. She went to stand at the line. She rubbed her powered hands together. Tommy moved the punch in front of the lower bar. Kimberly shook her head for him to move it more to the side. She eyed it with her hands before shaking her head. She felt a bit dizzy as she started at the bars. Her shoulder raving in pain. Kimberly took several deep breaths after Tommy had it perfect. He moved away.

"Okay, Kimberly, one more routine for the win. You can do it," Tommy yelled. He nodded to her. She did the same. Kimberly raised her arms to the judged. She hopped on the horse to pass by the lower bar to the high bar. She did some swings with stalter halves into a giant spin before heading into her release move. Tommy slightly gasped as she paused before doing her release move. Kimberly did it, her fingertips, barely on the bar, but she did it. She swung down to the lower bar with a pack salto. She did a giant twist on the lower back into some stalters before rotating herself back to the high bar. She did several giant swings into her double layout. She landed perfectly with her arms raised high. The crowd cheered. Kimberly walked over to Tommy. He gave her a hug and swung her down from the top.

"10! 10! 10!" The crowd cheered. Kimberly and Tommy looked up to the scoreboard. Kimberly gasped and hugged Tommy at her 9.9. She won the all-around title. Kimberly put back on her pants and wrapped her hoodie around her waist. The media stopped to talk to Kimberly, before she could get her medals and trophy for another win. Kimberly waved to the cameras and walked over to everyone.

"Wow, you were great!"

"Terrific, Kimberly!"

"Thanks, guys! I really needed that push after fall on bars. It was great hearing you guys cheer me on."

"That's what we are here for!" Rocky said. "Now, smile for the camera." Kimberly blew several kisses to his camera.

"I won!" She showed off her medals. She faked a bite into the gold medal and gave the thumbs up.

* * *

The guys decided to treat Kimberly out to dinner to celebrate her win. Tommy carried Kimberly's bag as he came with her and Aisha to the house. 

"Okay, Tommy, would you like some ice cream," Aisha yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh, sure." Kimberly had gone upstairs to shower and put on her PJ's. She came into the common living room upstairs, where the girls mostly did their homework and watched movies on the big tv. Her hair still wet as she took a seat next to Tommy. Tommy and Aisha were eating ice cream and watching tv. Mrs. Campbell came into the room with a fresh bowl just for Kimberly.

"Here you go," Mrs. Campbell said handing her a bowl. Kimberly gladly took it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You were great today."

"Thanks." Mrs. Campbell left the 3 alone to their movie.

"Man, that shower did wonders. I can't believe how surprisingly sore I am."

"I'll bet. You had a horrible practice and that fall off bars didn't help."

"Don't remind me," Kimberly said holding her shoulder. "I never fell that hard on a release move from bars."

"You want a massage?" Kimberly smiled. She gave Tommy a kiss.

"If my tiger wants to give me one."

"Just sit back," Tommy said turning Kim's back to him. He started on her shoulders, causing Kimberly to moan lightly. He concentrated mostly on her bad shoulder. She smiled. PC jumped over from the table beside the couch to Tommy's lap. "Whoa!"

"Hey, baby, you can't just jump on Tommy like that," Aisha said taking PC over to the loveseat she was beside the couch.

"I think she is jealous Tommy hasn't held her today."

"Don't worry PC, you'll be next." Tommy patted the cat's head and went back to massaging Kimberly.

"Not if I have anything to saw about that," Kimberly said eating her ice cream. Tommy kissed Kim's cheek. He finished her back and shoulder, then turned her around. He lifted her foot and pulled the tape off. "Is it sore still?"

"Uh, not really, maybe just need a little ice."

"I'll be right back," Tommy said getting up quickly. Kimberly smiled. PC hopped back on the couch. Kimberly patted her.

"He's soo good to me."

"Yeah, can you share?"

"Ha!" Kimberly threw a pillow at her. Aisha caught it and tossed it back. Kimberly threw another and then they were in a pillow fight.

"Hey! Girls, come on!" Aisha knocked Tommy back when he walked back into the room. "Hey!"

"Let's get him!" Aisha and Kimberly attacked Tommy to the couch. They were all laughing. Tommy got a pillow himself. Aisha hit Kimberly again, but on her shoulder.

"OW!" Kimberly fell to the couch. She faked the pain; it did hurt, but not that much.

"Oh, Kim! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to ," Aisha said putting her pillow down and going to Kim's side with Tommy.

"HA!" Kimberly knocked Aisha in the head with her pillow back. "Gotcha!"

"You lil bit…! Ah! Oh, you used that shoulder injury!" They went at until Aisha's mother came into the room.

"Kids! Kids! What are you doing?!" They all looked to the door. "You 3 are fighting with pillows!"

"Sorry, Mom," Aisha said putting her pillow down slowly.

"Yeah, Sorry Mrs. Campbell." Kimberly moved some hair from Tommy's face as she sat behind him.

"Just try and keep it down."

"We will." Kimberly pulled her hair from her face.

"We'll be good," Tommy said putting his pillow back down. Aisha's mother smiled and shook her head.

"You 3," Mrs. Campbell said going back to her room. Aisha looked back at Kimberly and Tommy. They all started laughing.

* * *

Tommy put the ice pack on Kim's ankle. They watched movies until almost midnight. Aisha took Kim's bag and to Kim's room, since Tommy was carrying Kim and spending the night. 

"Well, goodnight, you two," Aisha said, closing their door on her way through the bathroom.

"Night, Sha." Kimberly pulled off her ice pack and tape wrap finally.

"Goodnight, Aisha," Tommy said pulling off his top. Kimberly pulled the covers back.

"What side would you want?"

"The side that gets to hold you all night." Kimberly smiled. Tommy stripped down to his boxers.

"Well, that would be the right side," Kimberly said. He got after her, after turning off the lights. Kim snuggled up to him. They started kissing. PC jumped on the bed. "Whoa, kitty!"

"I don't think she likes us together."

"Oh don't be silly, Tommy." Kimberly pulled his head back and kissed him again. PC meowed. Kimberly looked up. "What's wrong baby?" Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and brought the cat to her chest. "Hey baby." Tommy sighed and pulled the covers better on him.

* * *

Next day 

Kimberly was meeting the guys at Ernie's after church. She was walking by when she saw PC running toward her.

"Hey kitty kitty!" Kimberly picked PC up. PC had gone missing when the girls returned from church. Aisha and Kimberly knew she could return home shortly. PC always seemed to disappear at times. Kimberly carried it over to the guys. "Guys, look who I found outside."

"PC," Adam said.

"Yeah, she is just always on the go," Kimberly said rubbing PC's head. "Where are you going all the time baby?"

"Oh, wow. What a cute cat," Ernie said patting it.

"I know, she is a great pet too."

"Oh, yeah, well my grandmother would loved cats."

"Oh really?" Kimberly sat the cat in her lap.

"Yeah, she had dozens." Everyone laughed. "I love cats."

"Oh cool," Kim said. Ernie left them after taking their orders for lunch. He brought over a saucer of milk from the kitchen. Tommy and Kimberly kiss lightly as the cat drank its milk.

"Will you stay over my place tonight again?"

"Of course," Tommy said taking Kim's hand. The cat rubbed against Tommy's leg. "I think PC really likes you," Kimberly said lifting PC up into her lap.

"Well, I think she's cute," Tommy said reaching over and about to give Kim a kiss, but PC jumped down. Tommy pulled away sharply as the cat landed in his lap. "Whoa!"

"I wonder what's up?" Kimberly asked as she patted PC's head. They stayed and enjoyed their lunch before heading home to do any homework left for next week. Tommy dropped Kimberly and Aisha off. Tommy wanted to take an hour and do a little karate before finishing his homework.

"I'll see ya later Tommy," Aisha said getting out his jeep first with PC. She left Tommy and Kimberly to say goodbye alone. Kimberly took his hand.

"Well, have fun at your workout."

"I will."

"Okay. I need a nap."

"Exhausted?"

"A bit. I guess that meet really took a lot of out me."

"Well, you got Worlds coming up."

"I know. But I can't wait." Kimberly smiled.

"Good." Kimberly reached over and kissed his cheek.

"My bed is soo big for little me," Kimberly said pouting.

"I'll try and make it quick."

"Good!" They kissed again. Kimberly got out and walked to his window side of the car. They kissed through the window several times. Tommy reached out and rubbed her cheek as they kissed.

"See ya later."

"Bye." Kimberly waved Tommy off.

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha woke up together. They showered and got dressed for school. 

"Are you going shopping with me and new girl, today?"

"Of course," Aisha said patting PC over her bowl of cereal. "What new girl?"

"Katherine. The girl from Australia, Katherine Hillard."

"Oh, right."

"I can't believe she moved from Australia. With all those shops, there is no way I would leave that home even if I was forced to," Kimberly said pouring some more juice. Aisha laughed.

"Well, then we better show her the best shops in town."

"You know it," Kimberly said brushing her back. Tommy came by to pick them up. The girls kissed PC goodbye before jumping into the car. PC stood by the window and as soon as the jeep pulled away, she was teleported out by Rita. Mrs. Campbell went to give PC some milk before she left, but found the cat missing.

"Oh no, where has that kitty gone today?"

* * *

Tommy, Kimberly and Aisha went to school. After classes, they took Katherine to the mall and they shopped until late afternoon. They went to Ernie's afterwards for some drinks and a bit more chatting. Their table was surrounded by dozens of shopping bags. Mostly Kimberly, which was always true. 

"Wow, Kimberly, I thought I loved to shop, but you bring a whole new meaning to the word."

"Did you have fun?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Katherine said.

"Great!" Aisha brought over 3 drinks.

"Well, that's what this was all for," Aisha said handing out drinks.

"I think I really am going to like Angel Grove."

"Well, that's great," Kimberly said.

"Oh, it's getting dinner time. I better head home."

"Us too."

"Oh, wait, you need a ride?" Aisha asked.

"No, I don't live far, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, see you two tomorrow."

"Alright bye," Aisha said. Katherine picked up her 4 bags with help from Kimberly. "

Don't forget this one," Kimberly said adding another bag to Katherine's hand.

"Oh right, thanks."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" They waved Katherine out. She was walking out and bumped into Tommy.

"Oh! Hey, Katherine."

"Hi, Tommy." He looked at Kimberly and back at Kat.

"Bye." Tommy smiled and went to the girl's table.

"Bye, Tommy…" Katherine sighed. Tommy tapped Kimberly on her back. Kimberly looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Tommy, we just got in!" Tommy bent down and gave her a kiss and long hug. Katherine looked back at them just as Kim kissed his cheek as she let him go. "How you doing? I missed you!"

"Good."

"OH! I gotcha something," Kimberly said bending over looking in her multiple bags. She finally pulled out a shirt. She held it up. "You like it?" Tommy held it up to him.

"Looks good on you," Aisha said.

"Thanks, Kim." He kissed her again. Katherine, under Rita's spell, was jealous of Kimberly, and the relationship with Tommy, since she liked him as well.

"Oh! I got some pants too."

"Oh, Kim, you didn't have to," Tommy said sitting beside her.

"I know, but it was on sale and you know how much I love sales."

"Yeah, it's her excuse to buy more." Kimberly glared at Aisha. Aisha laughed.

"Not funny." Tommy took some of Kim's drink.

"I love the pants."

"Great." Kat's eyes glowed red, as she turned and walked out the Youth Center. Katherine had seen enough kissing and hugging of them in school today. She wasn't going to watch any more of that loveliness between the couple.

* * *

They went home and enjoyed a great meal cooked by Aisha's dad tonight. Kimberly looked up as Tommy returned from brushing his teeth. She brushed her hair back into a low ponytail. 

"What time should we be heading to the lake tomorrow?" Kimberly reached for her alarm to set for tomorrow.

"I think the guys were thinking around 1030," Tommy said.

"Okay, I'll set the alarm for 930. We gotta get the food, so we better stop Ernie's in the morning."

"Why not make some sandwiches?"

"Because I don't want to, besides Ernie has some that are cheap, yet very good."

"Whatever," Tommy said as he pulled her tighter to him. She was in front of him.

"Night, Tommy." He kissed her forehead.

"Night, Kim." They went to sleep.

_Reviews always welcomed! _


	26. A Ranger On The Balance Of Life & Death

**Chapter 26: A Ranger On The Balance Of Life and Death**

Tommy groaned as the alarm went off the next morning. Kim snuggled back more into his body. He reached for the alarm and hit snooze instead. They both went back to sleep. Aisha woke up to her alarm as well. She went to shower. She opened Kim's door and saw them still sleeping. She giggled and went to shower. Tommy heard the shower go off.

"Kim, wake up."

"Mmmm…just a little more sleep," Kimberly said rolling away from, pulling the covers up to her head. He shook his head and got behind her. He pulled her hair from her neck and kissed her 2 moles on her neck. He started sucking at her neck. "Tommy, please, not so early!"

"Then get up," Tommy said putting his hand on her hip. She pushed it off. Tommy moved his hand along her body. "Wake up, baby," Tommy said cupping her breast. He slid his hand under her tank. Kim turned around and kissed him.

"I'm up," Kimberly said opening her eyes. "You can shower after me."

"Why not with you, saves water."

"Aisha would kill us, mainly me."

"So, I get the cold water this morning?"

"With what is poking my butt, I think that is best." Tommy smiled and kissed her neck again.

* * *

Kimberly packed her bookbag for the beach with Aisha. She put on her blue denim overall dress over her bathing suit finally. 

"I wish PC could go with us," Aisha said putting the cat down.

"It's gonna be too hot for her at the lake," Tommy said.

"Yeah, besides she loves just laying around the cool house. Okay, I'm ready," Kimberly said pulling her hair into a half-ponytail. Tommy put the girls bags inside. They went to Ernie's Bar to pick up some food. Tommy and Aisha went to order the food for 6. Kimberly saw Katherine sitting at a table, reading a book.

"Hey, look, there's Kat."

"Why don't you ask her to join us," Aisha said

"I think I will. Be right back." Kimberly walked over to the table. "Hey, Katherine. I'm going to the lake today with a bunch of friends. You want to join me?"

"Uh, that's really sweet, Kim. But, I'm not very much fond of a water, personally." Kimberly shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Tommy came over with a few bags. Aisha had taken the rest to the car.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly said.

"So, Katherine, you coming?"

"Katherine said she doesn't…"

"Actually, I've changed my mind!" Katherine stood up quickly. "I should come. How else am I going to meet people if I don't venture out? I'll run home and get changed. I'll meet ya there." Kim looked at Tommy, she could tell that Katherine had a bit of a crush on Tommy.

"Okay, that's great. See ya there."

"Yea, we'll see ya there," Kimberly said as Tommy putting his arm around Kim. He took her hand as they walked out to his jeep. Katherine smiled, her eyes flickering red at the couple.

* * *

Finster has great new for Lord Zedd and Rita. He has found the coordinate of the lost Shogun zords. But Goldar is speculated, because the zords are dormant. Finster ensured along as they combine the technology of a ninja zord and finding a strong power source, they could use those zords against the Rangers. Zedd sent Finster to find the zords with Squatt and Baboo.

* * *

The Rangers went to lake. Kimberly and Aisha were taking off their clothes down to their suits. Kimberly and Aisha wrapped their towels around their waist. Katherine walked to the lake, when Rita appeared. Rita gave Katherine her latest command. Katherine was to steal a power coin. 

"Hey," Katherine said going up to the girls.

"Oh, Katherine, you made it!"

"Hey," Aisha said fixing the towel around her. "Let's go!" Aisha and Kimberly took off for the water and catching up with the guys. Katherine looked down at Kim's bag on the table. Kimberly looked back at Katherine.

"You coming?!"

"Right behind you," Katherine said putting down her bag.

"Okay!" Kimberly and Aisha took each other's hand and ran down to the lake.

Tommy had gotten his father's rowboat, and the boys got in that, as the girls got the water bike that went around the lake. They waved to Kat and the boys as they went around the lake. Rita could see that Kat couldn't steal a coin with some many people around, so Zedd sent down an army of tengas to distract the Rangers. Tommy and the guys saw the tengas attacking the people.

"Hey guys, look!" Tommy pointed out.

"Oh no tengas!" Kimberly yelled pointing. Kimberly and Aisha looked at each other. The guys dived into the water. Aisha and Kimberly followed. The tengas scared away the people at the lake. Once it was empty, they wondered where the kids on the lake went. The Rangers secretly transformed into ninja rangers, splashing up from the water, once the people ran clear from the tengas. The Rangers battled the tengas.

Kat took that opportunity to go get a power coin. She walked quickly back up to the benches, where the Rangers left their bags. Katherine went through Kim's bag first and touched Kim's power coin. She also found a picture of Tommy and Kim kissing. It was taken from one of their first dates, Kimberly kept it in her bag to make her smile.

"He won't be yours for long, Kimberly."

* * *

As Katherine held Kim's power coin, Kim was surrounded by tengas. She started getting light-headed and fell to her knees. Kimberly couldn't see straight. 

"I suggest you back off featherbrains! Oh, these birdbrains seem fuzzier than normal!" Kimberly was kicked back. "Tommy!" Kimberly yelled falling to her knees. He quickly went to her side, taking out several tengas.

"Stay behind me." Tommy motioned. Kimberly held one of his arms to steady her. The ninja rangers defeated the tengas, who fled back to the palace on the Moon in shame. Katherine smiled and pocketed Kimberly's power coin.

"Well, might as well, take Aisha's coin while I am here." Bulk and Skull found Kat all by herself. They offered to walk her back to safety, which Katherine agreed. Kat followed them, but teleported to the palace with Kim's coin. Bulk and Skull turned around and saw her gone and just passed out.

* * *

The Rangers changed back to normal. Tommy went to Kimberly's side, holding her wrist, as her hand covered her eyes. 

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was weird. I guess I just got a bit tired." Kimberly looked around, as Tommy looked Kimberly up and down. "You guys, where did Katherine go?" They all looked around.

* * *

Katherine arrived to the Moon with Kim's power. Zedd and Rita were all smiles as it dropped into Rita's hand. 

"As you command, empress."

"Zeddy, do you know what this means?" Zedd laughed as Rita handed it over to him.

"Yes, I do my love." Zedd kissed the coin. "We can steal the Falcon zord, which will render the Rangers useless!" He laughed. "Once we have the zord and find the right power source, we will create our own fleet of zords and destroy those pesky Rangers once and for all! And then no one can stop us ever again!" Katherine smiled, holding the photo behind her back.

* * *

The Rangers were waiting around, when Tommy's communicator went off. 

"Go ahead, Alpha, we read you," Tommy said into his communicator.

"Goldar and some tengas are attacking in Angel Grove Park."

"Again? Oh man. We better get our stuff and get over there guys," Tommy said.

"Right."

"Let's go." All the rangers, except Kimberly went to leave for their things. Kim stood there slightly dazed. Tommy stopped and looked at back Kimberly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tommy asked going back to Kimberly. He put a hand at her waist. Kimberly shook her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I never felt this way before." Kimberly sighed. "I'll be okay," Kimberly said touching his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, let's go." He took her hand and they ran to their things. Kimberly started frantically looking through her bag, as everyone got dressed, but she couldn't find her power coin. "You guys, my power coin is missing," Kimberly said grabbing her forehead as she sat down, feeling totally weak.

"What?" Aisha asked looking up at her.

"Oh! Oh…" The guys rushed to Kimberly. Tommy put his hand on her shoulder, as she leaned back into him.

"Just take it easy, Kim." Kimberly put her hand to her mouth when she saw it glowing pink.

"What, what's happening to me?" Kimberly asked looking at her hand and up at the guys.

"Your body. She seems to experiencing some type of energy drain," Billy said. Tommy contacted Zordon.

"Zordon, this is Tommy, come in."

"YES TOMMY, GO AHEAD."

"Kimberly's power coin is missing. She seems to be getting weaker by the second."

"IT MUST HAVE FALLEN INTO EVIL HANDS. THAT IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION. SHE MUST BE RECHARGED BY YOUR POWER COINS BEFORE SHE IS STRONG ENOUGH TO BE TELEPORTED TO THE COMMAND CENTER."

"Right, Zordon," Tommy said looking at Kimberly. "Okay, you guys stay here with her. Ninjor and I will go handle Goldar and the tengas."

"Don't worry about her, Tommy. We'll take good care of her," Aisha said touching his arm. Tommy reached down and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. She patted his face.

"Go, I'll be fine." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"It's Morphing Time!" Tommy morphed and went to take on Goldar and the tengas.

* * *

Tommy called Ninjor to battle Goldar and tengas. Rita gives Kat use of Kim's power coin to steal the Falcon Zord for her own evil purpose. Tommy and Ninjor defeat the tengas. Goldar is made giant. Tommy calls for his falcon. Ninjor grows giant as well to help Tommy. Katherine gets inside the Falcon zord behind Tommy. She zaps him unconscious and knocks Tommy from the zord. Katherine and the zord turn into a bird and head off. 

The falcon zord got captured by Rita and Zedd in a cage. Not only is that bad, but Goldar was able to kidnap Ninjor and encased him in a bottle on the Moon. Goldar leaves laughing. Zedd and Rita celebrated at their palace on the Moon about their winnings today. Katherine smiled and left the Moon. She sat up in a tree, holding the photo she found in Kim's bag. She caressed Kimberly's power coin with a huge smile. She turned her attention at the photo. She ripped the photo in half tearing the couple apart.

"Soon, Kimmy will be completely out of picture. Very soon." Katherine crumpled up the part of the photo with Kimberly and tossed it aside. She stroked the photo with just Tommy. Her eyes glowed red.

* * *

Tommy teleported to the Command Center where the other Rangers were. Tommy stood next to Kim, who was examining her hand. He looked at her with concern. 

"WHEN NINJOR RECHARGED YOUR POWER COINS, HE LINKED THEM WITH YOUR NATURAL HUMAN ENERGY. BECAUSE KIMBERLY'S POWER COIN IS IN EVIL HANDS, HER BODY IS BEING AFFECTED."

"Zedd must have used her power coin to get inside the Falcon zord and take it," Tommy said.

"Which left Ninjor powerless and an easy prey," Billy added.

"RANGERS I'M AFRAID I HAVE MORE BAD NEWS."

"Ahh, what could be worse than this?" Tommy said looking at Kim, who was not paying much attention to the voices around her. Her body getting weaker by the moment.

"I FEAR THAT LORD ZEDD HAS FOUND THE REBALANCE TO THE LOST SHOGUN ZORDS. ALL OF HIS ACTIONS INDICATE THAT HE PLANS ON USING THEM FOR HIS EVIL PURPOSE."

"And with our zords out of commission, we're powerless against him," Rocky said. Kim looked up Zordon, and then everything went black. Tommy caught her.

"Kimberly! Kim!" Tommy shook her, her body was covered in pink rays moving about.

"RETRIEVING KIMBERLY'S POWER COIN IS THE ONLY ANSWER, UNLESS WE CAN DO THAT, SHE WON'T SURVIVE." Tommy held her up and looked to Zordon. He shook his head. Tommy held Kimberly's face. She was completely unconscious.

* * *

Billy and Alpha set up a bed for Kimberly quickly. Billy did a bioscan. Tommy bent down next to her, taking her hand. 

"How is she, Billy?"

"By losing her power coin, it's caused her body to become severely weak. She's in a deep sleep. I'm afraid with her power coin missing, there will never be another pink ranger." Tommy stood up

"Aiyayaya," Alpha said. "This can't be happening."

"There's got to be something we can do, Zordon. We can't lose Kimberly. _I can't_ lose her."

"ALPHA, I WANT YOU TO BEGIN SEARCHING THE COMPUTER TO FIND ANY ALTERNATE ENERGY SOURCE FOR KIMBERLY. WE NEED TO FIND SOMETHING THAT CAN MATCH THE POWER COIN."

"Right away," Alpha said going to work.

"We also need to get our zords up and running."

"But how can we do that with Zedd in control of the Falcon zord?" Rocky asked.

"And how long before he figures out to use Ninjor's power to charge the Shogun Zords?" Billy asked.

"We can't let Zedd win this fight. Kimberly's counting on us," Tommy said squatting down to her. Aisha patted his back. Tommy stroked Kimberly's face and hand. "She loves that silly Sleeping Beauty tale. A prince kissing her to wake her. I wish that was enough now." Tommy kissed Kimberly, but she didn't wake up.

"She's going to okay."

* * *

As Alpha searched the computer, the boys thought it best if Tommy blew off some steam and take a break from the stress of Kimberly. Tommy punched away at the bags in anger, while Adam and Rocky did some sparring. They saw the flurry of his fists and went to calm him down. 

"Man! I just want to get my hands on Zedd one time," Tommy said giving the bag a finally punch. Adam and Rocky caught the bag.

"Take it easy man."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah, Zordon and Alpha are looking for a way to help Kim right now," Billy said.

"Yeah, just stay calm."

"It's just, I know what she is going through. I remember when Rita tried to steal my powers first and then Zedd was able to drain them completely," Tommy said leaning up against the bag. "I thought it was the end of everything."

"Yeah, but it wasn't. You bounced back, and so will Kimberly," Adam said. Katherine walked into the Youth Center.

"I just want to figure out how Zedd manage to steal her power coin."

"Hey guys," Katherine said going over to them.

"Hey, Kat," Rocky said with a smile. He had a crush on her.

"Have you seen Kimberly? We were supposed to go eat."

"Uh, I think she is busy right now," Adam said.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be eating alone, unless one of you guys won't mind…Tommy?"

"Sorry, Kat, not today."

"Okay. Maybe another time. I hope Kimberly shows," Katherine said leaving. Her eyes glowed with red looking at Tommy. She disappointed he refused her offer.

Zedd sent a monster down to distract the Rangers from Kim's condition. Zedd wanted to take Kimberly hostage and get the others to pilot their Shogun zords, in order to save Kimberly's life. Tommy's communicator went off at the Youth Center. Aisha walked in and followed the guys over to a corner out of view. They morphed and went to deal with Zedd's latest monster. Zedd laughed from the Moon, as the Rangers were in battle.

"It's time to wake up, Kimmy."

* * *

Alpha was working on finding that energy source for Kimberly, when she woke up shortly after the rangers were called into action. She got up slowly, slipping a bit. She could see the viewing globe. The other Rangers were in battle. 

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked softly, standing up, rubbing her eyes.

"But…what, Kimberly! You're awake!" Kimberly looked back at the viewing globe and saw them fighting still.

"THE OTHER RANGERS ARE BATTLING ZEDD'S MONSTER IN THE PARK, BUT..." The alarm went off again.

"Oh, no, Zordon more trouble," Alpha said. Kimberly looked back to the viewing globe.

"Oh, no! Tengas have Katherine!" Kimberly could see the tengas surrounding Katherine. "What is she doing out there alone? I have to help her, Zordon."

"NO, KIMBERLY, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO LET THE OTHER RANGERS HANDLE IT WHEN AND IF THEY CAN. YOU ARE MUCH TOO WEAK. UNTIL WE CAN FIND AN ALTERNATIVE POWER SOURCE FOR YOU, ANY MORE DRAIN OF YOUR POWER COULD DESTROY YOU." Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She watched the other Rangers in battle. They weren't doing so well and Katherine was heavily surrounded.

"No, that's it. She's my friend, Zordon. I must help her now."

"KIMBERLY, YOU MUST LET THE OTHER RANGERS HANDLE IT."

"Katherine can't wait."

"ARE YOU SURE YOU UNDERSTAND THE RISK?"

"Yes. I guess that's the chance I have to Take."

"YOU ARE A TRUE POWER RANGER. HAVE A SAFE JOURNEY AND MAY YOU RETURN UNHARMED."

"Thanks, Zordon. Alpha, please teleport me there to conserve some energy."

"Right Kimberly."

"Ninja Ranger Power now!" Kimberly transformed into her pink ninja ranger and went to take on the tengas. "Hey, leave her alone, featherbrains!" Kimberly went to battle the tengas. However, Kimberly lost her power during the fight. She was taken down by tengas.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry," Kimberly said falling to the ground, her hand out for Katherine. Kimberly demorphed as she hit the ground.

"Kimberly," Katherine said, she stepped forward briefly, as Kimberly passed out from the battle, but quickly let that feeling go. She smiled as her eyes went red again.

The tengas kicked at Kim's fallen body. Goldar appeared.

"My master is one step closer to success. You're coming with me!" Goldar stood over Kimberly. They teleported away.

"Poor, Pink Ranger. Tommy will miss you. Don't worry, Kimmy. I'll take care of Tommy for you." Katherine smiled.

* * *

The other Rangers returned to the Command Center and found Kimberly gone. 

"Zordon, where is Kimberly?" Tommy said taking off his helmet, as did the other rangers. "This was all a trick!"

"I'M AFRAID SO TOMMY. ZEDD LEAD YOU RANGERS INTO BATTLE, SO YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO HELP KIMBERLY."

"Why, he already has her power coin?" Aisha said. "What does he want with her now?"

"I CAN'T READ ZEDD'S MIND RANGERS. HIS INTENTIONS ARE A MYSTERY TO ME. THE NEXT MOVE IS HIS."

"Oh, man, this is unbelievable! First, Zedd steals Kimberly's power coin, takes the Falcon zord, and then Ninjor disappears…"

"And now Kimberly," Adam said.

"Aiyayaya, what's this Rangers?" Alpha looked as a strange signal appeared.

"What is it Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Rangers, my scanners have indicated that Lord Zedd has started the power core to the Shogun Zords."

"And with ours of commission, we're sitting ducks," Billy said.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were in the park with Lt. Stone to prove to him that monster existed. The rangers went to locating Kimberly, who was being held in Zedd's dungeon having her energy drained. She lay on a rotating table unconscious, as her powers were being taking from her body. Finster was near completely the powering up the Shogun Zords. 

"Have been able to locate Kimberly yet, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"No, it's going to take some time." Lightning struck the Command Center. Tommy looked up with the rest. He rubbed his forehead. "We need to find her fast." All of a sudden, Zedd appeared in the globe.

"Please, allow to me to save you the trouble, rangers," Zedd said. He was sitting at his throne chair.

"Oh my gosh," Aisha gasped.

"How did he get in there?" Adam asked.

"I don't got a clue," Billy said as all eyes looked at Zedd.

"You can stop with the searching, rangers. Your precious pink ranger is here with me. I'm enjoying myself, watching the life being sucked from her." He put the image of Kim on a rotating table. Tommy's mouth turned into a snarl angry look. "It's becoming quite a spectators sport. By the end of the day, she won't be in pink, in fact she'll be history!" Zedd laughed. "You see she is already sleeping peacefully, not bad work if I might say."

"I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE KIMBERLY IMMEDIATELY."

"You are in no position for demands right now."

"What do you want Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"Teleport me to your Command Center, right now and I will tell you in person."

"The Command Center is no place for the evil works of you," Alpha said.

"Teleport me or risk harm to your Kimberly."

"Zordon, we have no chose. We have to do it, for Kimberly," Tommy said.

"I AGREE WITH YOUR DECISION TOMMY. ALPHA, TELEPORT HIM NOW." Alpha slowly went over and hit the buttons. The place started to shake. Everyone looked around. Tommy watched panel shake. Lightning flashed about, blinding the rangers for a short moment, then Lord Zedd's chair appeared.

"Mmmm…nice place, I'll have my darling wife redecorate," Zedd said sitting there.

"GET ON WITH IT ZEDD, AS YOU SPEAK, KIMBERLY'S LIFE IS AT STAKE."

"Not a bad place to have when I take over Oh, Alpha, you can come out." Billy and Adam looked back with the rest to see Alpha hiding being the pane;

"I don't…like you, Ed!"

"It's Zedd! Lord Zedd!"

"Get on with Zedd. What do you want?"

"Alright, Power Rangers, here's your dilemma. You can pilot my new fleet zords and do all my evil biding or you can refuse my offer and we can all sit around and watch the Pink ranger waste away."

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS"

"Save your breath Zordon! I'm the one giving the commands here. Now, I will give you a moment to make your decision." All the rangers went to Tommy's side, but he never took his eyes off Zedd.

"Tommy what do we do?" Aisha asked.

"We can't let Zedd harm Kimberly, she's one of us," Billy said.

"Yeah, but we can't do what Zedd wants either," Adam said. Tommy eyes stared at Zedd.

"Tick tock, Rangers. Time's up heroes, or shall I say zeros," Zedd said laughing. "That's a good one! So, now what's your decision? I can't wait to hear it." Zedd laughed, as Tommy shook his head, angry daggers at Zedd.

* * *

After a quiet moment, Tommy stepped forward. 

"We'll pilot your zords, Zedd," Tommy answered looking at him, filled with angry.

"Wise chose, you will report at dusk to your new master," Zedd laughed again returning to his chair. "Get ready for the ride of your lives. See ya!" He left the Command Center laughing away. Katherine went to the dark dimension where Kimberly was being held. She smiled as she stood next to the table.

"Hello Kimberly. Sleeping well, I see. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Katherine's eyes faded red. "I really do," Katherine said softly. Kimberly continued to rotate on the table.

* * *

Billy went back to locating Kimberly. 

"How's it coming guys?" Tommy asked.

"Still searching…"

"If I can get a lock on Kimberly, and teleport her here, then Zedd's plan is all a waste."

"Zordon, what will happened to Kimberly when we find her?"

"ALPHA IS WORKING ON THE MEANS TO DETACH THE CONNNECTION KIMBERLY'S NATURAL ENERGY HAS TO HER POWER COIN. BUT I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT AS LONG AS RITA AND ZEDD HOLD CONTROL OVER KIMBERLY'S POWER COIN, THEY CONTROL THE FATE OF THE PINK RANGER."

"We'll deal with that later, right now, we just have to get Kimberly back. Nothing else matter," Tommy said pacing. Billy smiled as the computer beeped.

"I think I found her!"

"Where is she?"

"She's being held in one of Zedd's dark dimensions…"

"Well, that's good, get her out of here."

"It's not that easy Aisha. She's being held in a dark dimension that is out of our reach. We can't to get pass that barrier." Tommy let out a sigh and walked back. He stopped.

"Wait, if we can't get in the front door, why not try a backdoor?"

"The portal com. Right, I used them once back when you were trapped on a dark dimension."

"Exactly, an alternate doorway."

"It's definitely work a try! I think I still got them back at my lab. I'll go get them." Tommy smiled. His mind went to Kimberly.

"We only have a few hours until dusk. Let's get them and save Kimberly. We gotta move fast guys."

"Right."

"Just hold on Kimberly."

* * *

The Rangers teleported out the Command Center to set up the portal coms in the park. The Portal cams could create an alternative opening to one of Zedd's dimension. 

"Remember Tommy. The door will only stay open for a limited time."

"Alright Billy. I know."

"Good luck Tommy!" Aisha patted Tommy's back.

"Thanks." Tommy stepped through the portal alone.

* * *

Tommy looked ahead to see Kimberly lying on the rotating table in the Dark Dimension. 

"Oh Kimberly." Zedd saw the Rangers trying to save Kimberly and was immediately angered. He went to deal with Tommy in the Dark Dimension and sent down the tengas to deal with the other Rangers. "Don't worry, Beautiful. I'll get you out of here," Tommy said walking over to the table.

"Wrong ranger! Trying to double cross me? Now you and your precious Pink Princess are going to be powerless together," Zedd said laughing.

"Back off, Zedd! I'm getting Kimberly and myself out of here! It's Morphing Time!" Tommy morphed to fight Zedd.

* * *

Rita saw that the Rangers defeated the tengas, so sent a monster. The tengas had tried to destroy the portal coms, but Billy was able to get it back online. Aisha was worried that Tommy wasn't back yet. A monster appeared. They morphed to fight the monster. Rita summoned and sent down the zords hastily. 

"Oh man, those must be the Shogun zords."

"Wow, they are amazing," Adam said.

"Guys, you know what this means…."

"Yeah, Tommy has failed. Zedd must have sent the zords for us to pilot."

"They are awesome, I wish we didn't have to use them for evil." Rita appeared in the sky laughing.

"Oh no, we are out of time."

Rita told the Rangers to pilot the zords now. They knew they didn't have a choice and jumped to pilot the zords. Since they weren't given any orders, Billy worked quickly on trying to re-program the zords with his power coin. Hopefully he could release the hold Rita had on the zords.

* * *

Tommy ended up defeated Zedd, breaking his staff with Saba, turning it into a snake. 

"You won't get away with this, White ranger! You will be sending me again!" Tommy picked up Saba and went over to Kimberly.

"Great, how do I stop this device?" Tommy went to the machine. "The control panel, right!" There were so many buttons and levers. Tommy tried them all, but the table continued to rotate. "Oh man! Nothing! Stop!" Tommy punched the machine. He ended up destroying it, breaking control over Kimberly.

The table stopped moving.

"Yes! Oh, man. I got you, Beautiful. Your prince is here. It's time to go home." Tommy lifted the still sleeping Kimberly up into his arms. She moaned softly as he held her closer. Tommy rushed over to the portal. He jumped through with Kimberly. "Oh man! We just made it!" Tommy slowly fell to one knee, holding Kimberly. "It's okay, you're home now. Let me put you down." Tommy put Kimberly on the ground. Kimberly moaned and woke up a bit. "No, no, you rest now. Don't get up. You had a hard enough time today, so did I. Just rest." Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He caressed her cheek with a smile. She closed her eyes and went back asleep. Tommy stood up and opened a link to the Command Center. "Zordon, this is Tommy. I made out with Kimberly." _(What, did he just say what I thought he said :P) _"She looks okay."

"GOOD WORK TOMMY."

"Alpha, please teleport her back to the Command Center."

"Right away, Tommy." Kimberly disappeared in a pink flash. Tommy looked up to see the new Shogun zords.

"Wow, those must be the new Shogun zords."

* * *

Zedd pouted his way back to the throne room. His staff still a snaked around his neck. Billy was finally able to free the Shogun zords once Tommy piloted his white Shogun zord. 

"No! We're losing! The Rangers have control of the zords!"

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Zedd took Rita's staff and sent his monster giant size back into battle with the Rangers. They were able to combine the 5 Shogun zords and turn it into the Shogun Megazord. The Rangers ended up defeating the monster with their new Megazord.

Lt. Stone woke up in the park. His eyes seeing a dragon monster, so instantly Lt. Stone is frightened and runs away. After waiting for hours for a monster, he finds himself face to face with a kite, but unknown. Skull laughs, but Bulk knows if he thinks that the kite is a monster, they get the keep their badges. They run in fear with Lt. Stone away.

* * *

The Rangers went back to the Command Center. Kimberly was awake standing there waiting on them. 

"You guys, I want to thank you so much for what you did for me. Especially you. Thank you, Tommy," Kimberly said holding his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tommy smiled.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING, KIMBERLY?"

"Uh, I guess I'm a bit tired, but otherwise, okay."

"ZEDD AND RITA STILL HAVE POSSESSION OF YOUR POWER COIN, BUT ALPHA FOUND A WAY TO UNLINK YOUR CONNECTION TO IT, SO YOU WON'T BE IN ANY MORE PHYSICAL DANGER."

"But we still have to get it back, guys," Tommy said. "Well, never be safe as long as those two have it."

"Zordon, until we can get Kimberly's power coin back, will she still be able to draw power from us to become the pink ranger?" Billy asked.

"YES, HOWEVER, YOU CANNOT DO THAT OVER A LONG PERIOD OF TIME. EVENTUALLY ALL YOUR POWERS WILL BE DRAINED." Tommy put his arm on around her shoulder. She smiled. "YOU MUST BE REUNITED WITH YOUR POWER COIN." Kimberly nodded.

"What about our old zords," Adam asked.

"AS LONG AS ZEDD HAS CONTROL OF THE FALCON ZORD, THOSE ZORDS WILL BE RENDERED USELESS."

"And Ninjor, we gotta get him back somehow."

"We will and we will defeat Lord Zedd for good when we do," Adam said confidently.

"Well, at least we gained controlled of our new zords."

"Yeah, they are awesome," Aisha said with a smile.

"THESE POWERFUL ZORDS ARE KNOWN AS THE SHOGUN ZORDS AND WILL SERVE YOU WELL. KIMBERLY, YOU AND TOMMY WILL SHARE A ZORD. I AM CONFIDENT THEY WILL SERVE YOU A GOOD DEAL."

"And as long as we have those Shogun zords, the Power Rangers are back in business," Billy said, putting his first out.

"Alright," Tommy said following Billy's hand. Everyone followed. Kimberly looked up at everyone. She smiled and finally added hers.

"Yeah." Tommy smiled and put his arm back around her. She hugged him.

* * *

After such a long day, Kimberly went home to shower and changed. She wanted to wash away today from her body, knowing it will never leave her mind from this day on. She put on her pink halter dress with pink flat. She didn't feel tall, confident today. Tommy was waiting on her bed. He hated how slowly she moved, knowing she was missing a part of herself, her soul. The Rangers always left their power coins in their bags, there never was an issue about someone stealing them or even coming across them. But after today, the Rangers knew they would have to extra careful. 

"How about a walk by the lake?" Kimberly nodded, but her mind still elsewhere. She brushed her hair back. Tommy stood up quickly, he took the brush and brushed her hair back. He kissed her neck, getting a smile from Kimberly. "Everything is going to be okay. You'll see." Tommy could tell she was a bit depressed and knew a walk at their spot was just the answer to brighten the end of this day.

* * *

Walking along the beach without their shoes left behind at the car, Tommy and Kimberly held hands. It was dusk. The sun setting in the distance. The mood in the command center was light after defeating the monster with their new Shogun zords, but now it was down, dim, like the sky was getting because the sun was setting. Tommy would look over at Kimberly often. Neither talked, other than the simple sentences here and there. Kimberly could share a smile with all the others, but around him, Kimberly could not hide her actual genuine feelings. Kimberly looked to the side where the sunset on the lake. She looked up at Tommy who was looking at his feet when they walked now. He briefly looked up and caught her eyes. 

"Well, I guess this is the end of the Pink Ranger, huh?" Tommy looked over at her. He was surprised at her boldness, even with a smile in the end.

"We can still share our powers with you," Tommy said trying to sound as hopeful as he could for her.

"Yeah, for a while, remember like we did with you, but when that's over..." Kimberly stopped walking. She gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "Tommy, I'm really scared." Tommy was taken by surprise but he turned around and grabbed her hands into his.

"Remember what you told me when I lost my powers?" Kimberly slightly smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, I said that you'd be okay...and that you would always have me."

"Yeah, and you'll always have me. Kim, I'll always be here for you. I will always I love you." He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks," Kimberly said with a smile. "I love you too." They hugged.

"Let's go back to my place for tonight, after we ask Mrs. Campbell of course. I'll bet she'll let you spend the night."

"Okay," Kimberly said. They went back to the house. Mrs. Campbell agreed. Kim took a bag with her carrying PJ's and a change of clothes.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy lay on his bed, both naked, just holding each other. The tv was on low in the room. Kimberly lay on Tommy's chest, stroking around his chest, as they watched tv. 

"Will you love me, when I have no powers?" Kimberly asked. Tommy looked at her. He never realized how silly that question was until he heard it from Kimberly.

"Of course! How can you think otherwise?"

"I'm just scared, Tommy. I'm gonna be useless to you guys soon and…"

"I know you're scared. I was terrified as well when I lost my Green ranger powers. Back then, we hadn't known each other for that long and then my powers were gone."

"But I wouldn't stop caring about you or loving because of that."

"And I feel the same way. I won't stop loving you with or without powers. I won't leave you because you are powerless. If anything, I would work harder so we won't ever have to deal with being rangers again. We can both leave that in our past." Kimberly smiled.

"You feel that way, really?" Tommy nodded.

"I love you, that's forever."

"Mmm…only forever?"

"What's longer than forever?"

"Eternity."

"Well, then, there you have it. I love you for all that is eternal. Forever and always, Beautiful."

"Forever and always. I like that."

"Me too, maybe I'll have that scripted on our wedding bands."

"I would love that." They kissed. "I love you Tommy," Kimberly said looking at him in the eyes.

"I love you too," Tommy said kissing her on the lips. Kimberly slowly moved on top of Tommy kissing him again. Tommy's hands wandered beneath the covers. "It's going to be okay, I promise you. I came back stronger than ever and so will you." Tommy's hands made trails on her back. Their lips came together in passionate.

When her tongue slid into his mouth, he took a hold of her head. He rolled them, placing Kimberly under him. Kim's legs went around his waist. Slowly, Tommy began to move within Kimberly, pulling at her legs around his waist to get a better position. His thrust movements built in intensity. They watched each other, neither speaking, just moaning to being connected once again. Tommy realized he hadn't turned off the light beside the bed. Not that he cared. The lamp bathed Kimberly in a light that was made her glow and feel more open.

They both grew flushed and sweaty against each other after coming down from their climatic highs. Lifting his head away from beside her face, Tommy found Kimberly smiling sweetly up at him. Looking at her now, Tommy couldn't remember how bad a day they both had. Deciding not to release Kimberly from his grasp just yet, Tommy rolled them over in the bed until they were both lying on their sides.

"It's going to be okay, Kimberly. I promise you."

"I know now. Thank you, tiger." Kimberly rested her head against his chest and began to go to sleep. He kissed the top of her head, and they both slept.

* * *

Tommy sat in a chair in just a pair of boxers, as Kimberly slept in the bed. He wanted her to just sleep especially after today. The sheet just covering her body partially with her legs poking out. Tommy was just sitting there, watching the woman he loves with his body, soul and heart sleeping peacefully. Tommy's mother came downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Tommy?"

"Shh…" Tommy put a finger to his lips. Tommy's mother looked over at Kimberly sleeping. Tommy stood up and went over to his mother. They went upstairs quietly.

"Is something wrong with Kimberly? She looked very pale," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Just not her day."

"Training wearing down on her?"

"Something like that." Tommy got some water. "I think I'm gonna make Kimberly her favorite meal for dinner."

"What's that?"

"Breakfast. She loves her pancakes, bacon and eggs. Do we have any fruit left?"

"Yeah. I can make a nice fruit salad for you."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Tommy brought down the tray of food. Kimberly woke up and a smile. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She ate with Tommy, kissing him often. Tommy's phone went off as Kimberly was in the bathroom. "Hello?"

_"Yo Tommy my man!" _

"Zack?"

_"Hey, me too!" _

_"Me too!" Jason yelled in the background. _

_"Hey, let me put you on speakerphone man," Zack said. "Can you hear us now?" _

_"Hello, hello!" _

"Oh man, it's so great to hear for you guys." Kimberly appeared from the bathroom.

"Who's that on the phone?" Tommy put the phone speakers on.

"Hey guys say hello again please."

"_Hello!"_

"Trini, Zack, Jason!" Kimberly rushed over to the sit beside the phone. "How, how are you guys!"

_"Great, great!"_

"Oh, I missed you!"

_"We miss you too!"_

"How are things?" Kimberly asked looking back at Tommy with a smile. Tommy moved some hair aside from Kim's neck, as she settled in his arms.

_"Going very well, but we didn't call for that." _

"You didn't?"

_"No, Trini got a weird feeling today about you. We tried Aisha's early." _

_"But she said you were over Tommy's, what is wrong, girlfriend? Has something happened today?"_

"Yeah guys, I don't know how to say this."

_"Just tell us!" _

_"Please, we are worried here!"_

"My power coin was stolen by Lord Zedd and Rita today."

_"Oh man." _

_"Bummer!" _

_"Are you okay now?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine now. A little tired, but I'll be fine."

_"Good." _

_"Don't worry, sis. I'm sure you will get it back. Good guys always win in the end."_

"I hope so."

_"You will," Trini said. "So, how is everything?" _

"Great." Kimberly smiled at Tommy. They kissed.

_"You and loverboy still have each other." _

_"Jason!"_

"Jason!"

"Who else would she be with bro?"

_"I don't know, I was hoping she might come to her senses and realize I am the right man for her." _

_"Hey! Wait, I am the right man for Kimberly!" Zack said hitting Jason. _

_"Don't mind Dumb and Dumber," Trini said. "I want to apologize, you see all the girls here see right through them." _

"Oh, really!" Kimberly laughed.

_"Hey, the Zackman gets his ladies!" _

_"Yeah, just as well as he got Angela."_ Tommy and Kimberly laughed.

"We all know how that turned out," Tommy said.

_"Hey man! I got a few kisses out of that!" _

"Yeah, a few," Kimberly added.

_"I don't like your tone shorty." _

"Shorty? Don't make me jump through this phone Zackarias."

_"Zackarias, you always told me your name is Zachary!" Jason hit Zack. _

_"How could you Kim!"_

"Ha, ha, serves you right."

"Zackarias?" Tommy mouthed to Kimberly. They both laughed again. They continued to talk to the former Rangers well into the night, sharing many laughs in the process. Kimberly and Tommy went to bed. Tommy could tell a little bit of sadness from today was lifted from her soul and mind. Tommy kissed Kim's cheek, as she slept peaceful against his side.


	27. Follow That Stolen Car!

**Chapter 27: Follow That Stolen Car!**

About a week later

Kimberly gotten up with Aisha to go to school. After another long day at school, she was waiting for Tommy to meet her at Ernie's outside café. She had PC, the cat, in her lap, as she read the paper. Ernie came over with a saucer of milk.

"Here you go Kimberly. That milk you order."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hey, anything for my favorite furry new customer." Kimberly laughed.

"Thanks, Ernie," Kimberly said putting PC on the ground and the bowl in front of her. PC went to drinking the milk. Kimberly smiled and went back to reading the paper. Tommy saw her sitting alone. He picked a flower and came over to her. Just as he was sitting down, Kimberly let out a scream.

"Ah!" Tommy laughed.

"Glad to know I have that affect on you," Tommy said sitting down with another laugh.

"This is amazing! This is incredible, this is absolutely incredible."

"What, read the headline."

"World famous Coach Gunthar Schmidt arrives in Angel Grove today, that's what," Kimberly said pointing it out. Tommy took the paper.

"Hey, it says, he's in town scouting for girls to coach and compete on the Olympic team. Are you going down to show off your moves?"

"Yeah, right!" Kimberly took the paper back from him. "Tommy, he is legendary. All I want to do is meet him. It's been a dream since I lost my coach." She read the article herself.

"Kim, I really think you should go down there and tryout." Kimberly looked up from the paper with a smile.

"Oh, all I want to do is meet Gunthar Schmidt."

"Then what is stopping you?" Tommy asked.

"You're right. I should just get in your car, drive down there and meet the man."

"Why my car?"

"Because, mine is so, so, so far away, tiger. Can't I use yours please?" Kimberly pouted her bottom lip.

"Uh…, sure." Tommy held out his keys. He pulled back when Kimberly took a hold of them. "Don't hurt her."

"Ha!" Kimberly snatched them away. "First, I gotta fix my hair! Ernie, can you watch PC while I step away for a minute?"

"Yeah, you got it Kimberly."

"Thank you, bye kitty kitty. Wish me luck, baby!" Kimberly said blowing kisses to the cat.

"You won't need it," Tommy said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pinched his side. Tommy stopped her and held her arm. Kimberly smiled and bent down to kissTommy quickly. He smiled and watched her jet out the café. PC walked away. Tommy looked at the ground.

"Uh, Ernie, did you see where PC went?" Tommy stood up and looked around.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's probably in the kitchen looking for a handout."

* * *

PC went around back down an alley and turned back into Katherine. She informed Rita about Kim's excitement over a coach being in town. Kimberly was going there now. Rita smiles knowing she could use that for her own evil plan. Zedd can turn Kimberly into a monster and the Rangers won't be able to attack her.

* * *

Kimberly was about to go to Tommy's car, when she saw her car being stolen from the lot. She gasped, as the driver was leaving the parking lot. 

"Hey! That's my car!" She ran to Bulk and Skull. "You guys, my car was just stole!"

"Where?" Bulk asked.

"Right there, he just drove down that way!" Kimberly pointed out. Bulk and Skull stopped a cab that drove down the street. Bulk pulled the driver out and got into the car. Kimberly got in the backseat of the cab following Bulk and Skull.

"Follow that stolen car, Bulky!"

"Hurry up, guys!" Bulk and Skull turned around in the car to see Kimberly sitting there.

"What are you doing…"

"Will you just go! That creep is getting away with my car! Now move!" Kimberly yelled. Bulk drove fast after the stolen car.

* * *

Rita informed Zedd that Kimberly was in a car and it was the perfect time to put their diabolical plan into action. Katherine shakes her head of the spell and has a flashback of her past. She disagrees with Rita about being an evil. 

"No! I am a good girl!" Katherine yelled reliving her an award she won for being a good girl. Rita sees this and hits Katherine with her staff to add more evil to the spell.

"You will be evil for all long as I say you are!" Katherine's eyes turn red and she smiled.

"Yes, I am evil."

"Yea! That's more like it!" Rita leaves. Lord Zedd decided to turn that cab carrying Kimberly, Bulk and Skull into a monster, to terrorize the city. He snaps the vehicle with a new device created by Finster. Kimberly, Bulk and Skull screamed, mostly Bulk and Skull, as the cab was taken over.

"Mommy!"

* * *

Tommy and the guys were looking around for PC at Ernie's. 

"PC!" Tommy yelled.

"Here kitty kitty!"

"PC!" Rocky yelled.

"Oh man, Kimberly and Aisha are going to kill me," Ernie said.

"Don't worry Ernie, we'll find her," Rocky said.

"Yeah, cats are very resourceful and independent creatures," Billy said. "She'll return on her own." PC did return.

"Oh, there she is!" Tommy pointed out, as PC was lying there. Rocky walked over and picked up PC, who purred as Tommy patted her.

"Here you go Ernie."

"Thank you! I am not letting you out of my sight." Ernie took the cat. "How about a sardine shake." The guys laughed and went to sit down. Tommy's communicator went off.

"We read you Alpha," Tommy said.

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center, immediately, we have an emergency!"

"Kimberly and Aisha are not here," Adam said.

"The emergency _is_ Kimberly. I'll contact Aisha immediately. Just hurry!"

"We're on our way! Let's go guys," Tommy said.

* * *

All the Rangers teleported to the Command Center. 

"This is a nightmare," Adam said, as the rangers turned from the globe after seeing Kimberly, Bulk and Skull trapped inside.

"How are we suppose to destroy this monster without risking destroying what's inside?" Aisha asked.

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM ALPHA AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO OVERCOME."

"Alpha, why not come up with the solution, by using the molecular scrambler?" Billy asked.

"But there is a danger, with 3 people, the molecules could be scrabbled, you might end up with Kimberly, or Kimberbulk."

"In the meantime, we gotta slow this monster down," Tommy said. The Rangers know they can't destroy the cab monster yet, or risk losing Kimberly, Bulk and Skull.

"TO STOP THIS LUNATIC CAB MONSTER, YOU WILL NEED TO SURROUND HIM ON ALL SIDES. TO DO THIS YOU WILL NEED FASTER NEWER VEHICLES."

"Faster vehicles?" Aisha asked.

"YES RANGERS, I THINK YOU WILL BE VERY PLEASE WITH THESE. LOOK BEHIND YOU." A fast of lightning came and cycles appeared. The Rangers were given new cycles created for an ancient shark dinosaur.

"Alpha, you really have outdone yourself here," Billy said, as the Rangers walked to their bikes.

"THESE ARE YOUR NEW SHARK VEHICLES. THEY WERE CREATED FROM THE FOSSILS OF A GREAT PRE-HISTORIC SHARK. YOU MUST ALWAYS BE ALERT WHEN RIDING THEM."

"Come on, guys, we got a cab to catch," Rocky said.

"Yeah. It's Morphing Time!" Tommy yelled and the Rangers raced after the cab monster.

* * *

They ended up catching the crabby cab monster and slowed it down enough. Rita and Zedd made the cab, giant size. Alpha used the scrambler to get Kimberly, Bulk and Skull tossed out since the monster was bigger and it was easier to unscramble their molecules. They landed in the park, all molecules in order. 

"Come on you guys," Kimberly said as she led the boys away from the zords and monsters. The Rangers used their Shogun Zords and defeated the monster.

"Way to go guys," Kimberly said looking up at the zords. Bulk and Skull walked her back to the café, and left to search for Kimberly's car.

* * *

Tommy stood behind Kimberly, as Billy, Rocky and Adam sat around the table with her. 

"We're really worried about you, Kim," Adam said.

"Yeah, the car can be replaced, but you can't," Tommy said touching shoulder. She patted his stomach.

"I guess you missed your chance to with Coach Schmidt, huh?"

"Yea, but I think I can meet him at Worlds," Kim said looking at Tommy. "Hey, where's Aisha?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, she went back to the shelter," Tommy said.

"Oh."

"But she did say after all you've been through today, dinner's on her." Kimberly laughed.

"Great." She took a sip of her drink. There was a beep outside the restaurant. Kim gasped. "Oh, my...gosh!" Kimberly jumped up from her seat. She ran over, laughing to the road outside the café. "I don't believe you guys!" Bulk and Skull got out of Kim's car.

"I believe this is yours," Bulk said closing the door. Kimberly hugged Bulk tight.

"I don't believe this! I owe you guys so much!" Skull reached forward for a hug. Kimberly gave him a slight quick hug. She stepped back. She did a twirl with happiness as her car was back. Kimberly saw PC was lying out there on the ground. "Oh, hey PC, kitty kitty! Don't you guys wish you were a cat? Life would be so much more simple." Bulk and Skull exchanged looks.

"Yeah, you get to lie around and sleep all day not have to worry about anything strange happening to you," Adam said. Everyone laughed. PC's eyes glowed green. Kimberly took the keys from Bulk. Tommy put his arm around her, as they went back to the table. PC went around Tommy's legs purring.

* * *

Kimberly took Tommy's hand, as they walked to her car. Tommy and Kimberly were saying goodbye in the parking lot. Tommy stood beside her car, as Kimberly got into it. Kim put PC in her front seat. 

"You'll call later?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you gonna workout with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I would love to."

"It'll be fun, I can show you some new moves I'm thinking about adding."

"Oh, really." She nodded. "You mean that Hart attack?"

"Yep. I think I got it down for beam."

"Great." Kimberly fixed her dress. She put on her seatbelt, as Tommy locked the door.

"Well, I better get PC home. She's probably straving now." Tommy kissed Kim threw the driver's window. Kim cupped his face and kissed him again. She made love to his lips with her own, biting here, sucking there, licking here, and sucking at his lower lip between her teeth. PC, mostly Katherine, got disgusted, so jumped into Kim's lap. Kimberly jumped back in her seat. "Whoa, baby!" Kimberly patted the cat's head. "I guess she wants me to hurry up get her some food."

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, Handsome." He then placed a tender kiss onto her forehead. Kimberly turned on the car. "Babye!" She waved to him as she drove out the lot.

* * *

Kimberly got home, with Aisha fixing dinner. 

"Hey, girl. How are you?"

"Fine," Kim said going to the cardboard. She got out a can of cat food. She got PC's bowl and put the food in it. She laid it down for her. Aisha fixed dinner for everyone. They ate and went to upstairs. Kimberly was working on her homework. She called Tommy, but only got his answering machine.

"Well, hey handsome. I guess I could leave a message. Where are you? Call me when you get this. I love you! Bye!" Kimberly hung up her phone. There was a knock at her window. Kimberly laughed. She went over to the window. "I just called you," Kimberly said opening her window.

"You did?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, here I am."

"I see." They kissed. Tommy and Kimberly worked on homework before turning in for bed.

* * *

Next Day 

Kimberly woke up to her alarm around 7 am. It was Friday morning. Last day of the school week. Tommy had left and returned around 745, to pick the girls up and drive them to school. Kim turned on Tommy's radio and her and Aisha were dancing around to the rap song.

"Sha, I really think we need to hit a club sometime, again."

"Oh, remember that one like a month ago, for Tommy's birthday. Now that was fly." Kimberly reached over and took Tommy's hands.

"We did have fun that night." Tommy smiled and kissed Kimberly's hand after looking at her.

"We did."

"Wanna do that sometime again?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, sure," Tommy said kissing her hand. She smiled. They went to school.

After school, they went to the gym. Kim carried her gym bag with her and went to change. Tommy watched Kimberly work out. She did her vault and floor routines.

"Man, you are so great."

"Thank." Kimberly drank some water. There were hardly any girls training this afternoon. Kimberly went to bars last. She put on her grips and powdered her hands. Tommy spotted her. Kimberly trained on bars, as the place started getting filled with girls.

"Let's go to Ernie's for a smoothie, and you can train on the beam there," Tommy said. Kimberly nodded.

"I love your ideas." They kissed. Kimberly washed her hands and they went to the Youth Center.

* * *

Tommy ordered the smoothies as Kimberly warmed up for beam. Kim wrapped her hoodie around her waist and did some simple jumps on beam once she mounted it. Tommy stood beside the beam, walking along with her, as a spotter. Gunthar Schmidt walked into the Youth Center and saw Kimberly working out. He had received many documents and photos about Kimberly. She was the new hope for Olympic. He watched as Kimberly performed. She had the grace, style and flare all striving Olympians need to succeed, plus she looked like she really enjoyed her sport and talent. 

"Oh, check this out." Kimberly lowered herself to beam. With her legs on either side of the beam, Kimberly took a deep breath. Kimberly was able to roll back, lifting her body up to her hands and did a twist turn from her handstand to her feet to stand the opposite way on the beam. This is all one motion to her feet. She lifted her foot up in the end. "Wow, Kimberly!"

"That is the Hart attack."

"What a great movie!"

"Thanks!" Kimberly went back to training her program moves with Tommy spotting her. She did a front aerial into a leap jump.

* * *

Kimberly walked along the beam with a few dance moves. She put her foot out and turned around, right above Tommy's head. Tommy had to duck slightly from her foot. She looked back and blew a kiss at Tommy. He smiled. 

"Wow, your friend is very gifted."

"Yeah, she sure is," Tommy said. "And she gets better with each passing competition. Oh, hi, I'm Tommy."

"Gunthar Schmidt." They shook hands.

"No way, the famous gymnastic coach?"

"Why, yes," Coach Schmidt said with a nod.

"Wow." Kim did a handstand, walked along the beam, into a stretch to the low part of the beam, and turned around and walked to the other end of the beam. Kimberly hopped off the beam and her eyes bugged out.

"Ah!…oh…oh, my gosh…" Tommy looked at how shocked Kim was. He smiled.

"That was very impressive routine, Kimberly," Gunthar Schmidt said putting his hand out to shake.

"How…I…oh, my, gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting you." She shook his hand finally. "Wait? How did you know my name?"

"Oh, you are very well scouted, my dear. I was hoping to meet you yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes. It seems you are our new hope to bring Olympic gold back to the women's team."

"Oh, my…gosh!" Kimberly gasped. "You really think so?"

"Yes, will I be seeing you at the Trials?"

"Oh, yes. I plan on competing."

"Where is your coach, I want to discuss your training with him?"

"Oh, I'm not training under anyone anymore, except if you count Tommy."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know quite how to explain this. You know how, I guess, when you want to something very much, very badly, but you don't want anyone to be blamed if you fail. I haven't wanted a coach in 4 years since my Coach Ethan Crane died."

"Yes, I knew Ethan very well. He was a great coach, and an even greater man."

"Yeah. I feel like I have learned everything I could from a coach. I'm doing this for Ethan and I want to try this alone."

"I don't think you seem to understand the magnitude of not having a coach during this your Olympic year."

"I know, but without Ethan I don't know how any coach could help me better than him."

"You see, sir…" Tommy stepped forward to help Kimberly out. "Kim's a very free spirited person. She has all the potential in the world to be the greatest ever gymnast. I believe in her and I think she is strong enough to do this alone, without much supervisor. Just a little cheering." Kimberly laughed.

"Thank you, Tommy. Yeah. That's how I feel, sir."

"But without a coach, you risk yourself not being well prepared for how the media will act, how you must act and the Games. These trial coming up next weekend breaks down the list of those gymnast who will go to the World Championship in a few short weeks. Without a coach, you don't have an advantage in knowing your judges, and knowing your atmosphere."

"I have my programs set, I just need to keep perfecting them."

"If you want, I would love to help you. I can clear away some time this week for us to train together. I will get your prepared for what you can well expect during the Worlds, Nationals and Olympic trials."

"You would do that for me?" Kimberly smiled.

"Yes, Kimberly. But remember this to work with me, you must devote your entire time to gymnastic and nothing can come in the way of that."

"You want to coach me, really?"

"If you want me to."

"I would love it! I would totally love it, gosh, thank you," Kimberly said shaking his hand quickly.

"The pleasure will be mine, I get to see the infamous Kimberly Hart in action in person." Kimberly looked at Tommy. She grabbed his arm in delight. The coach and Tommy shook hands before Coach Schmidt left them. Kimberly hugged Tommy immediately.

"Ahhh! This is amazing! Can you believe that just happened?!" Tommy shook his head. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him again. "Oh, my gosh!"

"We should tell the others," Tommy said.

"Let me call Aisha first, she will be sooo thrilled," Kimberly said jumping to the phone. Tommy and Kimberly shared a smoothee after Kimberly finished her talk with Aisha. They would wait to tell the others when they arrive. Kimberly thought back to what Coach Schmidt said to her. "Oh no, Tommy."

"What?"

"I just realized something really serious."

"What?"

"He said, I have to devote my entire time to gymnastics and nothing can come in the way of it. What about…being a ranger," Kimberly whispered looking around.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"But I do. We should contact the guys and have them meet us at the Command Center. So, I can talk about this with them."

"Okay," Tommy said. She took his hand as they went to the Command Center.

* * *

Tommy contacted everyone when Kimberly and he arrived at the Command Center. 

"Hey, Kimberly, we came as soon as you called," Billy said arriving with the rest.

"Yeah, you sounded so serious," Rocky said putting his arms across his chest.

"You guys something absolutely great just happened."

"Okay, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, spill."

"Guys, the most fantastic thing happened to me this afternoon," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Gunthar Schmidt's offer." Kim threw her hands up in the air and looked at Aisha.

"Aisha! I wanted to tell them," Kimberly yelled.

"Sorry! I was too excited and it slipped out!"

"Slipped out! She practically called us!"

"Aisha!"

"Oh well!" Aisha rushed and hugged Kimberly first. "I am so happy for you!"

"Yeah, congratulations," Rocky said going over and hugging Kimberly next.

"Thanks!" She hugged everyone.

"Yeah, but Kimberly is worried about the time it will take away from her ranger duties," Tommy said.

"KIMBERLY YOUR SENSE OF LOYALTY AND RESPONSIBILITY SPEAKS VOLUMES BEYOND YOUR YEARS. ALTHOUGH BECOMING A POWER RANGER MEANT YOU WOULD HAVE TO MAKE SACRIFICES, I NEVER INTENDED FOR ANY OF YOU TO LOSE ANY OPPORTUNITIES OR LIFE EXPERIENCE SUCH AS THIS."

"Kimberly, this really is a once and a lifetime chance," Adam said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know if I can kept my priorities straight."

"INTEGRITY IS ONE OF YOUR GREATEST ATTRIBUTES. I DON'T THINK I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU NOT KEEPING THINGS STRAIGHT AND IN PROPER PROSPECTIVE. YOU HAVE MY COMPLETE SUPPORT IN YOU, KIMBERLY."

"Thanks, Zordon. Thanks all of you," Kimberly said. She hugged them again. They all left to go home. Kimberly changed into her PJ's. She had to get to bed pretty early, because Gunthar wanted to start early Sunday morning to train. They would be training in the morning, afternoon and well into the night over the next week for the Opening World Trials this Saturday.

* * *

Few days later 

It was Tuesday morning. Aisha woke up the tired Kimberly. Rita and Zedd had been keeping the Rangers busy with attacks, Kimberly only helping out when she could get away from Gunthar. She was in the gym, flipping, swinging and running to get her body in the shape for the Trials and Worlds. Coach Schmidt was not easy on Kimberly, always pointing out her mistakes, making sure she keeps her chin up, arms together and toes pointed. Tommy found Kimberly packing to leave for the gym.

"Hey, going to the gym again?"

"Yeah." Kimberly groaned and lifted her bag to her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Just a bit tired."

"You have been working constantly."

"Well, Coach Schmidt says this is how it's gonna be at the Olympic Trials."

"But you have school and…"

"It's a price to pay for gold medals. I have to work out from 40 to 50 hours a week, training my gymnastics."

"That just sounds like so much, Kim."

"I know." Tommy and Kimberly hugged.

"I just…I hate to you in pain."

"Oh, this is good pain." She smiled against his chest. "Especially if I can get hugs like this from you." Tommy smiled and kept holding on.

* * *

After school, Kim immediately went to workout with Gunthar at the gym. She changed into her gymnast leotard. Katherine would report back to Rita about Kim's condition, as she shadow her every move. Katherine continued to have flashbacks of times before she was under Rita's control. Rita just continued to blast her with more evil from her staff to keep her pet in order. 

Tommy and others were called to the Command Center to deal with 3 different attacks going on. Tommy knows only to call Kimberly if they really need her since she is low on power. They split up into teams to battle, the monster, Goldar, Rito and tengas.

* * *

Kimberly brought Gunthar by to the Youth Center for one of Ernie's special protein shakes. Kimberly introduced Bulk and Skull to her new coach. They were more interested in this guy because of a news report about a foreign man being in the area that could be potential dangerous. Bulk and Skull wondered if Kim's new coach is that very guy. Kimberly got a drink with her coach and Coach Schmidt asked Kimberly to go do some training on beam. Kimberly was about to mount the beam, when her communicator went off. She quickly covered it and gasped. 

"What was that?" Coach asked looking around.

"I just remembered, I forgot to do something earlier. I have to go."

"Right now. What about you gymnastic?"

"It's just…I…"

"Kimberly, do you realize that is your destiny? You have but 3 steps to make the Olympics."

"I know, but…" Her communicator went off again. "Look, I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important."

"More important than Worlds, than the Olympics?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Kimberly, I am a very busy man. If you don't have the desire to train with me, I won't waste my time."

"I know and I really appreciate everything you have done for me."

"You are not having second thoughts right?"

"No. I am with you all the way. Please, I promise, I will hurry back."

"Fine, I will wait for you as long as I can."

"Thank you," Kimberly said putting on her shoes and rushing out the Youth Center. "Zordon, I read you."

"THE OTHER RANGERS ARE BATTLING. TOMMY NEEDS YOUR HELP IN TH PARK."

"I'm on it. It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly morphed and helped Tommy out with Goldar.

"We can't keep this up," Tommy said helping Kimberly up.

"We need to bring the battles together!"

"Right! Guys, our strength relies in being together. We gotta try to bring the battles together."

"Right, Tommy. I'll contact Rocky and we will meet you as soon as we can!"

* * *

They defeated Goldar, Rito, the monster, and the tengas by combining battles at a central point. They left the Rangers in defeat. 

"Wait! We'll get them next time."

"Rats!"

"Thanks Kim, we couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem."

"Hey, shouldn't you be heading back to your training?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks again you guys!"

"See ya later!"

"Bye!" The Pink ranger teleported back to the Youth Center. Just as she walked in, her communicator went off again. She looked at Coach and saw him staring at his watch. Kimberly went back into the corner.

"I don't believe this. Go ahead."

"Sorry, Kimberly, they're back and stronger than ever. We're calling in the shark cycles to stop them before they get completely out of control. Can you come?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, I'm on it." Kimberly shook her head and ran back out. Katherine stood beside the wall and smiled. Kimberly morphed and met up with the others on her bike. Kimberly ran right through the middle of the pack of monsters.

"Hey, Kim, you sure you're up to it?" Tommy asked as she pulled up to the line.

"Yes, let's get them." They finally defeated the monster. Tommy laughed.

"Great work, Kimberly," Tommy said hopping off his bike. He saw Kimberly hunched over breathing hard. "Kimberly!" He rushed to her side. He took her hand. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little exhausted that's all." Kimberly got off her bike and held on to the handle.

"Look, it's going to be okay. Just take a deep breath and calm down alright."

"I don't…oh!" Kimberly passed out, falling into Tommy's arms.

"Kim! Kimberly!" He shook her, but she was definitely out.

"We better get her back to the Command Center."

"Right." Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms. They teleported out.

* * *

Kimberly woke up in Tommy's arms as they landed in the Command Center. She looked around in a daze. 

"What…happened? How did I…"

"You passed out."

"Oh, I guess I was a bit tired…. from all the training and…battles." Tommy sat Kimberly on the chair. Alpha and Billy did a bioscan of Kimberly.

"She's just a bit weak and tired." Kimberly sat up.

"I'm fine guys, really." Tommy put his hand on her back. "I better get back to the Youth Center."

"Wait, you should just rest up."

"Tommy really, I'm fine," Kimberly said looking at him. "I just needed to rest for a minute." She leaned back into his arms. Tommy rubbed her hair back and kissed her cheek as he held her close.

* * *

Tommy drove her back to the Youth Center. It was dark now. 

"Thanks for dropping me off, Tommy." Kimberly started packing away her bag.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Tommy said as they pulled up outside the door.

"Yeah, I was just a bit tired earlier. Really, I wouldn't lie."

"Yes, you would." Kimberly smiled.

"Always my knight." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Wait, don't you want me to spot you?"

"No, Coach said he would wait for me after all his errands had been done."

"If he can't, just call me."

"Thanks," Kimberly said. She picked up her bag and water bottle. He grabbed her arm as she went to leave.

"Please, take care of yourself. Call me."

"I will, tiger," Kimberly said. "Stop worrying about me." They kissed again, and she left.

* * *

Kimberly saw Ernie cleaning up. The Youth Center was bare, with the chairs up. 

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Coach Schmidt?"

"Oh, he told me to tell you he couldn't come tonight, but keep working on your beam. He'll call you in the morning."

"I don't believe this." Kimberly groaned. "Look, you think I can close up for you and work on the beam and floor alone?"

"Yeah, sure. You are welcome to do that. But are you okay?" Ernie said sensing her body language.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kimberly said putting her bag down. She went to stretch.

"I finished up. Just turn off the lights when you go, okay," Ernie said putting the last chairs up.

"Okay, Ernie. Thanks again."

"No problem." Kimberly took off her hoodie and flip flops. She mounted the beam. Ernie watched her a bit, and then left.

Kimberly was performing some jumps, and slipped off the beam. Kimberly blew some hair from her face and hopped back on. She repeated her moves until she was perfect. She fell on her spin.

"What is wrong with me?" Kimberly had felt dizzy the moment she fall on her simple front aerial. She knew she should stop, but couldn't stop herself. Outside, PC was there. PC transformed into Katherine. Katherine started having visions again. She remembered, being a little girl, training for diving competition. How tired she was, but how she kept fighting for her trophies. Katherine flashed to that day Rita turned her evil. She remembered when she crashed on the dive board because she had been working too hard. Katherine gasped. Rita knew that Katherine lost her competitive drive because of failing at her Trials in Sydney. She knew that's what she was holding would happened to Kimberly. Katherine rushed to help Kimberly. She wasn't going to let what happened to her happen to Kimberly. Katherine banged on the back door.

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" Rita saw this from the Moon.

"Oh no, the cat is out of the bag," Rita groaned. Katherine had broken Rita's spell. Katherine raced around to find an opened door. She went in through the kitchen. "Kimberly!" Katherine ran inside the Youth Center. She gasped as she saw Kimberly performing a dangerous sequence of back flips. She went to perform the new moves, when Kim's foot slipped and she banged her head on the beam, and came crashing to the ground

"Oh no, Kimberly!" Katherine yelled racing to the mat. Kimberly lay on the ground, not moving. "Kimberly?" Katherine pushed some hair away. She tried to find a pulse, but it was weak and fading. Katherine took Kim's hands, Kimberly slightly gripped her hand. "I'm so sorry Kimberly. This is all my fault! I am so sorry!" A few tears rolled down Kat's face. She looked around the Youth Center. Kim's hand went limp. Katherine gasped, when she couldn't feel Kimberly's pulse anymore. "No, Kimberly!"

_Dumdumdumdummmm! Oooo, Kimberly's dead? Katherine freed from evil? Who knows! Review, review please! _


	28. A Different Shade of Pink

**Chapter 28: A Different Shade of Pink**

Katherine covered her face crying. She ran her hands through her hair as she looked around.

"Help! Someone help!" No one was around. "Please, help me!" Katherine rubbed Kim's head. "I won't leave you to die here alone. I'll be right back." Katherine bent down and kissed Kim's forehead. She rushed to find Ernie's phone. Katherine dialed 911.

_"Angel Grove Emergency, how may I help you?" _

"Yes, please send help now! My friend has fallen at the Youth Center! She hasn't moved and I can't find a pulse!"

_"The ambulance is on the way. Can you see your friend?" _

"Yes!"

_"I want you to go back to her and checked her pulse again." _

"Okay!" Katherine rushed back. "I can't find it! I can't find it!" Katherine rushed back to the phone. "I can't feel one!"

_"Are you sure?" _

"I don't know!"

_"Okay, okay, just calm down! What is your name?"_

"Katherine, Kat Hillard. I'm so scared."

_"Okay, Kat. I want you to breath and check your friend for a pulse again." _

"Okay." Katherine took deep breaths as she was kneeling beside Kimberly. She smiled. "I feel it!" She ran back to the phone. "I feel it, but it's very weak!"

_"The ambulance is on the way!"_ Katherine heard the sirens coming. Paramedics arrived.

"Katherine Hillard?"

"Over here!"

"How is she?"

"She hadn't moved. She hit her head pretty hard."

"Okay, we're gonna take care of your friend," A paramedic said. He pulled out the oxygen mask and put it on Kimberly after a neck brace. They got her hooked up to a machine immediately and carried her out.

"Do you know her parents' number?"

"Her mother lives in Paris, her father is not here! She is living with friends!"

"Okay, we can call them on the way." Katherine nodded taking Kim's hand as she lay in the stretcher.

* * *

Zedd couldn't believe Katherine turned against the evil. Rita couldn't believe the spell was broken that easily. Finster informed Rita and Zedd that Katherine's attempt to save Kimberly counteracted all the evil from the spell and freed her back to her good self. Because she did a selfless deed, she was free. 

"Well, nothing last forever," Rita said throwing her hands up.

"What do we do now masters?" Zedd was not too thrilled, but was happy Katherine wasn't able to prevent what happened to Kimberly. Now he knew she would have to deal with the other Rangers finding out who she really was. He knew the Rangers wouldn't be pleased to find out it was Katherine doing his evil bidding.

* * *

Kimberly stayed in a coma on the ride to the hospital. She started coming to by groans, as the doctor was examining her in at Blue Cross Medical Trauma Hospital. Katherine was right here. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Katherine asked. "She's awake!"

"What is her name?"

"Kimberly, Kimberly Hart, this is all my fault!"

"Miss, miss, can you hear me?" Doctor Jacobs asked. Kimberly's eyes opened.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Angel Grove Trauma Center, miss. You had a pretty bad fall. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name…? I don…."

"Okay, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, someone calling my nam…." Kimberly passed out again. The machine alarm went beeping.

"What happened?"

"We're losing her Doctor!"

"NO!"

"Take her out of here now!"

"No!" A nurse pulled Katherine out the room.

"Please stay here, we're gonna do our best to save your friend."

"Please just help her!"

* * *

Katherine was pacing around the Trauma area as Tommy came rushing in with Aisha and her parents. 

"Tommy!" Katherine rushed to Tommy and she hugged him tightly. Tommy was a bit taken back to the hug.

"What happened?"

"She was doing her gymnastics and she fell," Katherine said pulling away.

"Oh my god!" Aisha covered her mouth.

"She hit her head pretty bad. I don't know if she's okay." All of sudden the doctor came out. Tommy rushed over to the doctor.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"It is too soon to tell you anything concrete. I am rushing to have a CAT scan right now." Tommy went to touch Kimberly as she was being rolled out.

"Kimberly." Tommy held Kim's hand.

"Sir, we have to hurry." Tommy kissed Kimberly and let her go.

"This is all my fault." Katherine sat down crying.

"Tommy, you better call her mother."

"Right. I hate to do this, especially when we don't know anything."

"Kimberly's mother is going to be very upset, but she had to know." Tommy went to the phone. Billy, Rocky and Adam arrived. They all paced around throughout the night. Tommy kept Kim's mother and father informed every hour, but nothing had changed. Kimberly's mother was more upset that all the flights to the States were booked. She couldn't leave out for 2 days. Kim's father was in New York City, but needed to wait until the morning to fly out as well.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy was standing up while Billy and Katherine sat there. Aisha went home to get some clothes for Kimberly, and bring some gifts when Kimberly does wake up.

"How you holding up man?" Billy asked.

"She's in there, fighting for her life and I can't help her."

"You are helping her. You're here." Tommy nodded. Coach Schmidt arrived.

"I am so sorry. Has there been the news, how is she doing?"

"We don't know."

"I just want to say again. How sorry I am. I feel like this is all my fault."

"No sir. This was just an accident, Coach. Things like this can happen." Tommy looked over at Katherine. "Man, Katherine is taking this really bad."

"Yeah. Must have been difficult being the one to find Kimberly. I wonder what she was going at the Youth Center last night?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm just glad she was." Doctor Jacobs came out.

"She's awake."

"What?" Katherine jumped up.

"Yes, she finally woke up during my morning check-up. With all the Cat scans we ran last night, it seems there won't be any permanent damage."

"Oh great. Can we see her?"

"She might be coming in and out of it for a while, but she will be okay. She was calling for Tommy when I left. Only one should go at a time though."

"Tommy man, you go first. She needs to see you. I'll call the others."

"Alright, thanks man!" Tommy grabbed LDZ and walked away. Katherine smiled with Billy. He put his arm around her. Billy went to contact the others.

* * *

Tommy went into Kim's room. She looked so tiny in that bed, a line running from her hand into a IV stand. Tommy smiled and went to sit beside her. Kimberly slightly woke up and looked right at him. 

"Hey, don't you know, you're supposed to land on your feet," Tommy said waving LDZ into her face. Kimberly smiled and took LDZ.

"I was trying something new. I guess I should just stick to what always works, huh?" Tommy nodded.

"Oh, man, you really had me scared there, Beautiful. With all that's we have been through together with Rita and Zedd, this has to be the worst."

"Thanks for being here Tommy. I really appreciate it." Tommy smiled. He rubbed her forehead then kissed it. Kimberly looked at LDZ. "So cute. Just like you." Tommy played with her hair and laughed. Kimberly smiled. They talked a bit. Tommy watched her eyes get droopy, and then she was asleep. He softly caressed her cheek.

* * *

Lt. Stone sneaked into the hospital with Bulk and Skull to investigate Coach Schmidt. He was a bit hesitant to believe Bulk and Skull, but like any good cop, he was going to check it out. Aisha was walking to Rocky's car with Adam. She was carrying Kim's bag with some nightgowns, her robe, some teddy bears, her drawing pat, paint, all things to cheer up Kimberly. They just got the call about Kimberly being okay. 

"Well I got front seat, ha!" Aisha said to Adam.

"Well, I got driver seat!" Rito and tengas appeared.

"Guess who!" Rita and Zedd sent them down to draw out the Rangers in battle, now down a Ranger.

"We don't have time for this," Aisha said putting her hand on her hips. "My girl needs me."

"Well, I suggest you make time," Rito said shaking his shoulders.

"Let's do it guys. Ninja Ranger Power now!" Tengas and Rito attacked Aisha, Rocky and Adam. Aisha was taken down.

"Guys, I think we need help."

* * *

Kimberly woke up and saw Tommy staring down at her, while holding her hand to his face. 

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, doctor said you would be doing that for a while."

"I really like waking up and seeing your face." Tommy smiled and kissed her hand, settling it back to her side. Tommy bent down and kissed her on the lips. Tommy's communicator went off. Tommy groaned, and looked around. He brought up his communicator.

"This is Tommy."

"FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT IS NICE TO SEE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER, KIMBERLY."

"Thanks for worrying about me Zordon," Kimberly said.

"I AM SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR VISIT, BUT THIS IS URGENT."

"What is it, Zordon?"

"ROCKY, AISHA, AND ADAM WERE ATTACKED BY RITO AND A GROUP OF TENGAS IN THE PARK. THEY NEED YOUR HELP. YOU MUST GO IMMEDIATELY." Billy came in. He patted Kim's leg.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hi."

"Tommy, I heard everything, we should get going." Kimberly sat up as if she was about to leave with them.

"Yea, let's go," Kimberly said.

"NOT SO FAST, KIMBERLY. YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Tommy pushed her back to lie down though looking at his communicator.

"I guess he knows me better than I thought." Kimberly smiled.

"He's right. We can handle this. You need to stay and get some rest. " Tommy smiled at her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave her a kiss on the lips before standing up. Kimberly took his hand.

"Be careful."

"Hey, just rest. Everything will be okay." Tommy reached down and kissed Kimberly again.

"Bye."

"Bye. Ninja Ranger Power now!" Both Billy and Tommy morphed into ninja rangers and went to help out the other Rangers.

* * *

Kimberly hugged LDZ and went to rest up. Just as she closed her eyes Katherine came in. 

"Hi."

"Oh, hi." Kimberly moved a bit. Katherine held up a teddy bear.

"I brought you a present."

"Oh, Kat. You didn't have to do that."

"I saw Tommy looking at it in the gift shop, so I figured you would love it."

"Thanks," Kimberly said taking the white bear. "Now LDZ has a buddy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I feel much better now. So, Tommy told me you were the one to found me. What were you doing at the Youth Center so late?"

"Kimberly, I haven't been completely honest with you or your friends. I'm not who you think I am."

"What?"

Tommy and the others were able to defeat the tengas and Rito and send them back to the Moon.

"Come on guys, Kimberly is awake!'

"Right!" They rushed back to the hospital.

* * *

Katherine explained everything to Kimberly. Kimberly touched Kat's hand. 

"I just feel really terrible about all the evil things I done to you and the Rangers, all in the name of evil for Rita and Zedd."

"Katherine, you are not blame here. Rita and Zedd's magic is very powerful."

"But you could have been seriously hurt, Kimberly."

"Katherine, you want to know how Tommy became a Power Ranger first?"

"I was under one of Rita's spell, as well. I nearly destroyed the Power Rangers, my friends and the whole city in the process," Tommy said walking in with the other Rangers.

"Yeah, but where would we be without you now?" Kimberly asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it all turned out great man," Billy said.

"I just want to really apologize for what I did to you."

"You had no control over it, Katherine. Don't blame yourself," Kimberly said.

"That's why we do what we do. That's why the Power Rangers exist," Aisha said. "To fight evil."

"Exactly." Aisha sat on the bed with Kimberly. She rubbed her leg.

"So, Doctor Jacob, say you will be able to get out here in a few days, that means you can get back to training before Trials this weekend."

"Guys, I have something to tell you. I'm not going back."

"What?" Everyone said.

"I'm not going back, it's too dangerous and if you guys needed me and I wasn't there because…"

"But Zordon said that you could," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but he always said it was my choice. And I chose to quit, please understand." Aisha left Kim's bag by her bed. Tommy stayed behind, while everyone left her to be alone with him. Kimberly looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Tommy closed the door.

"You know why I am," Tommy said.

"Please don't try to try to change my mind, you know those looks of yours can get me to do anything you want." Tommy smiled and wiped her face as he sat on the bed.

"Why are you quitting, Beautiful?"

"I told you, it's too dangerous."

"You knew the risk well beforehand. You are soo close. So close Kim. I can't let you…just give it up now."

"Please, don't argue with me right now." Kimberly started crying. "I don't want to…. I can't fight with you about this, not now, please not right now." Tommy reached down and hugged her. Kimberly held him as she cried. Tommy rocked her and she fell back to sleep. Tommy stroked Kim's face and covered her better. Tommy clicked off the lights and went outside.

* * *

Tommy found Billy, Katherine and the others. He went on a walk with them, as Kimberly slept. 

"Hey, man. You okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about Kimberly. It's not like her to quit like this."

"I know, Kim's been doing gymnastic for as long as I've known her. Years. It's going to be weird to see her quit so close to the Olympics. I never thought I would ever see her quit."

"Yeah, I know. I just think there is more to this then she is telling us, telling me."

"Maybe, I can help." Katherine said with a smile.

"Really?"

"How?"

"I just have an idea, I'll…" All of a sudden, Rita and Zedd's monster appeared. It was there for Katherine. Tengas appeared and took her away from the Rangers.

"You won't get away with her. It's Morphing Time!" The Rangers morph and battle the monster. Rocky shields Katherine from a blast, when he gets her free from the tengas.  
"Katherine, go somewhere safe!"

"Hurry, go to Kimberly."

"Right!" Katherine runs to safety back inside the hospital. Zedd makes the monster grow. The Rangers have to call their Shogun zords and battle the monster. They destroyed the monster.

* * *

Zedd was very angry, he wants to destroy Katherine for crossing them. But he knows now that the Rangers protect her, he needed leverage. Rita comes up with an idea by pointing to Ninjor in a jar. Zedd laughed. He knows what his wife is thinking.

* * *

Billy and Tommy find Katherine. Kimberly was still sleeping, so they decided to leave her alone. They walk around the hospital. 

"You okay, Tommy? You seem out of it."

"I'm hanging. She looked so hopeless in there when she said she wanted to quit. I don't know what to do or say to her. I'm really worried."

"I know you are." Billy and Katherine touched his back. "Doctor Jacobs says she is going to be fine."

"It's not just that. It's this whole gymnastics thing and her quitting. I know her, she's better than that." Rita suddenly appears laughing.

"Oh great, the Adams' Family is back." Tommy and Billy stand before Katherine.

"Step back, all we want is the girl!"

"No way, Rita. You'll have to come through us first."

"Fine! So you know, if you give up Katherine, no harm will come to Ninjor."

"Ninjor?"

"No way, Rita!"

"You'll be sorry then!" Rita and her brother disappear laughing. A note is left before. It told Tommy and Billy, if they don't turn in Katherine tomorrow at dusk, then Ninjor will be tossed into the Sea of Sorrow will he will remain forever."

"Oh no."

* * *

Billy and Tommy went to talk to Zordon, Alpha and the others at the Command Center about this. Katherine went back to talk to Kimberly, after stopping home to pick up a few things. Kimberly was sitting by her open window, when Katherine knocked on her door. Kimberly was out of danger, so moved to a more private room. 

"Oh, hey, Kat. I hate being all cooped up in here. I wish I could go outside, it's soo pretty."

"Hey, I want to show you something."

"Okay." Kimberly got up and sat on the bed with Katherine. Katherine opened her photobook.

"Wow, look at you!" Kimberly pointed a photo of Katherine.

"You know, I was suppose to go to Olympics too."

"As a gymnast?"

"No, a diver. I was top diver in Aussey, but at Worlds, a year before, I failed. I don't know if it was the stress or just being overconfident, but I hit my head on the board. I landed myself in the hospital for a week and missed out my chance to compete at Olympics. It really hurt to hit my head like that."

"I know that feeling." Kimberly rubbed the back of her head.

"After I woke up, I learned that I missed the team by 1 point because of that crash."

"Gosh, that sucks," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, but after that fall. I have never gone back on a diving board again. I guess I was too afraid. Isn't that how you feel?"

"No, I'm not afraid of beam." Kimberly laughed.

"Kimberly…"

"No, I just…"

"Are you sure?" Kimberly sighed.

"I'm terrified, Kat." Katherine touched Kim's hand.

"I know you are scared. Because fear is something we all have to stand up to. You're strong, the strongest person I've known in a long time. I mean, you hit your head pretty hard, and yet look at you now. Sitting up as if nothing happened. I know you can do this. You have spent years training for this. Don't give up just yet. Not yet. Just think about it for me, please?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip and nodded. Katherine smiled. Tommy came into the room.

"I see they moved you," Tommy said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I better head home for dinner."

"Billy is waiting. He'll walk you home with the others," Tommy said.

"Okay, thanks. Remember what I said, Kim. Just think about it."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night." Katherine nodded to Tommy and left them alone. Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Did something happened?" Kimberly asked as Tommy sat on her bed.

"Rita wants Katherine."

"I bet she does. She's not gonna get her."

"There's more."

"Then tell me."

"If we don't turn Katherine over to them by tomorrow, Rita and Zedd are gonna throw Ninjor into the Sea of Sorrow, where he will stay forever."

"Oh no. Poor Ninjor. This is bad, but we can't give Katherine to them."

"I know."

"But…Ninjor." Kimberly moved into Tommy's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Billy walked Katherine with the others home. 

"I knew this would happen," Katherine said.

"Don't worry, Katherine, we won't let anything happen to you," Billy said. "I promise."

"Thanks. I'm so glad to have friends like you on my side to help. I don't know what I would I do." Billy smiled and put his arm around Katherine.

* * *

Before dusk, Katherine called Tommy to meet her at the Youth Center. Rocky came along with Tommy. 

"I've decided, that I will give myself up for your friend Ninjor," Katherine said sitting down.

"No, Katherine, we can't allow that," Rocky said.

"Yeah, we'll come up with another plan. Billy is working on that as we speak"

"No, this is the only way. Not another friend of yours will be hurt because of me."

"But you're our friend too," Rocky said as he touched Katherine's hand.

Billy came up with a plan to trap Katherine in a beam, not allowing Rita to get to Katherine. This way, the Rangers can get Ninjor back and keep Katherine safe. They went up to meet Rita in the park. Billy set the trap, but Zedd sent down the tengas and as the Rangers were fighting them. Billy is able to grab the blue vase supposedly carrying Ninjor, but it was empty.

"Guys, it's a lie, there is no Ninjor!" One tenga knocked over the beam, and Katherine was taken by Rito.

"Oh, man!" Rocky said as they demorphed.

"Come on guys, we gotta get to the Command Center. We gotta see if Zordon can help us get Katherine back." They teleported out. After searching, Zordon finally sent the rangers home to rest and they would try again in the morning.

* * *

Tommy went to Kimberly's room after finding out nothing could be done tonight. 

"Katherine was taken."

"What? What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked.

"Get her back."

"Can't Billy locate her?"

"Not yet." Tommy stayed the night with Kim, after she ate dinner. The doctor came in and found Tommy still sitting on the bed with Kimberly.

"You should rest if you want to be released in the morning Kimberly."

"Oh, I will Doctor."

"Visiting hours are over with, Tommy. I am sorry."

"Can't Tommy spend the night, please doctor?"

"Normally, we ask guests to stay in the waiting room, but I guess, just this once since you have no blood relatives here yet. I'll make the exception, for you two. As long as you are sleeping, when I get back," Dr. Jacobs said leaving them. Kimberly smiled. Tommy pulled up a seat next to her bed.

"He's right. You should just go right to sleep, Beautiful."

"Hold me," Kimberly said pulling the covers back. Tommy smiled. Tommy pulled off his shoes and sat beside her in the bed. He sat up against the bed, while Kimberly laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and forehead. Kimberly was sleeping, by the time the doctor came in. He smiled.

"Good job, Tommy. Good night."

"Goodnight, Dr. Jacobs." Doctor Jacobs turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly was released from the hospital. Kimberly was able to shower and go home the next morning early. Tommy found Kimberly brushing her hair after she just finished blow-drying it.

"You ready?"

"Almost."

"Take your time." Kimberly hugged Tommy.

"We're gonna get her back, today, right?"

"Of course." Tommy kissed the side of Kim's head. "Let's get going."

"Okay." They teleported to the Command Center to meet up with the rest.

Katherine woke in the dark cave, still trapped behind bars in her cage. She looked around, wondering if there was anyway to get out. Rito was made to keep watch on Katherine. Katherine saw a special box on a mantle, pink sparkles going around it.

"Hey, what's that?"

"None of your business." She smiled. Rito groaned. "Stuck down in this dark cave, how do they think I am?" Katherine's eyes noticed the keys Rita gave Rito.

"Oh, Rito. You must be tensed. How about a massage?"

"Sure." Rito got comfortable before the bars. Katherine made a face and started massaging Rito.

"So, Rito, what is in that box?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the Pink Ranger power coin." Katherine's eyes went wide.

"Oh really."

"Yeah, now keep going!"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Kimberly landed with the other Rangers at the Command Center. 

"FIRST, IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, KIMBERLY. WE HAVE MISSED YOU DEEPLY."

"Thanks, Zordon, I just wish it was on better terms."

"Alpha, any news on Katherine?"

"I am sorry, Rangers. But I haven't been able to find anything."

"Hey, let me help you."

"Thanks Billy!" Billy began his search of Katherine with Alpha.

* * *

Katherine was able to get Rito asleep. 

"Yuck." Katherine reached down under his funky form and grabbed the keys. She unlocked the door and went over to the box. Rito was telling the truth. Katherine gasped, as it was the Pink ranger power coin. She smiled and picked it up. "I have to get this to Kimberly." Rito woke up.

"Hey! Get away from that!"

"No! I am giving this back to it's rightful owner!" Rito chased after Katherine.

* * *

The computer in the Command Center beeped in. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other with the rest. 

"Billy, what is that?" Rocky asked.

"This is strange," Billy said.

"What is it, did you find Katherine?" Tommy asked.

"No, it's the pink power coin." Kimberly hurried to Billy's side.

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asked. .

"It's in good hands, again!" Alpha said. Kimberly smiled.

"Katherine! She must have it," Kimberly said hugging Tommy.

"Yippee!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Can you teleport her out of there?" Aisha asked.

"I'm trying. Everyone cross your fingers." Kimberly crossed her fingers.

* * *

After a few moments, Katherine appeared in the Command Center. She landed a bit shocked as Rito was seconds from grabbing her. 

"Yes!"

"Great, I can't believe it worked," Billy said with a smile.

"Wow, what is this place? It's amazing," Katherine said looking around.

"KATHERINE, I AM ZORDON. THIS IS THE COMMAND CENTER MY HOME. THE RANGERS AND I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU HERE." Katherine turned to see everyone. She smiled at Kimberly.

"Oh, I believe this belongs to you," Katherine said handing her the coin. Kimberly took it and kissed it many times.

"OH! Thank you, thank you sooo much!" Kimberly hugged Katherine.

"How did you get it?" Adam asked.

"Let's just say I was in the right place at the right time."

"Oh, thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Zedd knew that the power coin was back in good hands, so sent down a monster to deal with the Rangers for retaliation. The alarms went off in the Command Center. 

"What is that?"

"Another attack. We have to go."

"Oh, don't let me stop you."

"You ready for this, Kim?" Tommy asked.

"You bet I am." Tommy held his hand out for her.

"Take it over then." Kimberly smiled.

"It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly yelled in command. The Rangers morphed to battle the monster. Zedd and Rita made the monster grow giant size once Kimberly had landed from her flying spun kick, leaving the monster new powerless.

"Do the honors Kim."

"We need Shogun Megazord Power Now!" With their Shogun Megazord, Zedd's monster was destroyed. Kimberly and Tommy hugged inside the Megazord.

"Way to go Kim."

"Thanks."

Kimberly got home with Aisha and Tommy.

"Hey, you have a message Kim." Kimberly walked over to her phone. She hit the button for messages. There was a message from Katherine.

"I wonder what she wants?" Tommy shrugged. Kim asked Tommy to come with her, which he agreed.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly walked to the pool where Katherine asked Kimberly to meet her. 

"I wonder why she asked us to meet her here?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I know, especially since she told me she was afraid of the water. Hey, is that her?" Kimberly asked looking up. "Wow, she's really up there!"

"Not for long. Look!" Tommy pointed out just as Katherine did a simple dive into the pool. They clapped.

"Wow!" Kimberly continued to clap as Katherine swam over to the side. Kimberly handed her a towel as she got out.

"Good job, Katherine," Tommy said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but what made you change your mind?"

"You did, Kimberly."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I had to show you, that you can too overcome your fears, if I can," Katherine said wrapping her towel around her body.

"Yeah, but…"

"Now, there is something you need to do tomorrow and I think you know it." Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Kimberly stood at the sidelines with Coach Schmidt. She was at the 1995 Pan Global Trials. Kimberly was in awe as Shannon Miller, Dominique Dawes, and many other great ladies gymnasts had competed here on their way to Olympic glory. She was going into her final program of the evening, in the lead of the Trials, her first time competing at one. Kimberly was dressed in her pink bodysuit. All the guys sat on the front row cheering her on. 

"I can't believe she doing it," Aisha said holding Tommy's shoulders.

"She looks great out there," Tommy said.

Coach Schmidt stood at her side through each routine, coaching and cheering her on like Tommy said Kimberly needed. Kimberly was great on floor, vault and bars, not scoring her perfect 10s as normal, but hardly had any warm-ups from her stay in the hospital and now. Kimberly was basically fighting on instinct today, but she was still at the top.

Kimberly was last up on beam. She did her punch front onto the beam, getting a round of claps. Kimberly did some dances into her stretch. Kimberly did her 2 layout sequences. Kimberly performed her newer move, the Hart, and did it with perfection. Kim ended her beam routine with a double twist at the end. Tommy was the first one jump up, cheering.

"Wooohooo! Kimberly!"

"Yay! Kimberly!" Kimberly ran over to Coach Schmidt and he gave her a big hug. Kim scored a 9.95, earning her chance to go to Worlds.

* * *

The guys decided to throw a huge surprise party for Kimberly in congratulation at the Youth Center after the Trials, whether she won or not. Kimberly went home and changed. Tommy left a note telling her to come by the Youth Center. Ernie saw her coming a block away and yelled for everyone to hide. He forgot to turn off the lights, so when Kimberly came into the Youth Center and saw all the decorations. She knew what was up. Kimberly laughed as Bulk was desperately trying to hide under the table. 

"Surprise!" Kimberly turned with a smile. She went to Aisha and hugged her first. Tommy came up and hugged Kim. With the hug, he lifted her off the ground with Kimberly kissing his cheek.

"Thank you guys so much!" Tommy put Kimberly down. "Oh, and especially, you Kat." Kimberly took her hands before they hugged.

"Kimberly, you have lived up to the what the scouts have always said about you. You are truly one of the greatest gymnasts out there. You are the best gymnast that I have ever worked with. You proven that today, by taking the Trials on your first time there. Never before has a gymnast done that with such high marks. You will surely take Worlds in 2 weeks. I sincerely would like if you were to join me at my camp in Florida and we can bring that gold medal home to the USA gymnastics." Kimberly gasped and looked back at the guys. Coach Schmidt left her to decide.

* * *

Tommy was sitting with Kimberly. He took her hand and sat a glass of punch in front of her. 

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked, as she was staring ahead. Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"Would you go?"

"What?"

"Would you leave?" Kimberly asked.

"If it was my dream…I guess so. I would have to take it."

"But Florida, Tommy. That's…"

"Over 3000 miles away." She nodded. He took her hand again.

"I think you should take it."

"So, you want me to go?"

"No! But I don't want you to give up on your dreams."

"My dream is to be with you!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Tommy said with a smile. Tommy kissed her hand.

"I just don't…I don't know what to do or say."

"I know this is a big step, but…I don't want you to feel rushed into making the decision, no matter what I say or what anyone says. This is your decision."

"I need to talk to my mother, everyone, I need to think this completely through, okay."

"I agree with you 100 percent. Now, let's have some fun. How about a dance?"

"Sure." Kimberly smiled and stood up. They danced with a few other couples on the ground. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly asked the others to meet her to the Command Center the following morning. Kimberly had secretly talked to Katherine and Alpha before heading to the Command Center.

"RANGERS, I COME BEFORE YOU WITH MY THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS DIVIDED. KIMBERLY, YOU HAVE BEEN A PROUD WARRIOR AND HAS DEFENDED OUR PLANET WITH A GRACE AND LOVE."

"Well, have you decided anything?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to Florida," Kimberly said looking at everyone. She was hold the heart pendent Tommy gave her.

"BUT THE OPPORTUNITY IN FRONT OF YOU IS TOO MUCH DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO TURN AWAY FROM KIMBERLY."

"Do you realize what you are giving up?"

"Zordon, guys, you don't have to worry. This has been a dream my whole life to be an Olympian and compete. But I don't have to move to Florida to do this. I know what I would be giving up by not working with Coach Schmidt. But when I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises. One promise was to stick with you guys until the end. I will stay with you guys here and continue my training."

"Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself."

"TOMMY THIS IS RIGHT. THIS IS AN OPPORUNITY THAT WILL PROVE TO BE INVALUABLE FOR YOUR FUTURE, AND TO OURS. THE DAY WHEN I CHOSE YOU TO BE A POWER RANGERS, I NEVER WANTED TO TAKE AWAY YOUR DREAMS OF THE FUTURE. MAYBE SOMEDAY IN THE FUTURE WHEN YOU RETURN YOU CAN ONCE AGAIN BE A MORE EFFIECENT AND BETTER POWER RANGER. "

"I really wanna go," Kimberly said with a slight laugh. "But only if it's okay with you guys."

"Hey, as much as I don't want to lose you or see you go so far away, I can't just let you give this up," Tommy said touching her arm. "It wouldn't be fair."

"We'll always be here for you Kimberly," Adam said.

"Thanks."

"EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NOT WITH US, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A POWER RANGER IN OUR EYES."

"Zordon, what are we going to do without a pink ranger?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Rita and Zedd are probably thinking of ways to get revenge right now," Aisha said.

"I AM SURE THAT YOU ARE CORRECT, AISHA."

"Zordon, there is someone out there that could take my place. I know she would make a terrific Power Rangers. Alpha, could you please?"

"Right away, Kimberly. Aiyayaya, this is so emotional!"

"I asked Alpha to have Katherine standing by, just in case you guys changed my mind." Katherine landed in the Command Center.

"Hi everyone!" Katherine smiled and waved.

"I hope this is okay, Zordon."

"KIMBERLY, ONCE AGAIN, YOU HAVE SHOWN WISDOM BEYOND YOUR YEARS."

"Thanks, Zordon."

"I AGREE WITH KIMBERLY. YOUR SELFISH DEED TO SAVE KIMBERLY, GIVES ME EVERY CONFIDENCE THAT YOU WOULD MAKE A FINE ADDITION TO OUR RANGER TEAM."

"Thanks," Katherine said. "I promise you Kimberly from the bottom of my heart, that I will try and carry on your legacy as best as I can." Kimberly smiled and touched Katherine's arm.

"I know you will Katherine." They hugged. Kimberly pulled her power coin out and handed it over. "Now the powers is you." Kimberly stepped back with a smile. Tommy put his arm around her.

"Zordon, is Rita's spell completely gone for Katherine?" Adam asked.

"UNFORTANTELY THERE MAY BE SOME RESIDUAL SIDE EFFECTS. A SPELL THAT POWERFUL WON'T JUST GO AWAY, IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME."

"Well, as long as I am on the right side, that's all that matter, right."

"Exactly," Kimberly said.

"THAT IS THE ATTITUDE THAT IS NEEDED TO MAKE A TRUE POWER RANGERS, KATHERINE. IN THE FUTURE YOU MUST LISTEN TO YOUR FELLOW RANGERS, AS THEY GUIDE YOU IN THE USE OF YOUR NEW POWERS."

"Welcome to the team." Zordon showed Katherine her pink shark zord. Kimberly tried to fight back to the tears rolling down her cheeks. Tommy squeezed her hand.

"THANKS TO YOU KIMBERLY, THE LEGACY OF THE PINK RANGER IS IN GOOD HANDS. I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW PROUD I AM FOR ALL THE GOOD YOU HAVE DONE IN YOUR YEARS."

"I don't know what to say," Kimberly said with tears rolling down her face. "You guys are most amazing friends I could or will ever ask for in my life. I love you all very much and I'm going to especially miss the time we spend together." Tommy put his arm around her. "I really love you guys so much. One last time, together." Kimberly put her hand out. Tommy put his hand on top, everyone followed. Kimberly nodded to Katherine. Katherine added her hand finally.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all yelled and jumped up in the air.

* * *

Kimberly asked Aisha to tell her parents that she was staying with Tommy tonight after dinner with her parents. She had spent the day with her parents before telling them her good news. Kimberly's parents were proud of their daughter's opportunity and welcomed the moved to Florida. Tommy was pulling down another pillow, when Kimberly came down his stairs to his room with some juice. 

"I brought you some juice."

"Thanks," Tommy said taking the cup. Tommy had yelled up to his mother for something to drink, when Kimberly arrived. So, she brought it down with her. Kimberly pulled off her shoes and sat on his bed. She brought her knees up to her chin. "Are you not going to change for bed?"

"Not right now. I'm not really tired."

"Okay." Tommy sat on the bed next to her. "You okay?"

"Hold me." Tommy hugged her.

"Everything is going to be fine, nothing has to change."

"I know."

"I love you, Kim. I always will."

"I know. I love you too." Tommy and Kimberly stayed up all of the night making love and talking. By the time they did fall asleep, the sun was rising.

_Until next time, please review...about 4/5 more chapters to go :P_


	29. A Time To Say Goodbye

_AN: Oh, there will be bangs! Good and bad. Keep in mind, there are reason to why things happen in life. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 29: A Time To Say Goodbye**

Tommy came by Aisha's house a few days later. Kimberly was supposed to be packing. She was in her garden yet again instead of packing. Kimberly was delaying the inevitable. Tommy came up behind her.

"Kim? Hey." Kimberly stared off, digging more dirt. "Hello? Kimberly?"

"Huh? Oh Tommy, when did you get here?"

"Just now, what are you doing?" Tommy asked squatting beside her.

"Planting my final plant."

"You should be packing, you leave in 4 days."

"I have plenty of time to pack." Tommy looked at Kimberly. She rolled her eyes and dug more dirt for the final plant.

"Not with that tracker load you call a closet."

"Hey!" Kimberly tossed dirt at Tommy after sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed, as he fell back to his butt.

"You're getting me dirty!"

"You deserve it." Tommy got on his knees. "Will you help me?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure." Tommy kissed her cheek and took a rake. Kimberly and Tommy brought dirt up around the plant and watered it. Tommy stood up first, wiping his hands down. Kimberly held her hands up. Tommy pulled Kimberly to her feet. She sighed.

"You have kept this garden so beautiful."

"I guess so."

"I think it looks better than the one at your house."

"Nah, Mom always keep our garden bright and full."

"Yeah, but you didn't do so bad here, I mean, look at this place. Aisha loves to come out here now."

"Yeah." Kimberly pulled off her pink gloves. "I'm gonna miss it."

"You could probably start one in Florida."

"Yeah, right."

"Why not?"

"Coach Schmidt said my hours, with my gymnastic will increase."

"To what?"

"Somewhere between 40-50 hours a week."

"Every week!"

"Yeah."

"When do you eat, sleep…have fun?" Kimberly smiled.

"I know, we're talking about like 6 hours a day, plus with tutoring, and showcasing tours."

"Wow, I didn't know Kim."

"I don't have to go, you know. I can stay here, with you."

"Kimberly, we have been through this. This is your dream, you can do this." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist as she hugged her. Tommy hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

For the next day, Kimberly spent her time along with the rest helping her move and pack up her things for the long trip to Florida. Tommy and Kimberly were reminiscing as they packed clothes, posters, dolls, pictures, computer, everything. 

"Remember this?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, the karate commercial I made for Youth Center. How did you…"

"I taped it that night. Put it in. I want to see how horrible Bulk was again."

"That was bad." Tommy pushed the tape into Kim's VCR. Aisha came into Kim's room.

"More boxes."

"Great." Aisha laughed.

"What is that?"

"Bulkie, on a good day." Aisha sat down on Kim's bed.

"Wow, Tommy, great moves."

"Thanks."

"But what is with that hair?" Kimberly laughed and folded another top at Aisha's funny question.

"Hey, I was just growing it out!"

"Yeah, and boy, aren't we happy it grew out nice," Kimberly said pulling the tape out once the commercial was over. "Here, you keep it."

"No, you keep it."

"I'm pretty sure your mother would love it."

"Okay." Kimberly groaned as she opened yet another drawer.

"Okay, I am not allowed to shop unless I get super fat."

"I hear ya," Tommy said folded up yet another pair of jeans. He had done 20 pair so far.

"I still have dresses to pack."

"Well, at least the shoes are done," Billy said closing the final bin with hundreds of Kim's shoes.

"Where are Rocky and Adam?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they should be here with the truck by now." Kimberly was going to have all her things shipped out to Florida tomorrow morning, by U-Haul services so all she had to do was carry a few suitcases for the plane and her things would be arriving the same day she gets to Florida.

"They should be here, unless Rocky stopped for a snack."

"Hey! I heard that!" Rocky said coming into the room, Kimberly and the others laughed.

"What took so long then?"

"Rocky was hungry," Adam said. They all laughed again.

"Hey, we had been packing for like ever, I needed a little boost."

"Well, we can start loading those bins, guys," Tommy said going over to the 3 storage bins.

"My dolls, oh and my computer has to be last, I don't want them broken on the long drive."

"We know!"

* * *

A few days later 

Tommy found Kimberly sitting alone by their lake. They were getting ready for Kim's going away party, when Kimberly had another cry fit about not having go, but Tommy insisted it was okay and that she should be excited to go. They had a huge fight, Kimberly even saying the only reason he wanted her to leave so he could hook up with other girls, Katherine mostly. Tommy called her stupid. Big mistake, earned himself a hard slap to the face. Kimberly ran away, ashamed to face Tommy for being so silly. Kimberly's flight for Florida was tomorrow morning. Tommy stood next to Kimberly.

"Nice weather, huh?"

"Go away," Kimberly muttered wiping her eyes, though the tears didn't stop. Her bare feet buried in the sand.

"I can't do that."

"Please just go, Tommy." Tommy sighed and sat down next to Kimberly. He put his arm around Kimberly. She turned to Tommy. "I don't want to go weeks, months without you!"

"Neither do I!"

"Then why allow me to go!"

"Because I want you to fight for your dreams!"

"My dream is to be with you!"

"You'll always be with me, no matter if you are 3000 miles away! I love you!"

"How can you be so sure?" Kimberly asked.

"You said it to me, remember? You told me your love for me would never end just because I was in Seattle. What makes you think this is any different?"

"At least Seattle would be on the same side of the world! This is Florida! This is like 5 hours of flying! Over 3 days of driving! Seattle is nothing compared to Orlando, Florida!"

"But that still won't change my love for you. My heart, my body, everything I am, is because of our love. I love you and distance, time, won't ever take that and this away." Tommy touched Kimberly's face and kissed her. "Don't ever doubt that. I was made only to love you." Kimberly kissed Tommy, as soon as her hands came up and cupped his face.

"I love you too." They both smiled and kissed again. They slowly fell down to the ground kissing. Kimberly moaned as Tommy held her face while kissing her passionately. She pulled at his jacket and shirt.

"Wait, Kim, we can't, not out in the open."

"Hush and kiss me." Tommy did as the woman that will only claim his heart asked. Kimberly moaned as she felt something hard press against her. "That didn't take long." Tommy slowly was brought back to Earth. He pulled away.

"The party, we can always do this later." His whole posture was rigid, as if he was struggling to control himself. Kimberly felt a rush of female satisfaction at being able to rattle that calm façade of his. Kimberly shook her head and pressed her hand against his front and squeezed. A loud hiss expelled from his lips. He grasped her hand tightly, holding her at bay. "Kim, we have a party to go to," Tommy gritted out urgently. "We can do this later."

"I don't think I can wait until tonight, and I know you can't." She moved closer, pressing her body against his body. Kimberly's hand slowly moved up and she touched something hard in his pocket.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." Tommy kissed her. Kimberly felt the hard thing in his pocket hit her again.

"What is in your pocket?" Kimberly sat up after she pulled the box from Tommy's pocket. She gasped at the black velvet box in her hand. Tommy ran his hand through the top of his head. He sat up and took the box from her hand.

"I had planned on doing this with an audience, but since you had to once again ruined my surprise, I guess, I can do this now." Tommy got on one knee before Kimberly. She gasped.

"Wait, no, you can't…"

"I love you Kimberly Ann Hart. From the first time I saw you in those pink daisy-dukes and cowboy hat…"

"They weren't daisy-dukes."

"Okay, but they were very short." Kimberly smiled. "I knew you were someone I had to get to know. The first time we meet, you had me smiling at 8 o'clock in the morning after moving to a strange place, where I heard there were monsters attacking the city like everyday." Kimberly laughed. "You welcomed me as friend, even after all the bad things I did."

"You were under Rita's control, it's wasn't your fault."

"I still hurt you and could have done worst."

"But I knew that wasn't you, the real you."

"I know, you always were there for me. When I was at my lowest, my powers were gone; you were there to make me feel like I was…everything was okay."

"Because I love you." Tommy smiled.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, no doubt about it. I saw you and I was hooked, everyday with you, I am in heaven. Every kiss makes me yearn for another one, and another." Kimberly's eyes filled with tears. Tommy smiled and caught a tear to brush aside. He took Kim's hand. "When we make love, and I know there is no better place in this world to be than in your arms, holding you tight. I want to show everyone that our love is greatest love in the world. So, Kimberly, will you make me happiest man in the world and say you'll be my wife, show everyone that we are forever?" Kimberly gasped again as Tommy opened the black box and a beautiful 1.4 carat princess-cut diamond elegantly engraved ring appeared. Kimberly was breathing hard. "Beautiful?" Kimberly gasped. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted into his arms. "Okay."

* * *

Tommy fanned Kimberly awake with his hand. She sat up slightly against Tommy. 

"Tommy, I can't believe it, I must be dreaming, did you…?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Not the best way to answer a proposal, Beautiful."

"Proposal?!"

"Yes, I asked you to marry me, and you fainted."

"I did?" Tommy held up the ring in her face. "You did?"

"Will you marry me?" Kimberly looked at the ring then up at Tommy. "Well?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip. Tommy slowly pulled the ring out.

"Yes," Kimberly whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"What was that?" Tommy asked, pretending as though he hadn't heard her.

"You doofus, of course I will marry you!" Kimberly sat up quickly. She cupped his face and kissed Tommy immediately. He laughed and slid the ring to Kim's left hand. "Oh, it's beautiful!" They kissed again. Kimberly moaned, pulling at his jacket again.

"Wait, Kim, we can't, not in the open…with people…and…Kim…berly..." She continued kissing him. Kimberly moved him on top of her and she was pressed intimately against him, her hands running down to his back. Tommy did not stop her. He rolled them down to the ground, still kissing. Encouraged, she gave his firm ass a squeeze. Tommy groaned as she began to grind her hips against him.

"You're making it real hard for me to say no," Tommy rasped in a strangled voice. Her smile widened as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her belly. It was a heady feeling, knowing that she was responsible for his current state, and the only woman that can and will ever state that claim.

"You want to say no?"

"I…" Tommy started to say, and then stopped when her hand moved from his rear to the front again.

"I what?" She felt him through his pants. His body jerked as she squeezed Tommy's hardness.

"Kim…" Tommy growled out loud as she began to caress him though his pants. His fingers went up to the back of her neck to grab a handful of her hair. She could feel herself responding to his arousal. She wanted him just as much. His hands at the back of her neck tugged at her, forcing her to arch her head back to expose her neck. His teeth scraped her, making her shiver as he moved up until their lips met. They kissed again. She moaned into his mouth as he sucked gently on her tongue. They nipped at each other, playing. Breathing in each other's hot breath.

But, Kimberly wanted more. Her hands wandered up his shirt, her nails scraping his nipples. Her fingers tightened around the small buds, pinching them. Tommy hissed loudly, and then retaliated by capturing her breasts in his hands, roughly kneading them through her top, running his thumbs over the silk-encased peaks of her dress. He pulled back suddenly, and she let of an exclamation of protest.

"Tommy?" His breath was ragged.

"I need more," Tommy rasped as he reached for the hem of her dress. He took a quick peek around and with a hard yank, he pulled her panties off and tossed it to the side. Her bra followed soon after. Then he just lay there staring at her, letting his eyes run over her curves. She would have normally felt self-conscious, but not this time, considering the way he was looking at her. The hunger in his eyes was more than apparent as he took in her naked top half.

* * *

With a rush, he cupped a naked rounded globe in one hand as he nipped at the other with his lips, making her gasp breathlessly. Sharp shots of arousal coursed through her, ending up at her aching core. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second as he flicked his tongue across her nipples, making the nubs stick out proudly as if to ask for more. Throwing her head back, she arched back, giving him more access as he continued to lave at her hungrily. Her hands found its way to his pants. In a quick motion, he was unbuckled and unzipped. He groaned throatily, the sound vibrating erotically against her sensitive nipples as she shoved her hands inside his boxers. 

"You like this?" Kimberly asked mischievously as she stroked him, feeling the soft silky skin move around his rigid shaft. He thrust against her hand.

"You're killing me, Kim," Tommy groaned, his eyes burning into hers.

"And you wanted to stop."

"Thank God, you never listen to me." Smiling, Kimberly lowered Tommy to the ground. She moved down his front on her knees. Kimberly pulled off his shirt in a flash. He stared down at her disbelievingly. "Kim?"

"Hmm?" In one swift movement, she pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees. Tightening her hands around him, Kimberly pulled down his skin and flicked the tip of her tongue across the glistening top, tasting him. His hips jerked at the touch and she gave his hard shaft another squeeze. Kimberly looked up at him. His head was thrown back, his mouth open as he groaned deeply. Then she took him in fully, enveloping her lips around him.

"Kim… you're….it's…It's too much." Ignoring him, she lowered her head and recaptured his length in her mouth, running her tongue back and forth across the ridge at the base. His hands tangled in her hair, clenching spasmodically as she bobbed up and down his hardened member. Kimberly let out a protest when she found herself being pulled up. Tommy's eyes were fevered when he looked at her. Their tongues tangled together in their passionate kiss. She felt a burning hot path along her sides as his hands traveled down to panties. Tommy sat back, his heavy-lidded eyes raking her body with lust. Breathing heavily, Kimberly pulled his hand towards her, her eyes not leaving his. Slowly, she guided his hand to her wetness. Her eyes fluttered shut as he began to move his fingers, brushing her clit lightly. Her legs shifted apart, allowing him to touch her freely.

"Look at me, Kimberly. I want to see your eyes," Tommy whispered urgently as he slid one finger inside her, touching her expertly. She opened her eyes to stare right into his passion-filled hazel orbs. Shots of pleasure coursed through her when he moved that one finger in and out, and then slid another one in.

His thumb flicked against her clit, drawing small circles. The ache was almost unbearable. Her hand clamped around his shoulder hard, her fingers digging into his firm skin. Then she jerked, her breath catching in her throat, as her inner muscles contracted around his fingers. Her mouth opened in a gasp of release. Coated with her juices, Tommy brought his fingers up and ran them across his lips, all the while keeping eye contact with her. She flushed. As his cock struck against her folds, Kimberly sucked in a sharp breath. Her legs automatically went around his hips. He groaned, and gently lifting her higher.

"Tommy…" Kimberly called out, overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside the man she loves and will forever love.

"You're so tight," Tommy gritted out breathlessly as he sank all the way inside her. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he thrust into her for the second time. Hard. "And wet," Tommy continued as he withdrew slowly, as if he was savoring the movement, and again, entered her forcefully.

"Tommy," Kimberly gasped, clamping her legs around his hips tighter, pulling him closer. Their eyes locked. His were fevered, aroused. "Harder, Tommy. Faster." He groaned, and then began to thrust hard and fast. In and out. His chest heaved as he panted from the exertion. Kimberly moaned loudly, her hips lifting to meet his thrust for thrust, push for push. He stared into her eyes, letting her see what she was doing to him as his movement intensified. It became faster and deeper, pushing her further. Pushing himself further.

"Tommy!" Her fingernails dug deeper into his back, scoring his skin. Just then, Tommy threw his head back with a loud groan.

"KIM!" Tommy's hips jerked hard into her. Then she exploded around him.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly finally arrived to a big bang of surprise streamers tossed at them. Kimberly knew about the party, but put on a face like she did after she won Worlds. Confetti tossed at her and Tommy as well. 

"Took you two long, I didn't think you were gonna make it," Aisha said.

"Well, we had one last talk to do."

"Right," Aisha said with a smile. She knew what they had been doing. Both their clothes looking untidy, their hair a mess, and any person with a brain knew what had just happened between the couple.

"What happened to you?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, you two could have ironed your clothes!" Well, almost anyone.

"Is that a ring?" Aisha grabbed Kim's hand with the glistening diamond ring. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"Oh, well, yeah, uh Tommy and I are engaged!" Aisha screamed and hugged a smiling Kimberly.

"Congratulation!"

"What's going on?"

"They are engaged!"

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Billy hugged Kimberly next. Tommy hugged Aisha, actually Aisha grabbed him and crushed him into her bear hug. Everyone crowded around the happy couple.

"This is absolutely the greatest thing ever!"

"Thanks."

"You two are engaged! Wow! About time, man! About time!" Ernie shook Tommy's hand.

"Thanks Ernie," Tommy said. Rocky patted his back.

"Now, you had better treat our little lady right, you hear?" Everyone laughed as Tommy and Kimberly rolled their eyes at Rocky.

"So, how did this happen?" Katherine asked. Kimberly told the tale of how he asked to the girls, as Tommy did the same to the guys. Everyone was happy, and everyone partied hard with it being Kim's last night.

* * *

Saturday morning 

Tommy woke up early morning to find Kimberly crying. Tommy wrapped his arms and leg around her to soothe her sadness. Kimberly woke up that morning with Tommy laying on her bare chest. She smiled and ran her fingers through his long brown locks. It was just 9 am. Tommy slightly moved and looked over to his clock.

"It's pretty early, Kim."

"I know, but…I can't sleep anymore." He raised his head and looked at her. She was looking at her diamond engagement ring on her finger. "Gosh, this must have cost a lot."

"No, not really, besides, only the best for my future wife." Kimberly smiled.

"Kimberly Oliver, I always loved that sound."

"Me too." They kissed. "Well, let's go and get up then."

"No, not yet. Can we just lay here for a while?" He nodded and rolled off her.

"Of course, Beautiful. Anything you want." He pulled her to lie on top of him. He pulled the covers around them, as Kimberly wrapped her arms around his back, holding him. He kissed her forehead. They shared sweet kisses and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, baby."

* * *

They both got up and showered around 10. All the guys were planning to meet her at Ernie's for one last breakfast together. Kimberly said goodbye to Zordon and Alpha that morning too. Bulk and Skull came to Ernie to give their goodbye, Skull especially depressed the love of his life was leaving, but he got her flowers, which was very sweet. On the drive to the airport, Kimberly stared off out the window. Aisha touched and patted her shoulder from the backseat, as Tommy drove. Billy, Adam, and Kat rode in Rocky's car since Kim's luggage filled Tommy's parent's car. They sat around with her waiting for her flight to be called.

* * *

It was almost noon, when boarding was about to be allowed. Tommy's parents and Aisha's parents were the first to give Kimberly their goodbye. They even had going away presents. 

"Well, good luck, Kim," Billy said hugging her first. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't forget us when you become a famous gymnast," Rocky said. "We did love you first." Kimberly smiled and kissed him like Billy. Katherine and Adam were next. Aisha was second to last. Kimberly pulled from her hug with Aisha and stood before Tommy. He smiled at her.

"Well, here's looking at you, kid," Tommy said giving her a fake punch on the chin. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to cry. "You promised me no tears." She laughed.

"Well, I lied," Kimberly said looking up at him. He wiped her tears away. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you, Beautiful. Now listen, we will talk everyday, and visit as much as possible. Nothing's going to change. I promise you that." She nodded.

"Have I thanked you for everything?"

"No, but…" They smiled. He bent down and they kissed on the lips. "Call me when you get in."

"Always so over-protective," Kimberly said. He lifted her bag and put it on her shoulder. Kimberly had two-suitcases already put in baggage claim, now carrying a duffle bag stuffed with presents, her bookbag and purse. "I'll call you as soon as I land." Tommy nodded. He walked her to the ticket booth since first class ticket holders were called. Kimberly always flew first-class. They kissed and Kimberly handed her ticket to the lady clerk.

"Bye," Kimberly said about to walk down her gate.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted goodbye and waved her off. Everyone watched her take 3 steps and immediately run back into Tommy's arms.

"Just say it and I won't go!" Tommy lifted her up as he hugged her.

"Oh, Beautiful. I couldn't do that, it would be so unfair. I would blame myself for not letting you go get your dream."

"I can't do this alone."

"You are not alone. I will go to every competition, no matter what. We will talk, and write so much, it'll be like you never left."

"Miss..." Kim cupped Tommy's face and kissed him. They kissed for a good 5 minutes. "Miss, the plane."

"GO, Kim. Go get it on that plane. Go follow your dreams. I believe in you." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "This is not goodbye, just see you later. Now, one more kiss you have to get on that plane." She nodded, as tears rolled down her face.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too." They shared one last kiss, and then Kimberly walked to the gate door. She turned around and blew kisses to everyone.

"Bye!"

"Bye Kimberly!"

"Safe flight!"

"Bye!" Kimberly smiled and walked down the gate. Tommy stood there watching Kimberly until she was gone. The stewardess called for all boarding. He turned to his parents slowly. He looked at them, a tear rolled down his face.

"Mom, Dad, I need a huge favor."

"What?"

"I need to borrow some money now."

"We know son." Tommy looked at his parents confused as Tommy's mother held up a plane ticket and Tommy's dad pulled a small bag hidden.

"We figured you might need to help her move into her new place so it won't be so hard on her. We brought you a ticket and packed a bag."

"Go, son, go be with Kimberly."

"I love you guys!" Tommy hugged his parents. Tommy took the bag and ticket. He rushed to the door as final call for that flight was announced again.

* * *

Kimberly was sitting on the plane crying, when someone sat next to her. She saw the tissue held up for her. 

"Thank you." Kimberly took the tissue and wiped her eyes.

"No problem Beautiful." Kimberly gasped and looked up quickly.

"Tommy?"

"Hey!" They hugged and kissed.

"Oh! Are you coming with me?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh!" Kimberly hugged Tommy again.

* * *

The plane ride from LA to Orlando, Florida was a long flight, but not so bad when you got the man of your dreams holding you tight. 

"Wow," Kimberly said lifting her sunglasses as she stepped from the plane. Tommy smiled and put his arm around Kimberly.

"You can say that again." They caught a cab to the athletic center with the directions emailed to Kimberly by Coach Schmidt. Kimberly opened her envelope again for her room number. The RA was standing outside.

"Kimberly Hart?"

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Your photos, so you are the new girl moving into the Center, that is great."

"Thanks, and you are…"

"Oh, forgive me, Joshua Binns, RA. Everyone calls me Josh."

"Hi, Josh." Kimberly and Josh shook hands. "This is Tommy, my.."

"Fiancé."

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Your engagement ring."

"Oh, right." Kimberly and Tommy laughed as Tommy shook hands with Josh.

"Let me find some people to help you move all your things out the truck, here is your key. Just go down the hall to the elevators."

"Thanks, Josh." Kimberly and Tommy went down the hall.

"What floor are you again?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, 7th floor. Penthouse suite, I think."

"Thank God for elevators," Tommy said carrying her 2 suitcases. The U-Haul truck arriving moments before they did. Kimberly had to sign the papers then work on unloading all her boxes and binds. Kimberly looked back at Tommy as she pressed the button for the 7th floor. Kimberly went to her door. It was maze from the elevators down the hall to find her place at first.

"I think this is it."

"Good, because I can't hold these anymore."

"Oh hush!"

"Seriously Kim, you can't possibly own this much crap, not one person!"

"Shut up! The paper says room 704." Kimberly was about to stick her key in the door when it opened.

"Well, hey! I knew I heard someone!"

"Hi."

"I'm Maxine Riley, everyone calls me Max." Maxine Riley was red-haired, short like Kimberly, a bit more built and muscular.

"Hi, Kimberly…"

"Hart, yes I know. Final girl of the suite, we were wondering when we would get a full house. How was the flight here?"

"Oh, a long one," Tommy said struggling with her bags still.

"Very long flight."

"Oh, Max, this is Tommy…"

"Boyfriend, right?" Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah."

"Enough chatting, come in! You look like you could use a hand."

"Or two," Tommy said as Maxine took bag from Tommy and Kimberly. " Thanks, Max."

"You're welcome." Maxine saw Kim's hand.

"I spoke too soon, shall I call you her fiancé?" Kimberly looked at Max with a smile.

"Yeah."

"What a beautiful ring."

"Thanks."

"Lucky girl. Let me show you the room. Since you were the last one to get here, we left the special room for you, since we all fought over who should get it and never came to an agreement, so we left it open. Domi and I felt the last girl, you, should get the final single room." Kimberly and Tommy gasped as they walked inside the flat.

"Is this all one flat?"

"Yeah."

"This is bigger than my house." Max laughed.

"Well, there are 4 bedrooms, we got the largest flat on this floor, plus huge back patio since we are the top. Your bedroom overlooks the patio."

"Oh cool."

"Come on, let me show you around."

"So, um, who all live here with us?" The penthouse suite had a huge kitchen, dining area, everyone room had it's own bathroom. Living room quarter with huge 3-piece couch, sofa chairs, tv, with exercise equipments in the side.

"Now, Gabrielle Hill and I share a room because we run track together, Lauren Williams, or Lala shares with Dominique Dawes, or DD."

"Lauren Williams and Dominique Dawes live here too? Dominique was great at Nationals last year."

"Yeah, and she's really great too. You'll love her. Lauren is our swimmer, but you will be our third gymnast here."

"Who is here, other than Dominique and Lauren?" Kimberly asked putting her purse down.

"Well, there is, Leslie. Leslie Smith gets her own room, because, well she's a bitch. Trust me, she knows and you will soon." Kimberly smiled. "Don't worry, you'll meet them all soon, they just went out to stock the fridge with essentials, water, cheese, bacon, eggs, you know for your move in day. We usually go shopping every Saturday for the week. Do you have more downstairs to come up?"

"Yeah a truck load." Kimberly hit Tommy on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I thought Lala was moving in a house load myself back in August." Maxine opened Kim's

"She seems nice," Tommy whispered. Kimberly nodded with a smile at Tommy.

* * *

That night 

Kimberly, her new roommates and Tommy sat around the living room talking. Dozens of Chinese take-out boxes around them.

"Won't be able to do this starting Monday ladies," Leslie said. "Coach will shot us for sure."

"Yeah, well that is Monday, today is Saturday and I don't care," DD said getting another egg rolls. "So, the love birds are quiet. How you two meet?"

"He beat up one of my best friends." The girls gasped.

"Wha?"

"It was a karate match Beautiful, and I had my bruises as well," Tommy corrected.

"Oh, you into karate?"

"Tommy has a 3rd degree black belt. He teaches karate as well in California."

"Wow, so cool."

"Yeah, he's great, taught me everything he knows."

"Yeah, and now she can kick my butt." The girls laughed.

"Cool, my twin brother loves karate," Lauren said.

"Twin brother, wow. What does he do?"

"Oh, he lives in this center as well, but he's into swimming, not gymnastics. My parents had dreams of a twosome combo in gymnastics, but Larry always went his own way. He's a dork though." Everyone laughed.

"So, how did he do it?"

"Yeah, how did he proposed?" Gabby said.

"You want take it away handsome?"

"Nah, you do it. I'll get us some more drinks."

"Wow, such a great guy, does he have a brother?"

"No."

"Lucky bitch." Kimberly smiled.

"I know." Kimberly picked up her box of rice.

* * *

A hour later 

Tommy and Kimberly lay in bed together, both on their sides facing each other. The only thing Kimberly unpacked was her pink princess bed-in-the bag set. Tommy was almost asleep, but Kimberly couldn't. Tommy opened his eyes.

"You okay? Can't sleep?" Tommy asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah."

"Something wrong?"

"No, the girls seem great, even Leslie." Tommy smiled. "Everything would be great if…"

"You weren't so far away."

"Yeah."

"Like I said, nothing has to change. We will call, write and talk to each other so much, we're going to be sick of each other."

"I could never be sick of you."

"I know, Beautiful, I was just…"

"I know." They kissed.

"Let's try and get some rest. You have all day tomorrow to decorate and fix up your room to be perfect, and I won't leave until you are completely okay with this." Kimberly smiled.

"We can go shopping, buy some paint and a new beddings set, everything for my new room."

"Shopping, already? You don't want to, use what you have?"

"No! This is a new place! I want something special, different. And, of course. I have to find my shopping center or else I will be going back home with you." Tommy smiled.

"Of course." They kissed again. "Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight, tiger. I love you, so much."

"I love you too." They hugged tight and went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy woke up with the morning light hitting the bedroom. Kimberly moaned and snuggled against his warm body after he kissed her cheek. It was just 8 in the morning after they had gone to be around eleven, feeling a bit jet-legged. Tommy stroked her face, and punched her nose lightly. Kimberly snorted in her sleep. Tommy laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"You tried to kill me!" Kimberly shoved Tommy off her.

"Well, you were snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't! You snore, mountain man!" Tommy tickled Kimberly. "Tommy!" They rolled about the bed, kissing and laughing. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Lauren's head popped into the room, though her eyes were closed.

"You two descent?"

"Yes, come in!" Kimberly laughed, as she pulled herself from Tommy. They both sat up on the bed as Lauren opened her eyes and came into the room.

"Hey, glad you two are up. I got my brother's SUV for today, if you still want to go shopping."

"Oh, of course!"

"Oh no!" Tommy groaned. He fell back down to the bed.

"Oh, I know that sound. My boo hated when I used to drag him shopping with the girls too."

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into," Tommy said.

"Hey!" Kimberly hit his stomach. "We'll be ready in 20 minutes."

"Take your time. Leslie is always the last one ready. Domi is making breakfast, so don't rush yourself."

"Okay, thanks." Kimberly got up from the bed after Lauren left the room.

"No!" Tommy grabbed Kimberly by the waist. "She said to take our time."

"I want to shop."

"I want you."

"You always want me," Kimberly said, holding his arms around her waist. Tommy was kissing at her neck.

"Yes, I do." Tommy turned Kimberly against his lap and they laid down. Kimberly cupped Tommy's face as she kissed him. Tommy held his arm under Kim's head, as his other arm was around her, his hand stroking her shoulder. They kissed passionately.

"I love you." Kimberly smiled and kissed Tommy again. "I will never love another woman as much as I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Tommy pulled Kim's leg over his hip. "Whatever happens, I know we're going to be fine." They kissed again.

They were naked within moments. Tommy kissed slowly down her body, kissing her sides and even her bellybutton as he made his way down ever so further. She shivered as his little kisses drover her into unbridled rapture, making her ache like she never had before. She wanted him to do anything he wanted right then. He teased her by not inserting his tongue, but kept flicking the knob above the hole again and again deftly. His tongue stroked her clit. He traced her outer lips with his tongue again and again. She groaned in frustration. Kimberly gasped and held the back of Tommy's head to put him where she needed, desired, but Tommy refused. Tommy smiled as he came up and kissed her belly.

"You want it, you have to ask for it." Kimberly's eyes met Tommy's eyes. His finger slid inside her. Kimberly gasped. "Tell me Kim. Tell me you want it."

"Please."

"What was that?"

"Please Tommy, make me cum!" Kimberly arched her back as Tommy sank his mouth into her wet opening, sinking his tongue deep inside her. Kimberly came within moments in pure ecstasy. She cried out his name, as her body shook. Tommy stood on his knees, before Kimberly. She opened her eyes and ran her hands along that chiseled chest. Tommy was rock hard, pointing straight at her. Kimberly grasped it, stroking his cock a few times. "Tommy…"

"Yeah."

"Make love to me." Tommy moved right into her opening. His tip probed right there against her, twitching in anticipation. Kimberly looked into Tommy's dark brown eyes. Tommy reached down and kissed Kimberly on the lips. He thrusted completely inside her with one stroke. Kimberly's arms went around his back. Their hips moved together, against each other. Each thrust made the satisfaction even better. A shiny coat of sweat made their bodies glow in the morning light. Their bodies slap against one another. Their kisses were sweet and short. Tommy cradled Kim's head in his hands.

"I love you," Tommy whispered. Kim's arms held around his shoulders. Kimberly felt her body tense and release, as the pure pleasure of this act washed over her. She cried out, as Tommy slammed into her relentlessly. She shook and quaked. He sped up surprisingly more, and she was rocked by one climax after another. He had been holding back, giving her as much pleasure as he could, but now Tommy found himself now on the brink of his own orgasm, and not being able to hold out much longer. Kimberly held Tommy's face as she kissed him. Tommy gasped Kim's name out through the kiss as he came deep inside her. Tommy stayed kissing Kimberly as he filled her with his essence.

"I love you too," Kimberly whispered. Tommy smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

After 6 hours at the huge mall in Orlando, Tommy all but collapsed to the couch once they got home. 

"I thought my mother loved to shop, but damn girl. You take the cake," Gabrielle said. "I have shopped like that for my birthday and Christmas put together." Kimberly laughed.

"Thank you. Man, that has to be the biggest mall since Macys in New York."

"Yeah, Orlando is good for one thing, sun and shopping," Max said.

"Well, I'm gonna go tackle my room."

"Now?" Tommy asked. "Can't we rest?"

"No, tiger. Come on," Kimberly pulled his arm up. Tommy groaned. It was 3pm.

"I'm hungry."

"We just ate at 1!"

"Well, that was 1."

"Fine. Go, make a sandwich, but you are helping."

"Yeah, yeah." Tommy got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

The girls were in Kimberly's room unloading all her things, as Tommy came in chomping down on his sandwich and bottle of apple juice. 

"Are you sure this is all yours?"

"Yeah, my parents don't have as much shit as you do," Leslie said. "You can't possibly own this much." She carried another box up to Kim's room.

"I tell her that everyday," Tommy said.

"Oh hush! Did you bring up the paint?" Tommy groaned and went back downstairs. All the boxes were outside Kim's room in the hall.

"We should paint first," Kimberly said.

"Shouldn't take that long."

"We have to wait an hour to unload."

"Yeah, and maybe we can throw out half this shit."

"Leslie!" Max yelled. Kimberly looked at Leslie. Leslie smiled at Kimberly.

"What? Trust me, the less you keep, the more you can buy later."

"True, thanks Leslie."

"See, I can be helpful."

"Whatever," Lauren said.

Tommy helped the girls paint and go through Kimberly's many boxes and bins.

"You don't wear these," Leslie yelled holding up a pair of overalls."

"Of course, when I paint or go to the pool."

"They are tacky!"

"Hey, now, be nice."

"Yeah, you have just as many tacky t-shirts."

"Those are called vintage shirts from the 70s."

"I call them loud." Kimberly smiled. Her room was done painting, just needing another hour to dry before they could go back inside. Tommy had a hard time, lifting the windows up to let some air into the room and dry the paint faster.

* * *

That night 

Tommy and Kimberly went on a walk around the area. Kimberly wanted to see her gymnasium where she would be training come tomorrow morning. Tommy would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Kimberly already made up her mind, not to let Tommy miss any more days of school to help her. She was a big girl; she didn't need her fiancé to hold her hand forever. She had to let him go back home to his life.

"Wow, that has to be the biggest gymnastic center I have ever seen."

"I know 2 floors, 3 foam pits. It's amazing," Kimberly said holding Tommy's arm as they walked back to her place.

"See, everything is going to be great."

"Yeah, great." They got home and found only Max and Lauren up watching tv. Tommy and Kimberly said goodnight to them and went upstairs. Tommy moaned as soon as his body hit Kim's fresh newly bed. She got purple Charmeuse extra deep satin sheets to go with her purple/pink pattern with flowers bedding set.

"I need to buy these sheets for my bed."

"See, I said you would love satin."

"It's so soft." Tommy turned to his side. Kimberly smiled and clicked off the lights. She went to walk around the bed, when Tommy pulled her down to him. He covered them up with a smile. "You okay?" Kimberly nodded. They kissed and went on to bed.

* * *

Monday afternoon 

Kimberly and Tommy stood hugging at the airport. Kimberly had morning meetings with the coach staff, the girls of the team before she would start with some light training tonight. Tommy rubbed Kim's back as she was crying. Tears rolling down his face as well, but Tommy wiped them away quickly. Tommy final spoke.

"I can stay longer."

"I know," Kimberly said.

"Just say the word and I will stay."

"No, I'll be fine. You have to go, I just…I don't want to let you go."

"I know." Tommy's flight was called. Kimberly held him tighter. The boarding process had started. Kimberly bit her lip and let Tommy go. She wiped her face. "Call me when you get home."

"Always so over-protective." Kimberly smiled with Tommy's chuckle. Tommy kissed her cheek. "I will, Beautiful."

"And tell the others I said.."

"I will."

"And tell your parents thank you for.."

"I know." Kimberly shook her head and started crying again. Her arms went back around his neck as she hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Beautiful."

"Me too." Tommy looked at his ticket. His row number was 10, they had just called for rows 15 and above. "I have something to give you." Kimberly went into her purse and pulled out a small box. Tommy opened it.

"My arrowhead piece?"

"I had one of Pierre's friend at the art place work on it." Tommy found this arrowhead piece in his baby box. This was his only tie to his real family, his mother last gift to him as a baby. He didn't even know Kimberly had taken it. "I had him clean it up for you. He also found out that this piece has ties to an Indian reservation near Angel Grove, if you want to… you know, find out more."

"Thank you." Tommy put on the necklace. He cupped Kim's face and kissed her deeply. "Don't say goodbye, don't even think it. This is not goodbye." They hugged.

"I know." Tommy's row was called finally. Kimberly looked back. "I won't cry, not again."

"Yeah, you will, because I will."

"What?" Kimberly looked up at him. He smiled. They kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tommy went to the lady at the desk. Kimberly smiled and waved him off. Tommy saw the girls coming up behind Kimberly. Dominique and Lauren put their hands on Kim's shoulders. She looked back at them.

"Take care of her for me," Tommy said to the girls.

"We will."

"You take care too. See you fine ladies again."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" They waved Tommy off after he turned in his ticket.

"Tommy…" Tommy stopped at the gate door. Kimberly ran to him. Tommy caught her into a big hug. He spun them around. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "And hey, Christmas is just around the corner."

"Yeah. See ya Christmas." They smiled and kissed one last time. Kimberly watched Tommy walk down the gate to his plane. She stayed until the doors were closed and the plane had taken off. Leslie put her hands on Kim's shoulders.

"Come on girl, I'll treat you to ice cream."

"Wow, Leslie, actually treating someone besides herself." Kimberly laughed.

"You're going to be fine. You have us now."

"Wow, talk about depressing the girl," Dominique said. The girls laughed and walked out, arms held, Kim's new family on her journey to the Olympics.

_AN: Final chapter next, then epilogue...sadness ahead for our happy couple. Kimberly will make the ultimate sacrifice next, breaking a heart in the process! What a way to start a new year with sadness and misery ahead. :P_


	30. I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger

**Chapter 30: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger**

About a little over a month had passed, it was Christmas break. Kimberly woke up early with her bags, she had a surprise trip back to Angel Grove, only telling Aisha of her return home trip date. Aisha picked her up from the airport. Kimberly took a straight flight back home. She got to Angel Grove around 11 am. They decided to stop by at the Youth Center first. The guys were fixing up the Youth Center for Ernie.

"GUYS! Guess what I found?" Aisha said pulling Kimberly into the Center. Tommy dropped the bow he was about to hang up and hopped down off the ladder. Katherine watched as he ran to her. Katherine was leaving to visit her grandparents with her mother and father this break. She would be flying out tonight. Kimberly laughed as Tommy picked her up and twirled her around.

"I missed you too," Kimberly said giving him a peek on the cheek before going to the rest. Kimberly hadn't seen them since she left. Kimberly had spent Thanksgiving with the girls. They worked on a massive Thanksgiving feast with the whole place of athletics that didn't leave for home. Kimberly hugged everyone. "Wow, this place looks awesome!"

"Hey, Kim will you be helping me with caroling this year at the Holiday Pageant?" Aisha asked. "We could sure use your guitar again this year."

"I did pack it," Kimberly said. "Sure, I would love to help out."

"Thanks." Tommy pulled Kimberly back into another hug.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too, tiger."

* * *

Aisha and Kimberly practiced with the caroling of the young children. Kimberly played her guitar as Aisha directed the singing. Other children were making decorations to put around the Youth Center to finish up the decorations, and Ernie had batches of cookies for them to make as well. 

"It's so great that the community is setting up here against for the Holidays.

"Yeah, this is a great place for under privileged children to come and spend time at."

"Yeah." Kimberly and Aisha went over to the guys.

"Hey!"

"Hey, that sounded awesome ladies."

"Thanks."

"The kids have been working great on the song and now that we have the awesome Kimberly and her guitar here, this Pageant is going to be even better." Kimberly smiled.

"Here you go, Tommy. I found the golden star. The Christmas would be incomplete without it."

"Alright." Tommy went to put it on the tree, when he saw a young girl sitting alone sadly. "I'll be right back." Tommy hated seeing the girl looking so sad. "Hey, you are just the person I need to help me put the star up on the tree."

"I can't reach that, it's too far."

"How about a lift then?"

"Uh, oh okay."

"Great." He got her to help him put up the tree. Tommy held her up as she put the star on the tree. "There, complete." The girl smiled.

* * *

Tommy and the others went to help the children with their decorations. Kimberly was sitting by the Juice Bar, her head down. Aisha found Kimberly sitting by herself. 

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked rubbing Kim's back.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. You can't lie to your sister."

"It's nothing, really. I don't know. I'm really happy to be spending Christmas with you and your family, the guys, Tommy of course. I guess I am just said. I just miss my mom. This is our first Christmas not together. We always promised each other the holidays. She has never been away from me for Christmas, this is really weird without seeing her."

"Ahh, I'll bet she misses you just as much and hates to be so far away in Paris. But come on, you can have fun still. I know your mother would want that." Kimberly nodded. "Promise me you will have fun."

"Yeah, I promise" Kimberly said as they hugged and went back to helping out. Katherine's parents arrived to pick up Katherine and head to the airport. Katherine hugged and said goodbye to everyone as she left.

* * *

Kimberly looked around the Youth Center and with a smile saw there was no mistletoe hanging around. She decided to put up some mistletoe to give the place a bit of live. She found the final box of Christmas decorations. 

"Ah ha," Kimberly said lifting the piece. Tommy watched as she jumped to put it on a hook. Kimberly missed repeatedly. Tommy saw this.

"Excuse me, guys." Tommy went over to Kimberly. "Need some help?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I do," Kimberly said, handing it to him. Tommy put it up with ease.

"There you go."

"Thank you." Kim smiled and reached for up a kiss. Tommy smiled as she closed her eyes for him. Just then Bulk and Skull appeared.

"Ahh, mistletoe." Skull got in the middle of them and gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheeks. "I just love this holiday." He laughed back at Tommy.

"Ow, gross," Kimberly said wiping her cheek. Tommy faked a laugh at Skull and pushed him away.

"Don't you just love this time of the year?" Bulk licked his lips wanting a kiss as well, but Tommy shot him a look. Bulk walked around them. Kimberly smiled and went back to decorating with Tommy.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd had come up with an evil plan to plant his own special toys on the children around the world with help from Santa Claus. He was gonna make the children of the world his slaves after he makes Santa and his elves make his special toys and delivery them throughout the world. Zedd and Rita sent Rito and the tengas to the North Pole to put his plan into action.

* * *

Aisha and Kimberly decided one more practice before tonight's big opening performance. Kimberly noticed the young girl in front not smiling at all as she sing. Kimberly shrugged at Aisha. Once the song was over with, they found out that Becky was unhappy that her father wouldn't be able to come because he worked late. Kimberly and Aisha tried to cheer up the girl, but couldn't. Becky ran out the Center. Kimberly sighed. 

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Okay."

Rito arrives to the cold North Pole threatening Santa and his elves to do Lord Zedd's bidding.

* * *

Kimberly found Becky sitting alone outside. 

"Becky, it's Christmas Eve, you should be happy and smiling." Kimberly put her coat around Becky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. I don't want to ruin the Pageant for everyone, but I just…I can't be happy right now. All I want for Christmas is my Dad to be with me, and see me sing. But he already told me he can't come."

"Why not?"

"Because of his job."

"Did you tell him how important it was that you wanted him to see you sing?"

"No."

"Then how will he know about how much you wanted him to see you?" Becky shrugged. "And I bet your Dad only works so much because he wants to give you the best and to make you happy."

"But all I want is for him to be here. Doesn't he know that all I want to do is spend time with him?"

"Not unless you tell him." Becky looked at Kimberly.

"Okay, I will tell him. I'm gonna make sure he knows exactly how I feel."

"Good." Kimberly hugged Becky. They walked back inside. Tommy was waiting by the door.

"Thanks Kimberly!"

"Byee!" Kimberly took her jacket back.

"So, how is she?"

"She's going to be okay." Kimberly smiled and looked up. She knew why Tommy was standing by this doorway. Kimberly pulled Tommy by the jacket with one hand. Tommy smiled and was about to kiss her. Just as their lips brushed lightly together, his communicator went off.

"Oh, man," Tommy said pulling away from Kimberly. He motioned for the others to come over. They got up.

"We read you Zordon, come in."

"RANGERS, YOU MUST COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

"You guys, go on," Kimberly said. She was a bit saddened, not being a ranger any more.

"Come with us."

"I'm not a ranger."

"So," Tommy said, taking her hand with a smile. They teleported out.

"Kimberly! Aiyayaya! You came!"

"Alpha!" Kimberly hugged Alpha 5.

"KIMBERLY, IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I AM SORRY IT HAD TO BE AT THIS TIME."

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"RITO AND GOLDAR HAS TAKEN OVER THE NORTH POLE AND ENSLAVED SANTA AND HIS ELVES TO MAKE LORD ZEDD'S EVIL MIND-CONTROLLING TOYS." Aisha and Kimberly gasped.

"When did Zedd get into making toys?" Adam asked.

"Oh man."

"You have to stop them guys."

"Yeah, we gotta get to the North Pole and fast to stop them."

"Yes rangers, but there is one additional problem," Alpha said.

"BECAUSE OF THE COMBINATION OF THE NORTH POLE'S UNIQUE POLARIATION AND A CROSS OF HOLIDAY MAGIC, YOUR MORPHING POWERS WILL NOT BE ANY GOOD TO YOU AT THE NORTH POLE. ALPHA MAY TELEPORT YOU THERE, BUT YOU HAVE NO POWERS TO HELP YOU."

"So, we have no powers, that can't stop us." Tommy said. "We have to help Santa Claus. Santa is way too important to have enslaved by Zedd's toys."

"Yeah."

"Zordon, can Kimberly join us, since we won't have any powers, we could use some help?" Kimberly looked up at Zordon.

"I DO NOT SEE ANY REASON WHY KIMBERLY CANNOT." Kimberly smiled. "ALPHA, TELEPORT THE RANGERS NOW TO THE NORTH POLE. GOOD LUCK RANGERS. RETURN TO US SAFE."

"Thanks.

"And keep warm rangers." They were teleported out.

* * *

They landed just outside Santa's palace. 

"Whoa, I can't believe this," Tommy said.

"I know, we are actually at the North Pole," Aisha said.

"Wow look, this is so cool! Santa's home!" Kimberly said pointing before them.

"Cool? It's freezing!" Rocky said shaking at the cold wind. They walked up to the palace.

"We gotta be quiet guys, come on." Tommy was able to peek through the door and found Rito and Goldar bullying around the elves as Santa was tied up.

"Oh man, it's just like Zordon said."

"Without any powers, we can't just attack them."

"Yeah, Santa and the elves could get hurt," Kimberly said. "What are we going to do, Tommy?"

"We have to come up with a plan."

* * *

Zedd saw from the Moon that the Rangers had arrived to the North Pole. He sent Goldar to stop them from preventing his evil plan. The Rangers stood in a circle coming up with a plan. Tommy came up with a plan, but was a bit worried. 

"So, Billy, do you think Rito's power would be useless here as well?"

"The chances are good, I mean if our powers wouldn't work here, why should his."

"Okay, we need to draw Rito out."

"Right."

"Okay, Aisha, Kimberly, you two sneak inside, tell an elf and lead Rito and the tengas outside, where we will be waiting."

"Right."

"Okay, guys." They put their hands together. "Let's do this." The boys went to working on the missile snowballs for their attack.

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha sneaked inside. The elf slipped away from making Zedd's spinning toys. 

"Hey, we're here to save you."

"Good, we could use some help." Kimberly told the elf their plan.

"Okay." The elf went to tell the others and put the Rangers' plan into action. Kimberly and Aisha came out from their hiding.

"Merry Christmas Rito," Kimberly said with a smile.

"What, you! You're not a rangers."

"Hey, my girl is always a ranger."

"Well, you can't be here!"

"Why don't you come outside and see the presents we got for you?"

"What, come back here!"

"Let's go," Aisha said grabbing Kim's arm. They rushed outside. The elves went into work on the plan Kimberly told them. Rito's powers were worthless against the rangers.

"Ha ha, your powers are useless here, Rito."

"Yeah, only good wins out here." Goldar arrived to back up Rito. The Rangers attacked Rito and Goldar with a battery of snowballs. Back inside Santa's palace, the elves set a trap for the tengas, Rito and Goldar. In the end, Rito, Goldar and the tengas were on the ground, wrapped up nicely. Kimberly found a big red bow.

"There, perfect." She patted Rito's head. Everyone laughed.

"Alpha, we have a little present to send to Zedd and Rita."

"Right away Tommy. I always said it is better to give than receive." The package of tengas, Rito and Goldar were teleported back to the Moon. A grumpy Zedd didn't like his present. Tommy and Rocky high fived.

"Don't anybody, celebrate, we still have last minute toys to fix. This incident has put us behind schedule."

"Oh no."

"We'll need a miracle to finish those presents on time."

"Well, we have one thing on our side, this is the perfect time for miracles."

"Guys, I think maybe we can help."

"Yeah." The Rangers went to helping Santa and the elves with the final Christmas toys to delivery. They packed up the toys into many, many of Santa's red bags.

"Ho, ho, ho. Christmas is saved thanks to you Power Rangers."

"Alright," Tommy said putting his arm around Kimberly's shoulder.

"You know, you have all done a lot of good in your young lives."

"What about those?" Adam asked.

"Oh, leave them to me, Rangers."

"Oh my gosh! Guys, we gotta go. The Pageant will be starting soon."

"Oh and take this sack with you, Tommy. These are the toys for the Youth Center."

"Thanks Santa. They are really going to appreciate this." Tommy picked up the heavily sack.

"Bye, Santa."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime, Rangers." They teleported out.

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha rushed home to change for the Holiday Pageant that night at the Youth Center. Bulk was Santa Claus to the children before the show started. Skull was his helpful elf. Tommy and the others arrived with the sack of presents. 

"Sorry, we're late Santa." The kids rushed to the toys. Becky rushed to Kimberly.

"Becky!"

"Kim! I thought you forgot about me, you were gone so long."

"How could I ever forget you?" They hugged. "And I know someone else that could never forget you." Kimberly turned Becky around. Becky gasped as her father stood right there.

"Daddy!" Becky ran and hugged her Dad. Tommy came up behind Kimberly and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek and settled in Tommy's arms.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly found their at the doorway with the mistletoe again, as the show was getting ready to start. Tommy looked up. 

"Oh hey." Kimberly moaned. She tugged on Tommy's jacket. They kissed passionately.

"Merry Christmas Tommy."

"Merry Christmas Kimberly."

"I don't know what could make this any better."

"I think I do."

"Kimberly!" Kimberly looked passed Tommy.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly let out a squeal and ran to her mother. They hugged tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, like I could ever be without my baby on Christmas. We took the last flight out from Paris." Kimberly looked back at Tommy.

"You knew?" Tommy nodded. "Oh!" Kimberly hugged her mother again. "Thank you!" Tommy smiled. It was one of Tommy's gifts. He paid for their tickets here. Aisha and Kimberly went to do the Holiday Pageant for all crowd with the children singing, Becky carrying the biggest smile. Kimberly looked at Tommy as she played her guitar. They mouthed 'I love you' to each other. Kimberly felt completed.

* * *

The next morning, Kimberly woke up to find Tommy asleep still. Kimberly smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kimberly pulled on her robe. 

"Merry Christmas, Aisha," Kimberly said going into her room.

"Merry Christmas, Kim." They hugged. "Wanna help me fix breakfast?"

"Of course." They went downstairs to fix breakfast.

They spent the morning with the family and friends. Kimberly went to Tommy's house last to give his parents her gifts. Tommy opened some presents as well. Both Tommy's parents and Aisha got in on the same present, action packed movies sets, but DVDs.

"Uh, thanks," Tommy said. He knew that he didn't own a DVD player. He opened Kim's supposed gift. More DVD's.

"Uh, not to be ungrateful, I don't own a DVD player." Kimberly looked at the tag on the box.

"Oh, wait, that wasn't my gift, that was still Aisha's," Kimberly said. She went behind the tree and brought out a big gift. Tommy smiled.

"You didn't."

"Merry Christmas, tiger," Kimberly said handing it to him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Next day 

They all went to a dinner party, just the Rangers that evening. Kimberly's mother had to be back in Paris before the New Year. Kimberly opened the door in her purple lacey deep v-neck dress with overlay with black dressy sandals. It was Tommy's duty to pick up the girls and head to the restaurant.

"You look amazing," Kimberly said as Tommy stood in a nice suit.

"Thanks," Tommy said opening his car door. "You look beautiful. Where's Aisha?"

"She's coming." Aisha came out shortly after Tommy started the car.

"Sorry, grandparents, can't just give one kiss," Aisha said getting in the backseat. Kimberly and Tommy laughed. They went to the dinner.

* * *

That night 

Tommy and Kimberly went back to his place, once the dinner was over with. Kimberly had decided a while ago, about her relationship with Tommy. Tommy could tell something was on her mind, as she stripped down to her underwear. He stopped her and pulled her to stand in front of him as he sat on his bed. He held her waist.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Nothing, really."

"You seem a million miles away tonight."

"Just…really grateful for you and everything this year."

"Yeah, and the best stuff isn't for another like 6 months with Nationals, than in July with the Olympics."

"Yeah, Olympics, closing in." He smiled and kissed her stomach.

"I want to make love to you all night," Tommy said.

"I would like that very much," Kimberly said kissing him. Tommy slowly pulled off the rest of her clothes and his. He lifted her to the top of her bed and got on top of her.

"Beautiful..." he murmured into her hair. "Love you..." They kissed passionately, as they made love. "No one, but you..." Tommy knows her body, knows how to please her, and knows how to shift just a little to hit her sweet spot on every thrust.

"I love you. God, you feel so good inside of me...God, I love it," Kimberly sighed in his ear, arms and legs trapping his body in hers. He fills her and completes her in every way a man can. Hands clutch and hips gyrate. Breath is stolen between intoxicating, bruising kisses. Their bodies move to that loving natural movement as he enters her again and again with short, rough strokes.

"Yes," she calls to him. "More," she cries with each thrust of her hips as he feels her tighten around him, hot and oh so wet, tighter and harder. "Oh!" she cries out, coming hard, clenching uncontrollably. Tommy can feel the trembling power of her vaginal contractions around his cock. "Oh my God," Kimberly murmured in his ear, her hands clawing at his back, legs wrapped around his waist. Tommy continues on, wanting that same release, only this time together. Her soft whines cause his cock to grow harder still. He can feel his control loosening. He tries to hold on, but she is too much, too hot, too wet, and oh so tight. Tommy slide his finger down to stroke her clit. Kimberly gasped as that sent her into another climax. One final thrust, Tommy throws back his head and cries out her name. They rested their foreheads together, both breathing heavily, trying to regain their composure. So much love.

"Beautiful, I love you so much," Tommy said shifting down to her chest.

"I love you too." Tommy closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kimberly watched Tommy sleeping. She had missed this sight for so long. Kimberly gave Tommy one more kiss before she slipped from him. Tommy slept on as Kimberly got dressed. She pulled a letter and small box from her purse and placed it beside Tommy. She gave him one last kiss before she left.

* * *

By the time Tommy woke up the next morning, he saw Kimberly was missing. 

"Kimberly?" Tommy's hand touched a note. "Kim!" Tommy lifted the note and read it aloud.

_Tommy, _

_I left you a small package, however you must wait until New Year Eve's to open it. I know how impatience you can be, but you must. Please, Tommy, you will understand then. I'm leaving on the first plane back to Florida in the morning; I couldn't take another goodbye from you or anyone else. Don't be mad at me. I love you, Handsome. _

_Kim_

* * *

Tommy sighed. He called Aisha. _"She just left?" _

"Yeah, I wake up and she is gone."

_"That doesn't sound like Kimberly." _

"I know. I don't like this Aisha."

_"I know, but you know Kimberly. She hates goodbyes. Everything is going to be find, just wait. You'll see." _

"Thanks, bye."

_"Bye." _Kimberly was on her plane crying to Florida. A lady offered her a tissue. She assured Kimberly it would be fine and Kim nodded with a smile. She knew her heart was officially broken now.

* * *

New Year's Eve 

Tommy opened the box on New Year's Eve just like Kimberly asked. He found the engagement ring he gave Kimberly on top of a pink note. He looked at everyone, who was around him at the time at the Youth Center.

"The engagement ring?" He held it up.

"Why would she give it back?" Katherine said.

"Is there a note?" Billy asked. Tommy pulled a pink piece of paper from the box. It was folded so nicely, but he had an eerie feeling, while opening it. He started to read it out loud.

_Tommy, _

_I am so sorry. This is not how I wanted to do this, but I don't know another way. This has to be the hardest letter I could write, especially to have to write it to you. I'm sorry, I tried, really I tried, and I know we both did, but what we have, had, this is not going to work out. I can't bear it being so far away from you. And I know you promised nothing would change, but it has. We are moving in different paths, my goal of Olympics dreams has put everything on hold, even being with you. You have your dreams, and this is mine. I can't be with you, I can't deal with this long distance relationship anymore. It hurts too much not being able to hold, touch you, kiss you, but I want you to know that I will be fine and so will you once you see this is all for the best. You continue to do what you do best, saving lives, and being a great leader. I hope that we can still be friends, I would like that a lot. I just feel like this is all so wrong, and I don't want you tied down to me or other anything that has to do with me, right now. This is the start of a new year, and it's time we face the facts. We need a new start, not together. I'm sorry, but it's over. _

_Kim_

Everyone looked at him.

"This much be some mistake," Tommy said. "I can't believe this."

"Why would Kim break up with you?" Adam asked.

"It's doesn't make any sense," Billy said. "This is not like Kimberly."

"She was so happy to be here, to see you," Aisha said.

"Maybe, she's been having bad days or something, maybe she feels this is the best solution," Katherine said.

"No, I don't believe that! Kimberly loves me!" Katherine slightly backed away from Tommy.

"I just mean..."

"Tommy, maybe you should just call her," Adam said.

"Yeah. I'll call her, this has to be just a mistake," Tommy said leaving the Youth Center. He went to the lake and read the letter over again, not believing the words even now. He took out his cell phone.

* * *

Kimberly had woke up that New Year's Eve, she immediately changed into her gymnast work-out suit. She stayed away from her phone, because she knew Tommy would call. She even had the girls pick it up when he tried. She didn't want to talk to him. Not today. Coaches were pushing Kimberly to put aside everything she knew back home if she really wanted to compete. Kimberly was easily too distracted at times, missing Tommy, her parents, her friends, everything about Angel Grove. Kimberly knew she had to end things to Tommy to save her sanity. 

"Hey, let's go out, tonight?" Maxine said coming in the room. Kim had returned from spending the whole day at the gym. Max was a track and field athletic like Gabrielle, while Leslie, Lauren and Dominique were gymnasts like Kim fighting for the Olympics.

"I don't know, Max. I don't feel too good."

"But it's New Year's Eve, you have to party! You should do something fun, and get your head off of Tommy."

"I know I should, but I don't know how to." Kimberly stopped herself, as she felt tears forming. "I just…" Dominique came into the room with some tea. Kim's cell phone was left with over 31 messages, 15 from Tommy alone, one from her mother, Aisha, Trini and Jason, Billy, and Rocky and Adam, wanting to talk to her, but Kim refused to call them back. Katherine even tried to reach her.

"Here, something to soothe your mind."

"Thank you," Kimberly said taking it. She took a sip. "It's good."

"You're welcome, but Max is right. We should go party before Coach kicks our butt next week." Kimberly smiled. After much arguing, Kimberly agreed to get dressed up and go out with them for New Year's Eve. After she got from the shower, her phone went off. She answered it.

"Yeah, Kimberly here."

_"Kim! Oh my gosh, I am so happy I got you. It's me, Tommy."_ She gasped and clicked it off. Max came in.

"Do you like this dress or this one?" Max asked holding them up. Kim was breathing hard. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"He just called, I… I heard his voice." The phone went off again. Kimberly shook her head.

"I got this," Max said answering it. "Listen, Tommy. This is Max here."

_"Please, Max. I really need to talk to her, we have to…"_

"She doesn't want you talk to you okay! Just leave her alone! It's over with! Move on!" She turned Kim's cell off. "He can't get through, only messages, which I will go and delete after the party." Kimberly nodded.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for? Now hurry you."

"Okay." Kimberly changed into her black/blue 1-shoulder dress with tulip hem and black dress platforms. Dominique and Lauren worked on everyone's hair to get it looking nice. They added a nice silver floral vine that went with her dress to Kim's hair.

* * *

They all went out to the party given for the athletics at a mansion with fireworks to celebrate the midnight show. It was their way to celebrate New Year's Eve as a happy family. Tommy asked Alpha and Zordon if he would use the teleport to go see Kimberly that night, since she refused to talk to him. Zordon agreed, because he knew how much they loved each other and they really needed to work this out. 

Kimberly walked away from the crowd at the party. It was just 11 o'clock. The New Year just an hour away. She walked around the huge garden in the back of the mansion party. Alpha teleported him right in the area where Kimberly was because she was all alone. She was staring up at the stars. Tommy came up behind her slowly. She got chills and rubbed her arms as she crossed them over her chest. She felt Tommy's presence. Kimberly turned around and gasped. She stepped back away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly whispered as she turned away from facing him.

"You wouldn't take my calls, Kimberly, why are you doing this to me, to us?"

"There is no us! Gosh, why can't you just let it go?!"

"Because I love you!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"NO, don't. Don't do that, it's over with. I can't be with you!" She pulled away.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love and I will teleport out." She bit her lip and shook her head. She turned away from Tommy.

"It's over, Tommy, please. Please, just go."

"Just like that! Just like that and it's over with!" He grabbed both of her arms with tears in his eyes. "We are in love. You can't expect me just throw that away! I love you!"

"I don't care, I don't want to be with you any more. I just…"

"You don't want me any more?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes as well.

"Kimberly!" Max yelled. Tommy looked back and saw the 5 girls standing there, ready to take him if needed.

"Girls, I'm fine. I'll be right in, just give me a second," Kimberly said. They turned around and left them. "Goodbye, Tommy."

"No, I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever!" He pulled her to his chest. They hugged her a while before Kimberly pulled away.

"Goodbye," Kimberly whispered.

"Kim, wait! Please."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me you don't love me! You tell me!" Kimberly cupped Tommy's face and kissed him. Tommy held her body tight against him. "I love you." They kissed again and again. Kimberly pulled away.

"Goodbye." Kimberly left him standing there.

"Kim…" She walked back inside. Tommy shook his head and teleported out. Kimberly stand with the girls as the countdown started to midnight. With the fireworks going off in the sky, the girls hugged one another. Tears rolling down Kimberly's face as she stares up at the magnificent array of colorful fireworks going off in the skies above. A new year.

_the end? Epilogue is next. _


	31. An Olympic Dream, Or A Shattered Hart?

**Chapter 31: An Olympic Dream, Or A Shattered Hart?**

**Epilogue 1(yes, number 1A)**

Kimberly sat by a lake, day-dreaming as she sat alone, waiting on her friends to call of their arrival to Atlanta, Georgia. It was July 15th, 1996, early afternoon. She was going to be seeing everyone again and that meant everybody. It has been a while since she had seen everyone together. Was Kimberly happy, of course. March was the last time she could claim that. But things didn't go so great that month.

As the sun hit the water, Kimberly flashed back to that dreadful day by a lake in Florida in March. She was outside at the clinic, sitting all alone, much like today. The reflection of the sun hitting the sun remembered her of happier days sitting with the man she loves and will only love in her lifetime. She was getting better. No one wanted to believe she was better; no one wanted to trust that she was okay, not even Tommy. So Kimberly did what she had to do. She ran away, they were trying to take her dream. Kimberly found help by another. She was getting better, but not at the rate they felt she could continue her dream of gymnastic glory. Kimberly fought everyone, as she always tends to do. She went back to her training, her gymnastic on her terms, dispute Tommy and her parent's pleas. Then 2 weeks after her stay in a ladies' clinic, a letter was created.

_"In some ways you are like a brother to me…" _Had she really put that in a letter and signed her love away. Kimberly sighed. Blaine Wilson appeared behind Kimberly.

"Yo woman, you okay?" Kimberly looked up.

"Oh, hi Blaine," Kimberly said.

"You look like crap…."

"Thanks."

"I mean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you nothing and your face screams 'help me, HELP ME!'. I thought you would be thrilled, what 50 of your family and friends are coming to see you compete in the Olympics! The Olympics!"

"I am thrilled. But…"

"But what? Aren't your friends arriving like now?"

"Pretty much, they might have flown over us now, did you see the plane?" Kimberly asked with a smirk. Blaine laughed.

"Why so bummed then?" Blaine asked sitting next to her.

"I just….I guess I'm anxious. I hadn't seen everyone since…"

"So what if loverboy is coming?"

"Don't call him loverboy," Kimberly said.

"Fine, the ex, the man that holds your heart, the only guy you have ever fu…."

"Blaine!"

"I thought you had gotten passed this?"

"I have!"

"Then why are you bumming around a lake? I mean, he is dating that Katherine girl, right?"

"From what Adam tells me, yeah. They seem very happy."

"But you're okay with this right?"

"Of course!"

"That was a denial 'of course' if I have ever heard one. What, realizing you may have made a mistake with this new 'non-existence' lover of yours?"

"I know how silly you and the girls think I was, that I am crazy for writing such a letter, but you don't understand or know Tommy like I do. If I didn't make it seem like I was okay and moving on, he never would have."

"Oh, we don't think you're crazy, Kimberly," Blaine said putting his arm around her. "We know. But that is not the point here. It's the past Kim. That was months ago, it's July now, not February, not March. You are not that person anymore."

"I know, I mean, of course it's the past. He's happy, that is what I have always wanted even when I…."

"Yeah." Blaine kissed Kimberly on the cheek. "It's going to be okay, Kim."

"I just…hey, where's Julie? I thought she was coming in today too?"

"Oh, Julie got called back to New York City. She won't be able to make the Games." Blaine Wilson was the men's top Olympic gymnastic athletic. He was brash, some times too cocky for one guy. Blaine was 20 to Kimberly's 17. It was surprising how close Kimberly and Blaine became in such a short time.

"What!"

"I know, her professor is having a seminar this month, begged her to help him with the show, or she has to wait a year or 2 to become his assistant."

"That sucks! I know how much you wanted to be with her, especially this week." Blaine had driven down his newly purchased Navigation SUV given to him by his parents after his spectacular win at Nationals just a month ago.

"Yeah, I even got this," Blaine said pulling out a black velvet box, showing Kimberly the engagement ring. "What a shame." Kimberly gasped as she flashed back to the first time Tommy showed her a velvet black box.

* * *

_"TOMMY!" Kim yelled. "TOMMY!" Tommy just sat there staring ahead. His mother reached over and hit him. Tommy pulled his earphones off. He looked back as he heard his name yelled. Tommy stood up quickly. He caught Kimberly as she hugged him. "I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! I am a fool!" Tommy held her._

_"Oh, Kim." He held her face with his lips against her forehead. "I love you." _

_"I know." They kissed. "I love you too!" She cried and hugged him tighter. Mrs. Dumas smiled with the rest as they watched the couple kissing. Trini held Billy's arm. They had to do the same thing, pass people in order to see this moment. This embrace between the two. Tommy arms went around her waist, as they kissed. He lifted her up. Tommy finally put Kimberly down and got down on one knee. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a black box. Both Kim and Tommy's mother gasped with Kimberly. _

_"Don't get too excited, Kim. You too, Mom." Tommy opened it. "It's a promise ring." He pulled it out. "An promise ring that means, I'll come back and we will be together forever." He slid it to her middle finger. "I will ask the real thing, but a little later I promise, for now, just wear this and you'll never be truly sad that I'm gone. I love you." _

_"And what makes you so confident I'll say yes later?" Kim smiled at him. _

_"I know you, Beautiful." He stood up and kissed her. Kimberly held Tommy tighter as Seattle was now boarding._

* * *

"Kim? Kim! Where did you go?" Blaine asked putting the black box back into his pocket. 

"Huh, oh, nowhere."

"Right. Well, I guess I just have to hang on with this thing for another month."

"Trust me, she'll love it when she gets it," Kimberly said with a huge smile. "We always do."

"I hope so. So, I think now that Julie is not going to be here, I can help you much better."

"Help me with what?" Kimberly asked.

"Loverboy."

"Blaine."

"What, you don't want to Tommy to find out you aren't with anyone, so I can help you."

"How?"

"I'll be the mystery new love until you find a real one, if that _ever_ happens." Kimberly smirked at Blaine.

"I can't have you do that. I just have to tell the truth," Kimberly said. "Afterwards."

"Yeah, well, these Games are too important for you to be distracted with that drama shit, so you concentrate on the Games and I will play 'Kim's new love part 1'."

"Blaine, I…."

"Come on. Trust me, it's better this way. Besides, we have a baby together, we can play lovers." Blaine put his arm around her.

"Jojo is a ferret given to us girls, not between you and me."

"Jojo loves me the most."

"Because you are mean just like Jojo."

"Come on, I thought the girls have training session now along with the guys?"

"We do, I just…running late."

"Late? You? You're never late!" Blaine stood up. "You are there when the time is right for you."

"Something like that."

"Maybe, you can show me that new exhibition exercise you and the girls have been working on," Blaine said helping Kimberly to her feet. "I heard it supposed to be the greatest ever."

"Well, I did help choreography it." Kimberly smiled and was lead back to the gymnastic center, where the gymnastic could train before the Opening Day Ceremony can commerce. There were dozens of such centers for all the athletics in their particular sports that have arrived early to keep up their fitness and training. The real competition will be occurring in the mighty Georgia Dome in a little over a week from today.

* * *

Tommy and the other guys were on a flight from LA to Atlanta, GA for the 1996 Summer Olympic Games at the Georgia Dome. America was holding the Summer Games for the first time in 12 years, with great athletics from swimming, basketball, baseball, track and field, soccer and gymnastics to lead the USA team to what was the dream of a great summer. Katherine had gotten up to use the bathroom, as the flight was just 15 minutes from arrival. Tommy reached into his back pocket and pulled a folded letter, hidden in the back. Tommy broke the seal piece again, he wouldn't have believed the contents of the letter without such a seal. Only one person had that pink seal. 

_"Dear Tommy _

_Everything is going great these days, I know you don't want to believe it, but I am better. Coaches have us girls ready as we will ever be. You would be proud. I am sorry. So sorry about the way I left things, so sorry about the way we fought. I never wanted…I just couldn't be there. I just…I had been lying to myself and to you. And I hated it so much. _

_I know I said this before, but this has got to be the hardest letter I will ever write. You have always been my best friend, but it is now that I, I realized that well, in some ways you are like a brother to me. Tommy, I have found some else…...some else that I can honestly say loves me and I love. And as amazing as this has been, it has also been painful, because of you. Tommy, you know it kills me to have to tell you this, because we always swore never to hurt each other, but I have found the person I belong with. _

_He is loving and caring, just wonderful, you would like him. I don't want you to worry anymore about me, I am fine. I am being well taken care of. I am following my heart, like you always wanted. I will always love and care for you Tommy, you know that. Please forgive my stubbornness, tiger. I love you. Kimberly. " _

Tommy folded up the letter as Katherine was coming back. He wiped away a lone tear and placed the letter back into his wallet. He was going to be seeing her again. The love of his life. His first, and only. Tommy sighed.

"I just heard the stewardess. She says the weather in Atlanta is hot and great. Isn't this great? I can't believe Kimberly did it, she is an Olympian."

"Yeah. She's great." Tommy flashed back to what occurred back February, early this year.

* * *

_"Does she not look smaller?" Tommy asked. Kimberly was warming with the other girls in the competition tonight. _

_The Power Rangers had gotten newer powers back in January at the very start of the New Year. Instead of keeping their powers of Ninja, with the new foes of the Machine Empire coming to control Earth, the Rangers had to go on a special spiritual journeys. They sought power from the powerful Zeo crystals. Billy left for Aquitar to help the Alien Rangers, but has since returned from that task with greatest interest in the Power Chamber. Jason has too made a return to power. He came back from Switzerland and returned as the new Gold ranger. Aisha turned her powers over to Tanya back in January, and has been living in Africa ever since she helped out the villagers on her quest. Tanya became the newest Yellow ranger, Katherine was still the Pink ranger, Rocky became the new Blue ranger, Adam became the new Green ranger, and Tommy was the leader and the newest Red ranger. _

_"Maybe, it's just the tv," Jason said, as he handed out some drinks around the living room of Tommy's place. They were all over enjoying the competition of Pan Global Games. Tommy had noticed the same back around Christmas when Kimberly came to that visit. He was too excited, having not seen her in a month to really put a notice on it, but now that Tommy is seeing her again, she looks a lot smaller than her norm. _

_The TV announcer called these Pan-Global Championships the start of new age as the program returned from commercials. "Returning championships and fresh new faces filled the arena. And the young and very talented, Kimberly Hart, the new Olympic Hope bursting out of nowhere with high hopes from Angel Grove, now hometown girl of Orlando, Florida is warming up for her first steps to that sacred Olympic journey. Kimberly Hart will be starting on bars this afternoon. Let's watch." _

_Everyone went quiet as Kimberly took deep breaths before swinging herself onto the lower bar. The guys jumped up as the crowd cheered when Kimberly landed her double layout, perfectly. She scored a high 9.8. Kimberly smiled at the camera and blew her custom kiss. _

_Kimberly moved along the arena and got ready for floor. Kimberly completed her program scoring a near perfect 9.95. Dominique Moceanu hugged her on the sidelines. She was behind Kimberly in the standing with her 9.75 on bars, and 9.8 on floor. That line of girls moved over to the vault. Kimberly first run, not her best. She had 2 giant steps forward, earning a score of 9.6, but bounced back on her second vault, degree of difficulty out of 10. Kimberly scored a 9.825, bringing her an average of 9.765 on vault. _

_Kimberly stood breathing hard on the sideline waiting for her turn beam. Leslie was waiting for Dominique to finish her beam routine, so she could be next. Leslie was in 6th place, very low in the standings. She needed to get into the top 5 to earn her chance for Nationals in Florida a few months from now since she missed last year's World Championship. . _

_"Oh, man, my stomach," Kimberly said moving around. Leslie shook her head. " Gosh, I can get it to stop growling!" _

_"Look, Kim, I don't have time to deal with you and your damn stomach. Go get yourself together and get something to drink! I'm not your babysitter, okay," Leslie snapped. Kim looked at Leslie, she had never seen Leslie snap like that. Dominique got a 9.875 on beam, along with her 9.8 on vault, she earned at least a top 3 finish in this competition. Kimberly clapped and hugged her as she came down. _

_"You were great!" _

_"Thanks. Go Leslie!" They watched Leslie go up to the line for her turn. Kim started feeling dizzy. _

_"Hey, you okay?" Dominique asked waving her hands in her face. Kimberly smiled and nodded. _

_"Yeah, Domi, just concentrating." _

_"Oh, you'll do fine. You always do great on beam!" Kimberly smiled. Leslie landed her beam with a double pike, earning a very high 9.95. But would have to wait to see if it was enough to put her in the top 5 to earn that spot for Nationals. _

_It was Kimberly's turn at last. Kimberly walked up to the line. The room felt as thought it was on scale, moving a bit up and down around her. Kimberly shook her head. She only had to complete her routine and get a score of 9.7, which she was capable of succeeding in her sleep. Kimberly mounted the beam with a front pike. The crowd clapped. She did some jumps and dance moves. Her sequence was dead on, 2 back handsprings with a full twist. She had a slight balance check on her simple spin, and went to her handstand, stretching out. All the guys back at Jason's house was sitting on their hands waiting for her dismount. The room erupted in gasp and cheer as Kimberly landed her double front tuck, perfectly. Everyone was jumping up and down clapping and high fiving one another. However, everyone went quiet and shocked as they watched one of their best friends collapse to the mats in a dead faint. _

_"Oh, my god!" Katherine and Tanya gasped. The TV cut straight to commercials after Kimberly fell down. Tommy stood up in shock. _

_"Is she…" Adam stopped himself. _

_Kimberly was lifted and taken backstage by Coach Schmidt and a trainer. Kimberly woke up just as a doctor was checking her pressure. Kim's mother, her stepdad and father were right there, having rushed from the stands. _

_"How is she doctor? How is my daughter?" Kim's mother's asked. _

_"What…" _

_"Well, Miss Kimberly, were you feeling weak or nausea earlier today?" _

_"Uh, no, why?" _

_"Any dizziness, a headache." _

_"Oh, yeah, a little." _

_"I don't understand. She has never passed out before like that before." _

_"Mom, I'm okay! I just…" _

_"Your blood pressure is a bit low, Kimberly. Too low. Did you have something to eat today?" _

_"Uh, some crackers and ginger ale." _

_"And that's not enough!" Kim's mother said. "She hardly eat like she used to.." _

_"Mom, my stomach was jittery, I was a bit nervous and I didn't want to upset it more, so I thought I would just have some crackers…" _

_"See, Carolina, she just had an upset stomach, that's why she didn't eat much..." _

_"I understand, you were nervous about the competition. But I want you to load up on your carbs before any other competition, okay, especially since you burn a lot on days like this." _

_"I know, I normally do, I just…" _

_"She'll be fine." Dominique handed Kimberly her jacket and sweatpants. Kimberly put them on. _

_"What was my score?" _

_"OH, you won. You got a big fat 10 on beam," Dominique said. Kimberly smiled as they hugged. _

_"I won!" _

_"Yeah, loser! You beat me again!" Kimberly looked at her parents. _

_"Congratulations babygirl," Kim's father said. _

_"I won!" _

_"Yes, dear, you won." Kimberly hugged her mother tight before her father and Pierre. _

_Kimberly waved goodbye to everyone after her parents had treated her to a victory dinner with Dominique, DD, and Leslie's families there as well. Dominique Moceanu came into the suite and heard the gagging from the bathroom. She had moved into this complex with the rest just a month before Pan-Global after Lauren had an unexpected stress fractured in her ankle and had to drop out. _

_"Who's in there?" Dominique asked standing outside the door. "Are you okay in there?" Kimberly opened the door after brushing her teeth. _

_"I'm fine." _

_"Are you sure, Kim? You don't look so well. I can call a doctor or have Coach Bella come and…." _

_"NO! Really, Domi, just a little upset stomach." _

_"You've had that for the past month, Kim. Are you sure you're not…" _

_"What?" _

_"You wouldn't be silly and starving yourself, right?" _

_"What…of course, not, Domi. How could you say such a thing to me, we're friends!" _

_"I only say it because, well, have you looked at yourself lately. You have lost a lot of weight recently…" _

_"I eat all the time!" _

_"Do you?" _

_"Gosh, I'm fine!" Kimberly yelled going into her room. "Stop worrying about me, gosh! Goodnight." _

_"Goodnight," Dominique said going into her room. Kimberly collapsed to her bed and just went to bed, not even changing into something else. _

_Kimberly was finishing in the bathroom the next day after lunch just as Tommy teleported into Kim's suite. No one was around. All the girls had left to spend some time with family, but Kim's parents left out early that morning, stopping by with gifts on their way to the airport. Kimberly had a morning interview brunch, to go over her win after last night. Kimberly jumped back to his arrival in red. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _

_"Are you okay?" Tommy asked. _

_"None of your damn business." _

_"Really? You passed out yesterday, what was wrong?" _

_"I was dehydrated and had a low bp, I didn't drink enough fluids, okay," Kimberly said going into her bedroom. _

_"You look like you've lost some weight." _

_"Yeah, like a couple of pounds," Kimberly yelled going behind her changing stand. Tommy sat in a chair near her bed. Kimberly came out in some PJ's, since she had nowhere to go today. Her body a bit worn down from the competition last night. Tommy looked at her. _

_"I would say more than that." _

_"Why are you here?" Kimberly asked putting her hands on her hips. _

_"Well, all the guys were worried about you, you didn't answer any messages from last night or this morning. Zordon gave me permission to come see you." _

_"Well, I would have called, but I got busy. All this winning, don't have time like I used to." _

_"Yeah, congratulation." _

_"Thanks, can you leave now?" Kimberly asked. _

_"When I watched on you TV, I noticed a change in you. A major change." Tommy stood up. _

_"Oh, really what?" _

_"That you've lost that love in your eyes," Tommy said plainly. _

_"Really, hmm…well, you are wrong. I love winning." _

_"Winning?" _

_"Yes and all that comes with each win. I am soo close to that gold medal at the Olympics, I can taste it," Kimberly said putting her dirty clothes away. _

_"I remember when winning was the last thing you concerned with." _

_"Well, that was the old me. The newer Kimberly loves to win and she won't settle for less." _

_"You were dehydrated? BP was low?" Tommy asked. _

_"Yes, gosh!" Kimberly pulled back her blanket as she went to get into her bed. _

_"Low BP?" _

_"That's what the doctor said." _

_"Because of the lack of food right?" _

_"What are talking about?" _

_"When your BP is low, it's because you haven't eaten," Tommy said. "I don't know much medical information, but I do know that." _

_"Wow, you did learn something in biology class." _

_"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" _

_"Get out." _

_"Not until we talk." _

_"Get the fuck out of my place. Now! We are over! We are threw!" She pointed to the door. Tommy pulled her hand down and pulled her to him. _

_"Are you starving yourself?" Kimberly pounded his chest as she tried to free herself. "Are you?!" Tommy shook Kim's shoulders. Kimberly tore herself from Tommy's grasp. _

_"Get out! You don't know how it is! You don't know what I'm going through!" _

_"Then let me. Let me in, talk to me. I want to help you. Stop being selfish and stupid! If you are doing what I think you are doing, you have to stop now! You can't do this to your body!" _

_"You can't tell me what to do!" _

_"I love you!" _

_"I don't care! It's my body! Why should you care?!" _

_"Because I still love you Kim," Tommy said. "Because I will always love you." Kimberly looked up at Tommy. They kissed immediately. Tommy grabbed and held Kimberly's face, kissing her on the lips. He hadn't tasted her sweet lips in nearly 2 months, 18 hours and 36 minutes. _

_Grunts and moans filled the air, along with the aroma of sweat and sex, as Tommy slid in and out of Kimberly. They had started out slowly with kisses, then the tempo increased and they were on her bed going at it. Kimberly brought her legs around his waist, crying out when he managed to bury himself deeper into her. She clenched her inner walls rhythmically around his cock. He drove into, delighting in her small gasps and moans, and he almost came when she looked up at him through lowered eyelids and bit her lip. Tommy remembered that look. He kissed her on those bruised lips, frantic thrusts, both slamming against each other. _

_Finally, Kimberly threw back her head and arched her back and with a quivering cry. _

_"TOMMY!!" Kimberly felt herself crash into a thousand different pieces, consumed by flames of desire accustomed to the love of this man. Tommy felt hot all over, his body ready to explode. When she called out to him, screamed his name, he felt himself go off. _

_"KIM!" They were both breathing heavily. Tommy's brow covered in sweat as he dropped his head beside her face. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. They lay in silence, just the sound of their beating hearts and hard breathing. Kimberly was lucky her roommates and their families were gone right now. If they heard what just occurred in this room, their daughters would be moving out and away from Kimberly. Tommy finally found the strength and moved off Kimberly.

* * *

_

_"When did you start wearing red?" Kimberly asked as Tommy rolled off her and to her side. They lay facing each other. Kimberly was softly rubbing his face. _

_"We got new powers." _

_"Really, what new powers?" _

_"From Zeo crystals." Tommy had to explain to Kimberly, how Rita and Zedd turned them into kids during Katherine's birthday party. Billy was able to change back, but the rest went on a search for the Zeo crystals. Then when they returned, Zedd had Rito and Goldar sent to set bombs in the Command Center blowing it up. Tommy and others used their new powers to create a newer and better Command Center. Plus, Jason came back to take the Gold Ranger powers. _

_"So, Aisha's in Africa No wonder that letter had so many postage, I just haven't gotten around to reading the note with…?" _

_"Yeah, Tanya took her place, she's cool. But we've only know each other for like 2 months." _

_"Wow, Zeo powers, sounds awesome. I wonder what Rocky and Adam look like in blue and green." _

_"It's weird at times, but…let's talk about you." _

_"That'll take a while," Kimberly said sitting up with a sigh. _

_"I'm not leaving anytime soon." _

_"What, wait, school and…" Tommy shook his head and pulled her to lay on his chest. _

_"The only I have to do is to be concerned with you." _

_For the next 4 hours, Kimberly and Tommy talked. The girls came in that late Sunday evening, to hear a guy's voice in Kimberly's room. Kimberly explained everything to the girls not to worry. Kimberly told Tommy about her newly acquired bad habits. _

_"The first weighing was soo embarrassing, Tommy." _

_"I'll bet. Being told in front of some girls you just met that you need to lose weight is hard to take." _

_"Plus, it was soo hard losing the weight. Nothing worked! I even thought skipping a meal here and there would. I don't know, maybe I should have…" _

_"How much do you weigh now?" _

_"I can't..." _

_"How much?" _

_"92." _

_"Kimberly, you were like 120 at Christmas." _

_"I know." Kimberly rubbed his chest. "You don't understand, Tommy. To work at this level, you gotta be thin and smaller…" _

_"Why, to fly higher, go a bit faster?" Kimberly nodded. "That may be true. But in the long run, your body can't take this, it's going to eventually give out. Kimberly, passing out yesterday was a sign. Your body needs to stop this. It's too dangerous." _

_"No, I am fine, okay. I usually drink much more, but I was nervous and… It's a few months away, Tommy. July is like a heartbeat away. I promise then, I will go back to normal, I swear." _

_"No, I can't let you continue like this. I won't." Kimberly sat up. _

_"Well, you can't stop me, this is my dream, and I'm not giving it up." _

_That fight was the first of many that day and in the coming days. Tommy found Kimberly heading to out early the next morning. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"OUT!" She said brushing her wet hair. _

_"No, you're not. Come on. I thought we had came to the conclusion that you are getting help. You are stopping this insane habit now." _

_"I don't want to listen to you, please, teleport back home, I don't need you here. This all was a mistake." _

_"I don't think it was. You wouldn't be wearing that ring, if it all was." Tommy had put the engagement ring back on her finger, last night. She seems happy to take it back, since she did say yes again. Kimberly went to take it off, but Tommy stopped her. He shook her hand and kissed her hand. "Please, don't shut me out, when we have gotten somewhere." Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. _

_Dominique knocked on her door. _

_"Kim, are you okay?" Kimberly pulled from Tommy. _

_"I'm fine, Domi, I just…what's up?" _

_"Well, Coach wanted me to make sure you made it to this afternoon's meeting, since you missed the meeting this morning." _

_"I'll be there." _

_"Want me to wait?" _

_"Uh, sure." _

_"Okay," Dominique said leaving the couple. _

_"Good, then you can tell Mr. Schmidt about this." _

_"What? I can't tell him!" _

_"Kimberly, you have to! You need to get help!" _

_"I am fine, gosh!" Kimberly pulled away and slammed the door behind her as she left. _

_Tommy looked up as Kimberly came back into her room. _

_"So, what was that meeting about?" Tommy asked. _

_"Nothing," Kimberly said carrying some papers over to her desk. _

_"Come on, Kim and tell me." _

_"It was just to go through another new training weekly schedule." _

_"Oh, are you hungry?" _

_"Not really, but that doesn't stop you," Kimberly said smiling at him. Tommy kissed her forehead. They ordered some Chinese. Tommy ate as Kim picked around at it, only taking small bites. _

_"You need to eat more than that," Tommy said pointing to her box. _

_"I guess, I wasn't that hungry." _

_"You didn't eat breakfast." _

_"I'm fine, gosh," Kimberly said sitting her box down. _

_"Kim, come on, eat." _

_"Why can't you just leave it as it is?" _

_"Because I love you too much to let you do this to yourself." She pulled away from his grasp. _

_"Maybe you shouldn't," Kimberly said standing up. "I don't need your help. I'll be fine." Tommy shook his head. _

_"You honestly think your body can last any more months like this?" _

_"Girls do it for years," Kimberly said sitting in front of him. He grabbed her hands. _

_"And their body takes the toll damage of those years. Do you really think their bodies went back to normal?" Kimberly shrugged. "I will get you off this. I promise you." Kimberly went to his lap. He held her. Her head pillowed into his chest. Tommy kissed the side of her head.

* * *

_

_The next morning, Tommy woke up to find Kimberly about to leave the room quietly again. _

_"What time is it?" _

_"Like 8, I got a tutorial lesson today and drop off some things," Kimberly said. _

_"Will you come back here soon?" _

_"Uh, probably, after practice." _

_"No, you're not practicing today?" _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because!" Tommy said sitting up, wiping his eyes clear. _

_"Sorry, I gotta keep in shape. I know I just won Pan-Global and that was great in all, but I still got Nationals and Olympic trials coming up in 3 months." _

_"NO! Kim, you are not training any more here." _

_"Oh, come off it!" Kimberly yelled dropping her gym bag. She pinned her hair up and grabbed her bookbag. _

_"Your mother is coming today." _

_"What?" _

_"I called her while you were out yesterday and…she'll be here in a few short hours." _

_"You told her!" _

_"I had to, Kim. You are starving yourself to make the Olympics!" _

_"You had no right!" _

_"I had every right!" _

_"You are had no right! You are unbelievable! How could I have ever trusted you? I hate you!" She yelled and grabbed her gym bag. She slammed the door behind her. Tommy sighed. _

_Coach Schmidt was surprise to see Kimberly wanting to train so hard after just winning Pan-Global, but was eager to keep his great star still shining. _

_"How are you feeling?" _

_"Much better, thanks," Kimberly said putting her bags down. _

_"Well, go start on floor, okay. I'll be by to help you on vault and bars." Kimberly nodded and went to work. _

_

* * *

Tommy caught a cab with Kim's mother and step dad and went to Coach Schmidt's gymnasium. Kim's mother contacted Kim's father on her way from Paris. He too was flying down from New York as well and would be there tonight. Kimberly was training on vault. The assistant had watched her miss for 4 straight vault. _

_"Kimberly, what's going on? Why are you so shaky and nervous today?" _

_"I'm fine, gosh! I just missed." _

_"You've been missing all day, tell me what is it?" _

_"I'm fine!" Kimberly stood up. "Can we just drop it!" Kimberly walked away from vault. Kimberly walked into the locker room. She put on her grips. Coach Schmidt was spotting Leslie on bars. _

_"Kimberly, I want 20 routines to perfection. I'll be over there to soon." _

_"Okay." Kimberly started over just doing her transition move. Coach yelled at Kimberly to complete her routine release more 10 times, with no mistakes. Kimberly nodded and went to do that after she landed her dismount to perfection. _

_By the time, Tommy and Kim's parents got into the gym, Kimberly was performing releases moves. Kimberly felt dizzy and shaky on bars, but she kept going. _

_"Should she be practicing?" Kim's mother asked. Tommy shook his head. Just as he walked over to the bars, Kimberly messed up her release move and lost her grip of the bar coming crashing to the mats. Kim's parents gasped as Tommy ran to Kimberly. She lay still on the mats. _

_"Kim, Kimberly," Tommy said touching her shoulder. "No, Kimberly…please don't..." Tommy went to lift Kimberly up. _

_"No! Don't move her," an Assistant said. "The ambulance is on its way."

* * *

_

_Tommy watched the stretcher carry her away into the ambulance and to the hospital. Tommy paced outside along with Kim's parents as the doctor looked in on Kimberly. _

_"How is she, doctor?" Kim's father asked. _

_"We have given her a drug to keep her still for now. There seems to be no permanent damage to the spine and neck." _

_"That's wonderful right?" _

_"Of course." _

_"Why won't she wake then?" _

_"We're keeping her in a comatose state." _

_"Why?" _

_"I am a bit concerned with the little swelling around her brain. I hope with this rest, that it should go down tonight." _

_"And if not?" _

_"We could be looking at permanent brain damage." Kim's mother gasped. "I want you all to know we are doing our best to help Kimberly out. I have to warn you though, we found malnutrition with your daughter as well. In time, we can hope her body will heal itself. In a way, her fall was a warning, it's up you all to make her listen to her body," the Doctor said. Coach Schmidt came by with some flowers. _

_"How is she?" _

_"How does she look?!" Tommy yelled pushing him away. Tommy wouldn't let him near Kimberly' s room. _

_"Tommy, calm down," Kim's mother said pulling him away with Dominique, DD and Lauren. _

_"Believe it or not, I do want what is best for her," Coach Schmidt said. " I would never wish any harm to her. She has become like a daughter to me." _

_"She was starving herself to please you!" _

_"I'm sorry, she thought she had to do that. I never wanted her to think that she had..." _

_"You're sorry, Kimberly is laying in there and you're sorry! You pushed her to this! You didn't stop her!"

* * *

_

_Next day _

_Kimberly woke up and found her mother and father sleeping near her bed. Tommy was sitting at her side. _

_"Tommy," Kimberly whispered. He touched her forehead with a smile. _

_"Hey, Beautiful." _

_"Am I okay?" _

_"You're going to be fine." Tommy kissed her forehead. Kim's mother and father woke up. _

_"Is she…?" Tommy nodded. _

_"Kimberly!" They rushed to her side. _

_"Mom! Dad!" _

_"OH, baby," Kim's mother said kissing her cheek. _

_"Morning princess." _

_"I'm sorry, Mommy, Dadddy, I'm soo sorry," Kimberly said as tears fell. _

_"Shhhh, it'll be okay, you hear baby girl. You'll be fine." Kimberly nodded. _

_"You scared us, kiddo," Kim's stepfather, Pierre, said as he took her hand. "You rest now. We'll all be here when you wake up." Kimberly nodded and went back to sleep.

* * *

_

_4 days later, Kim was released from the hospital. After breakfast, Kimberly was made to rest a little before getting up again. Kimberly woke from her nap. She went outside and found her parents and Tommy with boxes. _

_"What are all these boxes for?" _

_"Help us out," Kim's mother said opening another box. Kimberly lifted a box. _

_"You're going back home with me," Tommy said with a smile. _

_"Home?" _

_"Yeah, I've decided that…" Kimberly cut off her mother. _

_"You're moving me?" _

_"Honey, you nearly broke your neck a week ago!! You can't stay here and train." _

_"No, you can't do this! Mom, this is not fair! You can't make this decision without me! This is my life remember!" _

_"Honey, listen! You can do your gymnastic, just not right now, not this year, not here, and not with Coach Schmidt." _

_"I'm not going any where," Kimberly said throwing the boxes down. _

_"Kim…" _

_"Beautiful, please…" _

_"No! This is my dream! And I'm not ready to give it up!" She ran out of the suite. _

_

* * *

_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot has turned on the fasten seat belt sign as we have begun our decent into the local Atlanta Airport. Please make sure your tray tables are in their upright position and your seat belts are fastened. I will be down aisle to collect any last trash you need to dispose of. Right now the time is 3:14, and it is a scorching 102 degrees."

Tommy looked up, as he was shocked from his flash back as Katherine buckled up next to him.

"We are here, oh man, I can't wait. This is great, an Olympics in America! Next time, Australia, isn't this just amazing?" Katherine took Tommy's hand as the plane started it's decent to the airport. Tommy looked out the window and sighed.

"Kimberly."

"What was that, Tommy?" Katherine asked. Tommy turned his head from the window and looked at his girlfriend.

"Nothing. You're right, this is going to be great." Tommy smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Jason, Katherine, Zack, Aisha, Trini and Billy arrived to the USA gymnastic center gym that afternoon of July 15th. Most of the countries had to share gyms around Atlanta, Georgia before the actually Olympic Games could take place, Wednesday. There were dozens of centers much like the one America trains in set up across Georgia for the multiple countries, as well as other sports to train in. 

In the background, blasting dance mix could be heard. Kimberly had asked her assistant trainers, Marty with the other assistant, Maggie to take the 2 SUVs normally used to take the 2 gymanstic teams around the city to go to the airport and get Kim's friends and drop them off at the Center to see Kimberly in action with the other ladies. The Women's USA gymnastic team was winding down a long morning of training, with the Opening ceremony coming in just 2 short days.

With the coaches away in their meeting, the girls were supposed to be just warming down, but Shannon Miller, the women's captain, thought it was time to break out the exhibition the team planned on giving the American audience not caring about the outcome in the Games. The Olympics would have an ending gymnastics Gala, coming after individual finals, no matter the outcome the host country, America, would have a team dance number. DD and Kimberly worked on the choreography for several numbers with the girls, knowing they had time to train for them.

Girls were performing to one of their exhibition show s, this one entitled Mambo #5, Kim's new favorite song of the moment _(Okay, my fave at the moment, but hey, my story)_ DD and Kimberly choreographed the number when they arrive 2 weeks ago at the American Olympic boot camp in Colorado. Both wanting a little entertaining for the ladies to relax and have fun with during such a stressful time. Gymnastics for the men and women started in the just the first week of the Olympics Games. Men beginning their Olympic journey first, on Day 3. Team finals for the ladies coming on Day 5, very early in the competition.

Tommy was surprised, with the rest to see Kimberly and the girls dancing flirty and sexy. Men's team standing on the sidelines cheering and hooting the girls along as they performed the show. The girls started off snapping their fingers to the beats of the opening credits.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number 5 _

_One, two, three, four, five _

_Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride _

_To the liqueur-store around the corner _

_The boys say they want some gin and juice _

_But I really don't wanna _

The girls hopped into a back flip to the bang of the music. Each girl was doing spins and jumps. They did slight introduces of themselves to the opening verses before getting ready for a floor run pass with winks to the guys.

_Beerbust like I had last week _

_I must stay deep _

_Because talk is cheap _

_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita _

_And as I continue you know _

_They are getting sweeter _

_So what can I do I really beg and you my lord _

_To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly _

_It's all good let me dump it _

_Please set in the trumpet _

_A little bit of Monica in my live _(Kerri Strug started with a back double tuck and layout punch front)

_A little bit of Erica by my side _(Shannon Miller ended her run with a full twisting layout)

_A little bit of Rita is all I need _(Lil Dominique did a back double pike for her run)

_A little bit of Tina is what I see _(Amanda did a simple double twist with a front layout)

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun _(Amy Chow did her famous triple twist floor run)

_A little bit of Mary all night long (_DD did a double layout)

_A little bit of Jessica here I am_(And Kimberly was last with her floor run of an Arabian double tuck)

_A little bit of you makes me your man_

Each girl pointed to each other before the final line of the chorus

Each girl danced around before they blew a kiss to the crowd

_Mambo Number 5 _

The girls stopped and formed a line. They went into the next choreographed moves to the second verse of the song

_Jump and down go and move it all around _

_Shake your head to the sound _

_Put your hand on the ground _

_Take one step left _

_And one step right _

_One to the front and one to the side _

_Clap your hands once _

_And clap your hands twice _

_And if it looks like this _

_Then you are doing it right _

The girls did a different running pass to their particular line of the chorus the second and third time through the song. Kimberly ended her run with a series of front flips ending with a front 1 ½ twist.

_A little bit of Monica in my live _

_A little bit of Erica by my side _

_A little bit of Rita is all I need _

_A little bit of Tina is what I see _

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun _

_A little bit of Mary all night long _

_A little bit of Jessica here I am _

_A little bit of you makes me your man _

Girls played a fake air trumpet before going into their final floor passes to the song. Kimberly did her final pass with a double layout.

_A little bit of Monica in my live _

_A little bit of Erica by my side _

_A little bit of Rita is all I need _

_A little bit of Tina is what I see _

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun _

_A little bit of Mary all night long _

_A little bit of Jessica here I am _

_A little bit of you makes me your man _

The girls did spins, before doing a final single flying back flips, running and hiding as the song said before ending on the ground in a circle to the last beat of the song.

_I do all to _

_Fall in love with a girl like you _

_You can't run and you can't hide _

_You and me gonna touch and sky _

Kimberly looked up to see the guys standing near the floor as she stood up. Kimberly gasped with a huge smile.

"Aisha! Trini!" Kimberly rushed over to her friends. Kimberly caught Aisha and Trini in big hugs. Zack and Rocky swung around Kimberly before she came face-to-face to Tommy.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kimberly looked besides Tommy and saw Billy. "Billy!" Kimberly hugged Billy forgoing Tommy.

The coach arrived from their meeting, not pleased with the actions of their women's team.

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" Kimberly looked back to see the coaching staff lead by Coach Bella Karolyi.

"Over here now ladies." Kimberly made a slight face at the girls, biting her bottom lip as she turned back to everyone else.

"I'll be right back guys. Just…wait here." Kimberly walked back over with girls and formed a line of girls. The coaches were not happy to find their girls not cooling down from their training, but horsing around to blaring music. They yelled at the girls.

"You should know better Shannon!"

"Yes, sir. We are so sorry, sir."

"You ladies will have to take things much more serious than this once the Games being! I am very disappointed in all of you! Go, shower now!" The girls' heads went down and they all walked into the locker room. The guys started packing away their things, trying to sneak away from a yelling.

"And don't think we don't know that you fellows were all egging them on, Blaine!" Blaine looked up as innocent as he could. "Go, lockers immediately, the other countries will be wanting their time to train."

"Yes sir." Blaine led the men's teams to the guy's locker room.

* * *

Kimberly came out the lockers with the girls and boys, they were laughing and talking. 

"Oh, everybody, I want you to meet my bestest friends from Angel Grove. That's Jason, Billy, Aisha, Trini…Zack, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Katherine, and Tanya. This is the women's team lead by the Ms. Shannon Miller, and that's Kerri Strug, DD, Dominique Dawes, the little one is Dominique Moceanu, our Georgia peach, Amy Chow and Amanda Borden. "

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, wow, nice to meet you too." Everyone exchanged hands and smiles.

"What are we, chop liver?"

"Oh, that's the men's team, bunch of losers, especially those two. Burger and Blaine."

"Hush, Pinky. Nice to meet you all, Kimberly talks about you all," John said shaking a few hands.

"John Roethlisberger, loser." Kimberly smiled.

"Speaking of loser, Pinky," John said shaking Zack's hand. "Speak ill again to me and you might not get my gifts."

"Pinky?" Aisha asked looking at Kimberly.

"Nickname."

"That's right, Kim," Blaine said.

"Sorry my sexy fellows, that is the men's team, lead by John and Blaine Wilson. That's Keith, DeMarcus, Alex, Scott, and Benjamin."

"Oh, and this is yours," Blaine said handing Kimberly over a huge gym bag and another bag. "We got everything you need."

"Really, everything?"

"Of course, Beautiful." Tommy slightly flinched at that nickname that came with ease from Blaine's lips. That was his and only his nickname.

"Oh! Thank you! Well, this is great, I thought I would have to wait on gift, but I got gifts," Kimberly said with huge smiles.

"Wow, gifts, thanks," Aisha said looking into the bag with Kimberly.

"Yeah, what are they?"

"Well, we got tons of boxes from the Olympic village once we arrived 2 days ago. Each one of us got like 2 boxes of American items, like our suits, glitter, face paints, hats, bows, the works. And I thought I would make you guys something special too, plus I got these…." Kimberly pulled out 2 envelopes filled with tickets.

Athletes chosen to this great honor that is to represent the USA in the Olympics, were given USA suits, nearly 5 suits for their competitions, hats, jackets, sweat suits, shirts, sunglasses, the works. Each team was given a set of walkie-talkie phones with their coaching staff as well.

"What is this?" Jason asked taking an envelope from Kimberly.

"These are your tickets, silly, free of charge. And here are your passages."

"You got all of us passages?"

"Wow, Kim, that must have cost you a fortune."

"Nah, she just got really great friends," Blaine said putting his arm around Kimberly.

"Too great."

"Yeah, plus if you want to see other sports, you can. I mean, this is the Olympics in America. I know I would love to see some swimming and track myself."

"You just find that runner, Michael Johnson hot," John said.

"He has gold shoes, how cool is that. Oh, and here you go." Kimberly pulled out a red/white/blue stripped cell phone walkie-talkie. Billy examined it as Kimberly handed it to him. "Coach gave each of us a phone, so we all can be in touch. I'm giving you mine. Line 3 connects you guys to the girls and me. For the most part, just stay off circuits 1 and 2, that's the Coaches' lines and they get pissed when we talk to each other through that line."

"Especially at 3am for some late night snacking." Kimberly laughed at Blaine.

"Just say my name and the girls will hand me a phone. I'll be able to find you guys wherever you are."

"Wow, thanks Kimberly," Jason said taking the phone next.

"Blaine, are you taking them to their place first?"

"Sure, we got you great rooms for these weeks."

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you have to ask?" Rocky asked looking at Kimberly. Kimberly laughed. She took Rocky's arm.

"Oh, Rocky. How I have missed that stomach. Let's go drop you stuff off first, and then we can go hang out at the gymnastic home. It's huge with a big screen TV in the living room."

"Only because you girls cheated to beg for it." Kimberly smiled at Blaine.

"He's lying. Come on."

* * *

Kimberly unlocked the door to her home. Both teams hung out in the same place.The teams were staying in a private home, in the mist of the Olympic Village, bonding, training and generally focusing on the job at hand. The coaches thought best for the girls to have a place outside the USA housing center. A home for themselves. 

"Wow, this can't be all yours?" Trini said walking in first.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Kimberly asked letting everyone pass her as they went inside.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"I know. All the other sports had to share 2 complex buildings, but we got our own place. It's like our home, our solitude."

"So, 14 people share this?"

"Yep, 6 bedrooms, 2 rooms have a triple bed," Kimberly said closing the door behind the final person, Tommy. Kimberly smiled at him.

"You look well," Tommy said.

"Thanks, I feel well, good."

"Good."

"How are you?" Kimberly asked.

"Good." Kimberly nodded.

"Kimberly, this can't be the TV!"

"Yes, Jason, that is the TV."

The gang hung around chowing down on their take-out with the 2 teams. Kimberly was sharing the loveseat with Dominique laughing at Zack's recent mishaps with a girl in Europe, Jason giving out the true details that Zack tried to hide.

"Wow, can't believe the opening ceremony is so soon."

"I know."

"Excited, nervous, worried..."

"Uh, all 3 and more for me," Dominique Moceanu said.

"It's gets better somewhat when you have done it before," Shannon said. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, but it's still nerve-wreaking."

"You can eat, sleep and dream this day, and then you're here and it's just an incredible feeling," Kimberly said drinking her water. "I can't wait, though I know my insides will be daggers that night we first compete."

"Oh, you ladies will be fine," Blaine said. "This is the strongest gymnastic team ever in history, everyone says that."

"Yeah, but we still gotta compete. That gold medal is not just going to be handed to us based on that."

"Kim's right, we have a hard task ahead."

"Oh, but we'll be fine, we have our lil clone Nadia, spark plug here." Dominique Moceanu blushed.

"And the Hart attack." Kimberly laughed at Kerri's remark. They finished up their plates.

"Man, I wish I could have got you guys tickets to the Opening Ceremony."

"Kimberly, you have done so much so far, we can watch it on TV like the millions of other people will be doing."

"Yeah, especially on this TV."

"Good, because we needed someone to tape it for us," DD said.

"We can do that," Zack said smiling at Dominique Dawes. He had been flirting with her ever since he laid eyes on her. "So, when did you get into gymnastics?"

"Since I was 4."

"Cool, I was thinking about doing gymnastics myself."

"Since when?!" Kimberly asked.

"Since I was little," Zack said at Kimberly shooting glares to her. "I mean, I love to dance myself."

"Yeah, what type of dancing is that?"

"Hip hop of course, with a mix of my kind of soul."

"I dig soul."

"You do, huh?" Zack smiled. Kimberly shook her head.

* * *

Next day 

Kimberly woke up with Shannon early in the morning. It was barely 7. Kimberly yawned as she sleepily walked into the kitchen for juice.

"Want to help me make breakfast?"

"Sure," Kimberly said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Get much rest?"

"Some."

"Good, make sure you get much more tonight because once the Games start, the excitement builds and you find yourself laying wide awake in bed for hours."

"Did that happen to you?"

"I was wreck for 2 days straight."

"Yeah, but hey, today is the last training session in that crummy gym, then we get to do it under the great Olympic Rings."

"Yeah, we will officially be Olympians after tomorrow."

"I thought we aren't Olympians until we actually compete in the Games."

"Nope, the moment we walk during the Opening Ceremony, we are Olympians."

"Wow." Shannon patted Kimberly's back as she broke another egg.

"Yeah." Kerri was the next girl to come into the kitchen.

"Something smells good!"

"Kimberly is making omelets, what would you like?"

"Uh, just cheese."

"Make mine a double," DD said. "Kimberly, why didn't you tell me how hot Zack was, because pictures didn't do that boy justice."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us how hot your friends were, they should have been here days ago!" Kimberly laughed.

"I guess to me, they are just my boys."

"Hot boys."

* * *

Kimberly was to show her friends around the Olympic Village after her final training session before the Opening Ceremony tomorrow night. She told them to meet her for lunch at the gym, since she figured the team would be done with their session around that time, haven gotten to the gym around 8 am. Kimberly was training on floor with DD and Kerri. Kimberly did her triple twist and popped out early, stepping out of bounds. Kimberly hadn't been sticking any floor passes today. Kimberly let out a groan and stepped back up to the floor mat. Each girl's music was playing repeatedly in the complex so the girls could get used to having music playing as they train. Coach Bella Karolyi felt the girls should get used to it again since at the Olympic trials it was a bit different training with just American athletes music playing. 

"Kimberly!" Kimberly took a breath and walked over to head coach Bella. "Sit down." Kimberly sighed and walked to the lines of chairs. Bella squatted before her. "Where is that fire, that soul?"

"Here."

"Is it? Because you have been one distracted gymnast since we arrived. Are you eating alright?"

"Of course!"

"Kimberly, I know you had your problems earlier this year with eating…"

"That was earlier. I am fine, okay. Ask Shannon, ask anyone!"

"Please, don't lie to me."

"I'm not! I swear it!"

"Okay. Go have a drink and move to vault. You are just not in sync enough to be doing floor."

"Yes sir." Kimberly got her water bottle and moved over to vault.

* * *

After 5 passes, an assistant stopped Kimberly. She groaned as she stepped to the side again on her double front with half twist. 

"You are going to hurt yourself if you keep falling, go, watch Amanda and Kerri."

"Marty, I can…"

"Listen to me, go now."

"Fine!" Kimberly huffed. Blaine and the guys were training as well with the girls. Kimberly stepped aside with the assistant and watched Shannon and Amanda perform their vaults with great landings.

"See, that's the landing I am looking for."

"I'm trying." Kimberly walked away in anger. Kim's friends arrived to the gym, ready for their tour. Blaine finished up his high bar routine after watching Kimberly on vault. He came over to watch Kimberly do her vault, falling off to the side again. Blaine remembered the first time he met Kimberly earlier this year.

* * *

_It was back on January 3rd, early this year, the first day back from holiday vacation and afternoon training session. Kimberly was sitting alone crying outside the gymnasium. She was having about a good day as Blaine was in the gym. Blaine had watched her get chewed out for not concentrating and not being there mentally. Blaine went over to Kimberly to help ease the young gymnast's spirit. _

_"You know, it's bad luck to be so sad so soon in the New Year." Blaine sat down next to Kimberly. "Especially just being the first day back." Kimberly barely looked up, ashamed of her tears. She tried to wipe them away, failing miserable. "So, what is it? The long break made your first practice horrible and Coach not too happy on that or…I know, broke up with your boyfriend." _

_"Ho-how did you know?" Kimberly asked looking up with tears in her eyes, her vision blurred, as the tears burned her eyes. _

_"A beautiful young lady like yourself, had to be about some asshole guy. I know, because I am sometimes an asshole boyfriend." Kimberly slightly smiled. _

_"Yeah right." _

_"Oh, you can ask my girlfriend, or at least I think she's my girlfriend still." _

_"Why would you say that?" Kimberly asked. _

_"We had a fight, something about me not loving her enough." _

_"You don't love her?" _

_"Oh, I do! I love Julie so much, but she feels like because I can't say it to her like she can, means I don't really feel it." _

_"It's not the words that make the love real, it's the way you make her feel." _

_"I know, and I try to tell her and show her how much I truly care, but the words become a mess from my head to my mouth and flowers are just tiresome." _

_"Try a movie or a song, girls love when you can remember their favorite movie or song." Blaine handed Kimberly a tissue. "Thanks." _

_"No, thank you, I'll remember that when I call her." _

_"No problem, just do it fast, don't leave her waiting too long." _

_"So, what really was it for you that has made you cry?" _

_"Uh, both, mostly the second." _

_"He break your heart?" _

_"No, I broke his." Kimberly said trying to clear her vision of tears. _

_"Huh?" _

_"I broke us up." _

_"Why?" _

_"I don't know." Kimberly finally looked at the guy and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you're…you…" _

_"I don't think we met officially…I'm…." _

_"Blaine Wilson, I know!" _

_"You know?" _

_"I love you! I mean, I love your gymnastics," Kimberly said with a blush, embarrassed a bit. _

_"Well, I love yours too, I mean, you're Kimberly Hart, the new Olympic dream girl." _

_"I'm not that good." _

_"You won the World Championship your first time competing, even I'm not that good." _

_"I was lucky." _

_"No, you were great." Kimberly smiled. _

_"I can't believe we are meeting, and I look like this, crying like a baby." _

_"I won't hold it against you." Blaine smiled. _

_"I just, you are the reason I do my vault." _

_"The double front with half twist?" _

_"You know my fault!" _

_"Of course, like I said, you are great." _

_"It's just when I saw you out there doing that triple front, I wanted it, but I couldn't do it." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Not enough height." _

_"What did you do?" Blaine asked. _

_"What?" _

_"The triple vault, how were your landings?" _

_"Always fell on the triples, so I took out one flip, why?" _

_"Did you fall off to a side on the doubles?" _

_"Yeah, my left side, how did you know that?" _

_"And you're right no…" _

_"Left…" _

_"Left-handed, like me, huh. It was the same for me on that vault. I always fell off to my strong side, my left side when I first did that vault. It was strange not to be my right side, my weaker side." _

_"That is strange." _

_"I still have problems if I don't get the right height." _

_"Me too. I crashed so many times at the beginning, I still do on that vault if I'm not concentrating." _

_"You know what my problem was?" _

_"What?" _

_"Punch horse was off for me to the right." _

_"And fixing that made everything better?" _

_"Yeah. Come with me, maybe I can help you." _

_"You want to help me?" _

_"Yeah, we are on the same team, right. And maybe you can help me with my girl, okay?" _

_"Okay." Blaine held his hands out for Kimberly. _

_"Come on," Blaine said. Kimberly was pulled to her feet. "It's too early in the year to be sad, Kimberly." Kimberly nodded and followed Blaine back into the gym. That was the start of their friendship, after that day, the two were inseparable. Blaine helped Kimberly with her gymnastics and Kimberly helped Blaine show Julie how much he loves her. _

_

* * *

_

Blaine stopped Kimberly as she walked back to the line to start her vault.

"Hey, remember what I said before?" Blaine asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"What?"

"You're getting back into that bad habit of falling off to your left side."

"The horse, of course." Kimberly smiled. Kimberly and Blaine moved the horse in front of the vault. Kimberly ran down and did her vault again. This time, she had no steps. She did her vault 2 more times, landing each one perfectly. Kimberly rushed over to Blaine and they hugged.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, it was all you!" They hugged tightly. Kimberly looked passed Blaine's shoulder and saw Tommy's expression. She slowly let herself down from Blaine. "Guys, hey!" Blaine and Kimberly walked over to them. "You guys made it, great."

"Blaine!"

"Oop, gotta go. Don't leave without me."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine went back to training.

"Kimberly!" Shannon called.

"I have to finish up on beam, okay then we go."

"Take your time," Aisha said.

* * *

Kimberly went over to the balance beam. Shannon had finished up her routine with Amy. 

"I want 5 routines."

"Yeah, captain." Kimberly smiled and saluted her.

"Stop it, you and Amanda got the others saluting me. It's embarrassing!"

"Sorry captain."

"Get to work!" Kimberly stood at attention before laughing. She went to do her routines. Tommy was unhappy to see Kimberly being chewed out in front of everyone for not concentrating on beam, which caused several balance checks. Kimberly held back her tears. The girls went to the lockers, but Kimberly walked out the gym. She stood around the side of the gym. Blaine appeared before her.

"Don't listen to that old goat, what does he know?"

"He's right. I am not here."

"It's too damn hard to be perfect every time. So you fell off beam, everyone falls."

"Not me, not beam."

"Hey, you're just getting it out of your system before the real deal." Kimberly smiled. Tommy went outside to check on Kimberly and finds Blaine with her. Blaine wiped under Kim's eyes before cupping her left cheek. "You're too pretty to make that sad face." Kimberly shook her head and held Blaine by the waist. She buried her face against his chest as she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. Being your silly self."

"Hey, I won't let anything hurt my girl." Kimberly sighed and hugged Blaine tighter. Blaine kissed the top of Kim's head. Kimberly and Blaine slowly pulled away with smiles.

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped.

"I uh, just wanted to make sure…that you were okay."

"She's fine," Blaine said. "I don't think we officially met yesterday."

"Oh, right, Tommy this is…."

"Hi, Blaine Wilson, Kim's boyfriend. It's great to finally meet the famous Tommy Oliver. She never shuts up about you or the others. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Blaine and Tommy shook hands. Blaine put his arms around Kimberly's shoulders.

"I guess I will go back inside."

"See you," Blaine said with a huge smile as he waved to Tommy. Tommy walked away back inside.

"Blaine, why did you have to have that?"

"What, the plan remember?"

"I just…I didn't want to…"

"Maybe this way, you won't be so damn distracted by him being here and actually do some good gymnastics." Kimberly sighed, having saw the hurt look in Tommy's eyes when Blaine introduced himself as 'Kim's boyfriend'. Kimberly took her friends around the Village, having fun with Rocky's video camera. He had decided to film everything from arrival to the Games.

* * *

Following Evening 

The women's suite was filled with Kimberly's friends, and friends of the other gymnast ladies. Only the family members, parents and such, got tickets to go to the actually Opening Ceremony to the Olympic Games of '96 tonight. It was July 18th, a Wednesday night. The whole American athletics, coaches and staff shared a lunch together and got a little pep talk from an unlikely source. The President of the United States, Bill Clinton, wished them all luck in their fields of play, claiming they were already heroes representing this country with honor, and go out there to show what the red, white and blue are really made of. That caused a great eruption in cheer from the hundreds of participants for the Olympics.

"Hey, it's coming on!" Jason yelled finally. Everyone was setting around the huge living room in front of the 80" TV.

"Push record!"

"Where's the button!" Rocky asked.

"There!"

"Where?!"

"Billy, help the boy!"

"Hit the button!"

"I am!" Rocky said finally hitting the record button.

"Hush!" Tommy said as NBC final started rolling the opening credits to the Olympic Games.

The 1996 Olympic Opening Night Ceremony in Atlanta Georgia. Everyone sat around the huge screen Tv. The newscaster came on. "Tonight the mighty torch will be ignited in a kaleidoscopic cauldron at the north end of Olympic Stadium. Athletes in a record of 11,000 of them from a record 197 countries will march together, bearing flags to this great stadium. A solemn oath will be taken tonight. The Opening Ceremonies of this Olympic Games are quite unlike any other event on the planet, fairly bursting with emotions shared among people as diverse as the earth itself, people filled with hope, with fear, with celebration upon their very arrival on such a grand stage."

The host country was always the last one to come in, so it was nearly 3 hours before they saw the American team walk out in their red, white and blue suits, hats, sunglasses and flags.

"And here comes the American team, lead by…"

"Hey look at that!" Aisha said.

"Is that…hey, that's Kimberly!" Kimberly along with all the ladies of gymnastics was being carried on the back of the male gymnasts. Blaine carries Kimberly on his back as she waves to the camera. She proud waved her American flag to the camera. They finally took their seats as the party started with musical performances.

"And here we have Michael Rivera who is in the middle of the American team. Michael, who do you have to talk to us tonight?"

"Bob, we have a treat, I have the women's gymnastic team, who got piggyback rides in from the American gentlemen's team. Hi!"

"Hi Mom! Dad! Everybody!"

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi!" The girls waved to the camera guy.

"This has to be the strongest and greatest women's gymnastic team arriving to any Olympics, what do you have to say for that?" Kimberly looked at Shannon.

"I'll hand that one over to our captain." Shannon laughed.

"Yes, we know we have a great team here, and we all know how great this team can and will be…"

"Oh, I think I feel a prediction coming. Kimberly Hart…" The reported turned to Kimberly. "How does it feel to be where you were, when just a few months ago, you were not yourself and checked into a clinic for girls with eating disorders?"

"Well, this is just amazing! I mean, this is the Olympics! Every young gymnast's dream and I am here. All what happened, happened in the past and it has given me the strength to be here tonight."

"And how was the walk or shall I say, ride in?"

"Well, when you have this great guy carrying you it was just sweet to take it all in."

"Blaine Wilson, anything else to add about that walk in."

"Well, we guys felt that our girls need to be off their feet before the Games," Blaine said with a smile. "We want nothing to coming between our future gold medallists." Kimberly smiled. Blaine kissed her cheek after putting his arm around Kimberly. Tommy's jealousy rose immediately as he watched Blaine kiss Kimberly on the cheek.

* * *

July 20th, Day 3 of the 1996 Olympic Games. The men's gymnastic team went into the team Compulsories with the match up with the top countries. Blaine led the men's team to 4th place spot with the Russian men in the lead. The men's team none to please with the finish, but still had tomorrow night in the finals to make a stand for a medal and this was the highest finish during any Olympic Games for the men's team. Russian gymnastics was strong for this Games who would be a tough match for both the men and ladies. 

Kimberly met Blaine outside after the competition was over with.

"You okay?" Blaine shrugged. "I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Hey, don't be. We still have tomorrow night, anything is possible."

"Yeah, that's right." The women's Compulsories were to start the following night after the men's team finals.

"I wouldn't be so concerned okay."

"I don't know, if the Russian men were that strong and the women are tons better, how do we stand a chance?"

"Get the girls together."

"Why?"

"Just do it and put on that dress."

"Okay?" Blaine smiled and kissed Kimberly's hand.

"Be ready at 7." Blaine went into the locker rooms. Kimberly stood there with a funny look on her face, wondering what that boy had planned. Shannon came over to Kimberly.

"What is it?"

"Remember those party dresses Blaine made sure every girl brought?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's time to wear them."

"Okay."

_The Final chapter is next :P_


	32. Love Is Simply Wonderful

**FINAL CHAPTER GUYS!**

**_I Swear It! Wiping the tears away myself :(_**

**Chapter 32: Love Is Simply Wonderful **

**Enjoy :P**

That night

The girls went to their suites and put on their party dresses. They had to sneak out, since the coaches had them on strict curfew.

"This is so bad, if we get caught…"

"Shannon, stop worrying!"

"We are supposed to be resting up, in bed!" The cab pulled up to the location Blaine informed them.

"Okay, this is weird." Shannon watched as the guys were waiting outside a haunting looking mansion with red roses.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Yeah, what is this place?" Shannon asked.

"A little party, come on inside sexy ladies."

"In a haunted house, how exactly is this supposed to help us?"

"You will see."

* * *

A party was set up inside the house. Kimberly led into the house by Blaine. She was dressed hot pink and black short tulle dress and pink strappy heels. All their friends were there, already hanging out and chatting when the ladies arrived. All the girls couldn't believe the decorations the guys went to for them to have fun tonight. 

"The guests of honor have arrived!" The crowd clapped to the arrival of the women's team.

"Now, let's have a bit of fun before tomorrow night."

"Well…."

"Come on Shannon!"

"We got dip…."

"And caramel turtles." Shannon finally smiled.

"Agreed," Shannon said.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"But we still have to be in bed by 11." All the girls groaned. DD caught a familiar face and smiled.

"Oh, whatever," DD said as Zack took her hand to dance. "I'm having fun tonight!"

"You go girl!" Kimberly hooted.

"Yeah!"

* * *

At around 11, Shannon was making a fuss about it being so late. But Blaine had another slight surprise. While the rest stayed and partied, Blaine, and John left with Kimberly, Shannon, and Kerri, the rest stayed to have a little more fun, especially DD with Zack. 

"Blaine, what are we doing here?" Blaine was picking the lock to the back of the gymnasium.

"I say we have one fun training session before the big competition."

"You stole a key!"

"Correction, I borrowed a key." The door opened. "Come on." They walked around the empty gym.

"Can you believe that tomorrow this place will be filled with like 40 thousand people?"

"I know, all cheering us on." Kimberly looked up in amazement. She had the same look when the team first had training sessions after the Opening Olympic Ceremony. Camera flashing everywhere, it was simply amazing. She was astonished to be here for the men's team under the bright lights just tonight. Now back, the gym empty, just perfect for them.

"Let's have some fun." Blaine loaded a dance mix CD into the huge stereo system. Blaine pulled Kimberly to the floor mat for a dance, getting laughs from the others. Shannon ran her hand along the beam as Kerri and John were dancing. She smiled. Blaine was on the floor mat, doing some simple passes.

"Let's see what you go." Kimberly kicked off her heels. She went did some back flips into a flyaway behind Blaine.

* * *

Tommy sneaked out from the party and followed Blaine and the others. Kimberly looked so beautiful tonight in her hot pink and black crystal pleated dress. Tommy had never seen Kimberly look so relaxed as she was doing gymnastics with Blaine. "Red Light Special" came on from the stereo. Kimberly danced around; doing running passes to music as Blaine watched. They danced together hotly. 

"Tommy!" Tommy shook his head as Kimberly pulled herself from Blaine. Kimberly looked at Blaine and rushed after Tommy. "Tommy! Tommy, will you just wait!"

"Why?" Kimberly caught Tommy by the arm.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked slightly out of breath from chasing him.

"Believe it or not, I came here to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. I'm happy for you, happy for both of you."

"Happy for… Tommy, wait…"

"Good luck at the Games."

"Tommy wait…"

"Good luck Kimberly." Tommy walked away. Kimberly sighed.

* * *

Next day 

Shannon shook her head as Kimberly pounded the floor mat after she missed her Arabian double front, coming off the mat into out of bounds.

"I hope you won't do that tomorrow night," Shannon said as she passed Kimberly to do her running pass. Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked away from the mat. If she didn't get her head off Tommy and last night, she was going to be mess for Compulsories. Kimberly sat on the sidelines in a chair, watching the girls train.

* * *

_Only a few people knew what it took to get Kimberly here. When she ran out that suite back in February, she never spoke of where she went, not even to Tommy. It was late that evening before Kim finally came home. Tommy and Kim's parents were packing away still. Kim's mother on the phone still trying to find Kimberly. Kimberly came into the suite quietly. _

_"How are you?" Kim's mother asked as she put the phone down. Kimberly shrugged. "Where did you go?" _

_"No where." _

_"Are you okay?" Tommy asked. Kimberly shrugged. She hugged him. _

_"Let's go home." Tommy smiled and held Kimberly tighter. _

_Kimberly sat on the plane ride back to Angel Grove with Tommy. Tommy was holding her hands. _

_"Everything is going to be great, now that you are home. Trust me." But was everything going to be great now that she was home. Kimberly looked out the window as the most tramatic flashback came to her.

* * *

Kimberly could still see the first time she was being weighed as if it was happening now. _

_"You're going to have to lose 10 pounds." _

_"What?" _

_"Kimberly, you need to lose 10 pounds." _

_"But this is good for a girl my height." _

_"Do you want to be good or great?" Kimberly was slightly taken back by that question. _

_"Great." _

_"Okay then, you have to lose 10 pounds. Next!" Kimberly stepped off the scale with shame.

* * *

__Tommy took Kim's hands breaking her memories. _

_"We're home." _

_March came quickly and things that seem to be getting better weren't. Kimberly secretly went back to her old habits. She would skip meals. Tommy had school, so couldn't watch her every meal. Kimberly had gotten up early for a run. She poured a bowl of cereal, taking one bite, but trashed the rest and put the dirty bowl in the sink and went to shower. Tommy came out from his shower when she came into his room. _

_"Have you eaten?" _

_"Yeah, some cereal," Kimberly said going into the bathroom after finishing some water. Tommy nodded and went upstairs to make some cereal himself. He saw the open box and closed the box after getting himself a bowl. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"Uh, shopping." _

_"Shopping? Didn't you, Katherine and Tanya just do that this weekend?" _

_"So, I want to shop again!" Kimberly snapped. _

_"Fine," Tommy said. Kimberly dropped Tommy off to school, as she took his car to the mall. Tommy's mother was throwing some bad take-out and saw the cereal in the trash. She immediately called Tommy at school on his lunch break. _

_"Are you sure, Mom?" _

_"Yes, she's going back to it, Tommy. We better stop this immediately." _

_"I'll talk to her today. Can you leave us to be alone this afternoon?" _

_"Okay, you're father and I were thinking about visiting my mother this weekend. We can leave this afternoon." _

_"Thanks, Mom." _

_"Take care, son." _

_"I will," Tommy said hanging up and sighing. _

_After school, Kimberly was waiting for Tommy in the school parking. He had a bad look on his face. _

_"Hey, tiger!" Kimberly opened the door for him. He saw the bags in the back. "You look like you've had a rough day, something wrong?" _

_"I would rather talk once we get home." _

_"Okay," Kimberly said. They drove in silence. Tommy helped her carry some of her things inside. "I got some really cute things for the room, I think you will like." _

_"Why are you doing it again?" _

_"Doing what?" She put her things down. _

_"My mother found cereal in the trash. So, don't lie to me. Why are you doing it again?" _

_"I'm not, gosh! Don't you believe me?" Tommy shook his head. _

_"Look me in the eyes," Tommy said pulling her to face him. "And tell me you are not doing it." _

_"Let me go," Kimberly yelled trying to pull her arms away from Tommy's tight grasp. _

_"You can't do it, because you are!. Gosh, Kim, how can you be soo stupid?!" _

_"Don't yell at me!" _

_"I will yell and scream, until you get it through your thick skull. This is all dumb! Starving yourself is stupid!" Kimberly had tears in her eyes. "And those tears won't help. I will not go through this again. I am fighting to keep you alive, but if you won't even help yourself, then I am just wasting my time." _

_"You are being unfair! You don't know what I have to do!" _

_"Unfair! I'm unfair! You are you starving yourself!" _

_"I'm fine! I am fine! Please, I just…" _

_"I won't watch you kill yourself! I'm putting you into a hospital." _

_"What?" _

_"A place for girls like you." _

_"I won't go!" _

_"You no longer have a choice." Kimberly shook her head. _

_"I won't go. You can't make me." _

_"I will, so don't try me. You're going tomorrow morning. I have set up everything." _

_"You can't do that, you can't do this to me!" _

_"Kimberly, I love you and I'm trying to save your life. Pack some things tonight." Kimberly shook her head.

* * *

_

Kimberly gasped as she snapped from her flashback to hear someone yelling her name.

"Are you just going to sit there and daydream?"

"What?"

"You still have bars!"

"Oh right." Kimberly got up and went to put on her bar grips. Kimberly called Tommy after another break, but Katherine picked up.

_"He doesn't want to speak to you." _

"Please, Katherine, put him on the phone now."

_"My boyfriend doesn't want to speak to you!" _

"Oh don't you fucking dare, pull the holy boyfriend shit on me Katherine! I need to speak with Tommy right now!"

_"You have competition to prepare for, leave Tommy alone!" _Katherine hung up the phone. Kimberly gasped at the phone.

"You bitch!" Kimberly immediately opened a link back to the phone. "Listen here, you, self-seeking bitch I am not asking, I am telling you to put Tommy on this fucking phone!"

_"I will do no such thing!" _

"This is not about you! Damnit!"

_"This is about Tommy, my boyfriend so obviously this is about me! Leave him alone, haven't you done enough!" _

"Tommy and I were friends long before…"

_"Before you broke his heart?" _

"I didn't…"

_"You threw it all away!" _

"I did what I had to do, you bitch!"

_"No, you're the selfish bitch here, Kimberly." _

"You good for nothing blonde airhead bitch," Kimberly screamed. "What true friend dates your friend's ex?!" Katherine gasped.

_"That is just…" _

"What, the truth! Tommy and I are, were, whatever, you waited what, a few weeks before you made your move."

_"For you information I …"_ Tommy was listening to the fighting from the doorway.

"Like I even care! You will never have what Tommy and I have, had, whatever, just put him on the damn phone!"

_"Give me the phone, Katherine."_ Katherine looked up, haven't seen Tommy standing there. Katherine groaned and handed over the phone. _"What do you want Kimberly?" _

"To talk, please, I just…I have to explain…"

_"There is nothing left to explain. And I would appreciate if you don't yell and attack my girlfriend in this manner again. Goodbye." _

"Tommy, wait…"

* * *

Kimberly was depressed after another failing day at the gym before the start of the Compulsories tomorrow night. She only had a few hours to shake off the disappointment of practice, get dinner and rest for tomorrow night. Kimberly only felt this disappointing when she remembered the day when she finally realized her eating disorder was going to kill her if she didn't change and fast. It was the day she left Tommy. No one knew what had changed in Kimberly to make her come back stronger and more confident than ever before, but knew it happened that month.

* * *

_Blaine found out about Kim's illness in March when she ran away from Tommy when he tried to put her into a girls' hospital for eating disorders. Blaine found Kimberly alone in her room with just a single bag. _

_"Hey." _

_"Hey." Kimberly opened her bag. _

_"What are you doing here, I thought you left?" _

_"I'm back." _

_"Only one bag." _

_"I didn't need much more." _

_"Right. So, what is it, stuffing yourself then puking it up or no food at all?" _

_"Who told you that? That's ridiculous!" _

_"Is it? I mean, I wouldn't have believed it, not from you, but now I do see it. Look, do you think you're the only one doing this, because I know tons of girls that have." _

_"I don't know what you are talking about," Kimberly said. Blaine stopped her and pulled Kimberly to facing him. _

_" You gotta be thin to win, right. To soar higher, bend better. Sit down." _

_"Blaine, I…" _

_"Sit down." Kimberly and Blaine sat on the bare bed together. "Look, I know okay. But unlike everyone else, I'm not going to force you to change, because that won't help. You have to want to change." _

_"I am fine." _

_"Are you? You think this is working, huh?" _

_"I am winning." _

_"Yeah, you are, but its not because of this. Your body is already not handling the stress, you almost killed yourself a month ago." _

_"I am fine now." _

_"No. You are not fine, you have an eating disorder, Kimberly. I'm your friend and I need you to help me, help you." _

_"Tommy said the same thing and then tried to…" _

_"I know, I talked to your parents. We have decided to send you to a clinic. You will be going tomorrow morning." _

_"Blaine, I can't…" _

_"You will be going. This is one choice you don't get to decide." _

_"What about not forcing me to do something?" _

_"I can't force you to eat, but I can force you to get some help. Please, Kimberly. Your mother, everyone loves you so much, and we can't lose you to this. Tell me you will go to that clinic?" Kimberly didn't look at Blaine. Blaine raised her by the chin. Kimberly looked up at Blaine finally. _

_"Okay." _

_

* * *

_

Kimberly had changed her floor performance this year. It was unheard in the sport to change such an important part of your routine so late in the season, especially an Olympic year. But after the 3-week clinical program and Nationals arriving quickly. Kimberly wanted something special, something that really spoke to her and touched her soul. She changed her entire program to the classical theme music of the 1968 movie, "Romeo and Juliet".

Blaine had come by the clinic to spend some time with Kimberly; they watched the old 1968 version. Kimberly had a dream about performing in the Olympics and she knew that music was to be the start. Kimberly started working on that, and in just 2 weeks, she performed to the music at the United States National competition, where she placed first place to a standing ovation when she finished her floor routine in dramatic fashion.

* * *

_United States National Championships flashback _

_Kimberly walked from the back area into the Philadelphia Complex where the 1996 US National Championship was taking place. It was late May. She took several deep breaths to calm her beating heart, not knowing the true joys set to come this very night. Shannon and Kimberly had become such close friends since most of the gymnastic community had found out about Kim's illness. Everyone made a push to help her and make sure she was okay to compete. _

_Shannon walked over to Kimberly. They hugged. _

_"How are you feeling?" Shannon asked. _

_"Okay. Like I might puke, but not because I want to." Kimberly smiled. _

_"Just nerves, don't worry about them." _

_"I hope so." Shannon smiled. _

_"You just gotta make the top 6, which I know you will. Everything is set after that." _

_"Thanks." _

_Of the 24 girls competing for the Olympics Games in July, only the top 6 were guaranteed their spots to make the Olympic Trials in Colorado at these National Championships. Each rotation had 6 girls competing. Kimberly started the contest on beam, then bars, vault, and finally ending on floor. As Kimberly was warming up, she focused on the task ahead, forgetting her butterflies. Though they were tearing at her stomach. She knew this was a huge step and it wasn't time get scared and quit. _

_Kimberly was 4th up on beam in the 1st rotation. She walked up to the line and nodded, indicating that to the judges she was ready to begin. She landed perfectly her beam routine to the crowd cheers. Kimberly looked up to the scoreboard to see 9.850 flashing. She jumped up and hugged her coach. _

_"You were great, one down, 3 more to go." Kimberly nodded and went to warm up for bars. Coach Blair started working with Kimberly just 2 weeks now, unheard in a sport to have a coach so late. Blair called Kimberly his little consistency, stating she didn't truly need a coach; she was spot on when called upon. _

_"I can't believe it's happening," Pierre said. _

_"Man, she sure looks amazing out there. And healthy," Kim's mother said holding his hand. Kim's coach moved the punch horse, after Kim mounted the bars. She was perfect up to her release move. She had a bit of a pause, where Blair knew she had made a mistake, but Kim made it up for it and continued on. She had to add extra rotation and did her dismount, double layout, landing perfectly. She smiled as she held her hands above her head. Coach Blair hugged Kimberly as she hopped to the sidelines, a huge smile on her face. They high fived and hugged. Scoreboard flashed a 9.775. Kimberly was in a tie for first place with Shannon Miller. _

_Kimberly's next rotation was vault. She hadn't properly got training in her vaults since her leave. Her 2 vaults were: a double front tuck with half twist, degree of difficulty a 10, with her second a full twisting layout, scoring a 9.8. Kim went for her first vault, full twisting layout; she had a bit of a short landing getting a 9.650, after she took a huge step forward. Coach Blair walked with her down the to the line. _

_"You can't step out your landing on this vault, you gotta plant those feet and stay still." Kimberly nodded. "I want to see a 10, don't you?" Kimberly smiled and nodded. She walked back to the line. "You can do it, Kimberly!" Kimberly raised her arms up to the judges. She ran down to 20 feet ramp into her vault, double front with half twist. Kimberly landed perfectly, getting a cheer of applaud from the crowd. The judges smiled and nodded, posting their score. 9.90. Kimberly averaged a 9.775 on vault, however, Shannon got a 9.825 on beam, putting her ahead of Kimberly by 0.050. Shannon was going into bars, as Kimberly was ending the competition on floor and a brand new routine. _

_There was a bit of stereo problem, so Kimberly, the last one up, had to wait to perform. She stood at the sidelines waiting for her turn. Shannon had finished on bars, earning a 9.875. Kimberly had to score a 9.950 or better. No one so far had earned that top score at any rotation. Kimberly waited, flexing her toes on the ground. The stress building greater with the long wait. Kimberly sighed as she waited. _

_After 5 more minutes, every other gymnast had finished whatever apparatus they were on when it was finally Kimberly's turn. All eyes were on her, and only her since she was the only one competing. Kimberly walked to the mat to a round of cheers. She took many deep breaths before she went into her opening pose. Her life, her dreams and Olympic hope on the balance of a 95 second performance. _

_The music started to the music of 'Romeo and Juliet', the classical theme song to the 1968 classic movie. Kimberly's arms moved with softness never before she went into doing the required leaps and spins before going into her first passes. Kimberly's first 2 tumbling passes came back-to-back of each other. The first one, Kimberly threw herself into a front flip straight into an Arabian front double tuck, and the second was a triple twist. During the middle climatic part of the music, Kimberly did her 3rd pass, which was a series of front flips into a front full twist. Kimberly did more dancing, more look of ballet with spins that carried much more grace for one so young. She did her finally 2 passes, a double back pike and a double layout to the ending climax part. She landed perfectly with each pass with rounds of cheer. The music blaring toward the end, where everyone knows what happens to the lovers at that moment. Kimberly ended her performance with her hands in fist, pressed together, in a prayer's stance to her chest, breathing hard as she stared into the crowd. She carried a look of wonder and surprise that she did that well. _

_The crowd was on their feet at her spectacular and flawless performance, cheering her. Kimberly stood there taking in all the flashing bulbs, and the roar of the crowd. Kimberly did a bow to the crowd and blew kisses as she walked off. She was breathing hard still as she came off the mat. Coach Blair lifted Kimberly up into a hug. Cameras flashing around her as she won the competition with a perfect 10. But Kimberly's eyes focused on the crowd, she never wanted to forget this night, this moment. _

_

* * *

_

Kimberly was sent home early to rethink today and whether or not she was completely ready for competition, because she seemed not to be in the right state of mind to compete. Head coach Bella thought a little time away would help her. Dominique Monceau found Kimberly in bed because Kimberly didn't even come down for dinner. That worried the others. Dominique came into the room and laid down with Kimberly.

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"It's just one training session."

"Yeah. Too bad it's been like this all week."

"Maybe if you…"

"Dominique don't start."

"Why haven't you told Tommy the truth?" Dominique asked.

"I can't, not now."

"Kimberly, things are getting way out of hand, you have to tell him. You are so distracted and so out of it, you won't be any good to us tomorrow night if you don't fix this tonight." Blaine came into Kim's room.

"Hey, room for one more?" Kimberly smiled. Blaine jumped in between the girls. They all lay together before Dominique got up to get something to drink. Tommy came by the suite to talk to Kimberly. He had felt he left things so stupid when he left.

"Oh, hey Tommy," Shannon said as she opened the door for him.

"Hi. Is Kimberly here?"

"Yeah. She's in her room." Tommy walked to Kim's room. Tommy stopped at the doorway to see Kimberly lay looking asleep against Blaine's chest. Tommy shook his head.

"It's not what you think, they aren't…" Dominique tried to say but Tommy cut her off.

"What does it matter?" Tommy went to leave the suite.

"Tommy, wait…"

"Tell her…" Tommy shook his head. "Nevermind." Tommy left the suite. Kimberly sat up on the bed.

"Did I just hear…" Blaine opened his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked as Kimberly sat there. Dominique came running into Kim's room.

"He was here!"

"What?"

"Tommy, he was just here!"

"What!" Kimberly jumped up out the bed

"Yeah! He saw you two and I think you better find him before he does something, oh I don't know stupid!" Kimberly rushed out the suite to find Tommy.

* * *

Tommy arrived to where they were staying just outside the Olympic Village. Katherine was reading a book when Tommy came back from his walk that he had to just do alone. Everyone was waiting until he returned to go get dinner. 

"Oh, there you are, where did you…" Tommy lifted Katherine up off her seat. "What the…" Tommy kissed Katherine immediately.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." They went upstairs into a room, with the others looking at each other. All of a sudden, moans were coming from the closed-door room.

"Anybody hungry?"

"I could eat," Rocky said.

"Yeah me too," Jason said.

"Let's all go then now!"

"Wait, shouldn't we…" Trini was pulled up by Jason.

"No. They don't need us here for that." They all left the couple to do whatever they were doing in peace for dinner.

_

* * *

_

Katherine moaned, as Tommy had her pinned to the bed. All of a sudden, Tommy stopped right as Katherine pulled open his pants. He ripped away from her lips and sat up.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked, pulling her shirt around her chest.

"Yeah, I just…"

"What the hell was that then?"

"I…I don't know. I shouldn't have….I'm sorry."

"What am I, Tommy? What are we?" Tommy looked at Katherine. "Am I just something to keep your mind off her?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?! Do you even love me?" Tommy looked at Katherine. She stood up. "I knew it."

"Katherine, wait…"

"Wait?"

"I do care for you and I do love you."

"Prove it. Make love to me then, kiss me, hold me!" Tommy slowly cupped Katherine's face and kissed her. They laid back to the bed, but Tommy once again stopped abruptly.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry! I will not be your rebound anymore!"

"You're not!"

"Aren't I, Tommy? Then what is this?"

"I don't…"

"Do you love me?" Katherine demanded.

"I love…." All of a sudden, the door opened. Kimberly came into the room breathing hard.

"Tommy…I…"

"Oh, of course. Just great, now you show up," Katherine said closing her shirt and fixing her skirt.

"I'm sorry."

"Wow, you two sure know how to use that line."

"What do you want Kimberly?" Tommy asked in anger.

"I wanted to…" Kimberly saw Tommy's pants undone, his shirt on the ground. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to fight back the tears. "I…I.."

"What?" Kimberly shook her head.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have even…"

"Kim? Kimberly!" Kimberly ran out. Tommy went to pick up his shirt.

"That's right, just leave me here." Tommy fixed his clothes.

"I have to go after her."

"Why?"

"Why? Because, I love her! I'm so sorry, Kat. I really am, but I have go after her."

"Go. It's not your fault. I should haven't…"

"Katherine, I'm really…"

"Sorry, yes I know! I heard you the first time! Just go!" Tommy rushed out the room. "God, she was right. Kimberly was completely right. I was never meant to have what they have." Katherine sadly got dressed.

* * *

Tommy was searching around the village for Kimberly. Blaine had got a note to meet by a fountain, not knowing who was here to surprise him. The team had just finished 4th in the team's final, so the guys were a bit bummed. Blaine arrived to the fountain and gasped. Julie stood right there with flowers. Blaine's real girlfriend, Julie, had finally arrived. Blaine rushed to Julie and picked her up. They kissed immediately. 

"Oh baby! I am so happy you are here!"

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry, I should have came earlier, I shouldn't have…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter now. You are here. God, you are here! I love you." They kissed again. Tommy finds Blaine kissing a girl and that girl is not Kimberly. Enraged that Kimberly was dating a two-timing ass, Tommy rushed to confront Blaine.

"You lying son of bitch!" Tommy punched Blaine in the jaw. Kimberly was walking around, looking to speak with Blaine, when she saw the fight. Blaine went to tackle Tommy.

"Tommy! No!" Blaine was punched again, Julie screamed and hit Tommy. "Tommy, stop!" Kimberly stood before Blaine and Julie.

"You fucking asshole!"

"Asshole? You're cheating on Kimberly!" Blaine held his jaw.

"Tommy, no!" Kimberly pushed Tommy back.

"He's cheating on you!"

"Tommy, stop it, you don't know the whole story!"

"The whole story, he is fucking cheating on you!"

"Cheating, Blaine, what is going on here?" Julie asked holding Blaine's cheek.

"She lied you! She lied okay! We both did! I helped because she is my friend, like a sister to me, and she didn't need the distraction of being close to you and knowing it was all a lie! There never was another guy, we just pretended and said it to make you think that."

"You lied to me?" Tommy looked at Kimberly. Kimberly looked into Tommy's eyes and she felt her stomach drop.

"I…I…"

"How could you lie to me? How could you do that to me?" Tommy shook his head at Kimberly. He went to walk away.

"Tommy, Tommy wait!"

"Don't, I never want to talk to again, you lying bitch!" Tommy walked away to Kim's gasp. Tears rolled down Kimberly's face. Julie held Blaine's face.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Kimberly held her mouth covered as she cried.

"Go, put some ice on your face, Blaine."

"Kimberly…"

"I said go!" Kimberly yelled.

"Come on, Blaine." Julie took his arm and put it around her shoulders.

* * *

Kimberly found herself all alone on a bench. She hugged her legs to her chest as she cried under the moonlight. _(Basically 360 of first story, **Moonlight **:P )_ Tommy walked up behind her. Kimberly gasped. 

"Tommy!"

"Don't…A brother, Kim. A brother?"

"Please, let me examine, let me…."

"You compared our love, OUR LOVE, to one of just a sibling love! How dare you! I loved you! You were my world, my everything..."

"Tommy, please I..."

"I don't want to hear it! A brother, Kim!"

"Please, if you just..."

"I don't care!" Kimberly flinched. "I don't care." Tommy sat on one end of the bench. Kimberly tried to hold back her sobs. She buried her face into her legs. "Why did you lie to me?" Tommy asked, as it was so quiet around them.

"I thought it was all for the best."

"Best? Breaking my heart was best for us?"

"You didn't want to believe I was okay!"

"You were starving yourself!"

"You wanted to take away the one thing that has keep me truly alive!"

"I wanted you to get better!" They fought and fought, before Tommy just simply had enough of Kimberly and this fight. He walked away.

"Tommy, Tommy please, just come back, don't leave! We can fix this! Tommy, don't go! Please, don't go! I'm better, I won't lie anymore! Tommy! Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. He continued walking away. Kimberly collapsed to the bench in tears. Her arms come up as she hugs herself and lies there on the bench crying. "Tommy, please…come back."

* * *

**the **

**end...**

**or **

**not!**

**Sorry, had to do it again**

**No more delays, I promise**

**Back to the story...**

**Oh, it gets gravy now. **

* * *

After 10 minutes, Kimberly opens her eyes to see someone squatting before her. Her vision clears. Tommy stood there before her. 

"You came back?" Tommy nodded. "You came back." Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms with ease.

"I'm tired of fighting, Kimberly. It's time we stop fighting each other. Let's just stop all this crap tonight. Do you love me?"

"I do."

"No, do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"I love you too, I always will. I told you that and I never lie."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too. Let's show how our love is forever. Tonight."

"Okay." Tommy took Kim's hands. He brought her arms around his neck. Tommy carried Kimberly back to where he was staying. Katherine was the only one awake to see them coming up the stairs as she came from the bathroom. Katherine hide behind the door as Tommy and Kimberly were kissing on their way into Tommy's room.

* * *

Tommy slowly locked the door after placing Kimberly on the bed. They kissed as soon as Tommy sat on the bed. Tommy pulled off Kim's USA jacket followed by her white tank top. He kissed along her neck and bare shoulders. Kimberly worked on Tommy's heavy jeans. They joined the pile of discarded clothes. Kim's shorts next. Kimberly sat on Tommy, his head against the pillow in just a pair of red boxers, his hands at her thighs. She sat on top of him in just her cream bra and matching thong, her hand right on his chest, as her other hand beside his head. They stared at each other for the longest. Tommy's hand reached up to fix the hair right above her breasts. Tommy stroked Kim's cheek. 

"I love you." Kimberly smiled. She slowly reached down, her hair touching his shoulder. Tommy reached up and kissed her. They kissed very passionately.

"You've been making me crazy, you know that?" He leaned up until his lips grazed against Kimberly's ear as he continued talking. "Insanely jealous for the past week. You don't even know how many times I nearly threw you down when you were flipping around in that tight unitard. I wanted to slam you on the floor and spread your legs, lick you 'til you came, then fuck you senseless." Kimberly moaned.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Call me crazy, but I thought you wouldn't like that. You had Blaine."

"Okay, crazy." Kimberly smiled and they kissed again.

"I want to make love to you so badly."

"All night?" Kimberly asked.

"All night." Tommy ran his mouth down Kim's body, haven't not tasted her in months. Tommy kissed down the center of her chest; his mouth surrounded her small peak. Tommy tugged on Kim's pink nipples. "God, so sweet, so beautiful." Tommy cupped Kim's breasts, his hands covering them with ease. Kimberly relaxed on her back, as Tommy found her wet opening with his tongue. "God, I missed how great you tasted." Tommy's tongue slid pass her opening before attacking her clit with flicker licks. Kimberly gripped the Tommy's head, moaning.

"Just like that, oh, Tommy!" Tommy's tongue bathed her opening, caressing and sucking against her clit. Kimberly came within moments, which didn't stop or slow Tommy down, he wanted to hear her sing his name all night. Tommy finally got up to his knees and slowly pushed forward as he lay between her legs. Tommy took his time sliding into Kimberly. Kimberly seem to just open perfectly to him. Tommy eased himself into her and ground his hips against hers, pushing deeper inside Kimberly. Tommy lay there, completely embedded inside Kimberly.

"God, you so tight!"

"I haven't, not with anyone, only you, only…" They both looked at each other before kissing hotly. Mouth opened to each new thrust. The bed softly creaking beneath them. "Tommy…" Kimberly gasped, as Tommy thrusts were ever so powerful. "Yes!" Tommy kissed Kimberly's open mouth and suckled at her neck. They made love with pure commitment knowing no other could or would ever make them feel this good. Tommy felt himself close. He had never wanted to come so badly, and was surprised how quickly Kimberly was there after his long tongue-lashing.

"Kim, Kimberly, I'm…."

"Tommy…oh! Tom…Tom…Tommy!"

"Kim!" Throwing back his head, Tommy cried out as the peak overtakes him and he comes hard inside of Kimberly. They had made love for the first time in nearly 5 months.

Kimberly laid her head to Tommy's chest after he rolled them over, so he was laying his back to the bed. Kimberly hugged Tommy. He had wanted more, much more, but fought the urges as Kimberly yawned. He hugged her back. They kissed softly before both fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning 

After both moving about the bed throughout the night, sometimes Tommy was on back, Kimberly at his side, holding his hand against his chest. Tommy would rub her hand, as his lips were pressed against her head. Other times, Tommy was on his side facing Kimberly, stroking her face and pushing some hair back as Kimberly slept on. Tommy loved to watch Kimberly sleep just as much as Kimberly loved to watch him sleep. Kimberly lay awake partially on Tommy, stroking his face as he slept. Kimberly would often kiss though handsome lips that were begging to be taken. It may had been the prolonged abstinence, the constant wanting, for each other, and having not had it in so long, but their bodies yearned to be together. Tommy woke to feel Kim's lips against his neck, at first he just lay there, allowing her the time; it had been a while since they just laid next to one another. But there was a time to lay and relax, and it wasn't now. Tommy's hand ran up her naked back as he deepened the soft kiss Kimberly had planted on his lips, which started another romantic love making session.

The morning haze filled the room along with the cries of pure bliss. The sun was barely peeking through the clouds as Kimberly gasped out through her orgasm, as she came riding Tommy. She reach down and kissed him. Tommy lay there. Closing his eyes on a struggle for restraint and control. Constant bang of the headboard against the wall followed by the constant moan filled the room. Watching the way Kimberly moved on top of him simply astounded him. He felt shivers rush through his body, pooling within his groin. It was still swollen, buried deep inside. She was so tight, so warm and wet around him, her inner walls still twitching from her latest orgasm. Tommy sat them up, so he could take over. Tommy took a hold of Kimberly by her delicious round ass. Tommy's heavy panting filled the room, as he moved her on his lap. Kim's arms went around his neck, as she moaned against him. Tommy kissed her shoulders, neck, anything he could reach, as he lifted her over and over in his lap. Tommy let out a deep groan. He couldn't suppress that growl as he felt the tightening around his shaft. His control hanged by mere threads of hard earned discipline, which threatened to shatter at the merest sound of her voice. It felt that good. He had not allowed himself to feel that kind of pleasure for such a long time. The thundering of his heart deafened him till it sounded like wild drums beat a call for desire within the room.

"Tommy," Kimberly gasped. Tommy lifted Kimberly up, as his mouth surrounded her right breast. Kimberly gasped again. Tommy's hand moved up from her ass to her back to hold her there, but still moving deep inside her, while he sucked away at both her breasts.

Tommy took in deep breaths to aid but each gulp was fragranced in her scent and it only elicited more images. There was nothing he could do about it. As his lips made heated contact with hers, he felt seared. Tommy grabbed Kim's ass again, moving her faster against him. Kimberly moaned, biting her lip to keep from coming again. She braced herself against his shoulders, as Tommy looked at her still moving her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Tommy slowly moved Kimberly down to the bed. She held her arms open for him. Tommy smiled. Pressing into her, he made her aware of the power she held over him. It was almost painful his need for her. His fingers fisted through the wet hair pulling her closer, finding the damp smoothness erotic, it wrestled a deep groan from him. He was so close to her that he feared forever, even if he lost the most important memories to him he would always recall the feel of her body imprinted on him.

Pulling his mouth away from the sweet temptation of her lips, Tommy buried his face in the hallow of her neck as his body pushed tightly against hers over and over. She was trapped, offering herself so honestly to him. He released one wrist and cupped Kimberly's face in his hand. They came together. Tommy stayed on top of Kimberly, never wanting to leave her warm body again.

* * *

The others heard the sounds of making love from Tommy's bedroom again. Everyone slightly looked up. Jason shook his head and got more juice after Aisha. 

"I can't believe it."

"Still going at it. You think they were bunnies or something."

"I know, I mean, I figured when we left for dinner last night, they would be done, since we came home and found everything so quiet. But oh no! They seemed to just have picked it up in the middle of the night and hasn't stopped."

"I know, poor Kim. How is she going to take it to knowing that…"

"I know. I mean, how could Tommy do that to her. I thought he said he loves Kimberly!"

"Yeah, me too."

"I should go up there and…."

"Sit down," Aisha said to Rocky. "He would kill you."

"You too," Trini said to Jason. Rocky and Jason sat down.

"If he loves Kimberly, he wouldn't be making love to…. Katherine!" Katherine appeared in the dining/living room. She closed her robe and took an empty seat.

"What are you…I thought…"

"Like I could stay upstairs and try to sleep with that going on?" Katherine got some juice.

"Wait, if you're not the one, then…who is…"

"Two guesses, though I am pretty sure you only need one."

"No."

"No way!"

"That's Kimberly up there?" Jason asked.

"They got in about 11 last night."

"How did this happen?" Katherine shrugged to Aisha's question.

"Last thing we saw, you and Tommy making out like no end before we left for dinner."

"Yeah, well that just fell apart."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were both fooling each other."

"So what happened next?" Trini asked.

"Well, Kimberly came in. I think she was rather shocked to see us in the state we were in. She rushed out almost as fast as she rushed in. Tommy took off after her, leaving me there."

"I'm so sorry, Katherine," Rocky said.

"Oh please, don't give me the 'I'm sorry'. You all wanted them back together."

"They do belong together," Zack said.

"Hey, I don't disagreed," Katherine said. She got some toast. "Any person could see that. Anyways, Tommy left me, I guess they found each other and talked it out because I didn't see Tommy again until he returned with Kimberly, kissing away on their way to the bedroom."

"You are okay with it, right?" Aisha asked.

"Do I look okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that to you all. It hurts, I won't lie, but I will be fine. I mean, I am happy for them. We all should be."

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey, we all knew this day would happen, even me. Let's just be happy for them and leave it at that, for me okay."

"Okay." They ate breakfast.

* * *

After the wonderful memory of what had happened the night and early this morning before played in Kimberly's head like a silent film, Kimberly smiled against Tommy's chest. Tommy looked down at her. 

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy."

"Good." Tommy gave Kim's shoulder a squeeze and kissed her temple before closing his eyes for a little nap. Kimberly continued to smile. Her hand caresses his chest. After a while Kimberly raises her head from his chest to hear light snoring. The best way to make that man fall asleep is to fondle him anywhere.

Slowly Kimberly worked her hand down his stomach. Tommy lays asleep on the bed, so open, both naked, the sheets tangled at their feet. Kimberly quickly finds the same spot on his chest again and continue satisfying her own need to feel him. To caress him.

As the time goes by, Kimberly feels his chest rising as he takes in a deep breaths. She moved her hand back to the nipple she loves so much. Her hand moves back down again. When Kimberly meets the start of his happy trail, she moves her hand to his thigh and lightly caress it with her fingers as far down as she could reach. Then upwards on the inside of his leg, then continued on the other leg. Kimberly felt the hardness of his penis when she occasionally accidentally touches him with her arm. Kimberly gently brushed her fingers over his arousal, until she can't restrain herself anymore and takes him in hand.

Tommy's not snoring anymore now.

Kimberly looks at his face. Tommy's lying there with his eyes closed. He's not breathing as if he's asleep anymore and his lips are curved in the most beautiful smile Kimberly has ever seen on him. He enjoys this as much, if not more, as Kimberly does. It warms Kim's heart. His hand moves to the top of Kim's head, pressing down as an indication.

_"Oh I know what he wants… and he will get it."_ Kimberly thinks with a huge smile. Tommy sighs as Kimberly moves down his body, caressing his raging hard penis with her hands as she goes. Kimberly kisses the inside of his thigh before licking the underside of his gorgeous penis. As she takes in the head, Tommy breathes in heavily and again as Kimberly slides her tongue around it. With his hands back on Kimberly's head, encouraging her to go on, holding her long hair together, Kimberly sucks harder. After a while Kimberly feels his grip on her head tighten and his hips move upwards in small thrusts. In a few more moves Kimberly let go of him. Tommy lifted his head and looks at her in big surprise.

"Wha…why did…" Kimberly moved up to him.

"I want you inside me," Kimberly whispered in his ear. Tommy smiled. Kimberly kissed those smiling lips.

Kimberly straddled him and his hands guide his thick dick inside her. His hands on Kim's hips as she slowly lower herself onto him. God it felt too good…

Kimberly tried not to moan, because she remembered their best friends are downstairs and there isn't anything soundproof about this place. As Tommy was fully inside Kimberly, they both sigh, though his was a little louder than Kimberly. Kimberly put a finger on Tommy's lips to shush him. His grips on her hips tighten as Tommy moves Kimberly around a bit in his lap.

"Tommy….oh…feels…so good." Kimberly started rocking back and forth on him.

As the bed starts creaking loudly again they slowed down the pace. Tommy puts a hand on Kim's back to make her stop. He wants her to move off him. Kimberly lays to her back as Tommy levels above her. Tommy lifts Kim's knees and spreads her legs wide. He leaned in and kissed her before gently pressing himself back inside her again. Before long he starts a much faster pace. He pounds faster and faster…

Faster…

The bed is creaking furiously and though Kimberly loves it, she can't get my mind off their friends and what they must think of them now. Faster still Tommy moves… He's panting hard now, but seems reluctant to let himself go yet. Kimberly arched against the bed.

"Tommy!"

"Kim!" Tommy buried his face into her neck, as in a matter of seconds he comes and the creaking stops abruptly. Kimberly held his back, as hot spurts of his essence filled her yet again. She only had a moment to feel him when the waves overcame her as well and she came. Tommy lay there, both covered in sweat. Kimberly wiped the sweat off his forehead as he raised his head to look at her. They both smile at each other. His face and shoulders bear the saying, "Kim's property" with her scratches all over her shoulders and back. Damn straight, the way it supposed to be. Kimberly took Tommy in her arms as he falls into her with a long searing kiss.

* * *

The walkie-talkie beeped in. 

"Kimberly!" Aisha picked up the phone.

"This is Aisha."

"Where is Kimberly? We have a media interview in 40 minutes! I have held back Bella for as long as I can. Tell her to hurry up!"

"I'll go get her." Aisha went upstairs. Aisha knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" Tommy yelled out. Kimberly and Tommy looked at the door as it opened. Kimberly was lying on top of Tommy, the covers right at their waist.

"Shannon called. She said she has held back Bella for as long as I could."

"Thanks." Kimberly pulled the sheet to cover her chest as she took the phone from Aisha. Aisha left the room with a smile. "Shannon?"

_"Hi, where are you?" _

"I uh, I'm with the guys."

_"We have been so worried! Blaine said Tommy found out last night and he left you crying…" _

"Yeah, but it's okay now."

_"Good, then get your ass here, we need you."_ Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"I'll be right there. Bye." Kimberly placed the phone down. "I have to go."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. We have a team media morning, last practice. I wish I could stay."

"Wait, we aren't finished here."

"Tommy, everything we need to talk about, everything can wait until after the Games. I have to go now."

"I thought you loved me more than anything?"

"I do!" Kimberly cupped Tommy's face.

"Then don't go, not yet."

"This is my chance, Tommy!"

"What about our chance, our second chance?" Kimberly sighed.

"You are the one that pushed me to go follow my dreams! I am not doing anything by following them!"

"At our expense."

"That decision is yours to make." Kimberly got up and got dressed.

"Kimberly, if you leave, if you leave before we…"

"Tommy, don't'. Don't say it, not now. Don't make any decisions yet." Kimberly was fully dressed and left the room.

"You already have."

* * *

The women's Olympic gymnastic team arrived to the media center. There was a long table empty waiting for them. The cameramen and new reporters anxiously awaiting the young girls. The girls came in all dressed in their blue USA matching jumpsuits. Kimberly sat down to flashes of cameras on her. Kimberly had to shield her eyes at first to the blinding light. Questions were tossed at the young gymnasts for over an hour. Kimberly goes into the Women's competition a bit spacey, her thoughts back on Tommy. 

All the girls came together at the lockers for the last pep talk before the start of Compulsories. Shannon had them stand in a circle hugging one another.

"I'm not gonna make a big speech here, we don't need a big speech about how important this all is. We know it. This is the Olympic Games ladies, in our home country. Each of us has something to show that crowd tonight. This is the beginning okay. Nothing else matters but right now. I want your best. You ready to make a splash?" Everyone nodded with smiles. "Let's show everyone Americans don't play."

The US women gymnasts went flat out on the Compulsories. Russia, USA and Romania stand 1-2-3 heading into team finals for tomorrow night. The U.S. women's gymnastics team showed calm, composed and uncharacteristically chummy, and took a large step toward capturing its first team gold medal by finishing ahead of the defending team World Champion Romanians in the compulsory portion of the competition, which accounts for 50 of the scoring. However, the always powerful Russians knocked down the girls to second place in the overall standings.

The U.S. women were, quite simply, astonishingly cool while nailing 22 out of 24 routines before a crowd of over 30,000 highly partisan fans at the Georgia Dome. U-S-A seemingly chanted from the opening doors. The only missteps came on the balance beam, the Americans' second rotation, when 16-year-old Kimberly Hart fell off. Then again on even bars, Kimberly miscue on her transition move coming to a complete stop on the bars, causing another failed routine. But Shannon Miller, picked up the team by following that miscue with the best beam routine of the day, scoring 9.737. And Amy Chow following on bars with her response with a solid 9.687, rendering Kimberly's mistakes meaningless, since the low score in each rotation is dropped. The women exude a quiet confidence in themselves and in each other, a confidence that must stem from the knowledge that, win or lose, they are the best women's gymnastics team America has ever had. Kimberly bounced back with a spectacular ending a bad day with her floor routine bringing the house down.

USA girls came in 2nd place. They made the top 8 teams to compete for the gold medal the tomorrow night. Kim's head not into match after fighting that morning with Tommy. Coach Bella stopped Kimberly on her way to the lockers.

"Did you see that scoreboard?" Kimberly looked up at the position. "2nd place. Do you think this team is worth a second place finish?" Kimberly shook her head. "Then why aren't you fighting for it? Shannon is our captain, the leader of this team, having had so much experience at this senior level, but you are our heart! The heart!" Bella took Kimberly by the shoulders. "You are our heart, Kimberly. Why are competing without yours?" Kimberly bowed her head to the coach.

The girls had to spend another hour with the media. All wanting to know about the competition. Many claiming it was like watching a videotape of gymnastics made easy. The U.S. women were virtually flawless in the floor exercises, outscoring the 12 other countries and sticking their landings like featherweight darts. Kimberly ended the program with her flawless floor exercise, though it didn't seem to have the same spark that she gave back at Nationals about 2 months ago.

The USA ladies will have to rely on its depth, Shannon, Keri, Dominique Moceanu and Kimberly, who were all in the top 15 of the individual all-around competition—and the home court advantage. The coaching staff came to give their recount of tonight's performances by the girls. The reporters were greatly surprised by the change in lineup of the ladies. In team competition the nature of the judging is such that the later in a rotation a gymnast performs, the higher the scores the judges are likely to give her. Rather than place U.S. stars Hart and Miller in the last two spots at every apparatus, guaranteeing them the team's highest marks, the American coaching staff decided to use results from the Trials and the Nationals, to determine its starting order. That meant that Kerri Strug or Dominique Dawes anchored a rotation and Amanda twice led off. Moceanu found herself sixth, fourth and twice second tonight.

"We've always been consistent in compulsories, so I'm not that surprised we did well tonight," Coach Bella Karolyi said. "What did surprise me was that we passed the Romanians by over half a point."

"It was just good strategy," says Steve Nunno, Miller's coach. "The kids understood it, and everyone scored well as a result. The Romanians were excellent in compulsories, and we beat them."

"Our girls will have to rely on their power, skill and courage, because tomorrow night is the big game."

"One final question Coach. What about the young Kimberly Hart? You seem to have words for her at the end of tonight's competitions. Care to share?"

"I just told Kimberly what she needed to hear."

"Do you think she listened?"

"Oh, I know she did and will come out tomorrow night a totally different competitor. All the ladies know it will take 24 mistake-free rotations if they have any hope to have the gold medal."

* * *

The girls arrived to the house to find it dark. Kimberly put her USA duffle bag to the ground. 

"I'll order dinner," DD said putting her bag down next to Kimberly and Shannon's things.

"Hold on," Shannon said. "We need to talk." Kimberly plopped to the couch. Dominique and Amanda sat on her other side.

"If it wasn't for me, you guys would be leading."

"Are you crazy?"

"Because of you, and your vault and floor routine, we are in second place. We all have each other to thank for what we gave out there." Kimberly shook her head.

"I just wanted to do my best and I…" Tears formed in Kimberly's eyes. Dominique put her arm around Kimberly.

"Don't you dare cry tonight," Shannon said sternly causing all to look up at her. "Save those tears for tomorrow night when you really will need them. Everyone follow me." Shannon walked into one of triple bedrooms, where Dominique, Kimberly and Kerri shared. "Help me." They all pushed the 3 beds together to make one massive bed. "Everyone get in." Kimberly was in the middle with 3 girls on her sides, Shannon right next to her. "Tomorrow night is just about the team, nothing more. We have gone through so much this past few months to go home empty handed. We are the 7 top girls in the United States! We cannot, will not! Go home without a medal, without that gold medal." Shannon took Kimberly's hand. The others followed, taking one another hands. "We are a magnificent group of young ladies, all teenagers from 14 to 19, the magnificent 7, talented to the core. I love each of you for what you all bring to this team." Shannon looked at Kerri beside Kimberly. "Kerri, you are without a doubt our all-around poise pixie to just throw yourself into the mix, and do whatever is needed to win." Shannon turned her head to the others side. "DD, your gorgeous soulful 'black' power, our awesome dawsome. You carry that ability to look the judges in the eyes while you compete and make them sit up and recognize you. Amy, that upright quiet consistency that we all will wish we had, you may dazzle the crowd on bars, but you dazzle me with your soul. Little Dominique, that youthful 14-year smile I miss, a face like Nadia Comaneci and a giddiness that makes us all wish we were 14 again. Amanda, the old lady, mother mentor, my right hand girl that has been with me from the start and is always there to give her all…" Shannon paused and looked at Kimberly deeply. "And you, you Kimberly, the new Olympic hope, the new Dream girl, the one with all the pressure on her shoulders because you came from nowhere to outshine us all. I know it's hard, I felt the same back in '92. Being the greatest is hard with some many people there to tear you down, but you are stronger than that. Remember what I said back at Nationals. You are going to do something magically tomorrow night for us, which will make everyone forget all the crap from this past week. I feel it and you should too. "

"What about you?" Kimberly asked. "What do you bring to this team?"

"I am indisputable top cat, La Capitan, the greatest…" The girls all laughed loudly, rolling about the huge bed. "What, don't you all turn to me for help or to talk?" Everyone nodded in approvable. "Well, that is me, the one you turn for whatever you need. We are all strong as individuals, but we are and will be stronger as one. Tomorrow night, I don't just want your best, but your greatest ever. We all have to give 100 percent tomorrow, 100. This is the Olympics, it only comes around every 4 years and I don't know about you, but I don't wait another 4 years to show the entire World what America is made up of. I say we show them tomorrow what this 7 group of fine ladies can do. We will have fun, we will yell and scream and cheer each other on throughout every moment of tomorrow night. There will not be a quiet moment from us, okay?" Everyone nodded. "We will be horse at the end of the night, nothing better. That crowd is itching for something magically to happen tomorrow night, let's give them it." All the girls smiled. "We sleep together as one tonight, and wake up as one. We eat, we shower, warm-up, everything as one, you hear me. This is our time to excel ladies. Until these Games are over with, we are one unit, holding hands through it all. Anyone hungry?" Most of the girls shook their heads. "We'll have a big breakfast okay. Now, let's get some sleep. We are going to need it. Win on 3. 1,2,3…"

"WIN!"

* * *

Next Morning 

Kimberly woke up first surrounded by her team, her sisters.

"Morning," Shannon said yawning.

"Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Too many things at once to talk about."

"Me too," Shannon said sitting up. "Come on girls, it's almost 10, we got like 9 hours of sleep last night!" Shannon slapped DD on the butt. DD groaned.

The girls showered and pulled out their team final's unitards for tonight.

"Well, it's better than those ugly ones we had at Olympic Trials."

"Yeah, that is true." Kimberly held up her white suit with American flag across the chest and blue arm. The girls put the suits and blue jumpsuits. Each girl helped the others with their hair. Kimberly was brushing Kerri's short hair back.

"Do I look good?"

"Gorgeous baby, just gorgeous!" Every girl with hair held it back in a single ponytail with white bow to complete the look. Shannon was fixing Kim's ponytail with some ribbons.

"We all look gorgeous ladies!"

They arrived to the Georgia Dome to a crowd of over 30,000 cheering and awaiting. Tommy and the guys piled into the stands with the rest of the giant crowd. A woman carrying the USA panel came to give the girls their final 5-minute warning. Kimberly took deep breaths.

"Amanda, go first, lead us out," Shannon said.

"I thought…"

"Lead us out." All the girls took each other's hands one last time before they walked out from the backstage. The crowd seemingly sense their arrivals jumped into a roar of excitement. Amanda was the only one not starting the competition on the first rotation with bars, so she came out in her full jacket and pants. The other 6 girls stood proud in their white American flag suits with their bags on their shoulders. The coaches walked behind the girls smiling. They were required to sit in stands made for all coaches. They were allowed on the floor with the girls, only medical trainee coaches. The girls marched out, as if to war, knowing what they had to do tonight. Each girls carried a cool face with a smile to the crowd. Each team to start the competition went to their respected apparatuses to start the Olympic Team Finals. Romania on beam, Ukraine on floor, in the lead, the Russians start on vault, China with a bye this round.

* * *

The girls went to their area at the center and started preparing for the uneven bars. They put their bags down and went to warm up on the uneven bars. The 6 girls first walked in a line to the judges. Kimberly was fumbling with her arm grips for bars, feeling the nerves come. She saw her friends in a distance with huge 'Go Kimberly' signs. She smiled. She bit her lip as she saw Tommy. All morning she had so desperately wanted to pick up the phone and call him, but every time she would put the phone down. The girls waved to the crowd, as they were all individual announced. The crowd cheered louder for the team than any other team, of course. All 7 girls felt the pressure from the homestead crowd. All 6 ladies will compete, but one score will be dropped. Kerri started first followed by Dominique, Amy, Shannon, Kimberly, and DD. It was a domino, one great exercise after the other. 

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Every time one of the girls landed their bars' dismount, it was a bam. As they all stuck their landings to perfection. Kimberly landed her double layout the way you are supposed to, arms held high with a huge smile on your face. She ran over to the girls who were waiting for her. They all hugged Kimberly. Kimberly got a 9.837 tied with Amy's for the highest score for the Americans so far. DD anchored the team with a 9.850, taking the USA team into first place with a high score of 242.742. leading the Russians by 0.472.

"Oh my god!"

"They are in the lead!" Rocky yelled. Everyone finally saw the scoreboard as well.

"Way to go USA!"

"USA! USA!" The crowd repeated as the girls quickly loaded up their bags and carried them over to the beam, their next apparatus.

* * *

The USA had taken the lead from Russia for the first time in the history of women's team gymnastics. The girls re-powdered their hands, as they got ready for warm-ups on beam. They were happy to be in first place, but knew there were still 3 more rotations for them to compete in. It was a bit odd, though heavily favorites on balance beam, this was where last night, caused the girls many problems, with many balance checks from each girl. Kimberly was performing her dismount and popped out earlier, stepping back several steps. Kimberly looked at the beam as she walked back. She went to the side to do her flipping sequence on the flat ground. Kimberly ended her 3 back walkovers with a layout. She held her hands high. 

Dominique just performed a front tuck on the beam. Romanians were on floor. Amy Chow was taken off this rotation and Amanda was put in. Amy sat in a chair, cheering her girls on. Amanda was first up, because she was solid and a great starter to set the stage. She looked ever so confident without any balance checks and though she didn't have exciting elements like from Moceanu, Shannon or Kimberly. It was best to just be on and not fall off. Amanda did her job, landing her double back tuck with a slight hop. She patted DD back as she got ready next. Kerri followed next, perfect like DD, then came Kimberly's turn. She told at the line taking deep breaths. She just fell off beam less than 24 hours ago. The whole team was shaky a bit when she fell because Kimberly looked at though she wanted to cry as she continued on, but she did finish it her routine with a perfect stuck landing, but the damage had been done.

"Let's go Kimberly!" Shannon yelled. Kimberly raised her arms up to the judges.

"Go Kimberly!" Kimberly ran down to beam with a punch front onto the beam. The crowd cheered. Kimberly did a few dance moves with her arms before she went right into her sequence, in which she fell on. 3 back handsprings into a full layout. She was on this time with a smile.

"Go Kimberly!" The girls cheered.

Kimberly did some leaps and moved down to perform some lower beam work. She performed her signature move, 'The Hart' to lift herself back upright on beam before going into a series of leap jumps. Kimberly had 2 more bad memories to overcome. Her single spin, which she had a terrible pause on, but tonight, Kim hit it. Kimberly eyed her dismount. The crowd screaming, but everything around Kimberly seemed quiet. A bell rang giving the gymnast 10 seconds to finish their exercise. Kimberly did a cartwheel into a back flip into her double Arabian tuck. She landed perfectly. Kimberly rushed off, as it was Dominique's turn. They hugged before Kimberly went over to the other girls. Shannon smiled and hugged Kimberly.

"That's the way to win it, champ."

"Thanks." Coach Bella called Kimberly over and had a huge hug for her.

"That's my girl! Woohoo! That's the way to stick it!" Kimberly smiled as he let her go with a kiss on the forehead. Coach Bella was the same for his girls Kerri and Dominique Moceanu. As hard ass as he tends to be, he was really a calming feature for the women's team with his wife. Kimberly's eyes found Tommy. He nodded at her with a smile as he clapped. Kimberly smiled and nodded back. Everyone else was waving at Kimberly. She waved back.

* * *

After the finish of beam, Shannon earning top scores with Kimberly, the American team was still in the lead after 2 rotations with a high score of 291.641, nearly half a point, 0.497 ahead of Russia. Romania followed by China. Ukraine knocked off the last rotation. The USA team moved to floor. DD, Amanda, Dominique, Shannon, Kimberly, and finally Kerri to end it. DD started with a very high score of 9.750. Amanda was next, and though she had only one scary part, her opening tumbling run, Arabian double tuck, she was great as well. Dominique brought the house to its feet with her floor exercise to cheers of fun and joy earning a 9.837 to "Devil Went Down to Georgia" musical selection. There was nothing stopping or standing in the way of the girls, they were on fire! 

Kimberly hugged Shannon as she came off from floor. Shannon just had one slight mishap on her first pass, the double layout, she landed short and had to pop out, other than that, Shannon scored a high 9.625. The crowd wondering if that broke the American's momentum with Kimberly coming up next. Kimberly took deep breaths as she closed her eyes to envision her floor routine. She had done this routine a million times now, yet it seem like, none as pressure packed as right now, this very moment.

"Let's go Kimberly!"

"Go Kimberly!"

Kimberly walked to the floor mat, the second to last to go. Her eyes caught Tommy's again. Kimberly slightly paused before going into her stance. _'This is for you tiger.'_ The music started for Kimberly's performance and Kimberly was on. Her first pass came with a double Arabian tuck straight into her second pass, a triple twist. Tommy was the first to jump from his seat as she landed each perfectly. Kimberly's third tumbling pass, as series of front flips into a front twist. For the last climatic 30 seconds of the selected musical piece, Kimberly did a final 2 passes, double pike and double layout, landing her double layout at the climatic end. She brought her hands together as she did at the end of Nationals and Olympic Trials to a standing ovation. Kimberly smiled as she walked off the mat, waving in circles to the crowd for their applause. All the girls rushed to hug her immediately.

"That was wonderful Kim!"

"Way to go Kim!"

"Yay Kim!" The crowd went quiet for the marks, but after 2 minutes, nothing came up. Tommy led the crowd with '10! 10! Kimberly! 10!' Kimberly walked around waiting for her scores.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know."

"Why are they talking so long?"

"It was that good, maybe they are still stunned," Amanda said. Kimberly laughed.

After Kimberly's magnificent performance on floor, bringing the crowd to their feet much like when Dominique performed to 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia' earning some house praise, Kerri was last up on floor, but had a long wait as the judges got together on evaluating Kimberly's performance. There was a judges' conference to discuss Kim's floor routine. Kimberly stood with the other girls waiting for the scoreboard, but nothing came. Kimberly was shaky with worry. Finally a score of 9.900 flashed on screen. Kimberly let out a gasp, as some screamed to her amazingly high score. A 10 was unheard of Olympic sport after the great Nadia Comaneci, but a 9.9 was just as perfect.

Everyone wondered with the long wait would this break Kerri's momentum and concentrations, but she came out with that bang that all the girls seem to wear tonight. With all eyes only on her, Kerri ended her floor with a huge smile after landing her full twisting double tuck. The crowd jumped to their feet. American girls were in first place still with their combined score of 340.677, in top spot to win a gold medal and a 0.897 lead over Russia. All the girls hugged each other before running to congratulate Kerri on her great performance.

"Way to go Kerri!"

"Thanks!" Kimberly hugged Kerri last, handing her duffle bag. "One more to go."

"One more to," Kimberly said. The girls lined up and head for their final apparatus.

* * *

The last stop for the USA girls was vault. First up, Amy Chow, DD, Shannon, Dominique, Kerri and finally Kimberly would anchor tonight's competition. Coach Bella felt she had earned it and Shannon made sure of it. As the girls got ready for vault, Kimberly was rubbing her hands together. Her family friends feeling like just steps away, since their seats were just in front of the vault portion in the gym. Kimberly smiled and waved to them. Russia was on floor where the American had just left, needing to be perfect, absolutely perfect and the Americans to falter on vault in order to win gold. For the vault, each girl had to perform 2 vaults, but instead of taking the combine score of the 2 vaults, only one vault score would be chosen to add to the overall team score. The girls were 6 performances away from team gold at the 1996 Olympic Games. 

Amy was first. And just like the start of Compulsories for the American girls, it was bang, bang, bang! DD followed with 2 perfect vaults, having to take her 9.762 and dropping her 9.700.

"Come on Shannon!" Shannon was next and made up for her slight mishap on floor with 2 more great vaults, earning a 9.700 and 9.637. Dominique Moceanu came next. She only needed a 9.743 for the team to be a lock and take team gold medal.

It was as if the air was taken out of the Georgia Dome was they watched Dominique sit down on her vault after just getting a 9.643 on her first vault. Dominique got a 9.137 on that vault. Bella groaned.

"It's okay, Domi." Dominique nodded. All the girls hugged her to console their young gymnast. It was Kerri's turn on vault. They still needed a 9.743 from Kimberly or Kerri to win. Kerri eyed her first vault. All the girls gasped in shock. The crowd groaned and gasped when it happened again. Kerri landed on her butt as Dominique just did. 2 falls back-to-back. But Kerri looked as though she had really hurt herself, as she flexed her ankle.

"Come on Kerri!"

"You can do it Kerri!" After that fall, Kimberly would have to score a 9.743 or better to guarantee an American gold finish. Kerri limped her way back down the ramp.

"You can do it! You can do it!" Kerri landed her second vault, but immediately drops her knees in pain from her ankle from the pain. All the girls wanted to rush to help their fallen gymnast. Trainers rushed to Kerri's side to check her out. Kimberly had tears in her eyes as Kerri was being examined.

"Kimberly, you have to go!" Kimberly shook her head. "Kimberly, go!"

"Don't worry about her, go!" Kimberly waited as Kerri was carried from the vault mat passed her. Tears running down her face. Kerri made the trainer stopped before Kimberly. Kerri took Kim's hand.

"You go and win this, okay! Win this for the team and don't worry about me. Go Kimberly!" Kimberly nodded. Kerri was taken backstage to have her foot examined better. Her ankle was swaddled in ace bandages and a plastic brace. Kimberly walked to the line with tears rolling down her face. Her vision for the vault blurred. Kimberly was trying to stop herself from crying as she flexed and tried to concentrate on doing her vault. Kimberly was seconds from turning and walking away from the line when she heard a familiar yell.

"I love you Kimberly! I believe in you!" Kimberly gasped and looked to the stand. Tommy's voice rang louder than the cheer. He was standing up right by the railing. "I love you! I will always love you! You can do it, Kimberly! Now do it!" Kimberly smiled with tears rolling down her face. Kimberly turned back to the judges. She raised her arms to the judges. Kimberly took a deep breath before she ran down the ramp to the vault.

It was as if someone turned off the sound in the Georgia Dome was Kimberly flipped her way through the air. She eyed the landed with her half twist after her double front. After taking a step back, Kimberly held her arms held. The crowd jumped in cheers. Though she didn't land perfectly, she did land it. The scoreboard flashed 9.767.

The crowd went crazy!

American girls had just taken the gold medal and everyone knew it. Kimberly still had one more vault to finish, though that score did matter. Kimberly landed her second vault, without the step from her first, the crowd erupted in a roar after everything seem to go quiet as Kimberly was running down the ramp. It was dramatic finish, but the US women beat Russia for team gold. Tommy was allowed to leave the stands and rushed over to the edge. Kimberly was being hugged by all the girls, though their minds on Kerri, still in the backstage. Kimberly pulled away and ran up to the stands. Tommy held his hands out for her.

"You did it, Beautiful!" Kimberly didn't care about the security as she climbed up with help from Tommy. They kissed and hugged. The crowd was chanting 'USA' over and over.

"I couldn't have done without you," Kimberly said.

"Yeah you could, but it wouldn't have been this fun." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you. I always will." Tommy hugged Kimberly tight again.

"I love you too, Beautiful." The Georgia Dome filled with confetti pouring down from the skies in red, white and blue in celebration for the American gymnastic team taking the team gold medal. Tommy and Kimberly looked up as the confetti fell around them. The U.S. finished with a two-day total of 389.225 points, just ahead of second-place Russia (388.404) and third-place Romania (388.246).

"Go get your medal." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him. Cameras flashing around them. A coach and trainer helped Kimberly down. Kimberly was stopped by a few new reporters.

"How does it feel to be on the first American gymnastic team to win Olympic gold?"

"Feels great, really great! This is just amazing! I want to first thank God for giving me the ability and courage to stand up here and do what I just did. To my amazing girls, the magnificent 7, we did it! Yay! And my parents of course, for all their love of creating me and raising me to be the girl that stands before you all. To all my bestest friends back from home, that are here now, Aisha, Trini, Jason, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, everyone, oh and, Billy. Sorry Bill, love you all! Blaine, our coaches, Bella, thanks for everything. And finally, to the one person who I love completely. To the only true man that I call the love of my life, Tommy. Thank you, so much for everything. I wouldn't be standing here without you, I really love you. I just want to thank everyone for their support and love. I really appreciate it all."

"Thank you Kimberly." Kimberly nodded. The girls rushed to hug again. The girls all hugged one another, thought wondering still about Kerri. All the girls went to put on their USA jackets and pants.

Kerri was in pain, though having gotten treatment in back. It was a moderate sprain, and she would be questionable for the individual competitions coming in the next few days. When the blue curtains parted and the U.S. team grandly marched back out onto the stadium floor. Coach Bella carried Kerri behind the other girls as they walked to the stands for the medal ceremony. Kimberly and Shannon helped Kerri up to few steps to stand with the other 4 girls. The girls waved to the flash of camera and cry of the crowd. The girls got gold medals and flower bouquets first as champions. Amanda first, followed by DD, Amy, Dominique, Shannon, Kerri and finally Kimberly. They waved to the crowd. Kimberly held her gold medal in her hands in awe. It was heavier than it looked. No American gymnastic team, men or women, had ever won gold at any Olympics. And this magnificent 7 were now in the record books. Kimberly waved to her family and friends. Tommy stood clapping with the rest. The American national anthem came on. All the girls stood proudly with their hands over their hearts and tears in their eyes.

* * *

Kimberly found all her friends and family waiting for her. They gave her hugs and kisses immediately. 

"You were great out there!" Trini said looking at her gold medal.

"Thanks! I'm so happy all of you are here to share this with me."

"Let's go eat!" Rocky said. Everyone laughed. Kimberly wore her Olympic gold medal around her waist as they went out for dinner. She wasn't taking it off just yet.

"So, how does it feel?" Aisha said.

"I don't know, I don't think it has sunk in yet."

"It will and when it does, she's gonna scream." Kimberly laughed at Jason.

As the food arrived, Kimberly looked at the strawberry shortcake and ice cream. It had finally hit her. Tears started falling from her eyes. She turned to Tommy and hugged him. Tommy somewhat taken back, but held her. Kim's mother smiled and rubbed her back. Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"How?"

"How what, Beautiful?"

"Everything. I don't see how I got this far." Tommy wiped her face. "It seems like all a dream." Rocky reached over and pinched Kim's arm. "OW!" Aisha hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Rocky rubbed his head. "Well, there. See, you're not dreaming," Rocky said. Kimberly laughed.

"Thank you all, so very much. I've couldn't have gotten here or done anything without you all. I love you; I love you all so much."

"We love you too."

"I don't even think that's enough for what…you all…" Tommy hushed her with a kiss.

"We know, Beautiful. A smile and your tears right now are enough gratification." Kimberly smiled and kissed him again.

"Look at me, such a baby."

"Yeah, but an Olympian baby." Kimberly laughed.

"Wow, I have everything, I've wanted and more to last a lifetime."

"You still have all-around individual, and individual event finals to come."

"Yeah, I do. After a bit of rest for tomorrow to let this all soak all in, I can focus on that."

"We expected gold Kim," Jason said. Trini shook her head.

"Don't listen to him, just give your best."

"I will." Kimberly yawned. "Oh, I'm soo sorry, but I feel…"

"Tired?" Kimberly nodded to Tommy. "I'll take her back, you guys can stay."

"Okay." Tommy and Kimberly got up from the table while the others enjoyed their dinner. Kimberly gave kisses to all on her way out the door.

* * *

As they exited, flashes blinded them, as the media was taking pictures of Kimberly. Tommy shielded her as they got into the car. Kimberly turned on the water in the shower, letting steam fill the cold room. Stepping into the shower, she lets the hot water run down her back as she washes her hair. After tonight's win, all she wanted was a nice long shower and a big bed to snuggle with the man she loves. Tommy came into the bedroom and found the water running in the shower. He walked into the bathroom, and could see her naked shadow through the white curtain. Tommy smiled and quickly stripped down to nothing. He quietly opened in and slipped in, grabbing her as she is rinsing her hair. Kimberly let out a gasp and quickly tried to pull away. Tommy held her tight and kissed her cheek, before laughing a little bit. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Tommy asked playfully.

"Umm, nowhere now I guess." Kimberly laughed.

"That's what I thought," Tommy said as he planted soft kisses down her neck as he runs his hands over her soft wet body. Kimberly turned to face him, and smiles before kissing his mouth and hugging him.

"How do you feel Ms. Olympian?"

"I don't know, ask me tomorrow." They kissed again. "I never could have gotten here without you."

"I know."

"I'm serious Tommy. You are my strength."

"And you are my strength, my happiness, my joy, my love."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Stand with me, when I compete for the all-around."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Kimberly smiled.

* * *

After a long shower, Kimberly wrapped her towel around her and brushed her teeth, as Tommy stood behind her brushing his. Tommy lifted Kimberly to the sink counter. Kimberly laughed as he kissed her neck immediately. Their toothbrushes dropped to the ground. Kimberly smiled. 

"So, I'm guessing another shower is in order." Tommy nodded and unhooked her towel and she undid his towel. Tommy was now leaning up against the sink, as Kimberly was between legs, holding his neck and slightly rubbing his cheek as they kissed. One of Tommy's hands was at her lower back, while the other came up to her shoulder, to help deepen their kissing. Soft moans elevated from the bathroom. Kimberly pulled away slowly, breathing just as hard as Tommy. She looked up into his eyes and he softly kissed her forehead. Tommy lifted Kim up into his arms and slid into her. Kimberly and Tommy made love. They kissed passionately. The back of Kim's head pressed against the mirror as Tommy thrusted up deep inside her. They kissed harshly with each thrust. Long, deep thrust came over and over, neither wanting to lost their magically connection. Tommy buried himself inside Kimberly to the hilt and rests there, allowing her inner walls to caress him, torture him, drive him completely out of his mind. Kimberly's body shook as he did it over and over, burying himself deep inside her and staying there for a moment. Tommy bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Tommy!" Kimberly let out a scream as her orgasm rippled through her. Her head hit against the mirror. Tommy stayed deep inside her through it before thrusting fast inside her a few times before the climax overtakes him and he came hard and deep inside her.

"Oh Kim."

* * *

Few days later 

Kimberly woke up just right before the sun was about to rise. She shook Tommy. They had seen the sunset many times in each other's arms, but never a sunrise.

"Tommy, look, isn't it beautiful?"

"Almost as much as much you, almost," Tommy said kissing the side of her face. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast. You have a big night ahead." Kimberly nodded.

Day 9 of the Olympic Games, the Georgia Dome will filled to the maximum yet again for the individual all-around finals. The top 15 girls were competing in the Olympic individual finals tonight. Kimberly had a tough competition between herself, Svetlana Khorkina and Lilia Podkopayeva. Rocky was filming as Tommy stood at the sidelines as Kimberly stood for her vault. Dressed in her red suit, with blue sparkles across the chest, Kimberly eyed her vault from the sidelines after a gymnast just finished.

"You can do it Kim! Start us with a bang!" Kimberly smiled at Tommy. She walked up to the line. Kimberly did her first vault, earning a 9.700 with her double front and half twist. Kimberly had to keep that vault score, since her second vault was only a 9.475 after her near sit down to the landing of her second vault. Kimberly moved to her second rotation, bars. She was in third place. Tommy helped Kimberly with her hand grips.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get those nerves out of your system and just do it."

"Easier said than done, this is the Olympics."

"No, this is just you and 3 more routines you have done a million times over. Just do them like you have trained them." Kimberly nodded and kissed Tommy before going to the uneven bars. Kimberly blew on her hands to remove some powder before she closed her eyes as she stood next to the lower bar.

"Let's go Kimberly!" Kerri yelled. Kimberly smiled slightly before she opened her eyes. She turned to the judges. Kimberly swung herself onto the lower bar before doing her release move to shear perfection. Landed with her arms high. Kimberly got a 9.867. Pushing her up to the tops. Kimberly needed to hit her last 2 routines just as great as she hit bars.

* * *

Tommy was holding the bottle of water for Kimberly was she was nearly last up for beam. Kimberly powdered her hands and performed her 4-combination sequence of back flips on the ground before him. 

"Just like that, just hit it like that. Watch your toes and no checks. Stand firm. Chin up." Kimberly nodded. She rotated her neck as Tommy massaged her shoulders. "I believe in you, Beautiful." Kimberly looked back at him and touched his hands.

"I know." Kimberly moved toward the beam for her turn. She smiled at the judges to indicate she was ready. Kimberly did a punch front onto the beam. She was on. Kimberly did a few dance steps and did her simple spin. Kimberly did more dance steps before she went into her leap series. Bam, bam, bam! Her feet hit the beam from each jump perfect, not one bobble or pause.

"Nice, nice Kimberly," Tommy yelled from the sidelines. Kimberly stood at the end of the beam for her sequence of flips. She did her 3 back handsprings into her single layout. The crowd clapped. Kimberly did her lower beam work. The crowd cheered her signature move, 'The Hart' as she lifted herself back upright. The only thing left was Kimberly's dismount. She stood at the end of the beam and looked ahead. Kimberly took a deep breath before she cartwheeled into her back handspring into her double Arabian. Kimberly landed in a squatted position, but her feet were planted the mat, not moving as she stood up with her hands held high. T0mmy jumped up, high fiving the first person next to him. Kimberly smiled and rushed off the mat to the ground. Tommy lifted her into a hug.

"You did it Beautiful! You did it!" Tommy put Kimberly down. She wiped away a tear she didn't even know had formed. Kimberly eyed the scoreboard. 9.925 appeared. Kim's eyes widen. Tommy lifted her back into another hug. "One more baby!"

* * *

Kimberly stood next to the floor mat. She knew what she had to do to win all-around gold. Just land each tumbling pass, in bounds. All Kimberly needed was a 9.667 or better to win. She could do that. Kimberly wiped away from chalk on the floor with her foot. She was second to last up on floor. Kimberly rubbed her hands as she waited on the judges. Kimberly wiped her cheek and moved some strands of hair from her face. Kimberly looked back at Tommy with a smile as she waited. 

"I love you, Beautiful. You can do it. Just one more." Kimberly nodded. The judges' flag was raised. Kimberly stepped onto the mat. Kimberly had to ante up her floor routine to ensure top marks, though it was already worth a 10. Kimberly moved around 2 passes. She started as normal with her Arabian double front, adding a half twist like her vault. But instead of her second pass being a triple twist, Kimberly changed it to the series of simple front flips ending with a front full twist. Tommy clapped as she landed both of her opening passes with ease. Kimberly went into her dance choreography before eyeing her third pass, a very difficult triple twist. Tommy nearly grimaced as Kimberly barely made it around for her triple twist, but still landed it. Somehow, she got her body around for that last twist. The climatic part of the classical theme song signaling the end was coming. Kimberly danced around before staring down her final 2 passes. Kimberly landed her double layout with a punch front layout to perfection. She danced around, before dropping to her knees as she spun around. Kimberly stood up with her hands in a fist to her chest, breathing hard. Kimberly smiled and waved to the crowd. Tommy and Kimberly hugged and waited on the score. Dozens of cameras surround the happy couple.

A 10 flashed on the red scoreboard. Kimberly gasped. Tommy let out a yell and lifted her up into his arms again. Tommy spun Kimberly around as she hugged him. Kimberly started crying as she hugged him. Her face buried in his neck. Tommy stopped spinning them and just held Kimberly as she cried.

"Oh, you make me so proud, Beautiful." Tommy slowly put Kimberly down to her feet. She wiped her face as she laughed. Kimberly's laughs turned back into cries. Tommy pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. Kimberly finally pulled away from Tommy's chest. "Had me worried you wouldn't pull that triple twist out, I have to say."

"Well, I always have to keep you on your feet," Kimberly said with a smile. Shannon, Dominique and the other girls rushed over to congratulate Kimberly. Blaine not far behind them. Tommy lifted Kimberly back into his arms.

"You did it!"

"I had, of course I did it." They kissed to the sound of camera clicking repeatedly.

* * *

In all it was a great Olympic for the young Kimberly Hart. She earned gold in team competition, all-around women's champion, floor and beam gold. She was happy to tie with Shannon Miller on beam, since Shannon didn't have such a good all-around competition. Amy Chow took home a surprising gold on uneven bars. Kimberly won bronze behind Russian goddess, Svetlana Khorkina. Kimberly had wanted a full set, hoping to take silver on vault, but fell out of medal contention with a 4th place finish in the individual vault finals. 

"Can't win them all," Kimberly said to Tommy after she finished her vault.

"Hey, 5 medals, 4 gold, don't get greedy Beautiful." Kimberly smiled. They hugged.

The Olympic Gala, an exhibition show came after all the gold medals were handed out the last days of the Olympic Games before the Closing Night Ceremony. The ladies had to change their performances because of Kerri's injury. Their exhibition team performance was to end the evening after all the great individual athletics performed. Kimberly was called for many encore performances from beam and floor. The girls performed to musical selections of songs starting with from 'John Tess' as they moved to the floor mat, each with their own entrance dance. The next song to begin, 'Georgia On My Mind' by Ray Charles. The girls danced around in a circle, doing simple leaps and flips in sync to the music. 'YMCA' came loud on next. That got the crowd into it as they stood in a line. The girls were having fun, just being teenagers as they performed the YMCA.

The girls moved off the floor to the other exercises around the gym. Kimberly and Shannon stood by the beam getting the crowd into it. Amy and DD by the bars, Amanda, and Dominique by the vault, Kerri still at the floor. They were all smiling and laughing at each other. The next music was a surprising piece, but DD new favorite tune, the "Macarena" filled the Dome. All the girls ran back to the floor mat as they went into the dance steps to the silly song Macarena. Each girl doing a back flip at the end of _'Hey, Macarena!'_ They stood in a circle to the crowd before rushing over to do some final exercises on different apparatuses. Kimberly and Shannon were on beam, performing together to 'Proud to Be An American' (God Bless the USA) song since there was more than one beam up. The girls ran back to the floor mat at the end. They all performed together on the floor mat, before standing tall with their hands on over their hearts. The crowd clapped in cheer. The girls waved to the crowd. The Russian men, who took hold gold medal in the team came over to the girls with bouquets and kiss on the cheeks. Aleksei Nemov picked up Kimberly high, and twirled her in a circle to wave to the crowd before he held her on his shoulder. Her tears before her run in the team's final and her tearful face as Tommy held her in his arms when she finished floor knowing she had won were edged in everyone's memory. The 2 teams stood in a line waving to the crowd in the end. They took hands and bowed to the crowd. Kimberly found Tommy standing in the crowd. She blew a kiss to him. Kimberly went over to Tommy.

"How does it feel now Ms. Olympian?" Tommy asked with a huge smile.

"I think Mrs Oliver is the only thing that will top this." Tommy held up her engagement ring.

"Good, because I am tired of holding this for you." Kimberly smiled as Tommy slid the diamond ring to her finger. She couldn't wear it while competing, but gladly put it on now. "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." They hugged and kissed. Things were as they were always meant to be. Soulmates together forever.

**the end **

_AN: I just LOVE my fans so, so, SOOOO much; I adore all the admirations and joy from your reviews. And all that jazz. Got a new story coming out shortly, editing now as I finish this one. Yes, I am like a well oiled machine, just keep pumping out new tales. This story is set during the ZEO age, with my own twist. Hope you all will continue to follow my work. Look out for the story soon. Thanks once agan for all the suport. Take care, catcha ya on the flip side. Love ya :P _


End file.
